


Through Bloody Tears

by Queen_of_Knights



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard take off that cologne that attracts rapists, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dante's Inferno nod, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll finish this in 10 years, Incest, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), More Castlevania nods than you can shake a stick at, Not Beta Read, OOC I'm sure, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Satan being Satan, What Was I Thinking?, Yoko the mother hen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 337,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/pseuds/Queen_of_Knights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Satan, Alucard never completely recovers from the mentally and physically draining battle that left its mark in more than one way. This leads his heart-sick father to make a terrible decision in an attempt to remedy the situation and save his son. Several hundred years after Dracula’s fateful decision the beginnings of a plan will begin to unfurl and lead Alucard to unwittingly allow a once forgotten evil to reenter the realm of man.  Oh snap, sounds like shenanigans!<br/>***11/16/17 This is not dead yet ya’ll.  For better or worse, this is my baby that must be loved and finished.  No promises I’ll be regularly posting updates anytime soon but I AM starting the process of reviewing what I have wrote.  There will likely be some edits/tweaking/story changes/rewrites along the way.  I just want to let those dedicated few, who love the fic, to not lose hope of future updates. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reverie of Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Just gotta put it right out there: I'm a die-hard Dracula/Alucard fan, be it platonic Dracula/Alucard or the more perverse OMG!Incest Dracula/Alucard. It makes my soul warm and happy. For my amusement I started this fanfic to appease my longing to see Satan/Alucard (which I can't freaking believe doesn't exist anywhere) because surely I'm not the only one that wanted to see that pairing after playing Lords of Shadows:1... and yes I mean the first one. My cracky brain was already in far left field before they even developed Trevorcard and it only got worse after they did. And of course there will be heavy amounts of Dracula/Alucard because I am just that twisted. I just don't know which pairing I like the best. I love them equally in all their sordidness. 
> 
>  
> 
> And just to make things clear I'm not the best writer and certainly don't know how to structure a sentence to save my life. So sorry about odd punctuation, spelling mistakes, and just plain awfulness because it is in here. I can't catch them all no matter how hard I try. I'd get a beta but, y'know, the subject matter kinda makes it hard. So hey, if you wanna beta for me by all means let me know! Otherwise please enjoy this twisted mess of words that I call my very first fanfic.

Dracula sat in his throne room, the waning pale light of the moon filtering through the ancient fragmented stain glass windows. The dying light danced off the gleaming blade he twisted into the stone of his throne, ignoring and caring not for the groove it made there.  His red hued eyes watched the faint engraved swirls in the blade fade from grey to blue as he turned it another full revolution. The sword, though masterfully crafted, was not for him. He never was overly prone to using this sort of a weapon. Once the Brotherhood introduced him to the combat cross he saw no further need for a sword in most situations and felt it limited his abilities. Dracula tensed momentarily at the thought of the Brotherhood, his long abated temper beginning to flare but he quickly pushed his age old anger aside. He could dwell on that another time.

He stopped grinding the blade into his throne and turned the sword in his hands to observe it in the dull light. His fingers reflexively found the rosary wrapped around the blade, the image of his beloved Marie handing him the little trinket for luck and protection before he left home flashing through his mind’s eye; eyes so full of worry but a lovely encouraging smile on her lips which was always so like her. Dracula stroked the beads, his fingers caressing them lovingly, letting himself bask in his memories of his long dead wife in the shadows of his throne.

This blade was unlike any other blade for it was his creation. He spent many years laboring deep within the volcanic undercroft of his castle lair, the chaotic molten pits of the Damned City being the perfect place to create his weapon.  The chupacabra had been a valuable, albeit tiresome, asset in procuring all the necessary relics and items he’d required in its creation, even if he’d had to sit through its tireless tongue and jokes to get them. The damned creature nearly drove him to imprisoning him again. The final piece he needed was from the remains of his ancient weapon; the Combat Cross.  He’d shattered the weapon for a second time after Satan’s fall, choosing his own destiny over oblivion, having its pieces scattered so far from the world of light that no man could ever hope to claim them in an effort to rise against him.  The chupacabra, ever the reliable tool, retrieved a section of the iron links.  Once everything was amassed he worked tirelessly to forge the sword; infusing the molten steel with his dark magic and even a piece of his own decrepit soul.  The blade would serve and protect its intended master well one day.  For the moment it had but one purpose, the same purpose that Crissaegrim served for him; forcing his son into slumber and fragmenting his memories of Dracula and Satan. 

He needed to act on his intentions soon but it was harder than he thought it would be to initiate. He didn’t want to separate himself from his child after they’d actually gotten far closer than he’d ever dreamt possible. The very thought of no longer having his son at his side pained him greatly but it was for the boy’s own good. Alucard had suffered greatly by his and Satan’s combined hands, even now, his son was unrecognizable from the man he once knew, wasting away before his very eyes. 

The sound of stirring just outside the door of his throne brought the vampire lord out of his thoughts and he quickly concealed the blade within the darkness of his coat before the other entered.  Dracula watched the door open and his son enter without sound, coming to stand before him, shrouded almost entirely in the shadows of the grand room.  He did not utter a word.  The younger vampire only watched him.  It was almost unnerving to be watched so intensely by those black tinged eyes, eyes that were so wrong and so very tired. Once in life they were lively blues in a halo of white but now in undeath there was only a pool of inky black that contained glowing embers.  Sometimes he saw a disturbing and unsound similarity to them and those malicious pride filled eyes that a lifetime ago laughed at him as their owner happily recounted his very large part in the tragedy that was Dracula’s life and demise.

“Trevor…” Dracula acknowledged his son, somewhat surprised to see him. Though he was able to exist independently from his father it had not been unusual for his son to interact with him daily, though lately his child had been making himself far more scarce than usual. It had been many days since he’d laid eyes on him as it were. “I thought you were resting seeing as to how the sun will be rising soon.” He gestured toward the window, the first tell-tale signs of the day already beginning to stain the dark sky orange and pink. “You should return to your chambers.”

A tired sigh was Alucard’s response, finally breaking eye contact to rub a hand over his face and through his slipshod hair. “I cannot sleep, father.” He paused, taking a few steps out of the shadows to reveal a disheveled and overly fatigued creature.  He looked as if he’d grown more wasted since last Dracula had seen him.  Had the vampire lord stilled possessed a beating heart, it would have skipped a beat at the sorry state of his son.

Dracula knew the cause.  It was the nightmares again.  Some years after Satan’s defeat Alucard had broached the subject of suffering occasional nightmare but Dracula had paid no heed to it. In the beginning these nightmares were actually somewhat entertaining because he always knew when Alucard had had one.  After an episode his child would find some reason, any reason, to stay near him. The very idea that a creature as powerful as Alucard might find some form of safety near his father after something so seemingly minute as ‘nightmares’ was… very amusing.  Dracula recalled many a time Alucard asking him to a game of chess on the vampire’s chess board despite being a spectacular failure at the game. For all the boy’s wit and ability to strategize he didn’t seem to grasp the simple strategy of the game, and more times than not he’d be sulking by the games end after his father destroyed his final piece.

However, when these recurring dreams never went away, the amusement faded quickly, especially when Alucard finally admitted they always involved Satan.  Dracula assumed the dreams would diminish over time.  It had been over a hundred years since Satan’s death and Alucard still suffered dreams of him.  In this past year alone the dreams had seemingly escalated in horrible ways that began to take a terrifying toll on the boy. The result was this shadowy specter that stood before him now. It horrified the dark lord.

 “Are you having the nightmares again?” Dracula carefully asked, already knowing the answer.

“…yes.” Alucard sighed quietly, rubbing a clawed hand gingerly at his brow as if to fight back a headache, “Suffering through them I could sleep for centuries and still feel as if I’ve never slept.” The vampire shuddered visibly, “He’s always there. Watching. Laughing. Taunting and tempting me. Taking pleasure in harming someone I care about. This time it was mother…” Alucard’s head drooped and a wave of white covered his face so that he missed the pain and anger that briefly flashed across Dracula’s face. “They are so vivid. I hate the thought of sleeping and entering into such hell anymore.”

Rising from the throne Dracula approached Alucard. His boots clicked on the stone as he moved next to his son so he could clearly see the very apparent signs of a tormented and utterly exhausted man. There were visible dark circles beneath his eyes, set into an overly thin face that was set on an even thinner frame that made his usual midnight green coat look too big on him. Alucard could never have been called “healthy”. His refusal to drink the blood of man damned him to an appearance of ill health, the signs very apparent in his white hair the way his ashen skin clung oddly to his frame, but those were a more cosmetic attribute as his strength was never affected.  Now, in this state, Dracula swore even a slight wind could knock him over.

Taking Alucard’s chin in hand he turned his face to better see him, the other only mildly objecting, either he had not the strength for it or he gave in to his father’s demanding attention. He ran a thumb gently across one of the cracks on the other’s cheek, noting that even those seemed to look far deeper than normal. Dracula’s jaw tightened and his eyes flared dangerously at his only child’s condition. Even in permanent death it seemed Satan struck out at him.  The dark lord could very nearly hear that same maddening laughter ring in his ears.  Had he the power to pull the soul of Satan from oblivion to tear him apart slowly and painfully, he would have at this very moment.  But Satan was dead for good; this was merely an after affect of that battle. Apparently Satan did get the last laugh Dracula was loath to admit.

“Your hand, father.” Dracula startled at Alucard’s words, immediately releasing his grip when he realized he had been squeezing a bit more tightly than he intended. “Your possession... has had lasting effects is all.  Surely they will subside eventually.  I will have one of the sorceresses come up with a stronger tonic to battle these figments of a long dead demon.” He didn’t believe his own words anymore than Alucard did.  Nothing thus far had abated these so called “figments”. He maneuvered a hand behind Alucard and steered him toward the door and out of the first rays of sun light that were beginning to shine through the window. “How long have you been awake?”

“I lost count of the days honestly. Days blend together into weeks into months.” Alucard mumbled, sounding somewhat like he was in a daze. He offered no fight as he was led from the throne room. “Even creatures of the night must rest, child.” Dracula sighed, leading Alucard through the dark halls of the ruined castle, trying to ignore the slightest of limps the other had. It was not something many would notice but he did. How could he not? He was the one that inflicted that lasting wound when he’d been forced to duel his possessed son. Apparently ‘The Dragon’s’ strength was so great it could leave residual marks on even the one other person able to begin to match his strength.  Dracula carefully maneuvered the other man around a felled chair that lay in the hall, “Have you fed?” 

“I refuse to feed from humans.” Even if Alucard were only a shadow of his former self the resolve in the statement was as strong as it was when he was at his finest.  “I used to find my minions corpses scattered around with their throats ripped out but I’ve noticed a distinct lack of that lately. I know you’ve not fed at all. You cannot subside on your old blood, Trevor.  You know this.”

“Do you not care what happens to those faithful servants I slaughter?” Alucard shot back, pulling away from Dracula and glaring at him coolly, the violent action causing him to wobble in place at the abrupt movement. Dracula was mildly amused at the turn in mood that would happen from time to time in his progeny; he didn’t approach him and let him stable himself against a large oak table that was supported by the bodies of carved angels. The castle’s master only shrugged and smirked. “I can always find more servants.”

Displeased with the answer Alucard turned on his heel and stalked with no ease down the corridor, his soft foot falls echoing in the hall, “Leave me be.” He demanded. In the blink of an eye Dracula left his physical body and materialized in a swirl of blood in front of his son, cutting him off.  The larger man crossed his arms and twirked an eyebrow up.

“Forgive me, but I seem to remember it was you who sought me out not the other way around. Tell me, boy, why did you come for me in the throne room? Looking to play another game of chess?”  His son glowered at him for several long moments before he finally gave an exasperated sigh, his anger leaving him in that moment.  “You are right. I was the one that came to you.  Forgive me, I am…” Alucard considered before finishing, “…easily irritable these days.”  Dracula gave a sympathetic gaze to his child, knowing all too well what exhaustion feels like.  “What did you want of me, son?”

Alucard cleared his throat lightly and looked anywhere but at his father. “I came to you to seek your counsel over some odd…” Alucard twisted uncomfortably in his father’s presence before finishing. “… _desires_ I’ve been having.” Dracula waited for Alucard to finish but the boy was stubbornly saying nothing.  Perhaps it was about the blood lust. “What sort of desires?  For blood? I know how you feel about blood lust but it’s natural for our kind to yearn for it.”  

Alucard shook his head, still looking everywhere in the room but at Dracula. “No, not blood lust.  A different sort of lust.  A lust for…” He trailed off, leaving the last word unsaid.  He seemed to consider something before he switched his approach. “Do fledglings develop carnal desires for their sires?”  Dracula tilted his head and mulled the question over in his mind before he answered. “I suppose it is highly possible.  Vampires are as much sexual creatures as they are creatures of darkness.” 

Dracula tightened his lips, still not sure what Alucard was trying to reveal.  Why the boy wanted to know about such a thing eluded him completely.  “Trevor, tell me plainly what is bothering you. Enough of this elusive talk, out with it.” Alucard squirmed at his father’s no-nonsense tone and brushed some of his hair behind his ear.  The man looked absolutely embarrassed and Dracula could not begin to fathom why. “I… have had peculiar thoughts about you.  Thoughts that I should not have about the man that is my father.” 

“You speak only in riddles, don’t you?” Dracula sighed, tiring of the way Alucard dodged saying his troubles plainly and oblivious to the subtext of his son’s words.  What manner of “thoughts” his son was referring to Dracula was unsure.  Perhaps he was referring to his thoughts of vengeance that he had given up so long ago? Why was the boy acting so abashed if it was only that though?  Dracula cleared his throat loudly to get Alucard’s attention, the other quickly glancing up. “Trevor, that wasn’t an answer.”

Alucard raised one delicate hand to his brow and pressed lightly there; giving Dracula the impression he was suffering a fairly severe ache. “Forget it, Father.  I shouldn’t have mentioned it. It is nothing important.”  He started to walk past his father but the dark lord caught his arm, stopping him to look him in the eyes. “Trevor…” He lightly warned him.  There came a brief look of panic in the man’s eyes at being cornered, his body trembling as he tried to pull free but Dracula refused to let him leave.

“I-I swear it’s nothing you nee-“Alucard cut off, his body going rigid as his eyes rolled up into his head.  His complete dead weight fell toward the floor but Dracula caught him with ease and hoisted him up into his arms, knowing the combined lack of food and rest and possibly being pressed to reveal something he didn’t want caused this spell. “Stupid boy.” He muttered fondly, as he brushed some strands of the white hair out of his son’s face.  He took note of how disturbingly light and overly boney the man felt in his arms.  He would not press Alucard any further on whatever it was that was bothering him.  He would reveal it in time if he was patient and ‘patience’ was something the dark lord was well skilled in.

Dracula easily bared his burden the remainder of the journey to the chamber Alucard had called “home” for the past century. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the room candles flared to life around him, casting dim orange light across the richly decorated quarters that held various meticulously carved statues and royal tapestries from a long forgotten past, much like the rest of his castle. He carefully laid Alucard’s body on the bed and summoned a chair to the bedside with only a thought, falling heavily into the seat.

He wearily watched Alucard’s still form as the chair creaked beneath his weight, the younger man’s eyes haphazardly moving behind closed lids and mouth forming silent words for a long while before laying peacefully. For hours, maybe even days, he sat and watched over Alucard, refusing to move from the spot, his instinct to preserve his own progeny on high alert and screaming at him to do something, anything, to help his son, but unable to come up with a viable solution. Only when the cries of the creatures of the night, crying for their missing master, reached his ears did Dracula move for the first time. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

Had things truly come to this point? How had he not been able to stop this? He was the most powerful being in existence, one that had achieved victory over the previous Lords of Shadow and Satan himself, proving himself to be more powerful than even the One God everyone was so willing to throw their life away for. The very word “Dracul” made heaven and earth shake and men and women alike wail in fright. But this? How could not even he be able to stop the steady decline of the one person alive that meant anything – no, everything - to him?

Dracula’s hand slid within his cloak and found the hilt of the nameless blade resting there.  It was a solution, his solution to this problem.  He left the blade where it was for the moment, unable to bring himself to use it on his son as he slept. “I’m so sorry, Trevor” He piteously sighed, leaning over and covering one of the cold hands of the unconscious vampire and stroking it softly. “If I’d never forced my own corrupt blood down your throat you wouldn’t have been forced into this vile existence. If I had destroyed Satan the first time properly you never would have had to follow me atop Leviathan to face him a second time. It... It is my fault. Marie was right to hide you away from me.” Feeling he could no longer bear the sight of his son in this state, Dracula started to rise from his chair.

“…I remember when he possessed me.”

The voice was quiet and barely over a rasp but it stopped Dracula’s movement. Looking back to the bed’s occupant he saw two golden sleep fogged eyes staring up at him, many emotions twirling in their glowing depths. Dracula knew where this was leading and it was the heart of the man’s inner torment. It was always a painful confession for both father and son. The burden on Alucard was so personal it was no wonder he was struck with such terrifying nightmares to hound him ceaselessly.  Could any man or beast go through what Alucard had went through and not come out so scarred?    

Alucard continued without provocation. “He said many things.  Many untruthful things and many more horrible things, not only to you but to me. He wanted me to surrender and be his servant. Even as he was battling you he was tempting me and prodding me and forcing himself deeper and deeper into my mind and soul so that I began to have trouble distinguishing where he began and I ended…” Alucard trembled at the memory, turning over and curling in on himself. Dracula leaned over and gently squeezed his son’s shoulder in some form of reassurance.

“He’s dead, Trevor.”

Alucard shook his head slowly, skewing his hair on the bed below him with the movement. “You blame yourself but you are wrong, Father.  Satan is to blame. He and _my_ weakness. He was only able to possess me because I was weak. He lied about a lot of things that day but he wasn’t lying when he said I’d given in to serve him. I just couldn’t refuse… God! I actually gave in!” The thin frame shook violently. 

Refusing to let the boy wallow in such self-hate he grabbed him and forced his son up and around, fixing him with a stern gaze, his eyes flaring harshly. It caused the other to balk and weakly try to pull out of his grasp. “Satan was a master manipulator. He could have manipulated even the most devout God loving man to turn and wage war on the one he once sang praises to. He’s known as the father of lies for a reason and you were hardly given much choice in the matter. He had control of you and was bending you to his whim and using your own emotions against you to achieve his goal. Stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control.”

Alucard laughed darkly at his words, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Do you know that for sure? Do you?” He managed to free one hand from Dracula’s grasp and shoved at his chest with a light snarl, the other man’s broad frame did not move an inch. “You don’t know me as well as you’d like to think! I wanted you dead for so long! You cursed me to this dark life I never wanted!” Dracula did not retreat from the bed and said nothing, choosing to accept his son’s wrath. The boy was right. He was the one that cursed him to a fate of unending darkness and pain. He knew he deserved every last bit of it and he steeled himself to accept it.

“You bastard, you cursed me!  You-” Alucard cut off and covered his face with his free hand, sighing tiredly. When he finally brought his hand down and looked at Dracula all the hate had ebbed away and his eyes only held the faint sorrow that had been there for as long as he’d known his son, such a horrible but beautiful feature.  “…Forgive me. I..I didn’t mean to lash out like that. I don’t harbor those feelings… any longer. Not like I did.”

“I deserve your hate.” Dracula stated matter of factly, releasing Alucard’s shoulders and moving to sit on the bed beside him. “I acted selfishly.”

“You acted like a man who had just found out he’d killed his son.” Alucard corrected, no longer viewing his transition from man to creature of the night in such a black and white view. Through the years he had come to view the world in a very different way than he had as ‘Trevor Belmont’ and as a fledgling vampire.  To him ‘Trevor Belmont’ was long dead and the fledgling long evolved into someone else entirely. He was a new man for it.  “I will always harbor some ill feelings about my fate but not in the way I did before. We were pawns to fate, nothing more.” Alucard tilted his head and looked at his father sitting beside him, “As it is, you proved to me that there is still some part of my father left in you, some human part of you remains that deserves forgiveness, deserves _my_ forgiveness. Why do you think I stayed?”

Dracula, though moved by the words of his son of forgiveness, did not reply.

“The truth is…”Alucard lifted a hand and ran it through his tussled hair, “I..I don’t know myself anymore. I’ve fallen so far…these dreams...they’re following me into the waking world now.  Before he only haunted me in sleep, but now…” Alucard looked utterly defeated as he gazed at his father, “I see him. I see him in every shadow of the castle. He no longer hides in my dreams and I feel I have nowhere left to seek solace. I’m loath to admit this has been the first time in a long time I’ve managed to get any amount of sleep without the intrusion of his presence, and only then it was because I had my father holding my hand and keeping me safe, like some scared child!” Alucard spat, digging his hands into the material of the bed, the action causing the top cover to shred under his claws.

“He calls for my blood, Father.” Dracula’s concern grew as his son’s eyes took on an almost deranged gleam; his body beginning to rock back and forth, his hands waving haphazardly in the air as he spoke such mad words, “He calls to me from the shadows and tells me to find him and offer myself to him. I..I’m so close to doing it.” Alucard was truly falling into madness.

Dracula had his arms around the boy before the first bloody tears began to cascade down Alucard’s pale and entirely too gaunt cheeks, the streams sparkling in the dim candle light. Tears were not something that suited his son and in that moment Alucard was so very much Dracula’s tragic prince.  He was at a loss as he tried to shush the weeping boy, squeezing the smaller broken form against his broad chest as he wept.

“He’s dead, Trevor. He can never hurt you or I again, I swear it.” Dracula tried his best to soothe his child, ignoring the tears of his own that escaped to fall down the angles of his cheeks. He quickly brushed the bloody streams away, refusing to let them fall further. Death and destruction came as easy to him as breathing was to a mortal but comforting his own son in such a time of need was not so easy. He never had to comfort a weeping babe as a mortal man or quell the tears of a boy who’d skinned his knees. He never even got the chance due to the Brotherhood. Dracula held tighter as another choked sob tore from his son, whatever words he was trying to say lost in his throat. He tried to quiet and offer whatever comforting words that he could think of which wasn’t as many as he wished he knew.

Here in this heartfelt moment, hidden away within the halls of Castlevania, he couldn’t help but think that maybe if the Brotherhood and even Marie had given him the opportunity to be a father his life would have been different, maybe he never would have fallen so far into the darkness as he did. He would have had someone to live for in the wake of Marie’s murder that could have subdued his desire for revenge. Instead he was allowed on a dark path that ended with him killing his own son because no one thought it wise to tell him of his existence. And for what? To protect him?  Dracula could have laughed because how _well_ that had ended.

For an immeasurable amount of time they stayed huddled together, Dracula subduing Alucard’s misery to the best of his ability. He held the boy close, petting his tangled hair down and whispered words he imagined Marie would have into his ear. Nothing but the crackling of the candles flames and his quiet words filled the room. Finally when the sobs subsided into choked gasps was the near silence broken.

“You must be disappointed.” It was Alucard’s faint words.  Dracula did not release his son and made no move to pull away. Alucard made no such move either. “Why would I?” Alucard chuckled and gestured toward himself. “The mighty Dracul feared by all and all powerful has been blessed with a feeble and broken child.” He pulled away slightly and craned his head up to look into Dracula’s crimson eyes, eyes that shone bright in the dim light; while his own didn’t quite have the luster they once held. “Surely it troubles you to have such a burden. Why do you insist on keeping something so weak within your inner circle? It seems like blasphemy.”

Dracula released his hold on Alucard and instead held the man’s chin between two fingers, refusing to let him look away under his fiery gaze.  The words that came were the most genuine and held a ring of true compassion that none would think him possible of. “I can and never will be disappointed in the one _good_ thing I created nor will I ever cast you aside. I would turn the heavens and tear hell apart to ensure your safety. I can create monsters or summon demons without end but you, Trevor, are irreplaceable. You represent the best of me and your mother,” he paused, “I would have been lost to my demons without you.”

Alucard stared at him as if processing his father’s words. Finally a genuine smile graced his lips, “You are more ‘Gabriel Belmont’ now then you’ve been in a long time, Father, whether you admit it or not. The Dracula of old would have already torn the city beyond this castle apart and murdered the humans that live there long ago.”

“Whatever change I went through I am still ‘ _The Dragon_ ’.  I will not change my ways.” Dracula’s eyes flared dangerously, lip curling at the thought of the human’s that still inhabited his lands. They were lucky he had not attacked thus far but he felt the familiar bite for all-out war rising in him even now. Only one thing – no, one person - had stayed his hand the past century. It wasn’t Dracula’s conscious in the least.

Alucard let his eyes slip shut with a sigh, “I know.  I just wish...” The younger vampire let his words tapper off, seemingly reserved to the fact that Dracula would never abandon the path of darkness completely. “It pains me more than you know to think things will have to go back to the way they were. In the past I would have, without consideration, rose up against you to protect humanity. It was my sole purpose I thought. But...” Alucard opened his eyes revealing a whirl of dissonance within them to Dracula that he’d never noticed before, “Things have changed and I’m conflicted where I stand anymore. I don’t think I could slay Dracula - no, _my father_ \- without great pain now.”

Some dark part of Dracula’s heart swelled at hearing his son admit to such a thing. Father and son waging an unholy war against the heavens. It had always been his darkest desire, one that he’d tried repeatedly to fulfill. So many times he had tried to tempt Alucard into his arms in the past… but never after Satan’s fall.  Alucard was right. He had changed and the stirrings of his former humanity balked at the very idea.  He was torn between his darkness and his light and this news only made it so much worse. With Alucard so weakened and conflicted he could easily sway him now. He could cast aside the sword he’d made, abandon his original idea to make Alucard forget everything and go toward a new path.  Dracula’s blood sang at the idea and the castle around him seemed to whisper for him to give into this one dark desire. 

Dracula hissed at the whispers that called for him and pulled away from the bed and his son as the dark thoughts welled to the brink of his mind.  He set his back toward his son and ignoring the obvious confusion that was written all over Alucard’s face as he struggled to force them away. No. He would not. He had to act now before his own inner darkness kept him from doing so. He could no longer push this off. His culmination of grief and sorrow finally shattered and sent him into his own form of madness.


	2. Venery of Melancholy

“Trevor…” Dracula whispered, pulling the hidden blade from his cloak but not turning, “I have something for you. It took many years to finish but it was made for your hand.” He turned and beckoned for Alucard to come to him, the ethereal blade gleaming in his hand. “Come, son.” 

Where once the Alucard might have eyed him warily and approached with caution there was none, such was the belief in his father’s reformation.  With some unease he slid out of the bed and approached his father, careful to try and conceal his minute limp, knowing how the sight could affect the mood of his father darkly. No matter how many times he’d tried to ease the other man’s misery over such a small thing he could never calm him or convince him of his blamelessness.  Had his father not attacked him so viciously while he was possessed they and the very world would have been destroyed utterly.  The sacrifice was a necessary one.  One he was willing to bear knowing everyone that wronged him and his father were dead.

“What is that?” He questioned as he stepped in front of Dracula, eyeing the blade his father held. The older vampire seemed to consider the question in length before he finally responded. “It is nameless but I was thinking..” Dracula ran a hand along the long elegant blade, “..The ‘ _Alucard Sword_ ’. It seems strangely fitting.” He offered the blade to Alucard, the blade lying in his up turned palms. 

“I have Crissaegrim, I don’t need another blade, let alone one named so… egotistically.” Alucard pointed out with a touch of jest to his otherwise monotone words, taking the sword in hand despite his claims. He had to admit the sword was a masterful piece of work that was feather light and had clearly been forged by a careful hand.  The blade was long, though not quite the length of Crissaegrim, and tapered with faint scrolling runes engraved down the fuller.  In just the right light they seemed to glow.  He was surprised at a familiar thrum of energy the blade emanated that was similar to that of Crissaegrim. 

“That is true but,” Dracula gently took the sword back from Alucard’s careful hands, “,you created that blade for me. I forged this sword for you. I put my own power, even a piece of myself, into this sword so that even if I’m not with you I can, in some way, still protect you…” Alucard was always caught off guard of how caring the man before him could be. No one would believe that the mighty Dracula capable of such love. It just lent another vein of truth that Dracula had indeed chosen his family at the end of the eternal night so many years ago.

“I did not know the mighty Dracula moonlighted as a weapon smith.” Alucard said with a smirk tugging at his pallid lips as he stroked the cool steel of the blade.  Dracula grinned broadly in return so that his fangs showed noticeably, “When you have as much time on your hands as I do, boy, you’ll pick up on a few things.  However I did try my hand at metal smithing as a man before I became a full time lap dog to the Brotherhood of Light. It was an enjoyable past time.”

“What of this?” Alucard asked as he lifted the rosary that was draped across where the hilt met the guard of the blade, looking at it curiously as the beads slipped through his fingers. “Of all things I would not expect such a thing to be in your possession. Is it some sort of trophy from the crusades?”

“It was your mother’s.” Dracula answered taking the necklace from Alucard’s hand, “Before you were born she gave it to me when I set out to seek the Daemon Lord; a memento to keep with me to offer a fools protection.” He watched his father carefully uncoil the beads from their placement on the sword and offer them to him, his eyes reflecting an ageless sorrow and unmistakable tiredness unbefitting of his character, “I’ve wanted to give this heirloom to you for a long time but never could seem to find the right time.” 

“I suppose I wasn’t exactly open to accepting anything from you in the past.” Alucard admitted with a tinge of remorse to his words as he accepted the offered rosary. “Thank you, Father.” He amused himself with the necklace for a moment, threading the cool beads through his slender fingers as he considered a very much alive Gabriel Belmont wearing this necklace as he followed a path of light that would eventually stray to dark, slaying demons and foul creatures in the name of God and of his murdered wife. Had this little crucifix aided the man as he slew the Dark Lords or Satan? Had the man continued to wear it after his fall from God? 

Alucard found the worn clasp of the necklace and unhinged it and held it up to look at it before pulling his hands around his neck and brushing his long hair aside to reclasped the rosary around his own neck.  Alucard did not see the look of pride that all of glowed from his father as he put the necklace on, the other man’s thoughts turning to his beautiful wife and how pleased she would be at this turn of events.

“Trevor.” Alucard looked up from fidgeting with the necklace around his neck, shadow filled eyes wide and curious.  He was somewhat startled at a troubling pain that was reflecting in the other man’s eyes. “I’m sure you noticed a kinship between this blade and the Crissaegrim?” The vampire lord’s grip tightened on the hilt of the blade.

“Yes… what is it?” The younger vampire asked, stepping closer and pushing the sword side to side in his father’s hands as he inspected it and tried to figure out what it was that was causing the familiar resonating within the steel. He wracked his brain trying to figure it out. “Did you forge it with similar metals or with some ancient runic steel? I’m curious to know.” He mused, unaware at the slight change that was beginning to take hold of Dracula.  He had no clue what was brewing behind those crimson eyes that were watching him so intensely.

“These two swords are a lot more akin than you realize.” Dracula’s words were stern and in that moment Alucard sensed the shift in his father’s demeanor.  The man had exuded a sense of strained calm before but now he seemed a man about to embark on a mission, but to what end?  He warily eyed the sword and its creator, the hair on the back of his neck prickling as realization crept into his heart. “Father… what have you done?” He gasped with an edge of distraught in his words, slowly backing away. “You used a piece of the Combat Cross didn’t you? I thought it destroyed?”  Dracula did not answer his questions but Alucard knew he was right despite the other’s silence. “Why? There is no need for another weapon such as this.”

Dracula slowly advanced on his son with the sword held loosely at his side, eyes unreadable. “You need to sleep, Trevor.” To the elder vampire it wasn’t the entire truth but it wasn’t an entire lie either.  “Father, don’t.” Alucard commanded, dread builing in the pit of his heart.  He continued shuffling backward, holding a hand up as if it would stop the other’s advancement on him. “If you use that my memories might scatter if I sleep for too long. It’s not worth the risk.” His words were tinged with urgency.  As he took another step back he found himself flush with the wall and could back away no further from the encroaching vampire lord.

“I… know.” Dracula acknowledged with great misery as he stopped in front of his trapped child, towering over him. “Your memories have caused nothing but pain. You are battered and broken because of what Satan did and because of my foolish choices. This is a chance to give you a life without the burden of your father’s sins.”

“Father, no! This is not the way,” Alucard cried, shaking his head vigorously as he dug one clawed hand into the wall, leaving deep scars in the stone behind him.  “I know what’s right for once, son.” Dracula sighed sadly raising the blade, “When I created this I made sure only memories of myself and Satan will be hidden from you and nothing more. Anything else that may be repressed will come back in time.”

His father had gone mad. He now realized he was not the only one that had been spiraling into despair and torment as the years passed and he cursed himself knowing it was his fault his father had reached such a desperate point. He had to reach out and try to bring his father back to his senses before this ill thought plan could be carried out. 

“Gabriel!” Alucard called his father’s name trying to get through to him, “Don’t do this, it is ignorant and foolish to hinder me in such a way. You need me whole to help you.” He ripped at his father’s powerful figure with his claws in a vain attempt to push him away, but the man did not seem to feel his flesh tear under his child’s assault nor did he flinch, the flesh wounds healing instantly.

“I don’t need your help I need you well. This is the only way to ensure that happens, Trevor.” Dracula harshly rebutted, beginning to lift the blade as he grabbed Alucard. “I will make it as painless as possible, I promise. Please don’t fight it.”

“Gabriel this will not help; it will only set everything we’ve achieved back tenfold. To make me forget will not solve this issue!” He pleaded as he struggled against the powerful hand that held him in place, “If I have no memories then my hate for you will return. Don’t damn me to such a fate!”  Alucard did not care that he was begging for his life or rather his memories; he was desperate to calm his father so they could at least talk this through. He knew there had to be a better solution than the one Dracula had come to as the man had drowned in his own misery.  Why hadn’t he noticed his father’s descent sooner? He could have avoided this if he only had.

At the words Dracula’s grasp on him loosened and Alucard began to hope he had managed to pull his father back from his insanity, “Please reconsider. It would make everything I worked so hard and long for to be for naught.”  Alucard stared at his father for what felt like hours before some flicker of emotion crossed Dracula’s chiseled features, a wry smile splitting his father’s lips. He was suddenly pulled into a powerful hug that forced the breath from his body.  Alucard allowed himself to feel a sense of relief.

“I know, son.” Came the husky voice of his father that held the same dejection from before, “But… If I should have to suffer your hate again to free you then so be it. Know that I do not relish in knowing I will have to face your blade in battle again.”

Alucard tore back from Dracula, shoving at him again as his anger flared and he yelled at him in an attempt to make him stop. “Goddamn stupid Belmont!” He hissed as he slashed at his father’s face, wincing when his father grabbed his hand and wrenched it away. His momentary anger dissipated and left him feeling all of at the other’s complete and utter mercy. “Stop fighting and accept it.”

Dracula was truly unreachable.  Alucard pushed himself back as far into the unforgiving wall as he could, eyes wide in horror. He was in no condition to fight the powerful figure before him and his words did not even begin to penetrate him. There would be no negotiating with the man in his current state; he had to hide himself from the castle’s master until the man regained his senses. It was his only chance.

Weak as he was, his desperation and vampiric sense of survival gave Alucard some whisper of energy and instinctually he shed his solid form and spirited his self around Dracula and out the door in a flurry of erratic mist and bats, seemingly catching the other off guard who had assumed he was too weak for such a feat. Through will alone he carried himself as far away as he could get from the other man. Eventually Alucard came to a collapsed hall where his spectral form carried him up onto broken scaffolding before it waned and dissipated as what little bit of energy he had left him. He hit the splintered wood with a heavy thud, crying out in pain.

He winced as he slowly and painfully pushed himself up to his feet, trying to ignore his blurred vision. He blinked back the double vision of a nearby stone cherub and attempted to observe his location. He’d hardly been paying attention to where he was going in his attempt to flee but it looked to be a section of the east wing of the castle. To be honest he hadn’t learned the castle nearly as well as its master, no matter how often he set out to explore he’d yet to learn its path. Sometimes he swore the castle itself shifted and reformed itself to its own dark will. It was something that put him at a distinct disadvantage now.  Alucard strained his ears and listened for any signs of Dracula’s presence but found none.  He breathed a sigh of relief.

Feeling momentarily safe he looked around the ruined path and noted the outer wall of the hall had completely caved at some point in its long history, allowing a stream of moonlight to pour into the musty room which cast a welcome light within the darkness. It wouldn’t be long before Dracula found him, or rather; it wouldn’t be long before Dracula caught up.  Alucard was sure his father knew where he’d run to, the blood running in his veins as much a flashing beacon to Dracula as his own was to Alucard.

Not wanting to linger, Alucard began to make his way toward the broken wall, trying to make his sluggish body move as quickly as he could muster it to.  He climbed and jumped the remaining scaffolding with only a few missteps along the way, thankfully the jumps were minimal and not too drawn out.  When he reached the end to the final jump he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching. “Dammit!” He wheezed.  He started to make the last leap but caught sight of an unwelcome figure watching from the shadows, causing him to stumble and nearly fall. Oh God, not now. Not Now.

_“Looks like daddy is going to catch up with you.”_

Alucard’s head began to pound painfully as he warily watched two dark dripping wings flutter in the shadows, the only sign of a man he’d never wanted to see again but was seemingly doomed to never be rid of. He began to wonder if God was punishing him.

“You’re not real. You’re dead.” Alucard whispered to himself in a mantra of sorts, ignoring the concealed figure as he haphazardly took the final jump.

_“I can never be killed, when will you and Gabriel understand that? I am eternal!”_

Alucard gasped and stumbled as he hit the other side, his foot sliding off the platform and sending him toward a nasty fall.  At the last possible second he managed to shift his bodyweight and fell onto the safety of the platform, the rotten boards wailing and shifting beneath the force.  Alucard huffed tiredly and carefully pulled himself to his elbows, glaring into the golden eyes that were laughing at him from the dark. “My father killed you, Satan. You are just…my…imagination.”

_“Am I? Can you be so sure? Maybe I am or maybe you’ve gone mad and that’s why your father is seeking you out; to put a rabid wolf to sleep.”_

The echoing footsteps of Dracula approaching snapped him out of his debate with a phantom.  Alucard could not take the time to sit and argue with shadows.  He carefully rushed across the shifting platform, barely able to reach the wall before the board disintegrated beneath his feet and fell with a loud crash far below.  Alucard climbed out from the ruined wall and dug his claws into the cracked wall and began the agonizing climb up the wall, scaling it faster than he thought himself capable. The entire time he could hear the echo of Satan’s laughter following him. When he came to a smashed out window he ducked inside to momentarily collapse on the carpeted floor, relishing in solid ground for the moment. 

Knowing he could not tarry he forced himself to his feet and returned to traversing the overly unfamiliar halls of the castle in an attempt to find some form of sanctuary, ignoring the flutter of dark wings in shadows that he caught out of the corners of his eyes from time to time or the whisper of a dark laughter taunting him.  He lost count of the rooms and halls he ventured along in his path through the staggering architecture that was littered with broken effigies of angels, demons and Old Gods, with the occasional hunchbacked imp working feverishly to repair the broken areas of the castle.  He tried to snatch a few in an attempt to feed but the irritating creatures were able to slip away from his fumbling grasp with ease, each one cackling and taunting him before scuttling away into the dark.  Alucard gave up spending precious energy to try and catch the annoying creatures.

In the very least he seemed to have escaped his father’s grasp, if only for the moment.  He could sense him still but he wasn’t as close as before.  But he knew the tables would not be turned in his favor for long.  Alucard stumbled into another foreign room, noting it to be an observatory of sorts. The ceiling was painted a deep Prussian blue with twinkling gold stars set into the stone, and a large mechanism composed of cogs, wires, and bronze sat in the corner that extended far outside the castle wall through a window that covered an entire wall. Rich decorations plastered the walls and it was adorned with beautiful furniture and expansive bookcases that were filled to the brim with books; so full were the bookcases that a massive amount of tomes were cast about the room so that one couldn’t step without finding a book pile.  If it were any other time he would have took great leisure in exploring the room but now, when time was of the essence, he could not afford to lose any.  He started to leave but his lame leg didn’t want to cooperate and his foot caught upon one of the larger tomes littering the ground, sending him to fall ungraciously to his knees. 

Alucard did not get up immediately, feeling more than seeing his father was closing in.  He couldn’t keep this up… His body couldn’t take much more. He needed to find someplace safe that the castle’s master wouldn’t find so easily so he could rest and feed his waned blood lust.

_“Poor little one, are you so tired?”_

“LEAVE ME BE!” Alucard cried angrily at the return of the disembodied voice, pushing back the tears of desperation at his current situation.  Hunted by his father and tormented by a specter. Would there be no end to this punishment?

_“Now now…is that any way to talk to someone who only wants to help? I know of a place you can go to escape your father’s madness…I even know a short cut there.”_

Alucard warily looked around the book strewn room but found no sign of the voices owner. For a moment he weighed his choices. If it were truly Satan speaking, the demon would be lying and trying to coerce him for his own desires which were not an option for obvious reasons… but this was a figment of his own inner demons was it not?  Perhaps he’d humor them for once. What could be the harm? Maybe he could find some use from his delusions for once.

“Where is this sanctuary you speak of?” Alucard tiredly resigned, feeling distinctly foolish talking to no one as it were.

_“Find a book that bares my name on the bookcase by the suit of armor, then follow the leader…”_

Alucard sighed wearily and rose painfully from his place on the floor and searched the titles on the shelves closest to a rotted and dulled shell of armor, annoyed with the cryptic message given him. He had no time for such foolish riddles.  As he struggled to find the right book Alucard became nervous when he felt Dracula’s presence enter into the wing he occupied…maybe even the same hall.  He quickly scanned the books before his gold eyes fell on one of the titles that looked out of place. Reaching up for the red leather-bound book he pulled the “Son of Perdition” title from its place and was surprised when a massive statue of a satyr – the Old God Pan he assumed - retracted and revealed a new path. The statue trembled hinting that it was but a temporary doorway.

A chill ran up Alucard’s spine at the turn of events.  If this was only his subconscious giving him advice how did he know about this hidden path set in a room he’d never been to?  How was such a thing possible? Was it possible…?

“Trevor!”

Alucard jumped and twisted around at the sound of his father’s booming voice, the thud of boots echoing just outside the room. With no time to consider the cons of the odd and unsettling situation now with the very real and very close danger that approached, he dashed for the open doorway before it closed, passing it just as Dracula appeared in the observatory doorway.

“Trevor, stop!” Dracula’s voice begged him.

Alucard paused just beyond the threshold of his escape and turned to face his father, noticing how disheveled the vampire looked, his windswept hair lying chaotically around his shoulders and his coat slightly askew from a long pursuit. The infernal sword meant for his heart was still grasped in his trembling hand. “No you stop, Father! You’ve turned to madness. You would only punish yourself if you do what you intend. There’s another way, I know it.”

“There is no other way.” Dracula sighed hopelessly, his jaw set tightly. ‘You’re tired son, and I can see that. This chase has taken its toll on you. Please let me help you.” He began to approach the closing doorway.

Alucard’s face twisted painfully, “No, stay away from me. Cast that sword aside and find me when you regain some sanity. There’s something else amiss here, I know it.” Alucard called out to him just before the statue slipped back into place and separated father and son once more.  Alucard hurried away from the door hearing the sound of his father raging against the statue in effort to continue his pursuit. How long it would hold before breaking away under the ruthless assault he did not know but Alucard hoped long enough to escape.

He followed the narrow passage that was dimly lit with lanterns at length until it reached a point where it split into three separate paths. Mentally cursing he started to choose an arbitrary path but was surprised when one of the hunchback imps appeared from the shadows of the left path, smiling a yellow toothy grin and waving him over. 

_‘Follow the leader.’_

Cautiously Alucard approached the creature, unsure where the thing wanted to lead him, but the sound of stone collapsing behind him urged him forward.  Wherever this thing led him would have to be a better alternative to what lie behind.  As the hunchback snickered and led him on, they passed through numerous stone passages steadily downward; leading toward what he could tell was the lower levels of the castle. As they passed into passage after passage Alucard began to realize how labyrinthine these paths were.  If someone got lost in this place – man or beast – it could have easily led to their doom. How the imp knew of it or how to navigate it was beyond his comprehension.  Eventually the stone passages turned to crude dirt passages.  Alucard reached out and pulled some dirt from the wall as he passed with his guide and rubbed it between his fingers.  These tunnels were not as old as this castle by far.  They were recent.  Why were they here?

At last the imp led Alucard to a large opening in the wall where he could hear the distinct sound of wind howling beyond. Did it lead outside the castle? Alucard nervously eyed the opening, weighing his options. He was somewhat startled when he felt the imp tug on his filigree adorned coat. He looked down and found the little hunchback creepily leering up at him; it’s too large mouth pulled into a horrible grin that revealed its broken and yellowed teeth. It pointed a bony hand toward the opening clearly wanting him to go through.  The creature wants him to go there. So be it. But first he needed something else from the helpful beast.

His attempt to grab the creature was just as strained as the others before but he was surprised when the little beast didn’t move and allowed him to grab it up without so much as a fight.  It just continued to grin that unsettling grin at him.  Its eyes were off as if it had no life to them, like some sort of puppet. It made Alucard’s skin crawl but he couldn’t be picky now. Without a second thought he ripped the creature’s throat open and drank the vile black blood that spilled out of its veins, finding no pleasure in the way the imp laughed as he drained it dry.  He gagged on the blood, his body wanting to reject it immediately but he forced the blood down.  His reward was a slight return of strength which Alucard was immensely thankful for, it wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. He may have problems navigating the maze later but it was worth the tradeoff.

Tossing the corpse aside he slipped through the crack in the wall and indeed found himself in an odd area that deceivingly appeared to lie outside the castle despite being well below its surface and within the containment wall.  His hair and long green coat whipped wildly around him in the new setting as a snowstorm screamed and tore at his flesh. Due to the freakish storm, visibility was slim but through narrowed eyes he could see the shadowy outline of a tower in the near distance.  Looking down he could see a ruined staircase far below him that lead to the structure. Now sated with some fresh blood he was able to make the leap with little problem, though his landing was a bit clumsy. The blood of one imp could only return so much vitality. Perhaps he would find more stragglers to feed from in this area that he hoped would serve as a respite in his moment of dire need.

Braving the harsh elements but feeling no pain from them, Alucard crossed the staircase until he at last reached the tower, the only structure that seemed to occupy this space.  He craned his neck to look at the white washed spire, wondering what its purpose was.  Ascending the steps out of the weather Alucard found himself first in a large domed room that held a great clock set into the wall, flanked by angelic statues. Clearly the clock was the centerpiece of the room as its entirety filled one wall. His eyes scanned the beautiful time keeper for a moment before a chill began to creep up his back.  The air that had once filled the room seemed to flee and was replaced with something else, something suffocating.  He couldn’t put his finger on it but it made his skin crawl.

_“Almost there, Trevor. Don’t stop now. It’s been so long.”_

Alucard froze at the return of Satan’s voice, a deep fear beginning to set in that rooted him in place. Surely this was all part of his delusions. It had to be. The dead don’t return.  Steeling himself against his instincts, all of which were screaming that something was not right, he walked toward a nearby staircase that led him back into the elements briefly as he ascended further up toward its pinnacle. It didn’t take long to arrive at another doorway, which he paused at.  Now his instincts absolutely wailed for him to turn back and leave but a morbid curiosity forced him to set foot within the room to find hundreds of candles set haphazardly around.  The air here was more so thick and dripping of a dark miasma than the lower section of the tower. 

The first thing he saw made him blink in surprise, recognizing the portraits that were set into a trio of doorways within this tower; the founding members of the brotherhood as they had appeared in life. A stray thought entered his mind, he remembered reading the Brotherhood Founders once had occupied this castle and had set up a base here before their ascension into heaven. Was this their former quarters?

The second thing noticed, which he was surprised he didn’t notice first, was far more menacing and quickly made him forget about the founders. At the center of this room sat a large obsidian statue that he had seen before, it must have been a replica of one that lie within Dracula’s castle and had been a favorite of the vampire lord considering he had had it sculpted after his initial victory over Satan; It was a statue of a fallen Satan entwined by serpents and crowned by a thorny crown, all carved from the blackest of stone.  Alucard tentatively approached the statue and looked up into the lowered face of the stone figure but quickly averted his gaze from the soulless eyes above him. It was only a statue but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the thing was watching him, had been since he arrived. 

“What is this?” Alucard whispered, eyes following three massive chains that were attached to shackles around the hands and to a conjoined shackle around the feet of the statue and imbedded into each of the three doorways that led to the founder’s private quarters.  The air around Alucard seemed to become impossibly thicker and he found himself greatly disturbed by his discovery.  Was this a shrine? No. Impossible. His father would not tolerate such treason within his own lair where his power was absolute.

Alucard walked around the pedestal of the statue as he tried to ascertain what this statue of Satan was or who made it or why it was here at all.  He found himself at a loss though. He ducked beneath one of the stone black wings and circled to the front of the statue, curiously laying a hand on the surface but quickly ripping his now singed fingertips away.  What should have been frigid stone felt as if an inferno was boiling from within.

Alucard shivered at his discovery and nursed his hand, realizing he didn’t feel near as ‘safe’ here as he did staring down his father in a hopeless chase around the castle grounds.  The air was chilled from the storm outside, ice forming on the robbed statues that flanked the doorway that led out but the temperature seemed to plummet further, bringing the vampire to feel severely at ill ease. This place…This place was wrong. It felt wrong and looked wrong. 

Gazing at the ominous statue Alucard took several steps back feeling he had made a grave mistake of coming here, of being _led_ here. He needed to leave now.

_“Do you like it?”_

Alucard whipped around but found nothing; he was the only person there. Feeling a violent fear as the gravity of the situation hit him he turned and started to run for the door but he cried out in surprise as he smashed into the door just as it boomed shut, the other doorways slamming shut to cut off any and all escape. He tore unceremoniously at the aged and splinted wood of the door, tearing chunks from it with his clawed hands in his desperation to leave.

No. No. No. Please no!

 


	3. Adumbration of Artifice

A creeping laughter danced around the room, taunting Alucard. _“Oh little one, are you scared? Don’t have your daddy to protect you now, do you?”_

“You’re dead. You’re dead. I saw you. You are dead.” Alucard repeated to himself as he continued to beat and tear at the door that led to his salvation.

 _“Trevor.”_ Satan appeared at his side, sliding his face up to his own so suddenly it caused Alucard to gasp in surprise and throw himself violently away from the very real specter. He slid along a wall, knocking several of the candles over in his attempt to put space between them. The visage of Satan was not like he remembered, he was less gargantuan and demonic and more human in appearance, perhaps appearing similarly to before his fall from heaven.  The dark miasma that swirled around the man’s very naked form seemed to drip from his black hair and lead into two great black wings; an obvious hint that this was no man from the realm of God.  If not for the sharp gold irises set in blackened scleras and the insufferable pride the poured from every inch of the man he might not have recognized him as Satan at all. 

The demon approached him. “B-Back!” Alucard hissed, tripping over a large candelabrum in his haste and stumbling to fall on his side. He was quick to crawl back further from the intruding man, wanting nothing more than for the other to stay away.  This couldn’t be. It was impossible. How was this real?

“ _My my, has our previous encounter affected you so much that just my mere appearance can terrify you so?”_ Satan laughed mirthfully as he stretched his wings wide; clearly pleased at the reaction the other was giving him. _“Don’t worry I can’t harm you. Let me show you.”_   Alucard flinched as the demon rushed at him and made to slash at him but he was surprised and relieved when the other’s hand simple passed through him, leaving him unharmed. It seemed Satan’s form though visible had no true tangibility. _“Does that put you at ease now, little one?”_ Satan sauntered past Alucard to leisurely walk the circular room, the many candles casting eerie shadows across his form as he approached his effigy. 

Alucard warily watched Satan’s movements from the floor but could not will himself to rise. Once more the unwelcome twinge of tiredness hindered him and he feared he might not be able to support himself if he tried to stand. “You’re alive, Satan.”

 _“Lucifer, please. Satan is a name born from the mouths of men and is so vile.”_ Satan rubbed his hand along his statue, clearly taking a great amount of pride from the grand effigy of himself. _“So tell me boy, what do you think of my prison? Cozy isn’t it?”_

“Did my father imprison you?” Alucard ignored the man’s question and asked his own.

Satan laughed heartily at him. _“Gabriel? Of course not! Your father has no idea I still live. Oh no, it was another, some annoying little fledgling girl begat by Carmilla after the Dark Lord assumed her position as queen of the vampires. I assumed the girl dead but I was wrong.”_ Satan paused, his wings fluttering lightly, looking thoughtful before turning his attention back on Alucard, _“If I recall correctly your father’s transformation into a vampire was at this girl’s hand.”_

Alucard’s brow furrowed at the information. His father had never told him how he himself had come to be a vampire, no matter how often he asked.  Of course he could only take the demon’s words with a grain of salt; it wasn’t farfetched for him to stretch the truth well into the realm of lies. “What reason would the girl need to imprison you?”

Satan hmm’d thoughtfully before chuckling darkly _, “I guess she realized I can’t simply be killed, not even by your father, though he has proved himself an annoying thorn in my side.  I told you, I am eternal. I cannot die but apparently I can be caged.”_ He gestured to the room around them, his dark wings flaring widely. _“Here let me tell you a story; Once upon a time three founding members of a virtuous order of knights, sworn to do battle against the minions of Hell, were called to slay a demon that haunted a castle. This castle.”_ Satan punctuated his words by gesturing toward the door and the castle that lie beyond. Alucard stayed silent, choosing to humor the man.

 _“You see, the being had been summoned by the foolish Bernhard family because they thought they could control any monster they summoned to their feet, but unfortunately for them what they conjured up was not a demon at all. Oh no! It was in actuality an Old God, the Forgotten One, and their weak magic could not contain such a beast of unimaginable strength. So in come the three mighty servants of God!”_ Satan all of spat the word ‘God’, his eyes flashing dangerously. Alucard unconsciously pushed himself a little further away.

_“But it seemed not even the combined might of God’s chosen could defeat the Forgotten One so instead they sealed this creature away. Even after they ascended to heaven the dark halves that remained within their corporeal forms strengthened the seal further so that it could not escape. How ironic don’t you think?  But the story doesn’t end there. Of course not. Centuries later a young upstart from the Brotherhood - your father - embarked on a journey that left the Lords of Shadow dead thus weakening the seal to the Forgotten One’s prison. Fresh from his battle with the rightful ruler of men the Belmont was summoned to this castle, to this very tower to enter the prison and defeat the Old God, which he did, taking its power for his own twisted use. But that’s a story for another time.”_

“You love to hear yourself talk don’t you?” Alucard couldn’t hold his tongue. He immediately regret saying it out loud when he saw the other’s face pull back into a snarl and his wings flap violently. The other man approached him, his hair and the black miasma bellowing intensely around him.  Fixing the vampire with a menacing look he slowly circled him in a very predatory fashion. _“You and your father share a lot of similar characteristics it seem. You’re an insufferable lot, I don’t envy your father for having to suffer through your family’s name.”_ The man’s gold eyes narrowed viciously but a prideful and gleeful look returned to his face, _“Although while you are cursed with some of his ways I must say you don’t physically resemble your father so much. Gabriel, though certainly handsome, is a bit more of a brute that resembles a man holding a hammer that feels everything is the nail that must be whacked where as you’re a bit more…”_ Satan paused as he tried to find the word he was looking for, _“..Pliable.  You surely inherited Marie’s lovely face.”_

“Shut your mouth and don’t speak my mother’s name!” Alucard growled angrily, not picking up on the innuendo of Satan’s words.  He shakily shoved himself to his feet to level the other with a wicked glare as he tried to keep himself steady.  He had not forgotten who had caused his mother’s death at the hand of her beloved and he would hardly suffer hearing her true murderer saying her name, feeling as it would taint it. “You killed my mother and damned my family!”

Satan, amused by the outburst feigned hurt, bringing a hand theatrically to his chest as he gasped, _“It was not I! It was your father that killed your mother; don’t blame me for you having such a dysfunctional family!”_

“You bastard!” With a mighty roar Alucard lunged himself at the specter with every intention of clawing his eyes out but only succeeded in passing through the ghost and stumbling and crashing into the ground with a groan.  Satan’s laughter followed him, the man appearing at his side with a toothy grin on his mouth, pointy incisors glittering in the candlelight. _“Well wasn’t that just cute. Silly boy.”_

“Goddammit it, Satan, why are you here and why do you torment me?” Alucard hissed as he shakily raised himself and limped a small ways away, wishing the man’s specter would disappear.

_“Did you gleam nothing from my story? I suppose all you Belmont’s are a thick headed coterie, let me spell it out for you.  I’ve been imprisoned within the same prison that was used for the Forgotten One and therefore I cannot leave and believe me I want to.  But every prison has its key.”_

“You think I’ll help you find this key? Hell will freeze over before I would ever help you do such a thing.” Alucard weakly rasped, as he leaned against one of the shrouded statues that flanked the doorway out.

_“What an interesting thing to say, clearly you’ve never been to Hell, child. Never read Dante’s Inferno have you? He was a most excellent vessel from which to transcribe the wonderful visions of my domain. Hell isn’t just fire and brimstone like everyone likes to depict it.  Why, there are the green fields of Limbo or the vast rocky deserts of Greed or even the marshes of Styx within Wrath! Oh, but there are so many others…”_

Satan absolutely trembled with pride as he recounted the truth of his Hell, his eyes glistening brighter as he imagined it all so vividly. _“But the deepest part of Hell from which I rule over all other circles is settled amongst a frozen wasteland, surrounded by the frozen lake of Cocytus.”_ Satan crossed his arms across his chest, looking down his nose at the vampire, _“You humans know nothing of the beauties of my rings of Hell. I’ll be sure to regal you with the wonders that my domain holds and maybe even take you there when I’m free, little one.”_

“I won’t be freeing you Satan. Even if I, for some insane reason, desired to help I don’t know what the key is.” Alucard sighed grievously, rubbing one cool hand against his temple.  The long winded words of the other were beginning to become very tiring for him.

 _“You’ve already delivered the key to me.”_ Came the surprising reply that turned Alucard’s blood cold. Mind racing, he felt along his coat to see what manner of item he could have possibly brought along that could free the demon from his prison.

 _“I’ve quite missed seeing your face, Trevor.”_ Alucard pulled back with a gasped cry from Satan as he materialized in a cloud of miasma beside him, raising a hand to stroke his face but pausing just before he touched him, _“I so enjoyed our time together on the corpse of Leviathan as I tried to rid us of our shared enemy. Seeping into your soul and lulling you into my arms. You enjoyed the power didn’t you? I know you were so pleased each time I landed a painful blow to your father…it’s only fair since he crippled you isn’t it?”_

“S-Shut your foul mouth! You lie!” Alucard stammered, the words lacking the anger he intended and sounding entirely meek even to his own ears. He limped back from Satan needing to put space between them once more.

Satan laughed deeply, _“You will be pleased to know you’re less like your father than you once wished to be. Not even Gabriel, for all the tragedy thrown at him, gave into my offer of servitude. But you, Trevor, are not your father.”_

“Shut up!” Alucard cried again, grabbing his head in a harsh grasp, his sharp claws bringing blood to the surface. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut as Satan pushed and prodded at his single worst flaw. It wasn’t fair. One moment of weakness and he was damned for an eternity.

 _“Shhhhh”_ Satan shushed him, the languid thrall coming to encircle him with his body and wings as the man shook violently. _“It’s okay to admit you surrendered to my command. It’s only right my little one. How couldn’t you? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You chose your master that day and I will happily accept such a beautiful creature into my embrace.”_

“Stop talking! I would never serve you!” Alucard cried, stepping away from the visage of Satan but he was utterly surprised when a very solid hand caught his wrist and twisted him around to find a smirking Satan as its owner, _“Sealed away I am damned to this most fragile of forms. As I am I’m only able to influence those weak enough and close enough to me to fall under my sway. It came in handy to have those disgusting but helpful little imps craft the hidden path for you to one day find and follow.”_ Satan laughed as realization dawned in Alucard’s eyes. _“Despite that I am very much able to touch one that bares my mark. You are mine! How do you explain how easy it has been to influence you from my prison all these years? Those nightmares? Hah! You were so easy to torment and beckon back into my grasp and when I’m freed I will take great enjoyment in showcasing you to your father as my servant.”_

“No!” Alucard cried as he was pulled against Satan, his eyes wide and filled with horror as the man lifted his pale wrist and showed him a faint but unmistakable blight on the cracked flesh of his right hand, a mark he’d never noticed but now would never unsee, fine spidery veins spread from its black center; a mark of the damned, _“You are my slave and will never be freed of me. I know how to break the mighty dragon. His wife may be with God and utterly safe but you will have no such chance ever and it is through you that I will smash the mighty ‘Dracul’ into the pits of unending darkness and despair.”_ Satan’s hand roughly grabbed his face and leaned so close Alucard could feel his breath on his face, a lecherous promise glowing in the Aurelian gaze that made him want to shrink away, _“Once I have overthrown Gabriel I will take the greatest pleasure in taking you into my bed of snakes.”_

‘Monster!” Alucard yelled, trying to pry himself from the strong hold. “You..You wouldn’t!” Alucard’s heart fell as Satan’s smirk grew into a full fanged grin that told no lie. _“You don’t think I would enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with a man? Don’t be so simple child. I don’t discriminate beauty and it would be such a waste not to see how you squirm and cry out beneath my power.  I knew I wanted you the very moment I first lay eyes upon you in the Cathedral.”_

“You’re disgusting.” Alucard growled, wanting to retch the blood he’d recently ingested back up.  He managed to jerk his face from Satan’s hand so he no longer had to look at him or the longing debauchery that swam in the other man’s eyes. Hopelessness had long since set within Alucard’s very bones at this point. He could not escape. He’d gone from one frightening scenario into another.  On one side a father wants to take his memories and on the other a demon threatening to overturn the world and use him to do it and use his body as he saw fit. 

 _“Oh don’t be so modest, Trevor. I know you. I know the thoughts you’ve had and I know the man you once were. I know you’ve looked upon man and woman alike and have experienced attraction. Before you met your lovely Sypha you had a rather tremulous affair with a man, one of the_ _Dăne_ _ș_ _ti nobles from Wallachia. Grant, wasn’t it?”*_ Satan revealed oh so happily, enjoying the way the man shuddered in his grasp. It was as any a concession to the truth as any.

Alucard felt so horribly exposed under the scrutiny and horribly disturbed by the demon lord’s words.  The man was able to delve into his memories and see through him so thoroughly. He was an open book and the demon was right about Alucard’s discretions. He had taken men as lovers just as he’d taken women before he’d sworn himself to Sypha but he never took a lover in his undeath.  He would never love another woman as he had his darling Sypha but in a lot of ways his pure love for the woman had died with her and his humanity. He was that man no longer, he had died a long time ago and something else replaced him and it had perverse wants and needs of its own that even now he was trying to ignore.

Looking anywhere but at the man that held him captive, Alucard missed the glint in Satan’s eyes boring into his flesh as he continued to reveal secrets that he had ignored or pretended didn’t exist. _“Oh, you know as well as I do that sleeping with men isn’t your darkest secret, now is it?  As you’ve deteriorated beneath my gentle persuasions within this castle I’ve been able to dig into the deepest and darkest parts of your psyche.  Do you know what surprising thing I found nestled in those furthest cracks of your mind that even you try to hide from yourself?”_

“I don’t know.” Alucard denied weakly, his heart jumping into his throat to choke his words, afraid of what the demon’s words were going to be. He hissed as Satan once again seized his face and forced him to look him in the eye.  The knowing look in the fallen angel’s eyes made him want to curl into a ball in the furthest corner of the castle and never come out.  _“Don’t be so coy. I’ve seen those dark desires of yours, after all what’s more salacious than finding yourself attracted to your own daddy?”_

“Shut up!” Alucard all of screamed at Satan, renewing his violent struggle to get free but it only amused the other man more at the futile effort.  _“What? No denial? My, My…what would the One God think? No, better yet, what would your mother think? Not so sinless now, are we?”_

“You’re a liar.” Alucard snarled as he tried to shove at the other man, ignoring the deep shame and self-hate that was bubbling within him at the truth of the horrible accusation. _“Am I? Then why do I sense such self stigma from you at being called out?”_ Alucard balked at the man, still trying to shove himself away from the vile creature.  No. It was just an obscene accusation.  The only thing he felt for his father was a newfound respect and even admiration.  The beast that was his father had been the only person that had, whether he wanted it or not, consistently shown him some form of caring since his transformation.  He couldn’t possibly twist their relationship. Never!  His feelings were only ones of platonic affection… weren’t they? Oh, God, weren’t they?

Noticing the conflict of the other Satan laughed deeply, _“Are you so confused? My poor little servant can’t even admit to himself what he really desires. But don’t fret because you can forget all about your father. I will show you such pleasures, little one. Just give in and let me show them to you…”_ Satan shifted Alucard’s white hair aside so that his lips ghost across his ear. _“Now bow down to me…”_ Without warning the lord of hell shoved him vexatiously to the ground at his feet. _“It’s Lucifer who commands you!”_

Alucard winced as he fell forward from the forceful action, his arms straining to keep his body upright as he attempted to recover from having such dark secrets dangled painfully in his face. Through his messed pale hair he looked up at the smirking fallen angel, a snarl pulling at his lips to reveal his fangs, “Go. To. Hell.”  Satan only laughed at him as he began to saunter around the room which held his prison. _“Gladly and I’ll take the whole world with me! But first, my little fallen one, I need something from you. Give me your blood so that I can be free.”_

  _“_ My…blood?” Alucard knew he looked as puzzled as he felt. Why was his blood necessary to free Satan?

 _“I told you, every prison has a key. In order to break the seal that binds me I need the blood from whom the seal was cast, and that would be your blood. I’m not picky. Slit your throat or cry bloody tears over my seals, but do it quickly. I’m an impatient master.”_ Satan chuckled, his eyes burning in the dim light.

When did this happen? How did the creator of this seal get his blood involved in this madness? “I will not help you escape. You will never get my blood so long as I live!” Alucard hissed at the other.  Satan looked marginally annoyed. _“Well then I guess I’ll just have to encourage you now and punish you later…”_ Alucard couldn’t help but flinch as the man approached him but a great sound rumbled just outside the door causing Satan to stop and both of them to look at the trembling door. Alucard’s heart jumped with elation feeling the familiar presence beyond the door that he’d completely forgotten about as he’d been suffering the other’s torment.  _“It seems your father has found you… how annoyingly foreseeable.”_ Satan dully sighed, frowning in great annoyance at the violently shaking door.

Alucard began to crawl toward the door, never so happy to know that his father was angrily beating at the now splintering wood, great chunks flying to the floor.  Before he could reach it Alucard found himself hoisted up by the hand of Satan again and the other’s mouth crush possessively onto his own. He fought against the intrusion of the unwarranted action, wincing when he felt a tongue force its way into his mouth.  He tried desperately to bite down but found he could not harm the other in his state; Satan could very well do what he willed to him but he could not harm him in return. Laughter against his mouth was the prize he earned for the attempt. Breaking the kiss, Satan grabbed his head and placed his lips up to his ear to whisper dangerously, _“Don’t think this is the end. I’ve learned from my past mistakes and I’ve grown an appreciation for patience and tact. I will seek you out no matter how long it may take and I will lure you back to my grasp and have your blood in time.”_

As the last of the door groaned and caved under the outside onslaught Alucard felt himself released and the visage of Satan disappear entirely, leaving him to crumple to the floor.  Alucard whipped his head back and forth as he searched for any signs of the fallen angel but found none.  He was gone.

“Trevor!” Dracula’s gruff voice echoed in the entrance to the founder’s quarters as the man began to force himself through the ruined doorway.

“Father!” Alucard cried, overjoyed that Dracula had arrived.  Now he could end this madness once and for all.  The sound of Dracula’s steel toed boot hitting the stone echoed in the room and Alucard unsteadily forced himself to his feet, waddling with his occasional limp through his pain and exhaustion over to the older vampire, falling into a heap into the man’s awaiting arms. “I’m so glad you found me.” Alucard was openly sobbing now.  After having faced such a demon, a very real demon, and suffering his words and ministrations he was completely spent.

“It’s okay, son. I’m here.” Dracula coaxed, rubbing his back gently.  Alucard pulled back and grabbed fistfuls of Dracula’s coat, “He’s here father. Satan isn’t dead! It’s my blood he wants to free himself!” He blurted out, sounding utterly mad. He rambled on and on until finally Dracula shushed him.

“Satan is dead. It’s his memory that haunts you, nothing more.”

Alucard shook his head feverishly, tightening his grip on his father’s coat, “No! Please believe me! I did not imagine it! It’s been Satan all along, I swear it!”  Alucard cried, hitting Dracula in the chest angrily. Why didn’t his father believe him?! Why!? This was no time for the other to lose faith in him!  The glint of the accursed sword sheathed in his father’s belt reminded the younger vampire why he had been running and hiding from this very man in the first place.  He could have wailed at the cosmic joke that was being played upon him now, it was the tale for the ages; the only person aware that Satan is alive and is planning his return is completely ignored and disregarded and in some sick way Dracula was unwittingly helping Satan get his way.

Run. He had to run.

Alucard pulled away from his father and started to dash not quite so quickly away but a hand grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him savagely back. He turned and tried to slash at his father, his face alive with desperation but his weak strikes were easily knocked back. They struggled within the room for a few moments, a son fighting to save more than just his life, but it was futile and Alucard was knocked back onto the floor in the shadow of Satan’s effigy.

Staring up at the looming figure of his father now brandishing the sword that bore Alucard’s name, Alucard’s face screwed up in horror with his eyes wide. “Don’t please! Fa-“ Alucard was cut off before he could finish, the blade of the sword, faster than he could begin to follow, sliding effortless through his chest and into his heart.

Alucard’s eyes widened impossibly further as he registered the pain with a choked gasp.  Immediately his vision began to dim and his eyes fluttered.  He tried to speak but found his throat blocked any further speech, only rasps and garbling escaped his trembling lips. Dracula was hovering above him, his face a neutral mask but his eyes reflecting the true agony that he was feeling.  Alucard felt his father brush hair from his face as he looked up at him through heavy eyes, pleading silently for him to remove the blade. He wanted to wail as drops of his blood splattered onto the floor, knowing that Satan was getting the last laugh. No longer able to fight against the tug of darkness Alucard’s eyes slid shut and he fell into a torpor that only this sort of blade could offer.  The final thing he was aware of was Satan’s laughter and voice ringing in his ears as he fell into oblivion.

_“I will make you watch your world burn, everything you know disappear, and your father crumble. Beneath my grandeur you will discover I can be a wonderfully cruel master.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dracula watched life drain from his child and go completely limp on the hard cold floor.  A chill ran up his spine as the gravity of the situation hit him and he couldn’t fight a well of panic within him. He knew it could still be remedied by removing the blade but he refused.

This was Alucard’s chance.

With a heavy heart Dracula picked the limp form of his son up off the floor, maneuvering him carefully into his arms before standing straight and turning to leave.  He cast a brief glance around the room, his lip curling into a snarl at the sight of a statue of Satan at the core of the founder’s quarters.  He’d made no such command to have it erected. He would have to send some of his servants to destroy the accursed thing later.  Turning, the vampire lord stepped from the room, failing to notice the small pool of blood that stained the floor creep toward the foot of the statue. Nor did he see one of the great chains that were shackled to the statue crumble to dust.

With a heavy heart Dracula carried his son through the abandoned wing of the castle and up into the upper levels of the castle, faintly curious how his son had managed to find such a place but not curious enough to consider it further.  The ancient vampire carried his son easily but the burden hung upon his shoulders like a mountain and he found his feet began to feel heavier as he eventually found his way to a familiar path he’d once taken so long ago for the very same purpose.  Deep within the bowels of the castle he finally arrived at his destination and passed into a room that once housed his throne but was now a tomb; his son’s original tomb.  Dracula glared angrily at the shattered mirror of fate that sat larger than life at the back of the room, daring it to try and interfere with his choices as it had always done.  The mirror sat silent and offered no resistance. 

Dracula approached the marble sarcophagus that bore the name he’d given his nameless son when he’d first extinguished his life. He glanced at the shattered mirror. Alucard. Dracula. It seemed fitting at the time. Using only one hand he shoved the heavy lid aside and carefully laid his sleeping son into the finely furnished interior.  Dracula stared down at the still form of his only son, considering their long and arduous history as he took a moment to offer his respects to the sleeping man.

“I did this for you, Trevor. I chose my family, I chose you and I always will. I wish you understood that.” The recent memory of a fearful Alucard crying out before he’d run him through with the blade caused Dracula to wince.  Reaching into the sarcophagus he stroked the rosary still hanging around his son’s neck then brushed a finger lovingly along his cheek, the first pangs of true regret beginning to pull at his conscious. “Have I made a mistake, Marie?” If his long dead wife knew the answer she did not answer.  He brushed some stray strands of Alucard’s hair from his face and placed a loving kiss on his forehead before retreating entirely, pulling the lid back to lock into place.  He rested his hand upon it for a moment.

Dracula turned from the marble structure and approached the remains of the once great Mirror of Fate. He stood before it, staring at the innumerable shards that reflected the world in their shimmering surface. If he cared to look closely he may have seen subtle differences of his own reflection in each piece of the damaged mirror but as it were the Castle’s master cared not for ‘Fate’ let alone what it had to show him. He’d already absolved to forge his own fate by his hand and none others, not even God’s.

He would remove the blade and resurrect his son in a few centuries. By then the sleep should have done its intended design; an induced amnesia of sorts. In the meantime he would hunt down and destroy anything that linked Alucard to him as his son. It would only hinder his plan and possibly give the Brotherhood of Light an advantage over him.  His son must remain ignorant to the truth.  Dracula stood before the mirror for a long time, not moving, and basking in familiar sorrow that seemed to form his very existence. The air of the room suddenly wavered as another entity entered into his presence.

“Master… I’m sorry for your loss.” It was a familiar disembodied voice.

“Why have you come here without my consent….” Dracula turned from the mirror and faced his servant with a deathly look, “Death?”  The tattered black robe of the hovering figure bellowing as it bowed deeply, the cracked mask it wore covering and concealing its face. “Forgive my intrusion but your servants wish to know what to do.”

Dracula sneered, taking delight in seeing his former enemy grovel at his feet.  Death was too good for Zobek. An eternity as his servant was a far more fitting punishment and he’d been sure to pluck the Lord of Shadow’s soul from the underworld and bound it to his will using the devil mask, making sure to sear the mask upon the other’s face to never be removed or destroyed, unless Dracula himself chose to do so.  Zobek could no longer offer up any competition and lived to forever serve him.  It had been a long wait to get the mask and to set his plan into motion but it had proved a worthy endeavor and gave him unending pleasure to have this man beneath his boot.

“Tell my minions,” Dracula trailed off as he considered, but his age old anger was already raising within him, having long simmered beneath the surface, the image of his son lying in his crypt causing it to flare uncontrollably again.  No longer was his anger held at bay and tempered by the familiar and soothing presence of his son.  Someone must suffer. God must suffer. He would start with the foolish mortals that had failed to abandon the city carved within his castle. “…the castle and ‘The Dragon’ will rise!”

Death bowed again, “Excellent, my lord. I will spread the word.” With that the necromancer disappeared.

Dracula turned to look at the mirror, a malicious grin pulling at his face, his darkness unbound. God would be reminded that he had not forgotten his oath to always be a thorn in his side.  He would make sure everyone felt his suffering as deeply as he did. None would be spared his ire!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original CV games Grant Danasty’s surname could have been a reference to the historical Dănești noble house from Wallachia.  I liked the possible reference so I switched them out for this mentioning of Grant in the fic. Oh and I really wanted Dracula to have his right hand man... er right boot man. What's Dracula without Death?


	4. Vivication of Stygian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the record the story will now be picking up hundreds of years later from the last chapters. Think of the previous 3 chapters as a set up for the rest of the fic. So now this is set during an alternate timeline of the Dawn of Sorrow era with Soma corrupted by Celia. Also ignore the dates given in the DoS games because the timeline has been adjusted for this AU. So instead of 1999 the fight between Dracula and Julius was in 2999...yeah real creative right? I wanted to still allude to that battle having happened at the turn of a century still. So as it were Dracula eventually revived Alucard who went along his merry amnesiac way of fighting against the great evil Dracula. Events of the previous Castlevania lore could easily have spanned through this time - such as Alucard facing off against Dracula as he did in Symphony of the Night and Shanoa kicking ass during Order of Ecclesia etc etc..

Alucard was surrounded by whispers and darkness.  He walked through a void, unaware of where he was walking. He tried to will his legs to stop but they did not heed to him as if controlled by another and spurred him on into the shadows until, at last, he caught sight of a speck of light ahead of him. Disembodied voices called to him but he could not understand them.  He thought he heard Latin intermingled within but it was all gibberish to his ears.  He walked steadily toward the light, its brilliance growing brighter and brighter until his boots finally clicked onto stone and the darkness receded from behind him.

The man looked around himself finding the room seemed familiar yet he did not recognize it.  The room was washed in candlelight revealing doorways with masterfully painted portraits above them and a statue of a great winged angel bound in the center of the room. The great structure seemed to leer at him from the shadows and he felt himself shutter under its lifeless eyes.

“Where am I?” He wondered aloud, a sensation at the back of his mind balking at this place.  He felt an unknown dread growing that made him feel so very vulnerable in this mysterious shrine.

_“Trevor…”_

Alucard whirled around, looking around the room but finding nothing.  He looked warily around the ominous room and began to back toward a door to his side but he jerked when he felt his back come into contact with something. Turning slowly, he stifled a gasp, finding himself gazing into two gilded eyes.  He spirited himself a distance away from the man he saw standing there and addressed him.

“Who are you? Did you bring me here?” Alucard demanded, feeling very vulnerable at the man knowing his name. None knew his name so how did he? “Answer me!”

The other only laughed at him, stepping from the shadows to reveal two prominent black wings flexing behind him and a miasma that oozed and dripped from them.  Alucard watched in rapt horror as snakes begin to writhe from the darkness that flowed from this creature.  He started to yell at the man again but found his voice only caught in his throat, allowing little more than a strained wheeze to come forth. He turned to reach for his blade at his side but found it to be gone.  When he looked back up he was startled to find the man was gone.

“What is this?” Alucard whispered to himself.  He went rigid when he felt himself grabbed and forced around, finding that same strange creature standing there.  He struggled against the strong grasp, crying out when the man grabbed his face with one hand and his right hand with the other.  He forced his wrist up and Alucard was horrified as a blight on his skin appeared beneath the man’s grasp.  Before he could utter a horrified word the man leaned close to his face, their lips practically brushing. _“Trevor….”_ The man whispered, nuzzling his cheek, _“Come to me, little one. Your master desires your presence at his feet…. Wake up!”_

Alucard awoke from the nightmare with a cry, bolting straight up from the musty chair he’d fallen into an unwelcome rest in, sending the chair to clatter to the floor overturned. His eyes were wide with fear and the man took a moment to steady his harsh breathing as the nightmare’s hold on him began to wane.  Slowly but surely the world of the living and its clarity came back to him.  Lifting his hands he gingerly prodded at his temples to ease a dull ache that was growing there.  When had he fallen asleep? 

Alucard shook the wrinkles from his black cloak and ran his fingers through his false blond hair as he paced around the small room.  He was waiting for his charges. That’s what he had been doing.  The two of them were characteristically late he noticed with a sigh, gold eyes flicking over to a ruined yet still ticking grandfather clock that set against the opposite wall.  How late were those two for him to have actually given in to sleep? 

Sighing in mild annoyance the man up righted the chair he’d overturned and returned to pacing the lamp lit room, deciding against sitting to avoid the possibility of falling into another unwanted slumber, the very thought of having the nightmare return weighing heavily on him.  He’d had them for as long as he could remember, since awakening in Dracula’s castle eons ago. Always the same; the same dark void, the same unintelligible voices, the same dreadful feeling, and the same unreachable light at the end of a tunnel. …but he’d reached the tunnels end this time. It was the first time he’d ever dreamt beyond the dark void. That man… That creature, who was he? He was so… unnerving. Alucard pushed the sleeve of his coat up and turned his right hand over, finding relief in seeing no mark upon its pallid surface.

“Nothing but phantoms.” Alucard convinced himself, unable to fight the shudder that wracked his body all the same. Forgetting the nightmare for the time being Alucard’s thoughts turned to the quest at hand; destroying the newly risen Dark Lord.  Two years prior Soma had become corrupted by the priestess Celia and had ascended Dracula’s long vacant throne.  The Brotherhood of Light had attempted to foil the plot but ultimately they had failed, Alucard had failed, and now Dracula had returned to the land of the living.

Alucard’s mouth twitched. No. That wasn’t right. Soma did not feel like Dracula, Alucard knew the distinct pulse of power that the vile man emulated, no Soma felt different.  He had suspicions that the Brotherhood had been wrong about Dracula being reborn anew and Soma fell into a different category altogether.  The Brotherhood would not hear Alucard’s suspicions so he kept them to himself but in his heart he knew Soma was unfortunate enough to be the newest Lord of Shadow, born from the corruption of Dracula’s power and other’s meddling with forces beyond their understanding.

But knowing that, what did that mean of Dracula himself?  Did the monster still live?  Something unknown had went on behind the scenes; something he suspected the mysterious “Order of Shadows” had a hand in when they’d sealed Dracula’s power away so long ago.  He would have to investigate the situation once they’d succeeded in destroying Soma and ridding the world of his corruption.  It was an unfortunate loss of an innocent life, one that Alucard felt great pain in not being able to stop back in the castle Celia had constructed for her Dark Lord candidates, the supposed ‘inheritors’ of Dracula’s power, all of which had been nothing but lies.

Dracula…  Alucard tensed up as he felt his blood begin to boil at the thought of the monster.  He could not remember much of his earthly life but he would always remember the monster that had killed his mother so brutally and when he’d gone to rectify the situation and get revenge for his murdered mother, the Dark Lord had taken his life just as maliciously, cruelly inflicting his vampiric gift upon him as he lay dying.   He’d been stripped of his very humanity because of the beast.  His revenge was just as eternal as Dracula’s curse was. 

Alucard glowered at a table, caught up in his dark thoughts as he was.  The table simply took the withering glares in silence.  The sound of footsteps made Alucard’s ears twitch and he sighed loudly, “Finally.”  He turned on his heel, relieving the table of its unwarranted punishment, and strode to the center of the room as he waited for his companions to cross the threshold. His hand fell to the Alucard Sword at his side, fondling the blade in anticipation and dread of what was to come.

_“God has abandoned you…you will all fail beautifully..”_

Alucard’s face furrowed at the voice, his wrist beginning to tingle uncomfortably. He shook the appendage as he turned and looked around the simple room. 

_“They will die but worry not. I will find you and place you at my feet where you belong.”_

Alucard whirled around trying to pinpoint the voice but finding nothing but the shadows the lamps threw across the room.  Was this one of Soma’s creatures sent to torment him and dissuade him? Was he going mad? Alucard continued turning wildly around in his spot in an attempt to locate the voice.

“Alucard? What are you doing?”

All at once it stopped. No voice. No odd tingling. Alucard turned quickly and found the latest Belmont heir eyeing him curiously; noticing the unusual state the disguised vampire was in.  Alucard knew he must have been quite the sight; twirling in place as he desperately looked for something that didn’t exist.  The equally perplexed look on the young Belnade’s woman beside the hunter further proved it.

“N-Nothing.” Alucard said, pushing the blond locks from his face that had fallen there in his excitement.  “Just a breeze…” His excuse was lame, even to him.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Yoko asked approaching Alucard, her brows knit severely and concern emanating from every bit of the sorceress, her ‘maternal’ instincts for the vampire seemingly on high alert this night.

“I’m fine.” Alucard waved her off, giving her the smallest of smiles before turning his attention to the other man.  “Did you find anything, Julius?” Alucard asked the vampire hunter, watching as the man shook his head, messy brown hair bouncing as he did. “No. Just the occasional monster and demon.  Yoko had about the same luck as I.  There are no apparent traces of Soma here but I know he’s here.” Julius’ eyes narrowed, “I can feel his dark power. It fills this cursed place.”  The hunter’s hand reflexively went to the combat cross that hung at his side, a replica of the Vampire Killer that had long ago been lost; there was fresh black blood from felled monsters staining its surface and the long brown coat of the man who held it.

“It’s very odd,” The rose robed sorceress added, lifting a finger to her lips in thought, “The monsters here are not as many as they were back at Celia’s castle.  Why do you think Soma would abandon that place now where he had so many creatures to call upon and move here? Why seek out this ruined castle?” Yoko’s blue eyes winced in thought.

“This is Dracula’s castle, why wouldn’t he return here? He is the rebirth of Dracula after all.” Julius answered gruffly, shoving one hand into his blood stained coat as he looked around the room, not seeming to share the same ‘Lord of Shadow’ theory as Alucard.  “I’m surprised to see it, though. I thought our informants were mistaken when they reported Soma had found the ruins of Dracula’s castle but it seems I was the one who was mistaken.”

“After Dracula was killed the castle disappeared but now it has reappeared. “ Yoko continued with a click of her tongue, letting her arm slide around her midsection in a very usual stance for the woman, “Was the castle called back by Dracula’s new vessel?”

“The castle never disappeared.” Alucard pointed out, easing off of his lame leg to allow his weight onto the other. “This castle was only lost to the land and reclaimed by the earth. Before Dracula took this castle for himself it was inhabited by the Dark Lord of the vampires, Carmilla, until some unknown warrior slayed her. More than likely Soma sought out this place for the imprints of Dracula’s power and perhaps even hers that are locked within the castle itself.”

“Who do you suppose defeated Carmilla and the other Lords of Shadow?” Yoko thoughtfully asked shifting the focus of the conversation, tapping her chin again. “In all my study of the old scriptures I’ve never stumbled across a name.  Kind of odd if you ask me because that’s not something you simply forget to keep record of.”  Yoko rocked on her heels and her eyes took a dark look. “I even tracked down one piece of the Brotherhood’s historical script outside their walls.  It wrote specifically of this hero but his name was marred from the page so that it could not be read.   It’s almost like someone, or shall I say a certain organization of Light, doesn’t want us to know who he was.  I know no one really cares for my theories but let us look at Gabriel Belmont; he was once the greatest of the Brotherhood’s warriors and revered by all to the point of being deemed ‘God’s Chosen’.  I wonder if Gabriel Belmont was the one that defeated the Lords of Shadow.” 

Yoko’s theories were not popular, of this much she was well aware but she was not the type of person to not seek out the truth.  So far she’d escaped the ire of the Brotherhood of Light but that was only because she hadn’t dared question the history of Gabriel Belmont to their face.  She had a feeling it would end badly if she did. But be that as it may, the Brotherhood’s explanation that Gabriel had simply turned his back on them and God for no reason never set well with her. Men of his mold did not make such a sacrifice without cause.

Julius made a disapproving sound in his throat at Yoko’s accusation. “The fact that you are suggesting the Brotherhood has tried to keep something like that secret is flirting with treason, Yoko.  You should be careful of what you say.” Yoko met her fellow hunter’s eyes, refusing to back down, but while there was severe disapproval there she could see a distinct conflict about the subject there too.  She suspected Julius, for all his loyalty to the Brotherhood, was beginning to have his own doubts about their altruism he just wasn’t willing to admit it.  “No matter whom Gabriel Belmont was the man rejected the ‘Belmont’ namesake when he gave into the darkness.  His name should have been wiped completely from history for such a grievous act. He is no ancestor of mine.” 

Yoko ignored the last of Julius’ comment and turned the conversation in yet another direction. “Interesting fact; did you know Dracula actually means “Son of the Dragon”? Which if you think about it that name should go to his direct heir.” Yoko tapped her cheek thoughtfully, “You know I’ve heard that Dracula did in fact have a son.  Some say it was a dhampir others speculate Dracula turned his only flesh and blood child into a vampire who haunts the shadows of the night.  I wonder what really happened to him.”

“If a child bore from that demon did exist I’m sure Dracula murdered the babe as it slept, “Julius spat, “I wouldn’t put it past the monster to murder his own child to benefit himself or keep the child from growing into a true Belmont that would have hunted him down.”

“Oh come on Julius!” Yoko burst out, stomping her foot as she glared at the man.  If there was one thing the two disagreed on it was history, especially a history this personal to both of them, “Even Dracula wouldn’t have murdered his own son!  The fact you are standing here attests to that!”

“And who said he had a son?”  Julius crossing his arms defiantly at the woman, “He could have drowned a daughter.”  Yoko huffed angrily and was about to enter into a vicious debate over the child of Dracula but before it could go any further Alucard cut them both off, tiring of the conversation.  “Dracula did have a surviving human child who clearly carried on the Belmont namesake else you would not be standing here, Julius. However I have never encountered a demon turned son.  This ‘phantom’ is likely nothing more than that and it’s not worthy of arguing over nor is Gabriel Belmont’s history when we have a very real danger lurking in this castle. Have you both forgotten the severity of our predicament already?  We came here to slay Soma not argue over trivialities. So let us stop wasting our time and do just that.”  He snapped.  Both the other hunters grumbled under the withering glare Alucard gave them. 

“Well in that case…what about my theory that you’re actually Dracula’s son, Adrian? You don’t know in what era you lived. It could be a fit.” Yoko added, using the moniker that most people called Alucard.  She was unhindered by the other man’s attitude, her eyes lighting up with her proposed theory. But the far fiercer glare that she received from the other man made her hold her tongue.

“That man is _not_ my father. Don’t ever say something so ridiculous again.” Alucard’s words were like venom but the spirited Yoko did not look away under the fiery rage that simmered in the golden eyes. “It’s just a theory and food for intellectual thought. Nothing to get worked up about.” She soothed, holding her hands up in surrender.  The witch pursed her lips and glanced over to Julius, not ready to let their argument die completely, “This isn’t over Belmont, mark my words.”  Julius rolled his eyes but smiled at her, accepting her challenge of historical debate, “I look forward to your verbal thrashing and vast knowledge of Dracula lore later.”

Ignoring the two, Alucard began to advance further into the castle as the other two followed suit. As they passed under the shadows of titanic suits of armor the trio couldn’t help but be amazed at the magnitude of the castle and the furnishings that lie strewn around.  Great chandeliers, tables and benches and chairs fit for a king, beautiful architecture and equally wonderful statues littered its vast chambers.  To have seen this place in its hay day would have truly been something to behold.

“This castle was once the home to the Bernhard family over two millennia ago.” Yoko said aloud, seeming to wish to be their historical guide once more, “The family was nose deep in the occult and had a bad habit of summoning demons.” 

“The Bernhard’s still have that bad habit. Ever heard of the “Order of Shadows”? That family is bad news.” Julius added with a shudder. “I’ve seen their Commander; Cullen is his name I think.  I’ve talked with him a few times and he seems a pleasant enough kid but something seems very off about him, but I can’t quite put my finger on why.”

“I suspect there is a greater power behind Cullen.” Alucard rubbed one of his hands along the wall, looking into a doorway that lead off into another wing of the castle, but passed it by feeling nothing of importance to be that way. “I can sense something dark and ancient within their circle but I’ve yet to discover what it is.  Any scouts the Brotherhood has sent to investigate have wound up missing or dead, their throats tore out and drained of blood.  Perhaps it is an old vampire that lies at their heart.”

“That’s…disturbing.” Julius countered, stepping aside some rubble, “I thought Dracula had been the only vampire not killed by the Brotherhood, well, besides you, Alucard.  Are you not the last?” 

Alucard shook his head, “No. I highly doubt the Brotherhood has been able to find all the vampires that hide in the darkest parts of our world. It would be impossible.  The ones that are obnoxious enough to challenge the Brotherhood have been killed but it is the clever ones that bide their time and choose their moves carefully that one need be wary of.  It would be foolish to assume there would not exist children of the night who have learned how to play their hand carefully.” 

Julius was quieted by the revelation, pondering it carefully. His hand again sliding to the hilt of his combat cross that served to calm his nerves.  As the trio wandered further into the depths Yoko suddenly spoke up. “Adrian, what is your name?” 

“Alucard.” Alucard coolly said back. 

Yoko rolled her eyes in annoyance, “No. Your real name.”

“Adrian.” Alucard answered again, kicking a stone out of his path.  This impending conversation was not one he relished the thought of anymore than the previous one.  What was it about Yoko that made her so curious about everything?  The brotherhood should have sent her to work with the historians behind the scenes with her unending curiosity and ability to retain certain information so well.  The Brotherhood’s master librarian and she would have gotten along very well. 

“No. Your real name. R. E. A. L.” Yoko spelled out with some aggravation, flipping her blond hair out of her face with a hand, her nose scrunched in annoyance. “You have a given name. It starts with a ‘ _t_ ’ I think, or is it a ‘ _c_ ’? No, no, it’s a ‘ _t_ ’.  There might be an ‘r’ in there somewhere too.  I can hear the whispers of it from your thoughts some times.” 

“My name died with me a long time ago.” Alucard replied with a sigh, adding “It’s a bit rude for you to read me with your clairvoyance.”  Yoko breathed deeply before she sagely answered Alucard, “Just because you died as a human Adrian, doesn’t mean your name died.  We all change as we grow and in most cases we all grow into very different people from whom we once were or thought we’d ever be, but it doesn’t nor shall it ever change our names.  We are who we are.” 

Alucard contemplated her deep words before answering again, “Arikado.”  The name garnered a low amused chuckle from Julius at the false name and an annoyed sigh from Yoko, “Oh God dammit, Adrian, are you even trying anymore?”  Knowing she was defeated Yoko sulked for the time being and the group fell into silence for a time.  After a period of slow progression through the candle lit halls Julius broke the silence with his own curiosity.

“Alucard, I’ve noticed you have not shed your disguise yet.” The hunter eyed the vampire’s convincing guise. Long blond hair cascaded and licked at his human features, flowing over his shoulders and well down his back.  The clothing he wore was befitting of one of a noble birth; a long black overcoat hung off his body, decorated richly and lined with golden decoration and beneath it he wore an equally black long vest held together with a silver broach.  The same gilded decorations lined this inner vest as well.  At his neck a ruffle of a cravat could be seen peeking over his vest. The only thing that didn’t go with the disguise was the inhuman gold irises’ set in the whites of his eyes.  It seemed it was the one thing the vampire was unable to hide.

On more than one occasion the vampire hunter had teased him about his appearance, calling him a “warrior princess” which had gone over about as well as one might assume.  He would find himself eating dirt under a very unforgiving foot but to him, and even Yoko, it was worth it to see the way the man’s mouth would quirk into what was certainly a pout. The man was vicious but he could pout when he was teased. 

Julius knew he was a force to be reckoned with but his masculinity was a bit less severe than he expected. Alucard was no brute and was far more refined than most. Moody with a tendency to brood but still refined.  His true appearance, which the hunter had not been privy to witness more than once, held the same features in the vampire hunter’s opinion, there was a more feral aspect to him as a vampire but the face was still just as lovely, even if it was an odd sort of lovely.

“Julius is right. I figured you would have shed your disguise by now. Surely this is worthy of releasing your vampiric side completely?” Yoko piped up, excitement and curiosity flashing in her eyes, “I’ve always wanted to see what you look like so unbound. I’ve never seen it. I bet it’s impressive.” The woman was all of writhing her hands in excitement. To see a vampire and not one of the lesser types to her would have been vastly intriguing to see up close.

Alucard leveled an annoyed look at the overly excited sorceress.  Excited over seeing a monster? Clearly the girl was mad. No one wanted to see the true form of a vampire. Alucard did not relish in showing the creature he had become to anyone. He remembered the sly looks of horror and disgust he’d received over the years at seeing his inhuman condition. He was very much a unique creature among even his own kind because of his choices to not sate his blood lust on humans. “Very few have ever seen me as I truly am and I’m sorry to disappoint you but I have no intentions of doing so now.  I am confident I will be strong enough to handle Soma without my full strength unleashed.”

“Vanity is unfitting of you, Alucard.” Julius grinned, causing Yoko to laugh lightly behind her hand.  Alucard turned a glowering look at them before stalking away only pulling further chuckles from his companions. “I’ll be asking the Brotherhood to transfer you two to someone else’s supervision when we are done here.” Alucard growled behind him, leaving the two to hurry to catch up.  The two hunter’s choked laughter grew louder at his empty threat. 

For what must have been hours the trio explored the inner sanctum of the castle.  Eventually they found the great door, carved with the effigy’s of writhing women and men, that led to Dracula’s old throne room and after shoving the rusted door far enough in they entered the room.  It was as empty and silent as the rest of the castle.

“He’s not here.” Yoko pointed out, despite not needing to state the obvious fact.  Alucard carefully approached the grand stone throne and ran a hand over the dusty fixture, remembering a time when the very thing caused men of different ages to blanch at the mere thought of it; the seat in which the man had sat, carrying out crimes of hate against the world.  His eyes fell on a large mosaic of an eclipsed moon at the foot of the throne.  His hand strayed to the sword at his side, swearing it was thrumming unusually beneath his hand as if it sensed something but he felt nothing. Shifting his gaze he glanced around the musty room, noting the massive statues that were carved from the pillars and moldy rug that ran from the throne to the door.  Indeed there was nothing here; no hint of power from the new dark lord was here, only moonlight filtering in through the stain glass that was mounted in this room.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to keep searching then if he wants to play a game of ‘Hide & Seek’.” Julius growled turning and leaving the decrepit room in a huff. “Oh hey! Come on, Adrian. He’s leaving us. We shouldn’t separate, Julius!” Yoko hollered after the haughty man, hurrying after the hunter, not wanting him to get too far away.  Alucard cast another long look around the shadowy room; visions of a far away past when he’d challenged an insane necromancer and defeated Dracula subsequently, rising briefly.  But the memory was gone and long since played out. 

_'They will blame you_ _for his sins._ _They will always blame you because of what you are_ _…_ _'_

Alucard stiffened at the return of the whisper but quickly discounted it as his imagination. It had to be.  Turning from the throne Alucard hastened out of the room, his eyes falling on the odd mosaic once more before he exited and easily caught up with Julius and Yoko.  Together they ventured further into the castle and just as before there were few monsters, only the occasional imp or possessed armor, of which were easily dispatched by either a spell or weapon.  It was very odd and none of the hunters were as eased by the lack of resistance as they might have normally been. 

Walking through a corridor Alucard noted a large axe armor he knew they passed earlier. It seemed the castle was beginning to toy with them.  It did not bode well for any of them. It became more obvious of the demonic influence when they found themselves back in the same wing in which they had started despite having never turned back in the direction. It was a disturbing and maddening find.

“Damn it all to hell!” Julius snarled kicking a broken table over. “We keep going in circles. Is this castle haunted by a poltergeist that enjoys toying with us?”

“Demon.” Yoko corrected, not caring when Julius gave a tired sigh and glare her direction.

“Whatever it is, it is impeding our progress.  This isn’t working out as well as I had hoped.” Julius snapped back earning himself a glare from the Belnades sorceress.

Alucard fingered the blond tendrils that licked at his face and lightly chewed on his bottom lip as Julius and Yoko quarreled, it was a habit he had picked up over the years.  The castle was beginning to get to them; even Alucard was feeling strained from this unwanted turn of events; lost to the wiles of the castle.  Perhaps it was time for a slightly different course of action.

 “We should split up.” Alucard spoke, silencing the other hunters.

“Whoa, whoa! Is that really a good idea?” Yoko asked a bit irate, fixing Alucard with a wary glare. “Isn’t that what _it_ ,” Yoko’s hands flipped in air to indicate the castle around them, “, would want? I have to disagree with what you’re proposing. It would be very unwise to separate.”

Julius made a sound of agreeance in the back of his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yoko is right, Alucard. It might not be wise to separate.  I’ve seen enough horror movies in my time to know splitting up leads to someone dying.  I hope you’re a virgin, Yoko.”  Julius spoke the last part toward the sorceress who sent him a nasty glare that he only laughed at.

“You two are probably right which is why you should stick together and check the Western Wing of the castle, maybe the divergence will abate the castle from leading us astray.  I’ll go and do some scouting of my own to see what I can find.” Alucard said as he turned away from the Brotherhood hunters, but a very defiant Yoko whirled around him and blocked his path, her brow furrowed in concern. “Adrian, I still don’t like this idea. I feel… I feel it’s a very bad idea. I just..” Yoko cut off, her blue eyes searching the ground before looking back up at Alucard, a maternal worry swimming in their depths, “I just have a gut feeling. You should stay with us. It would be safer.”

Alucard’s face softened at Yoko’s severe apprehension.  The woman, only barely into her thirties, had picked him to mother hen over long ago, despite him being the oldest of them all by far.  Unable to bare children of her own it seemed the woman had chosen him as a surrogate of sorts and no matter how he tried to brush off her maternal words and actions toward him she never backed down.  Often she’d jokingly call him her “teenage rebellious son”. Perhaps he should be angered at her for treating him as if he was a child but honestly he was touched by it.  In a way it made him feel human to have someone worry about him so.

“Worry not; I will be fine, I assure you, ‘ _Matris_ ’.*  I will not stray from you two for long, only long enough to check a few places before I return.” Alucard reassured her, using the word he would occasionally call his human adopter.  Yoko smiled at the Latin word but her worn look did not leave her pretty face.

Alucard turned to look at Julius who finally sighed his own defeat, knowing he could not convince the vampire otherwise.  “Very well, Alucard. I know there’s nothing I can say to stop you.  Just be careful, won’t you? I’d rather face Soma with you at my side than have you slung over my shoulder as I take him on alone.”  Julius grinned mischievously, raising one bushy eyebrow.

Conceding to the new plan, Yoko patted Alucard on the shoulder as she passed him, whispering “Good Luck” before joining Julius at his side.  “We meet back at the castle’s entrance in one hour Alucard, no longer than that. We’ve wasted more than enough time as it is.  If we find nothing of Soma we should retreat from the castle and come up with a new plan back at the Brotherhood’s sacellum, maybe the elders will have some wisdom to impart to help us.” Julius ordered, taking on the characteristic Belmont leader that the man was born to be.

“Agreed.” Alucard accepted.

“Good, then we should be off!” Julius yawned and stretched his arms behind his stiff back in an attempt to loosen up, but winced when his back gave a loud snap. “Damn, I’m getting far too old for this shit.” He grumbled morosely, rubbing his lower back. “Remind me to retire when we do finish this mission. Both of you.”  Yoko smiled and chuckled at the Belmont but held the ‘old man’ joke that sat precariously on her tongue while Alucard rolled his eyes.  Julius threatened the same thing every time they took on an assignment but everyone knew he was just as capable if not more so than his younger protégé he tutored. The Belmont would retire when he was six feet below the ground and none sooner, such was his passion.

“Let’s just get this over with so we can properly mourn for the loss of Soma afterwards.  He was a good kid.” Julius sighed.  The trio went silent for a moment, each feeling some sort of blame for letting the boy come into his fate, before they separated for the time being.  Julius and Yoko disappeared toward their given destination and Alucard slipped into the shadows, heading back to re-explore Dracula’s throne room in case there were any clues he missed in their quick visit earlier.  If he found nothing he had a few other haunts to investigate.  For the moment, in this accursed place that was refusing to offer up its secrets, it was the best he could do and hope it would yield something of use.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a throwback to the previous CV games so I made Alucard's alter ego 'Adrian' and have the same appearance as the previous incarnate of Alucard, gold eyes and all. Perhaps he masqueraded as Arikado at some point but his 'Adrian' disguise is his most used in this AU verse when he's going all undercover. 
> 
> *‘Matris’ is Latin for ‘mother’
> 
> I’ll just put the note here that Yoko and Soma’s ages will be slightly varied from what they were in the original CV lore.  In this AU I bumped Yoko’s age to 32 which will make Soma 26 by the six year age difference that they were in Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow.  Julius’s age is 56 which isn’t actually a change from the original games.  It’s not a huge change but I figured I’d point it out.  I have a thing for more ‘mature’ characters I’ve found the older I get. I guess it’s why I liked the LoS characters.


	5. Dissonance of Fate

No longer hindered by his slower companions, Alucard found himself able to access impassible areas his mortal comrades were unable to reach, arriving in his desired destination quickly.  Slipping through a hole in the floor, he fluidly scaled broken beams and used a well placed rope to land atop a chandelier that hung at the end of the great hall of the castle.  He looked down at the ground far below him, considering dropping his weaker disguise to gain all his vampiric abilities back and make the journey easier but decided against it.  The challenge was a bit more fun without the cheats granted as a creature of the night and he wasn’t suffering any for it as of yet. The last time he’d dropped his ruse had been when he and Julius faced off against Dracula back in 2999 and before then it had been, what? Centuries?  Truth be told, Alucard preferred his human mask to the face that lie beneath. At least he could almost deceive himself into believing he was human this way.

Grabbing a rope that ran from the chandelier to one of the gargantuan bronze statues of dragons feeding on men that flanked the door, he slid down to the ground and made his way toward the partially open door.  Beyond here and some ways deeper he knew the throne room lay.  It was a differing path from the one they had taken earlier as they had completely bypassed this very corridor, coming in from an alternate entrance to the castle altogether in an attempt to not bring attention to themselves.  With the lack of resistance thus far it seemed they had gone through more trouble than necessary.

Slipping through the opening Alucard found himself in the room that housed the grand vampire chess board, an interesting and vicious game the vampires of old had used to amuse themselves.  The board itself had suffered some damage, much as the rest of the castle had, but all its pieces still seemed to remain as they were, save some cracks in the stonework.

Alucard stepped onto the colossal board that comprised nearly the entire room, looking at the various lycan, vampire, and necromancer pawns as he weaved his way through them and toward the other side.  He stopped at one of the necromancer pieces to briefly inspect its carved robes and staff, jumping and turning when he heard something hit the ground behind him.  He sighed in relief when he found it was only a piece of rotted beam fallen from above, dust swirling around where it had hit the musty ground.  He glanced up but could find nothing of either note or danger there.

“Jumping at your own shadow...’ Alucard chastised himself, turning back around.  He started to pass the chess piece by, but for some unknown reason, he looked down and noticed the necromancer was off center from the rest of the pieces.  All others were on a square except this one; instead it was seated on a line in between the white and black squares.  For no reason other than to make the board complete in some way to appease an unknown desire to make it so, Alucard, with some effort, shoved the necromancer onto one of the white squares.

Feeling silly but satisfied at his work he continued to cross the board but a great rumbling beneath his feet caused him to pause. Stopping was a mistake he quickly discovered, crying out as the chess board fell out from beneath him.  He tried to escape the falling floor but was too late to reach the safety beyond the edge of the board and fell down a short ways onto an oversized step of an equally oversized staircase. 

Alucard rose from his knees and looked over the edge, seeing the enormous structure spiraled far into the darkness below.  Could Soma possibly be down there?  A secret room beneath the castle seemed like as good as any place to look for the man.  Ghosting his fingers over his sword in its scabbard, Alucard descended the staircase fit for a giant until at last he found himself in a massive ruined wing at the very bottom.  Stepping carefully to the edge of the broken floor Alucard found the room was completely submerged in stagnant water which rippled menacingly.

Alucard narrowed his gold eyes at bubbles that appeared and disappeared on the surface of the murky water, dark shapes looping within their midst.  Something was down there that the vampire didn’t really want to encounter.  Looking around the flooded hall he found a broken pillar he could climb to access broken beams and traverse overhead to avoid the unknown entities below.  Scaling the pillar to the beams overhead, he started to jump across to another but hissed as the part he stood on gave out, barely jumping back before the section gave way and fell toward the water. 

A monstrosity that dwarfed even the largest of whales, leapt out of the water, several tentacles catching and shoving the wood in its mouth to crush beneath rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.  The mouth alone was large enough to eat several men alive at once and still have room for more.  Alucard wasn’t sure even he would come away from a face to face with such a beast if he fell. The creature gave a bellow of disappointment at not catching the intended meal before it fell back into the depths with an explosion of water that rained all the way up on Alucard, its tattered tail flicking behind it before it was gone beneath the surface.

Alucard stared after the now hidden creature for a moment in awe but also dread.  If he so much as made a misstep and fell that creature and many more like it would be down there waiting for their meal.  Alucard shuddered at the thought.  As he stared down at the water below him he couldn’t help but feel the blue rubbery skinned creature seemed vaguely familiar.  Why did it make him feel like he’d seen something like it before?  Something tugged at the far corners of his memory but whatever it was that was there would not reveal itself.

Now knowing the severity of creatures in which he was faced, Alucard was careful of his footing and equally careful with the jumps he had to make across the treacherous area, the tale-tell bubbles in the water following his journey across the beams and broken columns that littered the area.  At long last he was relieved when he reached the opposite side and the doorway that lie there.  Entering it and leaving the beasts beneath the water behind, he found a large circular area which held a room with the only exit being a broken wall to scale up.  Scaling the wall easily and crossing the next room Alucard found a lively gold sculpture of a mass of angels.  Giving the statue a fleeting glance he moved beyond it, entering into a space that fell outside the castle. 

“What is this?” Alucard questioned aloud as he stepped into a bitterly cold snow storm, amazed at the contingent area that appeared as if it lay beyond the castle while also being within it. “What manner of magic is this?”  Alucard mused as he made his way along the broken staircase and up to the tower that lie at the end of the path, entering the building.  As soon as his eyes fell on the grandeur clock in the wall Alucard’s eyebrows knit together as the same sensation of familiarity rose within him, to which he could not explain.  Why did this particular time keeper bring out another such twinge within his being?  Had he been here before?

_“Come to me, little one…You’re so close now.”_

A chill rose on Alucard’s skin at the return of the voice, before just a faint whisper but now much louder in his ears.  Had the gravity of everything been so much that it could make him imagine such voices? Was this Soma? As so far, he could not even feel the slightest hint of Soma’s presence in this place so surely it was not his doing at all.  No. This was something else.  Something else Alucard didn’t especially care to find.  Throwing a glance at a staircase that led further up Alucard backed away, no longer wishing to explore this abandoned place.  The man he sought was not here so there was no reason to stay.

With that reasoning and the strange feelings of foreboding Alucard walked back the way he came, intending to leave this accursed place.  Before he could take the first step out onto the icy bridge his wrist at once flared to life, a burning agony rising to the skin and flowing through his body, bringing him to his knees with a yelp.  Ripping his sleeve up Alucard wildly looked for a source to the crippling pain which afflicted him but found nothing. Not even a scratch. 

_“Come child.”_

Alucard’s eyes widened at the voice, the voice that was very much not just a figment of his imagination nor, as he was beginning to realize, had anything to do with Soma.  This was something else that not only terrified him but had the same ring of familiarity that was beginning to plague him.  The air around him was becoming thick and frigid as these thoughts entered his mind and it had nothing to do with the storm outside.

_“Come to me now.”_

 Alucard involuntarily jumped at the harshly dealt command and was horrified when he found himself rise and begin to walk further into the tower against his will.  Try as he might to stop his body from moving it did no good and in the blink of an eye he was within a very recognizable chamber, standing before a very familiar statue.  The same room from his dream and now, at last, he realized it was the same voice.  Dear God, what was going on? 

Like proverbial strings being cut from a puppet, Alucard crumpling to the floor in the shadow of the great winged statue.  He tried to get up but all his strength had left him as if the unknown entity had pulled every bit of it from his body.  Heavy, ragged breaths were pulled from Alucard’s chest as he struggled to stay upright in his position on his knees, the oppressive air that pressed down around him making him feel far heavier than he was.  Blinking back fuzzy darkening vision he found that it was becoming even a struggle to keep up his façade, something that was always so easy before. He desperately held on, refusing to let it go.

_“Oh my favorite fallen creature, have you enjoyed your freedom?”_

Alucard tried to look around the room but saw no sign of the creature that he’d dreamt about, only this ominous statue that hung before him and stared him down with cold vacant eyes… or were they as vacant as he thought?

_“What an interesting mask you’ve chosen to hide yourself behind, Trevor.  No need to hide your shame from me.  I love all of God’s cast outs as they are.”_

Alucard’s breath hitched at the use of his name. How did this _thing_ know his name? How did it know about his facade? So many horrible questions and no answers to any of them.  “What are you?” Alucard croaked, disliking this situation.  Trapped by something that had forced him here and knew a name that no one alive knew anymore.  His body recoiled when he felt the sensation of being touched, gasping in surprise.  A throaty chuckle reverberated in his ears as he looked about himself in alarm but still found no one. _“It was well worth the long wait to get you back here, no thanks to your father. He outdid himself. So clever to take your memories…but so foolish.”_ The sensation broadened around him until it felt as if somebody had draped themselves across his back and was squeezing him from behind.

Memories? Father? Alucard could not recall his father so what was it talking about? “I have no father.” Alucard rasped, completely and utterly confused by what this being was getting at. “What is it that you want? Are you a servant of Dracula?”  The boisterous and sharp laughter that filled the area made Alucard jump but the sensation retreated from his body and gave him some respite even if it might only be for a moment.

_“Dracula’s servant? Me? How dare you accuse me of such a vile thing, I should have you punished for such blasphemous words! But I guess it would be a waste on you in your current state of mind. So how about instead we play a game of ‘Brotherhood says’?”_

Debilitated as he was, Alucard began to crawl shakily toward the exit, his weaker leg dragging uncomfortably behind him.  He could no longer seem to feel the appendage but he needed to get away before he could try and access his situation.

 _“Nah uh uh,”_ The voice chastised mockingly, _“It’s rude to try and leave before the game has begun!  Brotherhood says crawl to the foot of my statue.”_

Alucard felt his body tense up and stop, unable to move toward the door no longer.  He was horrified when he twisted around and shakily drug himself closer to the great black effigy against his will.  He fought as hard as he could against the control which had seized him and was forcing him toward the carved angel until he was but a breath away from the figure.

_“Brotherhood says draw your sword…”_

Alucard’s hand shakily slid to the scabbard at his side and pulled his sword from it to hold the lightly glowing blade tightly.  Alucard was aghast at the direction in which this game was seemingly headed but he was helpless to stop his controlled actions and could only wait for the next command.

_“Brotherhood says… slit your wrist…”_

Alucard didn’t even have time to object the command, crying out in a mix of defiance and pain as his hand cleanly sliced the tender skin of his left wrist with the sword, bringing a flood of blood to drip and flow down his hand and fingers to pool upon the cold floor.

 _“Yeeesssss.”_ The voice hissed in unbridled pleasure that ended in every bit of an inhuman growl. 

Alucard blinked feverishly to keep his eyes open as the self inflicted wound healed over near immediately, but whatever damage he had caused was done.  He watched in macabre wonder as the blood he spilt crept across the stone floor and over to an invisible seal to the left of the statue and permeated into the floor there, a black smoke ebbing up from where it seeped in.  Alucard gasped as the large chain that connected the statue’s wrist to the left most door snapped from its shackle base to tumble heavily to the ground where it crumbled into dust.

“What… what are you?” Alucard asked the entity again, having been given back control of his own body he started pull himself backwards from the statue that now only bore one chain.  As he looked on in confused horror, some unknown memory was trying to flare to life but getting no further than the mists of ignorance, settling again and leaving the vampire to feel the odd pangs of déjà vu but not understanding the source.

_“I am the true God of this world. Now shed that mortal guise and let me look upon the true face of my servant.”_

With only those words what last shred of energy Alucard had dwindled to naught, and he felt the carefully placed mask he’d held for so long crack and pull painfully away.  He felt more than heard himself wail at the removal of his little piece of comfort, leaving him revealed and exposed as the true creature of darkness he was.  No longer a pretend man with pale flesh of the living and hair the color of a pale sunrise but an ashen skinned creature with inhuman eyes filled with shadows and embers.

_“There’s my beautiful servant in his entire dark splendor… for shame for trying to cover it up.”_

Alucard recoiled as he looked upon the marred flesh that he’d not seen in ages, having kept it concealed for so long that even he had almost forgotten what he looked like. He had never wanted to see himself as such again, having almost fooled himself into believing this face was the mask and not the other way around.  To be forced back into such a harsh reality that he so loathed, Alucard folded in on himself.  He covered his scarred features with his sallow clawed hands and dipped his head so that pale hair cascaded forward to shield his face further. Quietly he muttered words of denial into his hands, muffling them completely as his body quivered horribly at his personal loss of a beautiful lie.  So caught up in his misery for the moment and deaf to the world around him he did not notice the sound of bare feet come close nor the wafting of darkness approach.

_“Are you so hurt by the loss of your mask, little one? Quell your shame; you don’t need one when you are marked so exquisitely with darkness.”_

Alucard jerked his head up in a swirl of anger and bewilderment to look up at the man from his nightmare towering over him, the black hair running down and writhing around his bare shoulders and into the inky haze that followed the man perpetually, his black wings casually rising and falling from the haze.  Alucard, for all the sorrow at his lost guise, felt a great disdain at the man for causing it, glaring at him he snarled out “How could you take that from me?”

The other man smile smugly down at him. _“Vanity is born of Pride, child, and is a terrible vice. I had no clue you suffered from it so. It rather pleases me to know how far you have fallen… your father would be crushed to know how much like me you really are.”_

“I don’t know who you are and I have no father!” Alucard angrily rebutted, nostrils flaring and eyes narrowed to slits. “You speak of things that mean nothing to me! Now leave me be to my misery if you have what you wanted!”

The other man’s eyes widened and his smug grin grew broader as he knelt to one knee and grabbed Alucard’s chin, refusing to let go as the vampire tried to pull away, _“Have what I wanted? Oh no, we’re not done here.  Not yet.  There is one more chain to break but I fear our time is up for now, but worry not, we’ll see each other soon.”_ The raven haired man considered something for a moment as he toyed absently with Alucard’s pale hair, ignoring the way the man tried to brush him away, _“I am not an unkind God and I do reward those for their successes.  Because you’ve aided me so, I shall award you with a tiny fraction of what your father stole from you so long ago.”_

Alucard gave a startled cry as the man grabbed his right wrist and squeezed, the intense flaring pain from before returning tenfold, tearing an agonizing scream from him. It spread to the rest of his body and crept within his inner mind, pulling and tearing at the subconscious below. Sifting and digging to such painful degrees Alucard felt tears prickle the edges of his eyes.  It was such a horrible pain that he’d never felt before. At the crescendo of such pain when Alucard felt the world beginning to pull away from consciousness, the digging and pulling found what it was looking for and ripped the sliver of remembrance from the shattered depths of his memory. The pain immediately receded but as soon as the piece clicked back into its rightful place Alucard wished terribly for the pain to return and cast back what it had found in the undergrowth of his consciousness.  It wasn’t possible. No, this was not true.

_“…it is only right that you know who he is…”_

Alucard did not register the faint shout of a familiar gruff voice from the lower levels of the tower, nor did he respond to the creature’s words.  His arm was released and the man rose and moved away, leaving him with the horrible information bouncing in his head and his wrist throbbing painfully as if it had been held within a raging fire.  He stared at the floor beneath him, seeing but not seeing, denial running rampant through the core of his being.

“How…could you?  You lie.  It’s not true.” Alucard finally spoke, his voice faint and worn, cracking lightly.

The man grinned widely at him, taking great enjoyment from his puppet’s reaction. _“Say it, Trevor.”_

Alucard lifted his head, his distant eyes meeting the aurelian gaze of the other, “My…My father.”

 _“Say it to me, Trevor.”_ The man again ushered, eyes glittering wickedly.

“…is Gabriel Belmont. Dracula is...”  The sound of heavy boot falls approaching from below and a deep voice calling his name did not reach Alucard.  He was too shattered at the moment to register anything other than this malicious presence that had yet to take its eerie eyes off of him. This monster. This Old God. This… demon that had opened a door he wished had remained shut.

No longer able to bare it, he felt himself falling. Falling away. Falling into himself. Falling into a peace-less sleep. Falling away from this conscious world that held a new burden for him to carry on his back.

_“Sleep child… I’ll come for you when I’m ready, this I promise.”_

On that final command Alucard gave completely into the call for abeyance, a parting message of the demon echoing in his ears before he lost all consciousness.

 

_“Cry for me, Trevor, won’t you cry your bloody tears for me?”_

 

 


	6. Casus Iustorum

Soma watched from the shadows of the rafters of the game room, his arms crossed over his chest, the tails of his long coat swaying soundless around him.  He nudged a splintered piece of the beam with his boot from the brace he stood upon, moving out of sight as it fell and hit the ground below. He smirked predatorily as the vampire below whirled at the fallen piece of structure.  After a moment the creature seemed content of his safety, ignorant of the subtle warning he’d been given and returned to his objective upon the Vampire’s chess board.

 Alucard could not sense him above nor had any of the hunters been able to detect him as he’d stalked them through his castle. No, not Dracula’s any longer. Dracul was long gone and from his forefather ashes Soma had taken his place.  The Brotherhood’s best were amusing and so easy to discourage.  Thinking him weak just because he had not called his creatures forth? Hah! What drivel.  Why call a servant to do the master’s work when said master could handle it best? Soma considered the man below him, the vampire that hid behind a masquerade mask, incapable of accepting who he was.  It was amusing to Soma.

 Soma could not wait to detain the man and slowly peel away the mask. What did a starved vampire look like? Was he a deteriorated corpse whose body was rejecting its flesh? Or perhaps a disguising beast that lost the humanesque veneer? No. No. Neither was correct. Soma had seen this man in the whispers of memories that clung to this place like flies to rotting meat. He was still as fetchingly beautiful as any other vampire, even if it was in his own singularity way.  Why he insisted on disguising it was beyond the dark lord but perhaps he could coach him out of his shell. He wanted to see Alucard’s darkness for himself and decide what to do with it afterwards.

 Soma had even seen the human that Alucard used to be. No, not Alucard. Trevor Belmont.  The strongest whisp of cognizance that had seated itself deep within the cracked stone of the castle was the tragic tale that had clearly shaken the structure and its former master to the core; the secret son challenging his ignorant father for revenge only to wind up with his own combat cross imbedded in his chest at its conclusion.

 Soma would have been lying if he said the vague image of Dracula’s face lit up in abject horror once the truth had come to light hadn’t surprised him.  Dracula was a ruthless creature whose mere name even now still enticed looks of horror; such was the Vampire lord’s path of destruction. It lived on well beyond him.  Even a fledgling Lord of Shadow had to be impressed by the conquests of ‘The Dragon’.  Apparently even Dracula had a heart, albeit a black one, that seemed to beat for only one person.  And that one person, from what Soma had gleamed from the conversations between the hunters earlier, didn’t even know his direct bloodline from Dracula.  How curious…  Soma wondered why the man, who had known before his death of the kinship, now knew nothing of it. 

 Soma’s inner wonderings scattered momentarily, his eyes lighting up as he witnessed Alucard’s discovery of a secret staircase.  He hadn’t known about that little secret and from the look on Alucard’s face neither had he.  Interesting… Soma wondered what lay in the depths of that darkness.  Soma’s gaze lingered on the recovering vampire below, considering if he should ambush him now and end his possible threat.  He watched the figure begin to descend the stairs, deciding against it. No. He would leave the progeny of Dracula to his own devices for now.  He would seek out the other two hunters first and crush their resistance before he settled his attention on the vampire. The man had piqued his interest greatly and he wished to save the best for last.

 Soma turned and leapt from his perch, landing soundlessly on the ground and leisurely walked back into castle entrance, pulling himself into a spirit form to travel to the hidden heights of the rib-vaulted ceiling. He picked an area and began his wait.  Instead of going to his prey he would wait for the prey to come to him, he’d overheard their plan to meet back here so why search? Alucard would likely take a little longer to return which would give him more than enough time to ambush the other two.  From his position he strained his senses and reached with his psyche throughout the castle until at last he found the other two forms of life.  He chuckled darkly to himself.

 The wait didn’t seem to take long before the fair haired Belnades sorceress and the dark headed Belmont reappeared in the entrance; both looking a bit more ragged than before.  They were clearly tired of his – what had Julius called it? – ‘Hide & Seek’ game.  Soma moved from his perch and crept down a little further, still staying out of their sight.  He considered whether to attack now but not feeling a need to rush his victory, he stayed his hand.  He wanted to watch the two a little longer. It would make their defeat that much glorious to him if he let them feel safe.

 “It’s been more than an hour, Julius.” Yoko agitatedly stated from her position against the wall, her foot tapping impatiently as she glanced around. “Where is Adrian?”

 “I’m sure he’s fine, Yoko.  It’s only fifteen minutes past time.” Julius gruffly replied from a chair he was making use of, trying to abate the growing apprehension within the woman.  “Adrian is never late, Julius.” Yoko snapped back, pushing away from the wall. “We’re the ones that are always late, not him. Something’s wrong.”

 “You and your damn mother hen syndrome.” Julius groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the head rest, “Alucard is more than capable of handling himself. He really doesn’t need you to play his mother.”  The vampire hunter didn’t seem as distraught over the tardy vampire as his female companion.  Soma couldn’t help but find some amusement in their bickering.

 “Julius,” Yoko pleaded, walking up and leaning over him to put her hands on either side of the chair’s arms, trapping the man, “Nobody is invincible.  I know you think Adrian is all powerful and unable to get himself into a bad situation but, as his friends, we should always be aware of the ‘what ifs’. What if Adrian is hurt? What if he walked into a trap? What if Adrian ran into Soma and was attacked and is lying somewhere bleeding out and in need of our help?”

 Julius sighed heavily at the nagging and cracked one eye open to look at the hard glare the witch was giving him. “What if he’s just fine?” Julius retorted.  “What if I knock you with a heavy hand of holy lightning?” Yoko smoothly said back, narrowing her eyes and daring him.  Julius stared at the woman for a moment before he groaned deeply, “Fine.  I’ll go look.”

 “Thank you, Julius.” Yoko smiled contently, leaning back.

 “Yeah, Yeah. Just stay here and wait for me. I’ll find him.” Julius waved as he got up and walked none too eagerly toward the massive door that lead into the room with the chess board.  Soma knew the Belmont would change his disinterested tune once he saw the staircase just beyond.  Sure enough Julius poked his head back into the hall and hollered back to Yoko, “Stay here. I found something.”  With that the hunter disappeared again.  And now there was only one.  Soma smiled sinisterly as he left the flesh and silently rematerialized just a few steps away from the oblivious Yoko.  He crept up on her, sliding his face near her ear.

 “Boo!”

 Yoko yelped in fright and twisted around to face him, her eyes widening in horror. “Soma!?”

 “In the flesh.” Soma gave a mocking bow to the woman. “So good to see you, Yoko.  Have you and your friends been having a good time stalking the halls of my castle? I do so hope so. It was more fun than you could imagine watching you explore from the shadows.”

 “You were following us the entire time?” Yoko raised her slender hands to cover her mouth, seemingly realizing that the situation just got far graver then she’d originally thought. Soma chuckled at the woman, “I was following you the moment you stepped foot in this place.  Good choice on not coming in the front door; it’s a good way to spice things up from the ordinary.” 

 “Soma, if there’s any bit of you left that wasn’t taken over by Dracula you have to fight against him!” Yoko yelled defiantly at him, backing up a few paces. “I know you’re still in there! You’re strong enough to fight it, I know it!”  Soma stared at the woman as if she were the stupidest creature on earth, clearly not amused with her ‘attempt’ to salvage the poor innocent soul of Soma Crucis from the corruption of Dracula’s soul.  Clearly this woman had no idea how misconstrued she was in her altruistic venture. Perhaps he should enlighten her a bit before knocking her down a few pegs.

 “You can stop trying to make me come to my senses, Yoko.  There’s no point.” Soma sighed, his lips curling into an amused snarl, “I am not nor will I ever be the rebirth of Dracula. Graham and Celia were wrong all along and so were the Brotherhood of Light and all the other little ‘One God’ cults about the supposed “rebirth of Dracula”.” Soma began to circle the sorceress, watching the confusion bloom upon her face, relishing in it in its entirety. “I am still Soma but not the one you once knew. I am the darkness of his soul having snuffed out the light. The person you knew before is gone forever, replaced with this darkness that lurks in the hearts of every man.”

 Yoko’s pink lips quivered at the information before she finally managed to find her voice. “So does that mean Dracula still lives?”  What an interesting and practical question.  Soma considered the question briefly before shrugging nonchalantly. “I don’t know one way or the other and honestly I don’t care.  Maybe Dracula never perished and he lies locked away or maybe he truly was killed for good.  Either way you look at it the fact still remains that I am nothing more than the product of imperfect human’s trying to create something that can’t be recreated. Their arduous efforts only managed to corrupt me into something else.”

 “A new Lord of Shadow…” Yoko whispered, her eyes widening as the pieces fell into place. “Oh God, a man-made Lord of Shadow.”

 “Aren’t we all in some way or another ‘man-made Lords of Shadow’?” Soma rebutted, turning on his heel to begin circling Yoko in the opposite direction. “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to speed this along. Honestly you three have made this much easier on me than I thought by splitting up. So you first, then the Belmont, and finally I can go get my hands on that lovely little vampire.”

 Yoko’s face hardened at Soma’s final statement. No one threatened her not-son, not even someone who she used to care for in the same manner.  That boy was gone and replaced with someone she didn’t recognize and knew would never be the same. It was time for her to show the cocky boy the power of an overprotective woman. 

 “Don’t think I’ll be easy pickings Soma, I’m not some damsel who needs a man to protect her, more times than not, it’s quite the opposite actually.” Yoko sneered at the boy, pulling her Belnades family grimoire from her satchel, the only thing more precious than the family staff.  It was a beautiful piece of antiquity wrapped in sturdy green leather, baring runic patterns in the corners that were inlaid with precious stones.  Despite having been passed down the family for well over two thousand years it showed little damage due to careful upkeep and perhaps even a bit of magic infused into its pages.  The only signs of wear and tear were some flaking of the leather around the spine and a couple of the precious stones missing from the inlay.

 “What a lovely book.  Is that a romance novel you plan to throw at me?” Soma quipped, continuing his circling of his prey. “I’m not scared of some little book, Yoko. You’re going to have to do better than that.”  Soma couldn’t help but scoff at the woman and her audacity.  He would have to teach the girl her place it seemed and he was going to enjoy it.

 “Sanctus Flamma!” Yoko cried as she held the book open to leafed places she knew by heart, the spells just as well known without the book.  Soma slid stealthily back to avoid the explosion of fire that erupted toward him, throwing his own flame incantation at the sorceress, who narrowly escaped the path of flames.  “Don’t think some silly little spells are going to protect you!”  Yoko was undeterred by his threats as she slid to a halt and called forth an electrical explosion to seek him out with the call of ‘Sanctus Fulgur’.

 Soma growled as the white current licked at his flesh and scorched part of his jacket.  Yoko was going to be more of a problem than he had assumed.  Before he could launch another spell in retribution he cried out angrily as shards of ice impaled him in the side, ‘Caerulea Respergo’ echoing off the towering walls.  “Feisty Bitch!” Soma spat, his crimson eyes flaring brilliantly in the dark.  Faster than the woman could see, Soma dashed at her and kneed her in the stomach, sending her to splay on the floor with scream. “Know your place! You are a mongrel at my feet!”

 “I am the hand of God!” Yoko screamed angrily back, flinging a hand dancing with spits of electricity toward him, calling forth a stronger electrical spell that knocked him across the room into the opposite wall, the structure crushing under the force. “You will bow to the hand of God, demon!”  Not allowing him a chance to get up the Belnades witch summoned the holy flames of God himself and engulfed half the room in its wake.  Lesser pillars tumbled, banners burned, and bronze armors melted under its strength. 

 Soma hissed as the flames tore at his flesh. He was able to summon a barrier to aid him from a Final Guard soul, the towering armored knight appearing to block most of the angry fire before dissipating completely.  Yoko began to call forth another powerful attack but Soma dashed at her in the likeness of a manticore, the lionesque creature roaring so loud the walls around them quaked and cracked, and was able to interrupt her and pin her beneath its terrible claws. 

 Yoko wailed as Soma dug his claws into her shoulders, tearing into the fragile skin beneath her shirt.  She kicked viciously at the beast’s underbelly as he leveled his venom dripping scorpion tail at her, only barely able to pull to the side to miss being impaled. “Sanctus Ventus!!” Yoko screamed, summoning a great screaming wind to knock the disguised Soma back, his temporary transformation disappearing as he flipped graciously in air to his feet and dashing back at the sorceress. 

 Yoko was barely able to call forth a protective barrier before he reached her with a terrifying lightning spell that would have surely burned her into ash if it had made contact.  She pushed back against the flaring spell, feeling the tug of tiredness weigh on her frame.  Though powerful, she was not able to keep the stamina up forever.

 Sensing the pangs of exhaustion from Yoko, Soma put more energy into his enchantment to break the seal that was protecting the girl.  It took only seconds for the barrier to explode in a shower of light, throwing Yoko to skid harshly across the unforgiving floor.  Soma huffed in triumph, slowly approaching the sorceress as she slowly tried to get to her feet.  He was quick to kick her over to land on her back with a tiny wail of pain.  Stepping over her he leveled a summoned blade at her throat, his eyes dancing with malicious light as the woman tilted her head back and gulped noticeably.

 “You are a monster.” Yoko spat at him, wincing when the sharp sword tip dug lightly into her throat, “You have such beautiful skin, Yoko.  It would be such a shame to have to mark it.” With that Soma twitched his hand lightly, a line of ruby red blood rolling to the surface in the blade’s wake.  Yoko winced but held her tongue for the moment, settling on glaring up at the young man above her.

 “Remember this; God holds no sway over me, woman.  You may be pretty and could be used for far more practical purposes,” Yoko stiffened at the innuendo of Soma’s words, glaring defiantly up at him, “but don’t think I won’t put you down without a second thought.”  Yoko started to yell a string of entirely unwomanly obscenities at Soma but the dark lord harshly knocked the butt of his blade against her skull, knocking the sorceress out cold.  Making a victorious sound in his throat Soma turned from the woman and made his way back into the room in which the vampire chess board was seated.

 One down; two more to go.

 Leaping down the central opening, Soma fell down into the bowels of the pit, landing effortlessly at the bottom of it.  Dusting himself off he took in the flooded subsidiary of the castle briefly, giving the beasts that swam in the cloudy waters just as little attention.  Spiriting himself across the vast expanse of the room, Soma made quick time through the remaining areas that did not interest him in the least.  When he stepped out into the whirlwind of slush and snow his interest rose marginally.

 What an interesting little pocket of wonders.  Apparently this castle held all manner of secrets and mysteries, but Soma cared not for such trivialities, he was on the hunt for a Belmont and a vampire that amused him far more than snowstorms below a castle. Through the cutting white of the storm Soma could see the outline of one of the men he sought reaching the central tower located at the heart of this area, his brown coat and leather bound hair billowing behind him as he slipped into the structure.

 Well, this was going to be fun.  Soma smirked much like the cat that got the canary, leisurely walking out into the storm.  He was in no hurry to catch up at this point.  The Belmont, and likely the son of Dracula, was within that belfry and it suited his purposes perfectly, trapping them both to be picked off easily.  Humming a little tune as leapt from broken path to broken path, Soma approached the tower with his hands hanging in his pockets.  As he entered out of the screaming storm he could hear some type of commotion from above, it sounded like Julius speaking irately.  My, my, what could possibly be happening?  Perhaps he should go see if he could offer some help.

 Climbing the stairs, his feet not so much as making the slightest of noises to alert the others, he could hear Julius’ distinct voice cry “Alucard!?”  Soma topped the staircase and strode into the upper tower room to find a very peculiar scene; Julius crouched over a very much incapacitated Alucard. It appeared something had beaten him to the punch with the vampire.  How annoying.  He would have to find out which of the creatures that haunted this place had done this without his permission and burn it from the inside out.

 Julius was so caught up in trying to rouse his companion, slapping the man and calling his name to no effect, that Soma was able to approach the oblivious man.  He had no clue of the danger that was creeping up on him.  Slipping right up behind Julius, Soma peered over his shoulder and was somewhat surprised to not see the usual “faux human” Alucard there.  It appeared Soma would not have to wrench that prim and proper mask off of Alucard after all; the man had already dropped the disguise.  Julius cursed beneath his breath and Soma decided it was time he should let himself be known to hurry things along.

 “So this is what your friend really looks like?”

 Soma could have laughed, actually he did laugh, when Julius whirled around to face him, his brown eyes reflecting how startled he was and his mouth wide open in surprise.  But the hunter snapped his mouth shut in a grimace and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he jumped angrily to his feet, combat cross already in his hand and ready to taste blood. “What did you do to him!?”

 Soma raised his hands and shrugged in a mix between mockery and theatrics.  He wanted the Belmont to know he had no fear of him. “Don’t look at me, I just got here.” It was an honest admission that dripped of apathy.  Julius clearly did not believe his words.  “You lie, monster!  Who else could have done this to Alucard?”

 Soma sighed at the overly irate man, finding his anger and vexation terribly amusing but, in this case, misplaced.  Could the man at least accuse him of something he did do? Lay siege to a village and have its inhabitants slain? Yes.  Kill some meddling spies from the Brotherhood of Light? Yes.  Attack Alucard? Was on his to do list but no. “I’m not going to waste my breath imploring my innocence to you, Belmont.”

 “Innocence?” Julius barked a laugh, “If there is one thing you are not it is innocent, Soma.”

 “True. I’ll give you that.” Soma agreed pacing inside the odd room, casting a brief eye on the angel statue within. Curious structure, but Soma found nothing terribly interesting about this piece of history. “But here you are accusing me of attacking Alucard when perhaps you should be more concerned about your little witch friend.”  The color immediately drained from Julius’ face, causing a sneer to split Soma’s lips, “She put up quite the admirable fight but she fell all the same.  You should have seen her face.”

 “What did you do to her!?” Julius roared, launching the chain whip his way but Soma gracefully dodged the blow and disappeared in a haze only to reappear behind the man.  He shoved Julius forcefully forward, causing the hunter to stumble several steps before twisting agilely to throw the whip at Soma again.  For several minutes Soma humored Julius and let him take out his aggressive attacks on him, all of which he avoided with ease.  Dodge the agile combat cross sweeps. Step over some flaming flasks of holy water.  Knock an axe or two away with ease.  Laugh at the daggers that he caught and returned full force at the hunter. Soma did have to admit he was impressed with the aging Belmont’s battle proficiency; he didn’t tire out near as early as he thought he would at his age. 

 Soma dodged the spiked tip of the combat cross and clapped his hands together in an ovation, “Well played, Julius!  For an old bastard you really are the most power vampire hunter.  Your ancestors would be honored!”

 “Shut your mouth and come at me, Soma! I didn’t come here to talk!” Julius growled, snapping the whip at Soma one more time, catching the new dark lord off guard and slashing him across the cheek.  Reaching up, Soma ran his fingers across the lash on his face and brought back the bloody digits to look at, returning his attention to his adversary with a dangerous look flashing across his face and in his blood hued eyes.  He was tiring of this hunter’s tantrum.  It was time to end it.

 Catching a dagger that Julius ripped from his coat and threw at him, he whirled the blade right back at the man, catching him in his leg.  Julius cried out, stumbling slightly to the side.  Spiriting himself to the wounded man he sent the man flying into a wall of candles with a well placed kick, knocking a large portion of the candles down as he fell.

 “I’m tiring of this very quickly, Julius.  Just so you know as of now Yoko is alive but if you keep this up,“ Soma approached Alucard and summoned his specter blade, leveling it at the unaware man’s chest.  “, this one may not be as lucky.  I suggest you drop your weapon and surrender peacefully.”  Julius shakily rose from the floor and leveled a sneer at Soma, “How do I know you are not lying about Yoko? As for Alucard he cannot be killed so easily.”

 “Oh? Are you so confident of that Julius? Are you willing to put his life in my hands? I’d be more than willing to test your thesis of that.”  Julius gripped tighter to his weapon, glowering at Soma with such malice that it made the dark lord smile.  It brought such joy to Soma to see it and it absolutely dripped out of his pores.  “Well if that’s the way you want it to be, Julius, first him then that woman…” Soma brought his blade up over the vampire’s heart him but a strangled ‘Wait!!’ made him stop and look up at the other.  “What was that?”

 “Stop! I concede!” Julius cried, suddenly not as confident in his proclamation as he once was.  Honestly he didn’t know if Alucard could be killed but he couldn’t live with himself in case he was wrong, nor could he live with Yoko’s blood on his hands either.  He threw his combat cross aside and let himself fall to his knees heavily, the battle having took its toll on him after all.

 “Wise decision, Belmont.” Soma congratulated, stepping away from Alucard to kick the combat cross further away and then cruelly knock the man across the face, sending him to the ground with a pained huff. Soma looked triumphantly down at the defeated vampire hunter, delighting in the crimson that was leaking and spilling from a split lip.

 “You know, Belmont.  I know how torn you really are toward your silly little Brotherhood of Light.” Soma toed Julius’ leg with his boot, “Even though the others don’t see it I can see through you very easily, it practically emanates from you.” 

 “Your words are wasted on me, demon.” Julius growled, spitting blood from his mouth as he rolled over to stubbornly look up at Soma from his lying position, baring his blood tinged teeth. “You don’t know anything about me!”

 Soma laughed and leaned forward at the waist to close the gap between him and Julius. “I know more than you know, Julius.  I know the secret about Gabriel that your order has so viciously kept secret for thousands of years.  Would you like me to reveal them to you?  I’m sure you would find it quite interesting considering it is your family that has paid the price.”

 “I will not hear your lies, Soma!” Julius growled, his eyes flaring dangerously as he attempted to land a hit to the young man before him but a severe punch to his skull knocked the man out for good, his thick form crumpling to the floor.

 Soma leered down at the unconscious man at his feet before.  He’d had to extend his offer to the hunter again another time.  He knew Julius would give into his curiosity in time now that the three ‘great warriors’ of the Brotherhood of Light were at his mercy.  Oh, what to do with his captives?  Soma had plenty of time to figure that out, for now he was going to bask in the glory of his victory.  What would the little ‘One God’ cults do now?  The question made Soma laugh darkly, the sound echoing around him.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original Aria of Sorrow/Dawn of Sorrow game Soma’s Americanized last name was ‘Cruz’, which means “cross” in Spanish. Trying to keep with the Latin themes of LoS I twerked his last name to the Latin variant, ‘Crucis’, from which ‘Cruz’ itself is derived which also means “Cross”.


	7. Lament of the Morning Star

A voluminous orange moon shone bright against a pitch black night sky that now hung in the sky far longer than it should before giving entrance to the light of day.  The nights were disturbingly longer than was normal and it didn’t go unnoticed by the people across the land.  It was just short of five months since the Brotherhood of Light sent their most valuable of warriors to Dracula’s castle to stop the risen dark lord but they had failed to return and the castle itself seemed to loom menacingly against the land.  The news of their disappearance had caused great stirrings of dread within their halls, stirrings that had begun to reach the ears of other alignments.

 A solitary figure stood in the belfry of her clock tower, the wind that blew from the east playing with the loose strands of hair around her face.  She was unmoving and enshrouded in the shadows that clung lovingly to her form, not wishing to retreat from the light that the moon cast. The faint sound of footsteps falling on the steps that led up to the bell tower alerted her to the approach of another.  She did not have to probe to know who it was, she recognized him the moment he’d set foot back into her domain.  The girl didn’t have to wait long for the other to arrive. The sound of the wooden door creaking open signaled his arrival, his steps coming to a halt just inside the bell house.  She did not turn and waited for him to speak.

 “I have news of the Brotherhood of Light’s attempt to destroy the boy they thought was Dracula’s reincarnation.” The man started but he was cut off sharply by the girl.  “You know as well as I that the boy was no reincarnation.” The girl’s childish voice was laced with distaste at the name of Brotherhood.  To her they were just a bunch of bureaucratic and foolish men that were following a broken code began by older and far more foolish men before them.  Their order’s _good intentions_ had led a select few through great strife and the part they had played eons ago in misleading ‘God’s Chosen’ was what had plucked at her strings so violently even now.

 Reaching to her belt the girl pulled one of the glinting silver daggers from the many loops there and began toying with its edge, turning to face the young man.  His features were hidden from view, masked in darkness by a black cloak that encircled him.  With her attention he made to bow in respect but she raised one delicate hand and stopped him.

 “I appreciate your servitude but skip the formalities for now.  I see Mother, even now, has some sway over your very nature, Cullen.”  The words were cold but there was a hint of something else that was not unlike fondness hidden there.  “Carmilla was not my sire.” The man, Cullen, replied back evenly as he pushed the hood from his face with gloved hands, revealing disheveled short hair that licked around the flesh of his cheeks and lowered eyes.  “Servitude is a hard thing to break, dear Sister.”

 “You should have asked Frankenstein if he thought she cared about you after she ripped his fingers from their sockets after she found out what he was doing to you in that alchemy lab of his.”  The girl cooed at him, watching the way his body became rigid at unpleasant memories from a long ago past.  “Even the dark lord of the Vampires found it to be a grievous crime that a deranged man seized her favorite servant to try and create his own version of a creature of the night with that pretty little crimson stone.”

 “Laura.” Cullen warned as he lifted rust shaded eyes to fix her with a hard stare.  He wanted nothing to do with the girl’s reminiscing.  Shrugging her shoulders, Laura stepped into the moonlight to look out into the night briefly before turning back to the other, the gentle light illuminating the dark vertical curls atop her head and the long braids that ran down her chest.  Her brilliant red eyes stared at her sibling of a sort, wiggling the dagger in her hand to wave him over to join her at the opening of the bell tower as she turned from him to face the wind.  The man approached her without refusal and joined her at her side, the cool light catching in and revealing the coppery red in his dark hair that was ruffled by the wind blowing gently around them.

 “What did you find out, Cullen?” She asked as she twirled the small blade, attention going back to the business at hand.

 “The Brotherhood did not take my advice to not send Gabriel’s son with the Belmont hunter and Belnades sorceress into the castle, as you had requested of me.  I thought I had convinced them prior to their mission and they had assured me they did not think he would be needed but it appears they changed their minds. I received a message from my spies in their order that confirmed it.  I went to check the lead myself and found it to be true.” Cullen informed the vampire at his side. 

 “Fools!” Laura spat, her black eyes gleaming dangerously as she settled her gaze on a far away tower rising from the ground to kiss the sky, “They have no idea of the damage they may very well have caused.  The danger that is caused of Trevor’s very presence in that castle is great and could lead to a worse evil than they ever thought Gabriel of being!  Apparently the wisen fools have long forgotten about the greater evils of this world.”

 “The attention span of humans wanes and is forgotten quickly, Laura.  It’s their nature.” Cullen looked at the demon wearing the skin of a young girl at his side, her pale complexion glowing underneath the moonlight. It was almost a crime of nature, and many would consider it so, that such a vicious and wicked power could be so cleverly concealed by the façade of simple little girl.  Looking the child over, Cullen was somewhat startled to feel a disturbance from her he was unused to feeling. “As it were, they don’t know the truths that you do.  I don’t know what it is in that castle you don’t want Gabriel’s son to find but I know it weighs heavily on you.  Tell me, what is it that disturbs you so?”

 Laura languidly turned to look the other man in his eyes, her lips pulling into scowl as her dark long coat and crimson colored dress beneath it swished around her feet, “I am not disturbed, Cullen, but afraid. Very afraid.”

 Cullen was taken aback by the admission.  Fear was not something he knew Laura capable of considering her immense power.  She was the oldest vampire in existence, even older than the famed Dracula, and as such was capable of horrible feats of monstrous strength if she chose to show it. She was a cunning and vicious creature that had eluded anyone’s attention, even the detection of the Brotherhood of Light and Gabriel himself.  Laura was a clever girl, capable of pulling the strings of others from her place in the shadows and had done so for thousands of years with Cullen faithfully at her side, him serving as her instrument to act out her carefully laid plans.  Again, fear was not something he thought her ever capable of.  After a moment Cullen broke the tense silence, “What could you possibly be afraid of?”

 Laura’s face was stoic but her eyes were far from it.  She balanced the silver dagger between her fingers then suddenly took the sharp blade and sliced deep into her hand, cutting through the gloves that covered them and into her flesh.  She reseated the blade in her belt as the dark blood sluggishly bubbled to the surface and watched it flow in great interest.  Cullen’s brow furrowed but he said nothing, knowing Laura would speak when she was ready.

 “I’ve had a long time to discover secrets about our world, the Old Gods, and the One God.  I’ve gone into the depths of the abyss and to worlds no man can ever hope to enter and even yet there’s still much more to be discovered.  Some secrets I can never find because even I am barred entrance into these realms that hold them.”  Laura looked in interest at the way the blood flowed down her wrist and seeped into the sleeves of her dress beneath her coat.  “Did you know the Old Gods were begat by the One God just as mankind was?  Interesting, no?”

 “You know my interest in the Old God’s and I suspected as much but I doubt that has anything to do with what has struck you so deeply.” Cullen shifted his weight and ran a hand under the cloak to rub at the cravat around his neck. 

 “You are right, brother.  While interesting it has no bearing on the situation at hand.  Just a random thought.” Laura paused, turning to look back out the bell tower opening, her eyes finding the sister bell tower of the clock tower across the way, its ancient bell silent and shrouded in darkness much like the one she was standing in.  After a moment she asked another question. “Did you know some children of the One God cannot be killed?”  The man did not answer the question that really wasn’t so much a question as a statement phrased like a question. 

 Laura flicked some of the dripping blood from the healing wound out into the night, “The first born of God’s seraphim are among these blessed chosen that have no fear of death, for God cherished them so.”  A morbid curiosity fell over Cullen as Laura cryptically told him this information.

 “Lucifer was the One God’s most favored of his children at one time.  The angel was both perfect and beautiful and shone bright like the stars of heaven and earned the title “Morning Star” because of that. God loved him more than life itself and doted on him more so than on his other children.  Lucifer flourished under the attention until it came to be that he could not live without it.  It was the One God’s mistake that would lead to a great evil.  It was the One God himself that planted a seed of corruption in the heart of Lucifer that blossomed into his original sin; pride.  After the One God created mankind none felt the divergence of love from their father more than Lucifer himself.”

 Cullen stared incredulously at his sister of darkness, unsure why she was regaling him with tales of the One God and Lucifer.  “Why are you telling me this, Laura?”  The elder vampiress turned from the landscape blanketed in moonlight and looked into his eyes again to state nonchalantly, “Lucifer was among the first born of the One God, was he not?”  Cullen’s eyebrow rose near his hairline as he began to understand the message of the story the young girl had recounted.  “Are you telling me that Lucifer did not die when Gabriel fought him the last time?”

 “Lucifer cannot be killed.  Only one being can undo him and that is the one that created him.” Laura revealed.  Cullen ran the new information around in his mind, digesting it.  He crossed his arms across his chest finding the news vastly unsettling, knowing full well of the transgressions that the fallen Lucifer had done. “I’m not terribly surprised to know this but I am a bit puzzled why the One God would allow his child to run amok and cause such destruction.”

 “Perhaps it’s the natural order of things. There is no light without darkness nor is there darkness without light.  But ultimately I believe it comes down to one thing; Love.  Despite how far his once favored angel has fallen, the One God still loves him.” Laura wisely noted, clenching her bloody fist and releasing it. “Ironic that the One God’s earthly creatures are left to suffer the sins of the father.”

 Cullen couldn’t help but agree with her theory. It made a lot of sense.  “So Lucifer will forever be allowed his reign and cannot be easily vanquished… but what does this have to do with Gabriel’s old castle?”

 “Unlike Zobek and Gabriel, I knew Satan could not be killed and I didn’t intend to waste my breath pleading my case.  Instead I prepared in my own way as Gabriel slept until his resurrection, waiting for my time to act.” Laura replied, soothing down some wrinkles in her long dark coat. “As soon as Gabriel defeated Lucifer’s bodily form I seized his spirit and bound it temporarily so that it couldn’t flee.”

 “A temporary fix.” Cullen remarked, looking thoughtful. “How were you able to accomplish that?” 

 “I used some… _donated_ blood from Gabriel that I retrieved long before to bind Lucifer’s spirit,” Laura waved off, “Getting his son’s blood was a bit more troublesome but I have my ways and I always get what I want.”  Cullen made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat.  “So…you used blood magic.” Cullen slowly said, tapping his chin, “Clever.  What did you use Trevor’s blood for?”

 Laura lifted her blood stained hand toward Cullen, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as she swiped a bloody stain along his cheek.  He did not so much as flinch at the action. “I used it to repair and set the shattered remains of the Brotherhood founder’s seal that they orchestrated to imprison the Forgotten One.  Brilliant, no?  Magic as powerful as theirs does not completely disappear and will always leave a deep imprint.  It only needed something to tie it back together and make it whole again.”

 “So you used Trevor’s blood to complete the seal to imprison Lucifer within Gabriel’s own lair.  You outdid yourself, little Sister.  If only the Brotherhood of Light knew that it was through a vampire that their world was saved.  I’m sure the looks on their faces would be priceless.” Cullen congratulated the girl, noting the way she looked pleased with her actions and his praise.  In many ways the old and wise girl was still very much like a child.

 “They wouldn’t care nor believe it.  Even dark creatures don’t want to see their world destroyed… how else will we rule the night?” Laura waved off, turning and walking to the great bronze bell and running her hand along its engraved surface.  And there was that viciousness that was masked by the face of a young girl.  Cullen smiled at that.

 “So tell me, why are you so afraid of Trevor returning to the castle if Lucifer is sealed away?”  Cullen asked, approaching the girl and taking a position near her, leaning against one of the wooden beams that supported the bell. Laura glanced at him then turned her attention back to the bell, looking very much like just a normal little girl as she did so.

 “Even the strongest of enchantments have flaws that allows them to be destroyed.  Lucifer’s is no exception.  If the blood of Gabriel’s son – the blood from which it was cast - comes into contact with the seal it will be undone.  I did strengthen it so that it requires three different nodes to be triggered but it does not give me any peace of mind that the boy is back within those castle walls.”

 Cullen clicked his tongue thoughtfully and looked out into the night as a great bat wailed to let its presence be known while passing the bell tower opening. “What is the possibility that Gabriel’s son will find where you sealed Lucifer and free him?  I would think it to be miniscule.”

 “Don’t discount the will of Lucifer so easily, Cullen.” Laura warned him darkly, turning to face him. “As powerful as the Forgotten One was I believe not even he could hold a candle to Lucifer’s might and I would not doubt, even imprisoned as he is, that he is not able to influence those that get close enough.  It does not matter how small a chance there is for him to ensnare Gabriel’s son, it’s the fact that there is a chance that makes this such a frightful situation.”

 Cullen assented, realizing that the girl was right.  This was not a situation to take lightly and it was a situation that could have been avoided had the Brotherhood of Light listened to the command Laura had given through him. “I understand.  As of yet no one has been able to get near the castle to see if there is any way of getting the hostages out but there is obvious activity within its walls and the appearance of monsters in the surrounding land.  The current Lord of Shadow is keeping himself busy. “

 Cullen briefed Laura as he crossed his arms and tugged at the faded green jacket he wore, calling the dark lord for what he knew him to be. “I was informed by some of my agents of a trio of meddlesome young men who were skulking around; one seems to be from the far east and the other two seem to be of the sect of denounced Belmont’s that the Brotherhood isn’t too keen on.”

 “We need to get into that castle, Cullen.” Laura said sternly, turning to walk back into the opening of the tower, lightly clasping her hands behind her back as she basked in a breeze that was picking up.  She cared not what others were doing but only what _they_ were going to do. “We need to find a way to get in there without detection and get the son of Gabriel out, I care not for the lives of the other two.  They can stay and rot for all I care.”

 “I’ll find a way to retrieve all the hostages.” Cullen said a bit sternly, not quite having the lack of respect for human life that his sister did.  Life was precious; it was something he knew all too well.  Unconsciously the man lifted a hand and pressed at the area over his heart.  “I’ll send my best men to investigate and find a place to infiltrate.  Once they’ve found something I’ll lead the mission inside myself.” 

 Laura bounced lightly on her feet as the wind picked up further to blow her braids madly around her face and her long coat up.  In the wind she felt something shift, dark and threatening.  There was something at play, though she knew not what nor did she like it. “No. You and I will go.”

 Cullen pulled away from the bell, startled completely by Laura’s words.  Laura did not venture out into the world often and certainly not for something as simple as a search and retrieve mission.  She preferred to work behind the scenes and not at its forefront; she was the brain of their operation and Cullen and the Bernhard family were her arms and legs that dealt out her plans and spread her influence.  This was very unlike her, truly.

 “I don’t think it will be necessary for you to go, Sister.  I am sure I can handle the Lord of Shadow should I encounter him.” Cullen said evenly but he was immediately reprimanded with a harsh look from the girl, the black of her eyes illuminated by the red irises within. “Do not refute my rule, _Walter_ ; you are in no place to do so.  I am still very much your elder and your master just like I am to the rest of the Bernhard’s whom you share a name. You have no say in this judgment.” 

 Cullen blanched at the use of his first name he shared with the forefather of the Bernhard family.  He knew Laura was deadly serious to use it so he nodded his consent, knowing he couldn’t refuse her.   “Very well Laura, you and I will go once we have been given word.”

 Pleased with his answer Laura turned back to the dark night, her crimson eyes roaming the dark landscape for a moment as she considered something. “The eve of the new year is almost upon us, Cullen.  It will have been a thousand years since Lucifer was defeated a second time by Gabriel on that eternal night so long ago.” 

 For a long time the two were silent and looked out into the darkness of the night, only the gentle breeze that rose to ghost across their skin the only stirrings in the room.  Deciding it was time to take his leave to set in motion their plan, Cullen began to retreat from the bell tower.  He reached for the door but as soon as his fingers grazed the iron handle the light voice of Laura made him pause.

  “If we fail in this endeavor Cullen, we will need to awaken _him_.”

 Cullen did not need to ask who the other was referring to.  He already knew whom she spoke of and who was never too terribly far from her thoughts.  It was the only man that the girl had gained a deep respect for and a sense of fondness through a mutual partnership so many eons ago.

 “Very well, Laura.” He agreed as he slipped from the shadows of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand Laura makes her appearance!  I loved her presence in LoS and was really sad when she was killed off.  For the sake of this AU she did not die… I will reveal what happened to her after Gabriel left her thinking she was dead later on.
> 
> Oh, and there will be an OC as you can see by this chapter but he’s not meant to rule the story, only serve as a sort of progression.  He has no super gary stu powers or anything and is not meant to be Walter Bernhard, though he was named after him. that is encountered in LoS:2 in the theater. I’ll touch on his back story a little later on in the fic to reveal some of his history with Laura and Carmilla and another prominent LoS character, but probably not too terribly much since I don’t want OC’s overpowering the fic. :)


	8. Seduction of Darkness

A candle was clutched tight in Yoko’s hand as she walked briskly down the dimly lit hall of the demon castle, glancing over her shoulder with the flickering light splashing over the deep worry lines set into her face.  The Belnades sorceress hoped neither the castle’s current master nor any of his creatures found her on the way to her little bit of sanctuary.  She turned into a small bizarre section of the castle, its walls adorned with two-toned pink wallpaper.  Despite the art of varied carousel horses on the flaked and ripped paper, there was no comfort to be found in their whimsical design nor any from the occasional puppet sitting in the chairs or splayed across weathered tables.  She shuddered when one of the puppets sitting at a staged dinner party turn its wooden head to look at her as she passed by, its beady black eyes staring after her through stringy blond hair.

 Yoko gave a startled yelp and dropped the candle when a puppet dropped from the ceiling, landing suspended beside her, dangling from its attached strings which disappeared far above to some unknown source.  It uttered a grotesque inhuman sound caught somewhere between a squeak of metal and a high pitched wail.  She backed against a wall and slid along it to avoid the puppet as it tried to move its rusted appendages toward her, breaking into a full speed run to escape.  Seeing sanctuary, Yoko rushed into the open room and took a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart as she leaned against the wall.

 Catching her breath, Yoko glanced out one of the windows that allowed moonlight to enter, considering the “captivity” in which she and the others were in. She had to admit their captivity was odd.  They were allowed to roam as they pleased except, of course, beyond the castle’s walls.  She and Julius had made the mistake of trying to escape once but it ended about as well as a dousing a fire in gasoline to smother the flames.  All that had earned themselves was a trip to the vertical prison, cast naked into the cold hanging cages for weeks.  Yoko shuddered at the unpleasant memory, hugging herself to fight back the remembered flirtation with insanity and very real phantasms that nearly pushed her there.  Neither she nor Julius made further attempts.

 For a long while she had kept tabs on Julius and they remained in constant contact but slowly the hunter began to stray further and further into the castle.  Eventually he began to avoid her altogether which hurt but it confused her most of all.  Yoko blinked back tears and brushed her hair behind one pale ear.  Yoko wanted to know what happened to Julius.  It must have been something cataclysmic to affect the hunter so deeply to avoid his comrades so completely.  She’d noticed some sort of change in the man in the days before he disappeared.  There was a conflict and fracturing of belief she sensed within him but she never had a chance to ask him about it.  Whatever it was that happened with Julius, Yoko was sure Soma had a heavy hand in.

 Pushing off the wall with a sad sigh, Yoko approached the lone stone structure that sat in front of a mural of a starry sky – this faux gold dotted sky not as ominous as the actual night that lay beyond the room’s window.  She grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the alter but did not sit.  Instead she lightly gripped the edge and leaned over the form that lay unmoving on its surface.  “Hey, Alucard.” She whispered, despite knowing he would not answer.

 She reached over and pushed some strands of his colorless hair away from his face.  Her hand moved down to cover his red tinged frigid one with her own warm one, finding it to look like he was more so a corpse to pay her respects to than anything.  He hardly seemed like he was of the living but she could feel it, a little pulse of his life force that wasn’t too terribly unlike that of a heartbeat.

 Yoko looked the unconscious vampire over, taking in his features that he had kept so carefully hidden away for so long.  She should be used to it by now as she had remained his silent vigil since they’d been captured by Soma, but she found she could never get used to the inhuman features; hair the color of the morning’s frost and grey skin flawed with wisps of cracks, most of these prominent on his face.  She reached a delicate finger up and ran it across one of the more obvious cracks that ran up from his upper lip that stopped just beside his nose which bore its own obvious scarring.

 So this was a vampire. 

 Clearly he was no human man but he wasn’t as monstrous as he’d acted himself to be.  If Yoko had any feelings of lust toward him she would have called him a very handsome man but her feelings had never strayed past platonic in her time of knowing him.  He was still her little adoptee she felt a need to protect even if the idea was laughable. A human protecting a powerful vampire that was centuries upon centuries older than her?  It was silly. Julius always teased her about her protective nature over Adrian –No, not Adrian any longer - Alucard, but she couldn’t help it, even now.  She felt such a deep bond toward him which she couldn’t explain but had to act on. It was why she had dedicated herself to remaining nearby knowing Alucard was unable, in this state, to protect himself.

 “Don’t worry, Alucard, I’ll protect you.” Yoko whispered, leaning forward to kiss his chilled forehead in a very motherly way. She couldn’t protect Julius, the least she could do was protect him. Perhaps it was this one little respite of being the protector that had kept her sane this long in the clutches of evil, even if it was silly, unwarranted and crazy to spend her days checking on and talking to the unconscious man. 

 “How’s our sleeping beauty tonight?”

 Yoko’s thoughts immediately scattered and she tensed at the voice that come from behind her. She forced herself to calm down, ignoring the way her heart jumped into her throat at the unwelcome presence.  “He’s no different than before.  Still sleeping which is a Godsend which keeps this misery beyond his consciousness.” Yoko coldly replied, not looking when Soma walked up beside her. “If only the rest of us were so lucky.” She bitterly added.

 “I can practically see the ice that drips from those pretty lips of yours Yoko.” Soma chuckled, leaning over Alucard’s current resting place as Yoko had been doing before him.  She eyed him warily but kept herself in check knowing she could not fight Soma and win.  She was loath to admit he’d proven that before in their battle in the castle entrance. “Why are you here, Soma?  Have you become bored with murdering innocent people already?” She tensely added, tightening her grip on Alucard’s hand.

 Her cutting words did not affect the young man and he continued to stare down at the still figure, letting one hand absent mindedly twirl some of Alucard’s white locks around his fingers.  It made Yoko’s blood boil to see him daring to touch Alucard but she quelled the feelings. “Such an intriguing appearance our vampire friend here has, don’t you think?” Soma asked her, ignoring the cutting looks.  “Just because he doesn’t look like you or any other vampire you think it odd?” The sorceress couldn’t help but ask in return. 

 Soma made an amused sound in the back of his throat as he turned to fix the girl with his eyes, “Don’t you?  His body has reacted to his refusal to drink the blood of man, instead relying on the blood of animals or monsters.  His refusing of the only sustenance that can sustain us completely has led to this result which we see before us. Interesting, yes?”

 “He looks fine to me.” Yoko huffed quickly, her skin prickling at the idea of Soma trying to elude to the idea that Alucard held the appearance of a monster.  Soma grinned at her before looking back at Alucard, letting his hand move to stroke the flesh of one lifeless cheek.  “He looks _fine_ to me too, Yoko.” He added, his thumb ghosted over the man’s dark lips to add emphasis to his meaning. 

 Taking a distinct dislike of the type of attention Soma was giving the slumbering Alucard she interrupted with a voice that snapped like a whip, “Do you enjoy coming to look at your handy work, Soma?”  Perhaps she couldn’t bite back every bitter feeling after all. 

 “I could snap your neck if I so chose, Yoko.” Soma lightly warned, his hand straying from Alucard’s lips and a little further down to Alucard’s neck to toy with the rosary beads around it. “But I much prefer you breathing. You’ve proven an excellent source of amusement after all. No, girl. I did not do this. Though I am very curious as to who could have.”

 Yoko looked incredulously at the boy beside her, not sure if she should believe him.  He’d denied it multiple times to Julius and herself when they’d viciously accused him and had yet to admit it, which was odd because anything else he was accused of he gladly owned up to. She was beginning to toe the line of Soma being innocent.  She was unwilling to pardon Soma completely but she had begun to consider that something else had led to Alucard’s current state, and truth be told, she was somewhat scared to know what that ‘something else’ could have been. 

 “Where’s Julius?” Yoko asked, turning the subject away from the sleeping vampire. “I’ve not seen him lately.”

 “Hmmm… out and around.” Soma vaguely responded, not moving from Alucard’s side and continuing to finger the rosary which annoyed the woman further.  “That’s not saying a lot.” She accused, crossing her arms across her chest and fixing the other with a hard look. “Where is he Soma?  I know that you’ve been skulking around him since you imprisoned us.  What game are you playing with him?”

 Soma released his hold on the rosary and leaned back, the long coat he wore swishing gently as he did.  He straightened it and lifted his hands to brush the fur that lined his collar down smooth.  “Such accusations… I’ve only been enlightening him a bit and helping him on his way toward his own secret desires. That’s all.”  Yoko bristled at the vague statement; angry at what Soma may have been doing to Julius psyche out of her protective sight.

 “But since you asked so nicely…” Soma darkly teased, “I might have seen the Belmont haunting the greenhouse gardens not long ago, but you know how he is; never stays in one place for long...” Soma eluded darkly, a smile pulling his lips back to reveal his sharp incisors.  As quickly as he’d appeared Soma turned and walked out of the room but not before calling over his shoulder, “If you want to see him you should probably go now and catch him before he disappears again.”

 Yoko watched out the doorway but did not move until she could no longer hear the click of Soma’s footsteps.  Only then did she breathe out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.  She turned and patted Alucard’s hand, “I need to go but I’ll be back. I need to check on Julius and maybe see if I can’t get him to come around.” She promised the sleep-deaf man before pulling back from the altar and slipping silently out the door to make her way toward the castle’s inner garden in hopes of finding her other companion.

 

* * *

 

Yoko, after what felt like hours and very likely _could_ have been hours, found her way into the handing gardens of the castle, taking a moment to marvel at the lush beautiful trees and bushes that filled the area.  All manner of colors crowned the various trees but they were scattered among a sea of red leaves that dominated the towering ancient woods.  She noted a colossal tree sitting at the center of the garden which held an aviary of sort within its bowels.  She felt the desire to go and explore to see what wonders it held but brushed it aside.  She had come here looking for Julius not for birds and plants.

 She passed through the domed enclosure, one of several gardens she knew were within the castle from exploring, all filled with all manner of flowerage, herbage, and tree life – some were nothing more than plants and others monstrous and unnatural.  Yoko gasped as she heard something big heading her way.  Quick to jump into some underbrush to conceal herself, Yoko watched a hulking horned creature push through some of the knotted vines and bushes just several yards from where she crouched.

 The monster’s wide gaping mouth dripped of saliva and blood and it held chunks of bloody meat in its talon like claws which Yoko suspected was not animal in origin.  The cries and screams that echoed from the bowels of the castle’s kitchen attested to as much.  Yoko watched the great beast approach a large patch of growth that was bathed in moonlight with its bloody burden, noting the eerie large flowers that grew there.  Yoko watched as one of the closed flowers unfurled to reveal a translucent crying baby embedded within its petals.  Her blood ran cold as the squealing baby grasped hungrily at the bloody meat the creature held over the babe’s head, the beast teasing it almost lovingly before letting the babe grasp and suckle the meat. 

 Yoko’s mind ran through a list of creatures she’d studied in the Brotherhood’s vast bestiary before settling on the correct name. “Birth of an Alura Une…” Yoko whispered to herself as she watched the tiny creature tear into the offered food and cry for more.  It would be full grown within a week, deadly, and reproducing not long after.  The Une family were like weeds; fast growing, hard to kill and quick to multiply.  Fascinated but horrified at the scene before her Yoko soundlessly moved on into the depths of the garden in search of Julius, who she hoped she would find soon.  She did not fancy the idea of possibly becoming the Une’s next meal that it cried so ravenously for.

 Luck was on Yoko’s side and it was not long before she saw the familiar long brown coat and the man that belonged to it sitting on a vine covered stone bench beneath a tree that was ripe with beautiful fruit.  “Probably poisonous” she mumbled to herself, knowing how deceitful this place could be.  Anxiously she approached Julius, hoping to not startle him.  The man was shrouded in shadow beneath the large tree but she could see he seemed to be contemplating something deeply.  When she was within a few feet of him she was still not acknowledged by the vampire hunter and she worried he might flee from her as he always seemed to of late.

 “Julius?” She called to him, trying to get his attention.  The man did not answer and remained with his body bent forward. Confident that he would not run, she slowly approached and took a seat beside him, leaning forward to try and see his face, her blond hair cascading forward with the action. “Julius, are you alright?”  The man did not answer her question and she did not probe further. 

 “Yoko, what are you doing here?” Julius finally asked, his voice rough from obvious disuse, his voice cracking in this throat.  “I’m worried about you, Julius.” Yoko admitted, “All you seem to do is hide from me now. I want to know what is wrong with you.”

 “I don’t deserve your concern.” Julius admitted, his voice cracking again, “I…I failed. I failed you and Alucard. Please forgive me.”

 “There’s nothing to forgive, Julius.  We were doomed in our mission from the start.  We didn’t know what manner of beast in which we were faced.” Yoko sighed; pained to hear the conflict and self hate that tinged Julius’ words. “It’s my fault just as much as it is yours.  Don’t bare this burden alone.”  The dark chuckle that emanated from the man beside her made her flinch at how similar it was to Soma’s but she remained by his side.  She would not abandon her friend in his time of need; if not for the respect or friendship then for her morality.  Leave no one behind.

 “How is Alucard?” Julius asked simply, still not raising his head.

 “He’s still caught within some enchantment and does not wake.  I wanted to talk to you about that… I don’t think it was caused by Soma.  I hate to say it but I think there’s something else at work that we are unaware of, maybe even Soma is unaware of.” Yoko sighed, straightening up and looked overhead with a jerk as a large owl-like creature flew into the tree overhead.

 “Why do you think that?” Julius asked raising his head to look at her but in the shadow of the tree she could make out little.  A small stream of moonlight caught a portion of his features to reveal dark circles beneath his eyes and faint red blotchiness, indicative of recent tears.  Seeing that made her heart tear at the idea of him being in such pain, be it physical or emotional. “It’s just a feeling… something just isn’t right about it, Julius.  And whatever it is it scares me.”

 “If there is something else hiding in the shadows then I fear to know what it may be if it’s avoided Soma’s detection.” Julius sighed, pausing before he added, “We couldn’t take down Soma so I doubt we have much chance against some greater power.” Yoko grabbed and squeezed Julius’ shoulder trying to offer him some sort of comfort.  “Whatever it is we’ll figure it out and we’ll escape here, I know we will.  God will see us through, I know he will.”  Julius shrugged off her hand and shook his head, “I’m not so sure I believe in God anymore. And I know I don’t believe in the Brotherhood of Light.”

 Yoko stared at Julius, unbelieving of what she’d just heard him say.  Disbelief in God and the Brotherhood?  Julius had never strayed from his strong belief in the power of God that his predecessors had had before him, nor had he ever questioned the Brotherhood openly.  Had this whole ordeal shook him so that it fractured his own beliefs?  “Don’t say that Julius, you have to believe.  It’s our belief that can carry us through even the darkest of times.” Yoko pleaded, trying to lift the man’s spirits and help him to find his faith again.

 “Why would God allow this to happen then?” Julius rebuffed, fixing Yoko with a hard glare. “What’s the point in letting his loyal devotees suffer in his name? Or allowing those people to be slaughtered in the bowels of this place or beyond these walls?”  Yoko stammered trying to come up with something to say but found nothing would come; Julius’ words silenced her completely. She couldn’t help but look away from his harsh gaze. 

 “I can no longer wield the combat cross, Yoko.”  The surprising admission knocked Yoko from her contemplations to look back to Julius in consternation.  “Yes you can.  Just pick it up and do what you’ve always done.” Yoko encouraged him, not sure why his dark mood made him assume that he couldn’t wield his birthright.

 “No…” Julius sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging as if he held a great weight on them, “You don’t understand … I can no longer _use_ the whip.  It won’t let me.”  Yoko blinked incredulously at the other man, completely baffled.  The man was acting like the combat cross had a will of its own. Surely that wasn’t the case…was it?  “What do you mean it won’t let you?” Yoko gently prodded, trying to understand his meaning. 

“The magic of the combat cross is unique.  Rinaldo Gandolfi’s weapons are true wonders and are something to be respected.  I remember hearing tales of the famed weaponsmith and of the combat crosses as I grew into and beyond boyhood in my family.  One of the most prominent of those tales was that if the combat cross senses a damning change within its master it will refuse the master to wield it any longer.”  Yoko pursed her lips at the information but didn’t see how it applied to the situation at hand.  Julius had lost his faith not become damned.  “I don’t think I understand the correlation between you and the whip refusing someone that is damned.  You just need time to get your fighting spirit back is all.”

 Yoko startled when Julius began to all of cackle at her side, causing her to jump from her seat and stand in front of the vampire hunter, warily eyeing him.  As she stared at the man before her she finally began to notice something was off about him but something she couldn’t quite place.  Whatever it was it caused dread to trickle down her spine.

 “Julius… what has happened?” She implored her blue eyes wide and brimming with pain, fear, and dread.  She watched as Julius finally rose from the bench and stepped out into the light of the moon.  As soon as he did she couldn’t stop her hands from flying to her mouth.  His skin was too pale, his brown eyes faintly burning with an inner glow. This was a dream, no; surely this was a terrible nightmare.

 “Julius…” Yoko whispered, as she backed away from him. “What has Soma done to you?”  She begged, tears prickling her eyes. “I’m sorry, Yoko.”  Julius apologized, his face twisting into one of great inner pain, “I didn’t want you to find out…not like this.”

 Yoko’s eyes jumped back and forth across him, taking in the subtle changes that were indicative of a vampire. “Oh God… Soma did this. That bastard did this to you!” Her tone took on a hateful bite and her body trembled viciously as she looked at Julius, “I..I will make him pay for this, Julius!” She all of screeched, turning on her heel to track down the monster and beat his smug face in with her boot but Julius grabbed her elbow and stopped her, causing the fuming witch.

 “Don’t.  Soma didn’t attack me and force this on me, Yoko… I agreed to it.”

 That sentence completely shattered Yoko’s world and the woman felt her head begin to swim. “W-What?” She didn’t hear him correctly… there was no way she’d heard him say that.  Julius sighed and shook his head, “I had you and Alucard in mind when I agreed to it.  At least I have a chance of protecting you both now, I may be able to convince Soma to release you but…” the man trailed off and a dark look crossed his face that Yoko had never seen him have.  It frightened her and she couldn’t help but take a step back. “The Brotherhood of Light will feel my fury, this I promise.”

 Yoko shook her head in disbelief.  This wasn’t Julius. No, this wasn’t Julius at all. “W-Why?” She couldn’t help but whisper.  Julius held her gaze for a moment, the hardness there not abating, “My family has been shackled to that order for far too long and been forced to do their dirty work, Yoko.  They were foolish to send us in here alone and look at who is paying for it.” Julius paused and looked aside. 

 “Soma has…shown me things about Dracula that I’m not sure I believe, but from the history I’ve heard you repeat through the years, I’m disturbed by how things are clicking together.  The very idea that the Brotherhood may well have been a factor behind Gabriel’s fall from grace only angers me more. Create the monster then have his bloodline fight against him?  That order is a curse on my family and I will not stand for it. They will pay!” The man growled, snapping his head up again to catch Yoko’s eyes.  The Belnades sorceress backed several more steps away, terrified by the terrible fire that burned in Julius’ eyes and the desire for revenge that was almost tangible.

 “I found a place to keep the combat cross safe.” Julius stated in a gruff voice, turning away from Yoko and walking away into the dark underbrush of the wooded area around them. “Go back to Alucard, Yoko.  You cannot save me now nor do I want it.  I’ve chosen the path I will follow and there is no turning back for me.  I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure both of you are safe.” Julius’ voice softened as he muttered the next sentence, “How ironic isn’t it?  I used to lash out whenever you defended Gabriel Belmont in the past but now I’m following on a similar path, with a new found respect for him.  This world is full of mysteries isn’t it?”

 “Julius!” Yoko cried after him but the man did not turn or stop.  “Farewell, I hope we do not cross paths again, dear friend.”  With that the shadows of the gardens engulfed him and he was gone, leaving the sorceress to stare numbly after him with fresh tears falling down her rosy cheeks.  For several long minutes she remained in spot, looking at the spot where Julius had disappeared, lamenting his loss to the darkness of the castle.  She whispered a prayer for the man and despite his parting words she hoped to see him again.  Man or vampire, he was still Julius and he was still her friend and family. 

 The walk back to Alucard’s resting place was a long sad one for Yoko.  Now she was utterly alone... Julius had left with the intention of never seeing her or Alucard again and Alucard was trapped in his enchanted sleep.  Who did she have to turn to now?  Sighing heavily as she entered into the puppet filled hall, barely registering the creepy dolls that she usually went through great lengths to avoid.  She walked past them without a care.  Let them try something, she’d set them aflame if they tried.  Closing the final distance to the mural room, Yoko turned the corner and cried out, forgetting her sorrow for the time being. 

 The little dwarf she glimpsed balancing on the pedestal looking at the slumbering Alucard gave a surprised scream of its own, falling over and scuttling to its feet quickly to look at Yoko with great shock.  “Who are you?!” Yoko cried, eyeing the little creature.

 The imp was dressed in a dark tunic that had a hood sewn on to cover its head and its pale face was stained with some manor of markings.  Cool blue irises set into dark filled sclera watched her just as warily as she watched it.  This was no normal creature and it seemed to possess some form of intelligence Yoko decided quite quickly but she didn’t know how much of a threat it may be.

 “Why are you watching Alucard?” Yoko finally asked, unsure if the little beast knew any manor of speech.

 “Ooooh! I recognized the sword that my lord made for him!” The little man happily recounted in an odd high pitched voice, gesturing toward Alucard and proving that he did indeed know how to speak. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen this sword! Or my Master.  Do you happen to know where he is?” The little creature asked, approaching Yoko timidly.  The woman couldn’t help but find some amusement in the situation, one of the more bizarre ones she’d been in yet.

 “Is Soma your master?” She figured the current dark lord was whom he spoke of.  The little man quickly shook his head. “Soma? No no!  Dracula is my master, have you seen him?” The creature corrected her as it waved its hands excitedly in front of itself.  Yoko sputtered at the name ‘Dracula’. This creature was a minion of Dracula?

 “Umm, no. I’m sorry I haven’t seen your Master around.”  Yoko lied, sort of.  It was true she had never _seen_ Dracula but she wasn’t about to admit to the little man Dracula had died a long time ago.  For some reason she felt the little creature might actually be upset at the news…or maybe lash out which was a scenario she was not fond of either.

 “Oh…” The little creature’s shoulders dropped at the news.  Yoko found herself actually a little touched by how upset the little monster was at hearing she hadn’t seen his Master.  “So… do you have a name?” Yoko asked, trying to get him to talk. 

 “Ah!” The little dwarf nearly squealed in excitement as it realized it hadn’t introduced himself, “Chupacabra, my lady!  I run a rare shop within this castle.” He gave a little bow toward Yoko causing her to smile.  She had to admit this little Chupacabra was actually kind of cute in a weird kind of way. “You… have a shop?” Yoko couldn’t help but ask, raising one of her thin eyebrows at the dwarf.  She knew her voice was betraying how odd she found that. “I bet business is kind of slow.” She added dryly meaning it to be a joke.

 “Indeed it is.” The Chupacabra admitted with a sigh, the gist of Yoko’s joke escaping him completely. “Without the Master around I sell very little.  I do so hope he returns soon.”  Yoko had to fight back a groan at the poor oblivious creature.   She tightened her lips as she observed the little man, a question rising within her or more like a revelation. 

 “Tell me Chupacabra.  Are you of any relation to the mischievous Chupacabra that roam this land and steal relics from travelers?”

 “Oh they’re no race, my lady. They’re all me!” The Chupacabra admitted proudly, beating a tiny fist against his chest.  Yoko blinked at the creature, crossing one arm across her midsection and the other rising to rest under her chin thoughtfully. “Are you trying to tell me that all the old tales of  Chupacabras were all you? Just you?”

 “Indeed!” It said with a wide smile that revealed his sharp teeth.  Yoko chuckled at the creature. “Well you’re a busy Chupacabra in that case.  So you mentioned that you hadn’t seen Alucard’s sword in a long time. How do you know about it?” Yoko found herself deeply curious about that and how the dwarf knew of the blade.

 The Chupacabra nodded and scurried back up the stone alter to poke at the sheathed blade that hung around Alucard’s hip, “Yes! Yes!  It’s been a thousand years since I helped the Master gather the relics for him to forge the sword!  It’s been just as long since I’ve seen even the young master!” The Chupacabra lightly patted Alucard’s hand, clearly indicating Alucard to be the young master he spoke of.

 Yoko’s lips immediately pressed together at the Chupacabra’s words.  The Chupacabra not only seemed to know Alucard but he was referring to him as young master?  She was going to have to figure out what this little dwarf knew, maybe it could reveal something about Alucard’s past.  “’Young master’?  Do you know Alucard?”

 The Chupacabra immediately froze up as if it had just committed the most grievous of crimes. “Oh! No! No!” It began to look worriedly around the castle, “Oh no! The Master will punish me for saying too much!”  Yoko gave a startled cry as the dwarf disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing just behind her, already skittering away from her.

 “H-Hey! Hold on! I need to talk to you!!” Yoko cried, running after him.  She was not about to let the little creature leave without revealing what it knew.  Alucard would be fine for a little while longer without her fussing over him.  She had a Chupacabra to wrangle up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: I loved the Demon Guest House section for Dawn of Sorrow and had to mention it somehow.
> 
> Hello, Chupacabra. I guess you either love or hate the guy but I found him eerily cute in LoS:2


	9. Risorgimento

_“Trevor… it’s almost time. Wake up...”_

 Alucard’s eyes fluttered as he slowly came to, feeling a lingering dark and deep chill retreating from the marrow of his bones.  He groaned lightly, cracking his eyes open to be greeted by an unfamiliar hazy painted ceiling above him.

 What had happened? 

 Alucard rose slowly from the pedestal, curious of who had placed him there to begin with.  He blinked away blurring vision to take in the room he was in, observing the decorated walls that made him think of something one would find in a child’s room.  He reclosed his eyes and rested his face in his hands to try and sort out his clouded memories.  He jerked when he felt the points of his claws and jerked back to look at the red tinged digits, the vague memory returning of being forced from his disguise back into the creature that he had loathed himself to be.  It was more like a shadow of a memory though, for he could not remember anything that led up to it nor what had caused it. 

 Alucard’s lip curled in distaste and he set his hands to either side of himself, sliding down from his perch.  His legs were not ready to cooperate after a length of unuse and he fell to the floor, his back screaming its protest against the stone pedestal as it scrapped down it.

 That went about as well as he’d hoped.  Sighing, he tried to stand but his twitching legs still refused to hold him.  “Wonderful.” Alucard muttered, glowering as he was like to do from time to time.  It appeared his strength has left him; likely due to a long slumber.  It wasn’t unheard of for vampires to grow weak as they slept, due entirely from the lack of sustenance.  It made him wonder how long he had been sleeping for it to take such a toll on him.

 Alucard gave up on lifting himself, finding in the least he had no company to try and save face in front of.  He rested his head against the pedestal with his face turned up toward the ceiling, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to figure out what had happened and why he’d fallen into slumber.  He remembered the staircase revealed by the chess board… the tower… a strange shrine… but that was it.  Perhaps it had been Soma, what other option was there?  Massaging his temples, careful of his claws, Alucard attempted to clear some of the fog of his mind.  Wait… he remembered talking with someone.  It was only bits and pieces and not enough to fit the whole picture together.  There was mention of… his father?

 At once the piece of memory that had been ‘gifted’ to him came back to the forefront of his mind and his mind reeled, “Oh God.” He rasped, eyes snapping open.  He fell forward as his innards clenched violently, dry heaving viciously.  “He’s my father…?” Alucard asked himself, scarcely wanting to believe it but the memory didn’t lie.  He’d indeed gone to challenge Dracula as a man but he’d known that Gabriel Belmont was his father.  As awful as the truth was, how had he forgotten such an important detail? How had he forgotten such a vile thing?  Had he repressed it all these years?  Alucard remained heaving on the floor as he tried to sort through the new memories but he only came up with far more questions than answers.

 “I see you’re awake.”

 Alucard slowly lifted his head to find Soma leaned against the far wall, his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk on his face. “Y-you, what are you doing here?” Alucard questioned him, warily looking at him through the whisps of hair covering his face.

 “Well at least you haven’t accused me of putting you into that sleep which everyone else has been intent of accusing me of.” Soma said with a shrug, his smirk not faltering.  “I came to check upon my last prisoner and see how he was doing and, surprise, surprise, I find you awake!  It is a pleasant find I must admit.” 

 “Where are Julius and Yoko?” Alucard growled. 

 “They’re alive.  Well the girl is but the Belmont is a bit more on the undead side.” Soma mused happily, pushing off the wall.  “W-What!?” Alucard cried, his eyes widening considerably at what Soma said. What did he mean ‘undead’? Please say he wasn’t insinuating what Alucard thought he was. “What did you do to Julius!?” Alucard cried, straightening his curled form and lifted himself until he could support his weight on the stone alter.

 “Oh don’t worry.  I didn’t do anything he didn’t agree to.” Soma quieted Alucard, lightly waving his hands up and down in such a way to encourage him to calm down, “You see, me and the Belmont have been talking, believe it or not.  He wasn’t real thrilled by my presence at first but the longer you all remained here the more receptive he became when I sought him out.”

 “What lies did you feed him?” Alucard spat, narrowing his eyes at the young man. “Did you promise him something you never intended to give?”  Soma laughed at Alucard’s vicious words, “Oh no. I promised him something that he wanted; revenge.” 

 “Revenge?” Alucard rasped.  Who could the Belmont possibly wanted such a thing on?

 “What? You didn’t know?” Soma asked in false surprise, “I would have thought he would have told you how he really felt about the Brotherhood of Light.” 

 “You’re lying.” Alucard accused Soma, his nostrils flaring at the boy when he cackled at him.  “No, Alucard, I am not.  I’m as surprised as you.  All it took was informing him of the true story of Gabriel Belmont. You know about that right? The fiasco where the Brotherhood made sure to wipe him from the pages of history so no one would ever know about the dark part they played in his fall?  Knowing that, Julius gave in without a fight.  Even I have to admit Julius has noble reasons behind his choice, even if they are flawed.  Who can dislike a man for wanting to rise up his family’s enslavers and avenge the bloodline?”

 Alucard was in shock.  How long had he been asleep? Long enough for things to become this grim for all parties it seemed.  He didn’t believe Soma’s truth of Gabriel Belmont for a second and he was horrified Julius would fall for it, leading to such a drastic decision on the Belmont’s part. Become the thing he’d hunted for so long? It was madness.  He would need to find Julius and speak with him to find out what insanity was going through his head.

 “Enough of this talk of Julius though, how about we talk about you.” Soma said with no allowance for disagreement, approaching Alucard. “Just a while ago I was talking with Yoko about your appearance.”  Alucard grimaced, balking at the idea of Yoko having seen him in this form.  He had not intended to ever show her this feral side and it grieved him to think what the Belnades sorceress thought of him now.  A hand gently turned his face forward, forcing him to look up.  He glared at the young man but said nothing.  “Such interesting eyes…” Soma whispered.

 “Please, Soma, leave me.  I have no want of company now.” Alucard muttered darkly, trying to process all the disturbing information he’d received in too short of an amount of time.  The young man contemplated his words then retracted his hand, “Very well, I suppose I’ll take pity upon you…” Soma’s blood colored eyes glinted, “…son of Dracula.” 

 Alucard’s mouth dropped. “How… do you know?”  He only just remembered himself so how did Soma, of all people, know his identity?  Was this mystery only going to deepen further?  Soma chuckled at his shock, “I know many things now, Alucard.  Apparently I know things not even you do, though I can’t fathom why you don’t.  It’s rather curious…” Soma shrugged and placed his hands into his pockets and turned to leave, “But I’ll leave you to your thoughts as you wish.”

 “What do you know, Soma?” Alucard called after him, finding a sense of urgency rising in him to discover what he had forgotten, even if it was through an enemy.  Soma turned to look over his shoulder but made no move to come back. “Honestly Alucard, seeing how much you desire to know only brings joy to my heart.  Do you think I would just tell you without some form of compensation?”  Alucard’s temper flared at the audacity of the other and he did not bother to try and hide it.  He narrowed his eyes.  “What do you want in return?”

 Soma rocked on his heels as he made great show of considering his price.  It made Alucard want to punch him in his smug face.  “Well, there is something you could give me.” Soma walked over and knelt before him, the same infuriating smug smile on his face.  “I wouldn’t mind if I could see what delights you could offer me.”  Alucard stared dumbly at Soma, not entirely sure what he was getting at.  “What could I possibly offer you?” He flatly stated, turning his head and giving a cautious look toward Soma.

 “My, your innocence is almost darling, Alucard.” Soma chuckled, “How about I put it a little more plainly so that you understand; I would find it to be among the greatest conquests to fuck Dracula’s own son.  Does that help you any?”

 “What!?” Alucard all of shrieked at Soma, his voice raising a little higher than normal and his temper flaring dangerously higher than before.  “You think I’d lay with you!?”  Soma’s smile brightened at the reaction his compensation warranted from the other. “What?  All you’d have to do is lay back and think of Wallachia.”  Alucard snarled at Soma but the other didn’t seem to care. “Forget it.  I refuse.” 

 Soma feigned deep hurt at his refusal, “Oh, how you’ve broken my heart! How could you?” The young man cut off with a dark chuckle as he stood back up and looked down at the other vampire, completely unaffected by the rejection. “Very well, Alucard.  I’ll respect your decision.  But don’t expect me to give you any free advice about your past.”  Soma chastised in a sing-song voice before he turned and lazily walked out of the room, his dark laughter chasing after his retreating feet.

 Only when the echoes of laughter died away did Alucard move, covering his face with his hand.  When had his life become so much stranger than it already was?  Memory gaps. Black outs. Strange voices. Dracula his father.  Julius now a vampire.  Soma trying to proposition him.  Alucard wasn’t sure he could take much more of these strange circumstances.  The whisper of boots coming into the room drew Alucard’s attention, but he did not uncover his face, assuming Soma was not done yet.  “The answer is still ‘no’, Soma.  I’m not interested in letting you defile my body.”

 A gruff cough caught Alucard off guard and he moved his hand to the side to see Julius standing before him. “Alucard, you’re awake.” The man muttered, moving from one foot to the other as he stood there uncomfortably and a tad awkwardly.  Alucard looked the man over, taking in the obvious signs of vampirism.  The transformation was not complete but before the night was done none of Julius’ humanity would remain.  It pained him to see it.  

 “Is Yoko safe?”  He finally asked avoiding the much more pressing issue that was standing in front of him.  He wanted to know about the young Belnades first.  Julius nodded, lifting his face to reveal muted blue eyes nearly overcome with red. “Yoko is fine. I met her not too long ago. She’ll be fine. You will be fine. I’ll make sure of it, I promise.”

 Julius walked to Alucard, grabbing the nearby chair Yoko had pulled over some time before, and sat heavily into it.  “I had come here to tell you goodbye, but I hadn’t expected to find you awake.” 

 Alucard made a sound in his throat. “You hoped I wouldn’t be I’m sure.  You knew what I would say to you if I wasn’t.”  Julius smiled fondly down at the vampire and chuckled. “Indeed, you are right but I am glad you have awoken. “  Alucard did not look Julius in the face, instead focusing on the man’s hands which he could see were already losing their pink luster and slowly becoming an ashen white.  Alucard couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss at the sight. 

 “Why did you do it?” Alucard finally asked, still refusing to look the man in the face.  He couldn’t build up the courage to look there yet.

 “The Brotherhood of Light is like a demon masquerading as a vitreous angel, Alucard.  They hide their true monstrous secrets hidden behind a beautiful perfect mask.”  The hunter said simply, choosing to stare at the mural on the wall rather than the man at his feet.  “Do you think that because of what he told you?” Alucard asked, not feeling a need to name the guilty party. 

 “Alucard, I’ve lived a long life within that order and I have given them my all. My life, my heart, my strength, and my allegiance, just as all of my predecessors before me have.  I believed in them and I believed in God.”

 “So, why did you turn your back on the Brotherhood and choose, of your own free will, to become a vampire, one of the world’s most reviled creatures?” Alucard asked, still not entirely sure what had swayed this man to make a pact of blood and darkness.

 “Because it was _my_ choice to make, not the Brotherhood’s.” Julius defiantly answered, his nails – not yet claws - digging into the wood of the chair. “I didn’t question the Brotherhood until I met Yoko. Do you know why?  Because of all that ridiculous knowledge she had crammed in her head about Gabriel Belmont.” Julius leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes, “It infuriated me at first because as a Belmont I was raised to hate the man who became a monster.  He was our forefather who just up and turned his back on the Brotherhood to lie down with demons and monsters of the shadows for no other reason than to cause eternal pain and suffering as Dracul, The Dragon.”

 “But that’s exactly what he did, Julius.  He fell into darkness and killed innocent people without thought.” Alucard gravely pointed out, looking up at Julius’ strong features, “He killed his wife and he killed his son.”

 “Be that as it may, Alucard, there was a reason he was set on that path.  He was put there by the Brotherhood and other unforeseen forces that I can’t even begin to comprehend.  I remember every tale Yoko ever recounted to me about Gabriel and do you know what I noticed?  There were large gaps in his history. Once a great warrior that was heralded by all but suddenly he disappears and only reappears as the next dark lord of the land after the original Lords of Shadow were defeated?  I never wanted to admit it having hated the man for so long but those odd gaps never set well with me.”  Julius shook his head sadly, “And it was only after Soma sat me down and…showed me some of the memories he had gleamed from this castle that I realized how I had been fooled.”

 “No, Soma has fooled you Julius and it has cost you dearly!  I expected so much more from a Belmont, of all people!” Alucard snarled at Julius, losing his temper as he listened to the infuriating excuses. “You are only angry at things that don’t exist.  Gabriel Belmont was not a Just man and he is not someone to be admired!”

 “Alucard.” Julius warned the other vampire, narrowing his eyes at him. “I know you will not agree with my choice nor do I expect you to, but know this; The Brotherhood of Light is not what they appear and I want you to break ties with them.  They have coerced blood to fight against blood for thousands of years, something that no family should ever have to do. I will bring their treachery to light. They will garner no mercy from me.”

 Alucard laughed madly, dropping his head so he didn’t have to see the other man, “I can’t believe I’m hearing you admit to becoming a vampire because of some wild stories you think are true about a long dead man. I expected better of you, Julius.”  Julius rose from the chair and walked toward the door, pausing just before he stepped out. “I’m sorry that you can’t accept it.  Despite your feelings of me now I still consider you a friend – a good friend - and wish you all the best.  Don’t worry suffering through me, I’ve already told Yoko, now I’m telling you.  You will not see me again.” 

 Julius was gone, disappeared completely as if he was never there to begin with.  Not even the echoes of boot falls reached Alucard’s ears.  Long after Julius left he sat quietly, looking out the room’s window, watching clouds pass in front of the large yellow moon beyond.  No longer able to take the silence Alucard slammed his fist into the ground, the stone shattering beneath the force.

 “Goddamn Belmont” He weakly hissed, unable to feel the hate he should for the damned hunter.  He honestly did not know how he felt.  There was only a deep numbness he wished would wither away.  Everything had gone horribly awry, so awry he had no idea how to fix any of it.  His mind was completely shut down in the wake of everything.  How could he go on?  Everything seemed so hopeless.

  _“Let me light the way for you…Come to me, child…”_

 Uncaring, Alucard rose to his feet and began to walk to the beck and call of the voice.  He did not know where he was going and he did not care.  He simply followed the voice calling to him, hoping to find some end to this situation but utterly unaware of the events he was about to set into motion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soma is such a little dick in this. But I love the crude dick. Actually there's a lot of dick's in this fic. Satan's a psychotic dick, Soma's a cruel but modern dick, Laura is the quiet and wisened tantrum throwing dick, Dracula will be the badass don't mess with me or my family dick. Total sausage party for sure.


	10. Ingress of Lux

Yoko skid around a corner, catching sight of the bounding form of the Chupacabra in front of her.  She hissed and turned another tight corner, her heels clicking loudly on the stone floor.  “Stop!” She called after the frightened creature, but it paid her no heed. 

 Yoko found her lungs burning and screaming to rest but she ignored it, pushing forward as she ducked in and out of room after room, hallway after hallway.  There was the occasional imp or lesser beast encountered but they ignored her, which she was thankful for.  She had no desire to be held up by snarling beasts, knowing the relic loving creature she chased would disappear from her entirely if she let it escape.  Yoko ducked after the Chupacabra into a room and was delighted to see a dead end.  Slamming the door she barred the sole escape and before it could teleport out Yoko cast a quick binding spell to ground it there.  “Gotcha!” Yoko wheezed breathlessly, bending over at the waist and resting her hands on her legs as she tried to catch her breath.  “Oh! Oh!  Why can’t I leave?” The Chupacabra cried worriedly, having found himself unable to warp himself away to safety.  “I…I…cast a spell.” Yoko huffed, “You…You can’t leave… until I let you.”

 “But you must let me leave! The Master will be angry!” The Chupacabra cried, falling to his little knees.  Yoko breathed a shaky breath and leaned up straight, flicking her long gold hair behind her.  Perhaps it was time she break the news about his master, maybe it would soothe him to know he would not face punishment if he talked, “Your master is dead, Chupacabra.  He was killed nearly sixty years ago. He can’t hurt you now.” Yoko slowly told the creature, approaching him as unthreateningly as she could.

 “W-What?” The little creature gasped, eyes flying wide. “The Dragon was killed? But the Dragon cannot be killed! You are lying, my lady!”  Yoko shook her head, “I swear to you that it is the truth.  My friend, Julius Belmont, was the one that struck him down for good.”  The black robed creature entered a panic at her words; repeating the name ‘Belmont’ over and over as it walked in a circle while processing the information.  Yoko felt the pangs of sorrow for the loyal minion who was so beside itself over its master’s demise.  The thing seemed to have cared to some extent for the man who had a black heart of ice. 

 She approached and knelt down beside Chupacabra, placing a hand on its back.  The creature immediately stopped and looked up at her with its otherworldly blue eyes.  “Listen, I’m sorry for your loss but I really need you to tell me how you know Alucard.”

“You mean young master, Trevor?”  Yoko’s blue eyes widened and she smiled, nodding her head. “That’s his name? Trevor?” Yoko had to take a moment to pat herself on the back. She knew Alucard’s name started with a ‘t’.

 “Tell me everything you know about Alucard and Dracula, Chupacabra.  You have no idea how much this will help Alucard.”  The Chupacabra smiled widely with its razor teeth, “Help the young master? Of course! I’m sworn to serve him as much as I am Master.”  Yoko sighed and lowered herself to a sitting position on the floor and the Chupacabra jumped up into a chair that was comically too large for his body, ready for Yoko’s questions. “What would you like to know, my lady?” It asked.

 Yoko didn’t know how long she spent with the Chupacabra but by the time they finished their lengthy dialog over all things Dracula and Alucard her eyes were as large as saucers and her mouth open.  She was sure she looked an absolute fool but after everything she had just heard she didn’t care. Dracula’s wicked crimes could never be forgiven entirely but there was far more to the man than she ever thought possible. 

 What she learned about his history from the Chupacabra put his transformation from God’s Chosen to Prince of Darkness into perspective.  An understandable and tragic perspective.  Could Yoko, or any man or woman, have suffered the same emotional tragedies as he and not cast aside God for allowing it to happen?

 Dracula’s human predecessor, Gabriel Belmont, was completely demonized by the Brotherhood of Light.  They wiped the history books of his accomplishments of vanquishing the former Lords of Shadow and Satan himself and they certainly never made mention of the part where the man was controlled and forced to brutally murder his own wife. To those fools that subtext wasn’t important; it was that his physical hand killed her. 

 And what’s worse than even that was the tale of a son hidden away from his father; Alucard or rather ‘Trevor’.  The Brotherhood of Light had intentionally twisted the truth of Dracula’s turn and the events that transpired, conveniently only telling him that Dracula had murdered his mother.  Because of their sly words Trevor foolishly challenged Dracula and perished at his father’s hand, which once revealed sent the dark lord into a new form of madness that all of humanity felt.  Trevor’s blood, in Yoko’s opinion, was not on Dracula’s hands but the Brotherhood of Light’s.  They forced that move and created a far worse monster in him than he had been before.

 Yoko’s shock quickly shifted to anger and she absolutely bristled with it.  How could the Brotherhood of Light have done this?  Whatever good ideals the founders of the order begun with had become perverted over time into something that they surely never intended.  The founding members would be turning in their graves if they knew. 

 Yoko was disgusted knowing she was a part of this corrupt machine that was the Brotherhood.  She always questioned their order to an extent but as a loyal Belandes she still chose to back and support them.  Well, no longer.  From this moment on she was not a member of their corrupt order.  She understood and had an appreciation for Julius’ extreme choice.  How Soma had known the truth about Gabriel she could not fathom but she doubted he revealed it out of the good of his heart.  He had something to gain and it was by using Julius, no doubt.  The Brotherhood was as much an enemy to the current dark lord as to any of them so it made sense to use Julius against them.  No matter, she would have to seek Julius out and ask to join in his cause, minus becoming a vampire.  She wasn’t so sure she was willing to go as far as her Belmont companion in that regard.

 “M-My lady?” The Chupacabra asked, snapping Yoko from her inner workings.  “Did I say something that upset you?” Its eyes grew large in concern.  Yoko waved his concerns away and smiled at him. “I’m fine, you didn’t upset me, Chupacabra.  You just revealed something that has helped me make a decision I’ve long needed to make.  There are evil men in this world and I’m not so sure Dracula is one of them anymore.”  The Chupacabra brought one chubby hand up to his chin and tilted his head in a thoughtful manner. “Master is harsh and unforgiving but not evil.  Evil men love no one.  Master loves his wife and his son, so he can’t be evil.”

Yoko smiled kindly at the little imp, agreeing completely with his surprisingly wise view on things. “If Dracula loved them as much as you seem to think then I agree with you.  But I’m still a little confused.  How come Alucard does not remember any of this?  From the way you described them their relationship was strained but improved considerably after Satan fell by Dracula’s hand. The Alucard I know hates Dracula with a passion and has no idea he is his son.  How could Alucard have forgiven his father then suddenly started hating him with renewed ire?”  Yoko ran her hand through her hair, scratching the back of her head as she stretched to make her back crack from the long period of sitting. “I don’t get it…”

The Chupacabra hopped down from his perch in the chair. “In the time after Satan’s defeat the young master’s health in both body and mind begun to deteriorate… the Master blamed himself for it. He forged a sword that would skew his memories once it pierced his heart.”

“Whoa, Whoa!” Yoko leaned forward as she placed one elegant hand on one of her legs that were curled beneath her, her attention rekindled anew. “Are you trying to tell me Dracula stabbed Alucard in the heart with that sword to make him forget everything?”  The Chupacabra nodded, “Indeed, but only memories of Satan and the Master.  He thought it would be for the best.”

“Well, that would explain a lot.” Yoko huffed.  No wonder Alucard didn’t remember anything. “But I have to criticize Dracula’s decision.  He did it with good intentions but it was a terrible mistake that I think is putting Alucard in a far worse way than he was before.  He is…” Yoko leaned back and lifted her hands and moved them at their wrists in a circular motion as she tried to find the correct way to explain it, “Since I’ve known Alucard I’ve got the distinct impression from his aura that he hasn’t seemed whole. It’s something I don’t think even he realizes completely.  Without all his memories intact he is fractured and not complete; only one part of a whole.  As living or even undead beings we need to possess all our memories, even the bad ones, in order to thrive.  Do you understand, Chupacabra?”

The dwarf nodded slowly at her. “I see...”  Yoko rose to her knees and put her arms on either side of the little imp’s shoulders, gently grasping them. “We have to find a way to make him whole again.  Is there any way we can recover Alucard’s lost memories?”

The Chupacabra squinted his eyes deep in thought for a moment before he spoke, “It would not be easy and would take great power.  It would take the Master himself to draw out such memories.”

Yoko sagged, not wanting an answer like that.  Dracula was dead and even if he were alive it was highly doubtable he would willingly undo what he had so painstakingly put into play. “Dammit!  There has to be another way!” Yoko bemoaned, pulling back from the little creature and running her hands roughly through her hair, messing it completely to fall in her face.

“Well, we do have a piece of the Master’s power.  When he forged the blade he took a piece of himself and forged it into the sword. Perhaps that could be the key to unlocking the young master’s memories?” The Chupacabra offered.  The sorceress snapped her head up, looking through her now tangled hair with a wide smile splitting her pink lips. “Brilliant!  You’re brilliant little guy!”  Yoko slapped the imp on the shoulder a little too roughly and knocked him over.  She winced and offered an apologetic look as he climbed back to his feet.  “Ok, so how could we use the sword to recover Alucard’s memories?”

The little imp dusted himself off and shrugged, “I’m not sure… Perhaps if the young master concentrated on the power of the Master within the blade the connection would be enough to draw out his memories?”

Yoko was absolutely ecstatic because it was as good of an idea as any.  She started to pat him on the shoulder again but she stopped herself, remembering what happened before.  “Ok, we have our plan.  Alucard is in some wake-less sleep now but he’ll have to wake up eventually and when he does we give it a try.  I don’t know how I’ll convince him to go along with it since I’m sure he won’t believe me if I told him what you told me, but I’ll figure something out.”

“Excellent!” The Chupacabra clapped, grinning widely.  Yoko brushed her hair from her face and stood as she tried to untangle the matted strands.  She crossed to the door to hurry back to her sleeping compadre’s side but a thought struck her and she turned back to her new little friend.  “Say, you want to join me?  I have to admit it’s pretty lonely around here these days and I’d love the company.” She was being honest.  It was very lonely now without Julius.  The Chupacabra had been the first other person, or whatever he was, to talk to.  She wasn’t sure if the little creature would accept her offer or not.

“Of course!” The Chupacabra replied happily, seeming to enjoy the company of another as well.  Yoko knew it had most likely been far longer since the creature had someone to talk with than she.  Disbanding the binding spell, Yoko began the long walk back to Alucard with her interesting companion in tow which happily chattered at her side, earning a few giggles from her at the jokes it regaled her with.  With the distractions from the imp it was no time at all before they arrived back at the mural room.  As she turned into the doorway she stopped suddenly.  Seeing her reaction, the Chupacabra hurried to her side to see what was wrong. 

Alucard was gone.

“Where is the young master?” The chupacabra asked curiously, walking around the room.  He lifted a curtain that was strewn across an elaborate couch to look beneath it, turning back to look at Yoko.  The witch’s brow furrowed severely at the new development.  It seemed Alucard had awakened while she had been away but where had he gone?  Had he gone out into the castle to look for her and Julius? Or, worse yet, had Soma found him and taken him?  Yoko did not have the answer yet but she was not going to sit idly by and wait.  She was going to find him and she had the perfect spell to do it.

Closing her eyes Yoko called upon her inherent magic, carefully weaving a homing spell with her delicate hands, visualizing the vampire while murmuring the word “inveniet”.*  The magic twisted and twirled until it sparked into a small glowing ball of energy.  Yoko let out a breath and her eyes flutter open whilst the spell flared fully to life, casting the room in a blue light.  The Chupacabra gave a startled cry of surprise at its appearance, ducking by Yoko’s leg.  Holding her hands around the light Yoko gently moved the little orb between them, rolling it over top her wrist before she flung it to hover in the hall.

“What is that?” The Chupacabra asked, timidly stepping toward it.  “That, my little friend, is our means of finding Alucard.  Now let’s go, shall we?” Yoko answered, walking forward to follow the spell, the light moving ahead of her as it honed in on the person whom they sought, leading them toward his position.  The two comrades of circumstance moved quietly but quickly through the castle, following their glowing signal until they came to the room near the castle entrance that held the vampire chessboard.  Yoko uttered a surprised sound when they walked in and saw the chessboard was replaced by a deep staircase.  She did not remember seeing this before. 

The ball of light immediately dropped down into the darkness of the staircase, disappearing from their immediate sight.  Yoko and the little imp exchanged looks before they made the slow ascent down the oversized staircase.  When they finally reached the bottom the glowing sphere was waiting but it immediately zipped across the flooded room and stopped to wait for the two to cross the dangerous waters.  Without missing a beat, the Chupacabra disappeared in a whisp of smoke and reappeared on the other side of the room and waved at Yoko enthusiastically.  Yoko approached the water’s edge and gulped visibly at the monstrous shadows she could see swimming in their dark depths.  “You have got to be kidding me…”

“Over here, my lady!” The Chupacabra called to her, waving her over. Yoko looked up and squinted at the little man before she surveyed the area around her.  There were no accessible paths in the ruined space and reaching any of the beams overhead to shimmy across was out of the question for her.  She was a mage not a damn acrobat.  She shook her head and called across the way to the imp. “I can’t cross this!” 

The Chupacabra slowly stopped waving its hands but gave a loud exclamation which echoed across the ruined wing.  He disappeared in a whirl of smoke.  Several minutes passed and Yoko began to think her new comrade had abandoned her.  The dreary thought caused her to sulk but she gasped when he reappeared beside her. 

The creature reached into one of the pockets of its tunic and pulled out an item and handed it to her. “Sorry, I had to return to my shop. Here, use this!  It’s a magical relic I, um, _borrowed_ from a knight.  If you hold this and visualize where you want to go then it will take you there, though it does have limitations on traveling vast distances. Try it!”  The Chupacabra immediately disappeared and reappeared back across the wing.

Yoko looked down dubiously at the odd relic in her hand.  It was a small silver tear shaped figurine topped with the upper half of a delicately carved angelic female, her hair and wings flowing down into metal and colored glass that flared out wide then tapered off into a thin tip. Looking closely she could see it was inscribed with a mysterious script that faintly glowed in the light. 

“Don’t be afraid! Try it!” The Chupacabra urged, acting as her own personal cheerleader.  Sighing, Yoko held the sculpture close and did as the creature asked; visualizing the broken ledge of the other side of the room.  For a moment nothing happened and Yoko began to think it wasn’t going to work.  Slowly she felt an odd prickling sensation that began in her chest then fanned to the rest of her body and at once she felt as if she were being thrown into a screaming wind that took her breath away. 

Yoko cried out as her feet touched the ground and she wobbled in place from the awkward landing, a white fog already dissipating from around her.  The Chupacabra slapped the back of her leg in the way one would someone’s back in congratulations but seeing as to how it couldn’t reach her back her leg would suffice.  “See? Not so bad now is it?”

Yoko smiled weakly down at the dwarf and held the relic back toward him but it refused with the wave of its hands. “No, keep it.  You’ll make better use of it than I.”  Nodding her thanks the duo once more began following their glowing beacon through the rest of the area, the Chupacabra teleporting and Yoko using her new gift to reach the high up areas she could never before have hoped to reach.  At length, they eventually arrived in the snowy pocket beneath the castle.

“Wow.” Yoko said in awe of the area as she looked around, trying unsuccessfully to keep her hair from blowing into her face. “This is amazing.”  Looking back to the beacon she noticed the orb was much larger and pulsating much faster, a herald that Alucard was very close to them.  “Come on!  He’s close, Chupacabra, let’s hurry!”  They made their way carefully to the tower, the beacon disappearing in a small explosion once they reached it.  Yoko whistled in appreciation as they walked into the clock room, marveling at the amazing architecture of the large time keeper. “That’s beautiful.”

“Yes, that would be the Time Machine made by Friedrich von Frankenstein before Carmilla took over the castle.  It only affects this tower and at one time it worked temporarily but after Master defeated Satan I found the tower stood like this, indicative that the time machine was altered to stay active at all times.  I know not who has the power to do such a thing but I don’t want to know.”  The little imp shivered as it looked around, “I never liked this area. It has such a cold and eerie air, don’t you think?”

Yoko nodded her agreement as she began to notice the thick air that stuck to her skin, eyes running over all areas of the room. “Yes…I agree.  I can sense a very dark presence here. I don’t like it and I don’t like that of all places Alucard came here.”  Seeing the staircase in the corner Yoko nodded over toward it, “Let’s go. He has to be up there.” 

Walking slowly up the stairs into the snow again, they ascended into treacherous icy stairs. Yoko’s ears perked as she heard voices from above, one she recognized as Alucard the other she did not know.  “Do you recognize that voice, Chupacabra?” She whispered, looking down to him for an answer but she immediately halted when she saw that the imp had stopped several steps behind, its black rimmed blue eyes wide in abject horror.  Her stomach fell out at the expression.  “W-What?” She asked.

“I-It can’t be!” The imp muttered, shivering obviously which Yoko suspected was not because of the cold. “The Master killed him! The Master killed him! Why do I hear that voice? Oh! Oh! We must flee!”  Yoko quickly caught him before he could turn and run, turning him around to fix him with a harsh glare. “No. I don’t care who it is that scares you so but Alucard – you’re young master – is up there with him and we will not abandon him. Would you abandon your young master so easily? Would Dracula abandon him?”  The Chupacabra gulped, his eyes darting around nervously, before he sighed quietly. “No… You’re right.  I cannot abandon the young master.”

“Good.” Yoko said, releasing him. “Now come on. We are going to get Alucard and leave this place.”  The Chupacabra nodded though he was still visibly unnerved.  Turning, Yoko lead the rest of the way up to the apex, unknowing of what she would find there.  Stepping up onto the plateau of the tower Yoko’s eyes widened considerably at what she saw and a deep instinctual horror filled her at catching sight of a pair of far reaching black-as-pitch wings and a black mist that clung to the man they arched out from.  He stood with his arms outstretched in front of Alucard who was on his knees before the creature.  The vampire’s back was to her but she could still see his sword in hand just inches from his out held wrist.  It was at this moment she snapped out of her stupor.

“Alucard!”

Both the men turned to look at her, Alucard blinking slowly at her as if he had just awoken from a dream. “Yoko?” He asked, waving gently side to side.  However the other held a ferocious expression at the interruption.  The sorceress immediately rushed forward with the intent of grabbing Alucard and dragging him out of this God forsaken place, even if it were by his hair.  Just as she reached the opening she saw the twisted angel twist a hand.  A large statue from inside fell across the opening, causing the doorway to break apart, rubble tumbling down from above to block her entrance. 

Yoko began beating against the rock futilely, screaming Alucard’s name but it was no use. She could not get in.  She tried the relic but found it would not work for her in this time of dire need.  Turning to the Chupacabra with frightful eyes the little man shook his head with equally fear filled eyes. 

“I-It’s him… Satan has returned!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inveniet is Latin for "find"


	11. Initium Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a couple of artworks related to this chapter posted at the bottom of the fic if anyone wants to see. Their old but still very much viable to be used for the fanfic.

Alucard did not know how long he walked or where he had even gone.  When he finally took notice of his surroundings he found himself stepping into a chamber that he could almost but not quite recall.  How had he come here without realizing?  Alucard didn’t have long to ponder the odd situation before a deep voice addressed him.

_“My savior.”_

An unearthly man with a crown of golden curls and several pairs of alabaster wings walked from behind the great winged statue that the chamber concealed.  He was unclothed but a swirl of wings wrapped around from behind to conceal his delicate body. Alucard recoiled from him, unsure who he was or what he wanted but the man raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

 _“Don’t be afraid.  I am your friend, Alucard.”_ Alucard looked at the man with wary eyes but he did not move away as the ethereal creature approached him. “Who are you?”  Alucard felt he should know this man but, like so many other things, he could not place him.

 _“I am a divine creature who was cruelly imprisoned in this God forsaken place_.” He told him, looking somberly around the room. _“A wicked vampire who served Dracula trapped me here so that I could not rise up to challenge him.”_   The angel sighed and shook his head, _“If only I hadn’t been caged here I could be out doing great good for this world.”_

Alucard frowned at the story but could feel no obvious signs of treachery from the creature.  Perhaps it spoke the truth. “You are an Old God?”  The other nodded, standing regally as it looked at him with compassion _. “Yes, and I felt you enter this place and was able to reach out in hopes you could help me.  I feel you have gone through so much suffering, child…”_ Alucard ducked and looked away, missing a dark and all around non-virtuous expression flash across the Old God’s face. 

How right this Old God was. “My suffering is no concern of yours, it is mine alone.” The Old God shook his head, smiling as he approached him, his many wings fluttering gently. _“Don’t say that, young one.  I understand you better than you know.  I know a way to abate your pain.  I can offer it to you if you would but only take pity on this poor soul and free him from his sufferable fate.”_

Alucard glanced back up at him weighing his options for a moment before he come to the conclusion that it could do no harm to free this being.  After all it was imprisoned by the Prince of Darkness or at least one of his followers.  An enemy of that man was a friend of his.  “Very well.” Alucard said slowly, “What do you need me to do to free you?”

The angelic being’s smile split a little further at his concession. _“The wicked vampire used the most horrid of magic to seal me here; Blood magic.  But the blood of a vampire can also break this seal.  All I need from you is a small blood sacrifice and I will be unb-“._ The creature cut off quickly before adding, _“…free.”_

Alucard narrowed his eyes at the Old God and his almost slip up.  He was beginning to suspect that this majestic creature might not be exactly as he claimed. Perhaps he should err on the side of caution and find a way to leave.  “My blood? I will give you my blood gladly but…” Alucard trailed off realizing he couldn’t think of a convincing reason.  He cursed himself mentally, throwing out a weak excuse that hopefully would work. “There is another dark creature in this castle.  Let me destroy him first to allow you to be freed in safety.  I need to leave but I will return with my companions, I promise.”  He started to back out of the room but the man sighed loudly, dropping all pretenses immediately, his dark nature becoming evident.

 _“Actually you don’t.”_   He said sternly, flicking a hand at Alucard who dropped to his knees and found himself unable to move. “What is this?” Alucard exclaimed, looking angrily up at the creature whose angel veneer became tainted and disappeared to reveal the monster beneath.  “You’re no Old God. What are you?”  The man chuckled and stepped closer so he could look down on him with black eyes. _“It was a good rouse don’t you agree? I almost had you but, alas, I fear it’s hard to keep in virtuous character these days.”_

“What _are_ you?” Alucard gasped, trying to figure it out as bits and pieces of meeting with this very creature earlier started to emerge from his memory.  He highly suspected this dark creature had masked his memories to play out his faux “poor Old God imprisoned by Dracula” play.  It appeared with the rouse spoiled it no longer saw a reason to hide them from him.

 _“That doesn’t matter. Now use that sword of yours and spill your blood a final time so that I can be free.”_   The man cried lifting his arms to either side of him in a very theatrical fashion, his wings unfurling on either side of him as he did.  Alucard was started as he did just that, grabbing his sword from his belt and holding it over his wrist, the blade hanging just over the delicate skin.  Before he could be coerced into slitting the skin a shrill cry rang out, interrupting the enchantment.

“Alucard!”

He turned around and saw the welcome sight of his Belnades comrade and self-claimed “mother” standing just outside the ruined doorway, her blue eyes wide and glistening in terror.  “Yoko?” He called to her, blinking away the fuzzy vision and light headedness the dark creatures enchantment over him had caused.  The woman began to rush forward but he cried out when one of the towering carved figures beside the doorway caved under an invisible pressure and fell to block the path, a wave of cracked and crumbling architecture raining down atop it.

“Yoko!!” He cried, turning to try and reach her but a tutting from behind interrupted him.  _“Forget her, Trevor.  There is no escape for you.  Now give me your blood, I’m beginning to grow into old impatient ways.”_   The vampire found himself frozen and forced back around with his sword once more held at ready to slit his wrist.  Yoko’s muffled voice called to him through the rubble.

“Alucard! Your sword! Focus on your sword!”

Alucard was startled at her words.  His sword?  He looked at the blade, feeling the comforting thrum of energy it always had.  With little else he could do in the situation, he closed his eyes and reached for the power that lay within the sword until he was surprised to find himself link with it. Its aura flooded through him and into his mind where he felt a mysterious familiarity and warmth and at once the dark angel’s power over him sever, the other crying out in anger.  But it didn’t stop with that. The chain that held his lost memories shattered upon coming into contact with Dracula’s soul, allowing everything to flood back to him in a powerful and breath taking way.

“Father!!”  Alucard cried, finishing a long-ago cut off sentence, his chest heaving with unneeded breath as all his memories of the past remolded with the rest of his consciousness.  Falling forward onto his hands he adjusted slowly, his short term memory blurring as it allowed the puzzle pieces of memory to lock together in completion.

What happened? He had just been fighting with his father… no. Ages had passed since then.  He’d lived a very different life since then, awakening as a man who had sought Dracula out to seek revenge on him.  The very thought distressed him as he realized what Dracula’s plan had done to him; it had turned him into the vengeful creature he once was.  And if his memory served to be true he had aided the newest Belmont in destroying Dracula for good.  “Damn it, Father...” He murmured, the weight of Dracula’s apparent death sinking in and pulling him into a new sort of despair.  He unwittingly succeeded in aiding the Brotherhood in killing his father.  The amount of self-hate he felt at that moment was immense.

_“Well… What a surprising turn of events. It seems you have all your memories back, Trevor.”_

Alucard snapped his head up, digesting the new information from his current memory quickly, realizing he had been led unaware back to Satan’s hold in his ignorance and was now at knife’s edge of releasing him.  “You bastard!” Alucard hissed, leaping to his feet and brandishing the Alucard sword toward him.

Satan looked at him with great amusement, his eyes falling to the blade in his hand. He made a knowing sound in his throat as if he’d just realized something. _“I see… Gabriel put a piece of his soul into that.  No wonder it broke my spell but it is of no matter.  That sword is not Gabriel and does not have his strength.”_  

Alucard dashed toward the man with every intention of slitting his throat but Satan dodged and knocked him to the floor causing him to cry out at the rough landing.  Before he could recover Satan seized him, twisting his sword arm cruelly behind his back.  The fallen angel sneered in glee at the loud pop it made as it dislocated, earning a pained shriek from his captive who dropped the sword.  The sound of Yoko attacking the rubble from the outside with her spells echoed in the small chamber, the rocks and timber falling away in chunks.  It would not be long before she broke through.

 _“It seems your little friend doesn’t give up so easily.”_ Satan jeered, dragging a hissing Alucard over to his alter. _“Your screams are music to my ears, Trevor.  I think I’ve been given some inspiration on how to get that last bit of blood from you. And since my weakened seal will allow it…”_  

Satan seized Alucard’s head and forced a severe electrical shock into the creature below him, relishing completely in his pitched cries.  _“What? Still no tears?  Well that won’t do.”_   Satan increased the voltaic shock exponentially into deadly levels, the visible electrical current searing Alucard’s skin black and causing him to absolutely wail at the unimaginable pain it brought. _“That’s right my little nightingale sing me a song of your misery.”_ Satan cooed, his smile widening wickedly as he saw the first streams of bloody tears running down Alucard’s cheeks.

“ _Yes!”_ Satan growled animalisticly, shoving Alucard forward so that the tears would fall onto the floor that held the invisible lines of the seal, _“Through bloody tears I will be free. Through your deliciously bloody tears, Trevor.  You should feel so honored.”_   A pool formed from the flowing tears and when he was satisfied Satan released Alucard from the vicious attack, allowing the vampire to crumple lifelessly to the ground, his flesh sizzling and smoking.

Satan held his arms out in victory and laughed madly as the blood flowed to the final node of the seal and seeped into the floor, the third and final chain representing his entrapment shattering completely.  With the seal no longer supporting the pocket of time, the tower began to quake violently, the structure starting to crumble under the onslaught.  The ring of “Sanctus Fulgur!” shattered the air and a final powerful electrical bolt blew a hole into the chamber allowing Yoko to scramble inside.  The young woman spotted Alucard’s crumpled body and rushed over to his side in severe distraught ignoring the demon who was enjoying his newfound freedom.

“Alucard!? Alucard!?” She cried, picking the man’s top half up to cradle in her arms.  She winced at the terrible burn marks that twisted across the barely conscious man’s body. 

 _“Don’t cry for him girl, he’ll live.”_ Satan chuckled, finding terrible amusement from the woman’s sorrow. _“I could have done far worse things to him than that.”_   “You monster!” Yoko shrieked, glaring at the fallen angel, “How dare you do this to him!”  Satan laughed mirthfully at her anger, enjoying it. _“He is my property.  I can do with him what I wish.  Now if you don’t mind I’d like to have him back.  I’m not done with him yet.”_   Satan approached the cowering Yoko, his hand outstretched with a vicious dark energy crackling at his fingertips that promised only pain for her. 

“ _Fuck_ you!” Yoko hissed, cursing in an uncharacteristic fashion as she held tighter to Alucard, the Chupacabra’s relic clutched tight in her hand. She picked an area and focused, hoping the trinket would work where before it would not. Before the monster reached them she found herself in the castle entrance with Alucard still in her arms, proving whatever enchantment dampened its power previously had been dispelled.  The Chupacabra had fled once she’d broken the doorway in so she did not worry for him.

She sighed in relief.  Safe… but only for the moment.  With Satan unbound none of them were truly safe and may never be again.  She turned her attention back to the incoherent Alucard that barely clung to consciousness.  “It’s okay, Alucard. Just relax…” She cooed gently, pulling at her restorative spells as she chanted “sanaret” and “percuro” over Alucard’s marred body. 

She was pleased when most of the burns faded from sight but the dislocated arm would need to be set by hand.  She began to gingerly touch Alucard’s arm, wincing when he made a pained sound, but a loud shout interrupted her when she started the process of setting it.  “What is going on here!?”  It was Soma.  The young man appeared before her, his crimson eyes narrowed as he looked over to Alucard. “What happened to him?”

“Soma!” Yoko gently lay the vampire down and ran to the young man and grabbed him by either side of his fur collar, “We have to leave!  Satan has been freed from his prison!”  Soma stared at the sorceress as if she had just grown another head before he laughed at her, “Nice try, Yoko.  Your act is quite convincing but it’s going to take a far more convincing story.  You should consider putting on a play in the puppet theatre some time.”  Soma brushed her hands off and looked her over.  “Where have you been skulking?  You’re filthy.” 

Yoko looked dumbfound at the dark lord, wanting very much to rip her hair out.  He didn’t believe her? This idiot was going to get them all killed! “Soma! I’m not lying! Alucard just broke the seal that kept Satan imprisoned.  Please believe me! We are all in danger if we stay here!”  Yoko all out begged, hoping to get through to the dark lord but he was not moved by her words anymore than before.

“Again let me say try a more convincing story.” Soma rebutted, rolling his eyes at her.

Yoko started to scream at him but Alucard’s voice cut her off. “She’s telling the truth, Soma, I released a very real and very much alive Satan into this world.”  Yoko glanced back to where she’d left Alucard, and saw him struggling to his feet holding his lame arm, his face showing the shame and guilt he felt. “I’ve doomed us all.”  Yoko rushed to his side and held him steady despite his protests.  “Soma, believe me.  We must leave this castle to save ourselves from his wrath.”  Alucard implored, lending his credit to the fact.

Soma rolled his eyes again. “Don’t tell me you’re a part of this fiasco too? Julius, I know you’re skulking in the shadows. What do you think?”  In the blink of an eye Julius appeared in a flash of blood tinged darkness beside Soma and eyed his former companions thoughtfully.  He took in their haggard appearance and frowned, disturbed by what he saw in their eyes. 

“We need to lock these two in a padded room I think!” Soma laughed, laughing so hard he was hunched forward and grabbing his sides.  Julius didn’t look amused.  “Maybe what they’ve said has some bearings of truth, Soma. Maybe we should listen.”

“What!?” Soma balked, shoving at Julius and sending him to stumble a few steps, “Believe that Satan has been freed from some mythical prison?  That’s just absolute rubbish!!”

“No!” A high pitched voice cried called out, silencing them all and causing them to look at its source.  The group was surprised to see a young girl dressed of dark nobility and a proper appearing man clad in a green hued coat approaching them.  The man was the often seen Commander of the Order of Shadows but the girl was unknown to any of them.  All that was obvious was the girl was very much a vampire.

“Shut your foolish mouth you stupid boy!!” The girl sneered, stopping just short of their midst, her wickedly black eyes narrowing. “Satan has indeed been freed!”  Her lithe body trembled in a mix of anger and horror.   “We’re too late, Sister.” The man mumbled at her side as he rubbed at his heart, looking down to her. “What do we do now?”

“And who the _hell_ are you two?” Soma angrily yelled but neither paid any heed which prompted him to begin stalking toward them, “How did you two get into my castle!?”  Soma gave a surprised yelp as the young girl waved a hand at him and sent him flying into a wall with enough force to crack it. 

It was a great shock that she had so easily batted Soma away which eluded to her being far stronger than him.  The remaining three, realizing her tiny exterior hid a greater power, gaped in awe.  Yoko shared a look with Alucard before asking, “Who are they?” Alucard nodded toward the little girl. “I believe we are in the presence of that ancient power behind the Order of Shadows.”

Not paying any mind to the whispers the girl looked up at her brother, “We can do nothing now.  We must awaken him.  We must awaken G-“  She cut off when the room began to rumble around them, causing everyone to stumble and stagger and the walls to wail and crumble at the force.  “He’s here!” The child cried, her eyes widening almost comically.  “Cullen! Grab Gabriel’s son and forget the others! We must flee!” 

“Everyone out! Now!!” Cullen yelled gravely, rushing forward and gently grabbing Alucard from Yoko, ignoring the disapproving glare he received from the little girl. “Let me have him. I can bear his weight better than you.” Alucard fought against his grasp but Yoko waved her hand at him to make him stop, “He can carry you better than I.”  Alucard knew she was right so he allowed himself to be hoisted up.  He didn’t know the part these people played in this grand scheme or even if they were allies but they were a better alternative to facing Satan. 

Everyone rushed for the salvation of the castle’s entrance but a great explosion of darkness cut them all off, sending everyone with differentiating cries to fly in different directions as a monstrous pillar of darkness rose high into the air.  A deep throaty laughter filled the hall as Satan stepped forward from the darkness, his characteristic triumphant sneer on his face. 

_“Now, now everyone, don’t feel a need to leave on my account.”_ He looked around the room at the different faces that were pushing themselves to their feet, spying a familiar one. The demon materialized over the girl and seized her by her throat and lifted her high into the air. _“Here’s the one that sealed me away. So good to see you again, Laura!”_  

The struggling vampiress struggled in his grasp, her braids whipping wildly around her. Hissing she tried to sear his hand with an electrical spell but he only laughed at her attempts.  _“Silly girl, you were merely lucky you seized me when my power had waned from defeat at Gabriel’s hands.  Your little attack is but only a tickle.”_ He growled, tightening his grip on her.  He started to send an electrical shock of his own into Laura but he grunted in anger as an ice spear embedded in his back, causing him to drop the girl.  She was quick to teleport away and reappear beside the one who had saved her.  Satan turned to look and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the man the girl stood defiantly beside; noting he was versed in Bernhard dark magic.  _“Well, you’re a new face.  I apologize for not knowing you, give me a moment and I’ll remedy that.”_  

Cullen cried out and dropped to his knees as Satan probed viciously into his mind.  _“Oh, an adoptee of Carmilla? I see you were the play thing to_ _Friedrich von Frankenstein_ _too. How painful that must have been for you.”_   Cullen blanched under the penetration of his consciousness, covering his head with his hands in a desperate attempt to escape it. Satan released his captive and retreaded from his mind with a dark chuckle before giving a vague message.

 _“You should seek out your father and show him how you have wasted his preciously given life; I hear he still haunts the theatre of this castle.”_ Laura grabbed hold of her trembling Commander, yelling at him as she tried to bring him back to his senses while Satan turned his attention elsewhere in the room, finding what he sought.

 _“Ah, there you are.”_ Satan cooed approaching the vampire who had been helped up and supported by Yoko who was trying to lead him toward the entrance.  Alucard gasped when Satan grabbed him from Yoko’s arms, the young woman trying to knock the fallen one back with a spell to no avail. Alucard fought violently against Satan’s firm grasp with his one good arm in an effort to free himself.  “Release me!” He cried, tugging at the wrist that Satan held.  The dark angel chuckled at the way Alucard fought him and pulled him toward the pillar of darkness. 

The sound of approaching hooves reached the demon lord’s ears and he agilely twisted himself out of the way of a demonic black horse, momentarily releasing Alucard as he sliced the wailing beast in half with a slash of darkness.  The horse disappeared in a flood of blood and entrails. He turned to face an angrily heaving Soma, smiling good naturedly at him as Alucard crawled away from his captor.  _“Well, I see the new Lord of Shadow has awakened.  So good of you to join us, Soma.”_

“Get out of my castle you bastard!” Soma snarled, calling on the power of a Big Golem to throw an enormous fist of stone at the fallen angel.  Satan chuckled as he knocked the fist away like it was nothing more than a feather. _“I appreciate your effort, boy, but it is wasted.  Now do me a favor and play elsewhere with your petty little souls!”_   Satan hurled a fist made of darkness back at Soma in mimicry of the soul he just threw, hitting the boy and knocking him back several feet with a pained cry. 

Satan sighed dramatically, flapping his wings forcibly in an extension of his annoyance. _“I tire of you weak creatures.”_   He didn’t even turn when Julius, Yoko and Laura made another attempt at combating him, instead sending out a powerful dark shockwave to knock all other parties back.

Looking to his side he saw Alucard bounce along the stone floor with a cry, further injuring his already dislocated shoulder.  He smiled smugly as Alucard struggled to his feet and began to limp away.  He quickly shed his flesh and whisked himself behind the vampire, noticing the way he froze as he sensed his presence.  He snaked his arms around the man and pressed his lips up to his ear, _“Where do you think you’re going?”_ Before the other could answer he propelled them backwards with a flap of his wings, landing just in front of the pillar of darkness.

Alucard renewed his struggle within his grasp; ripping at him with his one good hand and even attempting to bite him which tore a throaty chuckle from Satan’s throat. _“Oh Trevor, the way you struggle against me pleases me.”_ The man pressed himself against the trembling creature, a terrible smile splitting his face ear to ear as the man froze at the feel of the other’s arousal against him.  “I have no words for your twisted desires, Satan!” Alucard hissed trying but failing to scratch at the demon lord’s face.

“Release Gabriel’s son, Lucifer!” Laura’s cried.  Satan looked up at the use of his name and saw Laura glaring at him. 

 _“So nice to actually be called by my name for once, but I fear it’s time to leave now that I have retrieved my lovely prize.”_ Satan took great show in nuzzling his face against the wriggling vampire’s neck and harshly biting to draw blood, earning a pained yelp from Alucard.  _“Enjoy what little bit of life you have left monkeys because I will tear this world apart at my leisure.”_

Laura dashed forward but Satan disappeared in the swirl of shadows with Alucard and the black pillar disappeared completely, leaving nothing but fading black vapors and Satan’s deep laughter echoing behind for the vampiress to grasp at.

“Alucard!” Yoko cried, pushing herself to her feet and rushing forward, her eyes wide and filled with fear. “He took Alucard! What do we do!?” She screamed at Laura and the sluggish Cullen that joined his sister.  The vampiress said nothing looking at the spot where Satan had once been. “Nothing.  There’s nothing we can do.”

“What!?” Yoko screeched, throwing her arms open, “What do you mean there’s nothing we can do? There has to be something!”  Laura fixed the Belandes sorceress with a glare that made her blanch.  “I said there’s nothing _we_ can do girl.  I have a trump card I’ve yet to play but I see Lucifer has so kindly blocked my entrance… I will need to address that.”  The little girl turned and walked out of the castle haughtily, leaving Yoko to stare in confusion after her.

“Cullen.” Julius walked up to the man who was rubbing his sore neck. “What trump card is this Laura speaking of?”  The Order of Shadows Commander straightened himself and looked the group over for a moment before he spoke.  “Collect yourselves and come with me if you wish.  You can all stay at the Order of Shadows base as long as you like, perhaps one of us can come up with some sort of plan there.”

The trembling man turned to follow his master, the tails of his faded coat twisting behind him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  It was Julius.  “Cullen, what did Laura mean by ‘Trump Card’?”  The man looked back over his shoulder at the former vampire hunter and said one thing. “Gabriel Belmont.” Julius’ hand fell away at the declaration.  Cullen continued after Laura leaving the group behind to either follow or not.

“Well Yoko, I believe I owe you an apology.” Soma smugly said, walking up beside Julius and Yoko with his hands shoved in his pocket.  The former vampire hunter made no attempt to move but Yoko dashed away from him, eyeing him warily as she clutched at a sore arm she received from Satan’s attacks. “Too little too late now, Soma.” Yoko bitterly snapped with narrowed eyes, Soma’s ‘almost but not really’ apology meaning little to her at the moment. “If you’d listened, Alucard wouldn’t have been taken by him.”

Soma only shrugged at the seething woman, “Yes, Yes, I’m upset about Alucard’s lovely face no longer gracing our presence as much as the next person, but from the way the demon prince himself was draping himself around him I’m glad it wasn’t me.  But worry not; I will say a prayer and light a candle for him.” Soma teased, jumping back when a bolt of lightning came at him.  “Well, I don’t know about you two but I think I’ll take Commander Cullen’s invitation.  With Satan revived and Dracula’s resurrection in the near future I see no reason to stay in this husk of a castle to play the part of dark ruler.  Pity, I did quite enjoy the idea of supreme dark overlord.”  Soma knocked dust and grime off of his white coat, straightening it from his scuffle with Satan. “Yoko for your attempts of warning me I’ll grant you your freedom.  No reason to keep prisoners when our doom is nigh. Julius…” Soma tapped his chin then shrugged. “If I need you I’ll call you.” Extending his thumb and pinky in the mimicry of a phone, he wriggled the hand by his ear as he pursued after Laura and Cullen

“We should go too.” Julius mumbled to Yoko.  The Belnades sorceress nodded and she and Julius followed after the figures far ahead of them, making sure to keep plenty of room between them and Soma.  It was the only option they had at the moment.  What else could they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! See what I did there? You know that moment when you're watching a movie and they say the title of the flick somewhere in it? Oh yea, I did that. Completely didn't intend for it to happen and didn't even plan on it but it just sort of managed to work itself in. I'm gonna go and pat myself on the back for that.
> 
> Finally, 10 chapters later and Satan is finally revived! Sheesh. :) Gods this is going to be a monster of a fic and I hope I don't run out of steam and not finish it. D: I have every intention of doing some art for this so here's a link to my interpretation of Lucifer at his revival that fits perfect with this chapter. 
> 
> Just copy and paste and you can see it if you are curious...hope posting links isn't against a rule...
> 
> http://andreala-rae.deviantart.com/art/CV-Lucifer-sketches-350899214  
> I drew it up originally when I was going a different direction with the fic and it was set more in the IGA CV-verse as evident by Adriancard but I decided that Trevorcard was freaking pretty in his own right. *sigh* smexy evil Satan and pretty Trevorcard and their equally smexy voices that gave them life. :D 
> 
> For good measure here's Laura since she finally pops up in this chapter too:  
> http://andreala-rae.deviantart.com/art/CV-Laura-s-reintroduction-351434843 also drawn up in the line of the original version of the fic where Dracula was dead and trapped in Hell. Yeah, that's been scrapped but Laura is still here.


	12. Chimera of Affection

Dracula walked indolently through the quiet halls of the overlook tower.  He passed through beams of light that filtered in through the windows to waver their blinking lights across the floor.  The sounds of a laughing child touched his ears causing a faint smile to touch his lips. He picked up his pace, his hand touching inside of his cloak to find the little wooden trinket he'd stowed in a pocket, giving it a light pat.

At last the welcome doorway greeted him and he stepped just inside but did not go all the way in, instead he settled his shoulder against the doorway and relaxed there. A fond smile touched his face and his crimson eyes smoldered dimly in the shadows of the doorway, completely lacking the characteristic bitter ferocity that was so commonly swirling in their depths.

He watched a boy clad in a vest the color of fresh pine stare in awe at a red draped creature that wore a beaked shape mask.* The jester-like creature twirled around the room, doing minor fun enchantments and acrobatics for the entertainment of the child. It finished a double back flip through a gold hoop which promptly disappeared in an explosion of gold to the delight of the boy who cheered and clapped. Finished with his show, the figure bowed deeply with his arms held out to the sides, the too-long red sleeves brushing the dusty ground, sending up little twirls of dirt.  Noticing its Master standing in the shadows, the creature waved a hand at his sole audience.  Whirling in place it disappeared in swirl of its coat and the pleasing chime of bells, leaving the child to blink at its sudden departure.

"Did you enjoy the show, Trevor?" The boy turned at the familiar voice and smiled widely at the new arrival. "Father!"  Pushing himself from the ground, Trevor rushed to Dracula and threw himself at him. Dracula caught the boy easily and gave him a brief but firm hug before hoisting him up onto his shoulders, reveling in the gleeful laughter the boy was making. "What took you so long? I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Trevor leaned over Dracula's head to look his father in the face, his short brown hair falling in his face. Dracula chuckled at his son as he walked them over to the spiral wooden alter in the circular room. "Forget you? Unthinkable, though I am sorry, son. I was putting the finishing touches on something."

Trevor's interest was piqued and the boy swung his head back up, his voice dripping of excitement when he spoke up. "What were you making this time? Can I see?" Dracula shifted the boy from his shoulders despite the groan of protest, and set him gently down onto the ground. He smirked at the light pout the boy was giving him at his loss of height and fondly ruffled his hair.

Dracula looked at the lineup of tiny figurines on the wooden table that had grown in number and gestured toward them; a little boy, a great black dragon, and even representations of the Lords of Shadow now joined their numbers among other new arrivals. "I see you enjoy your new toys?" The boy nodded eagerly as he reached over to fondle the carving of his representation. "Yes, father. Thank you for the new ones. I can act out all your adventures now."

Dracula watched his son pick up the doll with a green coat and a momentary sadness gripped him but it passed before he could begin to grasp it. "I like this one. I pretend to be him sometimes as he embarks on a journey to slay the Lords of Shadow." The boy looked up and caught Dracula's eyes with his own, a visible adoration glowing in his brilliant blue eyes. "Just like you, Father." He handed the figure up to Dracula who took it from the boy's tiny hand, the pure adoration that was rolling off of the child giving his cold body new warmth.

Dracula looked the figurine over for a moment, his thoughts returning to the son he left behind long ago in the world outside of this unending dream. His memories of him, having been in this world for so long, were hazy but it brought out a sense of sorrow as he considered him and the suffering he had gone through. He set the doll back onto the tabletop, settling it beside the red figure that Dracula knew was meant to be him, or rather 'Gabriel'.

"I have another addition for you, Trevor." Dracula said, looking back to the boy and noting the way his eyes lit up. "Really?" Dracula nodded and reached into the inside of his red cloak and pulled out a small figurine that had painted white hair and wore a dark green coat that bordered on black. He handed it to the curious boy who took it in hand and looked it over carefully, his little fingers rubbing over the varnished surface. "You took great care in the details of this one." The boy observed as he squinted at the black dots set into a white face, the tiniest speck of gold leaf glistening in the eyes.

Trevor looked back up at his father and tilted his head curiously. "Who is he?" Dracula considered his words for a moment as he looked at the figure in Trevor's small hand before he decided. "Alucard. He was a great ally that I cared a great deal for."

Trevor nodded as he turned the wooden sculpture around in his hands, "Well, if he was an ally of yours then he goes on the 'good side'." The boy happily said, setting his newest toy on the side with Dracula's and Trevor's representations. "Good choice, son." Dracula said as he ruffled the boy's brown hair again, earning himself a playful glare.

"Now, have you given any thought to where you would like to go today?" Dracula addressed Trevor, waiting patiently for the boy to give his answer. The boy smiled lop-sided at him and nodded. "Yes. Can we go to the garden with the greenhouse? I like the maze there."

Dracula shrugged nonchalantly, and looked up to the ceiling as if he were giving great consideration to Trevor's request. "Well, I guess if you really want to go. But you must be careful in that garden, there is an Old God that stalks those woods…" Trevor's eyes widened, his blue irises dwarfed by the white of his eyes. "Old God?"

Dracula nodded, giving his child a sly look as he recounted a piece of his past adventures for this short tale. "Yes, this very creature stalked me through the dead leaves when I journeyed there myself. If you make one little sound in his domain he will…" Dracula trailed off purposely, noticing the way his son was tensed up wanting to hear the rest. Smiling, Dracula suddenly seized his son as he yelled "Get you!". He earned himself a cry of surprise and laughter for his efforts. Dracula laughed with his son as he trapped the giggling child in his arms, his features soft and absolutely glowing with love and care as he wrestled with his son. This was all he had ever wanted.

Before Trevor could escape Dracula hoisted him back onto his shoulders, enjoying the way the boy gently settled his hands into his curled hair and toyed and twisted the strands around his short digits. He began to march them toward the inner garden. Catching sight of an unfamiliar doll Dracula stopped and turned back to the table. He stared incredulously at the Satan figure he didn't remember making. Why would he make that? Satan was one person he didn't ever want to be reminded of again, so why was there a Satan doll on the table practically taunting him?

"Father?" Dracula was pulled out of his thoughts and he looked up through his bangs to see Trevor looking worriedly at him. "Are you okay? Do you want to go to the garden another time?" Dracula glanced back over to the Satan figurine, swearing it moved since he just saw it, and then looked back to his son. He shook his head at the boy. "I'm fine, son. I promised you a trip out into the castle and I'm not going to renege on my promise." Dracula told him, walking out of the room with Trevor in tow and toward the inner garden, ignoring and forgetting the little doll that for reasons he couldn't explain was causing a sense of dread to seep into his heart.

The walk to the enormous garden seemed relatively short or maybe Dracula was enjoying the time with his son so much so time passed quickly. The boy had been chattering non-stop but he enjoyed every minute of it. "Father, why do you refer to mother as Marie?" Trevor asked, twirling a long black band of his father's unruly hair around his finger. Dracula couldn't help but admit that, much like the hair in Trevor's hand, he was wrapped around the child's finger. He would bend over backwards and do whatever he asked.

"That's your mother's name, son." Trevor shook his head above him. "No, her name is Elisabeta. Her middle name is Marie." Trevor thoughtfully rebutted. Dracula chuckled at the boy's quick wit. "You are right. Your mother's name is Elisabeta but she hated that name and wanted to be called by Marie. Only someone who wanted to get on her foul side called her by her first name." Trevor considered his father's words and made a thoughtful sound, "Did you ever call her by her first name?" Dracula laughed heartily and shook his head, "Only once and I was rewarded with being knocked up-side my head by my own combat cross for it." Trevor laughed above him, his feet kicking gently against Dracula's chest.

Stepping into the lush garden, Dracula carried Trevor down the rocky path and set the excited quivering boy down who shot him a quick large smile before dashing off into the forested area. Dracula smiled after the excitable child, seeing a stark contrast between him and the boy he had first encountered outside the cathedral; a sign of how his son or this specter of him at least, trusted him and had forgiven him. He didn't know what that boy was really, some manifestation of his inner good or his love for his family or maybe even some part of the real Trevor, but it didn't matter to him. He was spending his days with his son, in some form, and he could think of nothing better.

Dracula chuckled as he watched the boy attempt to climb up a large deciduous tree that was crowned with broad red leaves but Trevor ended up falling on his butt for his efforts. Knowing his son would be entertaining himself for the moment the vampire approached a rock that was beneath another of the red topped trees and sat down to watch over the boy. There were no monsters here that would attack them or at least no disloyal creatures so they were safe and his careful watch wasn't necessary but Dracula found he was unable to stray too far from his son. He felt a need to protect him even when it wasn't warranted.

Dracula's gaze strayed from Trevor and he looked up through the tree's swaying leaves catching glimpses of the great cracked dome overhead. He remembered another time very long ago when he'd set foot in this place for far different reasons though it served the purpose for the same person. Trevor wants a mirror of fate shard? He would get it. Trevor wants to play in the garden? He would get it. However Dracula would not soon forget the Old God, Agreus and how he had stalked him and threatened him through this area that was lovely on the outside but so deadly behind the mask of leaves and delicate flowers. Dracula glanced back to the surrounding area until he spotted Trevor and made sure he hadn't strayed too far from his watchful gaze.

Dracula now even pitied Agreus. The creature had been driven mad by his brother's death in multiple ways; perpetually pained physically from the loss and longing for his brother's presence. Dracula could draw a clear comparison between he and the Old God; they both had longed to avenge their fallen family it just seemed Dracula's revenge had simply burned brighter than Agreus'. In spite of it all he respected the fallen Old God and wished he could have coaxed some sense into him. Dracula knew he could have found a powerful ally in him if he had.

Dracula looked around his surroundings as the sounds of Trevor running around the leaves floated through his ears. He knew this was some endless dream in which he inhabited. The last thing he remembered from the world outside of here was battling with a young Belmont and Alucard… Dracula grimaced at the far away memory, remembering the malice and even self-hate that clouded his son's features as he'd fought him.

He knew he would have to face Alucard after he'd stripped him of his memories but it was the most sufferable experience every time he did. He thought he could handle it knowing he'd done it for the boy's sake but it was far worse than he imagined it would be. The ire of his son was one thing but the absolute self-hate that the boy felt for himself was heart shattering. Dracula regretted the decision he'd made so long ago to seal Alucard's memories. Having to suffer what he'd created time and time again had caused him to desire true death yet again in the years leading up to his defeat at the Belmont's hands. He even welcomed it with open arms.

But that was the past now, wasn't it? The Brotherhood had at long last defeated him. Whatever they had concocted to put an end to him had worked to some degree. He was not dead because he was certain he would have seen Marie or even the very pits of hell. The only person he had here was the child side of Trevor which was just as good if not better in ways to standing with his lost Marie. It allowed him to play the part of dutiful father that he'd never been able to play before. Dracula was making up for so much lost time and enjoying every minute of it. If this was to be his 'death' then so be it. He accepted it graciously.

"Father!" Dracula stirred and smiled as he saw Trevor waving at him, grabbing hand fulls of leaves and throwing them up overhead to drift down in a shower of red. "Come play with me!" Dracula laughed throatily at the boy's antics but rose all the same. Who was he to deny his son some fun?  Disappearing in a twirl of blood, Dracula reappeared behind Trevor, the boy looking wildly around to try and find him. Smirking, he crept up on the boy and being a master of stealth as he was his feet did not make the faintest of sounds on the leaves as he approached. He willed a large patch of leaves to his hands and held them over Trevor and let them fall, the boy crying out and twirling around with a shocked face. "Cheater!"

Dracula entertained Trevor with a leaf fight, tossing leaves and chasing the boy through the forested area, laughing happily and loudly along with the shriller laughter of his boy. They weaved through the woods and broken walls, Dracula giving chase in the role of "monster" while Trevor dashed away from him and occasionally threw some fallen leaves at him. From time to time he would pretend that the leaves injured him and he would act it much to the delight of his son. Their chase eventually brought them into the leaf filled maze where Dracula had once been forced to play the deadly 'Hide & Seek' game with Agreus, but the memory was muted and far away. Dracula only had eyes for the delight of Trevor now and their game.

As soon as they entered Dracula disappeared into the shadows and left Trevor to turn around and look in confusion. Noticing the clusters of leaves and understanding the game Trevor carefully navigated the path through the maze, cautiously looking around for any sign of his father. "It's very easy to follow your trail." Dracula teased from the cover of shadows, mimicking the taunt that had once been thrown at him. Trevor tensed but wasn't willing to back down from the challenge.

Dracula watched the boy jump up and grab the ledge of one of the stone pits that formed the maze, slipping a bit to cause his foot to crunch on the leaves. The look of horror on the child's face made him quietly chuckle. Technically he should have grabbed him and ended the game but he was feeling merciful. He stalked closer to Trevor as the boy shimmied across the stone ledge and dropped down to bound over a few more leaf traps. On the final leaf trap Trevor faltered and his foot crunched loudly on the dead foliage. On cue, Dracula appeared in a whirl of red hued shadows and grabbed a giddily screaming Trevor up into his arms, "Got you!"

"No! I was so close!" Trevor laughed, wiggling his legs and looking up into Dracula's eyes that were crinkled from the large smile on his face that revealed his fangs entirely. "Close, but not close enough." Dracula chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of the boy's head. "Maybe you will make it next time." He set the boy down and held out his hand for him to take which the boy did without hesitation, smiling tiredly up at his father.

Dracula led Trevor from the maze and back out into the wide expanse of the garden, intending to take the boy back to his play room. The child was exhausted, evident from the way he wasn't as sure footed as he was before. Dracula almost released his hold when he thought he saw the boy begin to limp but it was gone immediately. It was nothing more than his imagination influenced from a past memory he decided.

Just as they reached the stone archway that led out Dracula sensed something move behind him. He turned his head but there was nothing save the gently swaying trees behind them. He narrowed his eyes as he searched the tree line but he felt Trevor tugging at his hand. "Come, Father. We're almost there." He released Trevor and knelt beside him, gently holding his shoulder as he gave a reassuring smile to the child. "How about you go on ahead of me? I'll just be a moment." Trevor frowned at him, his bottom lip sticking out further than the top. "Okay…"

His son started to walk back to his play room but the boy froze very suddenly and ran back into Dracula's arms before the vampire could stand up, hugging him tightly. The man was surprised by the action, his arms held stiffly out on either side of the boy. "Trevor?"

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do it, Father. I didn't mean to do it." Dracula's brow furrowed in puzzlement as Trevor repeated how sorry he was. What was the boy sorry for? He had done nothing wrong.

Dracula wrapped his powerful arms around the boy and pulled him close as he tried to calm him, nuzzling his nose in the crown of the boy's head. He inhaled the boy's scent deeply, enjoying having him in his arms where he was protected. It felt right. It was right. It was the only way it was supposed to be. He loved his Marie but now he truly believed she had made a big mistake of listening to the Brotherhood and keeping this precious gift from him. Despite the well of love he had for his beloved he did not know if he could now forgive her for not believing in him and keeping this away from him.

Trevor finally quieted and Dracula pulled the boy away, sighing sadly at the bloodshot and wet red rimmed eyes. "It is okay, Trevor. You did nothing wrong." He soothed the boy, who hiccupped and looked away. "I did… you just don't realize it yet." Dracula was perplexed by those words but he was unable to ask Trevor what he meant before the boy pulled away and dashed down the hall, halting and turning at the hall’s bend. "I love you, Father." And then he was gone, dashing around the corner.

Dracula stared after his son, his mouth open and eyes narrowed in utter confusion. What was wrong with the boy? He'd never acted out like this before and his words made no sense. Trevor could never do anything wrong, ever. Not in his eyes. Dracula was the one skilled in that manner of things but not his precious child. Shaking away the curious thoughts, Dracula stood back up and turned to look back at the domed garden.

He was startled to find a different garden than he had just seen moments ago. All the red leaves of the towering trees were turning to the blackest shade of pitch, their trunks becoming a dead grey, shifting, splintering, and screaming as they became corrupted. The rest of the garden was becoming afflicted in much the same way. The lush grasses withered and once beautiful flowers twisted in on themselves as they wilted into dust. The stream running on the outskirts from a deep reservoir was becoming tainted as well. Its green-blue waters transforming into an inky black liquid that become like acid, eating away at the edge of the ground and eroding it away so that large chunks slid into their murky steaming depths.

"What is this?" Dracula asked aloud, his eyes wide. What was happening to this place? Was this happening everywhere? Dracula's eyes widened further as he thought of Trevor. He had to get Trevor. Turning from the corruption, he rushed through the castle at an accelerated speed, the castle's walls blurring by him. It was only moments before he reached the play room he'd fondly referred to as the "Trevor Room", running into the circular area and calling out his son's name in panic. What Dracula saw there caused him to stop short.

"Trevor?" Dracula called, looking surprised at the hunched form of Trevor. A very adult Trevor. Dracula knew he was trembling at the visage of his son appearing as he did just before he'd ripped his life from him so heartlessly ages ago. It brought up old feelings of intense remorse and pain ten-fold.

Cautiously Dracula approached his now matured son who was resting on his knees in the center of the room with his back to the door where he had come from. He was silent and did not react to his presence. Walking up to him, Dracula reached for his shoulder but paused to briefly observe him. Trevor's head was bent forward so that his face was masked by a curtain of dark lush hair that reached past the middle of his back and he wore the same regal green apparel as he had in life, the material bunched around and encircling his kneeled form. "Trevor?" Dracula called his name again, lightly touching the man's shoulder. He half expected him to jerk violently away but that never came.

"Father…" Trevor lifted his face to meet his gaze and Dracula found himself entranced by the piercing blue eyes of his _alive_ son. He'd only ever seen these eyes once before up close but they had been a dull blue at that time, a sign of the light of life leaving them. Dracula watched a pained and distraught emotion light up the man's face and he dropped to his knee beside him.

"Son, what is going on?" Trevor shook his head, disrupting his hair to fall across his shoulders at the action. "It's my fault, father. I did not intent to do it but I allowed him entrance back into to our world."  Dracula was about to ask who _'him'_ was but another ghost of the past interrupted him before he could. "Gabriel, our son is in danger." Dracula snapped his eyes to the corner of the room where the familiar voice of his sweet Marie had come from and was greeted with the sight of the woman. She walked gracefully toward the crouched men, her bare feet seeming to only skirt the surface of the ground as her white dress flowed elegantly behind her. Once she was at his side the dark haired woman stroked her soft hand along Dracula's cheek in affection which the man leaned into. Her dark blue eyes held Dracula's own evenly.

Dracula found himself tongue tied for a moment, taking in yet another sight he had not seen in ages. "What are you talking about, Marie?" He finally croaked out. Marie removed her hand and walked around to the other side of Trevor and let her hand twirl in the man's hair and ghost across his cheek. But whereas Dracula had accepted the touch he wanted none of it and pulled away with a grimace.

"Our son's sins have damned him." She sighed, crouching down beside her son, her hand not straying from their ministrations within his hair. Dracula was caught off guard by Marie's accusation and his face showed it. "Damned? Marie what are you talking about? What must I do to save him?"

Marie looked over to Dracula and held his gaze a long time as she carefully studied him. The vampire frowned as he felt an odd sensation roll over him but he couldn't name what it might have been nor its origin. Marie reached over with her free hand and stroked Dracula's bearded chin gently, rubbing her finger over his bottom lip. "Help him then, Gabriel. Take your beloved son in your arms and hold him." The woman removed her hand from Trevor's head and rose from the floor but did not move away. Dracula blinked at his wife's spirit then looked to Trevor who was still looking at him, a silent pleading glowing in his eyes.

Dracula carefully wrapped his arms around Trevor not really needing Marie's apparition to tell him to do so. He would have done so without her advice. Trevor did not refute the piece of affection and returned it in earnest, gripping tightly to the back of his father's heavy leather coat. He was mumbling something but Dracula could not hear his words through the heavy silence of the room that strangely seemed to mute everything else out.

Marie made a sound of approval above them and walked a few steps before she began to speak again. "Our son, he is so beautiful is he not? His hair is like silk and his skin so warm to the touch. Please, Gabriel, show Trevor how much you appreciate his pleasing appearance." At any other time Dracula would have caught on to the odd remarks and suspected something amiss, and indeed some part of him _did_ know something was wrong, but at the moment all he could do was focus on her words and the almost dreamy atmosphere her presence emitted.

Dracula pulled back from Trevor and tilted his son's face up and inspected him thoroughly, noting the pleasing angles of his son's face. It was a slender face and with gentle features beneath the smooth skin. He ran his thumb along the angle of his cheek and then down further to pink lips that parted slightly as he touched them. The vampire moved to stroke a hand through the part of Trevor's dark hair that had fallen across his chest, twirling it slowly in his fingers and enjoying the sensation it caused. Marie was right; Trevor was a beautiful and exquisite example of beauty. "That's right… Go on, Gabriel. _Show_ him that you like what you see…" Marie hissed above him, reaching down to run her hand through Dracula's hair roughly.

Dracula leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to his son's causing the other to gasp. "Father, don't… this is not you. Don't bring yourself to my level." Trevor whispered sadly, pushing at his father's chest to break the contact. Dracula caught Trevor's hands in one hand and cut off any further denials with another much harsher kiss as he tangled his free hand within his son's hair to pull him closer.

"That's right… good. Now come on, _son,_ you know you're enjoying this. Isn't this what you wanted? You can't fool me." Marie chuckled, enjoying the show that she had begun. "Give in Trevor… this will be the last time you are given a chance like this. The master is a jealous one." Dracula was deaf to Marie's words and did not react to them, instead focusing on Trevor's soft lips. Dracula purred his approval when Trevor relented against him and began to return his kiss with ferocity, allowing him to deepen it. Dracula flicked his tongue over Trevor's lips and a little past to tease him, groaning as the boy finally allowed him entrance after a brief duel of supremacy. He released his son's hands and slipped a hand under the boy's inner white shirt to touch and scratch lightly at the skin hidden beneath, enjoying the sounds of approval it elicited.

Trevor broke their kiss and grabbed him roughly, falling back against the floor with Dracula on top of him. Dracula was quick to push his son's coat off his shoulders and rip at the white shirt until it tore away, giving a feral growl of satisfaction. He leaned down and began nipping and sucking at the flesh there causing further moans of approval from his son and the vampire lord found it hard to resist sinking his fangs into the pulsing artery at Trevor’s neck. Dracula continued his lewd unthinkable attack on Trevor's body as he snaked one hand down to flirt with the hem of his son's pants but a hand placed gently on his back stopped him. Looking up in annoyance at the intrusion he saw Marie smiling at him, her eyes glowing with something dark. "Now Gabriel… take his life for me."

Trevor made a sound of protest from below causing Dracula to look back to his son, face flush with desire and sweat forming across his warm flesh. Dracula's eyes trailed to his throat where he could faintly see the artery pulsing. Before his son could protest further he grabbed him up and nuzzled against the vein before sinking his teeth harshly into it, relishing completely as he greedily gulped the delicious flowing blood down. Trevor cried out and writhed beneath him, trying to push him away but he was not strong enough and his movements became weaker and weaker until he no longer tried at all. When the blood stopped flowing Dracula pulled back, his chin and chest stained with blood. He made a pleased groan, arching his neck and back to make them pop before he tore his own wrist on his teeth and forced it to Trevor's trembling mouth and made him drink.

Marie cackled from her place beside the men, "I said kill him not give him life you fool."

Trevor breathed heavily, his face twisted into one of agony. With the last ounce of energy he had he grabbed Dracula's coat and pulled on it to bring his father closer. The elder complied and began to nuzzle against his face and nip lightly there. "Fa-Father. Snap out of it. I can't let you do this. I know you can hear me. This is an enchantment weaved by Astarte! Please snap out of it! Don't let her keep you in her grasp!"

Dracula stilled his actions at Trevor's words. The intense pleading in his son's voice all he needed to snap out of the bleary and hazy world around him that had seized him so completely. Struggling against the pull of induced desire that filled him Dracula glared over to the source of the spell. He snarled at the beast that wore his wife's skin finally seeing her for what she was.  The woman's eyes opened wide in confusion when she realized her act was up, her dainty lips forming a deep frown. "I guess I underestimated you, Gabriel."

Dracula growled deep in his chest as he summoned a flame that pulsed with darkness and threw it in her direction, the woman to smile widely but not bother to dodge. Dracula watched his wife's visage erupted into fire, her dress dissolving in its wake. Her skin melted away from the bone structure, flesh oozing to the floor and her entrails falling out of the uncontained body to form a heap of blood and gore at her feet as he watched. Dracula was disturbed as the creature began to laugh madly, the sound becoming gurgled and blocked by a throat full of blood until at last it crumpled to the floor and disintegrated completely. A hand grabbing at his coat caused Dracula to turn back to Trevor whose skin was already losing its lively luster.

Dracula at once covered his face in shame as he recalled what he had previously been doing to Trevor, unable to meet the boy's eyes. Had he truly done something so vile to his own child? What would his son think? And to take his life and force him into undeath again on top of that? His child would never let him near again after doing such perverted acts! "T-Trevor. I-I am sorry. I did not mean to touch you like that. Please forgive me." He begged, hoping his son would not detest him now.

A quiet but sad chuckle from below him caused him to unshield his face but what he saw confused him. Trevor had risen up and was smiling not snarling at him as he had expected for his disgusting actions. "Father, this is not real. We are only in your dreams and that demon was controlling you. I'm the one that should be sorry." Dracula tilted his head as he observed his son, his flesh still marred by their previous actions and his lips thoroughly bruised. Dracula felt deeper shame. Why was Trevor blaming himself for something he did not do? He started to correct the boy but Trevor held up one hand to stop him.

"Do you remember when I came to you in your throne room long ago? Just a short while before you forced me to sleep?" Dracula nodded, the whisps of memory coming forward, "Remember how I told you I had been having thoughts about you that I shouldn't have?" Trevor looked momentarily uncomfortable and looked like he would not finish but he must have found some inner resolve to finally tell the truth, perhaps because he knew his time of seeing his father was coming to an end. "I was... I had been yearning for this. For _you_. It's deplorable and sick but I can't seem to rid myself of these thoughts, Father." Trevor revealed as he looked Dracula straight in the eye. "I could have stopped you from doing this but I allowed it. But I just…needed it." Trevor's jaw hardened but his eyes were swimming in unknown agony, "This will be the last time I will be able to see you so it's only right I confess my sin. He's… He's coming for me now. He only used me to bait you here in your dreams so his servant could toy with you." Trevor lunged forward and grabbed his father's shoulders. "I am sorry about what I let you do. My sick desires are not your own and I apologize. I hope you can forgive _me_."

Dracula stared in shock at his son, unbelieving what he had just heard. His son's words from the far past repeated in his mind. _Do fledglings develop carnal desires for their sires?_ Now, too well, he understood what he had not realized then, but should have been obvious. Trevor had been his fledgling... he had utterly over looked that fact. Dracula truly did not know how to feel. Should he feel revulsion for what his son had revealed and allowed to happen? Should he hate him and cast him aside for such betrayal?

Dracula's eyes hardened at the thought, not noticing how Trevor jerked away from him assuming the harsh look was meant for him. No. He could not ever hate his own blood. He loved him far too much to let him go. He loved him more than anything and he would figure out how to approach and deal with the revelation at a later time.

Trevor looked around the room in panic, noticing the world beginning to darken ominously. "I'm sorry, Father.  He's here." Trevor whispered, causing Dracula to refocus on him. He gently grabbed Trevor and forced him to look at up so he could stare into his quickly dimming blue eyes.

"Who is here, Trevor? I will hunt down and kill whoever it is that seeks to harm you. I promise you that." Trevor smiled weakly at him and gently grabbed hold of Dracula's hand, "The world is counting on you to do just that.  He's returned. It's Sa-" Trevor cut off mid-sentence his eyes widening briefly before he turned into dust in Dracula's hands, the vampire crying out in surprise and anger. "Trevor!?"

"Don't worry; he's with the Master now." A low contralto voice cooed to him that dripped with an unabashed provocative insidiousness. Dracula rose fluidly from the floor and turned to meet his foe, finding a beautiful dark skinned woman graced with a grandeur gold starburst crown standing behind him. He looked her up and down as he gauged her.

The woman's hair was black as night and fell well past her waist, twin bulky braids pulled from the bulk of it to settle about her face and taper off into braided balls at their end. Amazonian would have been an accurate description of her for she was tall with an athletic yet curvaceous build.  A pink shroud covered her mocha tinted arms and she was adorned in a gold breast plate that barely covered her ample bosom and there was even less covering her hips; only a thin gossamer cloth draped from a thin gold ring around her waist. Dracula was thankful there was a triangle of gold metal that covered her groin beneath it otherwise she would have been completely bared to whoever looked upon her. Her face was pleasing but there was an ugly intent in her eyes that dampened her beauty considerably.

"Who are you and where is my son?" Dracula coolly demanded, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

The woman chucked darkly, clearly not threatened by him. "I am Astarte, the keeper of the second ring of the inferno, Luxuria!" The woman all of purred, fluttering her black lined eyes. "And as for your son, he is where he belongs. At my master's feet."

The newly named Astarte approached Dracula, running one elegant finger along his bare chest to trail up and behind his neck as she circled around him. Dracula glanced to her hand with distaste, completely unaffected by her flirtations. "So it was you who not only defiled the memory of my wife but cast that enchantment for me to defile my own child?" Dracula narrowed his eyes maliciously at her, "You will pay for what you did by my hand. Now tell me, who is your Master, demon?"

"You know who my Master is…" Astarte teased, squinting her black rimmed eyes at Dracula and ignoring his threat. "How could you forget the gloriousness that is…" The seductress leaned close to Dracula's ear and whispered, "… _Lucifer_." Dracula immediately lashed out at the demon with a roar but she dashed backward out of his grasp, laughing as she did. "I see you have not forgotten the Morning Star!"

"Where is he!?" Dracula bellowed at the demon, his arm flaring to life with his shadow whip. Astarte shrugged her bare shoulders and began walking back and forth slowly in front of Dracula, "That's of no concern of yours and frankly what good would it do you? You, Gabriel, are stuck here in this realm of dreams!" Astarte held her hands wide to the world, her golden bracelets clinking like bells. "You are powerless here and completely unable to seek us out. Lucifer sent me to you as a warning of his arrival and what better way than with your son? I do suppose the boy got something out of it though. Such a sick child you have. For such desires he rightfully belongs to Lucifer, the king of all debase actions." Astarte accused maliciously, her red lips pulling into a sneer.

Astarte chuckled as Dracula snarled and tried to lash her with his blood whip but she dodged delicately out of the way. "Oh, but I'm so glad he allowed me to use him. It only made my seductions so much more… delightful."

Dracula jumped at the female enchantress but she disappeared in a flurry of her pink shroud and appeared just behind him. "I can influence any man or woman so long as they have an intense desire; love, money, fame, power, not just physical lust." Astarte flipped her long hair and lifted her chin as she looked Dracula over, "In order for my power to work one of these vices must already exist within the person in whom I enchant. Tell me, Prince of Darkness, how did it feel when I was able to twist your overwhelming desire to love your son? Such a thin line that lies between love and lust…" Astarte laughed as she evaded yet another attack from the enraged Dracula.

The raven haired keeper of Hell tittered at Dracula and lashed out with her scarf but the vampire dodged the knife-like cloth. "I enjoyed playing my little game with you but it's time to bid you farewell, Dracul. Enjoy your time trapped in this prison of your mind. Lucifer will take very good care of your beautiful little boy." Astarte sneered, her face screwing up into an ugly wicked face.

Dracula lunged at her again but the lust demon disappeared in a swirl of her scarf, her cackling echoing around Dracula long after she was gone. The vampire dropped to his knees with the pink scarf he had grabbed as Astarte disappeared, looking in disbelief at the sheer piece of cloth in his claws.

Trevor was gone. Not just from this dream prison but outside of here. He didn't know how but Satan was alive and he had managed to capture Alucard. His worst fears had come to fruition, fears he had thought not possible in the wake of Satan's second defeat. The keeper of Luxuria was right about his entrapment here. And what could he do from this prison? He was useless to Trevor here. Dracula glanced up to the doll table and saw for the first time that all the figures were in a state of ruin, torn apart or burned except for the leering doll of Satan.

Dracula's body trembled in an overwhelming rage, his crimson eyes glowing brightly in the dark of the room that was once the child Trevor's play area. The shroud in Dracula's hands erupted into flame and the vampire lord slammed his fist into the ground with such force the stone caving into a deep cracked crevice at impact.

Dracula's features were pulled into a vicious face of hate as he stared into the newly formed crater. He would find a way from this reverie that was now his inner hell. He would not let Satan evade his wrath so easily. Satan had always underestimated him and he'd foolishly done so again. He would find a way to force himself to wake and when he did he was going to make the demon lord of Hell _beg_ for mercy for daring to touch his son.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 'Luxuria' is Latin for 'Lust'
> 
> *The creature that was entertaining Child Trevor was the 'Paranoia' boss from Dawn of Sorrow. I have a soft spot for jester-like things. Oh, Astarte you are truly the perfect person to head the ring of Lust. :) I have to say I had fun writing the fluffy Dad/son moments between Dracula and Trevor. I really am of the stance that if anyone can make Dracula laugh and smile and become unrecognizable as being 'The Dragon' it is his son. Then I go and ruin it with incest. For shame.
> 
>  


	13. Lamentation of the Marionette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter but it reveals Cullen's past and introduces a familiar name from the CV series into the mix. Trust me there's so many CV names getting thrown out or mentioned in passing in this fic I can barely keep up.

The Commander of the Order of Shadows was locked within the war room of the clock tower, leaned over an expansive vellum map of Europe dotted with bronze markers.  He’d immediately come here upon return from Dracula’s castle and had spent every waking moment trying to devise a feasible plan to safeguard against any attacks from Satan or his soon to arrive minions.  He hardly left this room at all. 

Cullen reached over and grabbed a few curled parchments he’d recently received from his spies, glancing over the accounts sent to him by crow, a relatively archaic means of delivering messages as seen by most.  The new technology of the world had no place within Laura’s ancient clock tower and even many areas of Europe that clung to the old ways of life.  Laura herself cared not for the trickery and creation of man and denounced technology thoroughly but Cullen did not mind.  Advanced technology was not needed within their order; their magic was far reaching and far more useful than the wiles of mankind.  The Bernhard black arts could allow travel to far reaching and unreachable places and their crow flocks, descended from the Crow Witch herself, were like specters that could cross the world in the blink of an eye. 

Cullen tossed the note down he had been studying, finding nothing too helpful within its loopy script.  There were no reports of anything terribly out of the ordinary.  There were a handful of signs of plague in areas and the questionable deaths of some crops but nothing strictly indicative of Satan’s return.  It had been a little over three weeks since his return; Cullen figured he would have already been inducing storms of fire and causing mass hysteria and death and yet there was none of that.  Truth be told, it worried Cullen more with this silence than if boiling magma were raining down to scar the earth.  It left everyone wondering what was up Satan’s sleeve.  He was not a man who was prone to sit by and do nothing.

Cullen picked up another note from the crows, the yellow vellum disturbingly stained with blood.  He found something of interest writ in the smudged feminine hand writing. It mentioned the ‘Light of the Morning Star’, a cult of Satan worshippers which Cullen was well aware of. For hundreds of years the order was headed by the influential Guido Szandor, one of Satan’s acolytes and half-children, until his rather violent end at Satan’s own hands.  With the high priest dead the order was thrown into chaos, ultimately passing through the hands of many inferior successors throughout the years.  None were quite able to hold the same influence as the late Guido until the current high priest Shaft rose through the ranks and took the title for himself.  The powerful necromancer took control a couple centuries ago and made himself known to be a dominating, conniving, and a harsh man who was not to be trifled with.  Despite this, he was well received within the Light of the Morning Star’s order.  He was nigh untouchable, such was his following.

However, from the contents of the note it appeared the informative discovered a recent uprising within the satanic cult that ultimately led to Shaft being overthrown by a young newcomer in the order.  Cullen narrowed his eyes at the name of ‘Mathias Cronqvist’, a name he did not recognize.  The note offered little insight into this odd occurrence but from the large amounts of blood on the parchment it was obvious the woman who wrote it met an unfortunate fate.  This was something Cullen would have to keep a very careful eye on, especially this mysterious Mathias Cronqvist, if it caused the death of one of his spies for discovering something as seemingly mundane as the successor of the cult.  The woman had been a proud Bernhard and one of his most dedicated agents; he would be sure to hold a ceremony in her honor. For the time it seemed too dangerous to keep agents near the cult of Satan so he would have to pull them all back.

Cullen set the note aside to bring up to Laura later.  He arched his back until it cracked, sighing in relief at the little pleasure it brought his aching body.  He was still sore from the attack at Dracula’s old castle and held plenty of scars but they were all emotional and not so much physical.  Cullen squinted as he tried to rid himself of the pain in his head as another harsh reminder of his past flittered through his mind’s eye.  The remnant of a wheezing inhuman cackle filled his ears and he shuddered visibly, remembering cold hands prodding his body and hooking him to machines and devices he could not nor wanted begin to give name to.  “Damn doctor!” Cullen hissed seeming to lose himself for the moment, rubbing violently at his head and then turning to beating at it, upsetting his red hair as he tried to force the memory away.

“Walter Cullen Bernhard, stop that at once!” The shrill voice hit him like a sack of bricks and he stopped what he was doing to stare wildly up at the unexpected arrival of Laura, his hair messed and sticking up in every which way to match his rumpled clothing; a stark contrast to the perfectly manicured girl with perfectly swept hair who stood regally in the room with him.

“Please don’t use my full name.” Cullen mumbled, feeling like a child that was being scolded.  Ironic that it was a grown man being scolded by the visage of a child.  He almost laughed at that.  He walked to one of the chairs that surrounded the planning table and sat down to get off his shaking feet. 

Laura approached and hopped up onto the table to perch there with her delicate feet swaying in the air beneath her red dress as she watched Cullen.  “I can call you whatever I wish.  You’re still my servant even in your high held position of this order and I will call you as such, especially when I find said servant trying to beat himself to death.  I can hardly understand why you don’t go by your given name. What do you hold against the name of Walter?”

“I simply do not wish to be associated with Walter Bernhard.  He was a cruel man who imprisoned, tortured, and twisted the lives of many people…” Cullen’s eyes took on a distant look as he remembered an old creator of marvelous toys and his fate at Walter’s hands but the memory was fleeting. “Not to mention he cowardly left his wife and the child she had taken in as her own to their fate when Carmilla came and took the Bernhard castle for herself.” Cullen bitterly finished, his lips forming a tight line on his face.

Laura reached down and began to toy with the meticulous braid of her hair, “It must have been interesting to have been adopted by Walter’s wife.  Was she kind?  Or cruel?  Oh, it doesn’t matter.  Take solace in knowing you were adopted by Carmilla, a little boy who appealed to Carmilla’s dormant maternal instinct and escaped the fate of the other Bernhard’s.”  Cullen made a refuting sound in his throat at her words. “I’m not so sure it’s better to admit I was taken in by a Lord of Shadow over the Bernhard’s.  I hated Walter but his wife was kind to me, not to mention I was an equal to the Bernhard family whereas I was a servant in Carmilla’s hands.”

“Don’t try and act like you didn’t at least find some comfort and protection within Carmilla’s domain as you grew up.  She fostered you through your occult studies and now you’re an accomplished sorcerer because of what she taught you.”  Laura twisted her braid around her hand, watching the dark braid weave around it. 

“That wasn’t out of the good of her heart, now was it?  I’m reasonably certain she had intended to use me just like she did everything else; to cause strife and expand her domain.” He paused then added, “But there were some oddly pleasing times in her castle I suppose.  I saw a less cruel side of Carmilla and I did view her as my unconventional mother, emphasis on unconventional, and I got to meet you.  Vampire or not, you were like some twisted form of a childhood friend or sister.

Laura looked up and caught Cullen’s rusty eyes with her blood touched eyes, a wicked smile on her face. “I honestly didn’t like you at Mother brought me to the castle.  I didn’t understand Mother’s rational behind keeping a pet human and calling it ‘son’.  She stopped me from killing you as you slept more than a few times.  Lucky for you you grew on me… eventually.  It was handy to have a personal servant to order around.”  Cullen rolled his eyes at the admission, knowing full well the child was not lying.  She wasn’t one to lie about killing; the love of spilling blood was something the girl shared with Carmilla.

“Cullen.” The man looked up and saw a more serious look on the child-like face of the other and he knew she wanted to talk. “You have kept yourself locked away up here for too long.  I know you take planning and leading our order seriously but I’m not naïve, you are avoiding all social interactions with our members and myself.” The girl tilted her head at him and Cullen felt his stomach begin to flutter at being called out.

“You have not acted yourself since we left Castlevania.  I’m not so dense as the other fools around here and I know that Lucifer’s probing within your mind likely brought up memories about your…” Laura twisted one dainty hand in the air as she considered some tactful way to phrase the last part.   Cullen decided to spare her the effort.

“Time as Frankenstein’s honored guinea pig.” He said flatly, trying to keep the horror and fear from his face but failing completely.  Laura nodded and twisted her tiny lips into a grimace, “Yes, though I might not have phrased it so crudely.  I know you like to keep to yourself when it comes to the topic but perhaps we should talk about it.” 

Cullen gave his vampire companion a blank look, unbelieving that the girl was actually offering to ‘talk about his feelings’ but the child quickly dashed that very idea.  “I’m tired of my Commander moping about in this room when there are far more practical uses for his skills outside it.”  Cullen chuckled to himself and shot a wry smile to Laura who crossed her tiny arms across her chest in a very authoritative way.  “And here I thought maybe you cared about me.” He teased, linking his gloved hands in his lap and taking to looking at them.  “I am incapable of caring, Cullen.” Laura declared, lifting her chin defiantly. 

Cullen knew that was probably true for the most part but he knew his sister of darkness just as well as she knew him.  Laura could express some form of caring, or at least a shadow of it, at times whether she wanted to admit it or not.  It was fleeting but it was there.

“I managed to nearly forget that place but after Lucifer so cruelly decided to dig around in my memories it has brought them back with such a vengeance.” Cullen quietly admitted to the little vampire, clasping his fingers tighter around each other as he did. “What once I could only hazily remember is now so vivid it’s like it happened yesterday.  I can describe every single beaker, cruel utensil and tank that was filled with corpses of his failures to create a creature of darkness.”  Cullen shivered visibly in his chair, unable to keep up the mask he hid behind most times as the Commander of the Bernhard’s occultists and servant to Laura.  He wondered what he looked to her now with it removed to show the scared little boy he always had been.

Laura remained quiet and watched her second in command, a ghost from the past passing through her memory.   She saw the same shivering and sobbing man Carmilla cradled in her arms as she gracefully carried him from Frankenstein’s laboratory after laying waste to every section of the foul place that stank of sterility and sacrilege.  The vampire queen kept him near her throne for a very long time after that, being especially sure to make Frankenstein’s eternal punishment far more torturous.  The scientist’s fingers were not the only thing she ripped from him that night.  It was in that time Laura realized Carmilla, for all her wickedness, possessed some shred of humanity no matter how cursory it was.

“That man lured me into his hands and took great delight in using me in his attempt to create a man-made vampire.  And to what end?  To snub Carmilla and play God?”  Cullen laughed weakly as he rubbed at a warm spot over his heart, feeling the smooth crimson stone embedded there.  A cancer on his skin and source of his pain and curse.  “He thought he would succeed with the crimson stone but he was wrong.  So very very wrong, Laura.  He only managed to corrupt the life I was given by my father.  Because of Frankenstein my father’s gift has gone to ruin, Lucifer was right that I have only managed to waste my father’s precious gift.”  Cullen quickly reached up and brushed his tears away in hopes that Laura would not notice but was not foolish enough to believe it so.  Laura saw everything, she always did.

“Lucifer is the father of lies; don’t take his words at face value.  You did not ask for what happened to you so don’t foolishly think you are to blame.” Laura smoothly said, deciding not to bring attention to the tears of the other. “You mention that your father gave you life but you don’t seem to mean it in the traditional sense of man and woman copulating to produce their progeny.”  Laura gave a thoughtful sound as she considered her own words. “I think despite our long history there are things I don’t know about you.  After all, thousands of years later here you are still alive.  Surely the _good doctor_ must have succeeded in some way if only for that reason alone.”

Cullen glanced up at Laura from his lap. “The doctor did not succeed in creating a vampire Laura, that I can promise you, but I am no longer human either. I am just… corrupt.”  Cullen paused, looking back to his quivering hands in his lap. “And you are right.  I was not given life in the conventional way.  I was not begat by a man and woman.”  Cullen unclasped his hands and shrugged off his brown overcoat and faded green long vest and rolled up one of his beige shirt sleeves to the elbow to reveal a high reaching brown glove.  Laura leaned forward as she tried to figure out what the man was doing, noting some slight discoloration of his skin. Cullen pulled off the glove that covered his right hand and held it up for Laura to see.  The girl did not react to what she saw though she found it most curious.

“I always keep myself well covered so no one can see this half of me.” Cullen remarked, his voice tinged with embarrassment and sadness as he undid his ascot to pull his shirt away to reveal half of his body marred with a texture like that of wood, the crimson stone embedded into his partially wooden chest just over his heart.  He twisted his revealed forearm on that same side of his body to show the skin was but mimicry of flesh and shaped as a carefully crafted puppets arm.  The faint grain of wood could be seen running throughout the visible part of his arm that ended in a small ball join at his wrist, which led to an intricately designed hand with varying shades of brown and brass. 

Cullen pushed his sleeve back down when Laura did not utter any remark and cleared his throat, continuing to try and explain the original source of the marring of his flesh.  “I was not always a living breathing person but a lovingly crafted puppet made by a kind man who wanted nothing more than to create toys to entertain children.  If he had a name I never knew it, I only ever knew him as the Toy Maker.  His skill could not be matched by anyone.  He was so skilled with his puppets and toys creation it was said he could give them a soul.” Cullen gestured to himself.  “I can vouch for that.  All of use creations of the Toy Maker were a family of sorts and we adored our father and he us, but I was one of his favorites; a wooden boy he made to be his own child.”  Cullen trailed off falling into happier memories as he remembered his times with the kindly toy maker and their puppet shows or the little creations he made to give to his wooden son.  The memories were gone just as quick as they came and Cullen’s face darkened.

“But the kind spirit of the Toy Maker was tricked by Walter Bernhard to coming to his castle for his own sick and twisted use, and its one reason I can never forgive or pretend to even like Walter.  You have no idea how hard it was to play namesake son to him when his wife found me wandering the theatre and took me in as her own, but there was little else I could do.”  Cullen made an angry sound in his chest as he clenched one hand on the chair arm, “He twisted my father’s craft for his own use!  We toys were left to watch our father slave and toil and change between his kindly ways to a demon possessed.  We were horrified and scared and did not know what to do, especially when he started scrapping his creations to forge into those foul things Walter wanted.  Oh, Laura. I’ll never forget the wails of my brothers and sisters as their souls were rent from their bodies by our unknowing father’s hands…”

Cullen clinched his wooden fist tightly and released it, lifting his eyes to meet Laura’s since revealing his affliction.  Her face was unreadable but he knew he did not have the same luxury, knowing full well he was showing every single emotion he felt. “I was so scared, Laura.  He was my father and he was doing awful and unspeakable things that I know were against his will.  Every time he saw the shell of another destroyed puppet lying on the floor he would cradle it and cry for days and days until the demon took him over again.  It was a vicious cycle and it was only a matter of time before I wound up the same way.” Cullen sighed sadly, wiping a tear away with his wooden hand.  “I wanted to help my father.  I wanted to save his soul somehow from that demon and help him escape his imprisonment.”

“How did you do that?” Laura asked, showing some interest for the first time.  Cullen shrugged his shoulders.  “I forced myself to move, moving my rusting and loose parts and approached my father as he was in the grip of that terrible demon.  I was terrified.  Any puppet that went near him while he was so afflicted would be grabbed and destroyed but he was still my father and I loved him.  I walked to him and grabbed his arm and when he turned that psychotic grin on me I begged him to come back to me.” 

Cullen shivered violently, remembering the unnatural grin the Toy Maker wore with teeth too sharp and the tinted glasses that shimmered menacingly.  It was one of the most frightening things he’d ever seen. “I thought I was going to wind up like the other scrapped puppets.  He looked at me with that terrible face and then… he was my father again.  The same loving maker of toys he’d been before.  He grabbed me up and hugged me and we cried together.  He told me he knew how to save us all and removed his heart so that he would sleep hidden away where he could not be found and I assume he remains that way to this day.”

Laura tilted her head thoughtfully at him, “The touch of an innocent wanting only to save his soul?  Interesting.  What about you?  How did he give you life?”  Cullen narrowed his eyes as he plucked through his memories, “He twisted a piece of his heart off and placed it within me so that I could be real.  I’d always dreamed of being a living breathing human child, perhaps he realized this or maybe he only wanted to do something good after he’d done so much evil.”  Cullen shrugged his vest back on.  He didn’t really understand what had happened by the Toy Maker’s hand except what he’d told Laura.  He was a puppet boy then the Toy Maker opened him up and put a glowing fragment of his life in him and he was granted true life.

“So this is what you mean when you say Friedrich von Frankenstein corrupted you.” Laura gestured toward Cullen’s puppet arm causing the other to look away embarrassed.  “Yes.  By using the crimson stone to try and create a vampire it caused a creeping death to seize and infect my body.  My gift of life tried to flee but became trapped in this twisted body of flesh and wood before it could.”  Cullen glumly stated, reseating his glove onto his hand to cover it. “Some parts of me are flesh and others are as my arm is.  If the crimson stone were not still embedded in my body I know that I would die and my soul lost…” Cullen considered the horrible thing that caused his continual existence before adding, “I’ve been tempted many times to tear it free…  I am a perfect abomination that the Toy Maker would be horrified to behold now.”

Laura watched Cullen for several moments, causing the other to squirm uncomfortably under her stern gaze.  Finally she pushed herself from her seat on the table and held a hand under Cullen’s chin.  Cullen was unsure what she was going to do or say.  “I’ve seen abominations in my lifetime Cullen, and know this, you are no abomination.  You are a skilled sorcerer who is the Commander of the Order of Shadows, one of the most powerful forces in this land.  I would not trust this title to just anyone, certainly not to someone who is an “abomination”, so stop trying to denounce yourself.” 

Laura released Cullen and started to walk away leaving the man to process her words.  He was slightly taken aback by them, as crude as they were, but Laura was not one to give flatteries even minor ones to others or at least not to those she did not think deserved them.  The girl was not judging him and didn’t even act as if his revelation had affected her in the least. The inner workings of the leader of the Order of Shadows and his longtime companion would always be a mystery to him. He was pleased to no end that she didn’t think him a monster, but then again the girl did have a fondness for toys.  He wondered if his puppet side appealed to that part of her; another toy to play puppet theater with. 

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way I do have some concerns, Cullen.” Laura coolly said from beside the door that led out. “Those strays that you picked up at the castle are still here.  And what’s more?  Three more annoying humans have shown up to see that woman.”  The girl’s words were ice cold and dripped of resentment.  The little vampire was clearly not amused by entertaining unwelcome guests. 

Cullen rose from his seat and grabbed the note he’d thrown aside earlier before he approached Laura to face her ire.  Her marginally sympathetic side from before was long gone and it was time for Cullen to bring his mask back up and be the Commander again but at least he no longer felt as miserable or burdened as before, having finally revealed his secret to another soul. “I told our visitors they could stay.  With the foe we are faced I believe it wise to have allies.  I know not who the new comers you speak of are, but expect more.  I have sent word to the Order of Ecclesia about our situation and requested their counsel.”

Laura’s eyes widened momentarily and her little mouth twisted into a sneer, “What?  Did you also go and beg for help from the Brotherhood of Light too?!”  Cullen thought about telling her he did just out of curiosity of her reaction but decided against it.  He had horrible visions of the war room erupting into flames and electrical bolts.  “No.  I would not lower myself so far yet but unfortunately they too will need to be brought in at some point.  Our alliance with them is already rocky and barring them from this will only break it.  That would not help our situation in the least.  It will make influencing their decisions a bit harder for you if I cannot travel freely there to advise them.  Do you not agree?”  Laura glared hard had Cullen but relented knowing his wise counsel was the truth.  “Very well.”  The girl growled.  “But I still think your strays will be of no use except to hinder us.”

“Our home is large enough to accommodate everyone without you ever laying eyes on them.  I suspect you are stalking them.” Cullen pointed out, his lip twitching into a faint smile at the young girl which only made her angrier. “That irritating wannabe “Lord of Shadow” has taken up residence in my bell tower, Cullen. _My_ bell tower.”  Cullen shrugged, “We have four and he isn’t even in your favorite one.”  Laura began to absolutely bristle but Cullen handed her the blood stained message he’d received, cutting her off.  The girl quickly looked it over then back up at him.

“Who is this Mathias Cronqvist?” She asked slowly.  It appeared this bit of information piqued her interest as much as it had Cullen’s.  Cullen shook his head, running one hand through his hair. “I do not know.  I’ve never heard of him before though I am familiar with the Cronqvist name.  They’re a very affluent noble family that has been known for meddling in alchemy but that’s all I know.”  Laura looked the report over again before handing it back to her Commander.  “We will need to keep an eye on that one.  His arrival does not bode well.” 

“You think Lucifer is involved, Sister?” Cullen asked as he returned the note to his piles and retrieved his coat before walking out of the war room with Laura.  The child at his side pursed her lips as she considered it. “We would be fools not to think Lucifer is involved.  We should keep close tabs on this Mathias whenever possible.” 

The twosome walked down the deserted lamp lit back halls of the clock tower in silence until they reached an intersection that led to the heart of their base or to one of the bell towers.  Cullen started to part ways with his little master but paused and turned to look back at Laura.  “Laura, how is your task of reviving Gabriel coming along?”

Laura snorted indignantly, “Lucifer is just as aware of Gabriel living as we are and he has made it very challenging to get back into the castle.  There is witchery that barrs my entrance into the places I need go but I managed to break through most of those.  Now I’m being drove mad by a block on his resting place.  Even the relics I retrieved here were not as helpful as I had hoped.  I’ve lost a lot of my dolls to it but I can create as many as I want so it is of no matter but still it’s annoying.  I still have several more ridiculously iron clad barriers to break through to get to Gabriel and I fear I may be running out of time.  Lucifer will not stay quiet for much longer but I pray he does until I can bypass these blocks.”  The child momentarily narrowed her glowing eyes and snapped her head to the side sharply to send her long braids waving around her.  “I will be going back to the castle to work on tearing them down. Don’t expect me back anytime soon. 

A stray thought hit Cullen as he considered what would happen when the girl did succeed and revive Dracula.  “Laura, how do you think he will react when he learns of everything that has transpired?”  Laura’s eyes took on a dark look that Cullen couldn’t help but compare to the look of fear the child wore when she had first told him about Satan’s possible return in the belfry of the clock tower.  “Know this Cullen, if I could be as far away from Gabriel when he finds out that Lucifer has seized his most cherished thing he has left in this world, I would be.  I dread it and if we are not careful we may very well find ourselves in his path of blind earth-shattering revenge.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that cute miniscule puppet with a green vest and purple pants from LoS:2? The one that had the Toy Maker's heart? Yeah, that's Cullen. :) He's an OC that's not an OC in a way. For the sake of the AU just pretend that Dracula retrieved the heart from a puppet reproduction of the Toy Maker's puppet "son".


	14. Act of Perversity

 

Alucard came to slowly, his eyes cracking open in much the same delayed manner before closing them against the light. As he became more cognitive he was made painfully aware of a severe throbbing in his shoulder.  Groaning he tried to move his limbs but found them sluggish and unwilling to respond and instead settled on laying as he were for the moment.  The discomfort in his shoulder became more pronounced as he awoke further and when he finally reached complete awareness everything that happened came back to him.  Specifically the part Satan and his minion had forced him to play to snub his father.  

Alucard winced, remembering his wholly debased actions before being ripped out of Dracula’s dream.  He was unwilling to think of them now or the repercussions it may well have caused between father and son.  He dare not consider the reprimands he would receive for it.  The only thing that mattered was that Dracula _lived_.  How he had been placed in his sleep he did not know but it must have happened when he and Julius faced him the final time on the night of the eclipse.  At least he knew for certain the man could not be killed, there truly was only one thing that could and it was long gone, for better or worse.  If Dracula lived there was a chance, albeit small, that his father could awake and challenge Satan once more.  This gave Alucard hope which he so desperately needed in this hour of need.

At the hopeful thought Alucard was given renewed vigor and he opened his eyes and tried to move but the action only caused him to cry out and fall back onto the menagerie of soft pillows of all shapes beneath him.  A distinct clinking reached his ears.  Alucard craned his head to the side to see the source of the sound, finding a perfectly formed gold shackle adorning his left wrist, the chain’s slack disappearing elsewhere into the room out of his immediate sight.

The vampire gave his hand a testing yank and found the chain’s slack to be loose, allowing some freedom.  Glowering at his bond Alucard turned his head from it and instead focused on the arduous task of lifting himself up, something that his stiff and very painful dislocated shoulder was making very hard.  It stung with every move he made.  Finally he was able to prop himself up into a sitting position to get a look at his new prison.

The room was fairly small but what it lacked in space it made up for in lavish decoration in varying hues of reds, golds, and blues.  There were expansive Persian blue curtains draped around the room to hide the gold flaked wall and the mosaic floor was crafted with varied shades of gold and bronze that depicted different pictures of Satan’s fall from grace.  The canopy bed on which he awoke was littered with pillows of deep red and blue and the elaborate headboard and posts were engraved with gilded decorations that were entirely gaudy.  Actually the whole room was entirely too gaudy in Alucard’s opinion. 

All manner of art and gold relics lined the walls and occupied table space.  But perhaps the most grandeur thing in the room was the large onyx mirror that lay against the wall across from the bed, it’s massive frame taking up the wall with twin sculptures of fallen angels flanking it, their wings arching up to close the frame off at the top.  The globe of the mirror seated in the frame was oddly stained a shade of crimson which didn’t seem to reflect anything in its surface, merely glimmering red in the light of the lamps and candles.

Jingling his shackle lightly, Alucard couldn’t help but feel he was being treated like some Persian concubine, left in a pretty lavish room to await her master’s return.  He became soured by the thought, huffing indignantly at it.  At least Satan hadn’t saw fit to relieve him of his clothing and further shame him by the undesired situation.  This little privilege that was granted to him he appreciated in the very least.

Easing himself from the bed’s comfort and pushing past the blue drape that hung from the canopy Alucard took to exploring his confining space with his injured arm supported as best as he could, putting off the pain of resetting it for the moment.  He found the chain he wore gave slack enough to explore the entirety of the room without being held back.  He went straight for the only door in the room and found it to be locked as he expected and further sealed with a barrier to bar him from tearing it from the wall.  He would be a fool to think escape to be so easy. 

Next course of action was following his chain to the bracket that was secured beside the mirror.  He gave an experimental yank from a distance away to see if he could budge the shackle or break the chain but found the deceptively delicate looking metal strong enough to withstand his attempts.  He was sure the metal had been fortified with something else, some manor of magic very likely, to increase its ability to withstand a break out attempt, much to his annoyance.  Satan, for all his unending gloating, was not a stupid man.

Giving up on breaking the chain for the time being Alucard instead investigated the curious mirror.  As he stepped within a few feet of the object it suddenly flared to life, the glass became unclouded and reflective again.  Alucard was bewildered to find that where no other mirror could cast his reflection back at him this one did not abide by those same rules.  For the first time in thousands of years he saw his own eyes looking back at him.  Just not the one’s he remembered. 

Slowly he walked up to the reflective globe and stopped just a few inches from it to observe his reflection in detail.  Alucard reached his good hand slowly up and gingerly touched at his reflection’s inhuman eyes.  He had heard others refer to them as golden before but he’d never seen them for himself.  How ghastly they looked glowing among blackness…   Unable to hold his own gaze Alucard let his eyes drift over the rest of his visage, noting the odd array of cracks on his flesh which clung to his muscles in such a bizarre way that looked more animalistic than human.  Even Dracula still looked entirely human albeit with small differences. 

But Dracula still fed on humans something Alucard had never done or would willingly do if he could help it.  His appearance was because of that was it not?  Now he realized what Dracula had meant when he’d referred to him as too ‘sickly looking’ all those times.  He looked a living corpse to his own eyes.  Tightening too black lips and pushing far too pale hair from his face Alucard turned from the mirror to spare himself the unwelcome sight of his state of being that was nothing like the reflection he remembered casting as a man.  He wished he’d not laid eyes on himself.  He knew Satan probably put him in this specific room for that reason alone.  His misery was that demon’s joy.

The low sound of the heavy wooden door unlocking reached Alucard’s ears and he turned in time to see a man enter his unorthodox cell.  He regarded the arrival of the man warily, observing the long fur trimmed black cloak that fastened around his neck to drape off his shoulders and bunch slightly on the floor at his feet.  His skin was pale like he had not seen the light of day for years and his hair was lengthy and raven black.  Long bangs fell into clear blue eyes that observed him just as obviously as he was him.  After moments of this silent exchange it was Alucard who spoke first.  “Where is Satan?”  The man smiled as he brushed his hair over his shoulder.  “He is around, I assure you.”  Alucard narrowed his eyes at the elusive phrasing.  “That, I have no doubts of.  Tell me, who are you?  Some petty leech Satan has tasked with being guard dog to his prisoner?” The vampire snarled at the strange man.  Alucard had expected to see Satan not some prison guard, though he had to admit some relief in not seeing the demon himself.  If he did he knew the encounter would not be a pleasant one for him.

The man chuckled at his words and unclasped his cloak to carefully lay on a nearby aged Chippendale style chair, revealing a black robe beneath.  It was entirely embroidered with gentle swirls and trimmed with hunter green around its edges and along the center. The robe’s collar and shoulders were adorned with gilded embellishments, the sleeves decorated in much the same manner. Alucard assumed he was a noble from the style of dress.  “No, I am no such thing.  So long as you are in my sights you can travel freely here.”

“Sounds like a guard to me.” Alucard replied coolly, pulling his injured arm closer to his body as he glared at the other.  The man sighed and approached causing Alucard to back away, the links of his chain clinking gently as he did.  “Stay back.”  He warned the man, baring his fangs at him menacingly.  The man smirked good naturedly at him and crossed his arms across his chest.  “Caged animals always bare their teeth and back themselves into corners when confronted with others, even if they’re just trying to help.”

Alucard barked a laugh at that.  “Help? I hardly doubt you want to help me.”

The other man was undeterred by his biting words.  Alucard’s eyes widened as the man disappeared in a surge of darkness and reappeared beside him, catching his good arm in a firm grasp.  He tried to pull away but the other man refused to release him. “My name is Mathias and I am to be your guardian, Trevor.  I have been tasked with looking after your well being until Lucifer returns from Hell.  Now stop fighting and let me set your arm, I can tell it is causing you pain.”

“Don’t call me by that name.” Alucard warned venomously. “I can set my arm myself without your help.”  It was true, he could have.  But since awaking he had been putting it off knowing how… unpleasant it was going to be.  Broken bones and dislocations still hurt whether one was living or not quite so living. 

“Very well, Alucard.” Mathias conceded, “But I must insist you let me handle your arm.  If a person isn’t careful they can injure themselves further.” Mathias ascertained but Alucard wasn’t going to have any of it. “I can ta-“ Alucard cut off with a animalistic cry as Mathias smoothly and faster than he could follow grabbed and shoved forcefully on his arm until the ball cracked back into its socket.  Alucard’s body trembled terribly in the aftermath of the relocation that was far more painful than he thought it would be.  It felt as if his arm had been _broken_ then reset.

Alucard glared daggers at Mathias who only smiled back. “It works best if the person doesn’t suspect when it happens.”  The man released Alucard at that point so he could move away which he did as quickly as he could, finding a chair away from him to recover from the trauma.  Mathias followed him over despite the annoyed looks he received from the vampire.

“How long was I asleep?” Alucard muttered, realizing he wasn’t going to be escaping the company of the man so he mind as well get some information from him.  “I’d say about four weeks now.” Mathias responded evenly causing Alucard to startle. “Four weeks?!” He cried, eyes widening considerably before they narrowed angrily. “So Satan decided to let me lie for a month with a dislocated shoulder?”

“Lucifer thought it would be sufficient punishment for your disobedience to suffer the pain of it being relocated after healing.” Mathias informed him simply, “You should be thankful he didn’t decide on something worse and trust me there are other far, far worse things.  I’d consider this a mere slap on the wrist considering you were the one behind the events leading to his second fall.  Treachery of that magnitude typically ends in the person desperately wishing for death.”

“How _thoughtful_ of him.” Alucard hissed back, but his thoughts immediately turned to his comrades and even those he considered something akin to friends and family that lay outside his gilded cage.  What became of Yoko or Julius?  Had they perished at the hands of Satan already?  Was it too late to save the world already?  “I suppose the world is currently burning at Satan’s feet then.”  The very idea made Alucard sick and he had caused it.  All of it.  Any deaths were on his hands alone.  Alucard slumped in the chair as visions of a world engulfed in destruction flashed before his eyes.

“Don’t be so dramatic.  The world is not burning and your friends outside of here are living yet so worry not.  Little has changed beyond these walls and no one is even aware of their immanent doom.” Mathias countered as he fingered some of the gold pieces on his collar, looking completely uncaring.

Alucard straightened at his words and gave the man an incredulous look.  “If that is true… why has Satan not acted?  He was always in a hurry to murder the masses before. Why change his tactics now?”  Mathias stopped his mundane actions with his collar and fixed Alucard with a harsh look, something dark glowing in their blue depths.  “Lucifer has grown much since his encounters with you and Gabriel.  Patience is key.  Patience brought you to him and it will bring this world to its knees.   Lucifer plans to take his time and enjoy every minute of enacting his revenge as he works up to utter chaos.  After all, what is better than revenge served cold?  Besides, he had other matters to attend to.”

“What could possibly be so pressing to sway Satan’s attention elsewhere but on his revenge?”  Alucard asked, genuinely puzzled.  “Revenge, of course.” Mathias shrugged. “There are many demons in Hell who desire nothing more than to usurp Lucifer and I’m sure another of the Keepers of Hell has taken his throne for themselves and will need to be put in their place, but there is another reason for his return there.”  Mathias began to pace a short line in front of Alucard as he explained the reason of Satan’s absence in detail. 

“After his miserable defeat at the hands of the human Gabriel Belmont, he was weakened tremendously so that the other Keepers of Hell’s rings saw a chance and seized upon it.  With their collective might they seized Lucifer and viciously tormented and tortured him so that he was maimed utterly and forged into something else completely.  Of course, he eventually grew strong enough to escape and fight his way back to his rightful throne but the damage was done.  The result of their attack was what you faced atop the Leviathan, I’m sure you remember that well.”

Alucard huffed at Mathias’ words, crossing his legs.  “All too well… why doesn’t he still bare that same “maimed” - as you call it - visage any longer?”

“When Lucifer was bested by Dracula again the only thing he managed to do was kill his body.  Once the body of Lucifer dies his spirit can reform again into whatever he wishes.  Apparently my master liked his original form much better than the one the other demons of Hell forced on him.”  Mathias finished, as he came to a stop in front of Alucard again, his robes swaying gently around him.

“Satan has gone to put the demons back in their place.” Alucard finished, crossing his arms and leaning his head back in thought, wondering how long it would take him to finish that revenge before coming back to earth to start his planning here.  Hopefully it would take long enough for him to find a way to escape and rejoin the others so they could figure out a way to defeat Satan once and for all... and the only way to do that would be to find his father and revive him.

“I’m sure their rightful master is dealing out his punishments even as we speak.  Lucifer is not one to either forgive or forget and his tortures can be quite cruel and long.”  Mathias smiled quite wickedly at the vampire; clearly enjoying the fact the minions of Satan were getting their just deserts for their actions. “You should hope you yourself never have to endure them.” 

“I’m pretty sure whatever he _intends_ for me is far worse than that.” Alucard flatly responded as he shied his gaze from the other.  Mathias chuckled at the response and put one hand under the vampire’s chin and lifted it. “You don’t have much of an imagination about his cruelty if you think that.  You should ask all the satisfied people he has so graciously bedded throughout history.  My mother didn’t seem to mind.  You should feel honored to be chosen by the glorious Lucifer to lie with him.”  Alucard stared at Mathias, processing what he just heard him say before forming his realization into words. 

“You’re an acolyte.” It was not a question but a declaration.  How he hadn’t seen it earlier he had no idea.  This ‘Mathias’ character shared far more physical characteristics with the lord of Hell than he had first realized and by far Mathias looked physically closer to their father than any of them.  A dead-ringer even.  Alucard felt exceedingly foolish for not realizing this when the man first entered the room.  “Lucifer has spread his seed far and wide, Alucard.  He has many children.”  Mathias chuckled and pulled his hand away to sooth wrinkles from the front of his robe.   “But, yes. Putting it plainly, Lucifer is my father.”

Alucard gave an unclear sound in his throat at the admission.  “I suppose I should have known more of Satan’s ilk would creep out from the filth of this world.  You’re a fool to help someone who is cruel enough to kill his own children on a whim.  He’ll just end up killing you too.” Alucard warned him harshly, remembering all too well watching Satan rip Guido’s face from his skull without a care in the world.  Dracula, for all his sinful ways, was not that callous.  Alucard’s own existence as a vampire, for better or worse, was a sign of that.  Dracula gave his child life where as Satan took his child’s life without consideration.

Mathias only shrugged at his warning knowing who the vampire referred to.  “Guido was a weak and disgusting fool and despite his few pitiful accomplishments he basked in the idea of being Lucifer’s chosen child.  In the end he was merely put in his place by our father, as should have been done long before.  Raisa and Nergal, while powerful, were too cocky and their overconfidence led them to fall by your father’s hands.  The world is a better one without their existence and far more deserving children of Lucifer have a chance to atone for their failures.”  Mathias’ words were like ice as he talked of the fates of his siblings, showing how little he thought of their lives.  Alucard had a feeling he should tread lightly around this man knowing he was likely just as strong as the acolytes his father dispatched, perhaps stronger.

Alucard turned his eyes away from the newly revealed acolyte and began to gently chew on his bottom lip, his hand sliding to the length of his hair that was lying against his chest to pull and twist a finger in as he mulled this new information in his mind.  Alucard quickly pulled his hand away and reseated it beneath his crossed arm, finding old nervous habits do apparently die hard.  Perhaps he could use this revealed information and put it to use somehow.  Alucard wasn’t going to do something as foolish as challenge Mathias in combat knowing he would very likely lose.  Alucard was strong but the children of Satan had proven the immense power at their disposal.  He would not soon forget the strength of Raisa or Nergal who only Dracula could put down on that eternal night so long ago.  This was going to require strategy and planning.  Perhaps he could win the man over to his side with the right words.

“I can see why my father fancies you.  You do look quite charming when you think.  If he wasn’t so intent on having you for himself I would be trying to woo you over myself.  But I suppose to oppose my father’s word would be an ill choice.”  Mathias’ sultry voice broke Alucard’s concentration and he shot the man a complete look of annoyance. 

First Satan and now this sufferable acolyte too?  Did vampires go through some bizarre stage where their scent could draw demons from the world over to try and rut them?  He was beginning to think so.  The vampire started to snap a biting reply out but bit it off before he could throw the insult, an idea surely born of his desperation to escape happening upon him.  …Perhaps he could use this acolyte’s obvious “interest” in him to sway the man out of Satan’s graces and lead him to releasing him. Alucard almost laughed at the thought though. 

Him?  Seduce?  Mentally he rolled his eyes at the thought.  Skilled warrior he was; send him into combat and would easily leave his enemies in pools of their own blood.  Seducer of women or men?  Far from it.  He was no damned succubus but now he wished he’d actually paid attention to the fawning creatures that tried to visit his chambers back in his father’s castle.  Perhaps he could have picked up on some of their wiles if he had and turned it into a skill for later use.  For the moment he wouldn’t act on this idea, first he needed to see if there was any other ways of escape.  This would be a tentative _backup_ plan.

“What are you thinking so deeply about, Alucard?”  This time Mathias’ voice was all of purring at him.  Alucard shook his head and snapped his attention back to the other man, thinking quickly to offer an excuse for his long silence.  “Satan’s face when Leviathan’s head was severed.” He calmly replied with a shrug and a smirk.  “It’s the only face I ever want to see that man wear and I will find a way to put it on his face.”

“Careful what you say, little vampire.” Mathias warned with a wag of his finger.  “My father may be away but he has ears all around you and if you’re not careful you might earn yourself another punishment.”

“I told you already, there is nothing worse than the thought of that monster touching me for his sick pleasures.” Alucard sneered, uncrossing his arms and laying them on the chair’s arm rests.  Mathias sighed at Alucard’s venomous reaction but he surprised the vampire when he waved his hand at the manacled on his hand and the golden band split away from the wrist.  The acolyte walked back to the exit and waited beside it as he stared expectantly at Alucard.   “You’ll come to terms with your fate eventually, Alucard.  But enough of this talk, I came here with a purpose besides resetting that arm of yours.  I figured after such a long sleep you would be quite stiff and could use the exercise.  Come.”

Alucard frowned at Mathias for a moment, gently rubbing the chaffed skin on his wrist.  He wondered if perhaps this was some form of trap.  One could never be too wary.  However he decided being allowed outside was too good of a chance to pass up and it was a far better alternative than being locked up in a tiny room.  He might find something that could help him with escaping his cruel captor.  He shakily got up from his seat, careful to not jostle his fixed but very sore arm, and walked over to his keeper.  Mathias led him outside and grabbed a nearby torch from a bracket and began to lead him into the dark halls lit only by more flickering torches. 

Mathias leisurely led Alucard through the building, each room they passed through the vampire tried discretely to look for anything that could help him.  Ultimately he found nothing of use.  Most doors were locked and any rooms they did pass through were littered with books or useless trinkets much like what was held within his cage. Eventually, Mathias ushered him out into a great courtyard, revealing the moon hovering in the night sky.  Mathias seated the torch he’d been carrying in another bracket and approached a great oak that grew at the garden’s center, the twisted boughs stretching far and wide to shield a great length of the open area.  He sat on a bench protected by the leaves overhead and retrieved a book from his robes and began to read.  He didn’t seem to give Alucard a care in the world but the vampire knew that was hardly accurate. Mathias came off as a very calculating person and likely not prone to mistakes.  He had a lot to lose if Alucard escaped, the man was no fool.

As the man relaxed and “read” Alucard ignored his desire to leave the flesh to attempt an escape and instead took the chance to stalk the beautiful area and weave through the exotic plants and trees.  Alucard moved his eyes all around the new area to try and spy anything that could aid him but so far saw nothing other than greenery that, while beautiful, could offer him nothing.  After walking the perimeter a few more times Alucard decided to take a break from the increasingly infuriating quest that was turning up nothing.  He approached Mathias, casting a look up at the towering structure around them that showed itself to be a cathedral of the gothic era. 

“Mathias, where are we?” He asked as he observed the giant rose window at the top of a large tower that was so characteristic of this style of structure.  Its multi-colored glass was shimmering in the moonlight and Alucard faintly wished he could see it up close, being a rather long time secret appreciator of the art and architecture of such buildings. Mathias looked up from his tome and tilted his head at him as if he were a fool for having to ask. “You are at the Light of the Morning Star’s cathedral.  I’m sure you’ve heard of us?”

Alucard snorted.  Of course he knew of this cult. Beyond being a seedy secretive sort that liked to manipulate others to their will, they were a great conglomerate of satanic worshippers that had spawned a great many dangerous fanatics, who had done great harm to many innocent people.  Then again, many religions, no matter what God they worshipped, spawned the same thing so that wasn’t saying much.  Religion had the power to cause great good and great evil; it was the nature of the beast.  Alucard was wise enough to know being a worshipper of Satan didn’t make a person inherently evil just… foolish.  Very very foolish. 

Alucard himself did not put much stock in the overly silent ‘One God’.  He was no atheist by any means and he was certain the One God existed, along with the Old Gods, but his faith in religion had waned considerably since he died mortally and was reborn a vampire.  Yoko used the term ‘Theistic’ or ‘Deistic’ to describe his religious views if he remembered correctly.  How right or wrong she was he didn’t know.  All he knew was that the powers that may be were too silent in the face of Satan’s continual rises to power.

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you’re a Satan worshipper, do I?” Alucard muttered his voice dry and laced with sarcasm as he turned back to Mathias.  The other only smiled discretely at him, his eyes narrowing slightly at Alucard’s words.  “Actually, I’m their current high priest.  The idiots before me were doing the worship of my father no justice.”

“At least you’re keeping satanic worship in the family.” Alucard quipped back, finding it too ironic Mathias would eventually take the place of Guido.  “Guido was a failure to my father and I’m already far surpassing his pathetic attempts to spread the wings of Lucifer’s worship.  In my short time as high priest I’ve already stretched his teachings and gathered more members and influence than he ever thought possible.”  Mathias placed the silken book marker between the pages of his book and closed the leather bound tome before setting it to the side.  “All it takes is a charismatic leader and all nations will fall.”

“I won’t refute that.” Alucard acknowledged. “But what of the previous high priest, Shaft?  Last I’d heard he was the one in your seat.  Shall I assume Satan had something to do with your placement on your coveted throne?” Alucard’s words were cold and accusatory.  Mathias only laughed at his accusation, lifting a hand to throw the hair that had fallen forward to lay over his shoulder behind his ear.  “Don’t be simple.  I don’t need my _daddy_ to do my dirty work.  I am more than capable of overthrowing a single weak necromancer.  Let us just say Shaft now has a new appreciation for the phrase ‘comfortable within your own skin’.”

The hair on the back of Alucard’s neck rose at the equivocal words of the other man and he couldn’t help but take a step back from him.  He did not know what happened to the dark priest Shaft but Alucard was sure it was not pleasant and if the man was living he likely no longer wished to be.  Mathias might be a lot more like Satan than he thought if he were to read the hidden message in his words. He had to wonder what horrors the other could possibly unleash on him if he so desired. 

Mathias apparently sensed his discomfort and leaned forward to give Alucard a piercing look. “Don’t worry.  You will receive no harm from me.  My father was very clear he wanted you alive, well, and _untouched_ for when he returns.”  Alucard snorted at the man’s words, finding no comfort in them in the least.  Growing uneasy under the man’s penetrating eyes Alucard began to make slow circles around the tree, each revolution behind the tree slower than the last since Mathias seemed to make a game of staring him down.  He didn’t like the man’s eyes; the man’s stare disturbed him almost as much as being stared down by Satan himself.  

Alucard frowned as his lame leg began to give him a fit when he rounded the tree once more, something he was used to as it occasionally happened.  It didn’t impede him terribly but he knew that if it ever happened in the wrong scenario it could turn the sway of a battle out of his favor.  Ignoring his leg he started his loop again but was stunned when Mathias reached out and grabbed his arm, his already sporadic leg giving out at the unexpected disturbance.   The result was a rather ungraceful tumble to the grass below him. 

Alucard scowled at the other man, feeling some amount of shame for showing any weakness to him.  It was one thing he did not wish to show at a time like this when his position was the sheep rather than the wolf.  He started to fling an insult at the man but cut off when Mathias kneeled down beside him and began to run a hand along the hip of his bad leg, pushing on different areas as he did.  He tried to jerk away but Mathias was persistent.

“Forgive me; I did not intend to make you fall.  I only noticed you have a gimp to your walk.  I didn’t think vampires could suffer long term injury.” Mathias apologized, continuing to prod along Alucard’s hip much to his disapproval.  “Any creature can become maimed permanently, Acolyte, even vampires if their foe is strong enough.”  Alucard muttered, not sure why he bothered to explain that to this man.

Mathias ‘hmm’d’ thoughtfully as he continued his ministrations, “From your father?”  Alucard cast a searing glare at Mathias, his lip curling in distaste. “It would be more accurate to say it was because of your father that I am this way.  If he hadn’t possessed me this never would have happened.”  His words were cold and cutting but the man they were directed at was not affected by them.  “I won’t deny that.  But let me offer an apology of sorts.  I know some about easing the stings of pain from old wounds.”

“You are no physician, Mathias.  Please unhand me and leave me to bear this as I always have.” Alucard attempted to stand but the other man refused to let him do so. “Actually there are several healers and medically inclined members within the Cronqvist family, myself included.”  Alucard’s ears perked up at the mention of the ‘Cronqvist’ bloodline, he recognized the affluent noble family name most notarized as being skilled alchemists.  Apparently he was in the presence of one of their blood which now explained the man’s noble style of dress.  “You are of the Cronqvist family?  I did not know that family had thrown their lot in with evil.” Alucard dryly said, giving up on trying to move away from Mathias. 

“You’d be surprised what something as simple as a massage can do for these types of old wounds.”  The man clearly ignored Alucard’s previous statement.  “Normally I’d request my patient remove their clothing for a deeper massage but I have a feeling you’d refuse quite vehemently if I did.”  The narrowed dark eyes were all the response Mathias needed, earning a chuckle from him.  “Case and point.  Just lie on your side and let me give it a try, I swear I’ll treat you like a gentlemen.”  The man gave him a smirk that revealed a pointed incisor that was a hint of his demonic heritage.

Alucard gave a tired sigh but offered no fight as Mathias gently pushed him back and onto his side, his attempts to fight would only be futile he knew.  The vampire couldn’t believe he was allowing this odd situation to happen; allowing his most bitter of enemies’ son to give him a massage, no matter the reasoning.  He frowned as Mathias reached around and pulled his coat to lay behind him, finding he felt slightly naked without it lying in front of him.  The self proclaimed healer began to prod and feel his hip before he finally applied more pressure.  He gently but forcefully rubbed the enflamed area with both his hands, rubbing in circular motions in a repetitive manor.  He slowly increased the pressure of his hands and the direction of the rubbing as he went along.  After several minutes of this, though Alucard hated to admit it, the ministrations did ease his pain somewhat and even felt pleasant.

“My family has a long history with alchemy; they’ve been practitioners of the field since antiquity.  They were of the first to found it and further its research into creating the fabled philosopher’s stone, transmuting of metals into gold and silver, and even trying to develop an elixir of life.” Mathias smoothly informed Alucard as his hands moved to a different area; perhaps he thought the silence awkward.  Alucard found the situation very awkward and he welcomed anything to try and make it less so.  “Modern science and medicine has its roots in alchemy.  I’m not surprised to learn there are medical specialists in the Cronqvist family.” Alucard replied, relaxing more and more under Mathias’ skilled hands.

Alucard could not see it but Mathias smiled at his response, clearly pleased with it.  “You are as knowledgeable as you are beautiful, Alucard.” Alucard did not react to his compliment, instead choosing to focus on the pleasant feel of his muscles becoming less stiff by the man’s hands.  “Alchemy is the protoscience of all sciences.  Without it we would still have people dying from the flu or the minutest of diseases.”  Mathias’ hands moved to another area and changed directions again.

Alucard gave a sound of agreement but his attention was more focused on the ease of the man’s actions.  The pain had receded almost completely.  He frowned slightly but said nothing as Mathias’ hands moved to the front of his leg, moving dangerously close to his groin.  He was ashamed to admit the soothing ministrations were doing more than simply easing the pains of his leg. He attempted to hide the shameful reaction of his body but it was a lost cause, the other seemed to notice as evident by the way his hands kept straying closer and closer to the area.

After suffering through the annoying teasing for an amount of time, Alucard gave an annoyed sound in the back of his throat as he wriggled under the man’s grasp.  This seemed to amuse the acolyte from the way he chuckled at his actions.  Not wishing to suffer Mathias’ sly words Alucard decided to try and appeal to the man again about refusing Satan and spoke to silence any embarrassing taunts the other may have had on his lips. “Mathias, are you not the least bit worried that Satan will turn on you and murder you as he did your sibling?  Surely that has to weigh on you in some way.” He asked, turning to set his glowing orbs on the man behind him.  “I don’t see how anyone, be they a child of him or not, would serve someone so uncaring of life.” 

Mathias’ hands stilled in their ministrations at the question and Alucard was positive he saw something, some sort of fear and conflict rise in his brilliant blue eyes.  Perhaps there may be a way to appeal to this man if he tried after all.  Mathias quickly shook his head the flicker of dissonance leaving his eyes. “My father would not turn so easily on me.  I am too useful and have a singular role within his plans.”

“Are you so sure?” Alucard pressed, hoping to find the conflict in the man’s eyes return.  He was thrilled when it did with a greater obviousness.  This could very well be his chance.  He needed to seize it and draw it out as far as he could.  “I know you think Satan loves you but he is lying.  He loves no one but himself and he will make an example of you just as he did Guido.  Not even you are safe from that.”  Mathias’ mouth pulled into a deep twitching frown at his words, the inner struggle now marring his face.

Before Mathias could offer any rebuttal Alucard turned and leaned up, grabbing acolyte’s shoulders gently.  “You know I’m telling the truth, Mathias.”  The acolyte seemed to genuinely consider his words for a time before he finally made a movement that surprised Alucard.  Mathias raised his hand and ghosted his fingers over the vampire’s cheek and stroked his hair.  “I suppose you are right… and it is a terrible tragedy that Lucifer is so loveless or that he keeps all the pleasures he receives to himself.”  Mathias was clearly showing a fracture in thought, caught between wanting to play dutiful or disobedient son, and in that moment Alucard made a decision.

If Alucard wanted any possible way of gaining freedom it was through Mathias disobeying Satan.  If he could push the man’s buttons into disobeying one command maybe he could eventually sway him into turning on Satan and freeing him from his golden laced cage.  It was as good of a plan as any at the moment and Alucard wasn’t going to let it go without at least trying.   

Tangling his fingers in Mathias’ hair Alucard drew him close and brought their mouths together in a timid kiss.  Alucard expected some resistance from the acolyte for his act but he was surprised when Mathias returned it with a passion, grabbing his face and forcing them closer as he pushed the vampire roughly to the ground, deepening the kiss to a point that if Alucard still needed breath to live he would have found himself sorely lacking it.

To Alucard this was a good sign.  A very obvious sign of Mathias disobeying his father’s rule.

Alucard discovered surprisingly his ability to go with the flow of the situation, his latent sexuality bubbling to the surface from a long repression to take control of the heated moment.  His movements were somewhat awkward but they did the job all the same.  He pulled at Mathias’ robes and undershirt clumsily until they parted to reveal the man’s flesh and pulled away from Mathias’ demanding mouth to nuzzle and bite at the man’s neck but not enough to draw blood.  His vampiric nature begged him to bury his fangs deep into the flesh and lap the blood that would surely come but he, with some effort, ignored it.

Alucard gave a gasp when Mathias shoved his coat off his shoulders and began to fumble with the strings that tied his pants together as he returned Alucard’s attentions by biting the vampire harshly on his neck. Whereas Alucard had refrained from drawing blood he had no such desire to hold back.  As he lapped it up greedily Alucard couldn’t help but wonder if this child of Satan shared the vampire’s bloodlust.  It was not so farfetched.  Alucard did his best to play the part of wanton plaything, offering growls and cries of approval as he scratched at Mathias’ back and sought his mouth out for more attention.  Alucard ignored the fact that his cries were becoming less of an act and more of a genuine reaction, unable to come to terms that he might actually be enjoying it.

Mathias finally unlaced Alucard’s pants enough to slide his hand down beneath the hem as the other encircled Alucard’s neck to fall upon the rosary resting there but suddenly the man became rigid and tore himself away.  He stared wide eyed at Alucard, his breathing harsh and his face flaring with his obvious lust.  The acolyte cast his eyes aside and pulled his robe back together, all of flying to his feet.  “G-Get up.  I think you’ve had enough exercise for the night.”

Alucard stared up at Mathias for a moment, realizing he likely looked a mess with his hair tangled, coat hanging around his shoulders unevenly and his trousers undone as they were.  Calmly Alucard righted his clothing and ran a hand through his hair to tame it somewhat before rising to his feet. Mathias quickly led him back to his lavish cell and locked him back within, not bothering to reset the chain around his wrist. 

Long after Mathias’ footsteps had retreated Alucard stared at the door before he finally let a small smile pull at his black lips, knowing he had succeeded in what he had strove for and now he need only continue to needle. 

 

Mathias had broken what was likely rule number one; _don’t touch the master’s toy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mirror of Fate could show people their past or even their future but I'm going to assume for the purpose of this AU that the Mirror of Fate never showed Alucard what he looked like as a vampire. It's highly possible in canon-verse that when the mirror showed Alucard his past it didn't show him as a vampire only the events that lead up to his transformation. That's sort of how I interpreted the game anyways.
> 
> Oh Alucard, you cur. Seducing the enemy? What? I admitted there would be some OOC didn't I? I've always considered vampires to be sexual creatures anyways I'm just fluffing that up a bit. Let's just move on along, shall we?


	15. Moment of Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine really wanted me to put her OC's into the fic so I relented and allowed her to be able to squeal over having her characters in the fic in some way. So they make an appearance in this chapter.

It had been weeks since arriving at the Order of Shadows base after Satan’s return to the world of man. As soon as Yoko, Julius, and Soma arrived together with Cullen, the former vampire hunter and Soma disappeared and were scarcely seen.  For the first few weeks Cullen was just as absent but now she would glimpse him around and about the Bernhard base talking to some of the members or leaving the premises periodically.  He checked on her often though and she found him to be a very sweet guy despite his allegiance to the utterly horrifying child he called ‘Master’.  Last she spoke with him he had mentioned Laura was working diligently on tearing down a number of barriers to reach Dracula.

Yoko did not envy Laura for having to break through any sort of barrier.  It was something Yoko always had problems with.  If a skilled or powerful mage forms a barrier, pending upon how many layers and what magic’s they weave together, it was an utter nightmare and she could only imagine what sort of barriers the fallen angel could construct with his endless well of dark and light magic.  Last Yoko knew, Laura had returned to the castle some time ago and still hadn’t returned.  It had been at least a couple of weeks.  It worried her sick that maybe there would be no way to revive Dracula and they may well be on their own.  It was a sobering thought.  So far there was no sign of Satan which was both good and bad.  Good because the earth wasn’t descending into utter chaos and bad because that meant no one had any idea where Alucard was.

Despite everything though Yoko didn’t have to be too lonely because an old friend of hers and far off cousin of the Belmont blood had tracked her down a couple weeks ago and burst into the Bernhard base to see her.  Cullen had been horrified when he found out but was nice enough to call off the other members of the order from killing them and even let them stay.  Yoko was thankful because she really needed the company.

Yoko sat with her cousin, Aesen, and his friends, laughing heartily at the excitable trio of boys that had been sitting and chatting with her for the past few hours.  Jaden and Hisao were the other boy’s names if she remembered correctly.  She was not as well acquainted with them but she was reasonably certain that Jaden was another cousin further down the Belmont or Belnades lineage line, but honestly a person couldn’t swing a dead cat in this part of the world without hitting a ‘Belmont’ or ‘Belnades’.  The boys were not looked upon very favorably by the Brotherhood of Light and they themselves were rather hostile to the order but on whole they seemed like good kids to her.

Yoko giggled louder as Hisao finished his tale of how Jaden had managed to put a group of Brotherhood of Light ruffians in their place for hassling him.  “…You should have seen it, Yoko!  Our sweet little Jaden here just picked up his staff and whaled on them!  I don’t think I’ve seen grown men run so fast!” Hisao laughed out, trying to hold back tears.  Jaden made an annoyed sound in his throat. “The bastards shouldn’t have attacked me if they didn’t want to get hurt!” 

Yoko rolled her eyes as Hisao grabbed Jaden and began to rub his knuckle roughly into his brown hair, messing it up thoroughly as the boy screamed at him to release him.  While those two battled it out she turned her attention back to Aesen.

“How do you manage with having those two around you all the time?” She said with a smirk to the black haired boy who only shrugged.  “You get used to it, cousin.”  Yoko chuckled, “I bet.  Hey, thank you again for coming and trying to rescue me while Soma had us imprisoned.  I appreciate that someone was trying even if the Brotherhood had apparently given up on us.”

Aesen shrugged and leaned back in his chair to prop his feet up on the table they were sitting at.  “Don’t mention it.  I’m sure you would have done the same for me or those two idiots.” He said with a chuckle as he tossed his head over at the still bickering twosome who had now managed to make it to the floor and were rolling around as they tried to give wet willies to one another.  Yoko still had no idea how Aesen put up with it. Truly.  She would have lost her mind years ago if she were subjugated to those two unendingly, good kids or not.

“We weren’t able to actually get in but Hisao did get us close but then a damn minotaur had to show up and ruin the party.” Aesen sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair, “But the good news is that you didn’t even need our help.  You got out on your own.”  Yoko pursed her lips and shrugged, circling the top of her glass with one finger. “Not really.  The only reason any of us got out was because Satan had to show his unwelcome face and take Alucard.”  Yoko sighed sadly, missing her not-son terribly.  What horrors was he suffering at the hands of Satan?  Yoko shuddered, remembering the way the demon lord held and stroked Alucard before he disappeared with him, she could very well guess what sort of attention the demon was giving him and it broke her soul to think of it. 

A hand on Yoko’s slumped shoulders brought her out of her inner misery and she looked up to find Aesen leaned over the table, his eerily shaded blue eyes looking at her with determination. “Hey, don’t worry.  We’ll get your boy back, no worries!  You have Aesen Belmont, vampire hunter extraordinaire and his two lovable stooges on your side!”  A collective, “Hey! I’m no stooge!” and “What the hell is a stooge!?” rang out from nearby but Aesen paid the voices no mind.  “We’ll get him back, I promise.  We can’t have a mother hen separated from her chick for too long else the sky might start to fall!”

Yoko chuckled and smiled brightly at the boy, “Thanks, I appreciate that.  And I appreciate that you came.  It’s been a breath of fresh air getting to talk to you again and even meeting your two friends.”  Aesen snorted, “You’d be the first, Yoko.”  Another collective shout rose from his companions, who finally stopped their bickering to join Aesen and Yoko back at the table.

As Jaden and Hiaso rejoined their group and Aesen snapped his fingers, “Jaden, now that Yoko isn’t planning on returning to the old fogeys at the _Brotherhood_ ,” the word was spit from Aesen like it was the foulest tasting thing on earth, “You should show Yoko those spells from the Aulin tome they forbid their sorcerers from using!”  Jaden nodded thoughtfully and quickly dashed from the table to his discarded backpack and returned with a heavy tome that was covered in pristine blue leather with a red oval ruby inlaid in its center.

“What is that?” Yoko asked curiously as Jaden handed her the book happily, smiling quite widely.  “It’s the Aulin tome.  It’s a wealth of knowledge and power.  It was written by Charlotte Aulin hundreds of years ago and features spells that the Brotherhood deemed heretic and born of pagan ignorance.  They consider these spells too excessive and cruel to be used by us mages.”  The brown hair boy rolled his eyes choosing to use a word that Aesen had just used, “Stupid fogeys.  Here let me show you.” 

On that note the boy cast his hand forward and cried, “Cocytus!”  Immediately a great ice storm opened from a seal and covered the room in ice, the harsh wind and ice tearing at the furniture and tapestries that lay in its path, completely freezing the fire that was burning in the fireplace.  Yoko’s eyes widened at the sight as the spell fizzled out.  She was amazed at the strength of it.

Yoko took the book from Jaden’s hands and began to flip through the pages as she quickly read through them, soaking up the spells and information on them as she went.  Oh yes.  She would definitely be using this.  After several moments of studying the book the sound of voices and then the sound of a door being forced open through the thick frost was heard.  Yoko turned in time to see a surprised Julius standing there with the Order of Shadows Commander right behind him.  He on the other hand looked terribly upset at the state of the room. 

“What…happened?” Cullen evenly asked, carefully walking into the icy room and narrowing his eyes at the table’s occupants.  Three of the occupants pointed to Yoko who gave the boys a glare of her own.  Cullen sighed and snapped his fingers that brought a contained raging inferno into the room to safely melt the frozen wasteland that was once a den. “Please refrain from using magic in non designated magic rooms.” The Commander sternly ordered.  Jaden offered an apologetic smile and nodded his consent.

“Now if you’re done trying to destroy my home boys, I have a mission that I could use your help with if you are willing to go.” Cullen said, placing one hand on his hip as he lifted an eyebrow at them.  Hisao was the first to speak. “Mission?  Sounds like an adventure.  We should go! Can we Aesen? I know you want to.” He practically purred at the other boy who shot him a glare, but blushed all the same.  “Yeah, we’ll go.  If only because I know that bastard Soma is lurking somewhere around here and I’m afraid what might happened if I see him with my own two eyes.”  The boy glowered momentarily; not forgetting who it was that had imprisoned his cousin in the first place.  “See you later, cousin.  Don’t have too much fun without us.”

With that the trio of boys got up and left the room with Cullen to get briefed and sent on his chosen mission for them.  Yoko let out a breath and chuckle once they were gone, leaving only her and Julius together, the vampire hunter turned vampire looking very uncomfortable.  This was the first time she’d seen Julius since they’d come here, the man had chosen to stay off to himself and was seemingly making good on his promise that Yoko would not see him again.  She was glad he finally made an appearance; she had wanted to talk to him desperately after everything she found out from the Chupacabra.

“Julius, get your ass over here.” Yoko teased with a smile, nodding her head over to one of the seats at the table.  Julius returned her smile with a characteristic grin of his own and took the offered seat across from her.  “I didn’t think you would want to see me after…” Julius trailed off but Yoko picked it up for him.  “You didn’t think I’d want to see you again because you’re a vampire?  Are you really that naïve, Julius?”  Yoko regarded her friend’s changed appearance; pale skin, red eyes, clawed hands but still the same ruggedly handsome hunter he’d always been before.  It was only his exterior that had changed not his heart.

Yoko reached across the table and settled her hand across one of his icy pale hands and gave it a squeeze, her grin only growing. “I don’t care that you chose to become a vampire.  No one has the right to judge another for their actions when they themselves have no idea what reasons they may have had.  I learned that all too well.  Vampire or not you are still my friend and most trusted comrade Julius, and I have no intention of breaking up our partnership.”  Yoko shrugged. “I’ll work by day, dragging your coffin around with me and you work by night.  It’ll work, you see.”  The sorceress teased lightly, her blue eyes dancing with mirth.

Julius laughed throatily at his Belnades friend.  She was truly something special.  “I appreciate the sentiment Yoko but I have no intentions of going back to the Brotherhood.” His smile faltered and his eyes blazed, “They are a corrupt group that needs to be destroyed and reformed into something worthy of the title.”

“I have to agree with you on that.  I officially deserted them back at the castle when a helpful little imp gave me a long overdue history lesson.” Yoko admitted as she pulled back from Julius, earning a shocked look from him that quickly spread into a full fang filled grin.  “You have no idea how pleased I am to know this, Yoko.  I was worried about you going back to them.”

“Never.” Yoko shook her head.  “Not after what lies they spread.  Gabriel Belmont was not the demon they portrayed him to be.  He’s not innocent of great evil but he didn’t deserve what was done to him.  People had a right to know the truth; we had a right to know the truth.  Our collective families have been duped into fighting for them with only half truths and lies.”  Yoko let her eyes flutter shut, “I’m sure either way our families would have faced off against Dracula in the end but the truth of his fall from grace could have given us some sort of peace of mind, knowing that the Dragon was not always a wicked man, and maybe even given us hope for his soul to one day be saved.”  Julius nodded at Yoko’s thoughtful words.  “Agreed.  He and our families deserved that much.”

“So, tell me, what exactly did Soma show you to make your decision?  What was it that revealed the truth about Dracula to you?”  Yoko was deathly curious about this.  Julius made a sound in the back of his throat and looked back to his companion.  “Soma needed only show me one memory to turn my belief completely on its head.  It was the phantom memory of Dracula crying after he realized he had killed his flesh and blood son and his desperate attempts to revive him.” Julius shuddered, remembering the vision.  “It… was horrible.  Not only was I able to see this silent vision but I could feel Dracula’s emotions as the gravity of the situation hit him and I felt his overwhelming misery and sorrow.”  Julius sighed quietly, trying to forget the horrible emotions that were seared into his memory. “It made me realize Gabriel Belmont was no monster.  He was only capable of lashing out horribly when hurt.”

Yoko nodded thoughtfully.  She would have to mention the rest of Dracula’s history to Julius but first she wanted to know why the rash decision.  “I understand your anger but why did you choose to become a vampire?”  Yoko stared expectantly at the man across from her.  Julius crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair, fixing his eyes on the ceiling above.  “I ultimately chose this life of darkness rashly because of the unbridled fury I felt at the Brotherhood; become the thing that they so vehemently despise.  I did not seek power I sought to defy them.  The Brotherhood made all my decisions for me so for once I made my own decision.”

Yoko nodded as she tapped one of her fingers on the table.  Julius’ decision made some sense, at least in his mind.  Become the enemy of my enemy, the corrupt creature that God had never intended to be.  “What did you promise to Soma in return?  I’m sure he wanted something out of this deal.”

Julius grunted and nodded.  “Of course.  You don’t make a deal with the devil and he not get something out of it too.  Soma wants me to become his servant.  His terms of ‘servant’ were vague but I’ve always been the rash type so I didn’t think too much about it when I agreed to let him turn me.  Perhaps I should have weighed the pros and cons of it but what’s done is done.  If Soma intends to use me as his servant then I will have to suffer through it.”

“O--or you could break your promise like a true vampire would do.” Yoko pointed out with a grin.  “I’m sure there’s a way to fight that bastard off between the two of us.”  Julius chuckled at the girl’s words.  “Well I suppose we could try, right?” Yoko chuckled at the image of her and Julius engaged in battle with Soma together.  Soma had attacked them separately before when he’d beat them but she was certain they’d give him a fight to remember if she and Julius challenged him now.

“Julius, what did you do with your combat cross?  You told me you put it somewhere safe? What did you mean?”  Julius looked thoughtful for a moment. “I stumbled across a memorial within the castle library, actually it must have been a memorial Dracula erected for his son.  Some form of personal penance maybe?  It bore the dead boy’s armor and his coat on mannequins.  I can only assume they were enchanted somehow because the clothing should have long ago rotted into nothing.”  Julius remembered the room and the faint wafts of ancient sorrow that clung to it.  It had moved him deeply to see it.  Dracula had been unwilling to throw out the clothing of his child who no longer needed to wear the linens. “I found an alter in this room and placed the combat cross in it.  I suppose it was like some sort of offering to this long dead boy.  An offering of my respects in a way.”

Yoko frowned, letting her hand stray to her golden locks to twist within her fingers.  Perhaps it was time she tell Julius just whose memorial he found and whose death he had witnessed through an ancient vision from the past.  “Did you know that Dracula’s son was Alucard?” Julius jerked in surprise, leaning forward at her words to place his hands on the table. “Alucard? That was the human Alucard I saw?”  The look of awe on the former hunter’s face was immense as for the first time he realized he’d watched Alucard’s death and not just some random Belmont back at the beginning of the blood line.  What was an already horrible situation just became worse knowing it was his close companion who had suffered the fate of dying at a remorseful father’s hands.  “H-How do you know that?”

“His name was Trevor.” Yoko whispered, trying to fight back tears as she thought of her missing friend and his painful history.  “Back in the castle I met the Chupacabra. You’ve heard the tales of those relic stealing imps right? Well, there’s only one and he’s…something else.” Yoko smiled fondly at the image of her odd little companion and his shrill voice and silly ways. “He was a servant of Dracula and he told me everything about him and Alucard.”

“Tell me.” Julius demanded, though not unkindly.  Julius wanted to hear the entire story; he needed to know what else he didn’t know.  Yoko nodded as she mumbled half jokingly and half not “You might want to grab a box of tissues for this…” Yoko knew that by the end of her tale that Julius would be raging mad but that was alright.  She herself, despite her tears of sorrow, was feeling such wrath at the Brotherhood herself that she felt she might set the entire Brotherhood cathedral in flames and watch it burn if she didn’t temper it.

She and Julius would share their misery and hate for the Brotherhood together, just as they had at one time loved them together just as fiercely.


	16. Awakening of the Dragon

In the inky blackness of the night a small form danced with great agility through the cast shadows of the castle that millennia ago she called her home.  Laura passed without resistance through the empty halls, stepping dainty feet over the corpses of corrupted beasts, some fresh other’s rotting from her previous visits to the castle.  These beasts had been swayed by Satan’s hand before his departure and summoned from the bowels of the castle to attack any who sought out the soul of Dracula.  This much the girl knew. 

There were uncorrupted monsters elsewhere in the castle, if one could really call them that, but thus far none of them had made an appearance but she could feel them all around her.  They simply waited in the dark for the revival of a master or rather for a _certain_ master before they would make themselves known.  Laura was all too happy to comply with their desires.  Knowing time was truly of the essence Laura spirited herself along the halls, a trail of red tinted black following her misty form until, at last, she reached her destination. 

Craning her neck as she approached, Laura saw the immaculate doors of Dracula’s throne room ahead, the secret resting place of none other than Dracula himself.  This was the place she had sealed her one time companion in the journey to defeat the Forgotten One and blood son if one considered the fact that he was her creation through her very own blood.  Yes, Dracula was her son, born and shaped of tragedy and given new life through her corrupt darkness.

Laura paused at the enchanted door as she turned her thoughts to the reason she had sealed Dracula away in the first place.  It had not been to spare those dreadful humans or to bring peace of mind to those foolish men who hid behind their virtuous emblem as the ‘Brotherhood of Light’.  She had sealed him away because as the turn of the century approached and the year 3000 drew near she could feel Dracula’s longing for true death once more after having been forced to see the results of his foolish decision to force his son to forget him.  She should have intervened in that ill thought plan.  She had been the foolish one not to do so and now look where it left them.  Back in Satan’s looming shadow once more. 

Laura knew she could not bear to find the lost pieces of the combat cross and reassemble it to have it used to kill Dracula.  In a lot of ways her fondness for Dracula was akin to his own that he shared with his son.  No, she could not have him killed but she could give him something akin to death where he could have eternal peace; a death sleep.  Laura devised her plan and through Cullen, her personal far reaching mouth piece and voice of the Order of Shadows, she had given the Brotherhood a grand tale of being able to seal Dracula within the eclipse of a full moon through the power of an ancient mystical family magic.  Hukuba was their name if she recalled correctly.

It had all been utter hog wash.  The family had no such power but it gave the Brotherhood their hope to defeat Dracula and they had taken it hook line and sinker.  It couldn’t have been more perfect.  The Brotherhood sent their fresh faced Belmont along with Dracula’s son and they challenged and killed her blood son on the night of an eclipse thinking it would be the end of the man forever.  In reality after they killed Dracula’s body she had, similarly as she had done to Satan, bound his soul and sealed him within the throne room, his resting place lying under a motif of a lunar eclipse at the base of his throne.  She had thought the motif a nice touch considering the elaborate story she had weaved around it, why not give some truth to the story?

Indeed her reasons for sealing Dracula had been deeply personal and decided for the best of the man himself.  She had watched Dracula’s rise to power from the shadows, growing more and more proud of her progeny as he scarred the earth with his wrath and held human kind in a perpetual fist of fear.  None could challenge his might and not feel his wrath and it made her dark heart sing to see it.  Not even Carmilla had held the land in fear as that man had. 

When she first discovered Dracula’s misfortune of murdering his own son her dark heart had genuinely ached for the man as his misery became ten-fold.  She enjoyed seeing his wrath become deeper and darker but the unbridled pain that she could feel through her link with him brought bloody tears to eyes that she had no idea she was even able to produce.  Little girls cry.  Not Laura whose outside shell was so misleading.  Dracula was her dark child and like any mother she did not take solace in his pain and wished only to ease it but there was nothing she could do in that time.  She could only remain in her shadows and watch.

Laura glanced around the dark hall she stood in and could not help but see that tragedy clung to Dracula like the shadows that clung eternally to this very castle.  She wondered if Dracula would ever be able to achieve some lasting respite in his unlife.  If there was to be any chance of it she knew they would need to reunite the dark lord with his son.  It seemed that the defiant but easily conflicted child was the only thing he cared for.  Laura knew if it took him killing every last soul on earth to get him back Dracula would do it in a heartbeat without remorse, such was his love of the boy.  Dracula would never admit it but she suspected his love for his child far outweighed even his love for his long dead wife, something that only a parent could understand. 

Pushing her thoughts of Dracula aside Laura focused on the task at hand; destroying the final locks of the irritating enchantment so she could get inside and revive Dracula.  The locks before had been irritating but none more so than these last few, the relics she had used to help break the others did nothing for them and she was beginning to grow impatient.  The mighty Satan had certainly been careful when he’d erected these enchantments.  Laura stepped back several paces and summoned one of her twisted dolls, ordering the stitched and asymmetrical doll to the door to test the enchantment.  She pouted severely as it exploded into a million fragments.

It was going to take her some time to get past this complex lock and if she were wise she would get to work on unweaving them and setting it to just the right frequency to allow her passage.  Laura started to extend her dark energy to the door but paused when she felt a pulse of something.  She crinkled her brow at the odd blip but ignored it, reaching back out for the lock again.  She had just begun to weave her energy into the barrier when she felt the same pulse again, this time much stronger.  Laura blinked in rapid succession.  What was that energy? What could be making it and where was it coming from?

Laura held off on trying to tackle the barrier and instead focused on sensing the area around her.  Laura’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ as she realized the steadily growing pulse was not coming from some other area of the castle but from beyond the barrier and inside the throne room.  Could it be… surely not?  Not even Dracula should have been able to break her seal.  Laura fingered one of her long braids as she continued to feel out the odd pulsing energy in an attempt figure out what it was.  She cried out when the force of the energy spiked frightfully, its strength sending her flying back several feet before she was able to gain control and flip agilely onto her feet.

Laura watched with wide eyes as the energy pulsed and grew to unimaginable levels, the barriers that had given her such a headache to undo, cracked and splintered beneath the onslaught until they shattered and the door itself flew from its hinges. Laura narrowly dodged being crushed by the flying metal before it embedded itself in a wall that wasn’t as fortunate as her.  Laura did not have to hear the echoing murderous roar of Dracula that now poured from beyond the opened doorway to know that it had been his power.

Laura remained still and unmoving as the angry scream of Dracula flowed over her, shivering in its terrible wake until the cry cut off into a cracked voice.  Waiting a moment longer, Laura finally approached the throne room and passed silently within to find Dracula on his knees in front of his throne, head down and face covered by his wild hair.  It tossed to and fro with deep angry breaths.  Laura noted the destroyed floor around where Dracula had reentered the realm of the living through her lunar eclipse seal.  She was in complete awe at the sight.  Dracula had broken her seal.  He had somehow managed to absolutely tear it apart through his raging strength alone from within his dream.  How?  Laura steeled herself.  It was time to break her long silence toward Dracula.

“Gabriel.”

Dracula’s head shot up, sending hair flying around him as the man locked eyes with her, twin glowing sets of vermillion eyes seeing each other face to face for the first time since many lifetimes ago.

“L-Laura?   You’re dead.” Dracula sneered at her, rising to his feet with murderous intent in his eyes, taking her as a phantasm of Satan’s.

“Gabriel!  It is I, Laura!  I am no conjuring of Lucifer!” Laura snarled at him, summoning a few of her dolls to stand in front of her for protection but Dracula destroyed them with only the flick of his shadow whip.  He seized her by the throat and knocked her mercilessly against the wall, ripping a pained shrill cry from her lips at the impact. 

“Demon! Where is my son!!?”  Dracula screamed in her face, knocking her against the wall again.  Laura was shocked Dracula already knew about his son but currently only had thoughts of saving her own skin.  This very reason of being held and treated so cruelly was why she had been dreading to tell Dracula about his son in the first place, but it seemed she had no need to tell him.  Dracula was a frightening creature especially if his fiery eyes and ire were set upon you.  “G-Gabriel! Release me!  I came here to help you, you fool!” 

Dracula still was not swayed by her words and only tightened his grasp on her throat to painful lengths.  “You cannot use some figment of my past to trick me but you will suffer for daring to use such a cruel vision on me.” He hissed, raising his free hand and summoning the flaming chaos claws, flexing his enflamed arm to deliver a killing blow.

Laura’s eyes widened in horror knowing she was but a threads width from death.  She had to think of something, anything to make Dracula realize it was really her and not a minion of Satan.  Just as Dracula reared his hand back and threw his terrible claw forward Laura cried out.  “I envy you. I envy you both!”  Dracula’s claws stopped just inches from Laura’s face, the girl trembling in fear as the flames licked at her cheeks.  Undeterred Laura continued.

“I asked you if you had come to play when we first met in the room with the vampire chessboard.  When you demanded where the Dark Lord was I refused to tell you where Mother was until you played my game and won!” Laura wracked her brain picking out the individual memories as fast as she could, knowing her life was in the balance.  “I tracked you down after the game and accused you of cheating and summoned my dolls to teach you a lesson because no one ever beat me and I couldn’t accept that you had.  I was angry! And I wanted to show you how much I hated to lose!”

Laura’s wide blood hued eyes stared deeply into Dracula’s cruel pulsing ones as she remembered her lines.  “I told you to embrace death… then I saw you and your wife… I envied your love and it hurt me to see such love that I had never experienced and never would.  I didn’t like your game and didn’t wish to play with you any longer after that.”  Laura was trembling as she finished.  Staring unwaveringly into the red eyes of Dracula she could have sobbed when there was finally recognition in their depths.

 

* * *

 

 

“Laura?  It is you…”  Dracula immediately released her and let her slide down the wall as he took several steps back to regard her warily, “How did you survive?  I bled you dry…”

Laura rose painfully from the floor but brought her mask of indifference up quickly to hide it.  She linked her hands in front of her and looked proudly to Dracula.  “You thought you did as did I.  I would have if my brother had not found me and dug me from that grave you buried me in beside your wife and nursed me back to health.”

“Brother?  Since when do you have a brother?” Dracula questioned, face reflecting confusion but Laura waved a hand to silence him.  “It’s a long story, Gabriel, and not one we have time for at the moment.  You will meet my brother soon enough.  As it is I came to revive you for the purpose of-“

“Satan.” Dracula cut her off, his face returning to one of pure rage.

“Yes.  I see you know of Lucifer’s return?  I don’t know how you know and I don’t care.  Since you are well aware of the situation at hand come with me.  Your ability to shatter the seal that held you, while completely unexpected, has saved us some much desired time.”

Dracula laughed darkly at the little girl, shaking his head.  “I will be going nowhere, Laura. I am going after Satan and my son.  I have no desire to follow to your dollhouse.”

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed at his declaration that she fully expected from the man.  “Think before you act, Gabriel.  Can you feel your son?  Can you sense his blood?  While in any other circumstance you would be able to follow your son’s blood I can guarantee now you cannot.”  Dracula seemed to try just that and found her words to be true, a scowl crossing his face. 

“Lucifer is clever and would be sure to mask that beacon from you.  He is no fool who will just throw you a bone like that.  We must choose our steps wisely.  We are unusually lucky that Lucifer has not laid siege to the world yet so we need to be practical about this.  Now stop acting the stupid Belmont that you are and listen to someone wiser than yourself.”  Laura growled, crossing her delicate arms in front of her as she raised her chin and fixed Dracula with a piercing glare that was nearly a match for his own frightful glares.

Dracula glowered at her for a while, his face unreadable and his eyes the same.  “Very well Laura… I am not happy waiting around while that monster has Trevor but I suppose you are probably right.  Take me to your dollhouse.”  He finally agreed, crossing his own arms to mirror Laura.

“Excellent!” Laura beamed in delight, her eyes widening in her happiness that Dracula agreed.  She dropped her arms and strode several large steps forward until she was just in front of the man.  Looking him in the eyes she grinned a dark grin at him as she reached a little hand forward and grabbed one of his crossed arms.  Dracula started to ask her what she was doing but before he could the world melted away around them and he felt himself pulled maddeningly through a gateway.

Dracula gave little regard as he and Laura appeared in a place he did not recognize.  He turned and looked around at the monstrous spinning cogs linked to gears and all manner of mechanisms to run four gigantic glass clock faces set in the looming walls of the tower, their dials moving a slow circle if one saw fit to watch them long enough.  Scattered around were puppets and dolls and all sort of decoration that were very similar to the decor of the Toy Maker’s theater.  Dracula momentarily wondered if the girl had stolen them from that area of the castle, knowing such a place would have been a gold mine to the little girl.  All the same Dracula found the place a suitable enough dollhouse for his little companion but it lacked the _character_ of his castle.

“You’re dollhouse is… quaint.”  Dracula muttered, ignoring the way the little girl puffed up angrily at his insult.  “Stop calling my clock tower an insult you insufferable oaf!” The little girl hissed in anger as she stomped a foot, no longer feeling a need to treat the man with kid gloves, per se.  “Now follow me and try to keep up.” Laura said with the same amount of bite she used to when he was a human. 

Some part of Dracula wanted to seize the girl by the throat again and put her in her place for speaking to him so disrespectfully but he ignored it.  Laura was always arrogant and possessed an egotism that only a child could possess.  It was her natural charm and was long set by the time he arrived at Carmilla’s castle as a man.  She could not change her very nature completely, not even for him.  He could respect that about the girl and she would be a valuable, cunning and cruel asset that he was pleased to know - through some twist of fate - still lived.

Dracula followed the girl as she commanded, becoming a mix of flurry dark mist and blood as they descended the clock tower and beyond through the halls of the lower levels for faster travel.  Eventually Laura took to the flesh again and Dracula followed suit, finding they were at a door that must have led to a more central area of the Laura’s clock tower.  “Wait here.” Laura said simply as she turned to look at him before disappearing beyond the doorway into the next area.  Dracula frowned at the girl’s words, not keen on being left clueless in the dark.  He was no servant who would simply wait for instruction.

Slipping through the closing door, Dracula became as shadow and melded himself into the shades that clung to this tower like the ones that were so characteristic of his castle.  He stealthily moved through the darkness as he followed the unaware Laura, knowing that not even she could sense him in this most base of forms despite her blood connection to him.  In short order he followed the child through a doorway that led into a large meeting hall littered with round tables and chairs that sat before an enormous fire place that was flanked by the carved visage of writhing people being held by demons.  Several humans were lingering in here at various tables, their voices low as they talked.

Around the entirety of the wall he saw that a great dragon carved of onyx weaved into and out of the wall, its great head emerging just over the fireplace with a fierce snarl on its face.  Dracula was no fool and he recognized an erected monument of himself even if it didn’t bare his human likeness. He was sure Laura was responsible for its creation and he was almost honored that the little child thought so highly of him.  There was more hidden behind her wicked eyes than she let on, this he was certain.

He held to the shadows of the doorway, noting a man and a trio of boys in front of the fireplace talking in hushed tones, and watched as Laura summoned the man from that group to her.  They spoke quietly for a moment before the nosey children crept over and then unceremoniously shoved the man aside with the intention of attacking Laura, thinking she was a vampire intruder that had lulled the obvious servant to her side.

It was almost amusing watching Laura rain lighting upon the foolish mortals, luring a couple more confused people from a nearby room as others fled her wrath.  The child screamed her distaste for their kind and continued her assault but Dracula was growing impatient.  Satan had his child in his cruel grasp even now doing unspeakable harm to him.  He was not going to suffer through some trivial and petty argument when Alucard was the one paying the price for their idiocy.

Julius and Yoko were pulling and separating a fuming Aesen, Jaden, and Hisao from the raging Laura, who was unsuccessfully being held at bay by Cullen.  He was doing his best to settle the vampire’s ire.  “Laura! Stop attacking the humans!” He hissed, “We have no time for this!”  Laura ignored him, baring her fangs menacingly at the mortals that dare challenge her as she shoved past the man.  “Those human whelps will suffer my lightening for daring to attack me!”

“Let us go, Yoko!  That demon broad needs to be knocked down a peg!” Aesen growled at his cousin as she shoved him back, “Stop it!  First off you were losing, badly, and second we don’t need to be fighting our own allies!”  Hisao snarled at her term ‘ally’, “You have a real loose definition of ‘allies’ Yoko, if you include vampires in that repertoire.”  The dark haired boy warily eyed the transformed Julius but did not attack knowing him to be the current Belmont successor.  “That brat cut Aesen’s arm! I’ll make her pay for putting a cut on him!”  Jaden added to the clamor, pulling at the firm grasp Julius had on him.

Yoko and Julius gave a collective groan at the mess before them.  The three people trying to stop the fight all gave hollers at their chosen targets, trying to subdue them when they tried to get back at the each other’s throat but all froze when a vicious snarl that obviously did not come from Laura echoed within the room menacingly.

“I hope you _children_ are done with your child’s play.”

The voice addressed them all.  Julius’ eyes flew wide in recognition, having heard the voice many years ago when he was but a young man.  The voice was not one he would ever forget, dripping of malice and promises of pain. 

Everyone turned slowly to look at the direction from which the voice came and were greeted by the billowing of a shadow form being cast aside to step forth from the darkness.  Dracula’s steel toed boot clinked loudly on the stone floor as he stepped out, followed by the towering figure that was clad in his crimson cloak that flew behind him as he stalked forward with purpose.  His eyes were narrowed wickedly and his lip was curled in a menacing snarl that bared his fangs to the world.  Everyone recognized those eyes and the mop of chaotic black hair that curled around his face and into his piercing eyes.

Various incantations of his name filled the room - “Gabriel” “Dracula” “Dracul” “The Dragon” from the mass of people who recognized him, whether they’d ever seen him in person or not, but Dracula cared not except for the fact that every one of them, including Laura, flinched from his dominating presence.  “If you are done with your foolish wiles I’d appreciate it if we could do something productive like finding my son!”  He hissed at them, his shadow whip springing to life around his arm.

The group, save for Laura, all moved back from him, continuing to drink in his return.  The return of The Dragon.  Dracula wanted to smile at their fear but he chose to wear his scorn proudly to keep them as they were, bowing in his shadow.

“Gabriel! I told you to stay.” Laura shouted in annoyance after she managed to recover from Dracula’s grand entrance, fixing her unwavering eyes on him.  “I didn’t want you to make a scene.” Sure enough besides the dumbfound group staring at him a small crowd of the tower’s Bernhard inhabitants who had just fled from Laura’s wrath were indeed peeking in the room to stare in horror at his return.  It pleased Dracula to no end.

“You already made a scene, little sister.” Cullen sighed, running a hand down his face.  “I will have a very hard time explaining this to the order’s members that witnessed this.  All of this.”  The man lifted his hands to punctuate his statement before he turned to the doorway where several of the Bernhard sorcerers and rogues were cowering and barked a command for them to leave which they quickly did.

“Laura, stop wasting my time.” Dracula warned as he slowly approached, a threat glowing in his crimson gaze that was evenly met by the much shorter girl.  “I’m beginning to think I made a mistake of coming here when I could be out there looking for Trevor instead of doing nothing.  At least I would be doing something of use.”  Laura pursed her lips and started to say something back but she was interrupted by Cullen.

“No, don’t do that Gab -“Cullen caught himself and bit his tongue before he called the man by his name.  He knew that while Laura could get away with it, she was but only a few that could call the man by his old name.  But he on the other hand would be harshly reprimanded for it. “Dracula, don’t.  I would like to have a word with you and everyone else.”  Dracula regarded the young man who almost made a mistake by calling him by the wrong name.  He did not know this boy and he did not believe he would have anything of use to say.  “Forgive me, _boy_ , but I am not interested in your whims unless you are about to tell me the exact location of my son.”

Laura quickly piped up on behalf of Cullen, backing her Commander as she stood toe to toe with Dracula.  “Cullen is the brother I mentioned, Gabriel.  He might not appear to be much to you but he is a well of information and has a way with discovering secrets and making use of them.  You would be wise to listen to his counsel.”  Dracula looked unperturbed down at the child who was trying to match him but was falling a bit short of her towering ego.  Dracula could have laughed at the rather amusing sight of Laura puffing herself up as large as she could to try and reach his height, though in her defense with her swirls of hair that reached far above her head, she did almost match him.

“I will wait… But my patience is wearing thin.” Dracula finally agreed, discarding his shadow whip and crossing his arms across his chest.

Cullen nodded and turned to Laura, “Go to the war room.  I need to tell the boys a few more things and I’ll join you in short order.” With that Cullen hurried over to the trio of boys and was soothing things over with them before he finished up the conversation he was having earlier, before Laura made such a spectacle.

“Come, Gabriel.” Laura said walking away as she waved one arm back toward the door they had entered from.  Dracula followed after her, leaving the gaping spectators behind for the time being, and walked through the halls to the back house area of the clock tower.  Eventually the girl stopped at a door and entered a dimly lit room with the dark lord on her heels.

They had scarcely walked through the door when Dracula stated a fact.  “That boy is no blood relation to you.”  Laura shrugged as she walked around the room and waved her hands in front of the candles, flames flashing to life as she did to light the room. “No. Cullen is no blood relation.  He was the first adoptee of Carmilla, you never saw him when you came to slay Mother because he was always good at hiding as most of the servants were. He was probably in the theatre; he loved to hide himself away there often and I have a new understanding of why.”

“So he was a servant.” Dracula mused, “He is no vampire meaning Carmilla never turned him like she did you.  Why call him brother? “ Laura huffed as she turned on her heel and approached Dracula, “The story is long and you would not be interested in knowing it, even now you’re not interested you’re simply talking for no other reason than to be talking.  Just know I consider Cullen my brother who shared the same dark mother and unless it is I who is insulting him, no one else is allowed to do so.”

The girl was right he wasn’t really interested and he was just talking.  Dracula turned his attention to the now lit room, observing the large table that was covered with a vellum map and neat stacks of papers on different corners.  The rest of the room was decorated tactfully with a few weapons bolted to the wall and some furnishings.  Finding nothing of interest he walked over to the window and spent the time looking out into the darkness, his thoughts never needing to stray to Alucard because his son was already on his mind and would not leave it until he had him back safely in his arms.  As the dark lord stood there a thought did enter his mind that took on the voice of his absent son.

_‘Do fledglings develop carnal desires for their sires?’_

“Laura.” Dracula said the girl’s name, his acute hearing already picking up the sounds of footsteps heading their way. The girl looked over to him; her long braids swaying gently as she did.  “What is it?”  The footsteps were almost upon them now.  “After this meeting I would like a private word with you.”  The little girl tilted her head at him, her red eyes shimmering with curiosity but she nodded curtly as the door was pushed open and Cullen walked in with Julius and Yoko behind him.

“My sincerest apologies about that.” Cullen apologized to the emotionless vampires, bowing respectfully before he took his place behind the map table, “I had to finish briefing those boys before sending them out.”

“I hope they fail.” Laura indignantly challenged as she crossed her arms, “I hope a great dragon plucks them screaming from the earth.” The child sneered, clearly not forgiving or forgetting.

“I hope they don’t, Laura.” Cullen countered, “They had well-being behind their actions it was just misplaced. But enough of that let’s just forget it and move on, shall we?”  Laura glared harshly at her servant and looked ready to offer a rebuttal but the Commander of the Order of Shadows cut her off before she could.  “The mission I sent them on is of little consequence.  They are to meet Lady Shanoa and escort her and whatever entourage she may bring the rest of the way to the clock tower.”

“Lady Shanoa, the high priestess of the Order of Ecclesia?” Yoko gasped, “The holy divine herself? The only one, since the founders of the Brotherhood, to achieve some form of divinity from the One-God?”  Yoko was practically fawning at the information having long looked up to the woman as a hero and even a sort of goddess on earth since she was a little girl.  The woman that had started as a puppet to the corrupt high priest Barlowe then vanquished Dracula and eventually found Divinity and life eternal so that she could forever more vanquish the evils of the world. 

“I am the morning sun come to vanquish this horrible night.” Dracula repeated the phrase dully that had once been screamed at him by this past enemy turned divine.  He remembered the ‘Shanoa’ woman well, she had made herself a thorough pain in his side with her glyph magic but he had to commend her for being the first non-Belmont to challenge and best him.

“You stupid human’s have no idea do you? Always twisting the truth!” Laura laughed at Yoko, “Shanoa was not gifted with divinity by the ‘One God’, only three people in history gained it and it was because they went _looking_ for it.  Your God did not ask for their presence they merely invited themselves in the door.” Laura sneered, causing Yoko to give her a contemptuous look, “Shanoa was like them, and she sought out her divinity but gained it through a different means.  The Old Gods.  Similar purpose different Gods except apparently the Old God’s got it right considering this woman’s dark half isn’t running around causing chaos like the Lords of Shadow did.”

“How dare you say that!  You lie!” Yoko bristled; her faith in the One God not waned as her faith in the Brotherhood had.  She narrowed her eyes as her fingers twinged with electricity that she desperately wanted to throw at the insufferable girl.  Before she could do so Cullen cut in. “Yoko. Laura. Please.”  He fixed them both with a stern look that begged they calm themselves, both of the girls backing down for the moment. 

“I’m sorry to tell you this but Laura is right, Yoko. I can show you the old relics and scriptures that reveal this later.  Shanoa’s divinity was gained through the Old Gods.  But it should be known not all Old Gods were evil as the Brotherhood has in recent ages taken to preaching.  One such example being the Old God Pan.  He was not evil but he did not seek to be worshipped, instead settling on, believe it or not, a quiet life aiding the Brotherhood of Light.”

Dracula chuckled at that, “Yes and look where that got him.  It is a shame though because Pan was a worthy creature with a pure heart; I’d have thrown my lot in with him over the One God if I’d been given a proper chance to outside the Brotherhood’s choking grasp.”  Julius gave a sound of agreement to Dracula, “Indeed, I agree with you on that, Dragon.” 

Dracula regarded Julius for the first time, having known he was a Belmont since he first saw him back in the hall, the girl beside him obviously of the Belnades blood.   Dracula could always tell the sing of his family’s bloodline best though since he’d been faced with it so many times in his eternal life. What was surprising was that this man was like him, a vampire.  Dracula wanted to laugh at the irony.  Was his family doomed to repeating the damning cycle of birth, death, and undeath?  

“The greater part of humanity has liked to portray the Old Gods as villains but Shanoa and her brother, Albus, were among the few of the frame of mind that found good within them as well and turned to them.  You would find great interest to know that the Order of Ecclesia does not worship the One God but the Old Gods since Shanoa rightfully usurped Barlowe, though they do seem to at least acknowledge the One God.  He is just not their chosen one.  It’s not a wide spread fact.” Cullen finished, looking at Yoko who had her lips pursed in thought, no longer viewing this revelation with such disdain.  She was ashamed that she had actually given into believing all Old God’s were corrupt without considering the other side of the coin when she herself had always preached the very ideal of not making hasty decisions.

“So we have a church of Lucifer… a church of the One God…. and a church of the Old Gods.  How interesting.  We have an unholy trinity.” Laura clucked her tongue thoughtfully before she giggled.

“I am curious to meet this Shanoa, I hear she is a skilled glyph manipulator and an intelligent woman with a loving heart.  Quite a well-rounded woman.” Julius said thoughtfully as he began to pace the war room floor, smirking when he heard Yoko hiss “Hey well rounded woman right here!”

“This is all nice and quaint but is this what you brought me here to talk about?  This coming high priestess?”  Dracula frowned deeply.  This knowledge was hardly any more helpful than anything else thus far.  He was close to just walking out and doing things his way; tear the world apart.

Cullen shook his head and reached into a stack of his collective notes, “No.  Shanoa’s assistance will be greatly useful and her knowledge indispensable but I didn’t bring you here for that but for this.”  The Commander slipped a note from the pile, the blood stained note he’d shared with Laura before, and handed it to Dracula.

“One of my spies sent me this letter about a man named Mathias Cronqvist ascending to power within the Satan worshipers order, replacing the previous high priest, Shaft, for no reason what so ever.  He was not sick or seeking to step down anytime soon and considering this coincided with Lucifer’s revival we found it very odd.”  Dracula frowned at the name wrote on the paper then handed it back to Cullen before going to stand by the window to look out it.  “What do you know of this?”

Cullen chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he began to lightly rap the top of the map with his knuckles, “I pulled most of my spies out of the Satanists base for safety reasons but I did allow my most senior member to stay to gather any other information.  And what he’s sent me so far has not been terribly helpful.  Mathias is apparently a very elusive figure within even their walls.” 

The Commander rubbed a hand against his cheek as he gathered his thoughts, “However I did get a message that revealed what happened to Shaft and I find it rather disturbing.  Shaft was not simply succeeded by Mathias but he was usurped by him completely without being voted in at all.  The man walked in out of nowhere, beat him to a pulp in front of their entire congregation in the middle of their mass, and announced they were to serve him before dragging the crippled Shaft away to some unknown fate.  None have seen Shaft since and it’s safe to assume he is dead.”

Julius stopped his pacing and came to the table and leaned forward on it as he looked at the other man with a frown, “While I admit that’s a bit brutal, all that really proves is this Mathias is a cut throat and not necessarily someone of interest.”

“Remember the fact that this happened at Satan’s revival, Julius.” Yoko pointed out, tapping her chin in thought, “It’s far too coincidental.  I don’t like it.  Who is this guy?”  Cullen pointed at Yoko, “Exactly.  I had some of my men do research into Mathias but about all we have on him is a birth certificate showing him born to the nobles Elizabeth Bartley Cronqvist and Malus Cronqvist in the small village of Wallachia and some information about him being schooled as a physician and healer.  But that is it.”

“That’s not real helpful, _Walter_.” Laura sneered at her servant, earning herself a very fiery look from two flashing bronze eyes for her use of the name.  “I said that was all that was found on _him_ , dear sister. Let me finish or would you like me to not tell you?” The man gently warned, curling his lip up at her in something that wasn’t quite a sneer but close enough.  Laura shrugged, not caring about Cullen’s hurt feelings.  “Do as you wish.”

Cullen rolled his eyes but continued as the other’s, save Dracula, leaned forward.  Dracula was staying silent by the window as he listened to the man’s information, soaking it up slowly.  “We found nothing on Mathias but we found plenty of interesting tidbits about his parents, Elizabeth and Malus, two very affluent and very active members of the ‘Light of the Morning Star’.”  Yoko furrowed her brow and leaned closer, “The Satanist cult?”

“Yes.  Apparently those two were into some pretty insidious practices that make the Bernhard’s look like absolute saints in comparison.” Cullen pulled out a stack of papers from a drawer and began thumbing through them as he listed off what was written down.  “Animal and human sacrifice, blood orgies, demon summoning, torture, kidnapping and murder of virgin girls and children to drink and bathe in their blood.” Cullen made a strangled laugh in his throat at the absurdity of their crimes and threw the papers down on the table toward the group. “The list literally goes on and on for several pages and only gets worse.”

Yoko’s pretty face was pulled into a horrible grimace as she picked up a couple of the pages and looked them over, “My God… they were monsters!  How could anyone be so cruel?”  Julius made a gruff sound of approval as he tossed the page he had picked up back to the table, “They were the worst that this world has to offer, even by the Satanists standards.  What are you getting at by telling us this, Cullen?”

Cullen’s lips pulled into a thin line as he leaned forward onto the table once more, “People of the ilk of those two were held in high regard in a very obscure sect of Satanism, particularly the ones that tried to summon Lucifer to offer up poor innocent women snatched from the streets or even their wives for…” Cullen trailed off as he tried to think of a _delicate_ way to put the last part.

“For Lucifer to bury his cock in and spread his corrupt seed?”

Cullen startled by the coarse statement, looked to the corner of the war room to see a smirking Soma leaning against the wall, his arms crossed casually as if he’d been there all along, which may well not have been too far from the truth.  Catching the glares of a few of the room’s occupants his grin widened and he shrugged, “What? It’s the truth isn’t it?  They offered their wives and wenches in hopes that the mighty Lucifer would impregnate them with his demon offspring to spread his influence.  It’s pretty obvious.”

Laura glared venomous daggers at the unwelcome presence of the lord of shadow, “You’re words are as crude as you are.  Now leave, you are not welcome here.”  Soma rolled his eyes at the girl and did the exact opposite and walked casually up to the table right beside her, kicking at the table leg.

“I don’t need your permission to be here girl; I simply came to get a look at the great Dracul himself.” Soma looked Dracula up and down and gave an appreciatory nod. “Yep.  Even I know when someone is stronger than me and I’m not afraid to admit it.  I won’t be challenging your rule anytime soon.” He quipped, narrowing his red eyes at Dracula, the other man only giving him a passing glance before turning back to the window.

“So another acolyte.”  Dracula said evenly, completely ignoring the new arrival.

Cullen gathered his thoughts quickly from being interrupted and nodded at Dracula. “Yes.  With those two having been into such debauchery I don’t find it too hard to believe that Mathias is indeed one of Lucifer’s children.  Which if he is an acolyte then his timing would be impeccable for the return of his father and what better place than in the satanic cult where Guido Szandor was in place before him?”

“So I should start with this acolyte and force my son’s whereabouts from his wicked mouth before I crush his head beneath my boot like his brother before him.” Dracula evenly said, his face twisting into a fierce smirk as he approached the map table.  “If there any others like him that challenge me I will hunt them down and wipe Satan’s seed from this planet.”  The threat was quiet but packed the same punch it would have if Dracula had shouted it as loud as he could.

Cullen gathered his papers and resettled them neatly again, “Yes, my suggestion is to go to the Satanic cult base.” The Order of Shadow’s Commander ran a finger along the large map, knocking a couple of the brass markers over as he went, until he found the western area that contained the cathedral the sect of Satan worshippers called home.  He stopped and plopped his finger heavily on an area that was surrounded by mountains as visualized on the old map, “Here near this mountain pass here.  It’s settled within the mountains themselves and originally erected there to offer protection from invaders.  I’m sure you’ll have little problem finding it, Dracula.”

“Excellent.  I’ll be heading there immediately.” Dracula paused.  First he would make sure to talk to Laura before he left out to ask his questions of her.

“Alright, I’ll have my last spy abandon his post; I don’t think I will be needing him there if that is your target.” Cullen said grabbing a sheet of blank paper and inscribing a cryptic message that was the equivalent of “Get out now”.  He went and threw the window open, giving a high pitched whistle. A black crow immediately dived down and landed on the man’s arm where he attached his message and set it free to deliver discretely.  Cullen turned back and announced the meeting to be over and walked out to attend the matter of preparing for the arrival of Shanoa.  Julius and Yoko cast uncertain looks to the looming figure of Dracula before they too followed after Cullen and went their own ways to discuss everything they had just learned.

Laura turned to Soma and barred her teeth at him, “Listen here, child, I don’t like you. I don’t like anything about you.  And I especially hate how disrespectful you are.  I could cast you out of my clock tower with ease if I so chose but I am a gracious host and have refrained from doing so thus far.  If you intend to keep wasting space here I suggest you learn your place.”

Soma smiled widely at the girl, flicking his eyes momentarily over to the still figure of Dracula that had yet to move then back to Laura.  “It’s funny that you say that because, believe it or not, I like you girl.  You got a lot of spunk and I can respect that.  But I have to say you should start treating me just a little nicer if you want my respect.  We didn’t exactly get off on the right foot now did we?”

Laura simply stared at Soma before she rolled her eyes at him.  “I fear I should have to suffer through you forever.  I should have killed you back at the castle.”  Soma snapped his fingers at that, his eyes lighting up, “Say, that’s a great idea.  Seeing as to how I can no longer go back to Dracula’s castle now that he’s back,” Soma jerked this thumb toward Dracula, “How about you give a poor homeless Lord of Shadow a home, eh?  I’m sure we would become the best of friends” Laura let out an exasperated huff and let her eyes flutter in annoyance at the creature before her.  She had yet to meet a foe quite like this one.  She could no longer tell if he was being sarcastic or truthful or even both.

“I’ll pay you with humans.  I know you can always use a human to feed from.” Soma added trying to sweeten the deal.

“Go back to your damn bell tower!” Laura bellowed shoving Soma toward the door, the young man only laughing at her as she moved him forward and shoved him out of the room to skid along his feet.  “Should I take that as a ‘Yes’?”  Laura slammed the door in his face with a scream, listening as the boy laughed all the way back to his hiding area in her tower.

“Do you see what I have to deal with, Gabriel!? Ugh!”  Laura stomped her foot as she growled.  “He will be the death of me, I swear.”  She shook her head violently but calmed herself, turning to Dracula. “You wanted to speak Gabriel?”

“Not here.  Somewhere more private.” Dracula ordered, turning fully to Laura to stare at her.  Laura nodded. “Fine, follow me.”  With that Laura spirited herself out of the room and led Dracula out of the war room and to the secluded bell tower she frequented often.  Her “favorite” bell tower as Cullen called it since the girl would always go there to think. 

When they reached it Laura let out a happy sigh as she reformed herself in her bell tower.  Dracula reformed next to her and regarded the belfry that was decorated in much the same way as the clock tower he and Laura had arrived in.  Curtains, various puppets, sun burst backdrops from a puppet show, the front of a puppet booth with a menacing jester’s mouth serving as the opening to where the play was staged all lay about.  Dracula was almost certain now Laura had raided the theatre of his castle.  Laura walked to the windy opening that looked out over the world before her and clasped her hands behind her back as she took a deep unneeded breath.  “What did you want to speak of?”

Dracula walked the room slowly, stepping over a few puppets as he did.  “Laura, I wish to know a little of sire’s and their fledglings.”  Laura made a thoughtful sound and turned her face toward Dracula, her braids fluttering in the breeze. “Odd question from you but what would you like to know?”  Dracula narrowed his eyes as he looked away from the girl that was his own sire, staring instead at a wire hanging cloud surrounded by hanging stars and a hanging moon.  “What are the chances for a fledgling to develop a…” Dracula paused, finding himself almost as tongue tied as Alucard was when he’d tried to spill the secret to him. “…to develop an attraction to their sire?”

“Oh, Gabriel! I’m flattered!” Laura teased him, batting her eyes teasingly at him with a wide grin.  The dark glare she earned only made her laugh.  She turn away from him and back to the night sky. “Actually it’s a valid question.  In my experience fledglings are very inclined to develop feelings of some sort for their sire; loyalty, adoration, love, hate, lust.  Sometimes only one such feeling but other times it can be all of those feelings.  The influence of a sire is singular to their singular fledgling.  Take myself and Carmilla for instance.  I was her fledgling and I was devoted to her completely that I would do anything to please her or get her approval.  I held great loyalty and adoration but that was all.  But I know that some of her other creations lusted for her dark beauty violently.”

“What of these feelings of lust. How often does such a thing afflict a fledgling?” Dracula slowly questioned.

“Lust? I suppose because I was only a child when Carmilla made me I was not mentally developed enough to share that attraction with her but that’s a rather common phenomenon among sire’s and their children.” Laura turned away from the window and walked over to Dracula, running one delicate finger along his bare chest and up to his cheek.  “But isn’t it only natural that a fledgling be attracted to the power that took their life so easily and then gave them life anew?  I’m sure it’s an even stronger experience for the fledgling if their sire is a powerful one…  To be in the sway of that power all of sings to their blood and seduces them if they will only listen to it.”

Dracula brushed Laura’s hand away as he soaked in her words.  “I see…”

“Can you imagine what your fledglings feel for you, Gabriel, the mighty Dracul?” Laura asked with an ancient fire burning in her eyes as she circled Dracula, looking him over thoroughly.  “All those people you turned into vampires?  I’m positive a majority of them felt an intense desire to get your approval and would have willingly thrown themselves into your bed to have your grandeur above them.”

“I remember the succubi well.” Dracula conceded, his thoughts swaying to the times his loyal succubi would wrap themselves around him as he sat in his throne and nibble his ear and whisper dark lusty seductions as their hands strayed too close to his loins.  He’d given into their wanton cries for attention many times to sate his own lusts since his rise to power, though he only gave them empty physical love and not his true love.  _Only_ Marie and Alucard could ever have that.

Laura rounded Dracula again and stopped to pick up some of his hair and let it sift through her fingers as she stared unyieldingly at him, her unnerving eyes burning bright in the dark, “Tell me, Gabriel.  Why do you question me about sires and their fledglings?  Which of your fledglings has brought you to ask me this question in secret and away from prying ears?”  Dracula scowled at Laura, pushing her hand away and brushing past her to stand in the opening of the tower that Laura had been at not long before.  “No one.  I simply was curious.” He quipped at her, staring hard to the west as his hair blew around him in the moonlight, casting an ethereal look upon the vampire lord.

A childish laugh flittered through the empty air of the belfry as Laura rounded the giant bell, rapping her knuckles on it as she went.  “Oh Gabriel, you can be such a terrible liar sometimes, you know that?  This isn’t just any fledgling we speak of or you wouldn’t care to ask.”  Laura slowly rounded behind the enormous bell and poked her head out the other side to stare at Dracula’s back as if they were playing a game of hide and seek and she’d just found her hiding prey.  “Tell me, how long has Trevor lusted for you?”

“I never said it was Trevor.” Dracula growled without turning.

“But it is, isn’t it?” Laura appeared at his side to join him in soaking up the night winds and sights.  They stayed that way for several minutes in silence before Laura broke the silence again to pick up their conversation once more. “You need not fear any scorn from me.  Incest is not the worst sin in this wicked world in which we live.  Incest has existed within the monarchies and noble families for eons and continues even as we speak.  The ill effects of it are only on any children produced which have no holdings on your situation.”

Dracula stayed silent at Laura’s side for some time and the child began to think he would speak no more of it but just as she was about to give up and whisk herself away the vampire lord spoke again.

“But is it not morally wrong to lay with a direct family member, no matter the situation?”

Laura was surprised by the remorse and conflict that she heard cracking in her child’s simple question.  His son’s attraction was weighing on him and causing him more strife than she had realized. 

“Is it not morally unsound for a child,” Laura waved a hand at herself, “to lay with an adult? What does that make me? Am I to abide by some rule that says I cannot sate my curiosities and desires when they arise because my body is that of a little girl, no matter my mental age?” Laura chuckled darkly into the wind, “I think not.  I can do what I want and whoever I want if I wish it.  No one can tell me that and no one, not even the One God can tell you what to do.”

Dracula sighed at her comparison. “It’s not exactly the same thing to be intimate with your child and for a child that is not really a child at all to bed whoever she wishes.”

Laura turned to face Dracula, narrowing her black eyes at Dracula. “You are being made to feel guilt by Morals, morals that are born of the worship of the One God, Gabriel.  Remember that.” She sternly told him, crossing her tiny arms.  “I know that Trevor has been swayed by your dark beauty and power but what of you? What do you feel in return?  Are you disgusted by it? Horrified? Tell me.”

“I could never be disgusted by my own child, Laura.”  Dracula glanced to Laura but shied his eyes away from her as they discussed this touchy subject that even he himself was very unsure on. “I… don’t know how I feel about it.  I love Trevor but to do anything physically with him… Marie would curse my name if I did such a thing with our own child.”

“One God Morals.” Laura chided again in a sing-song voice as she tilted her head at the man and began toying with her braids, “Let me put it to you like this, have you lain with men before?”  Dracula rolled his eyes but nodded having encountered some rather alluring men within his circle of vampiric children. “Well that’s a start.  You see nothing wrong with delighting yourself with your own sex.  Now I want you to forget Trevor is your son for a moment.”  Dracula gave an annoyed look to the child beside him.

“Do it Gabriel. Now forgetting he is your son do you find him attractive physically?  If he were among your harem of incubi would you have taken him to your bed?” Laura demanded of him as she rocked forward on her feet gently.

Dracula considered her words carefully and let his eyes flutter shut as he tried to do so.  Marred skin pale as ashes.  Hair touched by the moon’s white light.  Dark eyes that burned with a golden light.  Full Dark lips that were perpetually quirked down in a deep set but still lovely melancholy. A lithe but toned frame capable of skilled battle.  An alluring voice that had the most cold of his succubi burn for his presence and attention.  The vampire thought of his child in great detail, picturing him vividly as Laura instructed to a point he could not ignore the flame of desire he did not comprehend he could hold for him.

“…Yes.”  Dracula let his eyes slip open as he finally admitted out loud to the girl at his side. “I would have taken him to my bed eons ago if not for our blood relationship.”  Yes, his child was a magnificent and beautiful creature that put the sculpted figures of Adonis which littered his castle to shame with his dark beauty that glowed with his own unique feral allure.  If his son was just an incubus he would have taken him long ago and kept him at hand often. 

“Good.” Laura happily acknowledged. “Then what is stopping you from giving Trevor what he desires?  God’s morals?  Forget them.  You don’t need morals as a vampire.  You simply give and take as you wish because we are gods in our own right.  You say you love your son then you should show him how much you love him.  It is best you two take solace in each other’s arms than with someone else who means nothing to you.”

Dracula settled his eyes far out ahead of him to look at a faraway mountain line that could barely be seen, finding some twisted amusement in Laura’s provocations for him to lay with his son.  The vampire watched the whisper of the morning begin to taint the sky with its orange light, putting off his tracking the acolyte until nightfall much to his chagrin.  As Dracula watched the first rays of the sun chasing the moon and twinkling stars from the expansive sky above he settled himself on how he would handle the situation with Trevor when he saw him again.  He loved his son without end and whatever the boy wanted he would have no matter the price it would cost him.  If Alucard wanted their relationship to be more than father and son then so be it.  He had always been dedicated to the child so he would not stop now based on God’s flimsy morals, as Laura had opened his eyes to.

Marie would cry for him and he for her, but she would not be able to stop him from his unspeakable decision that was but one of a long list in his life’s tale.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a parallel to the Founders "divinity" with the One God to the Old Gods so I thought Shanoa would be a good person to have found a way to not ascend to a "heaven" but to gain the favor of eternal life to continue her cause of smiting evil in the name of her Gods. Along with Laura, Shanoa is my only other favorite female playable character in the CV-verse.


	17. Fragmentize of Virtues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned there be porn in this chapter... D: Oh myyyyy.

 

Alucard lay in his gilded prison cell, dangling his rosary over his face as his dark eyes watched it swing to and fro. His shackle was firmly in place and Mathias was off spreading the whims of Satan as any good acolyte would do. It had been some time since his first encounter with the man and he was pleased with how well his plan had been proceeding thus far. Perhaps he hadn’t given himself enough credit on his ability to seduce another person. Still… he felt terribly awkward when he tried to bait the acolyte but in the least the acolyte thought his physique pleasing enough to react to his attempts no matter how he himself felt.

Mathias had avoided him for a few days after the garden incident but he eventually came back around, taunting him with some poor member of the cult to try and get him to cave to his blood lust but the acolyte didn’t know him very well, otherwise he’d know he could go centuries or longer before he absolutely needed to feed. Albeit he may be a bit irritated as any hungry person could sometimes be or maybe lacking his full strength but it wouldn’t kill him by any means. Instead Alucard hard turned the situation back on Mathias and had made another approach at him that sent the man fleeing from his chambers. Alucard chuckled remembering the look of indignation that had been on his face before he’d slammed the door in his face.

But he’d managed to pull the man back in again and again and was slowly whittling away at his resolve to defy his father and it seemed it was paying off. More times than naught the shackle was being left off of his arm, this moment being one of the more rare ones when he did have it on, and the acolyte was growing more rebellious under his sly guidance. Mathias was even starting to make the offhand comment about Satan’s annoying lack of presence while he was left to do the planning. His tentative backup plan was working in ways he never thought possible. He was lucky that the other was so enamored with him that all it took was a touch on just the right spot on the man’s back or a husky whisper in his ear. Alucard was so close he could practically taste the unbound desire of the other to defy Satan. Of course this ploy was costing Alucard every bit of his dignity… but it was worth it for the pay off.

Mathias had not touched him since that night in the cathedrals garden and he had not offered himself quite to the same degree, choosing instead to be more subtle. It had done wonders to influence Mathias but it was not enough, the other had a very high tolerance to keep himself under control but he could see the desire flashing in Mathias’ eyes all the same. If he could just break that final string and get the acolyte to completely disregard Satan’s commands…

He would have to up his ante if he was going to get Mathias to cave. He needed to give him a final good shove over the edge and he had an idea of what he must offer. Alucard’s ears perked at the sound of rustling behind his prison’s door and subsequent sound of it being opened and shut quietly. It seemed his prey had arrived.

The vampire did not move from the bed and continued to lie there and watch the dangling crucifix glint in the dim light of the room as he heard Mathias approach him. “Mathias, I did not hear you enter.” Alucard lied, flicking his eyes over as Mathias parted the blue curtain that draped from the canopy. The acolyte gave him an entirely disbelieving look as a faint smile drew at his lips. “Dear Alucard, I hardly believe the words that fall from those lovely false lips of yours. If anything I believe you have been lying here waiting for my return.”

“Of course I was waiting for you to return.” Alucard purred at him as he pushed himself to his elbows to fix the man with a look that he _hoped_ was the epitome of ‘come hither’ while subtly spreading his legs a little further than was necessary. In the back of his mind the vampire couldn’t help but think he was coming off as ridiculous but he quelled his embarrassment. To reiterate he was a warrior not some incubus.

“Your efforts of seduction are admirable Alucard but wasted.” Mathias said in amusement but the look in his eyes was saying otherwise to the vampire. “Your awkwardness is rather charming though.” Alucard mentally sighed. Apparently his tact with this level of seduction wasn’t up to par after all but he wouldn’t let it deter him after coming this far.

“You didn’t seem to think that in the garden.” Alucard pointed out, smirking wide enough to show his fangs to the other man who openly snorted at him. “I had a moment of weakness is all and I’m glad I caught myself before I defied Lucifer lest I suffer the same punishment as my siblings.”

Mathias ran his eyes over Alucard a moment before he lifted his eyes back to the man’s face, “You should show your fangs more often child, they look good on you.” With that Mathias turned and slipped back through the drapes and out of Alucard’s sight. Huffing at Mathias’ near iron clad tolerance Alucard slipped off the bed, ignoring the chill floor on his bare feet, and pushed past the curtains to find Mathias standing at the crimson mirror in the chamber. The vampire walked toward him as he twisted his rosary around his wrist instead of replacing it around his neck.

“Do you know what this is, Alucard?” Mathias asked him, not turning around as Alucard purposely brushed against him as he came to a halt behind him, far closer than necessary but he did not ask the vampire to back away. “Trevor.” Alucard corrected him, reneging on his order that the other not call him by name, purely for the intent of helping with his “seduction”. Alucard figured it couldn’t hurt. He had tempted the other to call him by his birth name before but Mathias had refused in some form of defiance and the vampire wondered if he would refuse now as well.

“Do you know, Trevor?” Mathias asked again, turning to look the vampire straight in the eyes, cold blue on fiery embers. Alucard gave the barest of smiles at his little victory and shook his head to the acolyte’s question. He let his eyes fall on the infernal mirror but was careful to avoid looking at his own reflection. He still had no want to view it and be reminded of his ‘condition’. “No, but I assume it’s more than just a mirror.”

Mathias nodded at him and turned to look back at the mirror, reaching out to run a hand along the giant stone hand of one of the angels that held the structure together. “You are correct. This type of mirror serves as a portal. There are many of these types of gateways all over this land, not all leading to the same place, and some will lay dormant in undiscovered realms forever,” Mathias gestured toward the mirror, “This particular portal leads to the inferno itself and has been used by mankind to summon Lucifer to their world many times.”

“What reason would man have to summon Satan to earth?” Alucard asked with a grimace, not understanding the desires to summon the man.

“What reason does anyone have to try and summon something magnificent into their world?” Mathias proposed back, running a hand over the smooth crimson globe of glass, “Curiosity. Fear. Defiance. Reward. Servitude. The list goes on. But more times than not these mirrors were used in conjunction with rituals by the most devout of Lucifer’s worshippers.”

Alucard regarded the mirror warily as he took an unconscious step back from the devil mirror that served as Satan’s portal. He half expected the monster to burst from the shimmering surface and grab him and drag him to Hell if he stood too close. “What sort of rituals?” He asked Mathias, not sure he really wanted to know.

“Rituals that would offer Lucifer a vessel to house and nurture his seed.” Mathias replied nonchalantly. Alucard snorted at the very idea of a woman offering herself to Satan of her own freewill to happily bear his children into the world. What person could stand to offer such a thing to the fallen angel? It was beyond his comprehension and he had a suspicion that more times than not the female ‘sacrifice’ was an unwilling participant.

“I’m sure the women selected for the honor were always forced into Satan’s wicked arms.” Alucard snidely remarked, his disdain for Satan having not abated. “No woman would offer herself so willingly to carry that monster’s demon spawn in her womb.”

Mathias chuckled at Alucard’s venomous words, “Indeed you are correct again. Most of the offerings were chaste virgins that were either bred specifically for this purpose or were plucked from a village before anyone realized they were gone. But you’d be surprised to know there were a few in this world of ours that considered it an honor to be chosen to birth Lucifer’s children. My mother was one such woman.”

“You have my apologies.” Alucard muttered dryly, eliciting another laugh from Mathias. “If she hadn’t I would never have been born, little vampire.” Alucard looked dubiously at Mathias but let it drop, still not seeing the logic of women who offered themselves up freely. He doubted he ever would. “Where is your mother now?” Alucard asked, turning away from the eerily glinting mirror to face Mathias, lifting one eyebrow as he waited for an answer from him.

“Dead. Few survive the labors of birthing Lucifer’s spawn and she was not an exception.” Mathias’ voice was cold and reeked of disinterest. Alucard’s brow wrinkled at the thoughtless words of the other when he spoke of his mother’s death. How could he care so little for the woman, no matter what her character may have been, that brought him into the world through great agony? “You sound as if you don’t care that she died.”

Mathias shrugged, his oddly wavering reflection mimicking his action as he turned to face Alucard. “I did not know the woman so I find it hard to care for someone I never knew.” Mathias’ dispassionate answer made Alucard’s temper flare and he couldn’t hide it. “You should not be so thoughtless of your mother, Mathias. I was not gifted of ever meeting or knowing my mother before she died but I mourn her loss every day.” The vampire snapped harshly, flexing his claws in aggravation.

Mathias smirked at Alucard’s anger. “Trust me, Trevor. Elizabeth Bartley was not one any should shed a tear over, the most caring thing she ever did was spread her legs in her labors and accept her fate to die as she was ripped apart from the inside.” Alucard couldn’t mask a shudder at Mathias’ mother’s fate, glad his imagination was not creative enough to visualize what it must have been like for the woman to die so violently in what should have, in normal circumstances, been a joyous occasion.

“Lucky you for not being of the fairer sex, dear Trevor, or you may well have ended up with one of Lucifer’s spawn tearing its self free from your body too.” Alucard glared at Mathias for his comment but some small part of him found himself relieved for the same reason. “I suppose it is one of the reasons he tends to gravitate toward men for his pleasures since he does not have to worry about them dying from such a thing. He just needs to make sure to…” Mathias paused as he considered his next words, “.. _temper_ his overly zealous lusts with them.”

Alucard began to chew gently on his lip as he was reminded again of Satan’s imminent return, dread setting deep in his chest at the thought. Not being careful in his dreadful thoughts, Alucard hissed when one of his sharp canines slipped and nicked his bottom lip causing blood to immediately flow to the surface of the deep cut. He started to wipe the blood away but Mathias’ hand shot out and grabbed it. “Don’t.”

Alucard blinked at the other man as he held his hand in midair, feeling the blood rolling over his lip to stream down his chin. “I’m getting blood all over myself.” Alucard said with annoyance, trying to pull his wrist free from the man but the acolyte’s fingers tightened, digging his claws into his flesh. “Mathias!” The acolyte tilted his head one way, eyes sweeping up and down, following the blood trail as it ran over Alucard’s chin and splattered on his white chest. “Blood looks absolutely divine dribbling down your chin, dear vampire. You should enjoy the feel of it sliding slowly down your body.”

Taking advantage of the moment of having Mathias’ full attention Alucard leaned forward just inches from his face with purpose, narrowing his eyes as he huskily whispered, “Perhaps you should help me take care of it?” Through the man’s dark hair that had fallen into his face Alucard could see the man’s eyes flashed with a smoldering dark lust and he attempted to bait him further. “Don’t you want another taste of it?"

Alucard was surprised when Mathias actually took his invitation, grabbing his coat and roughly yanking him forward to run his tongue along his bloody chin. Mathias groaned in pleasure as he pulled back from Alucard, releasing his coat. “Your blood tastes absolutely heavenly, little vampire but I didn’t come here to have you tempt me so. I came to retrieve you for your daily exercise.”

“How about we just stay here?” Alucard rebutted, turning and walking slowly back toward the bed, his chain clinked gently with his movements. He did not bother to clean the smears of blood from his face or chest, leaving it to appeal to Mathias’ obvious lust for blood. “We can… chat for a while.” Alucard offered over his shoulder. Mathias’s eyes followed Alucard across the floor until the vampire disappeared behind the canopy bed’s sheer curtains. Only then did he follow after the man, pushing past the covering to find Alucard waiting on the edge of the bed for him.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Mathias smiled, crossing his arms as he looked Alucard up and down appreciatively. “You clearly are trying to seduce me, likely to try and earn yourself your freedom. I’m no fool, Trevor. But know this, if you keep up your little wanton act any longer then I cannot promise you that I won’t take what is being thrown in my face.” Alucard frowned at Mathias’ accurate assessment of the situation but he was not going to back down until he played it through.

Alucard shrugged his coat off and cast the dark green covering aside, fixing Mathias with an unwavering look. “Your father will kill you, Mathias. You should ally yourself with me and join my father in putting Satan in his place. Between the two of you I know you would achieve victory.”

Mathias’ smirk faltered at Alucard’s words, his face falling into a mask of indifference that did not reach his eyes which reflected the dissonance the vampire had glimpsed before in the garden.   Alucard lifted his lower arms on either side of his body as he attempted to entice the acolyte further, the rosary dangling from his right wrist. “Defy your overly silent father, Mathias. Prove to me that you have a will of your own and are stronger than Satan could ever hope to be because of that. I’m offering you a chance to do this.”

Mathias stared at Alucard for several long moments, the vampire staring back without blinking as he dared him to bite at his challenge. When the moments stretched into minutes and further yet Alucard began to believe Mathias had rejected his invitation of being free of Satan’s hold. The vampire began to feel foolish sitting as he was and started to lean over to retrieve his coat but a hand coming up to his chin forced him back up and to look into Mathias’ eyes. He saw the same glimpses of lust as before but they were completely unbound of the frayed strings that kept them contained before, burning far fiercer than he’d seen yet.

Alucard squirmed uneasily beneath Mathias burning eyes, inching back a bit on the bed unconsciously as his mind began to tell him he’d made a mistake to offer himself up so foolishly and now it was time to pay the piper. “Trevor…” Mathias all of purred his name as he reached down and plucked his hand up to unwind the rosary around it, freeing the offending trinket before tossing it aside, “You will not be needing this.”

Alucard started to snarl at him for tossing his heirloom aside with such thoughtlessness but it was engulfed in Mathias’ forceful mouth, his tongue pushing past his lips without provocation to completely dominate him with the single act. After moments of this intrusion the man’s hand twisted harshly into his hair and yanked the vampire back away from the kiss, tearing a cry from Alucard at the action. “Exquisite.” Mathias purred, looking down into Alucard’s face to appreciate the huffing creature.

Alucard gave a choked sound of surprise as Mathias flung him back on the bed to straddle his partially clad body, removing his robes and boots until he was left in only his black trousers. Mathias seized Alucard up by his neck and continued the brutal kiss from before as he tugged at relieving the vampire of the final piece of clothing on his body until the chilled air was the only thing Alucard felt was between him and Mathias. Being as completely revealed as he was Alucard felt embarrassment begin to seep into his bones at being seen in such a state after many lifetimes of keeping his body to himself.

Mathias wrenched himself back from exploring Alucard’s mouth and praised the trim body beneath him, clucking his tongue in admiration as he looped his fingers around the chain around the vampire’s wrist and settled the slack chain so as not to be in the way. “Your simple cloak does nothing to hide your skin from my eyes but to have you so _completely_ revealed… I see you hide a lovely body. I will enjoy making it thrum beneath my skilled hands.”

Alucard huffed in embarrassment, his face becoming warm at the piercing attention. At that moment he couldn’t help but wonder if a vampire’s body was capable of blushing like the body of a living person’s despite the lack of living blood. Brushing the thought aside Alucard reached up and around Mathias’ neck to pull him down closer, wishing to get the fruits of his plan over with as quick as possible. “You talk just as much as Satan. Enough with your words.”

Mathias chuckled at Alucard’s husky voice. “Very well.” The acolyte returned to what was started, running his experienced hands all across the exposed pale flesh, touching and scratching against it lightly wherever they fell. Alucard still felt awkward beneath the assault of the acolyte’s touches and lips but the same flare of sexual need wishing to be met was flaring to life as it had in the garden. Perhaps Alucard mentally was not the most accepting of what he was doing but his long ignored feral desire for the stimulation was absolutely howling at the attention, caring not for what the vampire thought. The nature of the beast, no _his_ beast, wanted to win out and it was, much to Alucard’s chagrin.

Alucard flinched when Mathias settled upon teasing his concave stomach, biting back the moan that wanted to come from the man’s tongue and hands tickling the sensitive area. He curved his back off the plush bed as the acolyte cruelly teased the overly sensitive shallow indent of his navel, fisting a hand into Mathias’ hair to try and stop him. “I see you’re very sensitive down here.” Mathias whispered against his skin as he freed himself from Alucard’s trembling hand, flicking his tongue out to tease the lightly cracked flesh there. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as one to enjoy your stomach touched. Very amusing.” The acolyte chuckled, nuzzling against Alucard’s stomach.

Alucard tried unsuccessfully again to relieve his midsection of Mathias’ aggressive attentions but he gave a moan of defeat and fell back against the bed when all it did was cause the other to start stroking his responsive sides along with his other ministrations. He bit back what moans he could at the ridiculously pleasing sensations the other man was causing him, arching and bucking against him. Mathias made a muffled sound that Alucard knew was him laughing at him as he squirmed and made sounds he didn’t even know he could make at the annoyingly ticklish sensations. He had not even realized he had been ticklish or so sensitive in either area. Had it been so long that he’d forgotten what his body would react to? Apparently so.

Mathias groaned lightly and pushed Alucard back into the bed as he finally leaned up to grin at the lightly heaving vampire. “For someone that can be such a fierce warrior you are delightfully ticklish, Trevor. I will have to remember this for future use.” Mathias huskily whispered, rubbing his palm against his stomach to indicate his point. Alucard glowered at the man’s admission of ‘future use’. He wanted to snap something biting back at him but Mathias was a step ahead and seized him up from the bed and started to suck upon the just as tender flesh of his neck. Whatever he might have said was silenced and all he could get out was a pitched gasp that was laced with a pleased growl.

“And we have area number two of your sensitive spots; however this one does not surprise me. Most vampires enjoy their necks to be thoroughly ravished.” Mathias breathed against the prickled pale skin, kissing lightly against it before sinking his sharp canines into the skin there to draw louder moans along with blood. Alucard’s hands flew to Mathias’ back to dig his claws harshly into the man’s exposed skin, arching sharply against him when he bit down far harder before turning to lick gingerly against the torn skin.

“W-Why do you have such a fascination with blood?” Alucard managed to breathe out, having wondered this since the garden incident where Mathias had first shown his apparent blood lust. Mathias chuckled against Alucard’s neck, “Blood is a beautiful and delicious thing, why wouldn’t I? Even demon’s and their spawn enjoy the fine flavor of blood.” The acolyte spent several moments continuing to suck at Alucard’s neck and reap the bloody rewards as he enjoyed the breathy gasps and painful dig of nails in his back.

“I will have to remember you like that as well.” Mathias whispered, licking at the blood that was still seeping to the surface. Alucard could not stop the groan of loss that tore from his lips as Mathias’ attention left his neck and dropped to his chest.

Finally managing to see through the fog of his desires, Alucard mentally chastising himself for getting so caught up in the situation. He was no whore and he shouldn’t act like one. This was supposed to be only an act but it was far from it anymore. He found great embarrassment that his body was reacting to the stimulation of Mathias’ touch and it just made his face burn hotter from the realization. Some part of him had as much desire for this as Mathias had and if his onetime wife knew… Sypha would have been horrified. Alucard took solace in knowing his wife was long dead and ignorant of his digressions.

“What are you thinking about?” Mathias’ sing-song question scattered Alucard’s internal anguish as the acolyte was making a line of wet blood pink kisses along the vampire’s chest, nipping harshly at the skin to break it and bring bloody drops to the surface as he did. “N-Nothing.” Alucard quickly gasped as he pushed all thoughts of the past aside. He let his shaky hands settle in Mathias’ hair, gasping again and much louder as the man stopped just over his aroused genitals to blow lightly on them. “If this is an act, Trevor, I must say you are a very good actor.” The man purred from below, causing Alucard to shiver in conflicting parts of want and refusal. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from making a sound as Mathias gently stroked him, the man chuckling in delight at the response he was given. “A very good actor.”

Alucard snarled in annoyance and ripped the man away from his hips but gave an undignified cry of bewilderment when he was flipped onto his front, his attached chain becoming disturbed at the act. He felt Mathias drape himself over his back and place his lips up to his ear to whisper into it as he resettled the chain out of their way again.

“Moment of truth… do I take your bait and bury myself deep into your so wonderfully willing body in complete foolish disregard to my father, which will lead to my absolute fall from his graces? Or do I leave you here to wallow in your unsated desires that I know you are fighting so hard to realize are your very own real wants?”

Alucard’s harsh breaths were blowing the strands of his hair from his face as dread crept into him at Mathias’ critical but accurate views on the situation at hand. The man, whose hands were keeping him trapped, was intelligent and a critical creature. If Dracula had been faced with this enemy when he’d slain the other acolytes long before him he had a feeling even he might have had some problems being faced with such a clever foe. Mathias’ ‘hmm’d’ thoughtfully above him, petting one hand through Alucard’s hair and down his back as he contemplated the options.

“If I do this I will be scorned and marked for death as the lord of Hell has no love of disobedience from his children… is taking you so fully worth my death?” Mathias asked, twisting a finger into a curl of white hair as he considered. “Satan would kill you no matter what.” Alucard groaned beneath him as he tried to sway him, the unconscious buck he gave beneath the man’s weight he had not intended.

Mathias chuckled darkly above him, pulling Alucard’s head back by the hair so he could look him in his dark eyes that further betrayed the vampire’s desires for their actions. “Why, Trevor, I’m beginning to think this may be more about your desire for pleasure than to sway me. I’m sure you would deny that but thus far you have been acting like a complete wanton whore that desires to be touched.”

Alucard snarled angrily at the man but found his head forced into the bed beneath him, struggling fiercely as he felt the other remove the last shred of fabric left between them. “Having you cry out beneath me is well worth my father’s wrath, little vampire.” Mathias consented with a laugh. Alucard glowered into the bed below, sensing the man shifting behind him to reach for something before returning to his position behind him, giving his backside a harsh pat that cause him to jump. “I wouldn’t want you to feel too much pain.”

Alucard immediately jumped at being touched with an extremely chilled salve at his opening and immediately bit back a cry as Mathias’ fingers probed painfully into his body to ease him open for what was to come. Through the discomfort the vampires memories strayed to his time with Grant and the man penetrating him with various liquids or salves in the same manor to make their time together much smoother for both parties. In those days his body had eagerly awaited Grant’s hands to delve into each nook and cranny it had to offer. However those days were long behind him and his body was far more resistant to the penetrating touches than it once was.

“I don’t think you’ve done this in a while, have you?” The voice was dripping of amusement that Alucard was not appreciating in the least. He jumped and an unexpected moan escaped his mouth as the fingers poked at an area that Grant had been very good at hitting. “Ah, there it is.” Mathias chuckled, pushing against the same area that was causing the unwanted but welcome ebb of pleasure to flow into Alucard’s body. He loved it but he hated himself for loving it and the cry of loss he gave when Mathias retracted his fingers from inside his body made him hate himself even more.

“Oh, don’t worry, little one, we’re not done yet.” Mathias cooed from over him as he adjusted Alucard below him into a much more desired position with the array of pillows that littered the bed. Alucard offered no resistance as he was moved and he nearly purred at Mathias’ fingers running gently down the center of his back.

“So lovely…” Mathias purred back, settling his hands on Alucard’s hips, his nails digging harshly into his flesh there. The vampire started to snap out an insult at the man’s insufferable teasing but he cut off with a pained wail as the man began to push himself into his body. Alucard began fighting against the crude invasion, biting a gash in his lip to release a flow of blood at the pain he had long forgotten to be involved in the act.

“Shhhh…” Mathias silenced him, petting at the back of Alucard’s head to try and silence his cries, “You fighting will only make it worse. Relax and I swear it’ll get better.” Alucard breathed harshly as he stayed as still as he could to adjust to Mathias’ far from small girth pressing further into his body. He bit back as many of his cries at the intrusion as he could, feeling some amount of thankfulness that the man wasn’t all at once pounding away at him as he’d expected. He could not have taken that, not yet. Not anymore.

After several moments he relaxed slightly but tensed again as Mathias began to move further in but a light swat on his hip stopped him, “Relax.” Mathias ordered and again he tried to relax his muscles as the man slowly eased himself in all the way, staying still for a few moments more so Alucard could try and get used to it. The vampire breathed harshly as he tried to adjust but the fleeting moment of adjusting was over too quick and Mathias began to move inside of him.

Alucard twisted his red-stained claws into the fabric of the bed, tearing it completely as he made sufferable hisses of discomfort. For the acolyte’s part in this he was being surprisingly understanding of Alucard’s inexperience and moved slowly to help ease the transition from pain to the eventual pleasure. In time the discomfort and pain lessened and Alucard became aware of the pleasures that could come from the act. There was still pain but the pleasure outweighed it and he found himself beginning to enjoy the sensations of this carnal act like he had millennia before with his _Dăne_ _ș_ _ti lover._

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Mathias groaned, roughly running a hand through Alucard’s hair to tussle it as he thrust himself deeper into the writhing vampire. “You just love this feeling don’t you? Pleasure. Pain. It doesn’t matter which it is, you’re soaking it up completely.” Alucard could barely hear the man’s throaty words and could only respond by simple growls or moans, bucking against him as the man used him so shamelessly. Alucard tore deeper into bed’s fabric and groaned his pleasure louder than he had intended when Mathias hit that same unnamed something deep inside of him as he had with his fingers, his body unconsciously pushing back to achieve the feeling again.

“Such a little whore.” Mathias chuckled huskily above him, pushing himself into the vampire far more roughly and enjoying the cries and snarls he ripped from Alucard. “Go ahead and touch yourself, Trevor. You know you want to. I know I want you to.”

Giving into the order without a fight Alucard snaked one hand between himself and the bed to do just that, grabbing the shaft of his sex and stroking himself with shivering fingers in tune with Mathias’ now far more vigorous thrusts that were shoving him deep into the plush bed. The thrusts were growing more frenzied and desperate as Mathias’ cool demeanor gave way and he openly growled and moaned like a beast that wanted nothing more than to show who the aggressor was.

Alucard’s breathy gasps pitched and he hissed at Mathias’ hands and claws digging painfully into his hips, the rough hold drawing more blood and bursting the vessels beneath the flesh. Somewhere in the back of his head Alucard knew his hips would be thoroughly bruised from it. The vampire did not last long under Mathias’ fierce aggression or his own erratic clumsy stroking and he came quickly, his sticky seed erupting to cover his hand and quivering stomach. Through the blinding post orgasm dots of light he found himself somewhat embarrassed at how quickly he had came. He felt like the prepubescent boy he once was who’d just discovered what would happen if he fondled himself long enough.

Mathias had more stamina than Alucard and the acolyte was ferociously thrusting into him to reach his own end. Taking one hand from where he’d all of imbedded it on the vampire’s pale bare hip, he wrench Alucard up by his hair to lean down and sink his teeth into the sensitive flesh of his neck again, tearing a pain and pleasure laced cry from Alucard as blood began to seep up from the cruel attack. Alucard breathed ragged breaths as Mathias bit harder into his skin with a deep growl; his tongue flicking along the torn skin before seizing Alucard’s blood covered lips with his own and kissed him savagely. “You are mine, little one.” The man growled as he jerked his head to speak in Alucard’s ear, burying himself one last time in the vampire’s body before he released himself deep into the man’s shuddering body.

Mathias released his hold on his head and Alucard fell graciously back onto the bed with a groan. Alucard was vaguely aware as Mathias pulled out of him and settled himself on his back, wrapping his arms around his still quivering body that was completely spent from the overwhelming stimulation he’d been assaulted with. Pleasure and pain. Alucard focused on the fading pangs of his sated sexual desire in the aftermath that gave way to mortification at his debase actions that he had welcomed. His body shuddered far more violently beneath Mathias’s body earning himself another chuckle as the man set himself up on an elbow above him.

“It was good for me was it good for you?” The acolyte teased him, twisting his finger around a strand of Alucard’s hair. The vampire craned his neck to glower at the man before he twisted himself out of the man’s grasp, trying to bite back the hiss of pain that was caused by his backside throbbing terribly from the penetrations it was not used to. At length he was able to pull himself to the head of the bed, grabbing a large pillow and cramming it in front of himself to hide his body and the shameful sight of his semen stained stomach.

“Oh, Trevor, your shame is so darling.” Mathias teased him, his blue eyes glowing in the dim light as he wiped at Alucard’s blood that stained his chin and neck. “You performed admirably beneath me and I find myself glad for defying my father so that I could experience having your body encasing me. Your inexperience only heightened my desire for you, do not be ashamed.”

“You are the first person I have lain with… in well over a millennium.” Alucard admitted quietly, hugging the pillow closer to his body in an effort to hide it from the mirthfully gleaming eyes of the other. Mathias grinned at the vampire, his amusement only causing Alucard’s shame to grow. “Well I feel honored that I am the first to have deflowered you and reintroduced you to the pleasures of the flesh after such a vast amount of time of celibacy.” Alucard’s black lips pulled into a scowl at the acolyte’s terminology no matter how true it was in a sense.

“I was no virgin, Mathias. You can’t claim something that you did not take from me.” Alucard curtly snapped. That claim belonged to Grant Dănești alone.  Alucard hugged his pillow barrier closer as he buried his head in it to try and force his embarrassment away. However the pillow offered him no assistance with that and his body continued to burn with his shame at the situation. Mathias made a thoughtful sound in his throat as he shifted his elbows and narrowed his eyes at the vampire. “For as long as you have remained abstinent I’d say you’d mind as well be a virgin all over again, little Trevor. You certainly reacted like one.”

“Please. Shut. Up.” Alucard mumbled into his pillow as his body seemed to grow so hot it was like an inferno licking at his skin, his accent completely muffled by the fabric. Mathias laughed boisterously at him, shoving himself up from the rumbled fabric to regard the embarrassed creature before him. His blue eyes twinkled with some enigmatic secret but he did not speak it and Alucard did not see it. After a moment the acolyte sighed aloud. “Well, I enjoyed the pleasures of your _virginal_ flesh that you so humbly offered me and I relish this more than you know. However I fear our time has come to an end. I can sense my father is finally returning after his long absence.”

Alucard immediately jumped at the revelation, snapping his head from his pillow to stare at Mathias with a great dread flickering in his gilded eyes that matched his gilded cage. “Satan is returning?” He stammered, sensing he was out of time and his actions had been for naught.

Mathias nodded as he adjusted himself, uncaring that his body was revealed to Alucard’s eyes. He began to rake a hand through some of the tangled parts of his long black hair. Once he was satisfied he wiped the remainder of Alucard’s blood from his face and licked it clean from his fingers. “Silly child, it was not you who broke his rule, but yes. I imagine he will be arriving in short order.”

Alucard’s body sagged at the revelation, his sex-warmed body now becoming ten times colder at the thought that Satan would be returning to taunt and tease him and turn him into what he’d just played for his progeny. “I will admit my part in your betrayal.” Alucard stated, not seeing a point in keeping his part of the act secret. Mathias, though cruel, did not deserve to be cast to the side as a scape-goat. Alucard had enough self respect to do that in the least, be the man his foe’s child or not.

Mathias laughed at his words as he reached over side of the bed to retrieve his clothing. “Don’t bother. I’d hate you to suffer on my behalf. Matter of factly…” Mathias waved a hand and the shackle at Alucard’s wrist broke away much to the vampire’s surprise. “You’re free to go. I got what I wanted and I’ll face my father. Go back to your silly friends and enjoy what little time you have left with them.” Alucard stared completely dumbfound at Mathias. He was letting him go? He had not fathomed that the key to his release was as simple as letting the man have his way with his body; he had assumed he would have more work yet to do.

“You could come with me.” Alucard offered, turning his head to the side to regard the man as he watched him pull his clothes back on. “Your strength would be a valuable asset outside of here and we could have a higher chance against Satan if you stood and opposed him with my father.” Alucard was being honest; the acolyte’s power lent to the cause of destroying Satan would be great. It would be an odd alliance but there were far stranger things in this world than allying with the son of Satan… or maybe not.

Mathias finished fastening his robe together and looked Alucard up and down as he hid behind his pillow barrier, smirking at the vampire. “Did you enjoy our session so much that you want more?” Alucard glared at him for the comment earning him a boisterous laugh as the acolyte slid his boots back on, “I appreciate the offer but my place is here. I will await my father and see what fate brings. Now go. I’m sure you will forgive me for not showing you the way out. The sun should be setting now so you should be able to flee without worry of being scorched into ash.”

With that Mathias turned and pushed through the curtain, his clinking boots disappearing from the room and down the hall to echo after him. Alucard could scarcely believe what he had just witnessed but he refused to tarry in his cage any longer lest Mathias go back on his word, or worse yet, Satan himself make an appearance and completely rip his one chance of freedom from his hands. Alucard jumped from the bed and nearly fell to the floor as pain shot up his spin and along his backside. Another thing he’d long forgot about after so many years.

Grabbing the top sheet of the bed he gingerly wiped away the derisions of his depraved act and the large amounts of blood Mathias was so want to tear from him before he redressed himself. Alucard pressed passed the canopy’s curtains and limped painfully toward the open door but paused briefly to turn to observe the crimson mirror at the wall, his reflection copying his moves as he did. The reflection revealed his disheveled and bruised appearance, causing shame to creep up from seeing the obvious signs of his carnal act with Mathias. He brushed his messed hair down and adjusted his cloak to try and conceal Mathias’ marks on his body before quickly turning from his reflection with a shudder.

He limped as fast as he could manage out of the room and to the open garden he had been led to numerous times before. The last light of the day was already beginning to wane as Mathias had told him. He had never attempted to flee before knowing Mathias would have easily ensnared him back but this time he did not have his ‘guardian’ there to make sure he didn’t escape. Leaving the flesh Alucard became that of a violent cluster of screaming bats and mist and spirited himself out of the cathedral’s garden and far away from the looming gothic structure encircled by mountains.

Reaching out with his senses the vampire felt the faint spasm of Dracula’s dark energy pulsing somewhere to the east. Was Dracula revived already? This could only bode well. Honing in on the energy Alucard quickly moved toward the energy signal, unsure if the reunion between father and son would be as well received as he hoped it would be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for that pathetic attempt at writing porn which I'm just gonna call clinical porn from now on. I have a violent opposition to using the common terminology found in most fictions when referring to the horizontal mambo - I'm looking at you 'cock'. Seriously I so much as see words like 'cock' pop up (*snort* no pun intended) I start laughing like a loon. :) So, yeah... beware my vague, general, and sometimes rather clinical words that I use. Also sex scenes are kinda hard (is that another pun?) and I've unfortunately roped myself into writing a lot of them by starting this lengthy journey into absolute debauchery. Oh how thoroughly screwed I am and no that is not a pun.


	18. Reunion of Wolf and Dragon

Dracula's footsteps echoed loudly in the cavernous halls of the Order of Shadows home base, the Bernhard spies and sorcerers giving cries of terror and surprise as they crushed themselves against the walls as they watched a very real apparition of a time past move purposely through their halls. The dark lord made sure to glare distastefully at several members, causing a crimson robe clad female in a group to fall in a dead faint at his presence. Dracula smirked to himself at the reactions, pleased that his dark history still led mankind to act so meek and scared if they saw him. If Laura knew he was strolling undisguised through her corridors she would have had a screaming fit after having ordered him to be discreet but discretion was not a favorite skill of his and he preferred everyone know he, The Dragon, had returned. He had no intentions of keeping his return quiet.

Dracula had lain in the shadows of the clock tower all day, restlessly watching the rays of sun from the safety of shadows. Laura had told him to rest up for his journey ahead but after being trapped in his death sleep for so long he could not bear the thought of closing his eyes again. Instead he waited for the insufferable light to disappear from the sky so that he could go to the satanic cult's cathedral. Once there he would bait the acolyte out and beat the man into a withering bloody pulp until he either revealed where his child was being kept or kept his secrets to himself. It mattered not which one. This Mathias would not walk away alive no matter which option he chose. He would die as miserably as his siblings if not more so because of Alucard's involvement.

"Disobedient Belmont!"

Dracula stopped walking, recognizing the girl's voice and her presence behind him before she even spoke. "I will not hide in the shadows, Laura." A loud sigh reached his ears and the child walked around him to stand in front of him, her dainty face screwed in a scowl. "You are almost as insufferable as that Soma child." Laura flicked her braids in annoyance. "I take it you are lumbering out the door to go to find Mathias?" When she received no answer the child continued, "I know you are itching to kill the acolyte in your journey to find your son but try and have a bit of finesse for once and don't kill him. We could use him to try and get information on Lucifer's whereabouts and why he is being oddly absent."

Dracula made a gruff sound in his throat at the girl's ill thought plan. "It will do you no good to try and torture information out of an acolyte. Zobek tried the same on Raisa but the only thing he got out of her was lewd insults and her declaration to offer her body to her father. I am sure that I will not get Trevor's location out of him as it is; I will just tear the cathedral apart looking for him and then put this one out of its misery. Having learned from Zobek's mistake of keeping Raisa alive just so she could escape and nearly kill us I find this is the best option." Laura's dainty lips pulled into a frown, disliking Dracula's refusal to take the acolyte prisoner. "I am not Zobek and I am confident I could get this child of Lucifer to spill his guts perhaps by literally making him spill them."

Dracula rolled his eyes at the ever confident girl. "Zobek was the strongest Lord of Shadow and death himself, you think you can think of worse punishments than even he? Don't be simple, child." Laura glowered at the insult but some part of her saw Dracula's point. "You are not going to give on this, are you?" Dracula's silence was Laura's answer and she sighed heavily. "Very well, then I am coming with you to face this acolyte for myself. Don't bother stopping me." The girl warned with the wag of a finger before turning on her heel to walk away from Dracula, the vampire lord shaking his head as he started after her. For all the child's strength she was prone to obscene amounts of childishness which he could only assume was because of her being turned into a vampire as a child.

Dracula started to follow the girl's trailing dress but he paused when he felt a familiar presence nearby. Narrowing his eyes Dracula focused on the weak signal before his eyes widened in recognition. "Trevor?" Laura paused and turned around to stare at Dracula, "Do you feel your son's blood?" Dracula nodded quickly, "Yes. It's close. Very close."

Laura gave a sound of approval. "Well then, I guess your child is an accomplished escape artist…or it's a trap."

Dracula had already blown past Laura, not listening to the girl as he started to follow the beck and call of his child's blood much to the child's aggravation. "You didn't listen to a word I just said Gabriel! Finesse! Finesse! Don't rush head first into every situation without understanding it!" She cried after Dracula, rushing to keep up with the vampire. "Stupid Belmont!"

* * *

Alucard had no idea how long he had been sailing through the night sky, be it minutes or hours, but eventually he found himself led by the signal of his father's blood to a grand clock tower rising from the ground in the distance, the Order of Shadows base no less. The flurried swarm of misty bats that comprised his form pushed forward at a quicker pace until he arrived at the structure, circling it a few times before spying a broken window of a lesser tower to the side of the grandiose tower that held the four clock faces. Diving down he slipped inside the opening and let himself retake the flesh to take stock of his current whereabouts, wincing at the throbbing of pain that still bothered his lower half though it seemed it was more tolerable than before, perhaps because of the flight. He took a few timid steps and found, quite thankfully, he was better able to walk without looking a complete fool than he was back at the cathedral.

Alucard glanced around and found the tower was musty and covered in dust and held a bunch of odds and ends, including a statue of a large bat winged creature that he thought looked similar to a Gaibon. Spying a door Alucard pushed past it and began to try and traverse the unfamiliar place, using only his instincts and the pull of Dracula's blood to guide him. He was almost giddy with excitement that he was not afraid to admit. He had escaped Satan's clutches, albeit at the cost of his body, but it was worth it to gain his freedom.

Alucard pitied Mathias knowing that his fate would not be one to envy but the acolyte had refused his offer to flee with him though perhaps it was for the best. Dracula would likely not have taken kindly to him and may have ended up murdering the man anyways. He could in the very least have respect for Mathias' bravery to face the wrath of Satan, he himself never wanted to experience any part of Satan's sufferable visage so personally again. And now he wouldn't, not with Dracula so close. Satan would pay and he would pay dearly. His father would see to that and he would be right there with him to deliver it like during the eternal night and see the smug look wiped from his face. Alucard's ears twitched at the sound of voices nearby approaching and out of instinct alone his body evaporated into a mist as two red robed men he recognized as Bernhard sorcerers passed into the corridor.

"I heard The Dragon has returned!" A young man said in a hushed tone to his partner.

"Not only has he returned but he's within our very walls, Kristian! I saw him with my own eyes. One glare from him and even our little master was cowering. I fear to witness the man again who could scare even a vampire as old and powerful as Laura. It'll tell you this I will keep my distance gladly and pray he leaves our walls soon." The older man with grey hair replied to his comrade with a shiver. The men seemed completely unaware of his misty presence in the dark hall and walked through his non tangible form as their footsteps and quiet words trailed behind them until they were gone from sight completely. Alucard took solid form again and turned to look after them.

So Dracula was indeed raised and within this clock tower and this Laura… she was at Dracula's castle before he was taken. Alucard did not stay there to speculate and instead started following his father's blood signal again, finding that it was getting closer. Eventually Alucard passed through a corridor that led into a large hall that was adorned with a great dragon sculpture that ran around the room. Alucard's dark eyes darted around the deserted area as he walked slowly into the room mentally cursing Mathias for being so rough when they had been intimate. The pain was becoming worse again which forced him to slow his movements to a standstill at the room's center. Alucard winced and rubbed a hand gingerly at the small of his back but not daring to rub any lower. He was going to have to push through the pain. He'd had worse injuries in his long unlife and he'd managed through those. Right now Alucard knew he could not tarry long he had to find-

"TREVOR!"

Alucard whirled on his heel, his black eyes wide enough to engulf his gold eyes as he found Dracula standing in another doorway, one of many that led into this meeting hall. Though he wanted to sob openly knowing he was _safe_ at last Alucard kept himself in check. He only allowed himself a small smile to pull at his black lips as Dracula approached him but it was immediately tempered and left completely at the memory of what he had done in his father's wake less dream. He had nearly forgotten. What would the vampire lord do to him now that they were reunited? What would Dracula say to him? Alucard felt himself desperately hoping Dracula himself did not remember. Alucard cleared his throat and started to greet his father properly.

"Fa-" Alucard was cut off as Dracula threw himself forward, pulling him into a powerful hug that forced any air from his body as he was squeezed against the man's broad chest. Alucard bit back a cry at having his sore body jostled but despite it he found himself startled by the uncharacteristic show of emotion from his father. He knew him capable of these small feats but they were few and far between. Had his imprisonment at Satan's hands affected the man this much? So much that he could forgive him for what he did to him when Astarte had enchanted him? No…. maybe his father had forgotten after all. He could only hope.

Lifting his arms timidly, Alucard wrapped them around the man, twisting his claws into the crimson leather of the long cloak to pull himself closer to his long absent father to return the gesture of affection. He needed to apologize for so much to this man now that he had his memories back. "Father, forgive me for what I did under that damned enchantment of the sword." Alucard whispered to his father as they clung to each other before he added. "I told you it was a bad idea."

Dracula chuckled but did not dare break the hug yet, thoroughly enjoying having Alucard safely back in his arms again, his real son back in his arms. Not some phantasm of his memories but the flesh and blood child himself. The vampire lord decided he needed to do this more often. "I owe you an apology too for being ignorant enough to do that to you." The two could have said so much but they did not, not yet. For the moment they decided to enjoy the reunion in silence.

Once the sound of a solitary feminine 'aww' filled the room did Alucard break from his father's embrace, turning to see Yoko absolutely fawning at the sight of him being reunited with Dracula. Beside her stood Julius who had his hands stuck in the pockets of his coat a smirk on his face that promised only torment. Alucard didn't care though because they were safe and alive. He cast a quick look to Dracula, unaware of how similar it looked, to the elder vampire, to the look of excitement that had graced a child version of him who wanted only to play in leaves in a dream like world. Receiving a light nod he walked as quickly as he could manage over to his comrades.

"Matris!" Alucard said with a smile as Yoko threw herself into his arms, squealing like a child when he whirled her around. "I'm glad you got out of that castle alive." Alucard said as he set the beaming woman down, regretting the little show of affection because of the sharp pain it caused his sore body but finding Yoko's happy face was worth it.

"You're nowhere near as happy as I am that you were able to escape from Satan." The girl returned, leaning over to catch a glimpse of Dracula and noting how less menacing he appeared when Alucard was nearby. "Not to mention that was so cute how you and Dracula just did not want to let each other go. Truly I never would have thought that man could look so calm when all I've seen him wear so far is a scowl that would curdle milk." Yoko quipped, turning and slapping Julius in the arm, "See? I told you Dracula has a heart."

Julius chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes I believe we've had this discussion already and I'm glad you have your proof woman." Julius extended his arm to Alucard who grasped his forearm as Julius grabbed his. "Good to have you back, brother. I was just as worried about your fate as Yoko I just didn't cry about it all the time." Julius addressed Alucard as he sometimes did, seeing him as a brother in arms. From the corner of his eye Julius saw Yoko huff beside them and cross her arms at the comment. "Thank whatever gods are listening that you were returned safely to us, your presence has already calmed The Dragon and I, for one, am relieved." Julius added, nodded toward Dracula. Alucard looked back over his shoulder to find his father now leaned casually against the fireplace simply watching his exchange with his onetime comrades with one of his 'less severe' faces. He had not seen how his father was acting before this moment but he could only assume it was unpleasant, he knew far too well of Dracula's dark moods.

"How did you escape?" Yoko asked, causing Alucard to turn around to face his comrades again. Alucard pulled his mouth into a thin line as he considered but decided against saying too much of the truth when he did reveal it. "I'll tell you later. I'm sure I will need to speak to the leaders of the Order of Shadow along with father. I'll just explain it when everyone is collected." The former Brotherhood members nodded their consent knowing that indeed there would need to be a meeting to discuss what to do about Satan's return but with Alucard back they both felt a lot more optimistic knowing he was safe and would have their comrade's help in the matter.

"Now that everyone has had they joyous reunions can we get back to the problem at hand?"

Everyone turned to see Laura walking smoothly into the room, her red eyes flicking to each head in the room before clasping her little hands in front of her. "Lucifer is still a very real threat and just because we have one little vampire back…" Laura fixed Alucard with a stern look that made him flinch at its ancient ferocity, "…it does not mean that the demon will not attack, contrary, he'll probably start raining fire and brimstone just _because_ of the fact that he escaped." Laura pointed out smoothly as she circled the room. "We need to discuss the facts and try to form a plan and we need to do it now."

"We have not forgotten about Satan's unwanted presence." Dracula admitted from his position against the fireplace. "With Trevor back I will have little problem challenging that demon and hurling him back into his Hell pits for a third time." The dark lord narrowed his eyes as his lip curled to reveal his fangs. Laura started to say something but the girl paused deciding against whatever she was about to say. "Dracula, temper your anger and foolish want to rush out into the world to challenge Lucifer. I'm going to go retrieve Cullen so we can figure out what we need to do." Laura looked around the room and unclasped her hands to soothe her brown long vest down overtop her dress. "Everyone meet in the war room. Dracula show your child there and he can fill us in on what happened and how he escaped, I'll join you all momentarily." With that Laura disappeared in a whirl of black whisps to leave everyone to obey her command.

"The girl is right. We do need to think this through" Julius sighed. The Belmont's eyes fell on Dracula before he leaned toward his Belnades companion to whisper, "Let's go Yoko, I think father and son should have a moment." Julius nodded to the elder vampire in the room that hadn't stopped staring at them the entire time, or rather, hadn't stopped staring at Alucard. Yoko nodded her agreement. "We'll see you in the war room Alucard." Yoko whispered, hugging Alucard again before following Julius out of the room to leave the pair of vampires to themselves.

Alucard could have rolled his eyes having easily heard Julius' whisper but he was appreciative of the Belmont's ability to know the perfect time when someone wanted a private moment. Alucard approached Dracula who had yet to move from beside the fireplace. "Julius and Yoko are good people and excellent warriors." Alucard announced as he came to a stop beside his father, "they've been good to me through the years. Especially Yoko, she took it upon herself to be my mother hen."

"I can see that… I've heard her talking with the Belmont and I scarcely heard her talk without mentioning your name. Matris you called her?" Dracula asked, lifting an eyebrow at his child. Alucard smirked and shrugged. "Just a nickname. She has a few for me too." Dracula made a sound in his throat as he turned his eyes to watch the flaming logs in the fireplace.

"I recognize the Belmont. He's aged since I have seen him but still recognizable; he was with you when you two put me down for good." Dracula evenly said causing Alucard to sigh at the memory that he was not fond of. The fight when he and Julius had challenged Dracula, on the night of an eclipse, had been brutal but not on Dracula's behalf. Alucard remembered the horrible things he'd screamed at Dracula in the heat of battle and now, with his memories returned, understood why the man had been so terribly affected by them. "I was a man who wanted vengeance for a crime that I didn't even know the half of without my memories. I'm sure it was like facing me from long before when I first challenged you in your castle."

Dracula snorted at the comparison. "It was not the vengeance you sought so much as your self-hate that hurt to see, Trevor. You've never been fond of this life of darkness but the way you viewed yourself and hated yourself was far more painful to behold than your vengeance. Even when you first awakened as a creature of the night you did not hate yourself to such a degree." Dracula looked up from the crackling embers to turn his blood like eyes to look at Alucard. "I suppose in the very least it was not I who killed you that time."

Alucard looked sympathetically at his father, "I am sorry, but I am beyond pleased to know you were not killed even if you had wanted nothing more than to die a true death again. I hope you have changed your mind about that and not just because Satan has returned." Dracula regarded his son for a few moments before he answered, "Death holds no more sway over me than fate does so long as I know you are safe by my side, Trevor." Alucard smiled fondly at the man for his words and feeling that at long last they were back to where they were before this had all started, the difference being he was not wasting away under Satan's mental tortures. He looked forward to living in a world without the cruel demon influencing him from the shadows.

Dracula tilted his head at Alucard, looking his child over before he asked the question he was most curious of. "Tell me, how did you retrieve your lost memories? Last I knew of, you were still blissfully unaware of the life you once lived and suffered through." Alucard shuffled under the undivided attention of his father and lifted a hand to rub against his neck. "Your sword. The Alucard sword. Apparently the blade had the ability to not only take my memories but to also bring them back. You have no idea how thankful I am you put a piece of yourself into that blade otherwise I may have never been able to get them back." Dracula made a quiet sound and nodded thoughtfully as he pulled away from the fire pit and placed his hand on the small of Alucard's back. "Sometimes the wisest things we do seem like nothing more than silly decisions… But enough of that. Come son, we should go." Alucard jumped at Dracula's hand touching so close to his soreness but tried to temper it. He glanced over to him and was relieved Dracula had not seemed to notice as he led them toward the war room.

"Laura is an impatient creature and is prone to throwing a tantrum if you are late." The vampire lord stated with a smirk. Alucard chuckled at the statement as they walked. "She is quite the… vampire. I suspect her furies may well challenge your own if she were angry enough. I would like to avoid them if possible." Dracula snorted beside him. "Laura is one of a kind and apparently able to laugh in the face of death. I was surprised when I awoke to find her alive."

Alucard considered Dracula's statement. "How do you know of Laura? Satan mentioned her and said she was the one that sealed him away and that she was your sire. Was there any truth to that?"

"Laura is indeed the vampire that created me. I met her when I went to challenge her mother, the Lord of Shadow, Carmilla. She nearly killed me then." Dracula ushered Alucard around a corner and into the hall where the war room lay as he recounted his history with Laura, "After I defeated Satan the first time she summoned me to stop the Forgotten One from escaping its imprisonment from the abyss and the only way I could cross into that dark place was to become a dark creature myself. So I did so by Laura's hand. The girl wished me to kill her by bleeding her dry but considering she's still alive I failed in doing that." As the two arrived at the door Dracula paused and considered Alucard's other question. "I don't know about being sealed by Laura though I would not doubt it and I will not ask her about it. If she sealed me away then she had her reasons and she did me a great service by doing it… or Satan could just be lying."

Dracula pushed the door open and Alucard followed him inside and found that he and his father were the last to arrive. Yoko and Julius were sitting and talking with the commander of the Order of Shadows, Cullen. He recognized the young man immediately from encounters over the years. As he walked into the small room, trying his hardest to hide his grimace at the arduous act of something so simple as walking, Alucard stopped suddenly when he saw Soma standing in the corner of the room.

"And the prodigal son has returned." Soma mocked at the gawking vampire, "So good to see your lovely face back amongst our eclectic group." The lord of shadow purred as he gestured to everyone in the room, looking him up and down as some light of recognition burned in his eyes that made Alucard want to shrink away as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Soma was silent if he suspected what Alucard had done at the satanic cathedral and the vampire was thankful. Instead the lord of shadow began listing their rag-tag group off. "Let's see, we have a ex-Brotherhood Belnades sorceress, an ex-Brotherhood Belmont turned vampire..."Soma paused and looked at Dracula then to Alucard, "…make that three ex-Brotherhood Belmont turned vampire but who is counting? We also have myself, the new Lord of Shadow though now ex-lord of the vampires now that Dracul has returned."

Soma glanced to Dracula but the man paid him no regard so Soma picked back up on his list, "the infamous Dracula and a mini vampiric tyrant and… well I don't know what Cullen is but he is charming isn't he? Just look at his sense of fashion." Soma wiggled his eyebrows toward the commander. "Let me just say few men could wear purple trousers and it actually look good on them. Good show old boy, good show." Cullen and Laura glared menacingly at Soma but he was completely unaffected by their ire as he clapped his hands in amusement. "And last but not least we now have you Alucard, or resident bemoaning wraith of humanity. Truly, Satan should be quaking in his boots if he saw this menagerie of opposites coming his way."

Alucard glared harshly at the young man but he seemed to only take more amusement from it. "Enough of your incessant talk." Laura growled at Soma as she rounded the table to glare at the lord of shadow. Soma chuckled at her but did not say anything else to spike the girl's ire. "Alucard," Cullen addressed him causing the vampire to look to the man."You're the only one that has seen where Lucifer is. Tell us whatever you know; perhaps it can help us plan our strategy." Alucard shrugged realizing his information might not be that insightful. "I was fortunate that I did not see Satan but I do know that I was being held at the Light of the Morning Star's cathedral. An acolyte by the name of Mathias was there and served as my watchdog until his father was to return."

"So we were right about Mathias." Cullen mumbled before asking Alucard another question. "Did you kill the acolyte?"

Alucard clicked his tongue as he tried to decide how to phrase the next part, "No, I did not kill him. After some…well placed prodding I was able to sway him into defying Satan by freeing me." Alucard tried to ignore the knowing chuckle that escaped Soma but the young man still remained quiet of his knowledge. "It seems this acolyte is not as loyal to his father as his siblings before him." The vampire hoped his words would be enough and not get any further questions for details from the others. He had no intentions of mentioning specifics or the part about offering up his body in his attempt to garner his freedom from the man, Soma apparently suspected and he hoped the man kept his mouth shut.

Cullen's eyebrows raised considerably, "Really? Well do you think he could be swayed to help our cause to slay Lucifer?" Alucard shook his head, "No. I already extended the offer before I fled. He chose to stay and face Satan's wrath."

"I suppose I won't have to slay another acolyte after all then, Satan will take care of him for us." Dracula dryly said from beside Alucard, narrowing his eyes before he addressed his son. "Trevor, where was Satan? You said you never saw him but did the acolyte tell you anything of the demon's plans or where he was."

Alucard frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know of Satan's plans or how he plans to attack but I do know where he is, Mathias mentioned he'd gone back to Hell after being released to deal with his Hell keepers for their past mutiny against him but I believe he is returned to our world or is going to be returning in short order." Alucard informed his father, the elder vampire nodding at his words.

"Hell keepers… Laura do you know anything about them?" Dracula asked the child who squinted her eyes thoughtfully. "I have faced one of them; she claimed to be Astarte, the keeper of Luxuria."

Alucard flinched at the name of Astarte and he felt dread enter his bones at Dracula remembering her. If his father remembered the demon of lust then what else did he remember? Alucard tried to hide his unease at the revelation but Dracula seemed to notice and stare at him which only made it that much worse for the younger vampire.

"I believe I know of these Keepers of Hell." Laura held a tiny hand to her chin as she seemed to be searching through the library of her mind to pull the information. "Hell is not a single entity as man has thought it to be but instead there are rings of Hell which the poet Dante wrote about in length. Most of mankind ignored his accounts thinking it nothing but a fanciful reimagining by an artist, but his accounts are true and there are other writings about Hell I've found as I've scavenged this world for its secrets that corroborate him.

"Tell us about these rings of Hell Laura." Julius insisted, leaning forward in his chair, his coat shifting around his legs. Laura began to walk the room as she began her explanation. "There are nine rings of Hell, each ring leading further into the pits of the inferno until you reach its final layer which is where Lucifer himself resides and rules over all others. The rings in order from lesser sin to greatest in which one would pass is; Limbus, Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, Ira, Haeresis, Violentia, Dolus, and last but not least Insidiae."

Yoko made a thoughtful sound in her throat as she thought over the names and translated the Latin to their English counterparts, "So Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Avarice, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud and Treachery; the greatest of sins that a person can commit to be damned to Hell. So I assume that these rings of Hell have keepers with Lucifer himself not only ruling over Treachery's ring but all the others?"

Laura gave an annoyed look to the Belnades sorceress who flinched beneath the withering glare. "Were you not listening? I said that girl or do you think you know more than I?" Yoko held up her hands in a meek form of apology and Laura turned from her, much to Yoko's relief, and continued.

"These rings of Hell are commanded by a demon that is the very embodiment of the sins that they keep watch over. Limbus is guarded by Abaddon, Luxuria by Astarte, Gula by Rahab, Avaritia by Nephilim, Ira by Kraken, Haeresis by Legion, Violentia by Tiamat, and Dolus by Lilith. I need not mention Insidiae being ruled by Lucifer. These demons are powerful and are in fact the children of Lucifer himself. The difference between the acolytes on earth and these vile spawn are that they were birthed not by Lucifer's copulating with humans but with demons which would make them stronger than their earth bound half siblings."

"So that said I suppose we should assume that these Hell Keepers will be making an appearance along with Satan?" Alucard asked Laura who nodded at him. "It is not farfetched that Lucifer went back to Hell to not only punish these children for any wrong doings but has commanded they bring Hell to earth for him."

Dracula laughed as Laura finished, "Let Satan release his darker hell spawn on me. I'll face each one and rip them apart. They will not detour me from finding Satan and beating him to a pulp with my fists before I send him back to Hell where he belongs." The vampire snarled, clearly not worried by the new revelation. He would not only kill Astarte for her crimes against him and his son in his dream world, but he would kill her demonic siblings and enjoy every minute of their suffering at his hands.

"And that is another problem they we are faced with."Laura sighed, walking back to lean on the war table. "Forget the Keepers of Hell for a moment; we have the problem with Lucifer's continued revivals. Lucifer cannot be killed, he is of the first born of the One God's children and therefore gifted with immortality completely. There is no way to kill him. The only way for him to be completely destroyed would require the One God to smite him dead himself but I can guarantee the One God will not. Perhaps there is a weapon that we don't know about… or we will have to find some way to permanently seal him again."

"Well that would explain why he keeps coming back…" Alucard mused, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight to relieve the throbbing pain that was creeping down his legs. "What do you propose we do?" Laura began to weave her braids together as she considered Alucard's question, seeming to not know a real answer.

"Honestly, I don't know Trevor." Being addressed as 'Trevor', Alucard started to speak up and tell her that was not his name but a piercing glare that all of read 'I'll call you what I like, shut up whelp' was aimed at him. For once he relented on the subject of his name and tightened his lips. At the moment he was too tired to fight anyone on it and even if he did take this child on over it he didn't think it would help in the least.

"The only thing I can suggest is resealing him within the abyss where I had him sealed before. My mistake then was that I did not inform you or Gabriel of what I had done but I had thought it best. I was wrong. Maybe this time I can find a way to refortify the seal so as not to be so easily broke. Even then it is not fool proof." Laura paused and admired her handiwork on weaving her braids before she began to unwind them again.

"So, pick off the Hell brats first then handle Lucifer himself? You make it sound so easy." Soma chuckled from the corner at Laura who ignored him with great challenge. "If you actually come up with a plan of how to do that, let me know. You know where to find me." Soma stretched his arms before shoving them in his pockets and walked toward the door, giving Alucard a knowing look with his red flashing eyes as he passed him by. Alucard wanted to groan at having to be quartered together with the dark lord, he had not forgotten the offer the young man had made to him at the castle.

Laura sighed in relief, "Thank whatever dark Gods for relieving us of that boy's presence." Laura fluttered her eyes as if to calm her nerves and turned to Alucard. "Did you find anything of note within the satanic base?"

Alucard pondered her question momentarily before he remembered the eerie mirror that had been situated in his extravagant cage. "Yes… there was a mirror there with crimson glass." Alucard trailed off remembering staring at his twisted reflection and the story behind it Mathias had told him, "Mathias mentioned it was used in dark ceremonies to summon Satan." Laura clucked her tongue thoughtfully. "An oculus? …interesting."

Dracula furrowed his brow and crossed his arms as Laura offered nothing more, "Out with it Laura." He ordered the girl with a commanding tone, dislike the girl keeping her thoughts to herself. Laura chuckled at Dracula but relented. "Oculi are gateways, Gabriel. There are many oculi within this world that are used as gateways to different realms and worlds; the Mirror of Fate was itself an oculus. However there are only nine that are…" Laura trailed off as she tried to decide on what word to use, " _unique_. These oculi are marked differently but the most notable difference is their glass which is crimson in color. These particular oculi are doors to the Hells themselves."

"I bet it goes without saying but I guess that each oculus will lead to one of the circles of Hell." Dracula stated flatly, Alucard picking up after him. "Nine oculi for the nine circles of Hell. Mathias alluded to this when he told me about the one at the cathedral." Laura nodded to show he was right. "Indeed but no one has ever gone through them or at least no one has returned to tell the tale of what lies beyond. If Lucifer is to bring his children into this world then I can guarantee it will be through these mirrors."

"So, if they can be used to bring the demons through then if we needed to get to Hell we would use this oculus then." Yoko mumbled as she began to pick at her pink sleeve. "I wonder how it works?"

Laura shrugged her shoulders at Yoko's question. "I know many things but I do not know this. My advice is we lay back for a little bit, giving me time to look into these oculi and a way to defeat Lucifer. We should let Lucifer or his Hell Keepers show themselves first and then attack."

"Lady Shanoa may have some knowledge on the oculus mirrors and she should be arriving in the next few days. I will have to ask the Divine and see if she may have some advice for us." Cullen offered as he rounded the table to stand beside Laura. "Do that." The girl said to him before turning to Dracula and Alucard and making sure to give Dracula a pointed look.

"You stay here and don't go out looking for Lucifer, Gabriel. Let him reveal himself first then maybe we can find some way to get the upper hand by not revealing ourselves to him just yet." Laura glanced over to Alucard and nodded toward him. "Spend some _private_ time with your once lost child for a while." With that Laura smirked discreetly at Dracula before disappearing in a swirl of shadows.  Dracula scowled after the girl and immediately threw the door to the room open and left in an angry huff at her words, the wooden structure hitting the wall with a loud bang that caused everyone except Alucard to jump. "Oh boy…" Yoko mumbled as she gave a look to Julius and Cullen.

"I don't think Dracula really likes Laura's plan of not making a move." Julius said gruffly as he twisted his back until it popped. "Can't say I blame him though, it seems a waste to do nothing." The former Brotherhood hunter shrugged and walked out of the room. Yoko stood up and sighed deeply. "Well that went well…."

"I don't want to be anywhere near Dracula right now." Cullen admitted as he put one hand on his hip and turned to face Alucard. "Well, Alucard, since you have managed to join up with us I suppose it would be only proper to offer you a room to stay in and I have one that should suit you well enough. I did not introduce myself and I apologize. I am Cullen Bernhard, the commander of the Order of Shadows"  The commander bowed lightly to Alucard who returned the respectful gesture, knowing full well who the man was. Alucard felt his body sagging in severe fatigue from his imprisonment at the Satanic cults sanctuary and his long restless journey to the clock tower, not to mention his previous activities with Mathias that were becoming no longer ignorable to him. He desperately wished to rest his weary body.

Alucard glanced to Yoko as Cullen walked over to the door to wait for him, but the girl only flashed him an understandable smile. "It's okay, go on and get some rest. You look tired and I can always talk to you later. I'm just glad you are here and not somewhere else out of our safe hands." The Belnades sorceress gently said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Come find me and Julius later, we can have a nice chat over tea and reminisce on good times." With a final smile Yoko left the room and Alucard joined Cullen at the door and followed the man into the corridors of the Bernhard sanctuary.

Cullen led him into a more private wing of the expansive clock tower and guided Alucard to small but quaint room that lacked any windows to keep out the unwanted rays of sunlight. "I know it's not much but I hope it will suit you." Cullen apologized, squirming lightly under Alucard's intense eyes. Alucard took in the small room bathed in lamplight finding it was decorated in various pieces of antiquity and held an elaborate four post bed. If this was what Cullen considered as 'not much' then Alucard was curious what he considered a 'master suite' to be. "No, this is perfect. Thank you Cullen." Alucard thanked him, bowing lightly in respect to the man once more.

Cullen reached up and scratched the back of his head. "You will find a washroom just across the hall if you should wish to use it and there are fresh linens stocked there. If you leave your clothing in there a servant will clean them and return them to you post haste, I believe you will find some clothing in the chest over there." Alucard nodded at Cullen's information as the young man gestured toward the dark oak chest. "If there are any new developments that are pressing I will send one of my agents or tell you myself otherwise rest as long as you like." Cullen bid him as he smiled good-naturedly before shutting the room's door behind him as he left, leaving Alucard to his quarters.

Alucard sighed deeply at last being left alone. As tempting as it was to go straight to the wash room to clean the filth from his skin it was not tempting enough to overthrow his want and need of rest. Not paying much heed to the room Alucard limped over to the bed without trying to hide it any longer and eased himself onto the bed to lay on his stomach. Letting his eyes flutter shut he sighed deeply, appreciative of the solitude for the moment. It had been too long since he'd rested. Truly rested. He had not done so peacefully in a long while but knowing he was safe from Satan's sights and hands and back with his comrades and his once lost father he now knew he could. A small smile tugged at Alucard's dark lips as he thought of his safety and of his father's oddly soothing presence until he fell quickly into sleep, the smile remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it pleases me to no end to have Laura call Dracula "Stupid Belmont" or "insert something insulting here Belmont". I'm going to be abusing this I think, within reason of course. :)
> 
> Also, Yay. Alucard and Dracula are reunited and we learn a smidge more about these Keepers of Hell.
> 
> Most of the Keepers of Hell are bosses or enemies in the CV series but Kraken, Nephilim, and Tiamat are not. Nephilim were the offspring of God's children and Tiamat is from Mesopotamian religion/myth and Kraken… well we all remember the Kraken from Clash of the Titans. I have to admit though I was pulling Kraken and Tiamat from my love of Final Fantasy I and wanted to throw it in somehow. But enough of that they'll show up in person eventually to give Dracula something to kill most cruelly. Mwahahha!


	19. Iniquitous of Ingress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point the chapters will come off the press slower. I'm still ahead by 5 or so chapters but things are becoming a little harder and are taking longer since I'm literally flying by the seat of my pants without any real direction other than a phantom understanding of "ok this is what I need to include in this and this is how its kinda gonna end and there needs to be some clinical porn... now write!". Did you know exploration and action/death scenes are hard to write? It's so much easier when you're just playing the game and it takes hours to get to the boss to whoop its butt. Damn the Keepers of Hell are killing me here and I have EIGHT of them on top of Satan! Ugh... D:

Alucard shot up in bed, breath heavy and eyes wide as he blinked away the fog of sleep and the unnerving whispers of Satan that had been tormenting him there. Looking around quickly he half expected to find himself back in his gilded cage at the satanic cathedral but sighed in relief when he found the antiqued decorated room he had been led to earlier by the Order of Shadows commander. Pulling himself into a seated position, Alucard slid to the center of the bed and rested his head in his clawed hands as he tried to rid himself of the fear that was creeping up his spine at the harsh reminder of Satan's ever looming presence. Would he ever be free of the demon? Even here in apparent safety the monster could seem to reach him.

With his head still held, Alucard bent his hand enough out of his view so that he could see his right wrist covered by the nearly black green of his coat. Lifting his head from his hands he shrugged the comforting material from his shoulders and let it pool around his hips but for the moment kept his eyes away from his right hand but knowing he needed to look. Finally gathering the nerve he turned the wrist over, unable to stop his heart from falling at the sight.

The blight on his skin was still there, the physical mark of Satan's far reaching hold over him. Alucard shivered at the whispers of his dreams. Lifting his wrist up and into better light Alucard observed his mark that he had not seen since he'd very first encountered Satan in the founder's quarters. He'd not bothered to look at it during his confinement under Mathias' supervision and had actually forgotten about it. Alucard was disturbed to see the marring had seemed to evolve since he'd last witnessed it.

There was now a whelp on the thin skin of his wrist in a loose 'S' shape that, had his arms not already been tinged a creeping red from where he'd drank the Reaver's blood eons ago, he was sure he would find the mark red. From this small blight, black veins were writhing out and up his arm in stark contrast to his red flesh. He found these snake-like veins were a darker shade than they had once been. Alucard clenched his fist at the sight, curling his lip into a snarl at the mark; this Mark of the Damned, Mark of the Devil, Mark of the Beast. It did not matter it was all the same. It was a sign of Satan's chosen disciples and servants and Alucard wanted not to be thrown into that category.

Perhaps had he known of the long term effects of giving into Satan's sly words so easily when he had been possessed he would have fought harder against him. But it had been so devastatingly hard and he had been so confused under his influence. It was like a candle trying to stay lit in the wake of a hurricane's winds but it did not ease Alucard's guilt. He'd still been the one that had said ' _yes_ ' to Satan's promise to rid himself of his inner darkness that he was so frightened of giving into. He could have denied him but he didn't... These far reaching affects were to be his punishment and he knew this. He would have to bear the burden of his choices and learn to deal.

" _Do you like my mark?"_

Alucard snapped his head up and looked wildly around the room, fear seizing his heart in its cold hand so crushingly that, had he been living, it would have cut his breath short. He could see nothing only the empty room around him but he could feel _him_.

" _Trevor… You won't escape my grasp forever, little one..."_

"No. No. No. You're not here, I'm safe." Alucard whispered to himself, covering his head with his arms.

" _For now… I will always come for you my beautifully marked child..."_

Alucard wanted to hyperventilate at the disembodied voice that seemed to surround him but the voice and the undesired aura that was completely Satan left as suddenly as it came, leaving the vampire alone again. Alucard remained still as his body was slowly released from the intense fear that the demon brought out in him, if not because of whom the creature was or even his insidious plan he had for him, then perhaps because of his unmatchable strength. Alucard could never match Satan's strength and would always be at his mercy. Alucard had the deepest loathing for Satan but his fear far outweighed it and Satan relished in it. He knew he did.

Finally able to bring himself to move Alucard lowered his arms and looked warily around the small room, completely expecting the demon to show himself and whisk him away to untold horrors again. But it didn't happen. He was utterly alone in the room, just him and the flickering lamps and the light and shadows they cast. Sighing loudly Alucard slid from his perch on the bed, grabbing his cloak in his hand as he did to approach the door. He found the soreness from before was nothing more than a dull ache much to his relief.

Cracking the door Alucard peeked out into the hall and found it thankfully deserted. It didn't appear to be a wing that was overly used by the Bernhard sorcerers and he could not sense any close by. He silently thanked Cullen for having the mind to give him a room far from the hustle and bustle of everything much preferring solitude more times than to have company, that was something that hadn't changed his entire life as being a creature of darkness. He welcomed the serenity of silence.

Stepping out in the hall, ignoring the chill that touched his bare chest, he padded over to the room that was the washroom Cullen had mentioned and slipped inside. The room was small but bore the marks of feminine design and décor, the walls were a deep red with knick knacks and tapestries of mythical creatures hung along the wall, the largest was over the tub and depicted a virgin holding a tame unicorn in her arms. There was a sink and a large ornate mirror hung over it to the side and a large claw footed tub against the wall.

Laying his coat on a table and grabbing some linen from a shelf he approached the tub wanting nothing more than to soak in a nice hot bath for a while in an effort to clean the taint from his skin. He noted that the Bernhard's apparently had plumbing which he was thankful for as he turned the hot water tap on to start filling the tub. Filling a tub by hand was time consuming and tedious and in his opinion it was more practical to simply find a stream to wash in which he had done many times. The cold had never bothered him anyway, not like it would a living man. To him there was something tranquil about lying exposed in the cold bubbling creeks and streams, bathed in lunar light and watching the moon cross a well worn path across the sky and he found he missed that experience now.

Alucard ran a finger along the water and tested it as he let the water reach an appropriate level, turning the tap off when he was satisfied. Stripping his trousers and boots off he laid them with his cloak, intending to let the servant to take them to be washed knowing it would be nice to have some clean clothing. He'd forgotten to grab anything from his room to cover his body but the wing was secluded enough he figured there would be none to hide his indecency from when he made the short few steps back to his room. Looking at his hips Alucard winced as he noticed the bruising from where Mathias had so roughly held them as he'd had his way with him. He glowered at the sickly fading purple and green bruises that were obvious hand marks. Who knew even a vampire could bruise if struck or grabbed hard with enough force. Alucard touched at them gingerly as he cursed the damned acolyte for leaving his mark.

Holding his hair the vampire stepped slowly into the scalding water and slid carefully down into it. Alucard let out a purr of approval as the hot water enveloped his body, and slid until only his neck and head was outside the liquid, adjusting his hair to lie outside the tub for the moment. The young man allowed himself to smile at the little pleasure having always preferred scalding hot baths, he enjoyed the way it actually warmed his otherwise cold skin. He could almost pretend he was still a warm-blooded man taking a bath. He sat for a moment to enjoy it before grabbing a fluffy rag and dunking it to run along his body, wiping away the dirt and grime that had settled itself on his flesh and between his slender claws until the water began to take on a murky look. He took care to be careful as he cleaned his bruised hips, back and further down so as not to aggravate the minute twinge of pain that still remained there.

Finished with his body Alucard started to dunk his head in the water but stopped deciding he'd rather have fresh water. The water was filthy with dirt and was already starting to become warm instead of hot against his eternally frigid body. He was bemoaned that hot water hardly ever stayed that way long once he entered it since he acted like nothing more than a large block of ice to the liquid. Letting the water out and wiping the walls of the tub to clean the clinging grim with his rag he tossed it to the basket meant for the dirty linens and filled it anew before settling himself back into the delightfully hot water to finish his cleaning ritual.

Alucard closed his eyes and let his body slide down into the water to soak his hair, not bothering to come back up. He would not drown so there was no need for him to go back for air; instead he ran his slender claws through his hair and along his scalp as he attempted to remove any filth that may have collected there. Satisfied when his hair felt smooth and dirt free Alucard removed his hands from the water-silky strands and let himself lie at the bottom of the tub to soak up the pleasant warmth from the water.

Alucard sighed in complete bliss in his watery sanctuary, refusing to think about any of the ill thoughts that usually plagued him and instead focused on the sensual feel of the water on his bare skin. For a great length of time he remained there underwater until the warmth was starting to leave it, much to Alucard's dysphoria. He did not move or open his eyes though, not yet. He still delighted in the feel of the water even if it wasn't as hot. As the vampire lie there his mind eventually began to wander until it settled on something that was never far from his inner thoughts.

Trapped in his placid little world away from the hurts and judgment of the world Alucard let himself imagine his father - no Dracul. Dracula. The Dragon. His _sire_ – in his entire dark splendor.

…A Dark chaotic mane of hair that twisted down along his shoulders and back that would fall often into twin blood drop eyes that smoldered in the dark shadows of his castle.

Alucard groaned at the image of Dracula, one of his hands moving to press and fondle at his twitching arousal before stroking it lightly to his recollection of the vampire lord.

…Fiercely angled cheeks that led to pale lips that need only curl into a characteristic snarl to send the masses running or his servants flocking to his feet, a broad muscular chest that matched the rest of his well developed body that the vampire lord showed proudly to the world as he brought it to its knees.

Alucard's unneeded breath hitched as he sped up his strokes to his visions of Dracula, arching in his watery containment as he quietly groaned out half names and words that the water engulfed and silenced.

…A husky voice that was laced with a commanding tone that all his servants must heed, a body that rippled and radiated with unmeasured power and allure that sang its dark dominating song to all his dark children's blood, strong purposeful hands that had brought the downfall of monster and demons alike and had crushed Satan within their might, broad but calculating clawed fingers that he wished the vampire lord would run along his body…

Alucard's hand that was feverishly pumping away at his arousal closed down around it hard when he felt his body clench violently, reaching his orgasm. A puff of white clouding into the water to dissipate as he arched severely, crying out Dracula's name, the sound escaping the confines of the water and into the hanging air above. Alucard took a moment to recover; sucking water into his lifeless lungs and pushing it back out as he tried to get control of his quivering body and scattered mind, his mental image of his sire fading from his mind's eye. Only then did the pang of guilt begin to set in at what he had been doing. Opening his eyes that still held faint whisps of lust, Alucard pushed himself out of the water but did not get up, choosing to sit in the long cold water as his water dripping hair clung to his face and neck.

Alucard let his eyes flutter shut as he cursed his dark desire wishing he could will away what he knew was wrong. Why did his blood torment him so? Was it because he was a creation of the vampire lord and was damned to pine for his master like they do? Alucard realized he was fighting a losing battle against this desire and he feared where it would lead him or what his father would do if he remembered what had happened within that infernal dream. He still held out hope the man did not remember that select part and only of Astarte. Dracula said nothing of it yet so maybe he had lucked out…

"Did my ears deceive me?"

The voice of Soma made Alucard flinch. The vampire opened his darkness filled eyes and was greeted by the lord of shadow standing beside the tub and looking down at him with his usual cocky smirk. Alucard glared up at Soma but said nothing to either agree or disagree. He had been caught with his dark secret, he knew this, but he wished of all people it hadn't been this person to find out.

"My, my. You really do have some daddy issues don't you?" Soma chuckled at him, lifting one eyebrow. Alucard's lip twitched and his glare deepened but he still said nothing. Soma kneeled down beside the tub and grabbed several strands of Alucard's soaked white hair and fed them through his fingers as Alucard jerked angrily away from his hand causing the other to chuckle. "You're a real piece of work, Alucard, I'll give you that. But I guess in all honesty how can't you feel some sort of attraction for Dracula?" Soma narrowed his eyes at Alucard and leaned closer as he dropped his voice huskily, "You can just feel the power rolling off of the man, it practically calls for immediate subservience and that's just from the outside looking in. I can only imagine what it feels like to be his creation who feels that irresistible call for servitude far stronger than any other. It really is only natural that you want to be completely dominated by it." Soma reached for Alucard but the vampire's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist to stop him, narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't touch me, Soma. Leave now." Alucard warned as he threw the young man's hand back.

Alucard knew that this new lord of shadow was stronger than he, as any lord of shadow would be; it was the gift of losing one's light to complete darkness that fueled the creature's strength, no matter by what means it was achieved. Soma had not desired this fate but Celia had sealed it thoroughly long ago so that the caring virtuous child he once knew was indeed long gone from this body. It was replaced by something malevolent and if the young man chose to he could overpower Alucard though he would give him a hell of a fight. It was an annoying fact but Alucard did not care, choosing instead to defy and challenge his advances.

Soma snorted at his words but his smile did not leave his face. "Touché. Don't be that way Alucard, you know it's true. Now tell me… how valuable do you consider this little bit of nefarious information?"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Alucard choked out, his eyes briefly widening before narrowing dangerously at the amount of gall Soma had for trying this. "Forget it, Soma." He finished, refusing to give in to the boys bait. Soma clucked his tongue thoughtfully as he let one of his hands leisurely brush the top of the water to form little swirls, "With information like this I could go straight to Dracula and see what he thinks about his son lusting so completely for him." Alucard glowered at the insufferable lord of shadow but the threat was a very damning one for him. He didn't know if Dracula truly knew… His father may not trust Soma but what if he had forgotten and all he needed was for it to be mentioned for him to remember the dream totally? Alucard let his eyes slip shut as he pressed one hand to his forehead. "Let me guess… you still desire to conquer Dracula's son to make yourself feel like a real man." Alucard did not ask, he stated, unable to keep the vicious bite from his dry words. He flicked his black eyes open and glared at Soma. " _You_ are a real piece of work, Soma." He threw the young man's words back at him.

Soma laughed at him but shrugged, swirling his finger closer to Alucard's submerged midsection. "What can I say? I've been drawn to your mystique since I saw you." Soma flicked water onto Alucard's chest then ran a finger along it as he smirked devilishly at the other vampire. "Besides I know what you really did to earn your freedom from Satan. I'm not stupid; I could see the unusual gimp to your walk that had nothing to do with any old injuries and the way you were in pain… You offered your body up to that acolyte and he let you go. Even now through this water I can see the fading bruises from someone's hands on your hips…" Alucard jerked his head away from Soma's penetrating eyes as he massaged his head in an effort to rid himself of the visual headache at his side.

"Now, what do you say? Pay my toll for the information or I go tell daddy your little secret?" Alucard rubbed his head harder desperately wishing he'd just punch the young man in his face but he bit back the desire. Sighing in defeat and not willing to chance the possibility of reminding his father of his discretion he was about to agree. What would it matter if he suffered through someone else undesired advances? He'd deal with the shame of feeling like a whore instead of a warrior later. Alucard opened his mouth to agree to Soma's sufferable terms but was interrupted before he could.

"Leave my son be."

Alucard jerked his head up at the familiar rugged voice and saw his father looming in the doorway, his red eyes flashing dangerously at Soma. Caught, the lord of shadow at Alucard's side sighed, pulling away from the tub. He cast a knowing smirk back down at Alucard, mouthing 'lucky' to him before he walked calmly forward as he shoved his hand in his pockets where he was most fond of keeping them. He smirked at Dracula as he passed him but slipped out of the room without another word much to Alucard's relief.

"Father." Alucard addressed Dracula, sliding a little further into the water in a failed attempt to cover his bare body with the translucent liquid. "I was not expecting you." Alucard calmly told his father as the man approached him, noting his flesh was not as pale as usual meaning he had fed recently. He fleetingly wondered if one of the Bernhard sorcerers had been the one to become his dinner. He pushed the thought aside and attempted, in light of his previous acts beneath the water of the tub, to not notice the way his father's flesh toned chest flexed beneath his cloak as he walked closer. He cursed himself harshly for the thought and tried to keep it from showing on his face.

"I'm glad I found you…" Dracula cast a look over his shoulder, "I am not overly fond of that wannabe vampire lord of shadow."Dracula turned back to his child to run his eyes over his bared child that was only hidden by the fragmented water he was seated in. "Especially if he is trying to coerce my child with some form of blackmail." Alucard gulped visibly, unsure if his father had been there the entire time and heard the entire conversation. He hoped not. To every God there was he hoped not.

"Tell me, Trevor. What did that boy want out of you?" Dracula asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Alucard laughed bitterly as he lifted one red stained hand out of the water and twisted it midair, "You do not want to know. Just forget it. He is just a pest is all." Alucard started to drop it back into the water but his father seized it gently and held it in place. The younger vampire looked up at his father and watched him seat himself on the side of the tub with his hand still in his grasp as he looked at it. He was confused for a moment until he realized it was the hand that bore Satan's blighted mark. Feeling foolish for forgetting it he pulled his wrist from Dracula's calculating stare and held it to his chest.

"What is that?" Dracula asked, gesturing toward Alucard's hand that he held tightly to his chest. Alucard looked away from his father's form, unable to face the man in light of his brand being discovered. He had a feeling Dracula had a suspicion of what it was but he would enlighten him anyways. "I told you before long ago… I gave into Satan's call to be his servant and now I am gifted with this mark to remind me forever more of that ill thought decision." Alucard bitterly announced, pulling his arm back from his torso to look at the creeping darkness there. "I imagine this mark is a manifestation of Satan's sway over me. A painful reminder of it."

Dracula gently took Alucard's shoulder in hand causing the younger to look back to his father's demanding attention even if the man had not intended it to be interpreted in that way. "I swear to you Trevor, we will defeat Satan so you no longer have to suffer through his existence. There has to be a way, even if it means sealing him again in the castle." Dracula promised him, staring deeply into Alucard's glowing amber eyes with his flaring red ones, his vocal promise shimmering in his eyes as well. "I hope so, father…" Alucard sighed, lowering his head as he slipped his arm back in the water to hide it from sight.

Dracula stared at Alucard for a moment before he spoke again. "I know how you like your baths Trevor but your skin is starting to prickle. You should probably get out." Alucard turned his head and was greeted by a smirking Dracula. He returned the smirk knowing that his skin was indeed becoming crinkled by the soak. His father handed him his towel before rising from the tub and turning to allow him some privacy out of respect. Alucard was thankful for that and rose dripping wet from the tub, careful to step onto the plushy rug on the floor so as not to slip and padded his body dry with great care. Once he was dry enough he started to dry his hair but instead just wrapped the red towel around his neck to dry his hair back in his quarters. His father likely came to talk not stand as he dried himself. Grabbing another towel to wrap around his lower half he announced he was done so that the elder vampire could turn around. Alucard walked Dracula to his quarters and as soon as they arrived he went straight for the dresser, throwing the towel around his neck to the bed. Dracula pulled a padded chair out from a writing desk beside the bed and sat in it, looking around the room as Alucard busied himself finding something to wear. The young vampire dug through the drawer and retried a long lace up shirt, finding some amusement that it was a deep shade of green as he slipped it over his head, the hem falling to a little past his knees. Alucard pawed through the drawer but could find no bottoms and gave up, deciding he was decent enough since the tunic was long. Surely his father could forgive him for not being completely decent. Tugging the towel from his hips free Alucard joined his father beside the bed, sitting himself on its edge.

Dracula smiled at Alucard's chosen garb as he leaned back and made himself comfortable in the large plush chair he occupied, lifting one hand to rest on his chin as he looked his child up and down. Alucard gave his father a warning look, daring him to say anything. "I assume you came to talk, father?" Alucard smoothly said to the other man, folding the towel and setting it to the side as he grabbed the one meant for his hair. Dracula nodded slightly, not moving his knuckles from his stubble covered chin. "I do but my main reason for coming was to check on you, you've slumbered for four days straight."

"Four days?" Alucard questioned in surprise, padding his long pale hair with his towel, "I slept that long? I swear all I do is sleep these days. You should have woken me up." He glumly admitted, closing his eyes as he concentrated on soaking the water from his head. Dracula chuckled at him. "Whether you think you needed it or not is irrelevant. If your body wishes to rest then it will do so. You were completely exhausted when you arrived here from escaping Satan and it was obvious. I would not have dared rouse you from sleeping having seen you so weary and it hurt nothing. Laura demands we do nothing and simply wait for Satan to make himself known so why not let you rest?" Dracula shrugged, "I do not agree with Laura's orders but she is not a simple minded creature. She is wise and older than I so I have fought my desire to track the angel down myself. Believe me though, it has been very hard."

Alucard chuckled at that, knowing how impulsive the man can be and how hard it is to temper his impulsive ways. "Indeed, I am sure." Alucard turned his head started padding the other side of his head as he waited for Dracula to speak, knowing there was more. The vampire lord cleared his throat and reached into his red cloak to reach for something. "While you slept I retrieved something for you from the castle." Alucard watched Dracula pull out the 'Alucard' sword and his hands froze in his hair, instinctively feeling a terrible fear as he saw Dracula brandishing it, images of the past coming forward of his father lunging at him and stabbing him in the chest with the same sword. Dracula's face became strained seeing the fear on his face and he was quick to set the sword down on the writing desk in an attempt to ease his child. "I promise you have no reason to fear that sword or me any longer, Trevor. I was wrong and I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused in trying to erase your pain. I was foolish." Alucard's fear abated and he was able to continue drying his hair, shaking his head at Dracula. "Don't be sorry. The past is in the past. We should only look ahead to the future instead of dwelling on things we can not change." Alucard wisely refuted while mentally chastised his hair for being so thick; it was going to take a while to dry properly. "In any case I am pleased to have the sword back… I thought that heirloom lost when Satan was freed." Alucard mused thoughtfully as he pulled all his hair to one side of his neck and squeezed the towel into it.

Dracula nodded and made a thoughtful sound as he noticed something missing from his son. "Trevor…where is the rosary?" Alucard's hands stilled in their ministrations and his eyes widened as his hand flew to his neck, remembering Mathias tossing it aside before their lustful session. He'd forgotten all about it in his haste to flee and now, he sourly realized, that heirloom may be gone forever. "I left it at the satanic cult's cathedral in my cell." Alucard admitted sadly, cursing himself harshly. "I am sorry." Alucard apologized as he looked down knowing that the little necklace must have meant a lot to his father for the man to have kept it as long as he did despite his wrath toward God and he had just up and left it like it was nothing.

Dracula waved his free hand in the air showing no amount of regard for the lost necklace, "Don't worry about it, Trevor. It is nothing to get upset about. It was only a trinket and like your sword I'm sure I can retrieve it for you as well. I would much rather you have returned safely here without it than to still be back in that cursed place with it around your neck." Alucard's dark lips pulled into a faint smile at his father's words knowing he meant them. "I'm relieved that you haven't given up on all of your humanity…" Alucard quietly said knowing he was likely the only person that got to see this caring side of the man that was The Dragon. But it was still a far cry from the demon of a man he glimpsed millennia ago before he put his father to sleep.

"You love to point out how 'human' I am and how much I am like 'Gabriel', don't you?" Dracula huffed at his progeny, crossing his arms across his chest. "You never knew me as a man, son. I was not the most sinless of men, this I can promise you." Alucard shrugged at his father's words, realizing his father would not accept the fact even if it were staring him in his face, which in a way it was. Alucard was the representation of his humanity much like the little boy in Dracula's dreams. The man simply would not admit it willingly even when he knew it. "I didn't have to know you as 'Gabriel' to know what your humanity looks like."

For several moments father and son sat in comfortable silence, Alucard struggling with drying his hair and Dracula taking quiet amusement as he watched. After Alucard quietly mumbled how much he disliked his hair for the umpteenth time he finally cast the towel to the side and ran his fingers through his dry but damp locks, deciding it would have to do. He turned to his father and realized the man was staring at him, noting there was something in the man's eyes that he hadn't noticed before. He started to break the silence but his father beat him to it.

"Do fledglings develop carnal desires for their sires?"

Alucard flinched at his own question being thrown at him and he felt himself whither beneath it, shifting uncomfortably at his father's unwavering gaze. He could not stop the dread building in him or the understanding that Dracula remembered all too well what had happened within his dream. Now he was going to have to face those consequences he had not dared consider before now. "Father, I-I…"Alucard trailed off, unsure what to say. What could he say? There were no words that could hide his intentions and he'd plainly told the man to his face assuming he would never see him again. It was the sole reason he'd revealed this sin to him in an effort to clear his conscious and make his father understand it was not his fault in the least. It was Astarte's spell and his vile wants. "You remember everything from Astarte's attack." Alucard's voice was meek to his own ears as he stated the obvious.

Dracula nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of his child as he crossed his legs elegantly. "I do."

Alucard lowered his eyes unable to meet his father's any longer at the admission. "I am sorry… I-I should not have played the part I did in egging the situation further. I should have stopped you…" His father said nothing and Alucard began to fear what the man was thinking or what he was planning to do. The possibilities made him shudder visibly. "My deplorable wants are not your own and I should have respected that. For that I will accept whatever punishment you wish to give me." Alucard sighed, his head sagging to allow his damp hair to cover his face so that he did not have to see his father's scornful face that he was sure was there.

"How long have you had these feelings toward me, Trevor?" Dracula's voice betrayed no malice or disgust only curiosity but still he refused to look up. The younger vampire wanted to laugh at the question. How long had he pinned so hard for his debauched desire to have his very own father's lips and hands all over his body? He did not know, not really. He'd always felt some strong pull toward his father in the past but he'd been caught up in his quest for vengeance to consider it anything other than his desire to kill the man, but then he'd shifted that vengeance to Zobek and Satan. After that he still found that odd sensation that made him gravitate to his father and it was only during the endless night when he'd revived Dracula, had these feelings begin to twist and shift another direction. Or perhaps they had simply revealed themselves to be what they always were and what he had only ignored because of how _wrong_ it was.

"Trevor?" Dracula's voice held a hint of command as he said his name from his lack of reply and he knew he could not refuse his question.

"Since you revived me I think…" Alucard admitted slowly as he forced his voice to stay even and not crack like it wanted, "…I've felt some tug from your blood ever since that moment and as I've aged and matured in the grasp of endless nights, and come to know you as more than a simple monster, I began to realize I wanted…" Alucard sighed, still unable to admit it out loud. It felt wrong. It was wrong. The younger vampire began to scratch lightly at the hem of his sleeve to try and occupy himself as he tried to bare himself of his vile want and insatiable desires.

"I remember the first time I could put a name to it." Alucard started again, pulling at a now loose hem on the sleeve. "After my first nightmare by Satan's hands… I asked you to a game at the vampire chessboard. Do you remember?" Alucard titled his head slightly to look at his father through the veil of his hair, seeing an emotionless mask on the other's face. Dracula nodded at him, "I remember… I thought it amusing for you to seek me out just for something as silly as a mere game of chess to quiet your nightmare but you were insistent, as you put it, 'to not have to remember long gone specters'. I seem to remember you losing quite miserably too."

Alucard smiled lightly at his father's impeccable memory. "I did… but as I watched you stroll around the board, making your moves with the utmost care I didn't see you as my father…" Alucard paused as he tried to gather what he felt at that moment for the first time. "I saw only Dracul prowling around that board fixing me with flashing dangerous eyes as he destroyed my pieces one by one, jeering and taunting me as he stood triumphantly over my smashed totems. I could almost see the aura of your overwhelming power and self-assuredness as you approached me to announce your victory over me and I wanted so much, at that moment, for you to just drape that alluring confidence over me and to mold me in your hands just like you had done with the chessboard totems. I think it's why I asked you to games on that wicked board... I enjoyed you defeating me." Alucard let out a shaky breath as he looked back down to his lap and fixed both his claws into the material of the bed, "It's your blood that absolutely sings to my feral side to bow at your feet and offer myself up to you in worship like you are some dark god. God, I tried to fight it but it never left me and has only gotten worse. I have tried so hard to will these wants away but I have failed. These feelings have to have been born from my dark feral nature."

Dracula silently observed his child as he clung onto the bed for what seemed to be dear life, his red tinged claws digging into the material that was fraying under the bite of his nails. The younger vampire was trembling slightly having admitted so much to him. "I guess my rash decision has caused you more strife than I ever thought." Dracula finally mused out loud, his tone hinting at his regret. Alucard immediately looked up and shook his head feverishly, refusing to let Dracula take the fall for his feelings. "No, I didn't mean it like that. You cannot blame yourself for this; you did not inflict this curse on me with the intention of luring me into your arms for such reasons. This is my sin, not yours."

Dracula made a tired sound in his throat and rose slowly from his chair, stepping to the bed in front of his son. Alucard looked away from his father quickly, fully expecting to feel the biting sting of the man's hand across his face but he was surprised when his father took his chin gently in hand and turned his face up fully so that he was forced to look him in his blood like eyes. "Laura, it seems, was correct." The vampire lord said simply as he rubbed a battle rough thumb along the younger vampire's cheek. Alucard furrowed his brow at Dracula's enigmatic sentence. What did that mean? He started to open his mouth to ask but his father shook his head at him to silence him.

"Trevor… do you want it?" Dracula quietly asked him.

Alucard stared up at his father, blinking his gold eyes up at him as he tried to decipher the message, noting an odd light glinting in his father's eyes that he dared not name. Surely his father was not offering his afflicted desire up to him. …Was he? "Father…what are you saying?"

Dracula leaned closer, still holding his son's chin firmly in place as he whispered again. "Do you want it?"

"Yes." Alucard could not bite back his reply quick enough and cursed his wanton desire for ruling his tongue to respond. He started to rush out some quick apology and to take back his word, but he was unable to do it before his father closed the small space between them, placing his blood warmed lips on his own in a terribly gentle way. "F-Father?" Alucard breathed in confusion as he pulled back, gold eyes burning with confusion at the elder vampire's action. He gasped gently as Dracula pushed him back onto the bed, the younger easing himself back across the cushy material on his elbows as he crawled away, still not understanding his father's actions or why he was doing them. Was it a trick or some test?

"Father?" He tried again as Dracula crawled on top of him, resting himself on his knees over Alucard's waist as he shrugged his crimson cloak from his shoulders to reveal the entirety of his upper body that had been hardened through his battles as a man. The sight made Alucard shudder in want, his feral lusts licking away at his body to heat it and beg him to give in. Unnerved by Dracula's silence he tried a third time to call to his father, "Fa-". A finger on his lips stopped him and Dracula leaned down until his lips were by Alucard's ear and whispered. "You are my child and I will do anything for you that you wish. If you desire to have me touch you and love you in unchaste ways then you will have it."

Alucard groaned at the admission and allowed Dracula to pull him up into his arms, forcing him to notice the sinew of muscle flexing beneath the skin as the man did, and the way his body burned warmly with his recent feeding. "It's wrong…" He weakly refuted to his father but the man laughed not-unkindly at his words. "What is truly wrong with a father showing his son how much he means to him? I will not be swayed by the judgment of others. If it is what you want then so do I." When Dracula sought his mouth again he gave in, unable to ignore his growing desire for the situation at hand and how long he had pinned for it and for _'Dracula'_.

Alucard returned the kiss gently at first; unsure how to react in his father's hands but the steadfast demanding mouth of his father eased him out of the awkward gesture and he returned it passionately, throwing himself forcibly against his father with a guttural growl. Dracula chuckled into his mouth at his enthusiasm, the whiskers on his chin and face scratching lightly at Alucard's smooth features. Dracula teased his lips with his demanding tongue but refused to let Alucard return the gesture. Alucard made a sound caught between a growl and a moan as he tried desperately to win out their duel of mouths, but he knew he would not be able to defeat the dominating Dracula, conceding to him his victory to thoroughly claim his mouth with his tongue. Alucard sighed in surprise and loss when Dracula broke the connection of their lips to grab him and flip their positions so that he was now straddling his father's hips. Alucard knew this was his consolation prize for losing their fight for domination or maybe it was just so his father could better view his ruffled child in the candlelight and admire the lines of his saliva that were left from their tongue-duel. He did not know or care at that moment and instead dove back at his father, twisting his claws into the chaotic black strands of Dracula's untamed hair as he forced their mouths together again, taunting his father's tongue back into his mouth with a pleased purr.

As he worshiped his father's tongue with his own, absolutely reveling in the deep pleasured groans he heard him make, he was aware of Dracula's claws pushing up beneath his long tunic. Alucard shivered as the man brushed his hand against his growing arousal and then up along his angled torso, pushing the material up to tickle his skin. Breaking away from Dracula's mouth and ignoring the growl of disapproval, Alucard attacked his father's neck with a flurry of lips and tongues that ceased the disapproving groan of the other. He nipped lightly at the pulsing vein there, finding himself desperately wanting to bite down but refrained from doing so without permission. Instead he continued to suck lewdly at the blushing skin around his father's flexing neck, finding his abeyant sexual side surfacing with a vengeance he had not known possible.

Alucard hissed as his father's claws dug into his back beneath his tunic but ignored the pain and the feel of blood rolling down his back to continue his assault on Dracula's body. He left one hand in his father's unruly hair and let the other slide across the pink skin as he nuzzled against his chest, licking lavishly against one nipple as his hair teased and tickled the skin. The deep gravely moan of approval spurred him on and he nipped it lightly but not enough to draw blood, forcing Dracula back to the bed with his hair-free hand when he tried to rise up. He wasn't going to give up this power yet, not when he was enjoying it this much. He gave the other brown nub the same amount of attention before he moved down further, leaving long trails of saliva in wake of his mouth on the deliciously warm skin. He started to weave himself lower but Dracula pulled his hands from his tunic and seized the back of his neck, pulling him up to claim his mouth again in a fiery kiss before shoving his face to his neck and giving him an order.

"Drink." Dracula hissed huskily, cradling him with one hand in his pale hair and the other wrapped tightly around Alucard's midsection. Alucard faltered momentarily. He had not drunk his father's blood since the man used it to revive him after his possession by Satan at the end of the eternal night. To this day he still remembered the delectable and unique taste as he ravenously bit into his father's wrist to fill his mouth with the delicious blood. He wondered if the blood of an elder vampire was the equivalent of fine wine that had been aged to perfection. He'd be a liar if he did not admit to wishing to taste it again but he had too much pride to ask despite knowing the man would have willingly given it to him. As he sat there he felt his mouth water at the thought of getting to taste the blood again after eons of going without it.

"Drink…" Dracula ordered again, the demand thick in his accent as he pulled Alucard's head closer to the thrumming vein there. Giving the pulsing artery a loving lick, Alucard buried a hand deeper into the man's hair and pulled his father's head gently to the side, fighting his instinct to bite savagely and tear into the flesh there. With a low hiss he gently pierced the skin with his fangs and suckled greedily at the warm blood that flowed into his mouth, groaning in sync with Dracula as he drank deeply of it. The taste was as divine as he remembered it to be and he did not wish to part with it. After several moments of miserly feeding from the blood, in some perverse reflection of a child feeding from its mother, he gave a wanton cry as Dracula pulled him away from the life vein but his sound was silenced by Dracula's demanding lips again. Alucard's groaned at the complete debauchery of Dracula sucking and licking his own blood from his child's lips and mouth, finding he enjoyed it thoroughly.

Alucard sighed in absolute bliss as Dracula pushed him back and rose up with him to thread his hands beneath his dark green tunic. Alucard growled his approval as his father started to pull the material up with the intention of pulling it free of the younger vampire but his father's hand's stilled completely. Blinking his eyes open slowly he regarded his father through a haze of absolute lust but the sight of Dracula looking intently at his hips made the euphoria flee. Looking down he realized he had forgotten about the bruising on his hips that was still in the process of disappearing from his feeding from his father's blood. Despite the marks dissolving back into the pristine white they still screamed their silent story to anyone that viewed them.

Giving a startled guttural sound, Alucard grabbed his tunic from his father's hands and shoved it back down unceremoniously as he jerked away from the other vampire, looking away as the blood of his father allowed his cheeks to burn with shame.

"Trevor…" Dracula's word was quiet but riddled with an underscore of wrath most severe for the one that had caused the marks. "Did Mathias do that to you?" Alucard sighed deeply as he ran one hand along the back of his neck in shame as the brief moment of pleasure that once was, shattered completely in light of his secret coming to light. He refused to look his father in the face. "I had to do something to earn my freedom." Alucard flinched from the wave of anger that absolutely flowed from his father and he was in no hurry to see the look that crossed the man's features if his anger felt so tangible.

"If Satan has not slain his child then I will take great pleasure in ripping him apart myself for daring to touch you like that!" The vampire lord growled menacingly, rising from the bed and stalking a line in front of Alucard. The younger vampire watched his father's building rage, visible by his tense muscles and the glimpse of flashing eyes he could see through the man's tangled hair. He knew he should not admit his part in the act but his need to reveal everything to his father to clear his conscious urged him to do it. "He did not force me I offered myself willingly, father. I had hoped that by doing so I could break his resolve of serving Satan and convince him to free me." Alucard's features screwed up bitterly as he added dryly. "My plan worked better than I thought it would in some ways." Dracula physically jerked at the admission and whirled to stare disbelieving at his son, the boy dropping his eyes from the overly intense stare as he did. "You did what?! You allowed Satan's own vile spawn to violate you voluntarily?!" Dracula ran a hand roughly through his messed dark hair as he added, "How could you allow that? There are always other options than offering yourself so freely to our enemy Trevor!"

Alucard felt his temper flare at his father's dramatic reaction and he snarled loudly as he snapped his head up to fix Dracula with a strained and piercing gaze of his own. Wiping the mess of his father's blood from his chin he bared his teeth angrily, "What was I supposed to do?! I had few options open to me and _no one_ to help me!" Alucard cried, his voice cracking in a mix of anger and fear, "I did what I had to do to garner my freedom and I would do it again and again if need be! Perhaps you could have done better and I admit you probably would have figured a way out of there without stooping to my level but I had to do something with so little time left to me!" Dracula curled his lip at his son's insolent attitude and glared at him harshly. "But at the expense of your body? Damnit, Trevor! You are better than that and I am disappointed in you for going so low!" Alucard laughed haughtily at his father's words as he threw the man's once forgotten cloak at him, the man snatching it mid-air with an annoyed snatch. "Oh, you are one to talk, Prince of Darkness." Alucard snarled bitterly, now purposely aiming for a low blow over how inconsiderate the man was to his plight to save himself from Satan's horrors. He was rewarded with an obvious flinch at his cruel words but he was not done yet, his anger would not temper his next words.

"I am not the one that has waged war on God for centuries, killing thousands of innocent lives that included his own wife and son. If the worst thing I have ever done has been to sleep willingly with my enemy to save myself worse torments then I consider myself a saint next to you."

The complete shock and horror that crossed Dracula's face at the cruel words was fleeting. Despite his immense anger Alucard jumped severely when his father snarled deep in his chest and narrowed ferocious crimson eyes at him. The vampire lord's anger before now had been tolerable and nothing Alucard hadn't seen before, but the wrath he felt toward himself now was absolutely palpable. Never had this amount of anger been directed at him and he felt himself cowering at the raw power and the desire of the other to absolutely make him _suffer_ for his words. Where once Alucard's body was trembling in absolute anger it was now chased away and replaced with complete fear of the ferocious creature in front of him, realizing he'd been an absolute fool to dive so low in the heat of the argument. He regretted it now and he feared his father would make him regret it far more.

Thinking it would be wise to escape his father when he was so angered, Alucard rose from the bed warily and started to dash for the only exit. Dracula had no intentions of allowing it and was over him in the blink of an eye and had him seized by his throat and thrown mercilessly back onto the bed. Alucard gave a strangled yelp and grabbed at his father's iron clad hand in an attempt to rip it away, his black eyes wide and dominating the golden specs of his irises within. He stared horrified at the dark beast that he knew his father could be but never witnessed so personally. It was like looking into the man's dark past and seeing the twisted creature he once was and that was beyond frightening.

Alucard tried to fight back against his father's hold and yell at him but he could sparsely talk, so harsh was Dracula's hand on his throat. "You!" Dracula hissed as he bared his fangs, leaning deadly close to the squirming boy in his grasp, seeming to forget he was his son at all in light of the cruel words, treating him like a mere lesser servant. "I am your lord and master and you dare say such things to me?" Alucard tried to shake his head and speak but could only make the barest of whispers under that tight hand of Dracula. The young man truly began to fear for his life, finding his father's wrath far worse than Satan's wrath could ever be. He couldn't help but, in this moment alone, wish he were back facing down Satan's wickedness over his own father's.

"I could cast you back to your fate at Satan's hands if I wished it." Dracula hissed in a quiet whisper, his fingers pressure on his throat decreasing and increasing in intervals. "If you wish to sleep with the snakes then you can go back to them and leave my sights forever." Alucard's eyes widened impossibly further and blurred with unshed tears at the icy threats, the bloody tears leaking from his eyes at the awful aura of the other and the horrible words he didn't dare think the man would speak to him. In the past he would not have been so upset by Dracula's callous words but he'd become far too used to his father's affections in recent times and found it affected him horribly to bear witness to it. Catching a moment when Dracula's hand loosened enough to allow him to speak Alucard took it, screwing his face up bitterly.

"It is not your body and soul on the line, father!" He half whimpered half sobbed, getting back to the heart of their argument that had spiraled into this horrific scenario.

Dracula's hand froze on his throat at Alucard's pitiful admission. The elder vampire looked at the boy, _his son_ , lying before him clutching desperately at his bruising hand around his neck, his face a mask of absolute fear and horror that was stained red with his tears. The scene he was playing out completely sobered Dracula to what he had been doing to his own child in his wrath and he quickly ripped his hand away from Alucard with a deep growl. Before Alucard could say anything else his father disappear in a whirl of blood and shadow, leaving him alone in his room. Despite the horror of his father's wrath being abated for the moment Alucard could not stop the tears from coming and instead curled on his side in the bed and let them flow at the misery he felt at his father's callous and hurtful words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so at one point during this chapter I began singing Frozen's 'Let it Go'... The moment I read over Alucard mentally saying the cold never bothered him anyways I laughed. I had to. :P Leave it to me to see some faint tie between fandoms that are two complete opposites. I might have to draw a cloak variant of Elsa's dress for Alucard just for shits and giggles. He refuses to sing the song though no matter how pretty his accent is. *sighs*
> 
> Also... Nooooooooo! It took 19 chapters to FINALLY get some damn Dracula/Alucard and...and... ugh! I'm writing this shit and I'm disappointed. :( *sigh* No clinical porn yet sadly. I mind as well just rip that Dracula/Alucard tag off at this rate. *headdesk*


	20. Causatum of Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at chapter* ... I feel a need to edit this chapter but I have long gone brain dead to fix it. Apologies dear readers. My mind is gone from trying to hammer this out and my already sub-par writing suffers from it.

Dracula stood solemnly in the belfry of one of the bell towers, silent and numb. The sun had not quite yet set and its light still touched the inside of the tower in which he stood. The fading rays burned at his visible skin but the vampire lord did not take notice as his flesh was painfully scorched black by it. All that he was aware of was the scene he had left in his son's quarters, Alucard cowering and crying as he had tried so thoroughly to hurt him for the words the boy dared throw at him.

Dracula's lip twisted with remorse, wishing he had caught himself and stopped his cruel actions and even crueler words in the heat of the argument. He had been unhappy to discover Alucard had traversed a path he would _never_ have even considered a possibility. It was so… salacious. Licentious. Obscene. _Shameful._ It was far beneath Alucard to do such a thing and he was beyond shocked and upset to know his _son_ had lowered himself to that level to lay willingly, with an acolyte of all creatures, to garner his freedom. Dracula could not wrap his mind around the very idea and it brought the pangs of a migraine to even consider it.

Dracula made a sound that was some twisted mix of weariness and anger as he clenched his right hand into a fist before slamming it into the solid rock that made up the open window of the tower, the surface fracturing at the attack. The vampire stared harshly at his fist that was surrounded by the fresh cracks as his anger over the whole scenario licked ferociously at him, burning the man far more hotly than the receding rays of the sun was. He brought his fist back to strike the fractured spot again but he froze as his son's final words returned to him.

' _It is not your body and soul on the line, father!'_

Dracula's clenched his fist tighter and his shoulders fell at the remembered cracked sound of his son's accent forming the feeble proclamation from beneath his wrathful hands. The boy was right... It was not he that was suffering by Satan's hands; he only suffered because his son was suffering and now he had managed to make it ten-fold by his hurtful words thrown to compensate for his son's equally hurtful ones, no matter how true they may have been. It pained him far more to hear them hurled at him by one of the two parties that had died by his hand than it would have falling from anybody else's lips the world over. He should have stayed and comforted his child in wake of his callousness but instead he had fled… he felt great amounts of shame for doing such a thing. That was not how a parent should react when they hurt their child… Marie would not have left him that way. But then again, Marie would not have done with Alucard what he had been doing with him, would she? No, he was not Marie and never would be, for better or worse.

Dracula wished terribly he could reclaim the words he'd thrown at his son in his blinding rage; he did not mean them in the least. He would never willingly cast his son away, let alone into Satan's hands. He had reacted terribly to not only his son's actions to free himself but to his biting words. He should have tried to understand Alucard's stance of the situation instead of allowing his absolute hate of their enemy to cloud his judgment. It was unforgivable for him to snap at the boy as he did and treat him like nothing more than one of his lower servants in his rage over such a touchy insult. Alucard was no servant… he was all he had left in this world and he wished to keep him by his side for as long as they lived their dark lives. He'd done a fine job of that, he realized soberly. Dracula could still vividly remember the fear in the child's eyes when he'd had his hand around his neck as his darkness of old had reared it's monstrous head… perhaps some form of that old darkness remembered Alucard's role in banishing it and had allowed it to happen in some form of revenge. He did not know or care. All he cared about is that he'd allowed it to happen to the one person it should not have ever happened to. Dracula shivered visibly at the memory as he turned back to the dimming world beyond the clock tower, his eyes searching the horizon until he found the faint silhouette of his castle.

He would seek his son out and attempt to apologize… just not now. The old wound had been torn open anew by Alucard's words and it was still too fresh to attempt reconciling now. He was far too wrapped within this dark anger that those dreadful words had brought out in him and it needed to be abated somehow and he did not wish to be near his son in the off chance he might lash out so blindly again. Only after he had calmed himself would he chance to approach Alucard and reconcile with him… hopefully his son would be accepting in light of everything. For now he would go to the one place where he had always freely let his darkness be unbound in all its destructive force. His castle had always suffered his wrath. If he tore a wall down a much grander wall would arise from its rubble. If he knocked a tower from its perch a far taller one would replace it. It was the way it always was and always should be. Narrowing his eyes at the faint shadow of the rising castle in the distance, the vampire lord could hear the looming structure calling for him to come home. His eternal home.

As the last light of the day began to flee Dracula abandoned his corporeal form, disappearing completely in darkness as he returned toward the comfort of his domain.

* * *

 

Alucard lost track of time as he had wallowed in his misery after his father's hasty retreat from their argument. It must have been hours though because by the time he was able to force himself to his feet and to the door he found his freshly cleaned clothing waiting for him. Giving a forlorn sound in his throat, Alucard rubbed the coagulated stains of his tears away and quickly dressed himself. He looked around the room and spied the Alucard sword still on the writing desk where his father had left it. He stared unsure at the blade for several moments. He put a foot forward to approach but stopped as the memory tied to the awful sword reemerged. The memory was still too fresh and the thought of his father's created sword near him after their rather grand falling out pained him too much at the moment. He would take the sword back up but simply not now.

Disliking the deafening silence that usually brought him great peace, Alucard decided he would much rather have company for a while to try and chase the crushing memory of his father's ire out of conscious thought. He knew the perfect people to busy himself with. Crossing to the door, Alucard opened it and escaped back into the Order of Shadows sanctuary and followed the faint energy of the Belnades and Belmont blood until at last he found the two in the great meeting hall. He was startled to see that the holy divine Shanoa herself was standing there with Cullen, Yoko, and Julius and surrounded by a few of her travel guards.

Not wishing to interrupt he returned to the shadows to hide himself and watch but apparently Yoko had been quick to spot him and began to wave feverishly for him to come over. Alucard winced at her wild waving that had alerted anyone within the room to his presence, causing all eyes to focus on his arrival there. Alucard sighed heavily, he dearly loved Yoko but sometimes he could just throttle her for her ability to draw everyone's attention to him. She was very good at it and he hated it. He wanted to stay hidden and simply observe.

Having been thoroughly called out Alucard reluctantly moved from the safety of the shadows and slowly approached the small group, noting bitterly how a few of Shanoa's attendants blanched at his appearance as they muttered either ' _filius draco'_ or the _'White Vampire'._ They were both names he had been called in the past. However Shanoa herself did not seem as disturbed by his presence as her attendants and she quickly chastised them.

"Do not mock the child of Dracula." Shanoa chided her attendants, her smooth words were of a deeper tone than most women possessed but it was a lovely feminine voice all the same. The divine gestured to Alucard and regarded him respectfully, "This child is not one to fear and has been very helpful in the past to swaying the wickedness of Dracula. Do not forget this, now leave us." The woman's servants and guards all bowed their heads respectfully and slipped off elsewhere as their divine had commanded them.

Alucard regarded Shanoa for a moment, having known of her but never met her personally. He was also aware that she had, centuries before, challenged his father in battle and won. This woman was a powerful glyph mage and not one to ignore. Physically she should not have been domineering but the aura she put off dripped of it, though it was not a malicious aura in the least. It made a person immediately take notice of the glyph warrior and know she was a force to be reckoned with.

Physically, Shanoa was a tall lithe woman that glowed with health, her black hair so long it swayed gently around her ankles as she stood regally in front of Alucard. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and gleamed with confidence and righteousness that only she could possesses. Her face was lovely and in a pleasing oval shape and it bore no false colors of makeup instead allowing her natural beauty to shine through. Though pretty Alucard could still see the fine lines of wrinkles that pulled around her dark eyes and marred her brow to hint at the tragedies and battles she had faced as a mortal woman, and in her divinity she apparently held them still despite everlasting youth.

Alucard assumed the holy divine and high priestess of the Order of Ecclesia would have ornate robes to show her divinity and rank but she was dressed rather plainly. She bore only a long dress that attached at her neck and it was the deepest shade of blue so that it nearly appeared black while the inside was dyed red in color. She wore armor on her arms and legs, the former well onto her thighs to hide them from view, and a leather breastplate that matched her leg armor. Alucard could tell this woman before him was not simply a woman that had gained divinity so that she could sit back and stay hidden within her order. No, she had made good on her promise to hunt the evils of this land and was obviously a practicing glyph mage, evident by the glyphs etched into her shoulders which glowed faintly in the dim light of the room.

"Lady Shanoa, it is an honor to finally meet you." Alucard respectfully greeted the divine, bowing gently toward her. Shanoa smiled kindly at him and nodded her head in return. "I promise the honor is all mine, son of the Dracula. I've heard many tales of your acts of heroism and I'm pleased I can finally thank you in person."

Alucard knew he should have probably taken some offence to the term 'son of Dracula' no matter how true it was but he could not toward this woman. Even though he knew he was centuries older than she, it seemed as if their roles were reversed and that she was the older one that needed his respect. Even her dark eyes seemed to reflect some ageless glow within them. It was an odd feeling and he wondered if it was because of her divinity. "My acts of heroism, as you call them, are long over, my lady." Alucard admonished, "I am merely trying to aid in saving our world from the greater evil now."

Shanoa nodded wisely, "Indeed. Cullen has informed me in length about Satan's ill-wanted return. It is something that I never wished to see for myself and I was terribly surprised to learn my once great enemy, Dracula, was the one that defeated him not once but twice. The odd wonders that exist within our world, yes?" Shanoa smiled lightly and turned her head as she looked pointedly at Alucard, making him feel uncomfortable beneath her piercing eyes.

"Yes, my lady." Alucard agreed, looking away from her, unable to hold her strong gaze. "Your holy divine," Cullen addressed Shanoa, causing the woman to turn her attention to the commander much to Alucard's relief, "We must talk in greater length. I have much to ask you in reference to a few topics that perhaps you may have some knowledge on. And I'd rather do that before I summon the Brotherhood of Light into this plight."

Shanoa nodded thoughtfully at his words, "Oh yes the Brotherhood… I figured you would need to bring them into this. I do not agree with their views on most matters but I am bound to respect them as an equal of religious thought." Shanoa sighed and ran one elegant hand through her long hair. "Let us go somewhere private and speak, young Cullen."

Cullen seemed to frown at being called 'young' but Alucard had a feeling the man had the same feelings of Shanoa as he had. There was a magic and authoritive attitude about the woman that, though kind still demanded a person's immediate respect. She was surely the gentler version of Laura in a lot of ways but where Laura may have a demonic fit Shanoa would only give a harsh look and accomplish the same thing.

"Farewell, it was a pleasure to meet you all." Shanoa smiled gently to the former brotherhood hunters and then she was gone, her blue dress trailing behind her as she followed elegantly behind Cullen elsewhere. For a few moments the trio stared after the enigmatic leader of the Order of Ecclesia before Yoko finally broke the silence. "Wow. Lady Shanoa is…" The Belnades sorceress trailed off unsure how to finish but Julius helped her finish. "Scary? Beautiful? Probably all knowing?" Yoko nodded at the words and Julius made a gruff sound as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll tell you, I was not expecting her to be quite like this. I'm actually afraid to speak in her presence it's just so…overwhelming."

"Do you suppose it is because of the divinity granted by the Old Gods?" Yoko mused, tapping her chin. Alucard ran his tongue along her fangs as he considered Yoko's question, "I would not doubt that, though I have a feeling she was just as fierce in her mortality."

"Well, enough about that. Alucard, would you like to join me and Yoko?" Julius asked, looking to Alucard with a wide fang showing smile. "We were just about to go to the terrace and enjoy the nice weather and people watch." Alucard lifted one elegant eyebrow, "People watch?" What in the name of God were Yoko and Julius up to in their free time? Julius laughed at Alucard's puzzled face, slapping him on the shoulder. "You've never watched people for the sake of watching? You're the most observant person I know, Alucard! I'm sure you've done it you just never realized you were. It's fun. You just set around and watch people to see what they do and you wouldn't believe how active the Bernhard agents are at night."

Alucard's lips pulled into a straight line as he contemplated the odd game that Julius and Yoko had seemed to have adopted. Just watch people? What was interesting about that? "I fail to see the purpose of watching people for that point alone." Alucard admitted but Julius already had his arm around his shoulders and was ushering him toward the terrace where Yoko was waiting for them, "Trust me, Alucard. You won't believe what things you will see when you watch people."

Julius guided Alucard outside into the mild night air, far more mile than was usual for this part of the year, and they all leaned against the twisting metal banister and watched into the gardens below. Sometime later Alucard still didn't understand the purpose of "people watching" and instead turned back around to rest his back against the rail as his companions made sly comments to each other about various going ons below them.

"I guess you got your memories back in the castle after all. I can sense your aura is complete now." Alucard looked over and found Yoko had abandoned the game and was staring at him. Alucard nodded at her words. "I did. I don't know how you knew but you have my gratitude for helping me to remember." Yoko laughed and waved one hand at him, "Oh, don't thank me. Thank the chupacabra. He's the one that informed me so thoroughly about you and your father and what had happened." Alucard's ears perked at the mention of his father's minion, the one that Dracula either was disinterested in or hated thoroughly. Alucard didn't mind the little creature as much as his father, sometimes its jokes were amusing, granted one could only handle so many before they wanted to punt the talkative creature into the molten magma that surrounded its shop of curiosities. "You met the chupacabra? I didn't know the little imp still lived. I figured my father would have imprisoned him again or killed him."

Yoko's face screwed up into one of shock, "Imprison him? Kill him!? But he's darling! How could Dracula do that to him?" Alucard gave Yoko a look to remind her they were talking about the dark lord Dracula himself and she realized her mistake. "Ah…I see. Well I don't like it all the same. He's helpful in my opinion." Alucard nodded in consent at Yoko's words. "Indeed he is. If father ever needed something, no matter how rare or impossible to get, the chupacabra could always track it down for him." Julius, who had remained quiet up to this point finally leaned up and turned to join the others conversation. "I never met this creature but if it ever tries to steal any of my relics I'll smash the little imp with my boot." The former hunter grunted, crossing his arms and smiling as Yoko glared daggers at him for insulting her new "friend".

Alucard chuckled quietly at Julius and Yoko, finding he had missed their antics severely. These two truly were the closest thing he had to friends. "Enough about the chupacabra… what of you two? What have I missed since I've been absent?" Alucard questioned, adjusting his back against the rail. Yoko and Julius shared a smirk then looked back to Alucard. "Well I don't know if you paid any attention to Soma when he was babbling on and on in the meeting a few days back but myself and Julius are now officially deserters of the Brotherhood." Yoko happily relayed, her eyes sparkling with her new found path in life that previous to everything had revolved solely around the Brotherhood of Light.

Julius nodded, "Indeed. The Brotherhood should fear the wrath of a fallen Belmont and scorned Belnades once Satan has been defeated." Julius spit at the mention of the name of "Brotherhood", "I will be hiding myself very well when Cullen has to call them in. I hope they don't bother to send anyone to represent them. I fear what I may do if I see them again." Yoko made a sound of agreement as she leaned her hip against the banister. "We know their secrets and we don't forgive them for what they have done to our families, to your family Alucard."

Alucard sighed at Yoko's words, knowing the girl was right. The Brotherhood had a heavy hand in a lot of what happened and in covering up Gabriel Belmont's true past to the masses and setting each new generation of Belmont to knock down Dracula's door. What the Brotherhood did was inexcusable and needed to be righted promptly but unlike his companions Alucard lacked the fiery anger they had toward the Brotherhood order. He supposed his vicious anger for anything and everything had burnt into a simmer centuries ago and left him a far more tempered, albeit morose, creature.

"I lost faith in that order long ago." Alucard admitted, turning and leaning on the banister with his elbows as he looked at the shadows of mountains that he could just barely see across the landscape, involuntarily he shivered at the memory of the satanic sanctuary, "But I must advise you both that it is unwise to go charging into that place with the intention of bringing it to the ground. The Brotherhood was not always corrupt and more than anything they have made terrible decisions much like father. There is some good in that order it just needs to be brought back to its virtuous roots." Alucard wisely told his companions, playing the part of devil's advocate to their need for revenge which he could feel radiating from them.

"What?" Yoko cried at Alucard in disbelief. "You, of all people, Alucard should be clamoring for their blood! They led you to your death!" Alucard raised a hand to silence her or Julius, not looking at them. "I will not fight you on that. They were the ones that revealed Dracula as my father and that he killed my mother without bothering to tell me the specifics which led me to making my foolish mistake of challenging him. I can't lie, I am still bitter over it but what's done is done. I got over my anger long ago and you two should as well." Julius and Yoko looked dubiously at their friend leaning casually on the terrace rail, disbelieving their ears. "So you're going to absolve them of their sins, just like that?" Julius growled, narrowing his red eyes, "They must pay somehow Alucard and we will find a way to do that. The Brotherhood will be returned to its virtuous ways but only through the ashes of its corruption will it rise again." Yoko crossed her delicate arms and stood with Julius, clearly feeling the same way.

Alucard sighed, realizing he could not abate the collective rage of the man and woman. They would have to learn this lesson for themselves and if the Brotherhood felt their rage, so be it. He held little love for them as it was and indeed he was far more bitter over his death and Sypha's by their keeping of secrets than he let on. Had Dracula not killed "Trevor", the dark lord would not have fallen into such a renewed rage to have unleashed it on the Brotherhood settlement where his wife and son had been, but he would not lower himself to meeting bloodshed with more bloodshed. He was that man no longer. He would prefer a much simpler life but he knew such a thing was impossible for him any longer. That died with his humanity just like so many other things.

Alucard held up his hands in defeat, "I cannot sway you but you have my advice that is all I can offer. Just know that I will not aid you in your endeavors and respect that." Julius and Yoko frowned at his words and looked as if they wanted to press him more but the pained grimace over the touchy subject he gave them silenced any further protests from them. The three fell into an uncomfortable silence with Yoko and Julius joining him against the railing and for a long while no one said anything more and instead settled on watching the night sky and the Bernhard family members below. The sound of a baby crying made Yoko smile and she leaned further over to watch the mother sooth her babe. Finally the silence was broken by Alucard. "Julius."

The former Brotherhood warrior turned his head to look at Alucard, "Hmm?" Alucard turned and looked over his comrade, turned vampire, noting all the changes in him before meeting his red hued eyes to speak. "Back at the castle… I wish to apologize for the way I acted when I saw you and you tried to explain yourself to me. It was not right for me to judge you so for your choice. I was only upset that…" Alucard trailed off as he tried to figure out how to atone for his treatment of Julius after learning he had willing become a vampire.

Julius waved a hand at him and turned around to cross his arms as he leaned his head back, his leather bound hair waving gently in the unseasonably warm breeze. "Do not worry about apologizing Alucard. There is no need. It was a stupid choice on my part but it's not one I regret." Julius turned to look back at Alucard, giving him a wide characteristic Belmont grin. "After all you are a vampire and a good man. I always looked up to you from the time I met you as a wee lad and now that I know that you are a direct blood relation it makes sense. You are a true Belmont with a noble heart. If you can be a vampire with a good heart perhaps I can too."

Alucard smiled back at Julius, honored that the man felt that way about him. He'd never realized the man looked up to him in such a way. "I don't know if I agree with you about all of that but I am honored you feel that way. Though I do wish the Belmont blood line would stop following the pattern of becoming vampires." Yoko snorted at Alucard's words, leaning back to throw her long golden hair out of her face from the wind. "Tell me about it, when is a Belnades going to throw their lot into the custom of becoming a vampire? Honestly, Julius I should just let you turn me right now to get that ball rolling." Julius chuckled deeply at Yoko's jest but shook his head, "No, your family just needs to leave the vampirism to the Belmont's. We have it under control." Yoko rolled her eyes but smiled as she shoved teasingly at Julius. "Okay, fine. You win. You guys keep that to yourselves, I'll settle for destroying things with the Belnades magic." To emphasis her statement Yoko patted her family grimoire at her side.

Julius snorted at Yoko but said nothing else and they each fell silent again for a moment before Julius spoke up again, addressing Alucard with an admission he figured would not please his vampire friend. "You are a far better man than I, Alucard. I don't understand how you have never fed on human blood in all these millennia. I tried to resist but… well. Let's just say I found a few Brotherhood knights that I remember did not have the most virtuous of hearts." Alucard made a sad sigh at Julius' words but refused to judge him. Alucard's ways were his own and he could not expect every vampire to live the life he had and he certainly didn't wish a fate of starvation on his Belmont companion. Alucard had found he would not die if he didn't sate his thirst but it was not the most pleasant of experiences to allow one's body to shrivel up as it screamed for blood to sustain it. Sadly animals and corrupt monsters hardly filled the void left by bloodlust that wanted only human blood but that was his choice.

Yoko made a sound in her throat as she looked Julius up and down, "No wonder you got some color back. I should have known." There was not an accusatory tone to the sorceress's words showing she clearly did not care if the man sated his blood lust on some Brotherhood lackeys, though he was sure she would have objected if it were any other human the man had bled dry. "Fear no judgment from me Julius. I don't expect you to live such a chaste life as I in the matter of bloodlust." Alucard admitted, shaking his head to try and knock the hair away that had been blown into his face by the wind before giving up and brushing it behind his ear. "You're a good man and I know you will be able to temper yourself and I do wish you the best of luck."

Julius nodded his thanks to the vampire and Yoko chuckled discreetly at his side. The former hunter raised an eyebrow at her which caused the woman to relent her thoughts. "I was just thinking how you and Alucard can be long time friends now and fight the corrupt masses and so on and so forth. If you can convince Dracula to join your ragtag group then it will be a Belmont trinity." Yoko wiggled her blond eyebrows at Julius who sighed and lightly smacked his long time allies' arm which earned him a punch in the arm.

Alucard shook his head at the twosome's whims as they entered into a play slapping-punching fight but a small smile twitched the corner of his black lips as he watched them fondly, chuckling as Yoko began to pull on Julius' pony tail when he began to win their fight. Alucard wondered where he had found these unlikely friends and why he stayed with them. Well that should be obvious; neither of them had ever judged him and had treated him as an equal instead of a monster even if he kept this side of himself hidden from them for most of their partnership. Even now they didn't act any different toward him after seeing him for the creature he was. It was rare to find such a thing and he knew it would be unwise to not accept their friendship.

As the fight escalated a fraction Alucard's ears perked up at what he heard said. "If I had my combat cross back you wouldn't be so tough now would you?" Julius growled at Yoko as the sorceress gave him a tiny shock with her magic, chuckling at the man's face. "That's not my fault now is it? Can't help that I have a built in weapon." To add emphasis Yoko shocked Julius again earning another annoyed growl from him. At once Alucard remembered something from his long distant past and straighten up as he turned toward them.

"Dark Pain."

Yoko and Julius stopped their fighting and turned to face Alucard again, both their faces baring wrinkles of confusion. "Dark what?" Yoko asked, scrunching her face up. "Sounds like some blood spell to me." Alucard shook his head and corrected the sorceress. "No, it's a weapon. It's a weapon comparable to the combat cross that a creature of darkness can use." Julius' brows arched high on his forehead. "A dark version of the combat cross? Who could have created such a thing?"

"Rinaldo's greatest pupil the Toy Maker made this weapon. That's all I know about it but I did find and use this weapon when I first awakened into my life as a vampire." Alucard turned and squinted at the far away outline of Dracula's castle as he rolled his thoughts around in his head, "I left the weapon at the castle when it crumbled eons ago after my father's demise at my son's hands. I wouldn't doubt if it still remains there." Julius' mouth formed a perfect 'O' before it broke into a wide grin. "Why I'll be damned! That would be amazing to get my hands on that weapon; I've terribly missed the feel of a whip chain in my hands."

Alucard gave the hunter a sympathetic smile knowing that feeling all too well. "I'm sure you have. I remember the sense of loss when I could no longer wield a combat cross but I got used to it. I have some ideas of where to look for the weapon." Julius nodded, "Very well. I'll leave you to explore on your leisure just let me know if you find anything. I would offer to go with you but I have a feeling I might hinder your quest." Alucard snorted at the man's words, "I feel that even I might hinder my quest, Julius. But I'll find you when I return from father's domain." Yoko gave Alucard a look of scrutiny as she approached him with her arms crossed, "I'm not so sure we should allow you to go on your own, Alucard. I don't like it when you go traipsing around by yourself, look what happened the _last_ time that happened." Yoko raised one eyebrow and stared the vampire down in true 'mother hen' fashion.

Alucard's face twisted at the memory of releasing Satan back into the world but Yoko immediately raised her arms to try and sooth him. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that, Alucard. I mean I'm worried about you managing to find..." Yoko tapped her chin thoughtfully before she just threw her hands in the air, "Hell, I don't know, finding mysterious meat in the wall and eating it?" Yoko shrugged just making stuff up to prove her point. "I just worry about you when you go off on your own is all I'm saying."

Alucard placed his hands on his hips and looked the woman down, "Meat in the walls? You have quite the imagination Yoko. I promise I'll be fine. It'll be a quick trip, especially if it's in the one place I'm thinking it will be." Yoko pursed her lips as she had an idea. "How about you ask your father to go with you? I'm sure he could use something to do." Alucard immediately flinched at the idea and looked away from Yoko, the woman completely unaware of the painful altercation that had happened between father and son. Alucard momentarily considered it but immediately decided against it. No, he would not be going anywhere near his father. Not until it was necessary at least, he still felt his own pangs of anger at the man's refusal to see his point on top of being straight up terrified of approaching him.

He'd never seen his father so angry and he was in no hurry to see it any time soon… and who knew if the man even wished to see him now. He certainly didn't act like it… The man had seemed to truly despise him before he'd disappeared and he didn't want to force his presence on him anymore than he had to in fear of it upsetting their delicate relationship that was somewhere between platonic and straight up insidious. Alucard's mind hurt just trying to put their relationship into a category. What were they anymore? Father/Son? Master/Servant? Sire/Fledgling? All of the above? Alucard raised a hand to press at his temple realizing it was not best to try and figure it out without causing a migraine. He didn't think he'd ever figure it out to be honest.

Noticing the way Yoko was lifting an eyebrow impossibly high at him Alucard decided to placate her by telling her he would go to the castle with his father. It would please her and she would know no difference if he actually didn't. Decided of his plan Alucard nodded his head. "I will take father along if it pleases you." Yoko immediately smiled a wide toothy grin at him, her eyes absolutely sparkling in relief that he was not going alone. "Thank you. Now be a dear and be careful this time." Yoko chided her not-son, wagging a finger at him before she turned on her heel and left the terrace, her heels clicking and hair swaying as she went.

Julius chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before putting them in the comfort of his pockets, "On that note I'll leave you to your devices Alucard. Please let me know when you return and best of luck." Julius flashed him another winning fang filled smile and disappeared in a whirl of darkness.

Now alone, Alucard looked back through the doorway and made sure Yoko was continuing on her way. Only when she was out of sight and he could not hear her heels did he smile knowingly to himself. Walking back a few paces he dashed for the edge of the balcony, stepping up and jumping off to dissolve into his characteristic misty swarm of bats, the action causing some of the people down below to startle horribly. What Yoko didn't know wouldn't hurt her and he was sure it would be safe to explore alone, the woman was simply being too overprotective like usual. Alucard knew he would be fine and with that thought he whisked himself away toward the silhouette of his father's castle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shanoa finally appears and she's all regal and goddess like. :) Obviously she is not without emotion having gained them back after defeating Dracula ala OoE... although I suppose I could have went with the idea that she gave up her emotions to gain her divinity but I am just not that good of a writer. Emotionless characters are a smidge hard and I would jack that right up.
> 
> I had to bring 'Dark Pain' in somehow. I thought the weapon was pretty cool and it was a shame you couldn't use it after Mirror of Fate at least with Alucard but hey, swords are cool too…but they don't let you whip around on magnets. D: Also… meat in walls! I had to mention that somewhere, come on. That's a classic Castlevania reference and it demanded I throw it in somewhere. :P


	21. Act of Spurious Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write write write. What POV am I using anymore? Some mix of first person and third Person Omniscient with a dash third person? I don't even know. There's a reason I'm not a writer, that is for sure.

 

Alucard's mist-like form moved quickly through the night and it was not long before he put considerable distance between himself and the Order of Shadows sanctuary, arriving at Dracula's castle. He picked an area outside the castle and reclaimed his flesh form again, looking carefully around as he walked a small perimeter while trying to gauge where he would go in the towering structure. He could have easily went in through the entrance hall but the place he wanted to go lay a little further in and he was sure he could find an opening in a wall closer to the level he needed. Spying an area he could move to through his spirited form he started to do so but he paused when he felt a surge of power, immediately recognizing it.

"Father?" Alucard wrinkled his brow at the discovery. His father was here? Alucard wondered when the elder vampire had come here and for what purpose but he realized his father's reasons were not always the easiest to figure out. Perhaps Yoko had found the man and sent him after him not trusting him to do it himself or the man had come here for another reason entirely. Everything was mere speculation however; as it were he had no intentions of alerting the man to his presence. He could easily conceal his blood from Dracula just as he'd done when he'd played the part of Zobek's Lieutenant to not spoil his century's spanning plan to defeat the necromancer and Satan. Tempering his blood bond was used in conjunction with the heartbeat of a vampire, for even the undead had them. It was miniscule at best but it still existed and could be detected by other vampires. Rubbing gingerly at his chest just over a tender scar Alucard wondered why vampire's still had a functioning heart, could cry, or even continue to perform sexually, but found it to be beyond his comprehension. Vampires were truly a unique being in and of themselves and more than simply animated corpses as they were simply thought to be. As much as he despised his kind he had to admit this.

The sound of twigs snapping from the expansive entry garden behind him caught Alucard's attention and he quickly turned, narrowing his eyes at the pitch black landscape around him. He thought he saw the barest hint of a shadow but it was gone and could have simply been his mind playing tricks on him. After several moments of staring daringly at the darkness Alucard relented and turned back around to continue his intended purpose. Tempering his blood bond quickly and hoping Dracula had not sensed his arrival, Alucard whisked himself up a long series of posts that jutted from the architecture to go far deeper into the rising castle until he reached an area that was dilapidated so that he could enter. Looking around the ruined section that was like so many other ruined sections of the castle Alucard couldn't help but be reminded of the broken down wing he'd fled to in an attempt to escape his father's madness. Forgetting the sobering memory Alucard quickly dashed through the halls, taking note of some of the slumbering beasts that had arose having sensed the return of Dracula within the castle.

There were the common hunchback imps feverishly working to rebuild their master's castle but there were many other different creatures with them; skeleton warriors were dusting off their armor and lumbering about, Scavens were snarling and tearing into each other's necks in attempt to eat one another, knight vampires were snarling at the 'lower creatures' to work faster on rebuilding the castle for their master as they twitched and flapped their many wings, the mammoth Wargs were licking their coats and stretching their muscular bodies as they howled and these were but a few of the creatures he saw.

Alucard dashed around and through the creatures, ignoring their cries of surprise or recognition. He wanted to groan when one of the knight vampires recognized him and bowed low as he passed. Just as Alucard reached a turn in the hall he gave a startled sound and narrowly dodged as one of the hunchback imps walked from the other hall into his path. The little creature screamed in fright and dropped its hammer before it recovered and began to shake one of its fists and snarled its anger at him but Alucard was long gone.

After some time of moving through the shadows Alucard slowed his pace and started a slow trot knowing he was in the desired section of the castle he wished to be. He began to walk toward where he thought the door to the undercroft of the castle was seated but he froze when he felt a prickling sensation as if he were being watched intensely. The vampire looked around the shadowy castle but he saw nothing, only the moonlight and flickering shadows. He was quick to search out his father's presence but found it was far away and elsewhere in the depths of the castle. Alucard stopped searching realizing it was likely some of his father's awakened children of the night, perhaps even a succubus come to watch. The succubi or even incubi were notorious for finding him and leering at him from the shadows.

Closing the rest of the distance quickly, Alucard saw the door ahead that led to the anointed 'City of the Damned' and hurried to it. Looking down he saw the groove and the sharp spindle that lie within that demanded a blood sacrifice to be opened. In the past he'd made a point to avoid these doors and only go through them with his father who usually offered up the blood. He needed to get to the molten under layers of the castle though so he would do it, no matter how much he disliked it. Glancing at his clawed hand momentarily Alucard promptly shoved his palm into the recession and hissed in pain as the door drew his blood offering in and groaned its approval of being fed after so long of starving; Pulling his bloody claw back Alucard wondered if the castle fed from blood just as its master did.

The vampire watched the doors separate, allowing him passage into the elevator that would take him to the lower levels of the castle. He stepped inside just before the doors resealed behind him and he quickly turned the mechanism that caused the elevator to slowly make the decent downward until, at last, it came to a stop and the exiting doors pulled open with a loud squeal of protest. Alucard could already feel the heat of the infernos beyond from the small room and he steeled himself as he walked out into the smoldering cavernous area that bubbled and spewed molten magma and echoed with the sharp cries of harpies. Pushing his hair out of his face that the scalding breeze had disturbed, the vampire squinted out over the sea of fiery liquid rock. The surface was dotted with multiple geysers that spewed magma far up into the air to rain its searing liquid all around the pits.

Walking just a short ways Alucard saw the far away ledge he was looking for and spirited himself up onto it to access the architecture that lay there, built into the very caverns of the god forsaken place. Eyeing the sign that bore the chupacabra's face Alucard briskly walked up to the door of the less grand elevator and pushed it aside so he could enter, glancing behind him to make sure nothing was following. Pushing a button the elevator began to lower and Alucard wanted to roll his eyes at the cheesy 'elevator music' that was being played from one dusty speaker in the corner of the cage. Apparently the chupacabra thought of everything when he built his little shop of curiosities.

Reaching the bottom quickly Alucard walked out into the musty shop and darted his eyes around the dark messed room, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. There were piles of books, antiques, toys, relics, and so much more littering the tiny space to a point Alucard didn't think so much junk could fill one tiny shop. Carefully Alucard maneuvered through the heaps of random collections, dodging the hanging trinkets and pushing them out of his line of sight as he approached the great oak desk in the back that held even more trinkets and oddities.

Alucard glanced over at the shattered mirror in the corner as he walked up to the empty desk. He looked the massive piece of wooden furniture over for the missing Chupacabra before letting his eyes settle on a little rusted bell. Alucard had known of the shop but had rarely come into the chupacabra's business establishment, if it could even be called that, while the imp was away. He'd mostly seen the chupacabra in passing or the creature sought him out to tell his jokes and tales when his father would have no more of it. Frowning and looking around the dusty shop the vampire thought it looked as if the creature had not been here in a while, perhaps it have abandoned the castle in the wake of Satan's return?

Looking at the bell again Alucard tried to decide whether to hit it. It could be a trap that may leave him in a worse way than he had entered... Curiosity began to pick at Alucard and he slowly reached his hand down to the bell, giving it a quick but thorough pat to cause it to chime. Alucard jumped back and nearly shouted out his surprise when the chupacabra shot up from behind the desk with a high pitched squeal and bright enthusiastic eyes.

"Young master!" The chupacabra cried in delight, leaning against the top of the desk to stare at the wide eyed startled Alucard. "What a good night it has been! First I find out that the master is not dead and then I get to see you have returned safe and sound!" The little imp's mouth was split ear to ear with a pleased sharp toothed grin. The creature started to launch into a long winded story but Alucard gently cut him off, never feeling he needed to be as harsh with the creature as his father was sometimes want to do. "Chupacabra, I don't have a lot of time so forgive me for forgoing pleasantries. I am in search of an item that was once in this very castle and I was curious if you may have come across it." The little man's eyes lit up at the sound of a 'lost item' and he practically shivered in excitement, leaning forward on the desk as he started his black eyes up at Alucard. "What sort of item, young master?"

"It is a weapon. It was forged by the Toy Maker here and is a chain whip forged with the blackest of metals." Alucard recounted to the little man, leaning his weight off his gimped leg and crossing his arms as he waited for the creature to answer if it had seen it or not. At once the chupacabra made an odd sound in his throat and jumped over top of the desk and hopped down to scurry into his heaps of belongings.  Alucard watched him dive into a pile with one raised eyebrow, shaking his head at the absurdity of the little thing as it ran to and fro to different piles to dive into or dig through. The vampire dodged the differing things that the chupacabra was tossing away; an odd bear that hit with a heavy iron thud where he was standing before he side stepped. A simple wooden boomerang that he had to duck in order to miss getting smacked in the throat. A clown suit, which confused him to no end why the chupacabra had it in the first place. An odd pumpkin headed creature that gave a screech when it was ripped out from a pile by the searching imp, Alucard could just hear the chupacabra mutter 'filthy innocent devil' when it scurried away to hide again.

Alucard knocked away a yellow and white key that had been thrown haphazardly when the chupacabra gave a muffled triumphant cry from where it was buried in a pile. "Like this?" The chupacabra cried out as it burst forth with the black chain whip held in its little claws. Alucard's eyes lit up at the sight of Dark Pain and he nodded his head, "Yes! That's exactly it." The chupacabra hummed to himself and drug the weapon over to Alucard with great effort, looking expectantly up at the man. Alucard stared at the creature for sometime before he realized what the chupacabra was waiting for, not even Dracula himself could get anything for free from this shop.

"I don't suppose you'll start a tab for me…" Alucard sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, having no form of relic or something of monetary value for the creature in return for the weapon. A weapon that was originally his to begin with he noted in annoyance. The chupacabra narrowed his eyes up at Alucard as it considered his offer and for a moment the vampire honestly thought he was going to have to choke the creature to get his original weapon back but the imp relented, nodding its hood covered head. "Okay, but only because you are the master's son and I know you are good for it." With that the chupacabra disappeared in a puff of smoke to reappear behind the counter, "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?"

Alucard reached down and picked up Dark Pain by the red trimmed hilt, shaking his head at the creature, "No Chupacabra, thank you." Alucard looked the dark weapon over as he twisted it in his hand, the cool metal and red stone embedded in its center glittering in the dim shop. His time of using the weapon flashed in a distant memory and he couldn't help but notice how the hilt grasped in his hand felt comfortable, as if it were molded perfectly for him to hold. Further memories returned of a time when he had wielded a light version of this weapon as a man but he refused to dwell on any these memories.

Nodding to the imp of a creature, Alucard attached the whip to his belt and weaved back to the elevator, dodging the piles and the hanging knick-knacks again as he did. As he locked himself in the elevator he heard the chupacabra holler at him to visit again and he couldn't help but let his dark lips pull into a smile. He would have to come visit the creature, he knew it got lonely and for all its annoying quirks, and tendency to be a blight on travelers and their relics, it did have a good heart.

Alucard hurried out of the elevator, looking overhead as a harpy flew by screeching her fury as she tried to catch some other terrified flying beast for its meal. Alucard spirited back across the chasm and returned to the other elevator and then up to the upper level of the castle. Stepping out into the castle hall he patted the weapon at his side, smiling triumphantly that he'd managed to find the long lost weapon he'd left here long ago. It was going to cost him but it was worth it. The weapon would aid Julius tremendously and he was glad he could pass it along the family line even if he never wanted to have to do that.

The vampire walked back down the corridor with the intention of going back the way he came to return to the Order of Shadow's Sanctuary but when he reached an intersection of the hall he paused and looked down the separate path. He searched out and felt his father's presence that seemed to lay in this direction and after careful consideration he started to follow it deeper into the castle. Perhaps he should seek his father out and see if he could repair the damage he'd done with his thoughtless words. Alucard's anger had waned considerably and he did wish to make things right between them. He dashed through the long corridors until he arrived at an open doorway that led out into a spacious courtyard that contained an alabaster angel water fountain, the sparkling blue water flowing freely from her held vase. Walking into the opening he tried to feel his father's presence out again but found that, while the man had apparently been here, he was no longer. He found himself curious of why the man had come here, glancing up at the looming cathedral-like library in front of him, noting the large rose window set into the structure.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Alucard mumbled to himself, looking over his shoulder to glimpse a moving shadow further in the hall he'd come from which he figured was one of his father's subordinate creatures again. With as many revived monsters as there were it was most likely one of the curious creatures… but he still felt ill at ease with it following him. Despite his words about curiosity Alucard did not heed them and walked the rest of the distance to the library and pushed past its ornate wooden door. Once inside Alucard marveled at the heavy bookcases that lined the room and reached far above to nearly the vaulted ceiling, books lining each and every shelf. The many libraries that filled this castle never ceased to amaze the vampire at their grandeur. Many of the elders of this world would have absolutely frothed at the mouth at the thought of discovering the secrets and ancient magical tomes that were left over from powerful necromancers that filled these halls a lifetime ago and more. However no one was brave enough to venture into this castle that held such a dark history to study them so they were left to rot and decay or remain intact by enchantments cast upon them.

Stooping to pick a familiar book from a pile that read 'Harmony of Despair" as he passed, the vampire wondered if it was just a copy, or even an original, of the one he had found elsewhere in the world. Alucard opened the tome to flip through the aged yellow pages, finding it to be unsurprisingly wrote in Latin, a language he had some knowledge of but not enough to decipher the secrets of the book. The book was also filled with several lovingly stylized images of warriors that he did not recognize but one he did, at least in a sense. It was the picture from which he'd based his 'human' disguise from. Years before when he'd stumbled across the tome in his travels, he'd gravitated to the image of the noble man with long blond hair for some reason. Perhaps because in his depictions he seemed to carry some sort of inner sadness much like Alucard himself did and it appealed to him. He couldn't help but feel they were similar in some ways. Shutting the book, Alucard carefully set it atop another book pile as he walked by and proceeded further down the hall.

The sound of a faint moan reached the vampire and he turned in time to watch some great specter of a creature pass by one of the many rows of bookcases, disappearing behind the shelf, its many chains dragging heavily behind it. Alucard, feeding into his curiosity, spirited himself over to try and catch up with the creature only to find it was gone. Figuring it was just some lost soul he decided it best not to bother it with his prying presence and he walked into another section of the library. The room was just as massive as the last but held the same set up of rows of towering bookcases and multitudes of stacked books that had yet to be returned to their rightful places on the shelves.  Alucard approached a large bookstand in the center and started to open one of the enormous aged tomes left on the pedestal but stopped, realizing it might be an unwise decision. Retracting his fingers Alucard turned away from the books and looked up to find a mural painted on the ceiling that depicted a many winged seraph that glowed of God's majesty and held a glowing staff within its hand. Alucard narrowed his eyes at the mural containing the golden haired angel and found a striking parallel with it and the 'Old God' disguise that Satan had tried to trick him with.

He fleetingly wondered if this was a random seraph a long dead artist painted from their own imagination or if it was based on one of the One God's seraphim or maybe even an Old God. Alucard was tempted to spirit himself up to the top of one of the bookcases to get a closer look at the painting but the groaning of the lost soul tore his attention from the mural and over to the pitiful ghostly creature that was standing several rows back from him. Alucard watched the creature as it gestured toward an area of the library but remained where it were. Alucard watched the odd creature continue the gestures until it disappeared behind the rows of bookcases again.  Looking to where the creature had been pointing, Alucard was surprised to see an obstructed and nearly unreachable door high up in the library he would not have noticed otherwise. Not seeing the harm in exploring, Alucard spirited himself up to the ledge and carefully pushed past the wooden door with some effort and found himself in a short walkway that led to the multicolor rose window he had glimpsed outside that had an alter in front of it. As Alucard approached he was surprised to find a combat cross in the indented velvet, quickly surmising it was Julius'.

So this was where he stashed his weapon… Likely to snub the Brotherhood so that they could not retrieve one of their valuable weapons. It was as good a snub as any, since any combat cross lost was a terrible blow for them as these weapons are the last of Rinaldo Gandolfi's creations. There were not many left within the Brotherhood's weaponry the last he knew and most of their knights used copies of Rinaldo's weapons so as not to lose the originals. It seemed the originals always went to a Belmont they chose to challenge Dracula. Finding an appreciation for Julius' decision to stow his weapon here, Alucard started to turn to leave but stopped when he noticed a fragment of his past hanging on a pair of dummy's set into the wall. Alucard stared for a long time at his old tattered dark green cloak and armor that he had not known still remained in the castle, or remained in one piece at all. He couldn't help but feel a stir in his heart by his father's inability to throw out his old clothing that still bore the stains of blood from their vicious battle to his death.

The vague and fragmented memory of Dracula running him through with his combat cross returned at the sight of this shrine but the man quickly pushed the awful thought away, unconsciously touching at the sensitive scar on his chest. Alucard set his jaw tightly and straightened his spine as he decided he would not avoid his father any longer. He must find the man and apologize. Decided, Alucard turned to leave the lost room but froze and slid back at seeing a familiar face surrounded in the shadows. He panicked when he saw the likeness of Satan there but it dulled when the man came further into the light to reveal familiar black and green trimed robes. Furrowing his brow in confusion and a bit of dread Alucard addressed the man.

"Mathias?"

The acolyte smirked at Alucard as he approached, looking around the room as he did. "I see you found your dedicated room?" Alucard warily regarded the man, backing away from him. What was the acolyte doing here? Better yet why wasn't the acolyte dead? Perhaps Satan had yet to return or the man had fled… or he'd come to reclaim Satan's lost servant for his furious father.

"What are you doing here Mathias?" Alucard flatly asked as the man approached his ancient clothing, reaching up to rub the worn leather of his cloak. "Have you come to return me to your father in exchange for your life?" Mathias chuckled at Alucard's suspicious words and shook his head as he turned back to Alucard. "Dear child, no! I'm no fool to return to my father. He was…" Mathias trailed off as he looked back to the leather in his hand, "…not pleased."

Alucard snorted and smirked at the mental image of Satan's face when he returned and found him nowhere to be seen. He wished he could have seen the look quite desperately at that moment, it would have pleased him to no end if he had. "I see you managed to escape Satan's wrath… how did you manage that?" Alucard asked, still not entirely trusting of the man. For all he knew this was merely a trap and Alucard refused to be played a fool again.

Mathias shrugged and turned away from the clothing clad dummy to face Alucard, his face lacking its characteristic smirk and even holding a twinge of true fear to it. "I fled. Once I saw the gravity of my father's wrath I realized it had been a foolish decision to remain there." Mathias looked at Alucard with annoyance, "I was loath to find out that you were right. Lucifer only cares for himself and if I hadn't fled he would have killed me far more brutally than my ignorant brother. I suppose I had hoped otherwise…" Mathias trailed off, wincing suddenly and grabbing at his side. Alucard started to step forward by stopped himself, finding himself conflicted on if this was real or just an elaborate hoax.

Mathias must have noticed his confliction because he laughed at Alucard. "Don't believe me? Well I didn't escape unscathed and it's hard to fake a wound most grievous." With that declaration Mathias unclasped his robe and pushed it to the side causing Alucard's eyes to widen at the grisly wound that took up the entirety of the acolyte's side. The flesh was inflamed and completely shredded there, large globs of blood and green pus filled the hastily sewn together wound. Alucard suspected had this wound not been sewn up the man's innards could have fallen through the hole if he moved just right. Alucard offered a sympathetic look to the acolyte, realizing it was because of him he had sustained the wound. "You should have come with me when I offered it to you the first time." Alucard sighed, rubbing at his forehead, "You could have avoided that."

Mathias shrugged as he reclosed his robe, "I know, but why do you think I sought you out now? I can't go back to Lucifer in light of this." The dark haired man gestured toward his damaged side, "I have nowhere to seek sanctuary but I do have a reason to oppose the man now." Mathias straightened his body as much as his wound would allow to look as noble as possible. "Tell me, will you still accept a child of Lucifer into your little cause despite his foolish decision?" The acolyte's eyes narrowed and gleamed with a want for vengeance.

Alucard considered the man's words, feeling that the plausibility of this being a trap was marginally small with how horrific Mathias' wound was and the true desire for revenge he could see in his eyes. Alucard wanted to laugh in Satan's face knowing he had managed to convince his child to oppose him. What would the fallen angel say in light of that? Alucard's eyes absolutely glistened with his euphoria on being the one to put this into play much like his previous much more elaborate plan to destroy Satan. "The offer still stands Mathias and I welcome you to our cause to destroy Satan."

Mathias smiled and bowed lightly, "You are a truly noble man to accept me and I appreciate it. I wonder how your father will react to me." Alucard's mentally cursed at Mathias' words and he knew the answer. Dracula would _kill_ him. Dracula would have wanted to kill him just knowing he was an acolyte but now that his father knew about what he had done with Mathias to garner his freedom he would utterly destroy the man with a baptism of burning fire. Nothing burned brighter than Dracula's wrath and none could survive it. Not even this acolyte he suspected.

"Mathias… my father will not welcome your presence in the least but maybe if I talk to him he will be more accepting…" Alucard slowly stated, not wanting to reveal the true reason why Dracula would not take to his presence so willingly. But Mathias laughed heartily at his careful words. "Your father knows I had sex with you?"  Alucard glared at Mathias for saying it so plainly but nodded as he huffed. "Yes…" Mathias laughed harder but winced as the action pulled at his wound and instead settled on chuckling. "Oh that is rich. Please, take me to this overprotective man so that I might tell him his little boy can sleep with whomever he wishes!" Alucard sighed wearily at the soon to be awkward situation but he would find a way to make it work. It would be foolish to not accept the power of an acolyte to use against Satan. "Mathias please… just come with me and I'll find a place to hide you while I can work on getting my father to accept you."  Mathias was still laughing but nodded all the same, "Very well, little vampire. Take me to my fox hole so that I might hide from the ravenous maul of an angry father for deflowering his son." Alucard groaned, knowing it was going to take a miracle to make this work.

Quickly he exited the room with Mathias and returned to ground level where he cast one more look up at the seraph mural before he led the acolyte from the library and back into the courtyard. The vampire paused and searched for his father's presence and was almost horrified to find it closer than it had been before. He was going to have to get Mathias out of this castle if he didn't want the man to be found and brutally beaten to death.  "Let's go." Alucard hissed, pulling at Mathias' robes, the other only smiling almost wickedly as he led him back into the halls of the labyrinthine castle as he attempted to lead them both to safety from Dracula's looming presence. Alucard was relieved that Mathias, despite his injury, was able to keep up with him as he dashed through the halls and stairwells back to where he'd entered the castle from. Once they both reached the grassy surface Alucard did not breathe easy, not yet. His father's blood was very close still and he dared not take to fleeing so obviously outside the castle where his father could see them if he were near any of the spacious windows that adorned the castle walls.

Alucard turned to the oddly silent Mathias, briefly wondering if the man grasped the seriousness of the situation finally. He jerked his head for him to follow and he jogged toward the main path of the castle that led into the ruined entrance garden that would lead further out from the castle. Alucard weaved through the thick overgrowth of weeds, vines and flowers that clung to the ancient trees and statues that filled this place; destroyed parts of overgrown gates and fences littered the ground floor and had to be traversed with great care.

Passing through a rusted gateway, Alucard cast a glance at a large statue of a woman set into a stone flower on a pedestal but continued on with his still eerily quiet charge. Finally feeling they were a safe enough distance away from the castle Alucard walked into a gated area and stopped near a fountain filled with murky water, fleetingly notice a frog dash into the water before he turned to Mathias to speak with him.

"Mat-"Alucard cut off, his eyebrows rising when he did not see the man behind him. He looked around the dense area that was filled with the screams of birds, crickets, and dark creatures but did not see him anywhere around. Alucard narrowed his eyes as he darted his glowing eyes around the area. What was the meaning of this? Backing up slowly, Alucard began to wonder if perhaps putting distance between him and his father had been such a good idea after all. Alucard reached for the dark whip at his side but jerked and froze when he felt himself grabbed from behind.

"I missed your body, Trevor..." Mathias purred from behind and Alucard sighed in annoyance at the man's gall to touch him. "Mathias I did not invite you along for you to have your way with me again." Alucard turned to fix the other with a glare but the other man just smirked widely at him, clearly not deterred. "Oh come on now…" Mathias whispered, his blue eyes dancing with a hidden fire as he advanced on Alucard, the vampire backing away from the slow advance. "Are you going to sit there and tell me you didn't miss the sensation of being completely owned by my body?" Alucard snorted at the acolyte as he harshly bit out, "I do not wish to be owned by anyone, Mathias." Despite his angry words Alucard continued to back away from him, finding himself becoming less and less comfortable in his presence.

"I don't believe that for a second." Mathias hissed, his smile growing. "I think you thoroughly enjoyed our time together whether you want to admit it or not. Those cries and wanton moans were not the figment of some rouse. Those were very real cries for me to take you like the mongrel bitch you like to think you are not." Alucard's mouth fell open at Mathias' crude words and he was about to snarl back at the man but his back hitting the rough bark of a tree silenced him and stopped his retreat from the intimidating man before him. Before he could move away Mathias trapped him against the tree, setting his hands on either side of him. Alucard looked at his arms and then narrowed his golden eyes up at the man. "I do not seek to be dominated by anyone now remove your arms and let me go, Mathias."

Mathias chuckled darkly at him, lifting one of his blocking hands to grab Alucard's face in a firm grasp, "What about daddy? I know you enjoy that man's hands and mouth on you." Alucard stared in disturbance at Mathias, unsure how to reply. How did he know about that? Alucard felt his dread building at the situation at hand but he refused to give into this snake of an acolyte. "Shut your mouth, acolyte!" He hissed, shoving roughly at the man but finding Mathias did not flinch despite his intended hit toward his wounded side. "I will not suffer your accusations when you do not know about what you speak!"

Alucard shrugged Mathias' hand from his chin and ducked beneath his arm, stalking toward the fountain with the intention of leaving him there to rot. Before he could abandon his flesh and do just that he was surprised to find Mathias already upon him, grabbing him and crushing his back against his chest, placing his mouth by his ear. "Don't be so dramatic… I won't press your buttons on daddy but what about what you did with me? I want to hear you say you offered yourself willingly to me." Mathias whispered harshly in his ear as he nuzzled it. Alucard tried to break the hold on him, his dread now starting to bloom into a fear he couldn't quite place because of the hiss in his ear that was so similar to anothers. "I didn't…" Alucard trailed off, unsure what to say to refute it because it was true.

"Admit it…" Mathias' voice whispered again, the tone dark and accusatory. Alucard began to tremble in Mathias' suffocating grip as the man began to stroke one hand up his chest teasingly. "I…did not.." Alucard's accent hitched, unable to force the words from his lips. Words that were a clear lie even to him. Mathias chuckled deeply behind him, Alucard's body bouncing with the deep reverberation of the sound against his back. Alucard gasped and bit his lip as Mathias' hand strayed to the left of his chest and began to forcibly rub one clawed finger around the archaic but painful scar that marred the skin there.

"Say it _, Trevor_!" The voice deepened an octave and sounded completely off in the vampire's ear.

"I… offered myself willingly to you." Alucard admitted bitterly, taking no enjoyment in the dark chuckle he heard the man emit from his admission. Alucard tried to pull away from Mathias in disgust but the man held him firmly in place. As he started to yell at the acolyte to release him he froze completely at the next words the man spoke, the unknown fear sinking its claws completely into his body with a new found horror that was hardly new at all.

" _In so many ways, little one. I'm glad to hear you admit it aloud to me."_

Alucard's eyes widened at the tone of voice that was not like Mathias' voice at all. It was too deep and filled with too much unadulterated pride to belong to him. It was the voice of a serpent whispering in his ear and it caused all his muscles to seize up at the terrible sound he didn't wish to ever hear so close again.

" _Oh little Trevor… Did you enjoy this little bit of false freedom I allowed you? I would have continued to let you enjoy it a little longer but I heard your thoughts while you were having your little spat with your father."_ The man laughed heartily behind him as he slid a hand up to Alucard's hair and wrenched his head back, causing the vampire to cry out at the pain and at seeing the burning eyes of Satan looking out from Mathias' body, _"I must admit, Gabriel must have been very angry with you for you to actually wish to be in my hands again. I felt so honored."_ Satan purred, smiling quite wickedly. Alucard stared numbly up into Satan's dark eyes before his screaming mind settled on a question. "Was there ever a Mathias?" Alucard's voice was completely monotone and lacking the fear that was currently turning his body cold. Satan chuckled heartily before he bit harshly against the flesh of Alucard's neck, licking the blood that seeped to the surface away before he answered.

" _There was and he was one of my children. He kindly offered his body up for me to use as I saw fit once I was free. For his loyalty I cast his abysmal soul to the inferno where he remains, encased in the frozen waters of Cocytus within my circle of Hell for he was a very prideful child, so full of himself that even I balked at it, which is saying quite a lot, child. He was more like me than I thought possible for a mutt."_ Satan paused and lapped up another stream of Alucard's blood before pulling back to stare at him, his wicked eyes gleaming with such maliciousness it made the vampire want to whither into nothing at the things the man was silently promising him but need not say.

" _Of course this happened long before you awoke but I think you gathered that didn't you? I told you, you as 'Mathias' you needed to accept your fate and it's about time you do so little one. You cannot escape me, ever."_ Satan released Alucard and the vampire slide graciously to his knees as he realized that, little too late, he should have sought his father out far sooner or not come here alone to begin with. But would it have mattered? His freedom was nothing but a rouse to give him false hope. Satan had never intended to let him stay free but to tease him mercilessly with safety, a cruel prelude to an even crueler first act of this horrific play that had Alucard cast in its lead role, no, its only role it seemed.

Satan circled around to his front and leered down at Alucard as he gently brushed his hair with one hand, _"I so missed your presence, little one, but I achieved something so precious by leading and encouraging you into that idea of offering yourself up for your desperately wanted freedom. I heard that thought of yours to try and instill disobedience in my "child" and I so relished in it."_ The fallen angel grabbed Alucard's face and forced it up, enjoying the dawning look of horror that took over the vampire's features at the divulgement. _"It was a far better plan than the one I had originally intended when I possessed this body… indeed, your cries of want beneath me were completely worth it to abandon my path and simply follow your idea. I should thank you…"_

"No!" Alucard snarled at the fallen angel finding the energy to start crawling back from the sight of Satan contained in another body, his thin claws burying themselves in the dirt and grass to tear it free as he did. Alucard shook his head at the chuckling man, desperately trying to rationalize his ill thought plan that he had made back at the satanic cathedral. "I… I did not submit myself to you!" He cried feebly as he wrenched a chunk of dirt from the ground to throw at Satan, the words and action making the demon laugh harder. _"Such a weak defense, Trevor. I don't even think you would accept that. Do you think it matters what skin I wear? It was my will you surrendered to all those years ago and now it is me you submitted your very body to!"_

Alucard violently shook his head at the horrible revelation that he'd willingly let Satan have his body no matter what trickery was involved. Letting out an intermingle of a pained snarl and cry at the discovery, Alucard shoved himself to his feet and attempted to flee back to the castle and away from the laughing eyes of Satan but the man was already pulling him back into the his waiting arms. Snarling his bitter anger at Satan, Alucard wrenched Dark Pain from his belt with the intention of lashing out with it but the fallen angel ripped it away and kneed him harshly in his stomach, causing him to double over with a pained gasp. The fallen angel tsked him as if he were a child as he pulled him back up to wrap his body around.

" _Such a naughty child. I may have to punish you later for being so obstinate_." Satan purred in Alucard's ear, blowing the pale hair there away to nibble at the lobe as the young man continued to tear and hit at him with his claws. _"You look so bewitching in the throes of pleasure when your body shudders and arches up with a breathy moan falling from your tongue. I cannot wait to have you trembling and crying below me again, Trevor."_

Satan's words coupled with his heart shattering fear brought the beginnings of tears to Alucard's eyes. The vampire's fighting faltered and slowed to a stop against the unflinching monster that held him tight and securely. It was hopeless, he realized. "I will never escape you, will I?" Alucard whispered quietly in defeat, his accent quivering around the sentence. Satan laughed deeply before pressing a deceivingly gentle kiss to Alucard's temple as he cradled the man in his arms in an equally false sense of protection _. "No, you will not. You will never escape the fall of my shadow."_ Alucard tried to resist as Satan grabbed his right hand, not wanting to have to see the mark but the man forced his hand up and around so that he had to see it. _"You are utterly and completely mine, not even your father can protect you."_ Satan hissed to him, sounding entirely like a serpent and feeling even more like one as he coiled and wrapped around him to trap him there.

Alucard could not bite back the sob at knowing Satan's cruel truth as he tried to push the sinister creature away who was lovingly stroking the throbbing blight on his wrist that claimed him as his own. With such a despairing situation he found himself in he was unable to quench the flowing blood that escaped his eyes. He knew he should have balked at the mere thought of letting himself cry so freely, a silent warrior who had been so powerful at one time. He was that no longer. In this new stage of his unending life he found himself so far changed by Satan he did not know if he would ever be anything like he once was. He was now an utterly miserable soul that wished only to bare his despair freely and he knew he would bare it often now.

Garnering as much of his shreds of anger that he could find Alucard snarled at Satan. "I hate you." Satan only laughed at his meek words. _"Are you so miserable, child? Do I cause such dismay to warrant your bloody tears? I hope to see you wear them often for me. They look so lovely against your pale skin…"_ Satan cooed as he kissed and licked the tears away almost as fast as they fell. Caught in this situation Alucard screwed his face into one of anguish, simply wishing to put an end to it all. He thought he had felt the call for true death before but only now did he understand what desiring true death felt like and he wanted it desperately at this moment. "You've proven your point. It was I who was responsible for the plan that led to your downfall at my father's hands. Enough with your games! Please, just kill me and be done with it!"

" _Never…"_ Satan chuckled, flicking his tongue out to catch another tear, _"Killing you would only be a terrible waste but I will punish you for your treachery later. It is not often I grow overly fond of a lower creature, let alone a child of mankind. You should consider my want to take you within my wings and keep you as the highest of privileges and I promise you will be begging for my attentions before it's all said and done and I will happily fill you with my greatness."_ Alucard's tears came harder at the admission of the demon lord and he vigorously shook his head against them. He would have been a fool to think death would be so easy at Satan's hands, death was a mercy from him and it was a mercy that Alucard would not ever get from him. He was completely and utterly damned to his fate and there was nothing that could save him from it.

"Release the child, demon!"

Alucard snapped his head up at the familiar deep voice, crying out as Satan dashed back with him several feet to avoid a large glinting scythe. Alucard stared in surprise at the mirage of a figure he had not heard or seen in eons. Satan on the other hand was annoyed by the same black robed figure that floated before them.

" _Zobek! Or, should I call you Death now? I heard that Dracula had turned you into his pet but I scarcely believed it!"_ Satan sneered, narrowing his eyes at the floating specter of Death that bore the Devil Mask. _"Apparently I was wrong. Pity, I had so looked forward to baptizing your soul with fire in Hell!"_

"Enough of your words, demon! Release my master's child and face the master's wrath!" Death cried, his voice wavering in anger and his tattered black robe swirling wildly in the night air. Twirling his scythe he began to charge again but Satan snarled at the specter, hurling a wave of darkness at the creature that knocked it back with a pained howl. _"Be gone little necromancer! Your power is weak and cannot harm me!"_ The man spat, knocking Death further into the forest around them with a stronger force of darkness.

"Release my son, Satan!"

Alucard and Satan both looked up in sync to see Dracula was now standing just a few feet away, his chest heaving in anger at the scene. Alucard cried out hopefully and tried to break away from his captor but Satan's hold on him remained firm, refusing him to do what he wished. Somewhere in his mind he heard Satan's voice whisper for him to sleep, a command that he was horrified to find was slowly forcing his body to relax and his hearing to dull as if cotton were jammed into them.

" _And here is Death's master as well!"_ Satan cried mirthfully, " _Ah, Gabriel! My old enemy! So good to see you escaped that eternal sleep of yours. I hope my daughter treated you well, she can be quite the handful at times."_ Satan snarled, his gold eyes widening in absolute bliss that Dracula would make an appearance at his most triumphant of victories.

"Put him down!" Dracula growled as he rushed at the disguised fallen angel but he snarled when the demon disappeared with Alucard only to reappear a short distance away, a taunting sneer on the man's face. _"I was just soothing your child from the cruel way you attacked him. How horrible of you to treat this child in such a harsh manner."_ Satan teased darkly, narrowing his eyes at the vampire lord. _"How could you cast him away and back into my most loving of arms? He will never forgive you!"_

Alucard tried to ignore Satan's silent command but his movements were becoming sluggish and uncooperative and a great fatigue had settled over him. He desperately tried to fight it feeling some form of salvation so close. He attempted to cry out to his father but his throat would not let anything but the barest of cries leave his lips. Alucard's eyes fluttered as he twisted one hand weakly into Mathias' robe, no, Satan's robe.

" _Poor child…"_ Satan sighed noticing the way Alucard was struggling in his grasp. He pulled the vampire closer to kiss his blood stained cheeks before dipping his head to lick at the apparent blood trails there. The fallen angel relished the sound of Dracula roaring loudly at him, laughing as the man threw a wave of fire at him which he made sure caught Alucard instead of him, causing his captive to cry out as the flame mercilessly burned and scorched his flesh. The look of horror that appeared on Dracula's face made Satan nearly hiss in pleasure.

" _For shame, Prince of Darkness! Now you're attacking your boy yet again? Is there no end to your attempts to cause misery for him?"_ Satan sneered at Dracula, narrowing his eyes as he cradled the man that was quickly losing consciousness beneath his enchantments and Dracula's attack. Still watching the conflicted Dracula who didn't know how to attack, Satan leaned close to Alucard's ear so that he could whisper to him but loud enough the elder vampire could hear him. _"Your father has turned his back on you and despises you, Trevor. He can never love you the way that I will love you."_

"You monster! You leave my son out of this!" Dracula cried, trying to dash forward to grab Alucard from Satan's cruel grasp but the demon lord disappeared in a whirl of shadow and reappeared a short distance away as he continued to taunt him. _"You have only yourself to blame for this, Gabriel!"_ Satan laughed joyously, hoisting Alucard's limp form up in his arms, _"I haven't forgotten he was the one that orchestrated that plan to set you on the path of defeating me but don't worry, I'll treat him oh so well for his dedication._

"No! Please leave him out of this Satan! I am begging you, do whatever you want to me but don't do anything to him!" Dracula cried, resorting to uncharacteristic pleading that crushed every bit of the dark lord's soul to do it to the one person he despised so thoroughly. "Trevor does not deserve to suffer for my sins any longer!" Satan laughed throatily at Dracula's pleading, finding he enjoyed that almost best of all. He would have to savor it. _"Oh, Gabriel. Begging already? While I am so tempted to have you beneath my feet to drag through the rings of the Inferno I'm afraid I must refuse your proposal."_

Dracula snarled at the demon, his rage flamed anew at Satan's refusal and threw himself forward with the intention of ripping the smug face of the man off but as before the fallen angel continued his game of 'catch me if you can'. Appearing just out of Dracula's reach Satan laughed wickedly as he adjusted the weight of his motionless captive and observed the sleeping man _. "Did you know that I was aware you had a meddling secret child?"_ Dracula glowered at Satan as he tried to approach the fallen angel again.

" _I had every intention of hunting the child down if he survived Leviathan to take out my revenge against when my pathetic acolytes finally managed to release me to your world, but how surprised I was to find I need not bother let alone…"_ Satan made great show of considering how he wished to phrase his next words just to needle at the already enraged Dracula, _"…how alluring he actually was in person. I figured you would have had some brute for a son and not this."_ Satan nodded toward the prone body in his arms, chuckling darkly as he looked up at the beast of a man that was circling him with palpable waves of anger flowing from him, _"At seeing him I decided quite quickly I wanted him. Had I not been in such a hurry to destroy this pathetic world I would have seized him and made you watch me take him before your very eyes, Gabriel."_

Satan absolutely shuddered in pleasure at the image of what could have been as Dracula dashed at him with an angry scream for talking about Alucard so vulgarly. With a sneer, Satan adjusted his burden to his shoulder so he could grab Dracula by the hair and sent a mammoth shock of dark energy straight into the vampire's body, enjoying the pained cry it earned him as the man fell to his knees smoking from the assault. Not relenting on his attack, Satan leaned down near Dracula's strained face and narrowed his eyes as he smirked at him. _"You would not believe the sounds your son can make if you stroke him in just the right places and he absolutely purrs like a wolf in heat when you take him completely!"_ Pulling Dracula's head forward the fallen angel then hurled him several feet away with a snarl before readjusting Alucard in his arms. Snorting at the man, Satan started to walk away from Dracula as the vampire struggled to his feet, heaving heavily between the pain and his overwhelming ire. Satan paid him no mind and simply mused out loud as he looked back to his sleeping captive's peaceful face.

"I _must admit I can now understand why you were unable to kill him in those final moments of his possession. He is such a beautiful child to behold and even I would have had trouble wasting such an exquisite creature. You truly outdid yourself when you created Trevor both in life and in death."_ The fallen angel tilted his head and leaned down to blow some of Alucard's hair from his slack face before gracefully twisting out of the way from a recovered snarling Dracula, finding amusement in the vampire lords feral nature so completely shown.

Satan chuckled and looked into Dracula's chaotically burning eyes with his own molten Aurelian ones, _"I once thought merely possessing him was enough to cause you pain but you proved me to be wrong. I must thank you for showing me such a weakness to use against you."_ The fallen angel's lips split into a wider grin as Dracula flinched obviously at his words, the man clearly finding guilt at his son being put into harm's way by their blood connection. Stepping back a few feet Satan straightened himself completely as he sneered at his greatest of foes. " _Truly the greatest way to get my revenge on you, Prince of Darkness, is to simply take him from you like I wanted to do in the beginning. To cause you pain I but only need to take all my pleasures out on him!"_

Dracula lunged himself forward again with a snarl but Satan disappeared in a flurry of darkness but did not reappear this time. Satan's taunting laughter and a final declaration was all that was left for him, _"My children will have such fun causing you pain! But the best pain of all is that he is mine now, Gabriel! Wallow in your misery!"_

Finding himself alone and Satan taken Alucard from the safety of his arms again Dracula screamed in absolute fury of the unexpected turn of events, releasing a horrific rampage of a great rising dome of red blackness on the garden around him that completely destroyed the ecosystem of greenery and life until it all burn to ash, leaving Dracula to feel his failure to protect his son for a second time. Dracula heaved in place for a long period until he was disturbed by the voice of Death, the wraith hovering just behind him.

"I'm sorry, Master. Satan is a foe most powerful and I could do nothing to stop him."

Dracula snarled and turned around to glare at the necromancer, his arm flaring to life with his Chaos Claws which he had every intention of using on Death. The necromancer did not flinch as Dracula twisted his hand into his tattered cloak and yanked him down to bash his flame covered fist into the wraith's mask, desperate to take out his wrath on something in light of not being able to do so on Satan. A few ragged cries escaped Death as his mask fractured along one of the many splits that the Devil Mask already contained but the vampire did not relent and Death did not fight back, knowing it a grave choice to refuse his master. After several devastating punches Dracula growled in his chest and flung his servant to the side, the wraith hitting the ground hard with a groan.

Dracula glared at Death as the necromancer recovered and rose back into the air, bearing several new cracks in his mask that hinted that if Dracula had not stopped he would have shattered it and destroyed the former Lord of Shadow completely. Banishing his flaming weapon the vampire turned from his servant, "Return to the castle and keep my servants of darkness in line. If I have need of you or them I will come for you." With that Dracula disappeared in an explosion of bloody darkness, leaving the lightly shivering Death to obey his cruel master's command without question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNAP! D: Oh man! Mathias was Satan all along? Wtf? Satan you bastard.... Bah, I kinda hinted at it in a previous chapter if you read Mathias' dialogue carefully *cough cough sex scene cough cough*... so it really should not be that shocking.
> 
> Brief note that, yeah, all the stuff the chupacabra was pelting poor Alucard with in his shop were differing objects from previous CV titles. Even the damn white and yellow keys which go way back to 1986's 'Vampire Killer'. :P And I fit the actual grimoire from Harmony of Despair in. Yeah I shouldn't be proud about that but I am. Details. Details. Love little details.


	22. Through a Mirror Darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Fairly brutal Non-Con in this chapter! D: I feel a need to warn any who tread here of it!

Alucard sat as if in a dream, staring blindly at the wall across from him at the malevolently shimmering red glass of the oculus there. He’d awoken long before in his gilded cage meant just for him, it was much different from the one he’d originally been kept though the oculus was the same fallen angel encased mirror from before. He realized with some dread it was likely Satan’s own mirror. The room was far larger and had blocked off doorways covered by colorful drapes that he had not bothered to get up and explore and a mammoth gilded red door that was surely the only way to exit Satan’s grand cage. What was the use of looking for a way out when he knew there was none?

The room itself was just as gilded as the last and was decorated with extravagant drapery in shades of deep blue and yellow. The drastic difference in this room and the last was a large balcony that let him see the black sky just beyond but it was a cruel gift to him by his equally cruel captor; see your freedom just within your grasp but know you cannot grab it. He could feel the block on that taunting window and even if he somehow managed to shatter it his inherent vampiric abilities were severely dampened and ensnared to a point that he could not use any of them, even to flee. He was no stronger than a mortal man under this enchantment and it was obviously caused by Satan’s hands.

Indeed, this was the same as his last area of confinement; a pretty cage for him to wallow in his misery. In the very least Alucard had awoken alone again, much to his relief having expected to awake with the serpent himself wrapped tightly around his body. It was but a small favor though because he knew the man would return for him shortly. He knew he was coming, he swore he could _feel_ him coming. But what did it matter? He would always come, Satan had said so himself, and when he did Alucard could vividly imagine what he would do to him. Alucard had already played the part for him once, he’d played right into his hands and it tore him apart to know.

There was no Mathias only Satan and he had willingly allowed him everything now; his soul and his body. There were no words for the amount of hate he felt for himself. How low he had fallen… what would his father think of him now? Alucard shivered at the thought. The vampire looked at the mounds of green and yellow blankets he had awakened in that matched the drapery of the room, clearly this room’s version of his ‘bed’ that was concealed by dangling curtains. He’d thought that his previous prison had felt like a concubine’s holding place but this one felt even more so like one. At least he was not chained up like some dog again.

As he felt an odd yet familiar impression tear at his insides, Alucard pushed himself from the mounds of soft material and began to pace the room. It was a painful sensation he’d been feeling since he’d awaken and the longer he remained awake the worse it seemed to get, he couldn’t place it but knew there was something that would make it cease. Just what it was he dare not consider, but some part of his dark inherent instincts seemed to know.

As Alucard began to mull the entirety of his situation and the fool he had been played around in his head his mood darkened considerably, his unknown pain tearing mercilessly at his rib cage causing him unusual distress. Snarling in his rising anger as everything blended together, his stalking became more erratic and made him appear like the caged animal he was. His senses were on high alert to a near painful degree and his body was tense and unable to relax from the creeping pain inside. There was no calming himself down as he once found so easy to do, there was nothing to comfort him, there was only his despairing situation and the revolving spikes of fear, anger and pain.  

Passing in front of the oculus as he paced Alucard caught sight of his reflection; the sight of his awful visage that now looked more feral than was normal sent him into a screaming fury. Unable to contain himself or his feelings of self-hate and unending horror at the situation Alucard rushed at the terrible mirror and began to smash his fists mercilessly against the surface, slicing the flesh of them completely. In the moment he did not care nor did he feel the pain of it. His desire to take his feelings out on something was met by smashing the mirror and his reflection in this uncharacteristic chaotic rage that pulled so strongly at him and would not leave.

He sneered gleefully as he found great pleasure in his reflection shattering and splintering as he destroyed the reflective surface. He would have continued the assault on the hapless mirror but he froze completely when he caught sight of himself in a shattered shard that reflected a heaving pale animal in its fragmented surface; wide black eyes with a mere golden spec in them that revealed an animal’s fury, viciously bared teeth within a black mouth that dripped of saliva, tangled and matted white hair that fell in his face.

Jerking his profusely bleeding hands from the destroyed and equally bloody mirror, Alucard covered his face with his bloody claws as he backed away. This was his inner darkness breaking free of his tight hold wasn’t it? A want to destroy everything in his path… What was he becoming? This was not him. He was not some mindless animal that gave into whims to destroy! Giving a pitiful cry Alucard slumped to his knees, holding his face as he let fresh tears fall to mingle with the blood that flowed from his abused hands, trying desperately to figure out who he was anymore. Was he man or beast?

 

_“I take it you don’t like mirrors?”_

Alucard shoved himself across the floor until his back hit a wall at Satan’s voice, flattening himself completely against it as he warily stared at the arrival of the fallen angel wearing Mathias’ flesh. Satan only smiled eerily at him, seeming to enjoy the bloody sight before him. Satan flicked his eyes over to the ruined mirror that was decorated with Alucard’s dripping blood then back to the bleeding creature on the floor.  

Alucard laughed darkly at Satan, flicking a bleeding hand at the man, “I could have went an eternity without seeing the things that object reflects and been blissfully ignorant of it. I finally came to terms with what I am but now the wound has been reopened because of that damned mirror of yours.” Alucard admitted bitterly, narrowing his dark eyes at Satan as the man sauntered closer, his robes swishing gently around his feet as he skirted near him. The chuckle the man gave at his words made the vampire angrier. “But I’m sure that it just pleases you to no end, so what does it matter if I like it or not?”

Satan smiled at the fierce words of the other before turning to approach the mirror. Reaching out he ran one hand elegantly across the cracked glass to wipe up a bloody trail before making great show of bringing it to his lips to lick it clean. _“Hmm… Poor child. You just don’t understand how beautiful you are as a creature of darkness, do you?”_ Satan lifted the hand he’d just licked clean and snapped his thumb and middle finger together.  Alucard jumped when the mirror began to twist and scream terribly as the glass slowly forced itself back together. In short order the red tinted mirror was whole and no one would have guessed the vampire had, moments before, smashed it into mere shards in a frightful fury.

Satan gave a sound of approval at the reconstructed oculus and wiped another remaining trail of blood from the surface to suck off his finger before he turned his attention back to his guest, walking toward the cowering man. _“You should embrace your darkness or at least let your darkness embrace you. As much as I despise your insufferable father I can respect that even he embraced his.”_ Satan said as he stopped in front of Alucard finding that the glower the man wore amused him terribly. When Alucard did not answer Satan sighed, running a hand through his long hair, _“Foolish boy. What would it take for you to stop feeling so miserable?”_

“You releasing me.” Alucard snapped, rolling his body against the wall in an attempt to get out of the man’s shadow and ignoring the uncomfortable pains in his gut. Satan chuckled at the reply and kneeled down beside him, his eyes glittering in the dim light cast by the hanging lanterns of the room. _“I think you know I can’t do that… but I do have a surprise for you. Would you like to have it now?”_ Alucard’s dark lips pulled into a far deeper frown at the demon lord’s offer of a ‘surprise’. The vampire knew he wanted no part of any gift this man had to offer.

“I will accept nothing from the likes of you, Satan.” He growled, pulling away as the man reached forward to stroke the forgotten tears from his face. The disguised fallen angel's lips parted into a wider grin that offered no hint to his secret before he lifted himself up and walked casually back to the great doorway that led out of Alucard’s prison, disappearing behind the enormous gilded red door there.  Alucard heard a quiet murmuring from beyond followed by a gasp, his brow furrowing deeply at the sounds. He slowly pushed himself from the floor and approached the door cautiously in an attempt to hear the voices beyond. What was Satan planning? The vampire finally reached the door and was about to place his ear against it to hear the quiet words but he flew back when it was knocked open again, skidding several steps back.

Satan reentered the room and slammed the heavy door shut with ease as he dragged a woman clad in a long black robe with him. An obvious satanic worshipper. The woman offered no fight to her master, her lips making the barest of movements from behind a cascade of wiry grey hair that fell from the inside of her hood that hid her wrinkled face. Alucard watched horrified as Satan threw her mercilessly to the floor at his feet, the woman immediately scrambling up to wrap her wrinkled arms around Satan’s leg as she whispered adorations to him in worship, lovingly stroking his legs as she did. The woman cared not about her treatment and very likely welcomed it such was her love for her wicked master.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Alucard hissed at Satan, his dark eyes wide with shock.

Satan smiled widely and gestured down to the whispering woman that praised his dark majesty at his feet. _“How completely my worshipers serve me, the Morning Star, Lucifer! They will gladly toss themselves from the steeples of this cathedral if I but ask it and I have more than once.”_ Satan chuckled at the memory of the adoring followers throwing their lives away but Alucard was disgusted and it showed on his face. “You are a monster.” The vampire growled, finding the elderly woman’s worship of the man even more perverse since she obviously knew the evil of the man she so tightly clung to now.

_“But why have I brought one of my many expendable servants to you?”_

Alucard did not answer and simply watched as the fallen angel, in a loving way, stroked the robbed female’s head, his claws digging into the material of her hood to knick her delicate skin. _“Trevor… how long has it been since your father so cruelly turned you into this creature of the night that I see standing before me?”_ Satan asked, eyes glinting as he continued his petting of the woman that pulled at his robes, _“Why it’s been thousands of years I imagine... Tell me, why have you never given into that one basic need that all vampires yield to?”_

A great dismay begin to spread throughout the vampire’s body at Satan’s questions.  He could finally put a name to the awful pain that had been twisting his guts since he had awakened here. Had it been so long since he’d felt this that he forgot what it felt like to have the overwhelming and painful pangs for human blood? He had suffered through his desire for the blood of a human his entire unlife until he’d finally become so apathetic to it that he only suffered a minor want of it, sufficing on non-human blood on occasion. The last true desire for it had been even before he’d sealed his father away but here he was now, caught in the overwhelming want for it again with Satan dangling it right in his face. Alucard could have ripped the man’s neck out knowing he was behind this somehow.

“Y-You bastard!” Alucard cried at the smug man, backing up a few paces, “Y-You will take everything from me! Is it not enough that you have me imprisoned for your own sick amusement?” Satan chuckled at Alucard’s words, reaching down to the woman and bringing one of her thin wrinkled arms up, carefully pushing the fabric of her sleeve back as he did. _“I will have everything I desire from you even this.”_

Satan’s complacent grin grew as he looked the quivering vampire over, taking hold of the woman’s hand and forcing her palm up. He gently ran a claw over it as he held Alucard’s horrified black eyes. With his sole audience member’s attention he began to shove his nails cruelly into the soft flesh of her palm, ripping pained screeches from the woman as blood began bubbling to the surface but the demon lord did not stop his assault on her until he’d thoroughly ripped the flesh wide open to cause blood to flow freely between her fingers.  _“I know you’re hungry. I can feel your body twitching and pulsing with your desire… you’ve starved yourself for so long. Just taste it and see how it makes that filthy blood you’ve sated yourself on for all these years pale in comparison to the real thing.”_

“No!” Alucard refused viciously, shaking his head as the freshly drawn blood teased his nose and caused his mouth to water. Growling in his chest at the hideous assault on his senses and his awakened blood lust, the vampire backed himself clumsily away, no longer paying attention to where he was backing to. He just wanted away from the grisly scene that was singing to his feral side to rip the woman from Satan’s hands and tear into her thin skin to get to the wonderfully warm blood within…

“ _Please_! Take her away from me! Let me keep my vow at least!” Alucard begged addressing the man as he backed too far back so that his gimp leg caught the edge of the makeshift bed, sending him to tumble into the plush material. Pushing himself back into the colored linens Alucard pleaded with his shimmering eyes to his captor, “Let me keep this shred of my humanity, please Lucifer!”

Satan made a thoughtful sound in his throat at Alucard’s use of his name and started to approach the downed man that still tried to back away from him, dragging the freely bleeding woman behind him. Satan’s eyes glowed bright in the dull light that was put off by the many hanging lanterns as he stared down at the vampire, _“I am so pleased to finally hear my name fall from those lips of yours but…”_ Satan wrenched the sobbing woman’s bleeding hand up again to hold high above her head _._

_“I wish to have everything taken from you. This is but another step in conquering you completely.”_

Taking his razor claws Satan raked them deep into the wrinkled flesh of the woman, slicing deeply into the skin and through the thin muscles there to sever veins and arteries. It brought more screeches from the captive along with a gush of fresh warm blood to spurt and flow unendingly down her arm to stain her clothes and drip to the floor. Alucard wailed at the sight and tried to cover his nose to block the delicious fragrance that the blood gave off, his instincts ripping at his wavering willpower to take the offering that Satan was giving him but he was still just barely able to contain them. However, it was becoming a losing battle and he was shaking violently with his beastly desire to give into his bloodlust. 

“TAKE HER AWAY!” Alucard screamed at Satan, his voice gravelly and emerging from deep in his chest. It was the tone of someone losing the battle against something long ignored. He made an attempt to crawl away from the bloody sight but cried out as the disguised demon kicked him harshly back into the folds of cloth and pillows and crushed his boot down on Alucard’s throat. The vampire ripped at the black leather in an attempt to free himself but Satan only applied more choking force that caused Alucard to wheeze from the pressure.

Satan narrowed his eyes wickedly at the creature under his boot, shaking his head as he chuckled at the fear and hate he could see in the golden eyes of the other. _“Do not worry, little one. This woman is old and frail and she will die soon anyways. There is no use wasting her precious life blood.”_ With that Satan wrenched the elderly woman’s head up by the chin and tore the artery that ran along her neck wide open, the action so violent blood spewed from the gaping wound to rain down on the trapped vampire. Alucard groaned as some fell beside his lips and with great effort he kept his tongue from sliding out to taste it. “Don’t!” Alucard begged again, his words just a whisper from the strain on his throat by Satan’s foot, shaking his head at the looming form above him. Alucard’s pleas fell on deaf ears however. The demon lord had no intention of backing down.

 _“Drink her deliciously offered blood Trevor.”_ Satan hissed, holding the mortally wounded woman over his captive so that copious amounts of her blood dripped onto Alucard’s face and onto his unwilling mouth to seep in the crack of his lips. Alucard tried to withstand the blood but the scent had filled his nasal cavities completely from the close proximity. His ferocious hunger at last ripped violently from his hold and he began to lick up the offering that stained his face, groaning in pleasure at the wonderful taste that he’d kept from himself.

Satan removed his foot from Alucard, laughing darkly as the vampire flew up in a starved frenzy and seized his barely fighting servant from his hands. He watched in absolute delectation as the instinct driven vampire buried his teeth into the quietly moaning woman’s neck, tearing the skin wider as he drank deeply from the gaping wound. The demon hmm’d appreciatively at the absolute viciousness that his little captive possessed, moaning and purring his delight like a feral wolf as he drained the hapless woman dry of her warm blood.

Alucard sighed in his blood lust filled pleasure as the hot blood filled him in a way he’d never experienced before, unhearing to the cries of the dying woman. Digging his claws into her shoulders he pulled what blood he could from her body until it flowed no longer, much to his growling desire’s disappointment. Licking the wound clean of the escaped blood he lifted her blood coated hand and licked every drop of it up before he let the lifeless body drop away from his stained hands. Groaning with satisfaction at feeling so _filled_ he started to suck his claws of the gore there as the blood lust eased away, finally appeased. The sound of something sliding to the floor and a deep laugh finally penetrated through the haze of the young man’s fleeing lusts that had previously deafened everything. At once Alucard cried out miserably and jerked from the woman’s corpse as he realized what he had done and the broken vow he had sworn to uphold.

_“I had no idea you could be so savage…I’m impressed, Trevor.”_

Snapping his head up Alucard saw Satan - not Mathias’ flesh that encased the man - but the horrible black aura encircled angel himself leering down at him with Mathias’ empty body lying at his feet. “How could you!?” Alucard snarled angrily, shoving himself from the blood stained floor and flying over the satanic worshipper’s body to throw himself at the taunting man. He angrily grabbed his Satan's head, digging his slender claws deep into his skull before throwing them both to the ground. Satan winced slightly but otherwise seemed unaffected by Alucard’s ferocious treatment and simply smiled at the enraged vampire.

“I had kept myself from feeding from humans for thousands of years so that I would not be like those creatures! That was my one promise to myself and you shattered it just like everything else you touch! Why couldn’t you let me have that one thing?!” Alucard cried, grasping Satan’s head in his hands and shaking him in his rage. When Satan did not reply and only ran his unnatural black eyes over him, Alucard released him with a snarl, throwing him back to the hard floor and taking some pleasure in the crack his skull made against it. He did not rise from straddling the fallen angel and chose to cover his face as the weight of his newest sin settled over him to add to the singing darkness within him.  “How could I have done that?” Alucard weakly whispered to himself, unbelieving he could have caved so easily as the dark mists that emanated from Satan's own pure evil licked coldly at his flesh. Satan chuckled beneath him as he lifted a hand to wrap a finger into his long hair, causing Alucard to flinch at the contact.

_“My… you were more beautiful than I thought as a man, Trevor.”_

Alucard removed his hands and looked warily down at the demon beneath him but he gave a sound of surprise at the hair wrapped in the demon’s fingers. It was not the long white hair he always saw… it was dark brown. Pulling quickly to his feet and away from Satan, Alucard pulled the rest of his long hair forward and found it all to be the same way and when he looked down he was not greeted by the familiar sunken body that he hardly hid with his cloak. “What is this?!” Alucard gasped in surprise at the unexpected find as Satan appeared beside him and led him over to the flawless mirror, too caught up in his startling find to fight the man.  He gave a small sound when the fallen angel pushed him in front of the reflective oculus, the unexpected shove causing him to stumble slightly before balancing himself on his shaky feet.

Alucard should have not been so surprised by his reflection. He’d seen the physical effects of returned vitality when the blood starved Dracula had sated his thirst on the family Zobek had so cruelly doomed to die at his father’s hands. But that was his father not him. Alucard could not stop the strangled cry of shock to escape his throat at seeing the reflection he once cast. The vampire reached up and stroked the blood stained reflection of his former humanity adorned with wavy dark hair and a healthier human appearing body. His flesh no longer hugged him like a corpses but was settled around a lithe but toned form that was stained pink from the fresh blood running through his veins. His face had always been narrow in life and had changed little in death but the scattering of cracks that had marred him, both there and his body over, were missing too. Alucard was completely shocked by something almost _human_ staring back at him, the only thing not human being his eyes. But even they were changed; his pupils were surrounded by white instead of black.

Alucard was speechless at the sight but the man beside him was not. _“Such a lovely visage… the sight of it makes me ache terribly...”_ The vampire gave a strangled gasp as Satan grabbed him and forced his hand through the thick mists surrounding his form to push against a very obvious erection concealed within. Ripping his hand away from the creeping darkness with his face twisted into one of scorn Alucard backed away from the fallen angel.

 _“I deserve some form of compensation… not to mention you still need to be put in your place for causing my fall.”_ Satan whispered, his eyes dancing with his intentions. Alucard glared at the approaching man as he backed him flush against the mirror, “I did not ask for your gift, Satan. You forced this on me!” He growled, twisting his head and neck away with a grimace as Satan pressed against him and began to suck gently against the flesh of his neck to tease it momentarily before he leaned back and regarded his unwilling servant thoughtfully. _“My you are so resistant…. But I suppose you are right… very well. I will not be cruel to my most favorite of servants so I’ll give you a chance to escape my will and your long over do punishment, how does that sound?”_

Alucard warily eyed the man as Satan pulled away slightly, the pain of his latest sin forgotten momentarily in light of Satan’s renewed advances. “What manor of escape are you speaking of?” Alucard silently hoped he meant escape from the entirety of the situation, no matter how slim it may have been with the demon’s attention fully on him to escape back to his father. However he doubted it would be that sort of “escape”. Satan chuckled, having heard his hopeful thoughts.

 _“Not that sort of escape, little one.”_ Satan looked up to the mirror and waved a hand in front of a red gem that was encased at the top. At once the gateway flared to life and Alucard gave a cry as he fell back through it to land heavily in tall plush grass. Looking wildly around, the vampire found he was no longer in the gilded cage but instead in a landscape that looked like it belonged in a fantasy. The earth was ripe with grasses and flowers and towering forests rose up against the thriving landscape.  There was a wide expanse of a blue-green sky hung overhead that contained a glowing sun but the light was mostly obscured by a whimsical stretch of clouds that floated across the sky. At the sight of the world of daylight Alucard momentarily wondered why he wasn’t burning to ash but quickly surmised this was not the true world of light. Looking behind him he could spy a majestic gleaming castle that stood in the far off distance and while the structure was lovely it seemed somehow…morose. Alucard could not explain why it caused such a sad feeling to see it.

 _“Welcome to Limbo as mortals would call it, though my children much prefer to call this place Limbus. They are old fashioned in a lot of ways.”_ Satan announced as he stepped out of the shimmering mirror, his wings flaring widely. Alucard glanced past him and to the mirror he had just fallen through, the mirror appearing to be embedded in the wall of a mountain that blocked further passage in that direction. The fallen angel looked around the green fields before adding _, “My child Abaddon is skulking about somewhere…probably licking the wounds I gave the traitorous serpent for his crimes against his master.”_

“So the Keepers of Hell truly are more of your vile spawn. It’s a pity they weren’t able to crush you completely when they attacked you.” Alucard gruffly insulted, narrowing his eyes at Satan. His words seemed to have cut at the man in front of him, likely remembering his torment at the hands of the Keepers of Hell, and Alucard took some pleasure from it. _“Careful what you say to me, little one.”_ Satan warned, narrowing his eyes. _“Or I will simply take what is mine and revoke this little privilege I have so graciously offered you.”_ Alucard set his jaw and looked away from the harsh gaze of the other, disliking the spectral stare of the man.  It made his skin crawl when he looked at him.  Alucard bit his tongue from insulting the fallen angel any further so as not to force the fallen angel to take back his word. He did not know what Satan was offering that would give him a chance to escape his unwanted attentions but he would be a fool not to take it. “What are you offering…” Alucard grumbled, still refusing to look at the man or his penetrating eyes.

Satan smirked down at the young man and lifted his hands out to gesture to the world around him, his black wings rising further. _“I will restore but one of your vampiric gifts and allow you to flee from me into the grasses of Limbo. If you can avoid me and reach the one anointed safe point that lies somewhere within the forests then I will refrain from punishing you for your past treachery against me. Consider it a pardon of sorts. But…”_ Satan’s eyes narrowed and glowed a touch brighter than their usual luster, _“…if I am able to catch you before reaching it you will be sorry you didn’t.”_

Alucard gulped visibly at Satan’s promise and decided he definitely did not want to get caught. “How do I know you won’t simply cheat?” Satan laughed at his question as he walked up to Alucard to stare mirthfully down at him. _“Me? Cheat? Perish the thought little one…”_ Alucard hardly believed him but he hoped he could manage to find this so called ‘safe point’ and escape the man’s intentions with him. “Very well… what does this ‘safe point’ you mention look like?” Satan smiled down at him. _“You’ll know it when you see it… But enough of the rules. I’m going to be kind enough to give you a lead over me. Now run little wolf.”_

Catching the hint Alucard immediately reformed himself into his white wolf form and dashed madly for the forest ahead, his paws moving faster than he’d ever made them move before, causing the ground to tear up beneath him as he ran. Entering into the shades of the towering woods Alucard weaved through the leaning trees and shrubbery as he made the greatest of efforts to put as much ground between him and his hunter. He did not know what he was looking for and Satan had been as vague as possible which the vampire cursed with every fiber of his being. He was literally looking for a gold needle in a haystack, not just a mere needle.

Alucard galloped through the expansive forests for hours as he tried to ignore the breaking of twigs or the whispers of Satan’s laughter he could hear in the distance that never seemed to be too far off. The vampire felt dread realizing Satan was likely toying with him; it was something he would do. The man had given him false hope before so it was hardly unthinkable for him to do the same again. In light of his thoughts Alucard truly began to believe that Satan got more pleasure from the chase of his prey more so than on the catching of said prey but he honestly hoped he never found out what he did when he actually caught the prey.

Figuring the fallen angel was already on his trail Alucard decided to have a bit of tact, making a loop in the forest, purposely making sounds for Satan to hopefully follow before he made a quick turn to the south and disappeared in another direction entirely, albeit much quieter. Finding a bubbling stream he quickly crossed the choppy currents to get to the other side in hopes of covering his tracks further. He didn’t bother to shake the water from his coat as he climbed out, no matter how desperately he wished to, and instead dashed off into the undercroft of the leaves. After another bout of running Alucard finally found his body had run out of his desperation tinged energy from the long chase and he came to a stop, finally shaking the clinging water from his alabaster fur.

Reverting to his original form Alucard grabbed his damp hair and ran a hand down it to push the remaining water from the brown strands. It was one annoying thing he’d discovered long ago, his clothes were not affected if he got wet as a wolf but his hair was. Once he’d wrung his hair out as best as possible the vampire took to covering ground within the forest again, careful to be as silent as possible and avoiding the fallen leaves like they would explode if he dared touch them.

Eventually Alucard came across a ruined archaic building. Becoming hopeful he approached it, turning to listen to the quiet around him for any signs of Satan but finding relief when he heard none of the laughter or odd sounds as he did before. Maybe he had managed to lose the fiend in the woods with his ploy after all. He desperately hoped so. Alucard slipped quietly through the ruins looking for…something. He didn’t know what it was but if he was supposed to know it when he saw it then it wasn’t here, only childish laughter and giggles that did not belong to Satan himself and a broken gateway whose path was blocked from him. Huffing in annoyance Alucard left the overgrown ruins and continued further south until he found a path to walk that led toward another freshwater stream.

The return of giggling and the beating of wings beside his ear caused the vampire to whirl around but find nothing. Frowning he turned back around and nearly shouted out his surprise when he caught sight of a stooped angled creature that now sat along the path on a rock, watching him with its beady yellow eyes. Staring at the silent creature Alucard had an epiphany.

Limbo was known to house many of the dark malevolent fae that were not welcome on earth, the unseelie. Alucard’s skin prickled at the thought that he was lost somewhere within a forest riddled with wicked creatures on top of the fact he had the demon lord himself chasing him. Wanting to groan at his most dire of situations Alucard slowly passed by the creature, its head following him and even twisting and cracking as it turned to a very unnatural angle to face him with its chin over its back as he passed completely by. The sight of the twisted creature smiling a wide toothy grin at him from the angle caused him to shudder at the unnaturalness.

Where Alucard had not noticed any of the dark creatures before he now saw a multitude of creatures peeking at him from the shadows of the forest, a peppering of yellow, red, and vivid green eyes staring unblinkingly at him. Alucard passed by a large growth of ivy and gave it a wide birth when he saw it move and a female face give a sad sigh, the ivy reaching for him. Pulling away quickly he hurried his pace to reach the waterway beyond; unsurprised to find the unseelie populated the water as well. Alucard made sure to avoid the young horse that poked its head out from under the currents that whinnied at him in an effort to draw him close. Alucard didn’t know much about these ‘dark fae’ but he wasn’t about to go jump on the back of a horse that shouldn’t be in the middle of a stream with water up to its cheeks.

Alucard passed more hidden creatures and reaching hands from the stream as he walked cautiously along his chosen path, jumping and narrowly dodging a ghostly woman emerging from the forest to grab at him with a tender smile on her pretty face. “A traveler? We’ve not had a traveler here in a long time…” She said in a slow sultry voice that dripped of her etherealness. The woman’s unnaturally dark eyes looking him up and down before adding, “You’re not human…interesting. I believe you and I are somewhat of the same ilk.”

“Who are you?” He slowly asked, his accent making the woman sigh as if in memory of another time. “Oh your voice is just as pretty as you are, child. I am but one of the many creatures that are…what do the humans call us? Unseelie? Yes that’s it. I believe they named me a Glaistig or was it Green Lady?”

Alucard nodded at the woman, taking note of her wild blond hair that was filled with twigs and leaves and her simple flowy green dressed that was embroidered with Celtic knots in a vivid yellow. He stepped back from her when she stepped forward and the dress fell to the side to reveal a goat leg. It appeared this woman was similar in stature to those of the fauns. “You will have to forgive me if I seem rude but I have little time to find something of importance to me.” Alucard apologized, trying to get around the woman but she seemed rather intent on not letting him go. “You search for something? Tell me, child, what is it that you seek?” The wraith asked him, gently taking his arm in hers as she led him along the stream, “Perhaps I can help you find it.” Alucard snorted softly at her words. “And why would an unseelie help a lost traveler? There are far more tales of your kind harming others than helping.” The vampire pointed out wisely causing the woman to chuckle.

“We are not all malevolent child. Some of us are simply perverse or want of mischief. I personally prey on men for a dance and then some of their blood but...” The woman cut off turning her head to regard Alucard as his eyes opened a little wider, “…you are no mortal and I do not wish to feed from something that is not.” Alucard now realized why the woman had said they were similar. Alucard started to speak to her again but a horrific roar erupted from behind them and he twisted around to see a monstrosity standing several paces behind that had apparently lumbered from somewhere else within the dark unseelie filled forest.

The _thing_ held the form of a massive one eyed horse except it lacked flesh completely and was covered with blood slick exposed sinewy muscles. Rising from its back was an equally skinless torso whose arms were so long they drug the ground and its eyeless too-large head rolled around on its broken neck, its toothless mouth opening to gurgle and hiss at the scent of fresh meat. Alucard screwed his face up in disgust as the screaming creature stepped toward them with its one fiery eye set on him. Black blood and yellow pus splattering to the ground from the exposed pulsing yellowed veins at the movement it made.

The woman at Alucard’s side sighed as if aggravated, “This…what would you call it? Ah, yes, Nuckelavee always likes to kill and devour your kind.  It has an insatiable hunger for flesh and blood.” Alucard looked at her as his hand flew to his side but he remembered his sword was back at the Order of Shadows sanctuary and Satan had taken Dark Pain from him. The vampire cursed mentally at finding himself unarmed, “A what?” The woman raised a hand and waved him off, “It does not matter. Cross over the stream.”

Looking back at the quivering creature as it stomped its hooves Alucard turned to ask the Glaistig what good crossing the stream would do him but found her gone. His confusion was short lived at the sound of the beast charging at him with an earth shattering scream of death. Its cracked hooves caused the ground to cave as it flew forward and the unnaturally long arms of the torso reached for him in hopes of snatching its next meal. Ducking narrowly out of the thing’s grasp the vampire tried to run toward the stream but gave a small cry as he felt the back of his cloak become ensnared by the creature's flailing hand. Alucard yanked on his cloak to try and free himself but the torso refused to release him and yanked him back toward its toothless chomping maw with a hiss of a laugh that turned the vampire's blood cold to hear it. Finally the young man was able to rip his coat from the things grip and whipped around to slam his fist into the torso’s large head, breaking its neck further before kicking himself away from the bloody roaring creature and toward the water like the Glaistig had told him to do.

He dove into the cold water and started to swim across but grunted when the blind hand of the frightful torso caught his foot and began to drag him back inland. Turning to look behind him as he thrashed in the water he wished he had not as he saw the bloody horse head try to rip into his leg that was too close to the things mouth for his comfort. Wriggling his leg Alucard was finally able to loosen the grip just as the horse's rotten mouth was about to tear into him to kick the muscle covered horse in the saliva filled mouth hard, shattering a couple of its teeth as he did. Immediately it cried out its fury and pain as blood splurged from its mouth and the torso released him having apparently felt the same pain, allowing him to swim further away and over to the other side of the stream. Alucard scrambled soaked onto the shore and turned around expecting the creature to follow but he was surprised when all it did was pace the other side and glare scornfully at him with its one fierce eye.

“The Nuckelavee cannot cross fresh water.” Alucard whirled to find the Glaistig behind him, smiling just as kindly as before. “I’m impressed you were able to fight it off. Most men or women perish at its ravenous maw here and in the world of light. I suppose because of its frightful appearance they are typically frozen and unable to flee.” Alucard turned back as the Nuckelavee made a bemoaning cry and began to slowly walk away, finding it would not get its bloody feast that day. He watched it warily until it was gone from sight completely before turning back to his savior. “Thank you.” Alucard said with a slight bow to the ghostly woman before him but she only waved a hand at him as she chuckled. “No need of that, child. Now you mentioned you were looking for something?”

The vampire nodded at her. “Yes, I am looking for…” He trailed off as he tried to figure out how to explain something he did not even know what it remotely was. “…a ‘safe point’.” The ghostly woman tilted her head and pursed her lips at his vague words but smiled all the same. “I am familiar with Lucifer’s game, child, and I know what you seek.” Alucard’s eye lit up at the woman’s words, finding his hope lifting considerably. “Where is it?” He rushed out a bit rudely, giving an apologetic look to the woman who only laughed. Turning the woman pointed a pale delicate hand to the west away from the stream toward an area of the forest where the leaves shifted from green to a brilliant gold. “You are not too far from it. Just follow the crown of gold leaves until you come into a patch of land that holds a great statue that lord Lucifer is quite fond of.”

Alucard nodded his thanks to the unseelie woman who nodded back. “I will not journey with you for my place is here with the water, but I wish you luck… young Trevor.” Before the surprised Alucard could ask the woman how she knew his name the woman dashed to the water and jumped in but did not come back up. Staring at the bubbling spot for a moment more Alucard finally got a hold of himself remembering that he was still very much playing Satan’s game and in the time he had met the Glaistig and escaped the Nuckelavee the demon could very well be only moments behind him.

Alucard first wrung the water from his clothes and hair best he could with some annoyance before reverting to his white wolf form. Alucard dashed toward the direction the helpful unseelie had pointed and in short order passed into a part of the forest that had only leaves of varying shades of gold atop their branches. It did not take long before the trees parted to reveal an open area of sorts that was surrounded by the tallest intermingled ring of trees he had come across yet and he banished his wolf form as he entered it. Looking up as he stepped into the area he found the trees had all grew together at the top to form a sort of dome of branches and leaves. He couldn’t help but be reminded of a cathedral as he passed quietly into this ancient patch and he wondered if any of the creatures that inhabited this forest came here for their own form of mass as they prayed to some ancient god of the wilds.

Against the wall of twisted wood across from him Alucard saw what he knew was his ‘safe point’. Satan was right; he would know it when he saw it. It was a large alabaster statue of the same seraph from the library mural and obviously what Satan based his ‘virtuous’ form off of. The statue was flanked by ivy covered gnarled trees and the statue itself was covered by the ancient ivy as well, the vines twisting up along its wings and covering its base. The many winged creature stood regally with its white staff held at its side as it looked skyward and the other hand was held out in front of it with its palm up. Whatever this creature was it was clearly one of the One Gods followers and why Satan would have it lying around or would be fond of it he did not know and at the moment he also did not care. First things first, he needed to get to it. Ignoring his water chilled body, Alucard allowed a smile to grace his lips as he hurried toward the statue, finding some annoyance that his lame leg was trying to spasm on him now of all times.

Rubbing at his aching leg that had likely flared up from his endless pursuit through the forest and encounter with the horrid Nuckelavee, he reached the base of the pedestal the seraph was erected on quickly, noting a plaque that was masked by some of the ivy. He could just make out the words “King” and “Angels”. Ignoring it, Alucard reached forward, his fingers mere inches from grazing the pure white stone when he felt a dark overbearing aura followed by twin snake like arms ensnaring him from behind.

_“Good job, Trevor, you almost beat me.”_

Alucard screamed his frustrations out loud as he wrenched himself from the cold hold and stared at the wicked creature standing behind him. He stepped a few steps away shaking his head in disdain. “No… I almost had it!” He cried like an indignant child that had just had its favorite toy ripped from him, his eyes burning with unshed tears. “I know you had to have cheated you bastard!” Satan shrugged and sauntered closer to the vampire as he folded his wings against his back and his dark curtain shifted around his form, _“It’s not cheating to simply wait for you to arrive now is it?”_

“Yes it is!” Alucard cried back in disbelief but truly he shouldn’t have been surprised. _“Well either way I get to do as I said...”_ Satan’s eyes glowed maliciously as he reached toward Alucard with every intention of doing just that. Turning on his heel, Alucard tried to flee as he was so want to do whenever Satan showed his face but he cried out when his gimp leg was seized by a living vine from one of the trees and tripped him up thoroughly to the plush forest floor. He tried to rip it away so that he could continue to run but by the time he’d torn it free it was far too late and Satan was already upon him, shoving him to the ground harshly as he straddled his hips.

 _“I gave you your little chance and now it is time to pay up for your discretions, Trevor.”_ Satan sneered down at his terrified captive who wasn’t even attempting to hide it. The vampire struggled vainly beneath him while the fallen angel ran a hand over his damp brown hair. _“I have put this off long enough and your pretty new features are begging to be tamed and punished. It is time I make good on my promise for you to scream my name in practice for when we perform for your father.”_

“NO!” Alucard had no time to verbally protest further before he was slapped across the face with enough force to knock his head to the side. Satan leaned down and grabbed Alucard’s cheeks in a tight painful grip as he bared his teeth at the man, _“Say. My. Name.”  
_

“Satan!” Alucard mocked the man in a trembling voice, curling his lips to bare his saliva coated fangs in defiance despite his overwhelming fear. He did not care how scared he was beneath this monster’s strength he would not cave that easily and he took some solace in the look of anger that twisted the fallen angel’s face.

 _“I will make you say it.”_ Satan growled, slapping the young man harder to bust his lip open completely and wrench another cry from him. Before Alucard could recover he began ripping at the vampire’s damp stringed trousers to pull them apart, causing the young man to regain some of his scattered wits and start to buck vigorously below him to try and throw the man off. Wildly he raked his claws at Satan’s face and bare chest, digging them as deep as he could to try and force the man away but it didn’t seem to affect the fallen angel in the least to have his flesh torn apart.

The vampire’s mind raced as he tried to pull his hips away from the fallen angel to stop the vicious hands from pulling the material covering his legs away but all it did was make Satan more furious at his defiance. Alucard cried out his protest as Satan resorted to simply ripping them completely with a violent yank, the material giving a loud protest of snapping strings and seams as it ripped halfway down his leg to expose him completely to the monster above him.

 _“Say my name, Trevor!”_ Satan ordered him again, grabbing the horrified man’s flaccid sex in a painful grasp that brought fresh tears to his eyes and he immediately tried to wrench the man’s hands away from the tender area. “No!” Alucard refused, his voice cracking with a sob as Satan tightened his grasp on him in a way that was nothing like a sexual touch but one meant only to cause pain. Satan snarled above him as he squeezed far harder until Alucard all of screamed at the too rough treatment to the sensitive area before he released him to bury a hand in the vampire’s hair again. Satan wrenched him up to brutalize his mouth, forcing his tongue well past the man’s lips to thoroughly claim his mouth as his own but hissed and pulled back when Alucard roughly bit down. The demon narrowed his eyes at the vampire as black blood flowed out his mouth from the man’s attempt at refusing him but a sneer pulled at his bloody mouth.

_“It just makes my soul sing to see such fight in you. I like the fire in you, little one.”_

Alucard tried to shove and rip at Satan anew but another lip splitting strike from the demon’s hand was his reward before he found the man’s mouth back on his, forcing his bloody tongue back into his mouth to force him to taste the vile blood that streamed from it. Between the brutal assault and the blood filling his mouth Alucard choked, wanting horribly to wretch his guts up at being forced to swallow the filth.

 _“Taste the glory that is Lucifer!”_ Satan hissed against Alucard’s lips, licking the blood that was still dripping from the vampire’s cut lip and leaving a trail of saliva and blood there that made the vampire shudder. Alucard choked and gasped when Satan finally pulled back, spitting the mix of blood and spit into the fallen angels face with a snarl. He knew it was a stupid move and he especially knew it when he was punched hard enough to knock his wits completely away and bust his nose so that blood streamed down over his mouth and chin from the vicious hit. Crying out at the pain Alucard turned to spit out a mouthful of his blood filled froth that was starting to choke him again but gave a strangled cry as he was thrown over and shoved onto his stomach. Alucard’s panic reached terrifying levels as he felt Satan yank his shredded trousers down so that he was completely bared to the man behind him.

The trapped vampire gave a sob of denial of what was about to happen as he felt the obvious excitement of Satan rubbing against him through his ever present dark miasma. He attempted to arch his back and buck harder to throw the unmovable monster before turning as best he could to tear uselessly at the man with his claws. Alucard only found his position and Satan’s hand pushing at the center of his back made it impossible and it simply earned him the man’s vile laughter and a painful dig of the fallen angel’s sharp nails down his side at his desperation.

 _“You are most beautiful when you look so desperate in your pain…”_ Satan breathed from behind him as he admired the overflow of blood from Alucard’s nose that ran down his face and chest and the bloody mix of saliva that dripped from the frightened man’s trembling lips. It was a picture of beauty to the fallen angel and he enjoyed it greatly. He pushed Alucard’s cloak up and around his hips to be out of his way as he teased the man’s exposed buttocks with one clawed hand. He harshly dug into them with a nail to cause blood to seep to the surface and garner a yelp from his prey. _“Now tell me…what is my name?”_

Alucard violently shook his head into the grass against the situation and Satan pressing him to say his name, smearing the overflow of mixed gore streaming from his face into the ground and across his face. He could not bring himself to speak. He did not want to give in to the order and even if he did his voice would only crack terribly. Satan sighed loudly behind him, grabbing his thighs as he yanked the man back against him as he positioned himself at his tightly clenched opening.

_“You are so sufferably defiant. This would have happened no matter what you wanted but if you would but only say my name I can make this punishment go so much smoother for you.”_

Alucard’s response was just to arch and twist rigorously in an attempt scratch and spit at Satan’s face again with a snarl that was more a weak mew than anything. Satan easily caught his arm and wrenched him painfully and awkwardly backwards to wrap his other arm around his front to tease at Alucard’s heaving blood stained chest. The demon placed a gentle kiss upon one of the vampire’s eyelids as he moved his lips close to the blood covered vampire’s ear, _“Have it your way… your blood will eventually make it smoother anyways.”_

Alucard gave a breathy weak lamentation as he was thrown back into the grass and his hand released. He tried to hit at Satan again and bend away as the demon grabbed his hips and shoved roughly into his body, making sure he was given no time to adjust as the tender insides were ripped and torn with his savage entrance. Alucard shrieked out at the horrid intrusion and his hands flew above his head to dig his claws into the dirt, his fingers digging just as violently into the grass and muck as Satan was into him.

Groaning out his pleasure at length, Satan dug his nails into the body beneath him and thrust repeatedly into him while Alucard tried to wrench himself away with cries that kept rising in pitch at the continued pain. After several painful moments Alucard was dully able to notice when Satan’s aggressive thrusts became smoother from the great amounts of his blood, just as the fallen angel had told him it would. The blood came so thick it dripped down to make a large stain on the ground beneath him, which the dark forest floor greedily accepted, sucking it down to feed the lush beautiful greenery around them. The forest fed from the wicked act that was happening within its peaceful bowels that were only disturbed by Alucard’s echoing wails and screeches.

 _“That’s right… sing that lovely little tune of your misery to me, Trevor.”_ Satan sighed above him as he pulled out and roughly shoved back in to tear another abandoned wail from his captive and causing further trauma to the man’s insides. Alucard cried and pleaded with pain laced half-words to his violent assaulter to release or kill him as the man continued his atrocious and painful thrusts into his unwilling body. Satan paid him no mind, soaking up the torment as he continued his depraved acts for a length of time that stretched into agonizing minutes and far longer, extending the misery of his captive. Throughout his dealt punishment Satan thoroughly enjoyed every struggle and cry he tore from Alucard.

Satan gave a low moan of approval and complete euphoria as he shoved himself all the way back into Alucard’s body, relishing in the cracked sob it caused. Leaning down Satan buried a hand into Alucard’s tangled hair and drew the man’s head back forcibly as he leaned close to his ear, _“I can sit here and push myself into you for hours if need be, little one and don’t think I wouldn’t be able to keep you awake for it all. I enjoy the fruits of my punishments that much… but if you say my name I’ll make it go by much quicker. Scream my name for me and I’ll be merciful.”_

Alucard’s blood caked lips trembled and his eyes tried to flutter shut in his suffering as he desperately wished for the nothingness of unconsciousness to the overwhelming pain he was feeling. He could not suffer this torment any longer and he was willing to do anything to make the pain stop at this point. Even caving to the wicked creature’s terms…

“L-Lucifer…” He whimpered quietly but Satan only chuckled and made another painful thrust into his body causing him to yelp. _“Nuh uh uh… louder. I want this entire forest to know whose whore you are.”_ Satan growled at him, giving him another rough thrust as he threw Alucard’s head forward. _“Now scream it! Who do you belong to?”_

“LUCIFER!” Alucard screamed as loud as his battered body would allow, the name cutting off in a choked sound as he heard the name repeated back at him from the woods. Satan moaned in great pleasure above him at finally hearing Alucard yell his name, the sound twisting into a demonic hiss. _“That’s right, you belong to me...”_   

Satan returned to his precise thrusting into Alucard’s body, throwing his head back in contentment as he did. Roughly tightening his hands around the man’s hips as he sped himself toward his desired consummation, his wings refusing to stay folded at his vigorous actions. Reaching the height of his own pleasure the demon gave a moan of absolute bliss as he buried himself into the pale body beneath him and released inside Alucard’s quivering form. The demons trembling wings unfurled completely at the moment of his violent release as he gave an inhuman roar of his triumph to coincide with Alucard’s sob of defeat.  Satan remained thoroughly seated within Alucard’s body, heaving harshly above the trembling creature below him as he soaked up his post orgasm pleasure. After he’d long become flaccid he refused to break the contact to make it perfectly clear to the nearly incoherent man below him what his place was.

 _“Who is your master.”_ It was not a question; it was a demand from Satan. Alucard bit back his tears knowing he had to answer. “Lucifer is my master.”

 _“Who is your God.”_ Satan pressed him further, gently petting the back of Alucard’s mane of brown tussled hair and feeding the tangled strands through his fingers. “Lucifer.” Alucard replied, his accent wavering around the cruel name.

 _“To whom will you spread your legs willingly next time and beg for his seed to fill you.”_ Satan brutally demanded a third time, pulling Alucard’s head back to fix him with ruthlessly pulsing embers that screamed his unabashed pride. “L-Lucifer…” Alucard sobbed, knowing it was true. Satan would accept no less from him.

 _“That’s my wonderfully subservient son of Gabriel…”_ Satan chuckled, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Alucard’s trembling bloody mouth before he released him and finally removed himself from the vampire’s body. Instead of leaving him he pulled Alucard into his lap and cradled him in a gentle hold, lowering his wings to wrap around them. Too gently he rearranged Alucard’s dark green cloak delicately to cover his exposed loins, shushing his sobs as he did.

 _“There there…”_ Satan cooed as he wiped Alucard’s bloody tears from his quickly bruising face, causing the crushed soul to flinch at the touch, _“I did not want to be so rough with you but you had to learn your place somehow.”_

Alucard was too exhausted and pained to fight against the demon and allowed him to do what he wished. He was simply trying to cope with the degraded trauma and the severe pain that his whole body was in, the internal wounds still bleeding freely from Satan’s assault on him. Alucard was not long for the waking world and he welcomed his dimming blurred vision gratefully so that he didn’t have to _feel_ any of it any longer.

 _“I am not always this cruel… this was your punishment for arranging my defeat and severing Leviathan’s head.”_ Satan consoled further into the quietly crying creature’s ear. Alucard winced and cried out when Satan brushed a hand against his bleeding opening and attempted to pull away but the demon refused, shushing him again.

 _“It will heal.”_ Satan assured Alucard, wiping the blood between his fingers before settling his hand back in the vampire’s hair to brush through it and pick out the leaves and twigs that had become entangled there during his lustful actions with the young man. _“All wounds heal in time…”_ Satan trailed off and his soothing halted as if he were remembering something from long ago.

“…W-Why are you so cruel?” Alucard slurred, his accent breaking around every quiet syllable he uttered as the darkness seeped into his vision. Satan seemed genuinely surprised by the quiet question and for a long time he did not answer. At long last the fallen angel looked up through the black haze around them to the statue of the majestic seraph in the clearing, pulling Alucard’s body closer and wrapping his wings tighter around them as he stroked a hand along the vampire’s face. He whispered back in a voice that wavered ever so slightly and contain genuine remorse, the tone ringing in tune with Alucard’s quieting sobs that broke the silence around them.

 

_“Because Trevor… in the absence of love there is but only cruelty…”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go look up the Nuckelavee, that freaking Scottish evil fairy demon is creepy. *shivers* I have a book illustrated by Brian Froud that contains a description (which I used for the most part) and also the Glaistig a more perverse than malevolent fae. I used the art by Froud for her appearance down to the clothing and I kept hearing LoTR’s Galadriel whenever I read her text. Don’t know why, it just fit. Unseelie are pretty interesting. 
> 
> Leave it to goddamn Satan to be all philosophical after raping someone. Poor Alucard, sorry bro. :( The true brutal non-con is this chapter alone so breath easy little poppets.


	23. Return of the Eternal Night

Cullen rubbed a hand down his face as he moved through the clock tower sanctuary, looking more frazzled and ruffled than usual. The commander was on edge. Julius and Yoko were on edge. _Everyone_ was on edge. Laura was… irate. Cullen had never seen the girl be so beside herself in fear and anger.

The source of everyone's agitation was a most lamentable one; Alucard had been taken out from under their noses yet again by Satan and the Keepers of Hell had made their grand entrance into the world and were, even now, ripping the earth apart at its seams. It was horrific and frightening to see all the accounts coming in from his agents that laid out, in detail, the ghastly way the demons were destroying the world and obliterating entire populations of humans. It truly was mass chaos outside these walls and that chaos was creeping closer to the Order of Shadows with each day that passed. It would not be long before the demons reached these lands and what would they do then? Where could they go to escape it? Cullen did not want to consider it. The only _good_ thing was that the wrathful Dracula was not taking out his pain on the world yet. He was taking it out on the Light of the Morning Star's cathedral where his son was most assuredly being kept. But Cullen had to wonder… how long before the man reached a point where he just turned that horrid anger on everyone and not simply Satan alone? Cullen dared not think of that right now with so many other headaches to deal with.

Cullen ran up the steps of the clock tower, two steps at a time as he rushed to his call from Laura with a thick leather journal full of his received notes from informants. The girl was holding an emergency meeting in the gear filled clock tower itself that everyone, even the humans she so despised and Soma her least favorite Lord of Shadow, was ordered to come to. Indeed, things were most grievous for her to do this… Reaching the top of the tower, Cullen shoved past the door to find he was uncharacteristically last. Breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath Cullen offered an apologetic look to Laura and then a quick bow to everyone else. He noticed with some surprise that Shanoa was among the scattered faces in the room as well. He felt some relief that Laura would allow her wise counsel.

"Cullen, so good of you to finally join us!" Soma taunted from a corner, narrowing his red eyes and smirking at the commander. Huffing to himself, Cullen took his place at a desk covered by an identical map of Europe like was set in the war room and ran a hand through his messy red hair. He noted the table was set by a large menagerie of puppet theatre parts that reminded him terribly of 'home'. "Sorry. Unlike some of us I actually do some _work_." Cullen shot back to Soma, laying his journal out and retrieving several vellum notes. Soma chuckled but remained quiet much to the young man's relief.

"What have you found, Cullen?" Laura asked from a tall chair that smacked of more theatrical charm that really did have the commander missing his theater home and the Toy Maker within. Cullen glanced over to Laura and then the entire ensemble before he cleared his throat to lay out the situation. "Well…" Cullen walked over to a set of double doors that set into one of the clock faces and shoved it open to reveal the dark night and the hovering moon hanging perpetually in the sky. Cullen gestured toward the sky, "…I'm sure you have all noticed that we have entered into another eternal night like we did so many centuries before." There were varying acknowledgments from the people around. Cullen walked back to the desk and leaned back against it as he gathered his thoughts. "Lucifer has announced his return in a very big way so than no one can deny or ignore it."

"He has Alucard!" Yoko cried, dashing up from her theatrically decorated seat, her body shivering in a mix of anger and horror that reflected in her bright blue eyes. "That bastard took him again!" Yoko cut off as Julius gently pulled her down into her seat as he tried to comfort and calm the Belnades sorceress."Why didn't he listen to me and not go alone?" The woman quietly lamented, putting her pretty tear laced face in her hands. Cullen gave the woman a sympathetic look before continuing. "Yes, you are right. Satan did manage to take Alucard from us and I am sorry about that. We will get him back… somehow."

Soma made an amused sound in the corner, crossing his legs as he adjusted himself against the wall. "We probably should have used him as a bargaining chip to begin with. Perhaps we could have pledged him to the demon to save our own skins." Julius growled at the lord of shadow and rose from his seat by the Belnades sorceress who was shocked by Soma's crass words, moving forward with his finger pointed menacingly at Soma. "If I have to, I'll rip your tongue out Soma to shut you up! Unlike you, we are not cruel heartless monsters and Alucard is a far better man than you could ever hope to be. He does not deserve to be at the mercy of that demon."

Soma chuckled at Julius's proclamation and shrugged before fixing him with wide red eyes as he held both his hands out to the side. "Well at least I don't go and spread my legs to Satan almighty or my daddy." Yoko gave a loud disbelieving angry shriek as she flew to her feet, hands crackling with flickering holy flames. Julius followed with a gruff growl at the chuckling Soma and he looked like he was going to tackle the boy but Laura put a quick end to the argument.

Raising one hand Laura filled the space between them with a momentary crackling explosion of electricity that caused everyone to cry out. "Enough! This petty argument over the wiles of Trevor is getting us nowhere. Fight about what you believe or don't believe later. Sit down and shut your mouths, all of you!" Laura hissed, her eyes narrowing as she dug her claws into her high chairs arms to scratch deeply down the carved wood. The three glowered and backed down but the air of the room turning quite awkward from Soma's insidious accusations toward Alucard that seemed too farfetched to believe. The only one that knew one way or the other was not saying a word from her high set chair.

Taking his cue Cullen continued, picking up some of his notes from his agents as he fingered through them. "Whether Mathias was an acolyte or not is of no matter now. Lucifer has dropped all pretenses and has revealed that he was Mathias all along and has likely been using his body since he escaped back into our world." Cullen paused and shivered at this information, "It makes Alucard's initial captivity with "Mathias" that much more horrible. Satan allowed his escape just so he could toy with the boy and reel him back in."

"How cruel…" It was Shanoa who spoke, uncrossing her legs regally as she leaned forward to address Cullen on the demon's intentions. "Why does Satan have such a fixation on Alucard? What does he get out of tormenting the poor child? I would think he would go straight after the man that defeated him not necessarily his son." Cullen turned to Laura to see if she wanted to pick up but the girl waved him off to show she wanted him to do the talking. The man rolled his eyes at that. He was always put to good use as the "Mouth of the Order of Shadows" for Laura.

"Alucard's clever scheme ultimately led to Lucifer's downfall the last time so I am not surprised he would want to inflict some form of torture for that. But that is more of a secondary thought to him I am sure. His ultimate goal would be to hurt Gabriel and by seizing his son he causes more harm to the man than he ever could by simply torturing the man himself. The fate of our world pales in comparison to the fate of his son. Clearly his son is all he cares about and I'm sure as someone that has reared her own children you can understand this?" Cullen pointed out.

Shanoa's eyes fluttered remembering her own long dead children and their descendants that she was damned to always watch age and die as she never would. "I do see your point, Cullen. Nothing is worse than a person's child being in danger… even the Dragon would suffer this."

Cullen began to speak again but the door to the tower banged open causing everyone to jump at the intrusion. A heaving Hisao came dashing in as he waved a piece of paper. "I-I G-Got it!" The black haired boy remained doubled over as he tried to catch his breath, not noticing the icy glare of Laura who still hadn't forgotten about the attack in the meeting hall. Cullen quickly approached the out of breath boy and took the note that he offered.

The commander looked it over quickly and offered Hisao a thankful smile. "Thank you Hisao, I appreciate you, Jaden and Aesen's help." The dark haired boy leaned back up with some effort but offered a salute and a wink to the red haired man. "Don't mention it. You and the Bernhard's are keeping us busy but we're enjoying helping with the cause." Hisao gave a quick wave at Yoko who returned it with a wide smile of her own then turned to glare daggers at an uncaring Laura and equally uncaring Soma before he rushed back out of the clock tower to return to his waiting comrades.

Laura sighed loudly, "I really hate suffering their lot." Stepping from her chair at last Laura approached Cullen and accepted the note and read it for herself as her commander related their acquired information to everyone else. "I've had my Bernhard agents keep a very close watch on the Satanic cathedral. There has been some unusual activity there since Alucard was taken beyond Lucifer coming out and revealing his clever disguise to the world."

"Yes, my own people have been watching that cathedral." Shanoa added, adjusting herself within her large seat that was made in the image of a fanciful jester, "Plagues have begun to infect the land near there and it's been creeping further yet. Most of the civilians from around those lands have fled their decaying homes and sought shelter with our order or the Brotherhood. I believe I saw some refugees arriving here."

Shanoa made a point to look at Cullen causing the man to scratch nervously at the back of his head. The battle to allow the devastated civilians to seek refuge within the Order of Shadows had been… unpleasant. Cullen knew how much Laura disliked humans let alone allowing them inside their walls where she would have to be so close to them but he couldn't turn them away. Not in such a horrible time when compassion was just as needed as an iron fist. He'd argued with his sister long and hard on that and he'd even thought she was going to rip his throat out in the heat of it… but the girl finally relented to his surprise and ordered they be kept as far away from her as possible. He had also been told not to be surprised if a few wind up as her dinner. Cullen didn't like her threat but it was something he was willing to live with. The commander lifted an eyebrow at Shanoa, noticing the way she was smiling at him that seemed to hint that she likely overheard that argument.

"You have made an excellent choice in allowing sanctuary for those in need. The people will not forget your kindness and it will only make your order that much stronger for it. Do not undermine the power of respect and having a heart." Shanoa said wisely, glancing over to Laura who just looked back with a deep set frown on her child-like face. "Anyways, the last I heard a great wall of impenetrable darkness had encased the entire cathedral." Shanoa announced as she leaned forward in her chair, her dress shifting with the movement. Cullen nodded to corroborate his own information with Shanoa's leads. "Yes, you are right. Without a doubt that curtain of darkness is by Lucifer's hand."

Laura made a sound in her throat as she handed the note back to Cullen and clasped her little hands in front of her, "I'm sure you all noticed that not only is Trevor gone but so is Gabriel. It goes without saying that he's out looking for his son doing just as he promised; to tear the world apart to see that he is returned." Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably knowing full well the horrifying damage the scorned Dracula could cause. "We knew he would go to the Morning Star's Cathedral and we've stayed out of his way and let him take his aggressions out on that barrier." Laura flicked her eyes back to the parchment grasped in Cullen's hands, "But, apparently it seems even Gabriel has been unable to make so much as a scratch on it. The wall remains and with it in tact he is kept from his son. And I don't think I need to point out how grim that is for us all. No one can come remotely close to Gabriel's power and even he cannot penetrate a simple blanket of darkness. And further yet…"

Laura paused, looking over everyone in the room as she added with a hint of fear in her child-like voice at the thought that everyone had already come to but refused to vocalize, "…how long before that man's rage grows to a point that he turns it all on us and the world? I've watched that man grow into his darkness over the millennia, and even though I enjoy seeing it there I still find it to be a terrifying thought that perhaps he'll sink further yet into something that will lead him to ripping this world apart, sparing neither man or creatures of dark."

Cullen's lips pulled into a frown at the very thought he had considered earlier. It was not a pretty one and everyone in the room seemed to know all too well of the possibility of the Prince of Darkness falling into his wrathful despair and becoming the horror he had been known to be. "True… we will simply have to hope that Gabriel does not fall back on old ways and remains focused on Lucifer." Laura seemed to think over Cullen's words for a moment but said nothing, allowing Cullen to continue with the briefing.

"Beyond the curtain of darkness there was also the arrival of four wraith castles that undoubtedly are involved with Lucifer's return." Cullen approached the map, waving everyone over as he did, and waited for everyone to get close. "These wraith castles appeared when the cathedral's barrier did. Each of them settled in relation to the cathedral itself, each falling either to the North, South, East or West of it."  Julius leaned over the map, settling a hand on the lightly wrinkled map as the skin around his glowing eye crinkled in concentration.  He watched Cullen plop his gloved finger on each of the far flung areas in which the castles had appeared. "Castles? What do you suppose these wraith castles are? What is their purpose?"

"Whatever it is, it does not bode well for any of us." Shanoa sighed beside the former Brotherhood hunter, shifting her weight to one leg as she crossed her arms across her breastplate, "I do believe it has something to do with the Keepers of Hell which have already made their presence known across the land." Cullen made a strangled sound in his throat, pulling several of his notes out as he recounted some of what was witnessed. "Monstrous demons have been sighted all over Europe. A mammoth sea serpent has laid waste to docks and a sea village in the Western lands, a horrific creature made of corpses has decimated townships in the mountains to the North, a titanic ogre has been hunting and devouring entire villages in the Eastern plains, a sea hag comprised of writhing serpent heads and tentacles has been crawling from the oceans down South…" Cullen couldn't stop a shudder as he recounted the monstrosities that were witnessed, "There have been others but the last sighting was of a titanic dragon that bears five heads of many colors wrecking havoc to the North."

"Yes, I heard about that as well. That dragon would have to be Tiamat, Keeper of Violence" Shanoa gravely enlightened, "The others you mention sound similar to Rahab, Legion, Nephilim, and Kraken; Keepers of Gluttony, Heresy, Avarice, and Wrath respectively." Cullen pulled up the most pressing sighting from his many notes and read it over before tossing it back. "A monster of a chimera has been laying waste to the lands not far from here and luring men to their doom. Even I can guess which demon this would be from the accounts that speak of a gold crowned woman being embedded within its back." The commander shuddered at the idea that the Keepers of Hell were slowly but surely closing in on them in what they all had considered to be a safe place. How long before their fury reached them? What then?

Shanoa leaned over the table as she gave careful thought to the wraith castles, running a delicate finger between the four areas that contained them. "I am well versed in the knowledge of these beings and oculi in general. I can tell you this, their oculi are a means for them to gain access to our world once the seal has been broken, which Satan has clearly done for them, and I have a feeling that their individual oculi are contained within these so called 'wraith castles' that have appeared."

Laura made an approving sound from beside Shanoa and looked the elegant woman up and down. "I didn't give you enough credit apparently. You're not as simple as the rest of the humans that spoil this land, _Divine_." The word of 'divine' was dripping with an acidic tone but Shanoa ignored it, expecting nothing less from a creature of darkness.

Yoko sighed and rapped her knuckles atop the map as she considered the new information about the oculi and their Keepers. "But say the oculi are in the castle. We have to get to them and once found I am willing to bet the Keeper will fight tooth and nail to protect their conduit into this world from being destroyed."

"I agree. And even then it will not be so easy to destroy the oculus. These mirrors cannot simply be shattered you will likely need a certain tool or charm in order to completely destroy them, though I know not what it may be." Shanoa added thoughtfully, glancing to Laura, "I do not suppose you might know what it is, what with your vast knowledge of the arcane, _child_?" Laura glared at the woman's use of 'child' but she chose to ignore it, accepting the returned insult from the woman with a bit of grace.

"Of course I know what is needed. It's actually rather simple…" Everyone's eyes lit up at Laura's proclamation and they eagerly listened for her to speak up. "The mirror itself is made of the blood of each of the Keepers. Perhaps it's why the mirror itself is hued with the shade of crimson. However that's neither here nor there. It does not matter. What does matter is that if one kills the Keeper of Hell their mirror will shatter. Why do you think they would fight so vehemently to protect the mirror? It's not the mirror that needs protecting but _themselves_. That is why I will need to seek out Gabriel and convince him to stop wasting time on the barrier around the cathedral. If he wants to save his son he will need to first focus on weeding out Lucifer's children." Shanoa nodded thoughtfully at Laura's revelation of destroying the oculi. "My…that is simple isn't it? Though I'm sure killing the Keepers themselves will be far from it."

Laura threaded her fingers into her hair and began to unweave one of her braids that had become unsightly and tangled. "I suspect that the barrier around the cathedral, which I would wager Cullen's life on that it contains Lucifer's own oculus, will be weakened once the Keepers begin falling. If Gabriel can pick off enough of them then he will be allowed access to the one place he desperately wishes to go." Laura ignored the sound of protest from her servant and the way his face scrunched into one of minor annoyance at the flippant offering of his life up on a wager. "Well then..." Cullen leaned back from the table and map and looked pointedly at his little master, still frowning at her crude wager on his life, "I believe we have our course of action planned."

Soma yawned loudly in the corner he'd not bothered to move from, gathering everyone's attention to him, glares marring most of their faces. "Well you all have fun with that. I have no intentions of getting mixed up in this battle with Satan." Yoko was the first to voice her distaste of Soma's attitude, curling her lip scornfully. "Is that all you are going to do? Nothing? As a Lord of Shadow you are one of the more powerful beings on this earth and you're simply going to let it fall waste to Satan?"

Soma shrugged and pushed away from the wall as he ran a hand through his pale hair. "It was my intention. Perhaps I can appeal to the demon to let me join him if I play my cards right." Yoko gave a loud angry huff at the boy's words causing him to chuckle, "If he hadn't been released by Alucard I never would have let you little humans go in the first place. I do so hope the lord of Hell is torturing him because it would make me feel much better for losing the upper hand I once had on you all." Soma pointed out with a dark glint in his eyes.

Screaming in rage Yoko hurled a bout of fire at Soma but the young man faded from sight only to reappear wagging his finger at the woman. "Don't think I'm "virtuous" now. I simply decided what was best for me at the time. At the moment I'm simply staying quiet and off to the side before I feel I can make my presence known again…" Soma chuckled as he adjusted his coat as he walked toward the clock face door. "Preferably after Dracula and Satan have beaten each other to death and Laura here falls by Satan's or his Keeper's hand. Then there would be none to challenge me."

Laura laughed suddenly at Soma's want of her death and fixed her fists upon her side as she leaned forward and smiled most wickedly at the walking boy. "Me? Fall? Banish the thought Soma! I will not be over taken so easily and neither will Gabriel. Face it. You will be damned to be the weaker of the powers of this world and if you 'play your cards right' " Laura lifted her fingers in the air to air quote Soma's phrase, "then I'll allow you to live. I can squash you like the insect you are to me if I so wished it. Not even a fledgling Lord of Shadow can stand against the oldest vampire alive who was spawned by the great Carmilla herself!"

Soma rolled his eyes at the child but everyone else, baring Cullen, squirmed uncomfortably now knowing who Laura's sire was. It gave them all another reason to be leery of the frightful child and an understanding of why she was such a daunting figure. "Well I still can have my hopes and dreams can't I?" Soma teased back to Laura as he reached the opened doors, "For all my darkness I suppose I still wish you luck, little Laura, daughter of Carmilla. Perhaps I should consider becoming your apprentice and learning your secrets. Besides… I do kind of like you and your singular flare. Not to mention I quite enjoy making your life hell with my mere presence" Soma chuckled, winking at the unamused child. Laura snorted at Soma and shook her head, her braids shifting with the movement, "Go back to your tower Soma or find some human to boast to before you rip their throat out."

"Actually I think I'll go see what fun I can do outside these walls for a spiel. I miss causing chaos and toying with the lives of mortals." Soma waved off, turning to leave, "I think I'll go and visit Celia's old castle and see what I can find to amuse myself with for a while. Try not to miss me too much while I am away." Chuckling, Soma disappeared in a flurry of shadows and left the remaining people to give varying sighs of annoyance or relief.

"Good." Laura snapped, "I know that bastard was preying on my Bernhard servants while he was here. No one feeds from my servants but _me_." Cullen grimaced at Laura's choice of words but let it go. "I want to beat his skull in with my grimoire." Yoko ground out but she shook her anger away and focused back on the topic at hand. "But enough of him. Cullen, you mentioned these wraith castles that are likely linked with the Keepers of Hell. Is there anything else about them we should know?"

Cullen ran a hand through his red hair and squinted his copper eyes as he thought about it, "Not really. From any eye witness statements I've received they each have certain characteristics that have had locals giving them names. I think they were called…" Cullen scrunched his nose up as he pecked through his thoughts, "Rock Castle, Plant Castle, Crystal Castle, and Cloud castle. I'm sure you can guess what sort of characteristics these castles have from the names alone."

Laura sneered at Cullen finding distaste for the names. "Really? Some of those names are redundant. How simple are humans? Rock? Plant?" Cullen only shrugged at his little master, having no answer to give to her about it. Laura sighed and walked over to the clock face doorway that Soma had just left through and turned back to Cullen and the others. "I will be going to seek Gabriel out at the satanic cathedral. I don't know when I will return but don't expect soon." Laura's eyes darkened a little and her dainty lips pulled into a far from childish smirk, "I intend upon joining Gabriel on his journey to destroy the Keepers whether he wants my help or not. It's been far too long since I've been able to make use of my vampiric prowess and I think I need to spread my dark wings and reacquaint myself with tearing into something's flesh."

There were varying faces of wariness at Laura's desire to inflict pain but Cullen only nodded at Laura, long used to her wicked ways. "Very well. I will look after everything in your absence as usual, little sister." Laura turned and walked to the end of the balcony, turning to look over her shoulder. "If there are any developments while I am away, send one of the Crow Witch's brood with a message." Before Cullen could respond to his master the girl jumped upon the banister and jumped out into the air, her body shifting and contorting into something straight out of a nightmare. Everyone blanched at the ear splitting shriek the lanky gargoyalesque creature emitted as it flapped its expansive webbed wings. Flashing red eyes searched the sky and too long claws sliced through the air before it bolted out into the moonlight with a louder shriek that echoed in the still night air.

Yoko pulled back from the window and gasped as the transformed Laura disappeared from sight, "H-How horrifying! What was that?" Cullen turned to the sorceress and lifted a single red eyebrow at her, "Never seen the monstrous side of a vampire? Every vampire has one though they don't always show it and usually then it's only when faced with a powerful foe and they desire to have their complete strength unleashed. Trust me, you do not want to be facing down a vampire who throws away their pretense of humanity." The commander turned back to look out the window where his little master disappeared in a very flashy way. "Laura's is very reminiscent of Carmilla's demon side and she doesn't usually take on that form. But when she does things are most dire..." Cullen trailed off before adding, "…or she is simply showing off. Honestly it could be either or both of those options."

"Vampires are truly horrific creatures." Shanoa mused, finally turning away from the window and straightened her body to her full towering height. Cullen morosely realized the lady divine was much taller than him and sulked momentarily at the discovery. "But to have the aid of their ilk against Satan and his spawn is surely a blessing in a dark disguise."

"Wise words, milady." Cullen smiled at Shanoa and bowed to her respectfully, "There is little any of us can offer in the way of aid in battle for the moment. Not to mention both Gabriel and Laura have a high preference of working alone and I would not dare force myself in matters they wish to take on themselves." The commander of the Order of Shadows turned and gathered his notes and tidied them back into his aged leather journal before turning to lean on the table, "But we can help in small ways. We still have no definite answer on if there is a weapon that can be used against Lucifer to perhaps temper his strength or even kill him permanently, though I doubt the latter exists. But there has to be something…" Cullen rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered this, the others seemingly doing the same to try and come up with any possibilities.

"I have an idea about that…" Shanoa's deep voice broke the silence causing the others to look at her curiously. "I feel the same as Laura about the One God not wishing to kill his most sacred of children, despite how far he has fallen. We've already went over the struggles of being a parent earlier, even the One God would have them otherwise, why his silence?" Shanoa ran a hand through her long dark locks and began a slow pace about the room, her blue dress fluttering against her legs. "That said we may be able to look to another source for some sort of aid."

Julius frowned as he leaned his weight back against the table, crossing his legs and arms as he regarded the elusive words of Shanoa. "What sort of aid, lady Divine?" Shanoa looked over and smiled at the former Brotherhood hunter with a mysterious twinkle in her brilliant blue eyes. "The Old Gods, of course." Cullen startled at that, pushing off the table and snapping his fingers. "Of course.  That would be an excellent route to go. Where the One God is silent perhaps they may have something to offer us, even advice would be welcome."

Shanoa nodded, turning on her heel to start the loop of her pace again, "Yes, I think so. I've turned to the Old Gods for many things and they've always aided me where no other could. I am proof of that." The glyph manipulator opened her arms to gesture toward herself. "However the Old Gods are most elusive so it will not be easy to locate them, even I have problems finding them at times. When the Old Gods wish to talk they will but if they do not wish it they will not."

Yoko made a sound in her throat, crossing her arms across her midsection. "That doesn't seem that helpful, no offense lady Divine. How do we find something that we don't even know will talk to us?" Shanoa waved a hand gently at Yoko to show no offense taken before walking up to the trio. "In most cases, child, it is they that will find you when you go looking. My advice is to find where an Old God dwells and seek it out and see if it will reveal itself."

Cullen lifted an eyebrow at Shanoa, "It sounds as if you don't intend to come with us, Lady Divine." Shanoa shrugged lightly before clasping her hands in front of her, looking every bit the noble lady that everyone knew her to be. "I'm afraid not, young Cullen. I have tasks to attend to back at the Order of Ecclesia with so many refugees showing up on our doorstep every day. Nor do I know where you may find an Old God at, though I do have advice where you may go to perhaps find out." The three looked between each other before looking back to Shanoa, Yoko being the one to ask what they all wanted to know. "Where?"

Shanoa pointed toward the window in the direction of a familiar looming structure barely visible in the distance. "Go to Dracula's castle and seek out the Toy Maker there. He sometimes has been known to keep company with the occasional Old God and knows of them well enough to perhaps know what you need to know."

Cullen was startled by Shanoa's words but his heart gave a pang at the mention of his father. He was still asleep how could he give aid while asleep? Perhaps they would need to awaken the kind man to see if he had some information for them… Cullen could not help but feel his stomach flutter at the thought of returning to his father's theatre and at seeing the man himself. He did not know if he could face the man after so long and baring his corruption… but the maker of toys would not recognize him, would he? He would remember only his little puppet and perhaps a vague memory of a little ginger boy that replaced the puppet before he'd gone to sleep. The man would not recognize him thirty years hence of that…. Plus a few millennia or so. No, it would be safe to face him and simply not let on who he was. The poor Toy Maker did not need to know about how he had squandered his heart's blessing. Ignorance would be his bliss and Cullen could enjoy the welcome sight of him, even if it were a silent enjoyment.

"We will seek this Toy Maker out then." Cullen agreed, feigning ignorance of the man. The commander was somewhat startled to see that same unknown twinkle in Shanoa's eyes that made it seem like she knew something more than she let on. He quickly decided it was all in his head though, Shanoa could not possibly know anything about his past. He was older than her by far and had led a secretive life much like his dark sister. Impossible. Simply impossible for her to know anything… and yet what parts of his insides were not wood twisted in on themselves at that knowing glimmer.

"Good! That works perfect because I'm getting cranky sitting in this sanctuary all the time." Julius huffed as he arched his back until it cracked quite loudly, "Not to mention Alucard went missing over a weapon he thought was located in that castle and forged by the Toy Maker. I feel an obligation to go and look for it myself like I should have the first time." Julius sighed sadly, kicking lightly at the floor with one of his boots. "It's only right." Yoko's blue eyes light up with determination, "That's right. We'll go and ask the Toy Maker about Dark Pain and the Old Gods. We can kill two birds with one stone that way."

Cullen pursed his lips at the mention of 'Dark Pain' and a distant memory of his father toiling away beneath Walter Bernhard to create his devilish weapons and mechanizations pulled free for a moment. Surely this weapon must have been created some time during then, perhaps even multiples were made. Walter was a cruel master who wanted many backups to all his dark creations so it was possible. Intriguing that they would seek out the weapon but if they thought they needed it then so be it, it could not hurt to ask.

"Alright, we have a journey of our own." Cullen said with a smile, looking at the other two who were beaming with excitement of their own beginning quest. He couldn't blame them, it was a shame having to stay out of the way and let others do the hard work. "But we should leave immediately. Usually I could use my magic and usher us there with a gateway but Lucifer's presence at the castle has dampened the area and made it impossible to do so. We will have to travel the old fashioned way, but we do have some of the fastest equines this side of Europe and I guarantee you've never seen any quite like ours." Cullen claimed, unable to keep some pride out of his voice.

He had not made sure the Bernhard's cult was one of the strongest without hard work and determination. Everything mattered; their sorcerers training, their spy network, their creeping influence behind the scenes, and of course their specially bred Crow Witch crows and equines. It all had purpose and it all had to be the best, especially when Laura was the one behind the scenes. She demanded perfection and perfection she would get.

"Wonderful." Shanoa said happily, a lovely smile splitting her lips. "I believe I shall be taking my leave back to Ecclesia then. I will deal with informing the Brotherhood of Light what has transpired so that none of you will have to deal with their rather insensitive lot." Julius and Yoko breathed collective sighs of relief at that, neither of them wishing to be near that order again. Shanoa chuckled at them, finding some amusement in their reaction. "It was an honor meeting you Julius and Yoko." Shanoa gave a small nod to them and they returned it. "Cullen, thank you again for being a most gracious host, your attention to detail and desire to make your guests welcome surely outweighs the severity of your little master." Cullen blushed lightly and waved a hand at Shanoa. "It's my duty, Lady Divine." Shanoa chuckled as she turned and walked to the door, turning to look back before she disappeared out of it. "You have many duties, little puppet. Best of luck to you all."

Cullen straightened up right at Shanoa's choice of words. There's was no denying that Shanoa _knew_ about his well kept secret. Did Shanoa possess some form of clairvoyance that was gifted by the Old God's? He did not know but he could not consider it. Not now at least. For the moment he, Julius and Yoko had a long journey ahead of them. It was usually a four days ride from the Order of Shadows to Dracula's castle by horseback but their unique equines could shorten that ride considerably and they needed to move with haste in a time when time was certainly of the essence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the four castles from Castlevania 2: Belmont's Revenge – Rock,Plant, Air, and Crystal. Anyone play that game? It was the very first Castlevania I played so I had to pay homage somehow.


	24. Conclave of the Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're gonna have a mix of Norse mythology, Christianity, Dante's Inferno, and a dash of J.R.R Tolkien. *headdesk* Ok. I don't usually post so many chapters up at once but I decided to be kind to those few troopers out there that apparently are watching this ridiculous fic like a hawk. So sit back with a nice cup of Vodka and tonic and read the madness. :)

 

Alucard found himself in a world of light that was nothing like the dark he remembered, or couldn't begin to remember before. Looking around curiously he found himself to be in what he could only describe as the Elysian Fields.

It was a beautiful world and held a dream like haze around it with the greenest wildest grasses and most lush plant life he'd ever witnessed in his life or unlife. The entirety of the scenery was one of wild growth that held ancient trees covered with vines and moss from the base to the tip top, the vines encrusting over on other trees to form walls of solid leaves. Far in the distance there was a circle of snow topped mountains that surrounded the utopia and in its very center raised the very Tree of Life itself, the tree rising obscenely high into the air. Water streamed from various places within its bough and a beautiful gleaming structure was set within the branches center and spiraled out further onto its massive branches.

Sighing deeply, Alucard leaned back into the lush grass beneath him and looked up into the knotted branches of the tree he found himself under, the perfect green leaves saying overhead in a soothing fashion. Whatever this dream world was Alucard wished never to leave it. He felt at complete peace of mind and he just knew there was no pain or strife in this place. Only understanding and love.

The trees and grass around him were whispering it to him and lulling him into a peaceful rest as they cradled him completely, taking any and all of his dark memories from him. The sound of bare feet moving nearby caused the nearly sleep succumbed vampire to startle and rise onto his elbows just in time to watch a tall glowing creature emerge from the ancient greenery a short distance away. Alucard's brow furrowed as he realized it was a man.

This lithe man was not glowing but instead his skin was shining purely in the lit world, his body completely without clothing. He was adorned with a multitude of heavenly wings that trembled gently with his steps, a few of which encircled his front to cover his more delicate of areas. The white feathers glimmered like diamonds in the light and matched the cascade of equally shimmering golden hair that looked as if it were strung of gold itself. Not even the shadows of the towering trees could quell the glow of this creature as he moved through them.

As he watched Alucard realized what this man was; he was surely one of the One God's seraphim. No other creature could possess such beauty or radiating light. Just looking at the creature from this distance he felt an instant and inexplicable attraction to it without needing to see his face; such was the pull of the seraphim. Alucard found some amusement that the written accounts of seraphim inducing desire and want to adore them were not without merit.

Alucard frowned as he watched the seraph walk toward the Tree of Life in the distance finding him oddly familiar but not sure why. The memory was just at his fingertips but he couldn't quite grasp it, the very atmosphere around him refused to let him remember. Rising from the grass that lamented his departure, Alucard found himself curious to see the creature up close and where he was off to.

Quietly he followed the Seraph at a safe distance so as not to be seen, following it all the way to the Tree of Life. At once the angelic creature pushed off the ground, flapping his many wings to ascend up to the hidden city within the tree. The vampire paused for a moment and looked up into the titanic tree. He couldn't help but feel it would be some crime for him, such a corrupt creature, to dare approach this pure house of life itself. Alucard was sure there must be some unwritten rule that barred such a thing… but he found himself throwing that rule aside. He must follow this creature and bear witness to him for himself. He knew he would regret it if he did not.

Abandoning his flesh, Alucard soundlessly sought out and thankfully found the seraph, much to his relief. He continued his chase following the seraph until he entered the gleaming holy city, finding some interest at the way his dark body reacted almost painfully to being so near the seat of the One God's throne. Eventually he was led to the heart of the tree and to an inner gilded sanctum that was round in shape and wide open so that one could look up and behold the mighty tree that encased it completely. This sanctum was filled with towering gnarled trees that sprouted from the Tree of Life itself, the marble structure atop it built around these tree pillars that further added to the beauty of the place. It was lovely to behold, truly.

As the seraph's bare foot touched down soundlessly in the center of this sanctum Alucard became of flesh again and slid behind one of the tree pillars to observe the man, rubbing at his violently prickling skin. As of yet he had not been able to glimpse this seraph's face but he found he wanted terribly to, curious of what features this seraph possessed to go along with his perfect physique. Alucard was sure he must have been as beautiful in the face as he was his body over, there would be no question of that. Quietly Alucard slunk behind the pillars that lined the edge of this room in an attempt to get closer and toward the front of the man that had not moved an inch from where he had landed.

Alucard got just to where he could almost see him when the seraph seemed to startle, his body stiffening before he started to turn to where he was peeking from behind his tree cover. Stifling a sound Alucard dove back behind the pillar and flattened himself not wishing to be spotted. He remained there for a moment before chancing to look back around, breathing in relief that the seraph was no longer staring in his direction. He leaned back out from his hiding spot and was about to dash to another pillar of wood when a blinding light filled the room completely, its brilliance blinding the vampire so that he covered his eyes to try and see through it. He noted the seraph was unaffected by this light, instead seeming to soak it up completely in absolute bliss.

"… _my child…"_

Alucard's brow furrowed up at the unearthly voice that filled the room, finding it sounded like an entwining of multiple voices. It was eerie but calming. At once the light receded and Alucard breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his hands. As the blinding spots began to clear from his vision Alucard noticed the seraph was no longer alone in this sanctum. There were now seven more seraphim standing in a semi-circle around the circular chamber, each regarding the arrival of the seraph Alucard had been following with differing faces of distaste behind a thinly veiled mask of apathy. The only reason he could see this was through there ethereal white rimmed irises that absolutely glinted with it. It made the vampire shiver to see it and he wondered how the seraph felt about his sibling's obvious dislike of him.

These other angel's were like the one he had been stalking. They were all far more beautiful than any of the One God's creations and were a sight to behold but they did not seem to hold a candle to the one standing at the room's center. They each were adorned with the same blond hair, save one who had dark brown, but theirs did not glimmer as brightly as his. Their sets of wings, while lovely, were not quite as divine and their skin seemed to lack the bright luster of their siblings who's shone brightly next to them. It was an interesting contrast and it made Alucard realize that there were tiers to beauty that proved some creature's beauty could make other's seem dim in comparison.

At the head of this circle of seraphim was a plain elderly man who looked downright haggard in comparison to the angels. He was withered and his face was masked by a graying beard so long it touched the chamber floor. He looked as if a weak wind could blow him over if one arose but Alucard could tell there was more to this man than his simple appearance. Though his body was wrinkled and gnarled, his skin spotted with age, Alucard could still see a light glimmering in his unnaturally colored eyes. There was a palpable strength, compassion, and unending love within them and it was he alone that looked upon the seraph with adoration.

As Alucard stared at this odd heavenly scene he had to wonder… was that the fabled One God and his archangels? What he had stumbled across in following this seraph he did not know but he found he was curious to find out. Still careful to conceal himself Alucard tried to lean closer to hear everything that may be said.

"My child…" The old man started again in a voice that lacked the many voices from before, his kind eyes taking on a more morose glimmer. "Your brother Gabriel tells me you have been creating more of those creatures…."

The seraph before the others straightened his back and took on a most regal position before addressing what Alucard could only assume was his father.

" _Yes father! My creations are beautiful and serve a purpose to balance out your own creations of light. Do not listen to Gabriel, my dear brother is only jealous."_

At the sound of the seraph's voice Alucard pursed his lips, knowing he knew the voice. But from where?

" _Jealous?"_ One of the other seraphim chuckled, shaking his curly blond hair. _"I am incapable of such a feeling unlike some of us."_ The seraph's voice did not hold the obvious insult but he was looking pointedly at the lone seraph in the room's center. It caused the seraph he'd followed to bristle lightly but he did not accuse his sibling further.

Alucard could only assume the seraph that spoke was 'Gabriel' and for reasons unknown he found he did not trust this seraph though the One God did not seem to notice anything wrong. Perhaps God's love was so blinding that he dared not think his children capable of such treachery… how odd. Alucard had always assumed Lucifer was the most prideful of the angels but now he was not so sure. He wondered where that particular angel was now. Had he already fallen or was he somewhere around this gleaming structure basking in the light? If so why wasn't he here with the others?

The old man sighed wearily, his head bowing slightly, "Do not accuse your siblings of such emotions, though… I do fear for you, my most favored of children. You know you should not be creating creatures so foul. As the King of the Angels you know better. I have ordered you to stop before and I'm ordering you again. Cease creating such life that I do not want in my world of mankind."

The other seraphim in the room seemed to become mildly agitated by the One God's words of blatant favoritism but it was only barely noticeable. Alucard was surprised by their father flatly stating this seraph was his favorite with them standing in the room. The One God thought quite highly of this one to announce it so openly and without question.

" _Father! Please!"_ The seraph pleaded, humbling himself at his feet before the old man, _"If you would but stop listening to the lies of my brothers and see my creations. They are not wicked. See for yourself."_

Alucard leaned further out from behind the pillar, narrowing his eyes as the seraph began to wave a hand at the floor beside him and at once a little creature appeared in a whirl of black vapors. It was short in stature and bore a little black tunic with a hood. Alucard squinted hard at the pale creature, a memory finally beginning to tug free as the little creature turned to face him with black filled eyes that were dotted with glimmering blue irises and a smile filled with razor teeth…

" _See, he is not evil but is he not wonderful? I call him-"_

"Chupacabra?"

Alucard immediately slapped his hands over his mouth but his voice echoed terribly around the room gathering everyone's attention to him. The last to turn was the seraph he had been following and he gasped in a mix of horror and shock as he recognized the face, his memories no longer clouded by this utopia's allure. The face lacked the wicked intent and was completely humbled in stark comparison and his eyes were not filled by his dark pride.

"Lucifer?" Alucard gasped, realizing that this was the pre-fallen Satan himself.

The named angel looked at him in equal shock and confusion before he sighed and turned away from him and at once the dream world around began to shift and turn back into darkness until Alucard felt himself floating in nothing again. But the nothingness gave way to consciousness and the vampire found himself fluttering his eyes open to reality.

Alucard groaned lightly as he woke up from the strange dream but he gave a pained yelp when his return from the comfort of torpor also allowed for the return of the pain and shame of Satan's assault on him. His very body was raw and his mind was still reeling and not even his placement upon this softest material he could feel beneath him could abate any of it. He did not know what to do but he did know he did not wish to move, feeling if he did his insides would promptly be on his outside.

The sound of something shifting beside him caused Alucard to open his eyes further and he wished he had not. A strangled sound escaped him at finding Satan, his brutal _rapist_ , right beside him curled into the covers of black they were laid upon, his black as pitch wings encasing them entirely so that he could see nothing but the black feathers in front of his face. His minute heartbeat began to thrum a little quicker but he found some relief that the demon was… sleeping?

If this were any other time Alucard might have laughed but he was hardly in the mood to do that now. Who knew that even the lord of the demons could partake of such a mundane action and look ridiculously peaceful and serene? Those words did not belong in the long list of things that this man was and it almost terrified the vampire to behold it more than his cruelty. No, this was the face of that seraph from the dream and in Satan's entire fallen splendor this would have to be as close to that once majestic brilliance he would _ever_ possess.

Alucard closed his eyes from the fallen angel and thought over the strange dream he'd awaken from. The mural… the statue… that seraph… they were all Satan before his fall, this he now understood. It was the very same disguise Satan had used back in the castle… how odd he found it that the man would use a visage of his former glory. Had he somehow managed to catch some sort of glimpse into the past? He did not possess any sort of second-sight so he didn't know how that was remotely possible. Perhaps from all the trauma he had suffered his mind had concocted that entire dream… the appearance of the chupacabra really made him believe the latter of the options.

" _Slipping into my dreams, are we?"_

The answer to his question being directed at him made Alucard utter a sound of startlement, his eyes snapping open to show it clearly as he saw Satan staring at him with his dark eyes. The characteristic sneer was not on his face and he looked almost sad, as if he awoke from something that had humbled him deeply. Alucard almost believed he was still dreaming as he observed the unusual emotion on the other.

" _I would much prefer if you would not stray into them any further… my dreams are mine alone, little one."_

The chance look of sadness was now gone and Satan's face was replaced by the more apathetic one that was common to him. Alucard tensed at the harsh tone and the ancient anger that was glimmering brightly in the shadows of his wings and he feared what new punishment he had brought upon himself now. Would it be worse than what he'd already done to him? God, what could be worse than that? Alucard started to push back from the man at the mere thought of being hurt so thoroughly again but made a strangled half sound as Satan pulled him back to him and encased him completely in his body, wrapping his wings closer around them.

" _Worry not…"_ Satan soothed him, _"You will not be punished like you are thinking you will be. You are like the pale moon that circles and gravitates toward the bright morning sun…"_ Satan lightly stroked the vampire, the man finding it so peculiar how the demon was careful not to jostle his sore body. _"It is unsurprising you found your way into my dreams I just wish you would not go prying deeper."_ Alucard stiffened when Satan's hand strayed down low on his back and his mind panicked completely as he vividly remembered their last encounter. "Please! Don't do it again!" He rushed out in fear, body trembling at the return of the horrible memories of Satan so thoroughly using him like he was… some whore.

" _Lucifer's whore."_ Satan corrected his thoughts, nipping lightly at the vampire's ear but he brought his hand back up and away from the vampire's lower extremities all the same. _"You may not believe it but the title carries great privilege within my rings of Hell and it is highly sought after. Even some of my Keepers of said rings wish to seduce me into letting them have it. Consider yourself honored to have the title. Now calm yourself, little one. I will not take you so viciously again. I told you, that was your reparation for your crimes against me and nothing more."_ Satan paused before adding, " _I prefer my lovers to be willing."_

Calming himself somewhat knowing Satan didn't seem to intend to force his body on him again, Alucard gained some of his courage back and stared disbelieving up at the demon. "I'm positive I've heard you claim otherwise…more than once." He incredulously pointed out, turning his face away when Satan sought out his lips. The demon chuckled at him and settled on petting the tangled mess of wavy brown hair that fell haphazardly around the vampire, still given some luster from the blood he partook of before but the color was no longer as saturated and was beginning to fade. It would not be long before Alucard's features returned to what they were before.

" _I am known as the 'Father of Lies' for many reasons. You'd be surprised how far a convincing lie can go."_ Satan admitted with a throaty chuckle as he looked Alucard over, tracing the line of scattered bruises and marks he had inflicted upon the vampire's body, with his eyes and finger. A fine example of his creative canvas painted with his punishment and cruelty.

"What you did to me was no lie." Alucard snarled, grabbing Satan's hands and knocking them away from his hair and body, "That was… that was…" Alucard shook with disgust and terror but Satan wrapped himself and his wings impossibly tighter around the man in some bizarre form of consolation. _"Punishment. I am not sorry of what I did because you needed to learn your place beneath me and be reprimanded for your most severe crime against me. You led to my downfall thus deserved your severe discipline. I am not the king of Hell because I am merciful, child. I am creative with my punishments or tortures and will go to any length to deal them out, even rape if I think it necessary. And I think it did the intended purpose now didn't it?"_

Alucard sighed wearily at Satan's words. If anyone had told him in the past he would cave so completely to this fiend he would have beat them bloody for daring to say such things. But now… The bastard was right for the most part. The beast had forcibly ripped from him, with that single act that tore his virtue and worth away so brutally, his want of fight. It pained him and humiliated him to stoop to this level of half subservience to the master of the inferno but he had no intention of earning himself the wrath of Satan to that degree again if he could avoid it. His instincts alone screamed at him for self preservation and to simply do whatever course of action led to the least amount of injury. He could not endure such humiliating and painful abuse again…

"You take great pleasure in your tortures if you believe yourself to be so virtuous." Alucard threw back at Satan, allowing the fallen angel to turn him in his arms, wincing and biting his lip at the great amount of pain it caused him to move. "No one takes pleasure in taking another so violently." Alucard whispered, his words cracking lightly at the images of his defilement and the demon's complete enjoyment of it. Satan looked down on his unmoving bruised captive in his arms, finding some great amusement in the weaving the long hair along his fingertips. _"I lost my virtue a long time ago at the hands of my father and siblings child. Because of that I take pleasure in everyone's pain, not just your own. If you had lived my life and suffered as I have then perhaps you might understand this."_

Alucard made a disbelieving sound in his throat as he looked up at Satan, "From what I've heard you simply got a little too prideful for your own good and blamed mankind for it." The vampire pointed out causing Satan's hand to still in his hair. For a moment he was scared perhaps he shouldn't have said such a thing but he was surprised when all he received was a chuckle instead of the bite of the man's nails in his skin.

" _Is that what mankind has written of me? I should not be surprised that they would twist the truth. I'm sure my siblings have a hand in that as well…"_ Satan's eyes took a far off look for a moment before he spoke again, _"I admit my pride and desire to gain my father's love led me to this but…"_ Satan trailed off and didn't seem to know how to finish his sentence before shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts and halt whatever he had originally intended to say. _"I will rise myself to my father's throne and even above it if I have to. He will know the Morning Star will not be ignored or forgotten."_

Alucard found himself intrigued by Satan showing obvious conflict and uncertainty over the matter of his past but decided not to press the fallen angel further. The man's history seemed to be a touchy subject and he had no want to incur some wrath by broaching it further. All he wanted right now was to fall back into the numbness of sleep. He was still horribly drained from his 'punishment' and he would not bother trying to free himself from Satan's hold so long as he did not abuse his body as he already had. The vampire shuddered and curled in on himself at the hazy memory of Limbo.

For a time he laid curled within the demon's arms, finding the man's lack of cruel taunts or painful touches a welcome change. All Satan was doing was simply running a hand through his hair and rubbing a gentle circle on his tender and very bruised back which was eerie but it was better than being hurt by him. He was nearly to the brink of falling asleep in this strange scenario but a stray thought hit him and chased the lull of sleep away. While he still felt the awful pain of his defilement he did not feel the blood and filth that he knew had encrusted his skin during the horrible act. He felt strangely clean and couldn't help but wonder why.

" _I bathed you after you passed into slumber. I doubted you would mind too much…"_ Satan chuckled, having read the unconcealed thought easily. _"It would be most unsightly to have you wandering around smeared in such muck."_

Alucard snorted and shifted slightly in the man's arms, glancing up at the man with as much of a glare as he could muster. "Yes, we couldn't have your whore looking unsightly to cause the mighty Lucifer such shame and embarrassment, now could we?" Satan gave him a warning look and wagged a finger at him. _"I could have left you to clean your battered body with your pain laced hands if you would have preferred it."_ Satan paused and chuckled darkly at another thought. _"Or better yet, I could have taken you to the cursed fountain of Salmacis and bathed you within its waters."_ Satan's eyes danced with a dark mirth as he stared at the battered creature in his arms causing Alucard to regard him cautiously. He knew he shouldn't ask but his curiosity forced his tongue. "And what, pray tell, is this fountain?"

Satan chuckled and rubbed a palm around Alucard's sunken navel, feeling the smooth sensitive flesh there as he recited the short history behind the fountain, _"The fountain is the place where the nymph, Salmacis, encountered the beautiful son of a pair of Old Gods. The God-Child felt nothing for her but she lusted for him terribly and when he entered her pool she wrapped herself around him and prayed to the Old Gods that they never part. Her wish was granted and they were fused inseparably into one being. When the boy saw his new soft features he cursed the fountain so that any who bathed in it would become transformed."_

Alucard looked skeptically at Satan, not sure he believed his tale of a boy who was clearly raped by a woman who was rewarded for her unwanted efforts. If the fountain existed, no wonder it was in Hell; Salmacis and Satan had a lot of similar ways about them. "…and what of these transformative effects?" Alucard paused and shook his head when he reconsidered the subject matter of the old myth. "On second thought, don't tell me. I probably don't want to know."

" _The transformation combined a male with a female to create the first Hermaphrodite. The waters induce the same effect."_ Satan revealed as he slipped a finger into the indention of Alucard's navel to tease it. " _Wouldn't you like to know what it is like to have both male and female genitalia? Perhaps the bosom of the fairer sex to fondle for yourself? I'm sure I could find something to do with you if you did have such additions."_ Satan leaned down to lick at where he had been teasing Alucard, gently nipping his navel and causing Alucard to wince. _"I despise my offspring thoroughly and hate creating them with lower beings but… I could make an exception for you."_ Satan nuzzled against Alucard's bowed stomach lovingly before adding, _"I'm sure you would absolutely glow if my offspring filled your belly."_

Alucard balked at Satan's words, horrified at such a possibility. He shoved Satan away from his stomach and glared at the creature that was threatening something so wrong and against nature itself. "You are a liar Lucifer and I refuse to believe such a fountain exists, even in Hell. Men do not, nor shall they ever, have the sole gift of creation that is women's alone." Alucard refuted haughtily, taking the greatest of offences at Satan's crass words that dare challenge his lovely Sypha's pain during her harsh pregnancy with Simon.

Satan smirked at Alucard's vehement words, finding great amusement in his denial of it and his comparison. _"You do not wish to have a firsthand account of what your wife went through with your own child?"_ Satan chuckled at Alucard's deathly look but was unperturbed by it and daunted him further. _"It would not be the first time I used that fountain and it comes in great use to humble a woman or a man. Raisa's "mother" was no woman at all but a man who was a lot like you; denied its possibility until I proved him gravely wrong. I greatly enjoyed the look of horror he had when he saw his body forming itself around my violent little Raisa, though he could not last through the labors it wrought. Raisa was always so impatient even in birth; she tore herself from the womb that fountain gifted him. Perhaps you'd like to take a dip in its waters to prove your point as he did?"_

Alucard stared sourly at Satan, knocking his roaming hands from his stomach again, "I will decline. It's bad enough you force yourself on me. I dare not think what it is like to carry your seed." Alucard shuddered at the thought of something begat of evil growing and writhing within his body, a place it didn't even belong to begin with. The mental image alone made him want to heave his innards up. "The very thought is… is…" Alucard cut off with a far more violent shudder, his stomach lurching horribly. "God, I told you not to tell me what it was."

" _Perhaps for fun I shall someday simply throw you into the fountain and see what happens to you."_ Satan laughed heartily but dropped the disturbing subject much to Alucard's relief. He did not want to discuss the matter any further unless he wanted to lose what little blood was left in his gut. The horrors Satan was capable of were far worse than he ever thought possible if he spoke any truth at all. He hoped desperately he was making good on being the 'Father of Lies'. Awkwardly, Alucard remained nestled against Satan, finding his sore body to cause him great unrest. He shifted often against the man to try and find some comfortable position but was bemoaned to find none seemed to exist.

" _Let me ease your pain."_

Alucard snorted at the almost offending sentence from Satan. "Ease pain? I do not believe such a thing could possibly exist within your repertoires, Lucifer. To cause misery is your only skill and of it you are a master." The vampire bit back, trying to carefully ease himself from Satan's hands, disbelieving the man knew anything about healing wounds, let alone ones he himself had caused. Satan laughed at his accusation and unfolded his wings from around them, revealing the world beyond the feathers to Alucard for the first time.

It was a frozen subterranean world around them which Alucard dreadfully realized must have been the very bowels of Hell themselves, surely the ring of Treachery that was Satan's own home. The carefully placed black cloths that he had awakened in were at the foot of Satan's looming concave throne and apparently they encircled and stretched out around it and even weaved up onto it. The throne itself was set inside a towering black marble architecture that held numerous angelic or demonic statues within a series of carved niches along the high rising walls, several of the black cloths were looped around them to give a grand appearance to the already grand room. The above rib vaulted ceilings depicted Satan in various scenes, both pre fallen and post, which Alucard squinted up at to see the far away images of Satan as a seraph waging war on God. This single room encasement of Satan's seat of power had a series of domed doorways that were open to the frozen world beyond, revealing the river of Cocytus winding around it not far off.

Alucard started when Satan cupped the back of his head and brought his lips to his neck, his intentions very clear without verbalizing them. He recoiled at the idea of drinking the black blood again, even if it would heal his wounds, but he knew he had no choice but to do as the man wanted. For a moment the vampire warily observed the corrupt black veins that pulsed beneath Satan's skin but the man applying more pressure made him relent.

In some small form of revenge for his rape Alucard roughly dug his fangs into the fallen angel's neck and flicked his head to tear large gashes there, hoping it caused the tyrant some sort of pain. He forced the flowing black blood down his throat, attempting not to gag as he ignored the sounds of bliss that Satan made beneath his mouth and the way the man lewdly dug his claws into his back. The vampire began to realize this fallen angel likely took pleasure at anything that had to do with blood, be it he taking it or another taking his. Alucard could not understand such a love of the act when he considered it such a vile one.

After several moments of this overly perverted act that was likely just another form of Satan proving his superiority, the man ripped Alucard's head away and seized his black stained lips with his own. The vampire shuddered as Satan probed inside his mouth to taste his own blood there but he fought his instinct to bite down knowing it would earn him a back hand across the face or _worse_.

" _Absolutely divine…"_ Satan purred as he pulled back, ensuring to lick the tainted blood from the vampire's lips before pulling back completely. Alucard turned his head and fought the desire to empty his guts of the revolting tasting blood but found himself gag anyways. Satan did not seem insulted in the least as Alucard coughed up some of what he had just taken in.

" _The blood of an angel, especially one that is fallen, is an acquired taste."_ Satan lifted and turned Alucard's face up to meet his gaze, _"But eventually even you will find it to be most addicting and wish not to be separated from it."_ Alucard realized the man did not intend for this to be the only time he would have him drink from his dark blood. "Your fixation on blood is disturbing, Lucifer. Not even a vampire whose very existence revolves around it can match your overwhelming desire for it. It makes me wonder if you are not the very being they descended from." At Alucard's thoughtful words, Satan's lips split in a smile that caused some of the veins on his face to shift beneath his skin.

" _Many dark creatures are my creation, perhaps even your own kind. If so then it is only right that I take the most beautiful example it has to offer and keep it at my side. Not even your father could appreciate you as I will."_

"My father would not have done what you did." Alucard snapped, pulling sharply back to bare his fangs at the man, narrowing his eyes at him. "You _used_ me and _tortured_ me. He would never have used me as you did!"

" _Oh? But he has caused you pain hasn't he?"_ Satan sneered as he leaned closer to him, dropping his hands down the young man's back to link his fingers behind him. _"Your very pained existence was by his hand alone, child. If he'd never forced his blood down your throat you would not have become so filled with darkness nor would you have ended up in my arms. You can blame your father for that…"_

The fallen angel's eyes darkened considerably and his lips twisted further up in an accusatory way, _"Besides… what use would Gabriel have for you now? You have been thoroughly defiled by his most hated of enemies and crushed into this wilting flower before me. I'm sure the very idea that his son has become so soft and tainted most thoroughly by my hand would make him balk at seeing you. His love for you is gone, Trevor. This I promise you."_

"Liar!" Alucard hissed, shaking his head, "You lie! My father would never turn on me j-just because of you! He's better than that and better than you!" Alucard defied, refusing to believe the man's words and ignoring his lecherous smile. His father wouldn't just throw him aside for such a petty reason… would he? Alucard's mind raced before it settled on the last real vivid memory of his father. The vampire's heart sank at the image of his father's face so full of fury at learning he'd slept with 'Mathias' and threatening to cast him back to Satan for it. If Dracula had been that upset about a mere _acolyte_ what would he think about him being taken by the serpent himself and not an acolyte at all? What if Satan was right? God, what if he was?

" _Your father has no want of someone that would give into his enemy so easily or allow his body to be used so thoroughly."_ Satan whispered, drawing the vampire close again as he weaved his words carefully, _"Do you not remember the way he so carelessly attacked me before I took you? He did not care his flames would burn you because in his eyes you are not the pretty perfect son he had hoped you would be. You are nothing to him now."_ Alucard looked away from Satan as the demon lord pulled away to settle himself in his large encasing throne, leaning back into the black drapery that adorned the equally pitch black stone it was made of. He tried to remember the last moments back at Dracula's castle and how his father had appeared but all he could recall was the wrathful visage and the wall of flames… Alucard shook his head against the memories. It had to be some trickery by the man…

"I…I have people besides my father who care for me." Alucard quietly refuted against Satan's cruel words, thinking of Yoko and Julius. Surely they would not turn their backs on him if his father had. The fallen angel only snorted at his defense. _"Human's emotions are as fickle and fleeting as their lives. Even they would turn if they knew how you gave yourself to me so freely. And worse yet, what of that innocent woman you drained dry? How would they feel if they knew about that?"_

Alucard flinched as if he had been slapped, the image of the dying elderly satanic worshipper whose life he had viciously snuffed out. Satan may have baited him with her but it was Alucard who had given in and killed her by draining her completely like a savage beast. He could have fought harder against his blood lust but he didn't. Just like when he'd allowed himself to give into Satan's words to serve him millennia before… That woman was no Brotherhood knight who had lost their virtues but a misguided and poor soul that had the misfortune of suffering his claws and teeth. His former comrades would be horrified if they knew of the monster he was now. The vampire trembled at the thought of Yoko and Julius and the looks of disgust that would surely grace their faces when they found out. What if it were true… what if no one beyond these rings of Hell cared for him any longer in wake of his sins? He had little love for himself as it were so why would they? Any of them?

" _Come to me Trevor… I'm the only one who loves you now…"_

Alucard looked up at Satan in his imagined horror of no one caring any longer in a part of his unlife when he'd allowed himself to become so used to it, his amber irises swallowed by the dull grey of his eyes. Satan beckoned for him, holding his arms wide in his gesture of acceptance. The man's face was not taunting him for once and seemed genuinely kind to his eyes and it was such a welcome sight… even from one that was his most cruel of captors. Perhaps this was his punishment from the One God… to have only false love in the lack of real love from others.

Alucard pushed himself gingerly from the sea of black cloths, finding his body had been repaired by Satan's blood after all and offered him not even a hint of the former pain it had been in. He paused when Satan gestured for him again, looking uncertainly at the fallen angel and finding his regretfully bare body too exposing. He started to reach for one of the drapes but Satan stopped him.

" _No… I wish for you to remain bare to my eyes."_

Alucard straightened back up and started to step toward Satan in his moment of weakness but the sound of booming footsteps approaching caused him to give a strangled sound and drop back to the thick array of drapes to face them, the clever and enchanting words of Satan fleeing but leaving a tangible residue within the corners of his mind. Defiantly he turned to glare at Satan as he bared his fangs. "You lie, they would not turn on me so easily!"

Satan frowned deeply before looking away from Alucard, narrowing his eyes at the approaching figures and finding great fury at their intrusion on his near victory. He would have to try again later to bait his little breaking servant but he found this momentary loss avoidable if not for the terrible timing of the sniveling creatures he called 'children'.

Settling further back into his throne Satan watched his children approach with the most uncompassionate of faces as the world around them trembled nearly chaotically. Alucard, unwanting of anyone else's attention, wrapped one of the loose pieces of fabric up and around his head to try and remain unseen and scooted closer to the black throne in an effort to blend into the dark subterranean area around him.

When the Keepers of Hell all filed into Satan's throne room he gave looks as frigid as the frozen wasteland around to each of his vile spawn. _"Children… You do have such impeccable timing. Perhaps if you had come to my side this quickly before I would not have been so thoroughly imprisoned."_ The fallen angel looked them each over with eyes that absolutely glowed with malice for their intrusion, causing some of the Keepers to shuffle uncomfortable beneath his penetrating eyes.

Alucard hunkered in the safety of his shroud, hoping to not be noticed by the group of men, women, and monsters; one of which was so awe inspiringly titanic it could not fit in the throne room like the others and stayed back and away. Clearly that was the creature that had caused the very foundations of Hell to shake beneath its steps. Alucard warily looked at them, noting the only one he recognized was Astarte who looked moderately terrified by Satan and oddly kept one side of her face hidden by her hair. Only three out of the group did not seem fazed by Satan but they did look wary, not including the titanic ogre of a creature that didn't seem to react to anything. The creature only snarled and shook its overly long gold adorned arms lightly hinting that perhaps it did not have half the intelligence of his other siblings. Alucard was trying to quietly observe these demon children of Satan but Astarte spotted his not so clever hiding spot, her eyes widening and lips splitting into a smile.

"There's that lovely boy!" Astarte stated in her sultry voice, sauntering up and pulling the make shift shroud from his head, her hair jostling to reveal a tattered hole that took up the whole side of that cheek that showed her teeth and the whole of her mouth through the ripped flesh. Alucard blanched at the horrific injury but managed to glare back at her despite it. Astarte only giggled, the wound trembling from her laughter, as she eyed him before looking up to a far from pleased Satan and gestured down to Alucard. "Tell me father, why haven't you killed the little whelp yet? I figured you would have done so after I used him as bait for his father." Alucard curled his lip and snarled at the Keeper of Lust remembering her part all too well in his father's dreams, baring his teeth at her completely. Astarte's black rimmed eyes widened in amusement and she giggled as a few of the others chuckled with her.

"My, he has some fight now, doesn't he?" A man with blue toned translucent skin mused. Alucard looked over to him and saw that his pulsing organs and veins could be seen through his skin. The transparent flesh further revealed that the man had seemed to have had one half of his lungs ripped out, the flesh bunched together to form a thick scar across his front. The man flicked his long black curly hair out of his face to look Alucard over with vivid red eyes. "This son of man might bite if you get too close. Why haven't you tamed the little beast yet, father?"

Alucard bristled at his degrading remarks, refusing to take abuse from more than one demon if he were going to be forced to suffer their lot. "If you are going to speak about me at least speak it to my face and not your daddy's you damned demon!" Alucard hissed, clenching his fists into the black cloth beneath him. The Keeper laughed harder at him as he leaned back to regard the gusto of Alucard, the thick scar twitching as he did. "And he has quite the mouth on him too."

Alucard started to snarl something else out but one of the other females who was dressed in an inappropriately short green dress trimmed in gold stepped up to him. He flinched and looked up at her unnaturally colored hazel eyes that were glowing with red veins, finding her to be obviously tickled by his attitude. She made an appreciatory sound in her throat and knelt down beside him causing her overflow of strawberry blond curls to flow over her despite having her hair cinched with a ribbon atop her head.

"Oh, he is so darling. I like him." She said in a voice that had she not been a demon it might have been considered lovely. She fluttered her eyes at him and looked him up and down in a most unseemly fashion that made Alucard shuffle away from her. "He's as handsome as his accent is delightful. Such an interesting dark creature…" She reached a delicately gloved hand up to run in his hair but Alucard jerked from the pretty woman, snarling in his throat at her and causing the demon to jump mildly before chuckling. "Oh Master, tell me I can have him now that you are done with him." The Keeper looked expectantly up at her father with pleading eyes, "I could find such wonderful uses for this child of man."

Satan looked unamused at his child, perhaps more so than Alucard himself. _"Lilith…"_ Satan warned her, narrowing his eyes to slits as she gracefully rose back up to continue her look of begging. _"He is off limits. Leave him be."_ Lilith's lips pulled down into a slight pout at being denied the boy as her play thing, not understanding why her father would deny her a petty slave. "Very well, Master. He doesn't possess your magnificence anyways. I will not suffer the loss of some silly dull beast." Lilith bowed respectfully toward her father to reveal more of her chest than need be as she licked her lips ever so slightly in a way that screamed her desire for Satan. The demon lord acted hardly taken with her attempt of seduction and some of her other siblings rolled their eyes at her insufferable ability to suck up and try to seduce him so blatantly. Each of them had done the same before her but at least they had a little more tact about it than she.

Another of the women, who possessed a tall lean frame, flicked her long black hair to the side as her solid black eyes regarded Alucard as if he were nothing more than dirt beneath her feet. "I care not what you do with some child of man nor do I wish to have him. Such disgusting creatures. You should smash its head beneath your foot instead of keep a pet of it, father. Why would anyone want to have one?"

Satan turned his attentions from Lilith momentarily to his out-spoken other daughter, glaring at her fiercely. _"Are you saying that I have made a fools choice to take him, Tiamat?"_ Satan leaned forward and spread his wings wide, causing the woman, who had once before not shown any fear toward the demon lord, flinch at his venomous accusations. She quickly shook her head and looked down, finding she was unable to meet the cruel eyes of her father directly now. After Satan had adequately put his pig headed daughter in check he turned his attention back to Lilith and then to his little servant by his side.

" _Trevor…"_ Satan purred from above causing Alucard's stomach to flutter at being addressed. The vampire had a dreadful idea where this might be going and he truly wanted no part of it. Looking up at Satan, Alucard pleaded with his eyes to not draw him into his attempt to deter his daughter's affections or make a point but the fallen angel's mind was already made up and it had been long before Alucard was even born in a small cottage to the mournful Marie.

" _Join me on the throne like a good boy…"_ Some of the more clever of Satan's children knew what he was up to and they chuckled discretely, knowing Lilith and Tiamat to an extent were about to be put in their place. Alucard hunched his shoulders and lightly shook his head, desperately hoping Satan would drop this stupid ploy. _"Don't be shy now. Come and sit with your master."_

Lilith lifted an eyebrow at Alucard who decided he disliked her not because she was a demon or even because she was Satan's child but because she was so dense he was being forced into some age old quarrel about 'one sided lust' that was going to cost him his dignity… again. Pressing his lips together tightly Alucard pushed himself from the floor, dragging one of the drapes with him in his complete refusal to be without cover despite what Satan likely wanted. The demon lord chuckled in amusement but offered no rejection and beckoned him to join him.

Alucard started to slide in to the side of Satan but the man would have none of that and grabbed him and settled him between his legs and pulled him flush against his chest. Alucard wanted to groan but all he could do was gasp as one of Satan's hands slipped beneath his cover to gently tease his covered sex in a very obvious way. Finding the situation entirely not arousing for _many_ reasons he knew he would not react to the touch but Satan wasn't about to stop. Oh no. He had a point to prove and Alucard was the one who was suffering the shame of it.

Tiamat scowled at her father's actions but Lilith's back straightened to her full height and her eyebrows knitted together in a mix of shock and disgust as her sibling's chuckles became far more obvious at the show. Alucard felt some amount of relief that she _finally_ got the hint but he was bemoaned when Satan did not stop his ministrations and even more so when he felt a memory forced by Satan into his mind that blocked out everything else around him, specifically a memory of his first and last time with his father and their lustful bout that was cut tragically short by a foolish and petty argument.

Between the nearly tangible lips of his father on his body and the hand on his arousal that he couldn't separate from it, he responded immediately to the touch. Unable to keep his moans and heaving breaths to himself, he gave Lilith a good show before he quickly came into Satan's waiting hand. As Alucard came back to his senses he ducked his head shamefully away from the leering Keepers of Hell and their overly amused smirks while Satan cleaned his seed dripping hand slowly for his daughter, licking it clean. Lilith screwed her face up and gave a choked growl before she walked stiffly back to stand beside her siblings, staring at Alucard in a way that, if looks could kill, the vampire would have been a smoldering pile of ash. Alucard tried to move out from between Satan's legs now that he'd made his cruel point but the demon caught him and pulled him back to drape his body over him.

" _I don't think I really need to mention it but Trevor is mine and not to be touched by anyone else."_

Most everyone looked bemoaned by the proclamation, each having wanted to have new blood fill their circles of Hell. The master of the demons gave them each a warning glare before he turned his attention back to the man encircled by his body, folding his wings down to hang around them. _"Trevor, perhaps I should introduce you to my foolish and treacherous progeny that tried to overthrow me. But worry not I made sure to punish them in far worse ways than I did you…"_

Each of the Keepers flinched at the words that fell from Satan's lips like poison, all of them remembering their fresh and eternal scars dealt out by their lord. _"You know Astarte already despite her now marred pretty face. That cowardly trembling little insect over there is Abaddon..."_ Satan gestured to a meek quiet man in a blue suit that had a heavily locust-like appearance, only his face was like that of a human but even it had deep grooves in it that hinted it was merely a false face he hid his true one behind. His legs were awkwardly bent and he had two extra arms but one of them was cruelly broken off that left him with three arms instead of four… Alucard knew his wound and Astarte's were clearly given by Satan's own hand, along with the rest of obvious wounds that marred most of the others. Next Satan pointed to the man with the dark curled hair and translucent body, _"That half-breathed little guppy would be Rahab."_

Astarte, Rahab and Abaddon looked up briefly but quickly lowered their gazes from Satan. Alucard looked them over before his attention was drawn away by Satan continuing to name the demons off. _"That insufferable many tongued man with his pretty blond locks is Legion and he is no longer simply of the many but he feels the agony of them too."_ Satan sneered at the Keeper, hinting at his lasting punishment he'd inflicted upon him, but Legion did not react to the biting words. He simply looked unamused at his father as he stroked one burnt hand through the other.

Alucard looked the lithe but built man over who was clad in only a pair of black dipping trousers. He noticed the blood of the demon's victims stained his body which he proudly showed off to hint toward his cruelty. The other most notable features of him was the scorched black flesh that ran from his fingertips up his arms and as far in as his chest as well as the unnatural glow of his flame filled irises that promised only pain. Upon seeing this creature Alucard decided he did not want to be left alone with the too silent demon and unconsciously pushed himself further into Satan to get away from the man who only seemed to find great amusement in his reaction. Alucard shivered when he swore a voice of many spoke in his ear and asked if he knew the pleasures of being burned alive.

" _Kraken is easy to spot because what woman possesses so many arms and smells of rotting fish?"_ Kraken pursed her lips at the remark of her father, her overly aquatic body bristling at the insult. Her mess of fin and tentacle 'hair' twitched around her purple and blue splotched body as the swirl of beautiful long draping fins at her midsection twisted in her anger. Alucard noted one of her four arms lay limp and twisted unnaturally at her side. Satan moved on, ignoring her anger and leaned back in his throne, allowing Alucard to remain upright, as he fixed his next child with his gaze and name.

" _That prideful little bitch is Tiamat and is a thorough pain in my side, almost more so than Gabriel. Almost. Be wary of her, little one, she bites… but not as hard now that she's missing one of her pretty little heads."_ Tiamat did not act as if she were angered by the insult and simply held a face of pure apathy. Once named, she stretched her back to her full towering height and looked as regal as possible in her open black robes that swooped revealingly along her body before coming together just a little under her navel. The opening revealed where her skin began to turn into multicolored scales just under the covering of her shroud. She glared angrily at Alucard with her dark eyes that gleamed eerily and the vampire wished severely she would not direct her anger at him.

" _That simple creature is Niphilim…"_ Satan said simply, gesturing toward the monstrous gold covered ogre that remained outside the throne room and had not uttered anything more than a growl as of yet, simply watching and perhaps not understanding. Alucard was not sure it understood anything honestly. The demon was covered in varying golden trinkets and, as Satan had confirmed for him, seemed without much thought. The creature was monstrous and looked like a titan of a hairy ogre with twin ram horns twisting down along his face. His arms were overly long and nearly drug the ground and he had one eye… the other seemed to have been torn out recently. Alucard shuddered at the bloody hole that still oozed a gory mess.

" _And last but not least you have Lilith, my most devout of children."_ Satan waved one hand dispassionately toward the woman causing her to swell with pride at her father's words, seeming to forgive him for his recent attentions toward Alucard. The vampire noted that unlike her other siblings she did not seem to bare any obvious scar from Satan's torture… perhaps he had spared her so he could be spared her presence or it went deeper than that. He could not begin to fathom it. Lilith lifted her head up high at Satan's seemingly approving words of her, causing the woman's long hair to swish around her knees but her pride was short lived, _"She is as any bottom feeder; desperate for my complete attention."_

Lilith's eyes narrowed and she scowled, looking away with a snarl but still glaring from time to time at Alucard and the way her master was stroking his side. Alucard flinched when he heard the whisper of her anger tinged voice telling him it should have been her between her father's legs and not him. The vampire curled his lip lightly at her thinking as hard as he could that she could have the position because he didn't want it.

Alucard looked each of the Keepers of Hell over thoroughly and quickly decided as much as he did not appreciate Satan's attentions he knew he did not want any of theirs. Each of these creatures before him truly offered only pain without even the false pretenses of mercy that Satan was so fond of. He could see it glowing in their monstrous eyes. They lived solely to torture and maim.

" _And children, this is Trevor my newest…"_

"Slut." Lilith finished for him; her mezzo toned voice dripping of such ice Alucard swore he could see it forming around her lips. The vampire ducked his head lower and tried to ignore all the Keepers, feeling he should not have to suffer Lilith's misplaced ire or the gawking and amused gazes of the others that eyed him in earnest now. A multitude of their whispers filled his head and threatened to drag him to their individual rings of Hell and show him what true Hell was like, despite Satan's demands to leave him be. Alucard found himself pushing even further back against Satan in want to escape them and their silent threats that were ironically more frightening than their father's cruelty at that moment.

Satan laughed at Lilith's biting word about Alucard, drawing the vampire up into his lap to cuddle him and stroke a hand down the center of his entire front in a slow fashion. _"Actually Lilith, I like him so well he might just be your next step-mother. How does that sound?"_ Lilith twisted her face into one of anger and disdain before she snapped her head away, crossing her arms in her flaring of emotion.

Alucard made sure to roughly sink his claws into Satan's hip for the insult but the man's laughter in his head showed he didn't care and probably enjoyed it. Satan would and he wasn't surprised in the least. Alucard realized, in light of the Keepers arrival, having Satan's undivided attention was a blessing, albeit painful blessing, in disguise. He was each of the Keepers far stronger superior in every way which meant Alucard had some form of protection so long as the demon lord himself was near and he knew he would need it. In the least it gave him a decent chance of not winding up splayed across an enflamed rock with his body slit from his throat to his groin for the crows to feast from as one of the Keepers had whispered… he was pretty sure it was Lilith.

Satan growled deep in his throat at the group of his children all too aware of their nature to drag any living thing away into their dens to sink in their each individual miseries. Their vicious eyes were far too attentive to Alucard and he was hardly going to stand for his command being broken. _"I've already made myself clear about Trevor. He is mine and if I find out any of you break this rule then I shall inflict tortures on you far worse than the ones I've already bestowed upon you for defying me."_ Alucard breathed a sigh of relief when most of the Keepers of Hell finally averted their gazes from him but their smiles remained.

"You are no fun, father."Legion chuckled in a ghastly voice of too many voices that caused Alucard to shift uncomfortably from the eerie sound. The demon licked his thin lips and narrowed his burning eyes at the wary young man, smirking widely at him. "We have so many tortures we could think to do with one such as him. We could break him in ways you never could in the flaming sepulchers of Haeresis. Oh the pretty sounds of burning misery we could draw from you little Trevor… " Alucard's anger flared at the many tongued threat and before Satan could say anything he leaned forward and snarled at the Keeper, "We'll see how tough you are when my father wrenches that black heart of yours from your chest!" Flicking his eyes to each of the Keepers he threatened his father's wrath to each of them haughtily, "He has bested Lucifer _twice_ and I know you all will fall by his hand as well, this I promise."

Alucard's threat of his father's vengeance caused most of the Keepers to straighten up indignantly at the grievous threat and glare at him for daring to challenge them. Satan for his part did not seem to react to Alucard's reminder of Dracula's triumph over him and continued to lightly run his hand down Alucard's spine that was trembling in his anger.

" _Speaking of my old nemesis…"_ Satan drawled out, flicking his eyes to the Keepers faces. _"How are the tasks I have given you playing out, children?"_

Astarte chuckled darkly and resituated her hair across her gaping jaw. "We are doing as you asked and are striking unimaginable despair into the miserable humans across the land. They are feeling your punishment far worse than you ever felt your own and their cries of absolute pain and fear as we tear them apart and destroy their lands is most beautiful." Astarte moved her pink shroud from her arms and began to finger the material slowly as she pointedly looked at her master. "You should hear it in person father instead of giving your little boy all your attentions."

" _I will make myself known when I wish to, Astarte."_ Satan slowly said to the woman's dig at him _, "But don't get too cocky. Gabriel will show himself to you once…"_ Satan cut off, deciding he did not wish to reveal to his quiet captive that his father was currently outside the cathedral's shadowed barrier trying viciously to shatter it to get to Alucard. It would do him no service to give Alucard hope that Dracula wanted to save him. No, he needed his captive to think Dracula did not care for him enough to even try if he wanted to break his will completely. He would have to phrase his words carefully.

"… _he is willing to show his face. The only thing that man lives for is to be a thorn in my side and he will be the same to you."_

A few of the Keepers lifted their eyebrows at Satan's vague words but their father's voice warning them to stay silent about Dracula stilled their tongues from revealing anything that would damage his cause with Alucard. _"I imagine he will eventually seek you out within your individual acropolises. You must not underestimate him as I have when he finds you."_ Satan warned his demon children mildly.

Kraken chuckled darkly at her father's admission of defeat, finding some satisfaction of him admitting it out loud. "Oh, worry not dear father. We will not make the same _mistake_ as you, I assure you." The amphibious female jabbed, her solid red eyes narrowing as she smirked at the way the dark veins along Satan's his eyes twisted and pulsed with his ire. Not even his piercing glare could temper her satisfaction at getting a rise out of him.

" _Temper yourself little tadpole…"_ Satan warned as he pet Alucard's head, ignoring the way the young man was twitching away from him from the talk about his father and the hope it was likely bringing him that maybe the man was coming for him. Grabbing the sides of his throne and straightened up Satan decided to address his spawn and further bait them into victory. _"I will sweeten things to give you all a little incentive to not fail."_ The demon lord's black eyes and his veins darkened considerably as the Keepers gave him their undivided attention. _"…If any of you are able to bring me the black heart of the Prince of Darkness I will reward you handsomely. Perhaps I'll even let you rule by my side…"_

Alucard flinched at Satan's want of his father's heart and turned to narrow gilded eyes at him as the Keepers of Hell gave appreciative sounds at the offer. The demons knew that Satan's rewards were a worthwhile objective to shoot for and were few and far between but well worth the effort to try and achieve when he actually offered it… and nothing was better than this extraordinary offer of ruling alongside the king of the inferno, a man who was so vehement to rule the inferno alone. Satan's coveted throne was what they'd so passionately sought after for eons and to be offered a chance to rule it with him was just as desired.

Tiamat's mouth watered at the offer and she tempered her distaste for her father in light of it. "Very well… this 'Gabriel' will fall. He has lost the strength of his former glory and will unlikely be able to defeat us lords of the inferno." She proclaimed loudly, a smirk splitting her dark lips wide before she egotistically added, "…Though I'm sure my siblings will surely fail but where they fall I shall rise above them and tear the beating heart from the Prince of Darkness myself and offer it up to you in tribute, _dearest father_."

Most of the Keepers scoffed and Astarte laughed wildly at Tiamat's prideful words. "My! With such prideful words falling from those dark lips Tiamat perhaps you should rule over the ring of Insidiae since your pride nearly matches our own father's. He must be so pleased at how much like him you are!" Astarte hissed at her sister, the hiss sounding odd and garbled by her gaping jaw that affected some of her fury filled speech. "But you will find you are not the only one who has such desires, dear sister!"

Legion glared at Tiamat and faced her with a scornful look twisted into his long face, "Astarte is right. You've grown entirely too arrogant of your own strength over the eons. You are not worthy to rule with father, little serpent. We look forward to learning of your miserable defeat at the hands of Gabriel so that we can snatch the victory and smite the creature ourselves to earn our father's graces." Tiamat chuckled at Legion and sneered at him with a low guttural growl rising from her stomach. "Perhaps you would like to challenge me yourself you disgusting corpse!? I will save Gabriel the effort of tearing the One of Many apart!"

Alucard watched as the Keepers of Hell began to fall into quarrelling amongst each other, yelling and screeching in each other's faces of being the better. Everyone except for the perpetually silent and perhaps cowardly Abaddon and the simple Nephilim, the latter of which was already walking away to cause the world around them to rumble. If these pride filled creatures were so want to fight with each other then he had faith they would die by his father's hand for it. Or they would kill each other. Either option was satisfactory and he cared not which it was that happened first.

Satan sighed tiredly behind Alucard at the pettiness of his children, finding himself detesting them more and more the longer their argument drug on and he was forced to suffer their presence. He shifted Alucard from his lap and slipped out of his throne to approach the oblivious snarling demons to settle things himself. Leaning down to touch the ground a corruption of darkness blossomed beneath his fingers before shooting forth a towering projectile wave of black liquid that knocked his children around his throne room with pained cries. Leaning back up Satan gave each of the demons on the ground a look of disgust before summoning a gleaming black staff and slammed it loudly into the stone floor, cracking it from the force.

" _Enough of your pointless bickering! Get out of my sights and don't return unless you have Gabriel to throw at my feet!"_ Satan snarled through tightly clenched teeth, his gold irises glowing brightly despite having his eyes slit dangerously at his Keepers of Hell. The Keepers immediately pushed themselves to their feet and bowed respectfully at Satan before shuffling out of his sights after Nephilim… except Lilith.

"Master.." The demon whispered in a sultry voice as she walked up to her father, her red veined hazel eyes gleaming in adoration as she humbled herself at his feet. She wrapped one delicate hand around the bottom of his staff and began to stroke it lightly up and down with her fingers in an invitation of sorts to her master.

"I swear to you I will defeat your greatest of enemies and not bring you just his heart but the creature himself to your throne, completely broken and begging for death. He will be yours to torture for eternity and it will be by my hand and not my feeble siblings. I will prove to you that I am worthy of being your dark queen, this I promise." Lilith flicked her eyes to Alucard's form still huddled in the throne, their swirling depths glowing with her hate of what she considered to be her only real threat. Alucard returned her stare with the same amount of ire glowing in his gold eyes wishing she'd get the point that he didn't want any of this. "I will prove you don't need some filthy son of man to waste your desires and body on." She added, rising from her feet to bow deeply at Satan before she too followed after her siblings to continue their reign of Hell on earth.

After the last of the Keeper of Hell's footsteps finally disappeared did Satan turn to look at Alucard again, the vampire giving a far from pleased look to the demon. "Your children are as insufferable as you are." Satan chuckled at Alucard's words and ran a hand through his black as pitch hair; the black mists of his body letting him pull it free from its encasement momentarily to filter through his fingers before falling back to be claimed by the creeping darkness. _"My children are tiresome and I grow weary of their presence. I rather hope your father kills them to ease my suffering and allow me the honor of crushing him in my darkness myself."_

Alucard snorted at the statement that he would all of expect from the lord of Hell. How appropriate he would wish death on his children. Still, he was relieved that the meeting of the powers of Hell was finally over. All he wished now was simply to go to some dark corner of Hell, away from Satan and his gleaming eyes, to lick the wounds of his hurt pride and shattered virtues that he'd left in the forests of Limbo

Pulling his black sheet up over his head to cover himself, Alucard shoved himself from the throne and started to stalk through the heaps of drapery away from the fallen angel but Satan lowering his staff in front of him and cut him off. Frowning, Alucard pushed the staff aside but yelped when he got a severe shock from it. Ripping his hand back he shook his sizzling palm before clenching it in a loose fist to bring closer to his body, glaring sourly at Satan as the demon backed him slowly to the throne with his staff. Alucard winced as the man pushed the tip of the staff painfully into his chest and forced him back into the throne, using the tip to lift Alucard's face up.

" _Where do you think you're going, little one?"_

Alucard tightened his hands in the cloth and pulled it tighter around his body from the roving eyes of the other and jerked his head away from the cold metal staff. "Away from you. Surely you can bear to part with my presence long enough to let me recover from all the misery you've inflicted upon me. I deserve that much at least." Satan stepped up to his throne and leaned forward to trap the vampire within it, looking the vampire over in a way that filled the young man with a tingle of dread.

" _After such an infuriating meeting with my children I desire something to calm my nerves…"_

Alucard looked beseechingly up at Satan as his body tensed at the not so subtle message in his words, drawing himself up to try and get as far from him as he could. He could not contain the way his body trembled at the knowledge of what he was going to be subjugated to again. "Please, don't do that." Alucard begged as he flinched from Satan's hand and tried to press himself back into the drapes of the throne, "Beat me until I can't move. Break my bones until they are shattered. Tear my flesh beneath your cruel nails. Hurt me in whatever way you want but please don't do what you've already done to me." Where Alucard's accent had once been even as he'd snarled at the Keepers of Hell and even at Satan himself it now wavered and strained with his pleading. He would never forget Limbo and it filled him with such fear at receiving it all over again.

Satan pushed the shroud from Alucard's face and pulled his hair up to look at it, noting the way the strands were beginning to fade from brown back to white. _"Your false humanity will give way soon, dear Trevor. It seems not even human blood can contain it for long before it shines through again; a reflection of the damage done to your body from all those years of starving yourself."_ Satan mused as he ignored Alucard's begging words to observe the obvious changes taking effect in the vampire. Darkening eyes, paling flesh and hair, a midsection that was beginning to cave in against the bone structure. _"It is for the best though. As much as I enjoy the beauty of your former glory I much prefer you in your dark splendor."_ Satan lifted a hand and rubbed a thumb across the faintest of cracks that ran up from Alucard's top lip that would be joined by more later.

Alucard was deaf to the musings of the demon so wrapped in his fear of what was to come, gently knocking Satan's hand from his lip. He jumped when the loud clang of Satan dropping his staff echoed around them and stifled a sound of protest as the man settled himself on his knees in the spacious concaved throne. "Lucifer, _please_." Alucard whispered closing his eyes as Satan's hands sought out his body and pulled his thin barrier away from his body to expose him again.

" _Worry not. This will not be like the last time. You will now know the pleasures of Hell and I will show them to you, child. Now come to me and worship my glory like you must."_ Satan whispered huskily as he drew Alucard to his body and sought his mouth in an inexplicably gentle kiss, coaxing the young man to return it. After a few moments of pressing him Satan purred in triumph and folded his wings around them as Alucard awkwardly returned it, fearful of the consequences if he did not.

" _That's better my lovely little Trevor…"_ Satan breathed against the young man's lips, pushing him down into the throne as he took what Alucard offered without a fight, the vampire knowing he could not refuse his master for the fear of earning himself more pain. As Satan urged the gasps and cries from his still too resistant servant with forced memories of more pleasurable times with past lovers, he looked forward to the time when he would have him willingly moaning beneath him without aid of them. Preferably with a horrified Dracula in attendance. He didn't have it yet but he would have it. Alucard was already fracturing beneath his persuasions and all it would take was a little more before he got what he wanted; his ultimate revenge against Dracula.

What was better than turning Alucard against his father and claiming him as his own in the process? And it was so deliciously close to being in his grasp…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. Sort of.
> 
> And you know what? My dumbass forgot that they actually used Abaddon in LoS:2. Rawr! But I still wanna use the previous CV's version of Abaddon...hmm... I guess just suspend your belief that either the creature you fight in LoS:2 wasn't named Abaddon or that 'Abaddon' is a very common name among demons. Consider it the 'John' of the underworld hahaha. :)
> 
> So just a recap of the Keepers of Hell and which rings of Dante's Inferno inspired Hell they occupy because I might forget to include or make it obvious during later chapters. Mind as well include each of their eternal scars received from Satan while I am at it.
> 
> Limbo- Abaddon – One arm ripped off because three is enough 
> 
> Lust – Astarte – Jaw nearly ripped off because she's a damn narcissist
> 
> Gluttony – Rahab – Half of his lungs ripped out just because
> 
> Avarice – Nephilim – One eye ripped out because that shit hurts
> 
> Wrath – Kraken – Has one arm severely broken and unusable because, again, too many arms
> 
> Heresy – Legion – Suffers the anguish and pain of the many because how clever is that? (it's not)
> 
> Violence – Tiamat – One of her five heads (in demon form) was severed because that's appropriate when you have more than one
> 
> Fraud – Lilith - ? (Hello there thinly veiled Maria incarnate)
> 
> Greek mythology is ridiculously interesting. The tale of the Salmacis rape of Hermaphroditus was (one of) the origins of Hermaphrodites and apparently they existed because they bathed in the fountain (Salmacis Fountain as it is called) where Hermaphroditus was fused together with the nymph Salmacis. Poor Hermaphroditus. I would have cursed the fountain to cause the same effect if I was forced to be eternally united with a woman I had no interest in too. Greek Gods were freaking cruel to allow that shit. But I suppose they weren't the most upstanding with all the rape, punishments for random stuff, and turning innocent people into monsters etc. Since Castlevania is so want to borrow from Greek Mythos I figured why not throw that in.
> 
> …and no there will be no mpreg beyond the hint of it I gave with Raisa's gender bent "mother", so stop worrying you freaks. As much as I like a well written one from time to time I aint even gonna go there. Nope. Nope. Nope.


	25. Ode to Brass and Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! A fairly boring filler chapter to most I'm sure but I gotta keep tabs on these three too, y'know. :) But I get to place another CV figure in this chapter... you'll see who it is and on a whim I shoved a certain creepy doll from a certain movie in for a cameo *coughAnnabelle!cough*

The sound of thunderous hooves filled the night air as three solitary figures rode upon great muscular equines that had coats as black as the darkness around. The screaming beasts dashed quickly toward the approaching castle, their dark manes whipping wildly around their necks as their muscles flexed from the exertion of their unearthly run. In little time the frightful creatures dashed up the path that led straight to the castle, their hair covered hooves kicking up the dust and ash of what once was the entrance garden to Dracula's castle.

Cullen gave a tic with his mouth and pulled the reigns of his black stallion to ease the beast to a still a short ways from the looming entrance of 'Castlevania' as some of the locals were want to call the castle. Honestly Cullen had never understood the name. He knew little about the new technologies of the world but he thought it sounded like, what were they called? Video games? Yes, that's it. It sounded like some archaic video game title and didn't seem to fit the awe inspiring castle that stretched out as far around them as he could see. As the young man silently pondered about something as frivolous as the integrity of a name for a castle his companion's nightmarish version of horses came to a halt beside him.

Julius slid from his steeds towering frame and gave the creature a light pat on its hind-quarters in appreciation for the unnaturally speedy lift. "You weren't kidding when you said we'd never seen horses like these." The former brotherhood hunter admitted to Cullen as he walked over to help Yoko from her just as tall mare. Julius eyed the gnarled growths of antlers that twisted up from the solid black equine's heads that made them look like some frightful version of a unicorn. Indeed these creatures must have been the opposite end of the spectrum, where as unicorns were pure these must be corrupt.

Cullen once more had a swell of pride hearing Julius say that. He'd been the one to start up the affairs of breeding these creatures ages ago at Laura's behest to make her an intimidating dark creature. Laura had been very specific on what she wanted it to look like, much to his amusement. How could he forget the night Laura brought him a tapestry of a unicorn, the most pure thing on earth, and demanded a dark version? What had she said? 'Give me a nightmare version of this.'?

It had taken him and the Bernhard's many long years to make sure the desired physical traits and mental traits would show up in them but they eventually succeeded with diligence. And how excited little Laura was when she laid eyes on her brand new mythical creature that appealed so very much to her childish side. Why she had wanted them in the first place was anyone's guess but perhaps the girl had wanted to add to the mystique of the Order of Shadows with such dark imposing mounts… or maybe she just wanted herself a nightmarish unicorn to amuse herself with.

The commander smirked down at Julius and shrugged as he rubbed the area between his stallion's gnarled horns before lifting a hand to rub the ribbed texture of them. The young man's attentions garnered him a pleased neigh from the creature before he carefully dismounted from his saddle to join the others. "Laura wanted a dark unicorn so we made her one. She was pleased with the creation of the Nightmare." Named after Laura's own words no less.

Julius snorted and rolled his eyes at Cullen's explanation. "I am not surprised." Yoko winced and rubbed her sore bottom from the rather chaotic ride but made sure to turn and pat her mare's head, "Thank you Trantoul."* The sorceress said with honest gratitude to her mare, noting the physically intimidating beast purred in appreciation of her gesture, its black eyes glinting with an unnatural intelligence that other equines lacked.

Julius snorted at Yoko as she made sure to give her Nightmare its due attention. "You named yours already?" The Belnades sorceress ignored Julius question and gave 'Trantoul' another gentle pet before she walked over and joined Julius and Cullen, placing her hands on her hips as she looked up at the titanic castle in front of them. "I know this isn't exactly our first rodeo but I hope one of you actually knows where the theatre is at because I do not relish the thought of having to search this ridiculously massive castle – no this _ecosystem_ of a castle - looking for one area." Yoko sighed; looking over to her companions in hopes someone had an idea.

"If the castle doesn't decide to up and shift on us." Julius pointed out gruffly, twisting his lips into a deep frown as he remembered the way the demon possessed castle toyed with he, Alucard, and Yoko on their previous time here before everything had went to literal Hell on earth.

Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his head, knowing all too well what Julius meant. He'd spent many years living in the possessed castle with Carmilla and remembered the aggravating times when he'd try to find a particular wing just for it to be mysteriously blocked off by a wall or shifted elsewhere. He'd become desperately lost more times than once within the wicked citadel. "Pick a god and pray that we are lucky in our endeavors." Cullen muttered as he walked away from the untethered Nightmares, knowing the loyal beasts could be left unbound and not stray away.

Cullen quietly slipped through the far reaching shadows of the towering castle as he and the others approached the entrance, all of them wondering what sort of beasts they might encounter within. When they came upon the massive stone entrance Cullen took the lead, knowing he was going to have to lead the way to the Theatre… but he was going to have to do so discretely. He didn't want the other two knowing he knew the general layout of the castle. That would make them question him and questions led to prodding. And sadly, where he could easily play up a good lie in the course of being the Order of Shadows' commander and all around 'spy master', he completely lacked the ability when it came to probing personal inquires.

It was easy to pander to the figureheads of prominent families or leaders of the varying orders with a carefully weaved lie or half lie to gain their trust and loyalty. He'd done that for thousands of years for the good of the Order of Shadows to solidify their existence. That was all of second nature for him now. But his personal life was a whole different story… he'd been lucky Laura had not bothered or had not cared to dig at him or he would have spilled his guts ages ago. But would it have mattered? Laura had accepted him completely despite knowing his little secret. As it were he still did not relish in the thought of being questioned by Julius and Yoko about why he knew the castle. He was hardly willing to admit to not being exactly human and worse yet being one of Carmilla's "children". Julius and Yoko might not be as receptive to him if they knew. Cullen had gained a new sense of respect for these two individuals and he did not wish to spoil it by having to admit such things.

Lost in his thoughts, Cullen was caught off guard and gave a strangled yelp when a blond haired gentleman stepped out of the shadows of the castle entrance and tipped his black top hat to the newly arrived travelers. "Welcome. I've been waiting for you Julius of the Belmont Clan, and Yoko of the Belnades Clan and Cullen of the Order of Shadows."

The man looked to each of his captive audience as he replaced his hat and smiling widely at the stunned trio. The commander frowned at the mysterious man and his rather disturbing insight into who they were. Cullen looked the man over and observed his attire of a flamboyant red vest jacket with a black vest beneath it and white trousers trimmed in grey pin stripes. What odd apparel… Was there a circus in town that had lost their ring master or had he wandered straight out of the Toy Makers theatre? He could have easily fit in either place with such apparel.

"How do you know us and who exactly are you…?" Cullen slowly asked, furrowing his brow at the mysterious smiling man. The gentleman chuckled and shifted his weight as he regarded him, Yoko and Julius. "Saint Germain. I won't bandy words with you for long, I know you have something you are seeking and I wish to help you in some small way."

"Help?" Julius repeated as a sudden wind whipped at his long brown coat and hair, blowing both wildly around him. "I'm not so sure I'm willing to accept help from someone I do not know but happens to know me." Saint Germain's smile did not falter as he turned and motioned toward the castle. "You seek the Toy Maker, yes?"

"We do." Cullen admitted, placing his hands on his hips as he allowed this odd scene to play out. "Excellent." Saint Germain said with a beaming smile. "I fear my help will be of little consequence. You see, I know much but usually act as little more than an observer with the occasional intervention when I see fit the need to help the pendulum swing. That is my task. It always has been and always will be. I have seen the multitudes of endings to this tale and I wonder… which one will come to fruition?"

Saint Germain walked a short line in front of the trio as if he were looking to them for the answers to his questions. "Will Gabriel save his son or kill his son? Will Dracula give into to darkness or resist? Will Trevor choose life or death? And what of Luciel? Will the One God's favorite child be put down forever or be allowed to live?" Saint Germain pulled out a golden watch and flipped it open. At the sight of the time keeper the man's lips pulled into a tight line under his immaculate mustache as if he discovered he was running out of time. "I suppose the pendulum of fate is swinging and we shall simply see what path is chosen for this play of lives."

Yoko's lips pursed and her eyebrows knit severely as she regarded the ridiculously enigmatic man. "…what? How do you know these things? You're speaking in riddles, Saint Germain. Speak clearly." The gentleman chuckled at the confused Belnades sorceress and waved a hand at her, "I cannot tell you and you will never know, Yoko. But enough questions. Time is short." Saint Germain flicked his head toward the castle, "To help aid you I have slowed the passage of time within this castle so that you will not get lost within its ever changing bowels. Now go. Find the Toy Maker and figure out where the Old God in which you seek may reside."

Cullen opened his mouth to ask Saint Germain how he knew about their quest but the man nodded his head toward them and disappeared in a flash of twinkling gold, leaving everyone as confused now as they were when he appeared. After a few moments Julius broke the silence. "What…a strange man."

Cullen nodded at Julius' words. "You are not kidding… but I wonder if he's a man at all. Who knows what form of sorcerer or sorcery that man really was? But we cannot remain here and consider it. Let us hope that he was not sent to hinder us by the Keepers." Cullen peered into the darkness of the castle, "...in the very least we can test Saint Germain's claims of slowing the passage of time."

The comrades warily advanced into the castle, careful to hug the shadows as best they could to avoid confrontations with the multitudes of creatures that were skulking about now that Dracula had returned. It was not without incident, of course. But between the use of spells and Julius' vampiric prowess they were able to fell any of the aggravated creatures that tried to rip them apart for daring to enter their master's domain uninvited.

They crossed great expanses of the castle, Julius able to cross the great divides with a spirited form while Yoko used her relic the chupacabra had kindly let her keep, which the sorceress was ever thankful for. Cullen was, despite his wooden parts, still agile enough to find alternative routes to reach the far flung areas his companions were able to reach with ease, but he felt himself to be holding them back. It aggravated him to no end that he could not simply use gateways to reach the far off areas like he normally would have been able to. He thoroughly cursed Satan's remnant darkness that dampened that particular ever useful skill.

"Glad you could finally join us." Yoko quipped with a wink and a smile to Cullen as he finally kicked off a broken section of castle to join his companions at the start of Walter Bernhard's old wing. The man gave wanted to glare at her but instead he rubbed the back of his head, his nails tussling his already tussled red hair as he looked sheepishly away. "…sorry." He mumbled but Julius waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about it, Cullen. If we reach an impassable area I'll just carry you on my back." Cullen sighed and ran a hand down his face as Julius teased him with a smile. "Okay. Okay. Moving on." The commander grumbled, pushing past his snickering companions. How did Alucard put up with these two for so long?

They continued their journey through the mammoth halls, rooms, and stairwells of Dracula's castle as Cullen led them, to the best of his recollection, toward the wing of the castle where the Overlook Tower was nestled. When they came to another high up area it caused Cullen to inwardly groan as Yoko and Julius teleported themselves up to wait.

Sighing he started to climb up a part of the wall he could just barely scale until he reached a part where he was going to have to carefully kick off the wall to another wall to kick from to make the nearly too far jump. Sourly looking at his jump, Cullen wondered why he had overlooked the idea of alchemizing some form of relic that would grant phantom wings. In light of this journey he was thoroughly kicking himself for not already doing so. Whenever they returned to the Order of Shadows he had every intention of creating such a relic and would keep it on his person _permanently_.

Eyeing the jump, Cullen started kicked off his perch to reach the other wall but Yoko decided that was the perfect time to speak up, "You seem to know where you are going, Commander Cullen." Cullen made a strangled sound in mid air as he hit the other wall but his timing was off when he kicked away and he _knew_ he was going to fall short of his intended goal. Squeezing his eyes shut, he started to fall down to what would be a painful landing but gasped as a hand shot out and grabbed his brown cloak, catching him from said painful fall. Blinking his eyes open he looked up to see a grinning Julius looking down at him before he was wrenched up over the side. Sighing Cullen hugged the solid ground, wishing never to leave from it again.

"Yoko's right, Cullen. You've been the one leading us the entire time and you seem pretty intent on a certain direction… anything we should know?" Julius looked expectantly down at Cullen as the young man brushed his cloak of some dust before he pushed himself to his feet. Cullen was careful to keep his frightful emotions of being discovered hidden. "No. I just have a very good sense of direction. Not to mention it would make sense to have the Puppet Theatre up in the Overlook Tower." Not waiting for a reply Cullen walked as fast he could away from his inquisitive companions, ignoring the incredulous look Yoko and Julius gave one another.

"He knows more than he's letting on.." Yoko whispered to Julius as they walked after Cullen. Julius nodded his head at the Belnades sorceress. "He knows something. I don't think it's something malicious otherwise we would have long picked it up from him. Cullen has been to the castle before despite his claims otherwise." He whispered back to her, casting a look to an imp that scuttled out of the shadows to shake its fist at them but was wise enough not to attack them. Julius gave a satisfied 'hmph' toward the creature before walking on, fixing his eyes on Cullen's back ahead of them.

"There's something off about him Julius, I can sense it." Yoko rapped her knuckles against her family grimoire as she tried to gather her thoughts, "Its… well. He's old. Very old. I can feel it. It's not unusual for sorcerers to have lengthy lives that last well into hundreds of years but I get the sense of thousands of years from him and no sorcerer lives that long." Julius made a thoughtful sound beside Yoko, narrowing his eyes at their leader. "You think he's a cleverly disguised vampire? He is entangled with that Laura girl, he seems to be her servant of a sort and calls her sister all the time."

Yoko pursed her lips and shook her head, "No… it feels similar but it's not. I know what a vampire feels like and that he is not. There's something else behind their bond and I wouldn't be surprised if, perhaps, he was around during Laura's time with Carmilla. It would account for calling her sister but that just leads us to more questions and few answers." Yoko sighed and threw her hands up, "He's a mystery. We may never know what's behind Cullen but he's a good kid. I just hate mysteries and now I want to know." Yoko quietly bemoaned to a chuckling Julius.

Cullen looked suspiciously behind him at the whispering former Brotherhood hunters as they finally caught up to him. He didn't know what they were being secretive about but he was sure he could guess. They both flashed him smiles though and they didn't seem to be acting strangely so he let it drop as he led them up a long winding stairwell that, at long last, took them to the entrance of the Overlook Tower. The small group tried to protect their faces from the biting winds of the mountain pass they emerged into, each squinting into the rain of falling white. "Welcome to the Overlook Tower." Cullen said as he walked out, gesturing his arms to the mountainous area around them. He carefully traversed the ice covered stone bridge so as not to slip until they reached a section of the castle that led into the Theatre itself.

Once inside they each marveled at the great entranceway to the Theatre that was lovingly decorated with all manner of brightly painted backdrops, surely by the Toy Maker's own hand. Cullen smiled brightly up at it, his eyes glistening with his happiness to see his home again. Without even waiting for Yoko and Julius the commander darted into the great grinning face of a doorway that led into a massive theatre that held a curtain pulled stage and rows of seats. Looking around he could see some of them were filled by various puppets.

Cullen walked down the red carpeted central isle, looking back and forth at all the hanging creations and decorations; Moons, stars, suns, clouds, lifeless puppets of Old Gods and Mythological persons. Seeing such wonders he'd not seen in ages he found himself absolutely giddy at seeing it. He'd missed seeing the Toy Maker's artistic flare so much. Almost as much as the man himself.

Cullen paused at one of the theatre seats that held a marionette of a pale girl with light brown pigtails wearing a white dress.* She sat still as if eagerly awaiting a show to begin. Pursing his lips at his kindred spirit of a sort Cullen started to reach for the little toy but its head snapped toward him, startling him enough to cry out at seeing her creepy indented red laced grin that was set into an ashen face which was tinted in deep rouge along her cheeks. Her eyes were the worst though. They were dark and intense and one of them had a deep gash that ran deep into her glass eye nearly shattering it completely. The white faced puppet laughed at him in a raspy voice before raising one finger to her too red lips to silence him before turning back to view the stage, "Shhh… the show is about to start!"

Despite being utterly creeped out by the doll, Cullen was more curious about what she meant. "The show? What show?" The puppet shushed him again and he started to try and talk to the dark doll some more but Yoko and Julius finally caught up to him. Straightening up immediately he laughed shyly at their twin looks of concern and wariness over his want to talk to a puppet, unconsciously scratching at his concealed wooden arm. "I…like…puppets…?"

Julius bent down to look at the lifeless marionette and pulled back with a grimace. "Ugly little thing, isn't it? Couldn't find a more pleasant doll to try to make friends with?" Yoko smacked Julius and wagged a finger at him in warning before she too leaned over to see but quickly jumped back with obvious disgust. "Creepy…." She breathed with a shudder, quickly pushing a just as eager Julius and Cullen away from the staring doll, trying to ignore the way its eyes watched them hurry down the aisle.

Cullen flicked his eyes around the Puppet Theatre as they came to a stop toward the front of the stage, trying to figure out where the Toy Maker's resting place may now be. It was entirely possible it had been moved since he'd been here ages before. Julius was on a similar vein of thought as he glanced around. "Where do you suppose we will find the Toy Maker?" Cullen shrugged at the man and turned to look at a curtained doorway nearby. "I don't know but we-" He cut off when the curtains of the stage pulled apart without warning and a puppet soldier appeared on stage, dangling from far rising wires.

"Welcome everyone! Take a seat! Take a seat! The play is about to begin!" The puppet announced, his hat flopping lightly as he pranced around the stage to set the story up. Cullen, Yoko and Julius stared at the dancing puppet that did not seem to be controlled by a puppet master despite its wires, the puppet moving around by its will alone.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, the show we have for you today is one that is most dear to our wonderful Toy Maker. If you have a tissue I suggest you keep it close!" The soldier puppet continued, "Now without further adieu let the show begin!"

With that the puppet twirled off stage to take his place as the narrator as a back drop of a work shop - the Toy Maker's workshop - dropped into place. Cullen startled when he recognized it immediately. He was born there…well… made there. A puppet representation of the Toy Maker fell into the scene and it at once began to hammer away at some form of toy on his workbench.

"Once upon a time ago, the Toy Maker was happily creating toys and wondrous things that the children of the world were squealing and crying in joy to receive. He was very happy and delighted when he gave these children their toys and saw the looks of complete adoration and happiness on their faces. The Toy Maker enjoyed seeing that adoration on their sweet faces but after a while he found himself very lonely for, you see, he himself had never been blessed with a child of his own."

Cullen's eyebrows furrowed at the narrative as he watched the Toy Maker hunch sadly in place, lifting a hand to wipe away at tears one was supposed to imagine were dropping. The puppet began to move back and forth on stage as if he were thinking before it dashed over to its work table and began to grab different pieces of wood as he set himself to creating something. Frowning at the show Cullen's mind began to wonder… surely this wasn't going where he thought it was…

"So sad was our wonderful Toy Maker that he decided that he would change this. He slaved long and hard over his tools and wooden blocks until at last he finished his greatest creation that was for him alone. His own wooden son!"

Cullen's mouth fell open as the Toy Maker puppet backed away from the table to reveal a perfect representation of what he used to be; a little swirl cheeked puppet with a green vest, purple pants and brown hat. He felt himself want to curl in on himself seeing his story being broadcast to the audience around… even if most of it was just puppets. It was still very personal and brought out a multitude of emotions he did not wish to face again. Not now at least… The young man didn't notice the way Yoko leaned forward and looked back and forth between he and the on stage puppet with a thoughtful twist to her pink lips.

"And so it was that our Toy Maker became happy! So very very happy indeed for he now had a child to call his own, even if the boy was only made of wood and brass. He still loved him as if he was his flesh and blood son and he spent many wonderful years being a father to his creation formed by absolute love, sweat and tears."

The Toy Maker puppet and his puppet son were shown on stage engaging in various 'father and son' activities as the back drop changed and a hanging moon and sun were revolved to show a passage of time to reflect the long years they spent together. Cullen bit his lip as he watched the scenes of the Toy Maker being a caring father to his wooden son and he found his eyes wanted to water at seeing it and remembering it. He finally settled on the memory of pulling at the Toy Maker's hand before being plucked up and hugged tightly by the kindly old man.

"…But there came a dark time in the Toy Maker's life. This wonderful maker of marvelous toys was ensnared by the wicked Walter Bernhard to slave under his influence after he baited him to his castle and had a demon possess him! Oh, woe be to the Toy Maker's puppet children and to his little wooden son! "

The backdrop changed again to reflect the Bernhard castle with a puppet of the wicked fiery headed Walter dropping on stage to laugh at the Toy Maker as he was possessed by his demon. The possessed Toy Maker started grabbing up different puppets and tearing them apart to mold them into different horrible creations as the puppets and the puppet son on stage began to wipe at invisible tears and tremble in fear. Cullen's face was a perfect reflection of the on stage puppets, his body shivering as he remembered the fear of wondering when he was going to be next… Next to be twisted apart and turned into an empty shell to be used in the creation of some foul weapon or monster that his father would never had done of his own free will.

"Of all the Toy Makers creations his little wooden son was the most horrified to watch his caring father of old turn into something most wicked! The little wooden son spent sleepless night crying for his father to return and crying with the Toy Maker when he regained control of his mind only to find what he was doing to his wonderful puppet children! But he could not stop the demon when it controlled him and forced him to do these things. Oh the horror! The horror, dear audience members! What could they do? What could anyone do in this vicious cycle that did not seem it would ever end?"

Tears burned Cullen's eyes at seeing of his puppet counterpart looking so lost and scared as the Toy Maker continued to rip the puppets apart time after time after time. He remembered that feeling… he remembered it too well and it hurt. Oh it hurt. At the time he had wondered how his father could do such a thing but understood it wasn't his fault. It was only Walter's. Cullen scowled at the memory of Walter, rubbing harshly at his eyes to force the tears away and startling when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he found Yoko looking at him with obvious concern whirling in her blue eyes. "Cullen… are you okay?"

Cullen had almost forgotten about having Yoko and Julius with him... He glanced over to Julius who seemed to now be alerted to his reactions by Yoko's concern. When the former Brotherhood hunter's lips pulled into a troubled frown he looked away as he tried to get his emotions in check but found it was useless. The show had already reopened old wounds and it was hurting more than he wished it to. Glancing back to the concerned sorceress he offered her a weak smile that still hinted at his sadness. "I-I'm fine. I'm just…" Cullen trailed off trying to think of something, "…emotional." Yoko didn't look convinced and she started to voice it but the puppet announcer began again, silencing her for the moment.

"But wait! There was going to be an end to the cycle! The Toy Maker's wooden son, who had become so distraught over what was happening to his father, found he desperately wanted to free the Toy Maker from his curse. He didn't know how but he would do something! Anything! So one day while the Toy Maker was ensnared by the wicked demon the frightful puppet forced his stiff trembling legs to move so that he could maybe, just maybe, get a hug from the man who used to give them to him frequently. One step…Two step…Three step…"

The little puppet son slowly approached the furiously working Toy Maker and reached up to touch the possessed puppet. Cullen blinked back his tears and hunched his shoulders severely as the flashing memory of this same scenario floated through his mind… and the fear. The awful fear he had felt and would never ever forget when he'd approached the demon possessed Toy Maker. Such wicked eyes and teeth he had… He shivered horribly at the too vivid memory.

"And when the little wooden son finally gathered the bravery he touched his father. When the demon possessed Toy Maker turned on him the little puppet began to cry and beg his father to come back to him! He told him he missed his papa and wanted to be held by him again and be loved by him. He did not want to be scared of him anymore. But with the Toy Maker possessed it seemed doom was nigh for our little wooden son…"

The Toy Maker reached out toward the trembling representation of himself and Cullen felt his blood turn cold. He felt as if he was back in that long gone time looking at his possessed father as he leered down at him with the intent to snatch him up and slam him on his work table to disassemble most painfully. Cullen trembled just as much as the onstage wooden puppet son and pulled his cloak tight around his quivering form.

"But, what's this? Could it be? It is! It worked! The touch of the Toy Maker's son, who wanted only for his father to be free of the terrible curse, worked! Such was the little puppets love for his father that it gave the Toy Maker the will to free himself of the wicked demon's influence! But he had little time before it would most assuredly return. He had to seal himself away so as not to hurt his wooden son or any of his other creations ever again. And how did he do that? Well, dear audience members, I will tell you! The Toy Maker wrenched his heart from his own chest so that he would sleep forever more but not before he hugged his little wooden son tight and told him how much he loved him and wanted him to be the real boy he deserved to be!"

Cullen watched sadly as the puppet of the Toy Maker removed its heart and held onto the little puppet son, both of their bodies quivering to show they were crying. Whichever of the creations of his father had put this play together had done a good job getting the basic story across. It was literally like reliving that part of his life again and it was a very sad and painful experience.

"Wishing to give his wooden son something for his unending compassion for him despite what he had done to his creations and almost done to him, the Toy Maker took a piece of his own heart and placed it inside his puppet son so that he could become a real little boy. And you know what? He did! As the Toy Maker laid himself down to forever more slumber, his little wooden son became a flesh and blood boy who could finally be what he'd always wished he could be. How sad he could not be with the man that he called papa but that was the way it was fated to be. Whatever happened to the little puppet turned human? No one can say… but the Toy Maker is proud of his son no matter what he did with his life."

The soldier puppet finished the story as the curtains came to a close to shield the still hugging puppets of the Toy Maker and his wooden son from sight. Sighing heavily, Cullen's shoulders sagged at having to watch such a personal heart wrenching tale. He'd never imagined he would come to this castle in search of the Toy Maker and instead find a puppet show of a bitter-sweet part of his life to be acted out on stage. Cullen rubbed at his sore eyes and sniffed lightly as he started to break away from Yoko and Julius in an attempt to get a hold of himself and renew the search for the Toy Maker but he gave a startled gasp when Yoko turned him around and pulled him against her chest in a tight hug.

"That little story got to you, didn't it?" Yoko whispered in his ear, tightening her hug on him. Cullen sighed into her shoulder and nodded. It wasn't exactly anything he could hide from her. She already figured it out obviously. "You caught me." Yoko laughed lightly and pulled back from him to look at him with a bright smile. "I got a knack for these things, Cullen." The sorceress winked at him, "I don't need my clairvoyance to see it but I get a sense that this was deeply…personal to you."

Cullen started to offer some sort of rebuttal to her but Yoko shook her head and cut him off. "I'm not going to pry. But if you ever want to talk about it you can always talk to me… or Julius." Yoko nodded toward the former Brotherhood hunter who shrugged nonchalantly but nodded his agreement to Yoko's offer. "We're no strangers to sadness and it helps to have others to talk to. Trust me, I'm a master at bearing all mine when I'm in the right mood." The sorceress scowled when Julius mumbled "...which is all the time." under his breath.

Cullen smirked at Yoko as she released him and stepped back. "I'll have to remember that." Yoko smiled wider at him. "Good! I'm glad to hear it!" The woman paused and looked the young man up and down a moment before she made a sound in her throat and nodded her head. "I'm a sucker for sad kids that have some burden to carry. I think I'm going to adopt you into my inner secret circle of not-sons, Cullen. Consider yourself officially Alucard's brother."

Cullen smiled wider at Yoko's compassionate words, finding the woman's declaration to be very touching. She was a very loving woman and he could tell that from their initial interactions when she'd come to the Order of Shadows sanctuary. Compassion and love all of emanated from the Belnades sorceress. He couldn't bring himself to dash her by refusing her warmhearted offer. "Consider myself inducted into your secret circle, Yoko." He chuckled, wincing when the woman ruffled his perpetually messy hair.

Julius chuckled and slapped the Order of Shadow's commander on the shoulder to knock him off center and nearly fall, giving him a wide flashy grin, "You're going to regret allowing Yoko to be your mother-hen. Mark my words, she will faun over you forever more whether you like it or not. You will be unable to escape her suffocation. Ask Alucard when we get him back."

Yoko glared at Julius and wagged her finger at him with something dancing on the tip of her tongue but the sound of a man chuckling drew everyone's attention behind them. Cullen's brows furrowed at the familiar gentle laugh. He knew that kind hearted laugh… Pulling away from Yoko as she and Julius turned to greet the new arrival, Cullen turned around, his copper eyes widening at the familiar and overly welcoming sight of the flamboyantly dressed theatre master he found there.

"Pap… um, Toy Maker!"

The Toy Maker chuckled loudly and Julius and Yoko both gave odd looks to Cullen's near slip up. The elderly man tilted his head to regard them through his spectacles, smiling widely at them. "I've not had real flesh and blood people in my theatre in a long time. Usually it's just I or my puppets that fill this place. I hope you enjoyed the show?"

Cullen nodded his head vigorously at the man with a smile, forcing himself to stay in one place and not throw himself forward to hug him. It took effort but he was able to barely manage it. "We did. Well, I did. It was very… sad but I like the detail you put into it." He said, noting the way the Toy Maker puffed up in pride over his little show. "Good! It's my favorite one. Though it is bitter sweet…" The Toy Maker trailed off and looked somber as if he was remembering something most dear to him.

Julius took the moment to get to the heart of the matter as kindly as he could. "Toy Maker. We did not come to watch your play, no matter how wonderfully it was done. Please don't take offense but we need your help in a most serious of matters." The Toy Maker lifted a hand to his chest and lifted one bushy eyebrow at Julius. "You have sought me out? What help can I, a mere toy maker, be to you?"

Yoko stepped forward to take the lead in the conversation this time. "Satan has risen again, Toy Maker. Dracula is currently on a quest to save his son from him and we are trying to aid him in any way we can. We came here because we were told that you may now the location of an Old God so that we may try and contact it for aid." The Toy Maker's bottom lip pushed out further than his top lip as he contemplated Yoko's revelation to him. He twisted his lips into thought as he tapped his chin. "That truly is a most dire situation, isn't it? I fear what state the master of this castle is in if his son has been taken from him…" The man cut off with a shudder as if he were remembering the wrath of the vampire lord from ages past or perhaps even his own near death at the man's hands. "Terrible, terrible news that. I wish the man the best on his journey… you mentioned Old God? I have had the privilege of meeting an Old God or two throughout my long life."

Cullen's ears perked up, beyond surprised that Shanoa's information was indeed correct. The Divine's counsel was truly a blessing to have. "Do you know where an Old God is? We need to get to one and see if maybe it won't speak with us." The young man pleaded, wishing to know whatever his father would be willing to tell them. The maker of toys looked thoughtfully at Cullen, wincing his eyes as if he were trying to remember something, "…say… you seem familiar. I wonder why? Anyways, there is one I am more acquainted with. This Old God is very elusive, but then again, what Old God isn't?" The Toy Maker chuckled at his own words. "You may find him skulking about a favorite haunt of his, the woods of Eternal Night. He has shown a preference for the shadows of that dark place to lay his weary head from time to time."

Julius bowed his head at the Toy Maker, "Thank you Toy Maker, you have no idea how much we appreciate this information. But I have one other question for you… Do you happen to know where your weapon, Dark Pain, is?" The toy maker physically jerked at hearing the name of the dark weapon that he'd created long before, his lips pulling into a thin line as he adjusted his spectacles. The man seemed upset to be reminded of it but he did not refuse Julius the information he sought.

"I do. Well at least one of the sister weapons to it at least. Dark Pain itself is lost to my knowledge but I have Cimmerian Pain still. I assume, seeing that you're a creature of darkness, you wish to have it?" The Toy Maker lifted an eyebrow as he looked the obviously vampiric Julius over, waiting for the man to answer.

"Yes, please. I would be forever thankful." Julius admitted, moving from foot to foot in place, feeling a bit greedy to blatantly ask for the weapon but the Toy Maker only laughed at him and his reaction. "You can have it. I have no use for such a dark creation anyways; wait here and I'll retrieve it for you." Before anyone could say anything else the Toy Maker hurried behind a curtained doorway by the stage leaving them to themselves for the time being. "He's a very sweet man." Yoko sighed, smiling after where the man had disappeared, "To have such a kind demeanor it seems a shame he stays inside this dark castle all alone."

Cullen nodded sadly, his lips falling into a frown at Yoko's accurate view on the Toy Maker. "I agree… I do wish he would return to the world and return to being the Toy Maker of old that spent his days creating toys for children, but he may have his reasons for not. I just hope he's happy here with all his puppets." The young man sighed wistfully, looking around at the shuffling puppets that were peeking out from various places to stare at them. He couldn't tell if they were malevolent or not but he suspected there may well have been a mix batch of them. Even the crueler toys were still the man's creations and would see the man as their creator and foster some form of twisted love him.

"Here!" The Toy Maker brushed past the curtained doorway he had entered through and walked up to Julius and held out a chain whip that was the equivalent of Dark Pain, the only difference being the color of the hilt and its embedded stone, which were both a deep shade of black tinged purple. Julius took the offered weapon and smiled widely at the man as his hand found a sense of familiarity at wielding a chain whip again. "You have my eternal thanks, Toy Maker." The elderly man smiled widely in return as he brushed a few wrinkles from the ruffles at his neck. "No need for thanks, I'm just glad such a dark creation can be used for good. I know Cimmerian Pain will be put to good use in your hands, I can feel it."

"W-We should be leaving…" Cullen mumbled to his companions, knowing they could not stay there any longer now that they had their next destination revealed. In the very least the treacherous forest of Eternal Night was not too far away from Dracula's castle. He was not fond of having to enter into its cursed bowels but if an Old God may reside there then they would need to take their chances. They had little choice.

Yoko and Julius thanked the jolly Toy Maker profusely, the man begging them to stop thanking them as the two said their goodbyes and began walking toward the leering mouth of an exit. When the Toy Maker turned back to Cullen the young man offered a weak smile to him, "Thank you, Toy Maker." He started to follow after his companions, his heart stinging from having to leave the Toy Maker behind but a hand on his shoulder caused him to halt.

"You… are very familiar, Cullen was it? Do I know you?" The Toy Maker mused as he turned Cullen back around, squinting through his clear spectacles at him. The commander felt his stomach flutter at the man almost remembering him and he wanted terribly to just blurt out he was his one time wooden son so he could throw his arms around him. But he couldn't. Not now. He was a corrupt creature now and if the man knew about it he would be so unhappy…

"N-No. I'm positive you are just thinking of someone else." Cullen insisted with a smile, stepping back a step, "I'm sure you've met many people in your life and are simply mistaking me for one of them." The Toy Maker made an undefined sound in his throat as Cullen turned to hurry after Yoko and Julius but he froze when the kindly man said something else that he hadn't realized he'd heard.

"My little wooden son used to call me 'Papa' too."

Cullen whirled around, his face reflecting his panic at being caught. He had to do damage control. He had to do something. "I was simply tongue tied. I-It happens." He insisted as the Toy Maker closed the small gap between them and stared him in his copper eyes before smiling kindly at him. "Your eyes and hair give you away… I remember setting the copper into your eyes when I made you. Shimmering copper eyes to go with a mop of unruly red hair. You haven't changed so much from your transition from puppet to man." The Toy Maker sighed with eyes that wavered with his unshed tears before grabbing Cullen and crushing him against his body in a bear of a hug. Cullen for his part gave a strangled sound, his eyes darting all over as he tried to figure a way out of this. He couldn't admit it… He couldn't bring himself to dash the poor man's soul to know. "I…I'm not… your puppet." He quietly refuted but knew it sounded as much a poor lie out loud as it did in his head.

"No, you're my son." The Toy Maker laughed, hugging him tighter yet, "Is it really you? I've thought of you so often and worried about what happened to you after I put myself to sleep." Cullen tried to come up with some excuse. Any other person or any other subject and he could have figured a way out of it but this was too personal and he was too horrible of a liar about such a thing. There was no clever lie he could concoct to cover this up. He was caught.

"Papa…" Cullen sighed in admittance, slumping against the Toy Maker's stooped form heavily, finally allowing himself to admit it out loud and accept it for what it was. He quickly wrapped his arms around the elderly man and buried his face in the spray of ruffles of his father's outfit as he twisted his hands tightly into the red jacket. "I missed you." He bitterly admitted, letting his pent up tears from a lifetime without the man fall with abandonment. "Gods, I missed you more than you know." Cullen whispered, shaking his head into the soft ruffles to smear his tears across his face.

The Toy Maker soothed his newly found son and patted his back gently, clearly enjoying being able to hold him again. "Silly boy, there are no need for tears. I found you. You found me. This is not a time when you should cry!" The elderly man gently pulled Cullen away and looked him in his red blotched face, lifting a hand to wipe away the tears that marred his cheeks. "Tears are not a good look for you, Cullen. Cullen. Cullen? That's a good name for you! Oh, I wonder how you picked such a good name." The Toy Maker's cheeks were strained from his too large smile that reflected how happy he was. "We have so much to discuss! Oh so many things to share! I cannot wait to learn about your life and everything that has happened while I slept your life away." A wide smile split Cullen's lips at the idea of getting to sit down and speak with his father but it faltered when he remembered…

Cullen pulled away from his father's embrace, rubbing a hand against the Crimson Stone as he looked away. The Toy Maker's once beaming smile fell and he looked confused at his son's reaction, not quite understanding the morose look that was on the young man's face. "Cullen? What is wrong? Is it… Is it because of what I almost did to you under the influence of the demon?" An overly pained look twisted the man's wrinkled face and he lunged forward and grabbed Cullen's shoulders. "I am so sorry about that, please forgive me. I would never allow that to happen again. It was that demo-"

Cullen initiated the hug this time, cutting off his father's pained words about a distant past that no longer mattered to him. "No. No. It's not that. I forgave you for that a long time ago. I could never hate you for anything. You are a good man and were - are - a good father." Cullen passionately admitted, squeezing the man tightly before pulling back to stare into the elderly man's tear filled eyes. "It's not you at all that bothers me. It's something else…"

Unable to look his father in the face at the thought of his corruption, Cullen turned away but the Toy Maker was having none of that and turned his face back, looking the young man in the eyes again. "What could possibly affect you so horribly, son?" Cullen sighed sadly, knowing he had to show his father. He had to. There was no getting around it. Best he show him now so the man could work on getting over it and move on. Perhaps he could craft himself a far better son to replace him…

Lifting his hands Cullen slowly pushed his inner green vest aside and undid the batch of ruffles at his neck to pull away as the Toy Maker watched him curiously. The young man pulled his cream undershirt aside to reveal twisted mix of flesh and wood hidden there, the glimmering Crimson Stone embedded in his chest. Cullen's face twisted into bitter sorrow when he heard the man gasp at the sight, assuming the man was horrified. Quickly he yanked his shirt back up and his vest closed, refusing to look at the man he considered his father.

"See? I didn't want you to know about it… I knew you would be upset to know that you wasted your heart on me. Your thoughtful gift of life was ruined and I am… this _thing_." Cullen wiped fresh tears from his eyes, "I'm sure it pains you to see this twisted body." Cullen turned to leave the Toy Maker to recover but the kindly man still had no intentions of letting him leave and latched onto his arm to turn him around.

"Waste my heart on you?" The Toy Maker said in shock, "Why would you think that?" Cullen sighed, raising his concealed wooden arm against the lightly burning stone beneath his clothing as he looked anywhere but at his father. "I allowed another to corrupt the life you gave me. Why wouldn't you be upset that I allowed it to happen? That I didn't fight harder to save it?" Cullen looked back to the Toy Maker, his face pulled into one of misery. "You wanted me to be a normal boy who would live a normal life but instead it was perverted and now I am _this_. I am a far cry from what you wanted. I am _grotesque_ to behold. Perhaps you should make yourself another son who will fight harder to protect the heartfelt gifts you give him."

Cullen tried to walk away again but he jerked in surprise when the Toy Maker grabbed him by his shoulders and shook his head at him with a smile just as kind as before, "You silly, child. You think I care about what you look like? Hardly! All I care about is your well being. I am terribly hurt to see you so upset over this."

The commander of the Order of Shadows stared incredulously at his father, not believing his words. He didn't care about what he'd become? How couldn't he? Why didn't he? "You… aren't upset at me?" Cullen asked slowly, his eyebrows rising as the Toy Maker shook his head at him. "Of course not! You are my son and I love you no matter what you silly boy! Now give your papa a hug!" Cullen felt his breath knocked from his lungs as the Toy Maker squeezed him tightly in his arms. Timidly the man lifted his arms and hugged the elderly toy maker back, allowing it to finally set in. His father didn't care about what he'd become… He only cared about him. The realization was a welcoming one and it lifted Cullen's spirits tremendously to know it, spurring him to return the hug eagerly.

"God, I missed you son but I can't keep you any longer; your friends are staring quite curiously at us." The Toy Maker laughed, pulling away so Cullen could look behind him to see that Yoko and Julius were both giving him looks of amusement and curiosity. "Oh boy…" The young man scratched his head seeing them staring so intently, "…you are right I guess." Cullen sighed, turning back to his father with a wide smile on his face that apparently pleased the Toy Maker to see it there.

"Good! I'm glad you understand now. Never underestimate the power of a father's love, Cullen." The Toy Maker wagged a finger at him and narrowed his eyes as he said that, "Now go along with your friends but I hope you return after everything is settled. I want to know everything about you! Especially who hurt you and led you to believe I would not love you. Perhaps I should introduce them to my Puppet Master for causing you to suffer…" Cullen was startled by the dark look that crossed the kindly man's features in that moment, blanching when he caught a glimpse of the darkness that possessed his father. He started to back up but it was gone just as quick as it had come and his father was smiling just as kindly as before. "Anyways, I want to catch up when you can now that I know you still live, by some miracle. I thought you dead and gone and figured I was to be lonely forever. I guess I was wrong though, wasn't I?"

Recovered from the disturbing glimpse of grey skin and eerily tinted glasses, Cullen smiled genially at his father and nodded, "Of course I will come back, papa." Cullen found it an odd twist of fate that the one thing that had weighed so heavily on him for so long had actually led to this. If he'd never been corrupted by the Crimson Stone in the first place he would not have lived to see his father again… funny how life could be sometimes. Waving a hand at the Toy Maker, Cullen flashed another beaming smile at the man before he quickly rushed up the carpeted aisle to rejoin Julius and Yoko as he resettled his clothing in place to cover his twisted body from sight.

"Well… what was that all about?" Yoko asked with a smile, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the embarrassed young man who rubbed awkwardly at his neck. "N-Nothing." He refuted, pushing past the two nosey individuals to find a way out of the castle, missing the way the Toy Maker stared after him in happiness and pride. Yoko chuckled discretely and shared a knowing look with Julius before the two trailed after the thoroughly flustered Cullen, making sure to tease him mercilessly about what they'd witnessed the entire way back through the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Trantoul as in Lament of Innocence's Sara Trantoul. Decided to throw that in there since I throw so much other stuff in.
> 
> Boring but sweet chapter. I HAD to have Cullen reunite with the Toy Maker. The little puppet bastard has grown on me sadly so I feel a need to incorporate him into the fic moreso than I had originally intended. I have such a distaste for OC's that overtake a fic, and lord knows I have no intentions of letting it get to that point, and I understand your pain of suffering through him! But, but... go look a the official art for the little pouty face Puppet and tell me that bastard aint adorable! :( ...yes... i'm sorry but there will be a few necessary chapters coming up that will feature just him. *hangs head*
> 
> Aaaand hello, Saint Germain. So good to see you! I wonder what part of this play of lives you play in good sir? Also Dark Pain is AWOL at the moment so I decided to create a sister weapon to it called Cimmerian Pain for Julius to wield because a Belmont's gotta have a chain whip. Cimmerian means 'Dark' so I thought it fit well enough to keep to the 'Dark' name theme. Perhaps there are others as well? Stygian Pain? Tenebrous Pain? Caliginous Pain? Honestly the list can go on.
> 
> Oh, and need help imagining what a Nightmare looks like? Just imagine a massive well defined black Shire breed of horse (They are freaking HUGE btw) with huge twisted antlers. Just another thing I need to illustrate when I finish this fic… I can't stop now or I might stop writing! I'm so easily distracted you see.


	26. Glimpse of Bygone days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was part of a future chapter but holy hell that chapter was long without it so I decided to split it from that one and just have a chapter that gave a glimpse into Alucard's past with Grant. So yes here be Grant/Trevor you land lubbers. ;P

 

A lanky boy walked into the stables of the Brotherhood of Light and smiled at the white war horse that whinnied at him from his stall. The equine all of shivered with excitement at seeing him, its favorite human and knowing the sugary treats he always fed it after its daily brushing. The prancing war horse gave another excited sound as it paced its hay filled stall and waited for him to approach.

"Hey Pan." Trevor cooed as he walked over to the wooden stall to unlatch it. Turning he walked back out from the horse stable with Pan on his heels, its massive head buried in his green cloak to try and find the sugar it knew he kept there. Trevor chuckled at the horse and pushed its head away from his cloak with a 'tsk' to the horse. "You know the routine boy, no treat until you've had a thorough brushing." Trevor smiled widely when he could almost swear he heard the horse sigh at his chiding.

The boy led the horse out to another section of the large stables and walked it into another hay covered room away from the other horses. He grabbed a tether and loosely tied Pan to a wooden brace before grabbing a well used brush from a shelf. Trevor looked briefly around his chosen secluded area. He found he preferred to brush Pan here in this hardly used stable section. It was quiet and he was less likely to be interrupted by the other Brotherhood knights. They always looked at him with accusatory eyes but he could not fathom why. He was thankful for the Brotherhood of Light saving him from a life of hardship but still… it was always the oddest thing to see the eyes of the others filled with such distaste for him. With the way they looked at him it was as if they thought he were the son of Dracula himself and not simply an orphan who was taken in. Trevor wanted to laugh at the mere thought of that. Impossible.

Trevor snorted at his thoughts and grabbed Pan's face as he looked into his large brown eyes, "You don't judge me like the others for phantom reasons, do you boy?" The horse snorted and wriggled its head before licking at his hand causing the young man to laugh. "There's a reason you're my favorite horse, Pan." Trevor mused as he began brushing the messy coat of the war horse, "Perhaps someday, when I prove myself to the Brotherhood to be worthy of the title of knight, they'll let me take you as my steed. How does that sound?" The boy pulled back and looked at the horse but the animal only tilted its head at him, clearly not understanding or caring about his words.

Trevor rolled his eyes as he patted the horses hind quarters. "You don't care so long as you get your treats. Well at least I can buy your love with sugar I suppose. I'll simply have to lay a path of sugar to bait you away from that insufferable Rolan to get you. Mark my words, Pan, I'll steal you away from that fool." Trevor's lips twisted as he thought of the annoying Brotherhood Knight who had sought to make his life hell since even his childhood. The man was twenty or so years his senior and he still picked and prodded at him. Rolan was a bully that enjoyed taunting him, a boy who was just a teenager that wished to simply be left alone. Of all the knights that disliked him for unknown reasons, this one was the worst. The man had busted his nose open many times just for looking in his general direction.

Trevor's mood soured at the thought of the Knight, his brushing becoming a bit harsher against Pan's coat than he had intended which caused the horse to make an uncomfortable sound. The whinny startled the boy and he winced and lightly patted the horse in apology. "Sorry boy, your bonehead of a master just angers me to no end. He has no right to treat me as he does."

"Don't I though?"

Trevor stiffened and mentally cursed at the familiar voice of Rolan behind him. Turning the boy narrowed his eyes at the smirking Brotherhood knight that stood in the open entrance to the secluded stall he'd chosen to take Pan. "Rolan." He forced out as respectfully as he could, knowing that by honor alone he needed to have respect for an elder knight of the Brotherhood even if he hated that same knight's guts thoroughly. Rolan's smirk grew as he stepped into the stall to join the horse and young man. "Be careful with Pan's brushing you simple child, this horse is a thoroughbred unlike you." Rolan taunted with a sneer as he walked up and began to pet the horse, the creature becoming slightly agitated at his presence. The aggravation of the horse only made Trevor angrier knowing the poor horse was assigned to the Knight. Who knew how cruelly he treated the stallion in the heat of battle? This man would not care to protect the animal that carried him so valiantly and fearlessly into war.

"Leave me be to my chores, Rolan." Trevor sighed, turning from the man to continue brushing Pan's coat but he gave a startled sound as the elder knight grabbed him and threw him into a wall away from Pan, the horse giving an agitated cry as he bucked up and began prancing in place in his agitation. Trevor started to throw a slew of obscenities at the knight, no longer caring about his status, but he found Rolan in his face with his hand around his throat to cut off his air. Hissing angrily, Trevor tore at the man's hand as he narrowed his blue eyes at the brute of a man.

"I will not leave you be, Belmont, because I can treat you in whatever way I wish." Rolan said gravely as he looked the huffing boy over, "You are beneath me and you will always be beneath me. Anyone who is the vile spawn of-" Rolan cut off before finishing, his eyes twitching side to side as he reconsidered his words. Through the choke hold that was making it hard to breath Trevor's eyebrows knit together at the odd phrase of the other. Did this man know something he didn't about his past? Beneath the near choking pressure of the knight's hand the boy's thought on the weird cut off sentence scattered to be forgotten entirely.

"Just know I consider you to be below me, little boy." The knight finished, tightening his grasp on Trevor's neck to a point of cutting off all air. Seeing how the boy flailed desperately as his face became blotched and red from the lack of much needed air Rolan chucked darkly. Trevor's eyes fluttered as the lack of air started to take his consciousness but the Knight released him so that he could crumple to the floor as he coughed vigorously and sucked in breath as quick as possible to replace what he wasn't allowed before. Rolan snorted indignantly above him, causing the heaving young man to look angrily up at him.

"I will say you do have one selling point…" Rolan started as he crouched down beside the shivering young man who was still trying to fill his lungs. Trevor regarded him warily and shied away from his seeking hand that pulled some of his brown hair forward. "I hear the ladies are absolutely in love with your wiles… and even the men. I must say I was surprised to learn the Brotherhood would allow someone in their midst who jumps the fence on who to lie with." Trevor jerked away from Rolan and glared at him. "Leave. Me. Alone." He ordered the leering knight but Rolan ignored his order. "I did not fathom you would enjoy the company of men but I must say, it fits you completely now that I've taken the time to actually watch you."

Trevor shoved the knight's reaching hand away again and wriggled back from him as much he could, disliking the path this conversation was taking. What he did in his private time was his business alone and no one elses. "I need to get back to work, Rolan." Trevor sighed, wishing the knight would find someone else to tease. He started to get up to push past the man but the knight wasn't having any of it and refused to let him up.

"Word at the taverns is that you like it on your back and make the prettiest sounds with a heaving man buried inside of you." Rolan taunted, narrowing his eyes as he grabbed Trevor's chin in his hand, "Is that true? Do you moan like a woman when you're ridden like a horse, Belmont?" Trevor let out an angry breath at Rolan's words, refusing to give the man an answer one way or the other. He wasn't going to give into the brute's taunts on rumors no matter how true or untrue they may have been. The young man's stubbornness only made the Brotherhood knight chuckle, finding it terribly amusing. Rolan tilted Trevor's head side to side and looked him over and made an appreciative nod, "I've never really liked you for reasons that you'll never know but you do have a pleasing face… I could put everything to the side to see if the rumor is true at least."

Trevor balked at Rolan's words, his face clearly showing his anger and horror at what the man was alluding to. Ripping his face from the knight he quickly scrambled away toward the exit and onto his feet as he backed away from him with a hand held out, "Leave me alone, Rolan. I'll tell your superiors and they won't stand for this." Rolan rolled his eyes and stood up as he approached him, "Try. See if they believe you, an orphan knight wannabe barely out of his teens or me, one of their finest most senior Knights. Now stop being so coy and get over here."

"Damn!" The boy hissed as he turned and rushed out into the grasslands around the stable and toward the nearby Brotherhood sanctuary but Rolan's hand caught him by his hair and yanked him back, causing him to yelp. "If you are going to act a whore than a whore you will be treated, boy." Rolan chuckled above him as he drug the kicking and yelling young boy back toward the stable with the panicking Pan still stomping about. Trevor yelled and tried to disentangle his hair from Rolan's tight grasp as he dug his boots into the ground; cursing himself for choosing this secluded area of the stable. No one would know where he was. No one could hear him this far away. The only one that knew was Pan and the horse couldn't help him in this situation.

Trevor twisted violently in a last ditch effort to escape from Rolan's grasp as the man drug him into the threshold of the stable but it was for naught and he found himself thrown against the hay covered floor. He tried to shove himself up to run away again but the Knight was quicker than he and was straddling his hips and had his thick fingers buried in his hair painfully. "Come on, Belmont, give us a kiss." Rolan chuckled as he smashed his disgusting lips onto his in a shadow of what a real kiss was supposed to be. Trevor beat his hands against Rolan's chest, trying to get the larger man off of him as he gagged under the man's assault on him. He felt hot tears stinging his eyes as the dread of the situation finally set in. He wasn't going to escape this and Rolan was going to bully him just like the bastard had always done but in a far more horrible way.

Rolan finally broke his lips away and looked at the fearful young boy beneath him as he started to yank off the cloak the boy always made a point to wear but the knight gave a pained cry as a fist hit him from behind. Trevor gave a cry of delight as a familiar brunette came into sight and picked the lewd knight up and bashed him against both sides of the wall before he punching Rolan several more times in the face, thoroughly busting the knights nose and mouth open. With an angry cry the man hurled the knight toward the stables opening.

"Get out of here and leave Trevor alone!"

Rolan pushed himself shakily to his feet and sneered at the new arrival. "You'll regret raising a fist to one of the Brotherhood's knights you god damned thief!"

"Out! Or I'll rip your goddamn balls off!"

Rolan gave one last glare to the two before finally limping off with his tail tucked between his legs to lick his bloody wounds. Trevor sighed in relief and fell back onto the hay as Pan continued to pace anxiously nearby. "Thank God." The young man whispered before turning to give a sideways grin to his older savior. "Goddamnit Grant, you have impeccable timing."

Grant spit at the ground where Rolan had just disappeared from and turned back to Trevor and gave him a charming grin of his own, "That's me. Mr. Freedom fighter himself come to save his lovely damsel Trevor from the rapists and vampires." Grant chuckled as he walked over and held out a hand to the young man who took it gladly and let the man help him to his feet. He smirked at Grant but pushed past him to work on quieting the poor horse that had become scared by the altercations between him and Rolan. After a moment Pan quieted and Trevor reneged on his usual routine and fed the horse its sugary snack to help aid in calming it down. It worked and the horse relaxed enough for him to lead it into one of the stalls before latching it securely. The young man turned to face Grant but he gave a startled sound when he found the man right behind him and his hands in his hair to pull him into a searing kiss that he gladly returned with an appreciative moan.

It had been too long since Grant had left to travel the seas with his pirate troupe. He hated that he left out with them constantly to try and find his fortune but it was the man's dreams and his dreams had come before he had sadly. After a moment Grant finally broke it and leaned his forehead against Trevor's as he smiled and whispered. "I missed you." Trevor smiled back and wrapped his arms around the worldly man, "I missed you too, more than you know." Grant pecked him on the lips again but pulled away to lead him to one of the empty stalls to sit down.

Once Grant settled into the hay Trevor sat down in front of the man so he could face him, finding the fear from Rolan long gone and replaced by excitement to hear about Grant's travels. "I wasn't expecting you back for several weeks yet, why are you back so soon? Does Sypha know?" Grant shrugged as he bunched some hay up behind him and flopped back into it gracelessly. Grace being something the man lacked entirely but made up for with his charisma. "The ship ran ahead of schedule so I got back sooner, which I'm glad it did otherwise…" Grant trailed off, glaring outside the stall doorway as he remembered the scene he had walked into with Rolan clearly forcing himself on his lover. Trevor shifted uncomfortably at the deathly look on Grant's face but as quick as it came it was gone and the man was smiling widely again. "And actually I just came from seeing Sypha. She gave me the typical spiel about "how dare I leave my best friend and her behind to pursue monsters and treasure". You know, the usual."

Trevor chuckled. Knowing Sypha, she had likely given Grant quite the thorough talking to. She always did. She may have only known Grant in passing and only through him but she was a girl with a large heart and cared for anyone no matter who they were. It was why she was friends with Trevor. She did not judge a person by what others thought but by knowing the person herself to see their mettle for her own eyes. She had apparently approved of him otherwise they would not be so close now. It was why he liked the fiery tempered red head. If he had never met Grant, Trevor could have easily seen himself having fallen for her charms.

"But enough about that." Grant announced, drawing Trevor's attention from his thoughts, "I got to sail to the far north this time and let me tell you, Trevor, it is cold up there. I've never seen so much ice or any of the indigenous creatures that occupy the lands there!" Grant recounted gleefully, his eyes twinkling with his excitement. It made Trevor smile to see it there. That twinkle in Grant's eyes was what attracted him to the man to begin with; the spark of adventure that never left those chocolate eyes. "Any attacks this time?" Trevor asked slowly, nestling his elbows on his legs as he put his chin in his hands. "I remember your ship was attacked by rogue pirates last time you went out." Grant waved one hand nonchalantly. "Nothing worth mentioning. We were attacked a few times but they weren't able to board the vessel."

Trevor nodded as a deep frown pulled at his lips, "Good. I don't like the dangers you face out on the sea..." He didn't. Every time Grant went out with his crew he worried horribly that the man might not ever come back. The mere thought turned his blood cold at possibly never getting to see the rugged sea-lover again or hearing his voice. Grant noticed Trevor's darkening mood and leaned up and scooted closer so he could take his shoulders in his hands.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I've told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times; Grant Dănești is the greatest pirate that ever sailed the seas! No one is ever going to best me!" Grant flashed his flashiest smile at Trevor but the young man could only return it half heartedly. Grant sighed at the boy as he let his shoulders droop, "Listen I know you don't like me going out to seek danger and adventure but it's who I am Trevor. It's who I've always been. I can't change that. If you ever asked me to choose between the open sea and you I'd probably end up picking the sea!"

The pirate snapped his mouth shut as he saw the look of hurt flash in the young boy's eyes and he quickly back tracked to save face not meaning what he said exactly. "No! No! I didn't mean that!" The man waved his hands in front of him to try and make his point, "I mean… Damnit, I'm not good at this. I just wish I could whisk you away to the sea with me, Trevor. You'd like it there. There's freedom out there that you can't find here with the Brotherhood of Light. We could roam the seas and never look back as we sought out our fates at the beck and call of the sea." Grant amended, pulling Trevor back with him into the hay so the young boy could lie on top of him. He pushed Trevor's dark hair out of his face that had fallen there and was relieved when the hurt wasn't there anymore but only a smile meant for him.

"I know Grant but…" Trevor trailed off and sighed as he dipped his head onto Grant's muscular chest that he knew was hidden underneath his thin cotton tunic. He'd seen it more than enough times to vouch for it. "I can't abandon the Brotherhood. They're finally letting me train with the combat cross. You know how badly I've wanted to wield one so that I can prove my worth to the elders here." Trevor frowned as he looked back up to meet Grant's dark eyes, "I can't just give that up now that I've finally been given this chance to take it up and maybe someday slay that bastard Dracula." Grant sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around Trevor, "I know… I just wish we could be together instead of apart so often."

The men lay in comfortable, albeit morose, silence for a time before Grant spoke up again. "How about this Trevor. I have several more voyages to make with the crew before my contract expires with them." Trevor leaned up to look Grant in the eyes, his ears perking at Grant's words as a spark of hope flared to life in him. "Once my contract is over with I'll leave the sea behind and become a land lubber like you. I've been thinking about it for a while, I could help with recovering and rebuilding the destroyed towns that have suffered Dracula's wrath." Trevor's eyes lit up and his mouth pulled into a full toothy grin at Grant's welcome words. "Really? You'd give up traveling just to settle down with me?"

Grant wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Trevor. "Of course I would. I love the sea, don't get me wrong, but I love you more. I knew I had something special when I tried to pick some scraggly brat's pocket and said brat tracked me down and tried to beat me black and blue!" Trevor rolled his eyes, remembering all too well their first encounter a couple years back and the fated battle between a thief and an aspiring Brotherhood Knight that ended in the latter being thoroughly seduced by the former… or perhaps it went the other way. "You were very… persuasive, if I remember correctly." Trevor said as he lifted one eyebrow at the other man who narrowed his eyes in return while pulling the boy's body closer to his own.

"Oh, absolutely. All thieves are persuasive. I'm just pleased I was able to persuade the lovely young boy right into my arms." Grant whispered huskily as he slid one hand beneath Trevor's cloak and began to tease his back, "Not to mention your accent is just heavenly. If I had heard your voice floating across the waters of the deep blue sea I would have sworn you to be a siren and jumped to my death to get to the sound of it. I could listen to you whisper in my ear all night every night for the rest of my life and be a happy man. That alone is worth giving the freedom of the sea up." Trevor rolled his eyes again and pushed himself until he was straddling Grant as he looked down at the beaming man. "Oh, you mean like _this_?" Trevor said as he leaned down just slightly toward the pirate, making sure his already thick accent became just a touch thicker, knowing how it drove Grant insane. The man wasn't lying when he said he liked his accent and it really was entirely too fun to use it against him even though he himself did not see what was so special about it.

Grant groaned at his weakness being used against him and leaned his head back in the hay as he all of shivered at the delightful sound. "You are truly a wicked but wonderful creature, Trevor. Now…" Grant lifted his head and leaned up to join Trevor, his gleaming eyes dancing with his obvious lusts. "…how did that go again?" Trevor chuckled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Grant's lips before pulling away. "Why do I put up with you?" Grant clucked his tongue and tilted his head at the young man, "Because you love my sea-hardened body and charismatic charm that only a Dănești could possess?" Trevor chuckled, lifting a hand to tease the pirate's perpetually messy hair and made an agreeable sound. "I guess you caught me." Grant pushed up against Trevor and pushed him back into the hay behind him to switch their positions entirely, before leaning close to the boy's ear. "And since we are in agreement… how about we consummate our plan to settle down and fight the evils of the world together?"

Trevor laughed but pulled Grant close to push his lips against the pirate's own, enjoying the unique salty flavor that was always there, surely from his constant trips out to sea. Grant chuckled against his mouth but said no more and instead teased Trevor's lips with his tongue briefly before pulling away to pull his tunic off and throw it to the side, causing Trevor to groan at finally getting to see his lover without that shred of clothing. The pirate started to help Trevor remove his green cloak but stopped when he remembered something. "Don't stop, I'll be right back!" Grant announced as he hopped up and dashed out of the stall.

The young man snorted but continued to shrug his cloak off and pull his shirt off to throw aside with it. He started to unlace his trousers just as Grant rushed back in with his once forgotten leather traveler's bag, pulling a small vial out from one of the pockets before tossing the bag aside. Dropping back to the hay he straddled Trevor again and gave a wink as he held it up and gave it a shake, "Can't forget this if we want this to go smoothly."

Trevor smiled up at Grant before reaching up and yanking the man back down to extract another kiss from him before he started to tug at the man's trousers in an effort to remove them. He found them unwanted at the moment and wished them to be gone. They served no purpose for his intended plan. Grant got the hint and happily obliged him by removing them expertly to reveal himself completely to the shuddering young boy who pounced the pirate back into the hay to rain a line of hungry kisses down the pirates toned chest and stomach. Grant chuckled but cut off into a most pleased groan of approval as Trevor made his way down to his very excited sex and grabbed it gently in his hand.

"I've sorely missed getting to do this with you." Trevor whispered against the trembling member, nuzzling it and flicking his tongue out at the veined shaft, enjoying the low groan Grant breathed above him. He gave the trembling flesh another long lick before giving the tip the same treatment, smiling as Grant muttered a string of obscenities as one of his hands found his tussled hair and latched into it. Trevor continued the assault until the pirate couldn't take it any longer. "Tease!" Grant huffed in aggravation as he wriggled uncomfortably beneath him.

The young man narrowed his blue eyes at the pirate before he decided to be kind to his lover. He gently grabbed Grant's erection in both hands and covered what his hands didn't cover with his mouth, moving up and down over it as Grant moaned and groaned his pleasure at his attentive mouth. Trevor smiled around his lover's shaft, and started to hum a little around it knowing it would please the other to no end. It was sort of his consolation for never being able to take the man entirely in his mouth, his gag reflexives were too sensitive to ever try he was bemoaned to admit. He was gifted with Grant bucking beneath him and tightening his fist in his hair, trying desperately not to force his head down further. He continued to work the man's arousal with his hands and his lips until Grant couldn't take it any longer and came in his mouth with a loud groan.

Wincing at the salty taste he could never get used to, Trevor bent to the side and spit the mouthful of semen out into the golden hay. He started to turn but gave a yelp when Grant pounced on him and all of ripped his own trousers off and flung their naked bodies elsewhere in the tumble of hay in the stall. The man started to return the favor but Trevor stopped him and brought him up for another quick kiss before he moved his lips near Grant's ear. "No. You know what I enjoy." Grant groaned at the husky words and dropped down to kiss a line across Trevor's chest, stopping momentarily to nibble lightly on one of the man's pink nubs and relishing the approving moan he got from it. Moving to the other one he sucked and nibbled it as well before he kissed a line to Trevor's stomach and gave the flat area his full attention knowing how sensitive and responsive it made the other.

Trevor groaned louder and bucked beneath Grant's lips and tongue teasing his stomach, his hands flying to dig in Grant's messy brown hair as the pirate took to delving his tongue inside his navel in a hint of what was to come. Purring his approval, Trevor wrapped his legs around Grant's solid body in an effort to pull them closer together as the man ravished the sensitive erogenous area for a great length of time, much to Trevor's absolute delight. He didn't know why but he always loved it when Grant gave that oddly sensitive area attention and Grant seemed to enjoy it just as much as he. The pirate had become rather skilled in sending him over the edge of desire and leaving him a crumpled heaving mess just ravishing his stomach _alone_ in their time together.

Groaning his loss as Grant pulled away from his now saliva coated stomach he tried to pull the pirate back down there but received a chuckle from his lover. "You and your tender stomach… you should just start wearing your cloak without a shirt so I can get at it easier." Grant teased lightly; grabbing one of Trevor's trembling hands and bringing it to his mouth to place a kiss on the palm. "Truly, you are a one of a kind person, Trevor Belmont."

Smiling at Grant's words, Trevor leaned up and fixed his lips over one of Grant's nipples and began to suck lightly on the nub until it hardened in his mouth, the pirate giving a low approving sound in the back of his throat as he twisted one hand into Trevor's hair. The young man laid a series of wet kisses along the man's muscular chest before the pirate forced him back down into the ground and sought his lips out in a much harsher kiss, his tongue slipping inside his welcoming mouth to explore the already long explored areas. Trevor moaned into the pirate's mouth and pushed harder against him, opening his mouth wider for him to lick and tease which the pirate happily did before breaking the sloppy kiss. Leaning down to Trevor's neck, Grant sucked upon the skin there, drawing further sounds of approval and cries of want as he made sure to leave a red mark on the skin.

Once satisfied with the quickly darkening bruise, Grant leaned back and reached blindly for the vial he had retrieved, popping the lid off with ease. Trevor's eyes darkened at the sight of Grant rubbing the salve on his returned arousal and his body absolutely thrummed with excitement at seeing it. He'd missed this so much. Perhaps some thought their union was a sin but he could not care less. Those ignorant people just didn't understand a love like theirs and they never would. He laughed at their words of him being too young to know what real love was. Any gender, no matter their age, could love one another and he felt the One God felt the same way. How could God frown on anyone's individual love if he himself was supposed to be the embodiment of love?

Trevor arched and moaned as Grant reached down and began to prod at his opening with the salve, covering it with a coating to help him accept what would happen next. It had been a few months since they'd last been able to enjoy each others flesh so completely but Trevor doubted it would be too bad. It usually never was. Trevor hissed slightly as Grant pressed a finger inside of his body and then another but the brief pain was fleeting and left the man soaking up the pleasure of having his lover touch him so intimately again. He couldn't stop the moans and way his body pushed back against Grant's touch causing the pirate to chuckle at his enthusiasm. After a few moments of the man teasing him Trevor threw the man's own words back at him from earlier in a cracking voice, "Tease!"

Grant snickered and placed a quick kiss on Trevor's forehead before he settled himself at the man's entrance and worked his way into his lover slowly so as not to hurt him. Trevor moaned loudly as Grant pushed all the way into his body, the pleasure of having this again far outweighing the sting of pain. Knowing Grant was worried that he might be in pain after their carnal drought he quickly signaled to him that he was impatient by shoving back against him, a clear sign he wanted him to move.

Not wishing to earn the wrath of a lover scorned Grant began to pull out and thrust back into Trevor until he found a tempo they could both move to as both of them gave their breathy moans and cries. When Grant finally found the area inside of him that brought speckles of bright light to his vision Trevor arched severely and squeezed his legs tighter around the man with a loud moan. Grant groaned loudly with him and took Trevor's long ignored arousal in hand and began to stroke him, enjoying the throaty cries and near growls he was getting for his effort.

God, this was perfect. This man knew him so perfectly. No other could ever know him as well as Grant and he never wished to be apart from him. Ever. "God, I love you Grant. Don't ever leave me." Trevor breathed out as he arched under the pirate again, closing his eyes as the man continued to thrust into him and give his arousal some much needed attention. Grant's husky voice chuckled at him, "Never. I'll search the world over to have you in my arms again if anything comes between us."

Trevor breathed harshly as he writhed beneath Grant's experienced body, arching and moaning in complete abandonment. He reached blindly for Grant's midsection and ran his fingertips down the strong form of the other, tracing a finger along the outline of his sea hardened abs as best he could as the man began to thrust harder into him in a way that was… not quite like him. Perhaps Grant was just as desperate as he after so long of being apart. Groaning Trevor curved his back as Grant's fingers found his sensitive stomach and began to stroke the flesh in circles around his navel giving him just that extra push to send him over the edge. Crying out he released into the pirates hand and fell back flat into the hay, breathing harshly at the exertion as Grant continued to stroke and fondle his midsection.

Rolling his neck back Trevor purred at Grant's continued focus on his pleasure and concentrated on trying to push back against the near violent thrusts of his lover, wincing slightly at the man's overzealous actions when they became a touch painful. What had got into Grant? He was never quite this rough in the past. Digging his back against the plush hay Trevor let his eyes flutter open to stare at the wooden ceiling above him that jerked slightly from Grant's robust thrusts inside him. Blinking lightly to clear his speckled vision Trevor gave a final moan and arch before he tilted his head down to look at Grant, the man's name on the tip of his tongue as he'd intended to address him. Trevor froze and his eyes widened when he didn't see Grant between his legs any more.

" _You're cries were so beautiful, little one. There's no need to stop now."_

Trevor, no, Alucard tensed completely and he uttered a mixed cry of horror and shock as he saw the familiar face of evil as the one settled into his formerly willing body. Blanching Alucard tried to break away but the fallen angel kept him firmly in place with the hand that was on his stomach, the demon's nails digging gently into the flesh there. Giving a few more violent thrusts into him the man gave an animalistic groan as he buried his seed into his body, his black wings flapping as he did.

"No…" Alucard bemoaned, throwing his head back so he would not have to look at the man, "Are my dreams not sacred to you either?" He pulled away so they were no longer connected in what was once an intimate moment before Satan had showed his face. Satan chuckled at Alucard and crawled over top of him to keep him trapped in place, looking down at his captive as his black hair fell to tickle Alucard's face. " _Nothing is sacred, child. Not even dreams of memories past."_ Satan ran his eyes along the visage of Alucard as a youth in life as he took to sliding one finger down his shallow chest and stomach that didn't quite have the definition to it that it one day would. _"You were a lovely soft child. Tell me, how old were you during this memory of your lustful wiles with your former lover?"_

Alucard closed his eyes and shook his head but answered anyways, "Seventeen, maybe eighteen? It was the last time I saw Grant…" Satan turned his head thoughtfully as he brought his hand up to stroke along the man's cheek. _"Why was it the last?"_ Alucard wanted to snort at the fallen angel's words, noting there was a sound of genuine interest in them. He opened his eyes and stared up into Satan's eyes. "Grant's vessel was lost at sea the next time he left out and did not return…"

" _That's not exactly true…"_

Alucard sighed heavily as he was forced to relive past heartbreaking memories. "No… He did not perish with the sunken ship and its crew like I had thought. He reappeared four years later looking for me but…" Alucard trailed off, remembering the bitter sweet reunion he had with Grant when he came looking for him only to find he'd moved on to Sypha after he'd claimed to never love anyone else.

" _How did your former lover react when he found out you would not wait for him?"_ Satan pressed, stroking Alucard's cheek in a way that was far too gentle to be coming from him. Alucard choked back a sob, remembering the look of betrayal that had graced Grant's face when he'd discovered his ultimate infidelity to him. "He felt betrayed and said… many things that still hurt me to this day." Alucard admitted, blinking back the tears of their heartfelt argument that had been the first time since learning about Grant's apparent death on the seas that he had broken down completely into tears. Not even Sypha or their infant son in his arms could quench them.

Satan clicked his tongue thoughtfully, rubbing a finger under Alucard's eye to catch the crystal tear that started to fall. Bringing the drop up he licked it from his finger, his piercing eyes still not leaving Alucard's. _"…But you still saw Grant after that didn't you? You both reconciled and even though you were married to Sypha and had a child together you still loved Grant. So much so you would secretly meet up with him and play out the same thing that happened here in this stable."_ Satan gestured to the stable around them through the wavering darkness that seeped from his body.

Alucard turned his face away from Satan, finding he was unable to look him in the eyes any longer at the probing questions. "…yes. I continued my love affair with Grant despite being married to my darling Sypha." Alucard sighed wearily, shaking his head into the hay beneath him at his traitorous admission, "I still loved my sea loving pirate. He was my first love before all others, how could I just up and ignore him knowing he was alive and looking for me? I thought I had enough love to share between he and Sypha..."

" _Young love…"_ Satan mused, tilting his face at the upset young man. He clasped his forefinger and thumb along Alucard's chin to turn his head back again to make him look at him again. _"What ever became of Grant?"_ Satan asked, not allowing the human youth of the dream to turn away from him. At the question the young man's lips pulled into a wistful and sad emotion that glinted brightly in his blue eyes. "What happens to mortals?" Alucard countered Satan's question with his own. "He died an old man that lived by his beloved sea. I followed him and watched him from afar after I awoke as a vampire but I was unable to reveal myself to him willingly out of the shame of what I was." Alucard bitterly finished as he closed his eyes, remembering the lifetime he spent bemoaning Sypha's death and bemoaning the fact that he would not allow himself the continued company of the other person that had meant so much to him and had loved him so completely. Letting his eyes flutter back open he glared at Satan, finding himself angered by the fallen angel's prying and needling him into this misery of remembrance. "Why are you asking these questions, Lucifer? You don't care about my past with Grant and all of this you know from being able to sift through my memories as you see fit. Why do you torture me by making me relive it all?"

Satan's lips did not twist into the smirk he expected; instead the man pursed his lips as he considered his question. _"I was only curious, little one. The pain of digging through one's memories can be quite horrible… why do that when I can simply ask."_ Alucard warily regarded Satan above him as the world around begin to darken, the Brotherhood stable and the far off sounds of the horses cries dulling into nothing to signal the end of his dream of his long gone past.

Alucard was unsurprised to find Satan standing over him as he awoke. He couldn't remember what had happened after Satan had forced him into the throne after the gathering of the Keepers of Hell. All he had were fragmented memories of his intimate times with Grant in conjunction with vague memories of Satan himself touching his body in obscene but oddly gentle ways. Some bizarre mix of memory and reality… In light of his dream that the demon lord had so rudely shoved himself into and the way he had forced him to remember his father's lustful affections to make an example of Lilith, he had a feeling he knew what had happened. It made his skin crawl and he tightened the fabric around his body at the realization.

"You should not go straying into others dreams." Alucard mumbled up at Satan, twisting the man's words that he had once been used on him for doing the same thing. The fallen angel chuckled at his flat tone. _"I can look into your dreams whenever I like, little one. As your master I am allowed to do so, especially if yours are always so… heated. I should look into your other memories you have of the_ Dănești _noble turned thief."_ Alucard soured at the thought of Satan looking into his private thoughts of his former lover or infiltrating his long gone memory of what was his final time he and Grant would spend together before he thought him lost forever. It was a treasured memory and Satan had managed to pervert it thoroughly… but he should not be surprised. Why should he ever be surprised if Satan perverts something of his? The man would do as he wished whenever he wished no matter what he wanted. He was at the fallen angel's mercy no matter where he tried to escape to...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey there Satan being…well, Satan. It was fun to write this chapter. I thought it was appropriate in some form since I went with the whole "used to have a thing going with Grant"… but apparently it was a lot more than a fling. Ah, young love! Not to mention I can flip the whole canon of Grant being jealous of Trevor over Sypha and make it Grant was jealous of Sypha over Trevor... wouldn't you be if you were lost to sea, managed to survive and dragged your ass across the world to reunite with your lover only to find him in the arms of another? How sad. :( Do I write ANYTHING happy? No. No I do not apparently. *sighs*
> 
> Oh, and the mentioned Rolan from Alucard's memory/dream is not to be confused with the golden paladin Roland de Ronceval from LoS:2. Rolan was simply one of the many names found on the Brotherhood scrolls that spanned the games. I just picked one out and went with it.


	27. Act I: Wraith Castle of Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a few chapters ahead so I figured I should at least post a chapter that finally gets us going on the action. I've mentioned it before but I am totally not one who knows how to write "action". *shrugs* But I have given it my best effort so apologies for lack of quality fight scenes. :) Oh and just a heads up the Keepers of Hell will suffer some pretty gruesome ends by Dracula's hand. Like WOW gruesome. I'm just gonna warn ya, dude's gonna waste their asses hardcore. I've actually surprised myself that I could write this shit considering how 'anti-gore' I am when I watch my horror flicks... i guess it's different writing/reading it than watching it.
> 
> Also I got to weave some serious nods to 'Dante's Inferno' in this... Know your rings of Hell people! :)

Dracula rained his fiery wrath upon the unwavering black mists that towered before him, just as he'd been doing for an amount of time he could not begin to remember. All he knew for certain was that he'd come straight to this accursed cathedral of the 'Morning Star' following his first encounter with Satan, in so many eons, after the treacherous monster had ripped Alucard from him again. He wanted nothing more than to have fought the monster one on one when he'd seen him at his castle but Satan had other plans. He always did. But this time it went far beyond possessing his son to use against him.

Dracula cursed and roared his absolute fury as he threw more strength into his physical and dark aura attacks against the towering dome of shadow but the barrier soaked up everything he had to throw at it. The vampire lord's lip twitched when he heard Satan's laughter slip from within the impenetrable darkness, echoing and taunting him. The laughter was the fallen angel's way of telling him his attacks were useless. He could not help but feel he was failing his son in the one moment he needed him most. With the thought came a pang of his ancient misery that wished to push through his anger but it was completely swallowed by the latter. It was burning far more brightly at the moment. However once it burned down the waves of misery just below the surface would turn his body cold just as his anger now made him burn like a self contained inferno.

Throwing another wave of seeking fireballs at the barrier, Dracula leapt back a couple feet from it and looked it over. Dracula's fierce crimson eyes glowed with his unending anger as he stared at it and he clenched his claws into fists tight enough to bring streams of blood. He flexed his shoulders and hunched his upper body with one phrase repeating in his mind, bouncing chaotically around as the sparse grass at his feet began to wilt. The air crackled madly with dark lightning and what greenery he hadn't already destroyed in his previous attempts to tear the barrier down began to burn to ash. The vampire roared his deathly intent as a spray of red blood twisted from his body and up into a towering pillar of swirling red just before a wave of black mixed with the crimson blood exploded forth from his body into a far reaching dome of destructive red tinged darkness.

"Daemonicus Mageddo!"*

Dracula's voice was completely engulfed in the destruction. The attack ripped the land apart, snapped mammoth trees like they were mere twigs, completely annihilated any structures nearby, and scorched the earth completely bare. After several moments of the horrifying onslaught that only Dracula could cause, the raging inferno of darkness gave way and revealed the vampire standing in a massive crater, his body heaving and hair tussled far more wildly than was usual. Dracula's lip pulled into a snarl and he growled deep in his throat when he saw the misty black barrier, unlike the wasteland around him now, was untouched by the attack.

Seeing the unwelcome sight caused him to sink to his knees within the charred crater of his own creation, falling forward to dig his claws into the cracked and scorched earth there. His untamable wrath had fueled him this long to beat himself against the unyielding wall but it fled from him now and left him with this new chapter of grief that Satan had so _kindly_ gifted him with. This wall of shadow was the only thing between himself and his son. He knew it. He could feel the tell tale signs of Alucard's blood just on the other side, it had waned but he knew he was there still or he would know otherwise. He was so close but so terribly far away. He could almost reach him but was kept at bay by Satan's cruel game and he had no idea how to play it.

Dracula dipped his head until his forehead reached the ground, his dark hair falling over his head as he did, and for the first time in eons the dark lord let bloody tears fall from his far too dim eyes over the crushing realization. He lightly shook his head, knowing Satan had won. He had finally won out over him and all it took was for the monster to twist his original plan of using Alucard against him. Dracula had been lucky during the eternal night when he'd sought Satan out to defeat him. The fallen angel hadn't known how truly dear his son was to him at that time. When Satan had possessed the boy it was because the demon had simply seen an opportunity to use Alucard's body to try and force his hand to temper his blows and taunt him from his skin.

No, Satan had realized only after he'd bluffed a killing blow to Alucard that forced the demon to flee to save his own skin. He'd seen it dawn in the demon's glimmering eyes as he forced his combat cross through the creatures black heart. The fallen angel's eyes lit up with the knowledge even as they'd dimmed because of the creeping death that seized his twisted body. Satan finally understood in that moment, in that mere blink of an eye, but that's all it took.

Dracula did not think he would have to concern himself with Satan's new understanding because he thought him dead and gone for good. But, oh, how wrong he was it seems… and now Satan knew how to torture him so completely. He knew how to cause him even more heartache than he'd not fathomed possible. Dracula twisted his claws into the ground completely uncaring of the tears that dripped to stain the mud crimson below him. What could he do? How could he save Alucard from a fate he did not deserve? It seemed his son was damned to suffer for all his past sins no matter what and that alone thought alone turned his heart into a solid chunk of impenetrable ice.

The sound of a monstrous high pitched shriek caused Dracula to startle but he did not bother to lift himself from his moment of inner anguish. Perhaps it was one of Satan's damned demon spawn come to taunt him as he cry tears one such as he should never let fall. He did not care now. Let the creature come for him and see what would happen when it tried. He could lay waste to any creature just as easily in his overwhelming despair as he could when caught in a fit of pure furor.

"Gabriel."

Dracula lifted his head at the sound of Laura's childish voice behind him but he still didn't move. "Satan has beaten me Laura." The vampire shook his head at his admission, scarcely wishing to believe it himself. "He found my weakness and he is using it against me in ways I didn't believe he could."

Laura was silent for a moment but her quiet footsteps against the crumbling earth reached the crouched vampire and stopped just beside him. The girl twisted almost snake-like to observe him with her glowing eyes as she clawed her skirt with one hand. In the pose her braids swayed in the air at her awkward stance that reminded Dracula of a way she'd looked at him millennia ago when she'd asked him to take her blood. "Satan may have discovered your one vulnerable point but that doesn't mean we can't still find a way to defeat him and save your son." Dracula barked a dark laugh at the girl's words, not willing to let her lift his spirits that were the lowest they'd been in ages. "There is no way to get to Trevor or to that damn angel. This wall will not allow it and I know no other way to break it."

"Surrender doesn't suit you Gabriel." Laura sighed tiredly as she tilted her head almost innocently at him before lifting herself back up, pulling one of her knives from her belt to twist between her fingers. Dracula did not respond to her taunt so she continued, the little vampire knowing her next words would appeal to him. She took the dagger and hurled it to bury in the ground just inches from Dracula.

"I know how to shatter this barrier." The little vampire smiled widely as Dracula immediately rose from the ground and turned quickly to look at her, sending his red cloak to twist madly around him at the action. She could see his former smoldering eyes now burned with their former determined luster behind his obscenely tangled hair. It pleased her to no end to see it there.

"How." It was a demand and not a question.

Laura lifted her hand and pointed to the North, South, East, and West of their current location before explaining her actions. "While you have been wasting your energy against this barrier Lucifer's children have risen from Hell and are laying waste across the land. There are four wraith castles that have appeared at certain points around this very cathedral, Gabriel. These Keepers of Hell and their oculi lie within them." Dracula narrowed his eyes at Laura, not seeing what use that was for him and his plight.

Laura titled her head and let her smile deepen to show her fangs in the bright moonlight above them, "I promise you there is a point to this otherwise I would not tell you. I know you wish to get to Lucifer but first you must put down his mongrel children in order to weaken this barrier and shatter it completely. Do you understand now, child?"

Dracula regarded Laura for a few moments as he took in her information. His once misery clouded thoughts became cleared by her words and direction, his melancholy of the situation completely scattered to allow for his wrathful determination to return. "Where are these wraith castles?" Dracula asked slowly, his voice low and strong and without his inner conflict that had formerly affected him. His crimson eyes shimmering with renewed purpose as he stared at Laura, the flames of revenge returning with a new vengeance at having something to take it out on.

"Ah, there's the famed Dracul." Laura quipped, blinking her crimson eyes up at Dracula as she stepped toward him and knocked a cluster of dirt from his clothing that had become attached there by his previous attack on the barrier. "I was beginning to get worried he was gone forever over a silly wall of shadow." Dracula curled his lip at the girl but she only giggled at the withering glare and knocked more dirt from him.

"I know where these castles lie and I will take you to them. They are a far journey even for our kind and it could even take days - or should I say nights? - to get there and who knows how long to traverse them. Either way, I will join you on your journey. I'm sure I can be of much help to you, just as I was in our previous partnership against the Forgotten One, so don't refuse me." Laura gave Dracula a warning look that spoke there was to be no refusing her presence and for the moment the dark lord said nothing. His only response was one thick eyebrow rising toward his hairline at her demand. He thought about refusing her anyways but ultimately did not. Laura would be a great aid to him and it would help his cause to have her by his side. For that alone he would allow it.

Laura let her hand drop from Dracula's cloak and started to walk away, her red dress and brown long vest swaying behind her. "The many headed Tiamat is currently rampaging near two of the wraith castles and is actually attacking her brothers Rahab and Legion. How odd they are attacking one another but it is of no matter and could help us in the long run. We'll leave them to their fighting in hopes one kills the other. It would certainly aid our cause. For now let us go another route but we must hurry. I don't think I have to convince you of how important it is we not tarry. Now come." Laura left the flesh and raced toward the East, not waiting for Dracula's reply.

Dracula turned to look back at the rising dome of darkness as he made a silent promise to Alucard. He was going to free him from Satan's coils and he was going to make the fallen angel pay most dearly for daring to go after him in the first place.

Dracula left his tangible form and quickly followed after Laura's trail, following her across a great expanse of the earth that lead them across the snow covered mountain passes and winding rivers and further beyond. The child had not been joking when she'd announced it would take them a great length of time to reach the castles, much to Dracula's chagrin, but there was nothing that could be done. As the full moon beat down on their twin spiritual forms through their journey it finally came when the vampire lord could glimpse a mammoth structure rising from a patch of land in the midst of mountains, its size almost equivalent to the vampire lord's own domain. When they closed in on it Dracula could see the structure was covered in a sea of green and had gnarled trees growing from the rock that twisted up far into the skies. There were but a few bare spots that revealed the stone of the castle and the rest had been claimed entirely by the plant life that grew from the corruption within.

Laura and Dracula circled the castle until they found a large balcony that would suit their purpose, abandoning their spirit forms upon reaching it. Dracula looked around at their new surroundings, noting the massive twisting vines that wrapped around the structure and various trees that grew out from it. These vines disappeared into and along the castle walls, spidering into multiple endings that stretched far beyond his sight to overtake the rest of the castle in much the same manner. He pressed his foot into the soft dense surface of the ground that held shoots of new plant life that would one day grow as large as the other great vines around them.

"Well, I suppose Cullen's information was right." Laura mused, flicking her red eyes around the ravenous clusters of plant life that made up the citadel and claimed it for its own. She turned gently in place before approaching the edge of the balcony, her braids twisting and dress blowing around her with the force of the ripping winds there. She peeked down into the steep drop off that revealed twisting spires of trees that ended in sharp points growing from the stonework. If one fell it would be certain death. "..Plant Castle is a rather appropriate title for this place."

"I don't care about what the name of this demon castle is." Dracula said bluntly, walking a few steps toward the dark domed opening that led inside the citadel. Glancing up to a nearby bell tower he noticed a grown over plaque that still plainly read ' _ABANDON ALL HOPE, YOU WHO ENTER HERE'_. Dracula snorted at the warning, disregarding it entirely as he looked away from it. "I want only to find the Keepers and make them suffer for their father's actions." Laura chuckled at the dark promise in Dracula's words as she walked toward him, beyond pleased to hear it there. "Very well, Gabriel. I know not which Keepers lay in this safehold but-"

The little vampire cut off with an undignified cry as the entire castle began to shake with enough violence to throw her to the twisted mess of vines that covered the ground. Dracula held his ground and turned toward an inner section far from their location and narrowed his eyes as an enormous fist exploded through a section of the castle and caused it to crumble. A roaring ram-horned ogre of a monster emerged through the crumbling citadel as it continued tearing away at the stonework and vines. As Dracula beheld this demon's visage he saw a great similarity between it and the ogre he once faced while on his long passed journey to slay the Crow Witch though this beast was far larger and its size rivaled the Ice and Stone Titan's he'd engaged in battle as 'Gabriel Belmont'.

Laura gave a sound of disgust as the gold bearing beast cast one gleaming gold eye toward them and snarled, revealing broken rotting teeth in a maw that absolutely flowed and dripped with saliva. The child pushed herself to her feet and regarded the terrible demon as it tore down a tower, grabbing the stone work in its massive fist and hurling it toward where Dracula and Laura stood. Laura gave a surprised yelp as Dracula grabbed her around her midsection and whisked them safely into the opening that led from the balcony into the castle just before the tower smashed into the jutting structure and broke it away completely.

After calming her nerves from the close call that promised her pain and death Laura regained her composure and gave an unamused look at Dracula who still held her as if she were some child. "I'm thankful for your quick actions Gabriel but I think you can put me down now. I am no child that needs to sit in your protective arms for this journey." Dracula smirked at her but let the girl drop to her feet so she could take a few steps forward, the child brushing her hands against her long vest to knock the wrinkles from the material that bunched from being held so crudely. She frowned over at Dracula but he still remained more amused over it than she wished he would.

"Well, I think it is safe to say Nephilim of the ring of Avaritia will be at least one of our foes we face. If there is another Keeper I'm sure it too will reveal itself eventually as Nephilim has." Laura announced once satisfied with her appearance as she tried to stable herself from the shockwaves of the demon's attacks to the castle. "We should not stay here any longer. I'm sure that beast will seek us out but we should ensure the oculus is within the castle and perhaps in the process find a much better vantage point to attack it."

Dracula nodded as Laura began to walk down the vine encrusted hall, quietly singing a song beneath her breath as she went further into the castle, waving her tiny hand for him to follow. Listening to her Dracula could just make out _"…grind his bones to make my bread.."_ as one of the lyrics and he chuckled to himself at the child's almost too childish nature. He followed after her and the two walked through the darkness that was broken occasionally by moonlight flowing in from broken and cracked areas of the structure, passing through the halls and stairwells as they sought out their desired objective for what was likely many hours. The entire time they could both still feel the tremors of Nephilim tearing through the castle as it sought out their blood.

After a time of exploring the vampire's began to realize they were no longer alone, though were in no danger. Spirits of the damned began to show up, their lucent forms hardly recognizable as human as they floated around. Laura pursed her lips and turned her body to allow a wailing being to pass by without touching her. She did not want the creature to touch her let alone pass through her. On a whim she hurled a ball of electricity at it but it passed through the lost soul, proving they could be harmed by no one except the demon to whom it was slave.

Dracula stared after the flickering soul and moved on ahead, turning into a passageway to find a cavernous area, the castle completely broken away to leave a massive pit. Within the dark pit he could just barely see it to be filled with more wailing specters, except these seemed to be shoving and pushing enormous weights around a pit until they ran their burdens into another specters burden. Dracula did not react as Laura walked up beside him and stared down at the wraiths to watch the odd show.

"It seems these wraith castles are tied closely with the rings of the inferno and will reveal what it must be like within them. Perhaps its nothing more than shadowy impressions of Hell or maybe we truly are walking within some pocket of Hell. It is hard to say for sure but I can tell you this; those souls down there are the slaves of Nephilim." Dracula listened to Laura's musings, finding interest in it and the idea that they were marching fearlessly through some piece of Hell. It seemed terribly fitting for both he and even Laura.

"The souls of Avaritia are condemned to this bizarre never-ending jousting match, always pushing and pulling on their burden that is a reflection of how much greed they held in life." Laura leaned forward after finishing, a grin twisting her little mouth as she looked out on the souls before looking up at Dracula, "…I see more than a few of those men and women once held high positions in the individual houses of the One God. How curious, don't you agree?"

The vampire lord actually found great amusement in that. Few were as greedy and want of riches than the corrupt leaders who claimed themselves to be so pious and simple as they preached the word of God. Most filled their pockets as they drained their loyal follower's dry, living extravagant lives while the simple devout man was barely able to keep their or their families bellies filled with food. He could remember several such preachers from his life as 'Gabriel Belmont' and he had despised them thoroughly as a man. Despite his lack of love for the One God he still found the punishment fitting for these souls and enjoyed to see justice dealt to their wicked lot.

Turning from the wailing souls, Dracula left them to their torment as he and Laura walked back into the hall and continued their journey. After a while the tremors of Nephilim's madness stopped, much to Laura's appreciation. The girl gave a sigh of relief as she stopped by a rotting moss encrusted chair. "Thank the dark gods that creature finally stopped its tirade. I was beginning to grow weary of it."

Laura eyed the writhing vines embedded into the chair and lightly kicked it to see what would happen. She grinned as the vines surrounding the rotting wood gave a hiss and squeezed tighter around their host and tried to lash out at her. Dracula was not paying attention to Laura; instead he turned around and narrowed his eyes down the corridor as he listened hard to the silence. He did not like it… it was far too quiet. As Laura chattered behind him he strained his ears until he caught it, the barest of shuffling too close for comfort.

"Run."

Laura snapped her mouth shut and jerked her head up to give the vampire lord a confused look but he was already dashing past her, his cloak trailing behind him. She started to call after him but gave a shriek as an enormous fist burst through a wall, back dashing just in enough time before it crushed her completely. Laura gave a look of horror as Nephilim tried to force his face through the too small opening as it snapped its rotting mouth at her while it narrowed its one good eye at her. The girl twisted her lip into one of disgust at the mass of pussy blood that dripped from its other empty eye socket. Twisting away from the monster, the child rushed after Dracula, catching up with him just in time before another fist exploded through the wall and tried to grab at them. The vampire's dodged the ogre's fists busting through the walls and clumsy grasps and ran into a corridor that lead them away from the monster and the wall it was attack from behind.

Coming to a ruined staircase the two halted at the crumbled edge, the structure seeming to have caved away long ago to a great spiraling tree that grew from the deepest bowels of the castle. It appeared perhaps they might have stumbled upon the very place they needed to go. The two companions of circumstance gave each other a brief glance as the tremors of Nephilim grew closer, signaling they could not stay there long. Laura was the first to move, dashing to the broken edge of the landing and sailing gracefully across the large stretch of blackness to touch down soundlessly on a large branch that curved out from the trunk.

Laura turned just as Dracula appeared beside her, startling her. She frowned at him, her way of silently warning him to not make a mockery of her, before she jumped down to the next twisting branch. Dracula smirked at his little companion and stepped off the branch to follow after the little girl, jumping and falling with ease down the stair step of branches before they both reached the bottom, their feet sinking into the spongy moss that covered the ground there.

Dracula and Laura both stepped into the shadow of the tree as they heard the rumbling of Nephilim above them, his angry roars at losing them echoing down the ruined ancient staircase. In moments the sound of the castle being ripped apart by its massive body was just at the top of the pit, the beast sniffing for their blood. However the mammoth Nephilim could not follow after them in such a place that would not fit his full body and he would need to find some other way to reach them.

Laura tilted her head and twisted her neck as the sound of Nephilim's cries of disappointment and his lumbering sliding body breaking the castle apart faded until he could no longer be heard above them. "I believe we lost the thick headed creature." She sighed, stepping out from the cover of the tree to survey their current surroundings, noting the plant life was far denser and thriving here. The plants in the area even seemed to emit a green light that cast eerie shadows along the walls and floor.

"And here we have come across the heart of the Keepers lair…" Laura mused thoughtfully as she approached a growth of white flowers, crouching down to poke at one of the carnivorous things. She giggled darkly when the flower's teeth laced petals bit into her finger and began greedily sucking her blood into its center, the white petals becoming stained red with her blood. She ripped her finger from the insatiable flower with a hiss and rose up, setting the entire mass of flowers aflame as she walked back to Dracula, enjoying the high pitched squeals of the dying sentient flowers. "We will need to be careful from this point on… I'm sure the closer to the Keepers of Hell we get the more likely we are to be met with resistance." Laura surmised, looking expectantly up at Dracula who did not look fazed in the least. If anything she could see the tell tale signs of excitement of being able to tear his claws into something's neck.

"Apparently luck is with us. Let's find the Keepers and leave this place quickly." Dracula simply said, walking past the child to take the lead as he proceeded deeper into the caverns of the citadel, annihilating the seedy unes, that wriggled and hissed from their attachment to the walls or the floor, as he past with just a flick of his wrist. The vampire's lip curled into a wicked smirk as they cried out as they burned to ash. After a period of weaving through the labyrinthian caverns and leaping across ruined sections of floor to pass further into the area, the vampires came upon a vast underground hanging garden that absolutely brimmed with the plant life and wickedly beautiful trees.

The little pocket of wonders was a sight to behold. There was surprisingly no sign of the castle's containment walls, revealing a sky overhead that was far reaching and was a deep shade of blue. A heavy mist hung just over top of the area to give it an overall mythical feel. It was alive with monstrous exotic plants and trees of many sorts that speckled the far expanse of the green fields, their plums of differing colored leaves thick and lush overhead. Several plots of earth hung overhead bearing twisted purple flowered trees and floral plants, the draping flowers and ivy tumbled thickly over the edges of the floating islands to nearly touch the ground below. In the distance a waterfall was gushing out of a stone wall to fall into a great river that seemed to encircle some lower section and snake further out into the distance. This water was the source of life for most of the foliage around it seemed.

In the far off distance a gleaming castle was settled against the mists and a great more number of spirits wandered this area. The lost souls in the area did not seem to take any notice of his presence and ignored him totally. Perhaps they could not see a creature that was not damned as they were. Dracula took special notice of a group of blissfully unaware men that were conversing quietly beneath a tree about all things poetic and philosophical. Perhaps if he were not in such a hurry he would have eavesdropped on their conversation but there was no time for such a thing.

Dracula ran his eyes over the lovely area as he stepped into the little piece of paradise, seeing that it even rivaled his own beautiful gardens back at his castle. But he preferred his own indoor gardens to this, much like his castle he thought his gardens held far more character and plant life. Though he might have to invoke a false sky like this garden and floating gardens like the ones hanging overhead whenever everything was done and over with… perhaps Alucard would enjoy seeing such a wonder, the boy could be easily pleased with such things at times. He could offer it as a sort of apology for his harsh actions against him before but he would not stop there. He would find many things to offer his son in his remorse; he'd reform the castle itself to whatever his son wished to appease him if that was what it took.

As Dracula moved inside the hanging gardens a bounty of plant based monsters began to peek out from their hiding places at the new arrivals, rising to face them and show their just as lovely plumage. The garden and even its creatures could have easily been considered beautiful to the casual observer but there was more bite than bark to this fiendish garden of evil. Dracula took notice of the encroaching plant based creatures, narrowing his eyes at them before a low moan touched his ears and he looked to the side to see a gathering of twisting trees that were formed around a visage of a female, each different in overall appearance but still female. Their bark bodies heaved as they writhed from inside their tree tombs.

Dracula watched in mild interest as one of these Dryads that was low to the ground with a heavy tree growing from her back began to shudder before ripping her roots from the ground and started to drag herself toward him, her roots dragging heavily behind her. The creature hissed in hunger and her leafless trunk shuddered in want of blood as she reached just to Dracula's boot, her gnarled hand snatching his ankle. The vampire lord started to make the creature regret her move but a blistering electrical current seized the creature and began to scorch her from the inside out as she screeched out from a smoking mouth. The burnt dryad made a final cry in her death throes before falling over into a scorched heap at Dracula's feet.

The vampire looked over his shoulder and saw Laura approaching from the shadows behind him, a smirk pulling at her dainty lips. She started to speak but gave a shrill yelp as a mass of moss, inhuman flesh and vines erupted from the grassy ground she had walked onto, pulling her half way into the dirt. She struggled from the surprise attack as she was grabbed by vine covered claws in a choke hold that revealed the creature trying to sink its mouth into Laura's neck.

Dracula stalked over and ripped the eyeless man-shaped thing – a mandragora he remembered – from the girl and dug his claws into the creature's shoulders before ripping the screeching thing in half, sending its black blood spraying from its ripped veins and organs. The vampire tossed the still writing bloody halves away and walked on into the garden to trigger a throng of corpse hosts that were animated by the insidious roots within them to rise up along with more of the dryads that had pulled their husks free of the ground. Dracula smirked at their mindlessness as he lit a flame beneath the plant animated corpses, deciding to show the creatures he was not the mere mortal he had been when he'd faced their lot. He had nothing to worry about from their ilk any longer.

Stepping through the burning and smoldering corpses of the plant creatures he summoned his Void Sword and effortlessly froze and shattered a screaming dryad before moving on to the next. He started to behead a towering rising serpent of a black rose that was snapping at him with its teeth covered petals but the creature was completely ripped apart by a patchwork doll's flying needles as it was rushed by a troupe of them, signaling Laura had joined the battle once more having recovered from her attack by the mandragora. He banished his frozen sword whenever the child took over laying waste to the creatures that crawled out to teach them a lesson about daring to touch her, screaming at them much the same thing as she did. He watched her in amusement, curious to see what would happen when a treant tore itself free of a wall to approach her.

Dracula smirked when the child effortlessly ripped the treant's reaching arm from its wooden form, introducing the blood seeking creature to the cruelty that only a twisted form of a child could deal out. Turning from the girl's wrath, the vampire started to leave her but stopped when he found one of the robed spirits from the philosophical group he'd spotted earlier had taken notice of them and was standing behind him now. Apparently the spirits were not ignorant of their presence as he had originally thought. Dracula stared at the regally adorned man for a moment before the spirit finally decided to speak.

"You are not living but you are not dead." The man mused, tilting his head as he regarded Dracula. "Interesting. Either way, you do not belong in Limbo or at least this little window of Limbo. Why are you here?" Dracula lifted an eyebrow at the man but did not answer him. He felt no need to justify himself to some simple spirit that was trapped in this purgatory between Heaven and Hell. The man, suddenly realizing he'd forgotten something bowed toward Dracula respectfully and smiled kindly. "Forgive me, perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Virgil and I was once a poet to a vast empire that fell into the dusts of time eons ago. I mean no disrespect but I am merely curious why someone would come to this place."

"I come because I intend to kill the Keepers of Hells and Satan." Dracula flatly responded as he pushed past the man, causing Virgil to become greatly startled, his eyes widening at such a flat declaration against the demons of Hell and the fallen angel that ruled them. "What a bold intention." Virgil mused, trailing behind Dracula as he entered into a thick weave of foliage. "What could possibly force your hand to try such a feat? I get a sense that you do not do it because you are dedicated to God despite his to you in some form. I get quite the opposite feel from you actually."

Dracula would have laughed at Virgil's somewhat accurate phrasing of his intentions but the part about 'God's dedication' instead made his temper flare at having it said to him. He clearly remembered all the injustices that had plagued his life because of God's lack of action and he might have taken his anger out on the spirit but a thick living vine erupted from the forest with the intent to ensnare him which gave him something else to take it out on. He ripped the writhing thing from a tree that bore a bark covered face of a man which snarled at him. He lit the tree aflame and left the wailing tree to burn to ash as Virgil made a thoughtful sound behind him.

"God has no dedication to me, spirit, and I suggest you not dare say that to me again unless you wish to suffer the fate of that tree." Dracula warned gravely without turning to the spirit. "My reasons for my actions are my own… but any man would delve into the Hells to retrieve their child from the clutches of Satan." Dracula muttered, finding himself unsure why he even admitted the last part to this lost soul.

"Lucifer has taken you child?" Virgil repeated, stopping as he tugged his robe free from a grasping hand of branches, "I understand your determination then for there is no greater love than that between a parent and child. Please, allow me to aid you." Dracula's steps faltered and he looked over his shoulder at the poet's spirit, not sure what aid the man could offer. "You cannot help me, spirit. Just stay out of my way."

Dracula startled when Virgil appeared in front of him in a haze, the man brushing his drapery of robes down. "You will not gain entry to what you seek if you do not allow me to help you. Come, I will show you the way." Virgil turned from Dracula and began walking deeper into the undercroft of the forest without another word.

The vampire narrowed his eyes at Virgil but followed after him anyways, allowing the man to lead him until the man disappeared through a wall of vines. Following, Dracula pushed through the thicket of greenery, jerking his head to the side when he heard the tell tale sound of hissing and found another of the massive black shaded roses quivering angrily at his arrival. The creature dived at his head but he was quicker than it, forcing his fist into its mucus dripping throat as he summoned a burning flame to envelope the monsters head. The creature gave a pitiful wail as he yanked his fist back and he stepped away from the dying creature, looking around for the poet's spirit.

"Over here."

Dracula turned and found Virgil standing at the far edge of the garden, a complete dead end that led to a great drop off between the garden and a far off jagged rock wall that rose high into the sky and did not seem to have an end. Joining the man, Dracula looked over side of the ledge and saw the far down river, noting a ferryman was collecting souls to ferry up the river toward the gleaming castle in the distance. "Charon is taking the recently passed on to the next step of their damnation or possible salvation. Who knows?" Virgil informed Dracula nonchalantly, noticing the way he was observing the far away scene below.

Dracula flicked his glowing eyes up to Virgil, narrowing them at the poet's choice to bring him to this place that offered him nothing. "Why do you waste my time by bringing me to this spot? I have no time to waste on games, spirit." Dracula growled, turning to head back into the forest but Virgil chuckled at him, causing the vampire to turn and glare at him. "I swear there is reason to this. Sometimes you must have a little faith, creature of darkness." Virgil chastised gently with a smile before turning to the edge and hollering out into the emptiness. "Sisters! Come and allow this man passage!"

Dracula was mildly interested as two sullen angels rose from beyond the cliff and hovered before Virgil, their overly ornate but dull dresses fluttering around their lithe forms as their equally dull colored wings flapped delicately behind them. Both of the women were a mirror of the other and just as muted in color and appearance. They were lovely but subdued compared to what a true seraph must appear, the vampire deduced despite having never seen one. Honestly he'd never believed them to exist but seeing them so obviously in front of his very eyes was proving him wrong in this very moment. He wondered why a pair of seraphs would be held in Limbo.

"Virgil… why do you summon us to allow this creature passage?" One of the sisters asked in a voice that was nothing like a humans, flicking her grey eyes up to Dracula as she pushed some of her sooty blond hair from her face.

"He is not dead." The other sister pointed out in the same voice, frowning over at Dracula before adding, "…not truly dead. He cannot be allowed entry unless he is no longer tethered to life. You know this Virgil, do not bother us with such foolish requests."

Virgil shook his head at the sisters and gestured back toward Dracula. "This man is on a quest that has surely been conspired by a higher being than any of us. We shall not stand in the way of God's Chosen, not even you. Allow us entry or you will be punished far worse for your lack of action in Lucifer's war against God than you dreamed possible." Both of the sisters blanched severely at Virgil's stern words that hinted at their treachery for not picking a side in Lucifer's war in the past and looked bashfully at one another as they seemed to contemplate the poet's words.

Dracula narrowed his eyes at Virgil, wondering how the spirit knew of his unwanted title. He no longer cared for it no matter how true it may well have been, at least at one point in his life, but if it would help in his cause then he would use it to the fullest. How amusing he found it that, despite his hatred of God, the being still considered him his chosen. Perhaps he had simply forgotten to take it away from him. Then again Satan was a perfect example of his inaction against great evil. If anything, all it proved was that the One God had many loose ends he had not bothered to fix or refused to. How any man could serve a God that was so silent Dracula could never fathom and found shame that he had once been one of those same thoughtless men. He had been a fool.

"…Very well, Virgil. We will allow you entrance." One of the sisters quietly said after a long period of tense silence, lifting her delicate right hand.

"He will be allowed entrance." The other sister announced, lifting her slender left hand to link with her sisters.

Dracula stepped back as the ground began to shake with great force, rocking the landscape and whipping the trees madly around as rocks tore free from around and slammed mercilessly together across the gap until a great sprawling floating bridge formed to lead to the high rising rocky wall. Dracula gave a thoughtful cluck of his tongue as the rock wall on the other side cracked apart to reveal a looming green gilded door.

"Thank you, sisters." Virgil bowed toward the angelic women as they both settled themselves on rising pedestals that lay at the entrance to the newly formed bridge. The women nodded at Virgil and then looked at Dracula with dull eyes that were still eerily piercing in a way that the vampire could compare to the eyes of Satan. He disliked it greatly and wished they would look elsewhere with such penetrating twin stares.

"Good luck, Gabriel." The sisters said in unison as they bowed their heads, their bodies freezing and cracking until they were nothing more than twin statues.

Dracula narrowed his eyes at the now petrified seraphim sisters, disliking the fact they knew his name more so than he did their eyes. "I dislike so many of you creatures knowing my name." The vampire admitted, looking over to Virgil with a look that smacked of apathy. The spirit chuckled at his mirthless words. "Sometimes even legends spreading so far and wide the fields of Elysium and the bowels of Hell know of their names and tales, Gabriel. Now, go. You will find what you seek through that door but I fear that's all I can do for you for now." Virgil walked back toward the cluster of trees but before he entered he turned back to Dracula and waved at him. "I hope the wheel spins favorably on your journey, Gabriel. I hope you are successful in retrieving Trevor from Lucifer."

In light of the spirits words about 'spread of legend' Dracula found himself unsurprised by Virgil's knowledge about his son. Turning on his heel the vampire crossed the floating bridge up to the towering green gilded door. Looking up Dracula saw the door had a large sculpted face above the door, the eyes closed and its face serene. To both sides of the face there lay two skeletal heads embedded into the wall, one featuring a human skull and the other some form of serpent skull. Lifting an eyebrow at the peculiar carving, Dracula started to push the heavy door open but a loud guttural hiss caused him to dash back just before the human skull tore into his throat.

Of course there would be something guarding the door. Narrowing his eyes, Dracula carefully watched the now writhing skull heads and observed the way they alternated emerging from the wall. One head was always forced to remain embedded into the wall while the other stretched their shared spine as far as it could to try and reach him. The vampire flicked his eyes up to the stone face and noted its eyes were now wide open and its mouth screaming in silent agony at having been reawakened to its painful existence as a part of the monster.

Understanding the creature's tactic now Dracula ran forward to draw one head down. The human skull hissed a warbled laugh as it dashed toward him to sink its twin into the wall with its mouth wide open to try and ensnare him but the vampire caught it and ripped the skull from the conjoined spine, relishing in the scream of the other skull as he tossed the human one over the edge of the bridge. Giving the other head no chance to retaliate Dracula dug his claws into the spine and began to wrench the spine backward until the serpent skull became encased in its grove at having its spine extended from the other side.

With no means of escape Dracula's lip curled into a smile as he twisted and yanked on the spine, enjoying the way the creature wailed as its head was harshly beat against the opening that was only large enough for its spine to fit through. Against the forceful onslaught by Dracula's hands the serpent skull began to crack, cracking further with every hit until, at last, the skull shattered into dusty pieces. Dracula wrenched the spine free with a throaty growl and hurled it over the bridge as well to fall in the bubbling water below.

"Angel Mummy."* Laura mused, walking up behind Dracula. It seemed the child had exhausted her wrath on the smoldering piles of creatures that now littered the garden floor. She looked up at the lifeless stone face and pursed her lips but offered no more than the enigmatic phrase. Dracula could only assume that was the name for the creature despite the thing being neither an angel nor a mummy. It was the oddest name he'd ever heard and he could not begin to understand it.

"Let's go." Dracula ordered as he shoved the large green doors open and disappeared into the looming blackness beyond with Laura on his heels. They proceeded down a long corridor where the plant life seemed to recede a bit and gave way to the stone structure of the cathedral around them along with mass amounts of gold littering the ground. Finally they emerged into a large expansive room that was filled completely with even more wealth; gold, diamonds, precious jewels, crowns and jewelry covered the room in totality. If it was so much as made from gold or was valuable it was within this far reaching room and a person could have easily been crushed beneath an avalanche of the mountains of riches if not careful.

Laura's eyes lit up at the glittering sight of so much wealth and she carefully waded out into the riches which easily reached her neck at is shortest point before she lifted herself to walk carefully along the glittering floor of gold. "Oh my… apparently Nephilim makes good on his rule over greed. There may well be a greedy dragon in here too guarding this treasure." She mused, stooping over to pick up a delicate set of diamond encrusted earrings, holding them up to her ears as she turned around to face Dracula. "What do you think? Do they go with my eyes?"

Dracula rolled his eyes at the girl and hopped up onto the hill of riches and began ascending the rolling hills of gold with a chuckling Laura behind him. They carefully weaved around the gold in search for the oculus that they knew had to be within this cavern of gold until, at last they found it. Nestled in the very center of the room on a flat of rock that lie in between two mountainous hills of treasure they saw the demon mirror. The large oculus featured a frame that was held together by two writhing titans that flanked the encasement of crimson class, carved from a deep black stone that Dracula assumed was common to all the oculi of Hell. The crimson glass cast eerie shadows of red in the room of riches untold, making some of the gold look stained with blood.

"The oculus!" Laura hissed in excitement, drawing her hands up beside her into fists as she leaned forward. "We found it!" Dracula waded through the gold to get over to the mirror and found some surprise to see his reflection cast back at him, but unlike Alucard before him he did not react so violently. He merely observed his visage and found some amusement in being able to see himself since his turn from the world of light.

Dracula frowned and brushed at his tangled hair to try and tame it but found his dark locks apparently held a mind of their own. It seemed his hair was just as untamable in death as it was in life. In the least it certainly added to his dark aura and made him appear more fearsome having such a flurry of hair. At that thought Dracula stopped running a hand through it, deciding to leave it be. He had never been privy to fixing himself up anyway, that had not changed from one life to the other.

Laura walked toward Dracula, stooping down to pick a simple golden ring up from the floor. She looked the band over and found beguilement in the scrolling elegant script that appeared and disappeared along it. "I bet my brother would like this. It's like that ring from that novel of his… what was it? One ring to rule over all or something along those lines?" She mused, pocketing the little trinket within her long brown vest with intent to give to Cullen later. On occasion – _rare occasion_ – she could be thoughtful.

The girl joined Dracula at the mirror and snorted at seeing her reflection as well, lifting one delicate hand to smooth over one of her towering curls that was beginning to fray from so much excitement. "My, no one wrote about a vampire being able to see their reflection in these demon oculi… how interesting." Laura chuckled, straightening her body to appear as regal as possible as she looked approvingly at her outward appearance. "Carmilla's blood has given me a lovely dark beauty, I believe. It's a shame I cannot keep one so that I can look upon my dark splendor more often."

Dracula frowned at the mirror and in the blink of an eye summoned his Shadow Claws and rammed his fist into the mirror, shattering the glass and causing it to fracture. Laura frowned at the loss of being able to see her reflection clearly but brushed the thought aside. "You cannot simply crush the glass, Gabriel. This mirror will only be destroyed when you destroy the Keeper of Hell tied to it." As if to validate her statement the mirror immediately shuddered and forced itself back together, the fractured pieces fusing back into one solid piece of red glass. Dracula gave a gruff sound from deep in his throat as he dismissed his claws and turned from the mirror to walk away from the mirror. "Speaking of our Keeper… where is the demon? I would assume it would be here with its precious mirror and fortune." As if in response to Dracula's question there came a great rumbling from beneath his feet that began to vibrate the gold violently, shifting the towering piles dangerously and causing others to fall completely.

The two vampires gave twin sounds of aggravation or awe as the ground began to dip and cave before a fist punched through the rock of the ground, causing more gold to cascade toward where they stood and the demon was ripping away at the ground. The vampires dashed back off the crumbling floor and back a ways to avoid the avalanche of gold as another fist broke through the ground, the thick ring covered hands ripping and tearing at the stone as mass amounts of gold tumbled into the opening. At length the ogre was able to hoist itself somewhat through its crude opening with an angry roar, however the deluge of tumbling treasure that had been falling into the forming hole the entire time had thoroughly trapped the demon there with only its overly long arms and chest free of the glittering gold.

Dracula smirked as Nephilim tried to twist himself free of his gold trap but failed under the weight of the mass amounts of gold. He found it somewhat poetic justice to watch the creature angrily snarl as it tried to heave the gold away to escape it. Laura gave a boisterous laugh at the irony of the turn of events before turning to Dracula and smirking darkly at him. "Well, Gabriel. You asked and you received! How lucky we are this demon is so enamored with its gold."

Giving up on freeing itself, Nephilim turned its one gold eye to the vampires and roaring its anger and frustration out on them as it threw its far reaching fist out at the vampires, forcing them to separate. The demon continued to strike out at them from its trapped spot, trying to crush them like they were nothing more than annoying insects. Laura lit the beast up with a crackling wave of electricity when it reached for her, causing it to scream out in pain before slamming its whole arm down into the gold and swiping across to knock her and Dracula away.

Seeing an opportunity, Dracula rushed forward and kicked up onto its mammoth appendage to dig his claws deeply into as he scaled the thick arm. When Nephilim tried to shake him off and claw at him the vampire twisted expertly out of the way with a grunt, having had plenty of practice from previous battles against the titans or the combined power of the corrupted Gorgon sisters, Medusa, Euryale, and Stheno. The latter had been especially fond of trying to claw him away as he'd climbed on her to force her unfortunate death. It was a pity because the sisters had been a valuable asset within his domain.

Pulling himself out of another clumsy grab to wrench him free Laura came to Dracula's aid, summoning a wave of her deadly toys to distract the demon as she threw pulsing lightning one after the other as she screamed and hollered for the simple creatures attention. It worked. The ogre ignored the ascending Dracula on its arm and began knocking at the leather skinned dolls as they rushed at the fiend and impaled and ripped at its flesh painfully with their writhing mass of floating needles that extended from their bodies.

Reaching the demon's shoulder Dracula grabbed onto its twisting ram-horn that was encrusted with gold and jewels and pulled himself onto the fiends head where he summoned his Chaos Claws. He raised his fist to strike but gave a gruff cry as one of Nephilim's seeking hands found him through the distraction and grabbed him to tear free from its scalp. Laura immediately upped her magical attacks with a loud screech, casting several electricity filled projectiles at the ogre before dashing forward to jump agilely onto the ogre's exposed chest as she buried her claws in its thick flesh. Once embedded, she let a searing electrical current erupt from her claw tips, earning her a snarled roar from Nephilim for her painful attack.

Her victory was short lived as the beast crushed the remaining dolls that had not been destroyed already and ripped her off and hurled her into a wall of gold. The child gave a pained yelp at impact, the force causing a wave of crushing treasure to tumble over the girl and encase her completely within its suffocating pressure. With Laura temporarily dispatched the demon turned its attention back to the creature that was tearing at its fist viciously as it lifted Dracula in front of its face so that it could smile a horrible rotten-tooth smile. Dracula narrowed his eyes and gave the smallest of smirks that reflected a dark amusement as the creature forced him forward in an attempt to devour him whole.

As soon as Dracula was shoved into the foul smelling maw of the beast he grabbed its top jaw and shoved his heels into its bottom jaw, his hunched form trembling from exerting the strength to force the ogre's mouth open as it tried desperately to grind his body into a gory mess. Digging his heels in harder he released his right arm and summoned his Chaos Claws and punched out to shatter a section of putrid teeth, causing Nephilim to shriek out its pain as its revealed nerves spurted black blood. Taking the chance Dracula situated himself at the opening of the ogre's mouth and with all his strength wrenched its mouth open and far beyond what it could manage, his cruel smile growing with each inch he was able to force the beasts mouth apart.

Dracula snarled triumphantly with a wide sneer of a smile as the beasts solitary amber eye looked at him with growing fear. It was an emotion he was so pleased to see there. This demon deserved this and he was going to enjoy every minute of his decided punishment for this creature. It would know his wrath and it would know it well and serve as a statement to Satan and his brood. Nothing stood in the way of him reclaiming his son, not even the demon spawn of Satan himself.

The demon tried to grab at the vampire but it was too late. Dracula forced the upper jaw to completely rip from the bottom before Nephilim could grab him. His reward was a flood of blood splattered from the torn halves but he didn't stop tearing the beast's jaws completely apart until it ripped halfway down its blood gurgling throat as its thick hands fell twitching to its side into the gold piles below. Dracula growled as he shoved the two separate halves away and flipped from the exposed tongue back to the blood covered gold as the titanic ogre fell dead at his feet. He glanced over to where the oculus remained surprisingly uncovered by the waves of gold from Nephilim's grand entrance earlier and gave a pleased chuckle as the shimmering red mirror cracked and then exploded into a spray of blood.

"What a cruel manner of dealing out your anger, Gabriel." Laura chided as she walked up to him having managed to pull herself from her gold tomb. She rubbed a small hand against her gashed neck that was already beginning to heal and looked momentarily at the stain of blood on her hand before looking back up to Dracula. Her eyes were glinting with her approval of the death blow despite her chiding words and she was absolutely glowing with pride. The child couldn't help but feel as if she was seeing a fragment of the Dracula of old and she was pleased to see it there. "I would expect nothing less from you, my beautifully cruel child."

Dracula chuckled and looked down at Laura, "Well I am so pleased to know you approve my little sire. I've had a lifetime and more to perfect my tactics but let's move on. There is nothing else here and I want to find the other Keeper of Hell that calls this lair its own." Dracula's mouth watered at the idea of getting to tear another child of Satan apart. The feeling of painfully killing these creatures gave him such euphoria that he once felt ages ago and he wished to experience it again and again and again... His inner darkness absolutely approved of it and began to slowly seep out from the far flung cracks he'd once flung it to during the eternal night, to taint his gained humanity and soak up the cruelty that only ' _Dracul_ ' could inflict.

Dracula and Laura crossed the sea of gold once more and further down the pathway they had come from until the hall once more became covered in vines and moss rather than gold. In short order they stepped back out into the wondrous hanging gardens. Dracula walked quickly and with purpose across the floating bridge and passed back into the overgrowth of trees, his body twitching in excitement he hadn't felt for many eons. He could not wait to find his next victim.

As Dracula and Laura stalked through the thick overgrowth a great buzzing began to fill the air, causing both of them to slow to a stop. Dracula narrowed his eyes as the buzzing got louder and louder and seemed to come from the very trees and grasses around them. Turning his head, Dracula caught sight of Virgil's robes and immediately followed the glimpses of the spirit until he emerged in an opening of the hanging garden to find the poet's spirit standing beside a large overgrowth of vines along a wall. The man smiled warmly as Dracula and Laura approached.

"Gabriel, I am glad you return victorious. Abaddon has a penchant for hiding so I have one other bit of aid for you before you leave this place." The spirit announced as he lifted a hand to the ivy, the gnarled mass of vines at once writhed at the spirits touch and started to twist and braid together. It continued to shift appearance until it was revealed the vines themselves had been a clever ploy to disguise the Keeper of Limbo's oculus, the black frame comprised of various carved depictions of the Limbo native dark fae within a floral swirl.

Laura barked a laugh at the revelation and placed her hands on her hips at the bit of trickery that she or Dracula would not have even known about if not for the overly helpful spirit. "How clever… but cowardly." The girl announced, tossing her dark braids as she looked the oculus over.

Dracula nodded slightly at Virgil in silent thanks as the spirit nodded back, "Now if you'll excuse me. Aristotle, Plato, and Socrates are waiting for me. We were discussing a very interesting subject of fate and if it is possible to escape it before you arrived…" The poet's spirit started to walk away but an angry screech pierced the air causing the spirit to sigh sadly as a wave of ravenous flies and wasps charged the man. Narrowing his eyes, Dracula dashed forward and narrowly ripped the spirit from the path of the hissing blanket of pests before they could encase him and set fire to the blanket of pests so they could not attack again.

Releasing the calm spirit who had seemed reserved to his fate of being consumed by the flies and wasps, Dracula stared intensely at the man before he spoke a quiet phrase to him. "We are even now, Virgil." Virgil smiled a small smile, finding something fascinating in Dracula's effort to rescue him and use of his name for the first time. "Very well, we are even." The spirit conceded turning and fading away until he was gone completely.

"That treacherous Virgil will suffer for his crimes after I finish with you, Dracula."

An angry nasally voice snarled, the sound of the voice being reminiscent of the sound of crickets rubbing their legs together. The dark lord whirled around and looked for the owner of said voice but could not see the creature in immediate sight. Growling, Dracula's eyes danced around until he heard the same buzzing that had not left the area become much louder. Twisting out of the way, Dracula barely missed being hit by a wave of angry hissing locusts that arched up and into the air. The vampire looked up to follow them and narrowed his eyes when he saw the demon he had been looking for hanging from one of the floating islands over head.

The demon sighed when his hiding spot was found and he kicked off of the floating piece of dirt to land against the marble wall, his awkwardly backwards bent insect legs digging their claws into the stone to hold him. "I was hoping I could kill you before you caught me but I guess that will not happen any time soon now because of that snake of a poet." The insect of a man announced sadly, his three arms twitching as he talked.

"You are as cowardly as your father." Dracula growled up to the demon, finding his game of staying out of his reach pathetic but he would wrench the creature down to his level and tear it apart. The demon narrowed its bright yellow eyes down at Dracula, his lip twitching and the faux human face he hid behind pulling away to reveal a pulsing mix of green muscle and a gaping mouth that hissed angrily down at him before the faux face fell back into place to cover the unnatural insect face. "Do not think I am a coward you mongrel of a man! I am Abaddon, Keeper of Limbus and you will know the wrath of purgatory! You and your little girl will both wind up as corpses for my ravenous children to feast upon!"

Laura sneered up at Abaddon, baring her fangs at the meek creature. "You are able to try to defeat us, demon, but I guarantee it will not be as easy as you think it will be! You face the mighty Dracula and his cruel sire! There are few creatures stronger than our combined might and you will fall to your miserable death before our feet!"

Abaddon did not look amused by Laura's threatening words as he brushed a few wrinkles from his blue suit. "Those are strong words child and I fear you have more bark than bite to back them." Dracula threw his shadow whip up at the demon, the blood made whip just barely missing the creature as it pushed itself to another of the islands to scowl down at the vampire lord.

"Where is Satan!?" Dracula snapped out at Abaddon which caused the demon to chuckle. "With his favorite new servant I imagine." The Keeper's face plate shivered and his faux lips twisted unnaturally as he tapped one of his talons against his chin as if he were considering his words further. "…your son, I believe. But, worry not. My father is taking the utmost care with him. He could be no where safer than with the king of the inferno but don't bother concerning yourself with him. I assure you… you will not be leaving this garden alive."

Dracula barked a laugh at the demon's statement and curled his lip menacingly at it. "Try and defeat me Abaddon and see what happens. You will end up like Nephilim, crushed beneath my boot like the insect that you are." Abaddon retracted his face plate momentarily to scream down at Dracula's threat as he brushed his unnatural green hair from his face that matched the rest of his body. The Keeper glared angrily at his guests as he stepped along the dangling earth it had its claws dug into, pulling a long wooden switch from the crimson interior of his suit as he did. With a loud growl he pointed it down at Laura and Dracula.

"I'll make you choke on those words, Prince of Darkness! You will fall by my beautiful symphony of death!" On that note Abaddon leapt high onto another floating island and then over to the wall again where he implanted his clawed feet. "Come my beautiful children and feast on this foolish creature's flesh!" The demon snarled as his jaws unhinged to allow him to open his fang filled mouth far too wide to screech a piercing sound.

At once millions of locusts erupted from the grasses and trees into a billowing cloud of solid black. Dracula was not amused by the demon's summoning of more pests but Laura gave a sound of distaste at his side, clearly not fond of insects. "Ugh… I hate these vile pests." The girl's fingers danced with crackling electricity as she nodded toward Abaddon. "You focus on that irritating creature and I'll deal with these…. _things_."

Dracula did not even regard the words as he rushed forward, dodging the sentient wave of ravenous locusts that caught the tail of his cloak and completely devoured it. The vampire decided despite their simple appearance the locusts were far more dangerous than he'd first assumed. Dodging their great mass again Dracula dashed toward Abaddon as Laura set herself to lighting up the black cloak of locusts with her spells as she cackled her amusement as they fell dead to the grass. More locusts swirled from the trees around so the child focused entirely on keeping the ravenous insects from Dracula as much as possible.

Abaddon sneered down at Dracula and quickly scuttled along the wall away from him which amused Dracula to no end. "Don't worry little Prince of Darkness! I have more to show you!" Abaddon cried as he twirled and moved his stick as a conductor of an orchestra would do. Another deeper buzzing touched Dracula's ears and he turned just in time to see a large twisted version of a fly crash into him, the monster carrying him away from Abaddon back into the undercroft of the thick set trees. The fly's gaping mouth was filled with razor teeth that dripped of thick yellow saliva as it tried to bite into him. Dracula grabbed at its chomping mouth but hissed as the liquid filling its maw burned his skin away from the muscle painfully.

Twisting the red hued flying creature to be beneath him as it ushered them through the air, he smashed his fist into its compound red eye, crushing it, and then summoned his Void Sword to impale the squealing beast in its mouth, tearing it all the way down its thorax. Released by the claws of the wailing creature he fell to the ground, pushing forward inhumanly through the thick set of trees until he emerged into the opening again, honing in on Abaddon again.

The Demon snarled angrily at his reappearance and summoned more of the deformed flies to keep him at bay as he jumped back and forth from the wall to floating islands to keep distance between he and Dracula. The vampire sliced the mutant creatures easily in half as they came at him and jumped effortlessly onto their falling dead bodies toward Abaddon's current resting place on one of the floating pieces of earth.

Abaddon's yellow eyes widened considerably at Dracula dispatching his servants so easily. He knew he was next so he attempted to jump away but Dracula grabbed him before he could and threw him into the ground below with enough force to cause a great cracked indention to splinter the earth. The vampire lord hurled himself down at the struggling creature, knocking him back into the ground before he could flee. Sneering down at the twitching mask of a face that still revealed how fearful the creature was, he banished his pulsing blue sword. Dracula noted that one of his lower arms was missing. "Abaddon…" The vampire started with a sneer, "I see you are missing an arm. You look most odd like this; allow me to help remedy this."

Abaddon gave a frightful garbled screech and tried to pull away as Dracula seized his lower arm and twisted it before ripping the appendage from its elbow socket, the skin tearing most unpleasantly as he did. Abaddon wailed louder at the loss of his other arm and Dracula's lips split into a far more pleased grin as he reached to grab the demon's last two to do the same but growled in agitation as he was knocked away and encircled by a stray swarm of locusts that responded to their master's cry.

"Gabriel!" Laura cried, dashing over to him and flicking her electricity to singe the locusts that encased the dark lord but retracted her magic as a great explosion of fire erupted around the heaving Dracula to burn the pests into ash. The vampire's face was twisted into one of great hate as he shoved himself from the plush grasses to fix a deathly glare at Abaddon who returned it as he cradled his bleeding arm nub, his face plate shivering violently as he unhinged his jaw to shriek loudly at him. "You'll regret doing that, Dracula!" The demon shrilly screeched as he hopped over in front of his oculus, crushing his wooden stick in his talons before reaching his remaining claws out to either side of him, throwing his head back. "Come to me children! Let us end this and gain my father's reward!"

The remaining weaving swarms of locusts at once flooded toward their master and circled him in a violent wave of black buzzing wings that grew and grew until it was as large as the wall behind Abaddon. Laura gave a sound of startlement as the wave of locusts briefly separated and revealed a ghastly insect demon. The towering demonic creature stood upon six clawed feet that ran into a body that was long and curled into itself with two giant mantis arms bent at its front, the other two remained broken and unusable. The massive head no longer held the pretense of humanity and was nearly alien in nature with a broad forehead that extended far back to cover a mess of pulsing flesh that had a trail of several yellow eyes that blinked rapidly at the vampires. Its mouth split its head completely and held many teeth that could not be contained within the beast's maw and jutted out in odd angles from within. Despite its monstrous appearance its body appeared to be soft, save for its arms and legs which were armored and ended in razor sharp claws and appeared to be its sole defense.

"Disgusting." Laura growled as the demon's jaw inhinged to allow for the beast to open it wide before it hissed its laughter at them. The barrier of locusts closed in immediately which kept the vampires from getting to the demon. Dracula dashed for the barrier and dodged barely out of the way before one of Abaddon's mammoth claws tore through the barrier in an attempt to snap him in two from its protected area. Dracula tried to get through a few other areas but Abaddon continued to attack from his barrier as it laughed until the vampire gave up and dashed back from it. Trying another tactic he threw a wall of flames at the barrier but the many layers of locusts didn't allow for a hole to open up. It was going to take far more to cause a split in the wall of insects.

"Abaddon's true form is soft and he must cower behind his locusts to keep himself safe. If we focus our strength on it perhaps it will break away enough to be entered." Laura announced as she stepped up beside Dracula, her fingers twitching at her side. Dracula flicked his crimson eyes to the girl before flicking them back to the pulsing black wall of locusts, his hands already glowing with red and blue pulsing auras. Laura broke away from him and focused her entire energy on lighting up the barrier that gave a cry of anguish at the attack and Dracula released a mixed hail of revolving fire and ice projectiles that melted the screaming pests beneath their heat and frost. Under the insistent attacks from Dracula and Laura the barrier eventually began to weaken until a fracture appeared in the curtain of locusts.

Taking the chance Dracula dashed forward and through the opening, dodging the slash of Abaddon's claw that he knew would be waiting for him. He immediately set fire to the demon that began to cry out, flailing its claw arms around and opening its too large frothy mouth in quick succession. Taking the moment Dracula grabbed one of the demon's long arms and with all his strength he pulled on the limb, smirking as he heard the flesh that united it with Abaddon's body begin to tear until it ripped away with an eruption of black blood. Abaddon scuttled away from Dracula as it screamed its anger and pain, lashing out with his last arm to keep the vampire back.

Dracula had no intention of letting the beast flee and rushed at the retreating creature as he swung the armored razor sharp claw he had torn away, the claw tearing into and through the creature's soft neck to completely sever its head. The oculus on the wall began to fracture as the demon's head hit the ground with a disgusting sound and bounced out into the grass as Dracula tossed the dead arm away. He walked through the dying locusts that were raining down upon him as he passed through their loose cloud, the pests also doomed to die without their master to animate them. Laura nodded her approval as Dracula approached her, her eyes flicking to the oculus just as the mirror's glass shattered into a spray of blood.

"Excellent work, Gabriel. You have bested the Keepers of Avaritia and Limbus and dealt a strong blow to Lucifer. Your actions will not go unnoticed by him." Laura praised him, putting her hands on her hips as she looked up at the blood stained vampire. Dracula made a gruff sound, walking over to Abaddon's severed head that still twitched and wailed and stomped his foot down hard on it. He sneered as it wailed louder and applied more force to the dead head until it caved in beneath his foot in a splash of blood and gore. Turning he walked past Laura as the castle around them began to rumble in its own death throes. "I did not defeat them alone." He said over his shoulder to Laura, his simple way of thanking her, of this the girl was certain.

She knew Dracula would have bested them alone but it gave her some pride to know she had helped and that he had allowed her to. Chuckling to herself Laura followed quickly after the vampire as the castle began to crack away as it fell back into the Hells, dashing and spiriting themselves up to the higher level where they escaped through a demolished wall likely caused by Nephilim in his earlier rages. As they spirited themselves away from the caving sanctuary of plant life Dracula heard Laura address him with her thoughts.

'We will be heading to the next wraith castle in the South, Gabriel. The 'Rock Castle' as it was. We'll see if its namesake reveals what it has in store, much like the Plant castle did.'

The girl's voice chuckled. The vampires made the long and grueling journey toward their next destination and after crossing over the small world below they eventually arrived at a structure that was not a castle at all but rather a rising black jagged mountain that featured large rock spikes and glimpse of a weaving dark river all throughout it. Dracula and Laura touched down and whisked themselves inside a large cave opening in its center before becoming their tangible forms once more.

Walking just a short ways into the dank system the two vampires found themselves at a section of the wide winding black river. They both watched clusters of raging lost souls caught in its currents throw themselves against each other and literally tear each other apart in their anger. "This must be the impression of the river Styx." Laura mused, tilting her head as a man sunk his teeth into another man's neck and began shaking his head like a rabid dog. "The wrathful are damned to take out their aggressions upon each other forever more in their containment within the ring of Ira. And I bet if we look close enough…" Laura approached the muddy edge of the river and gave a sound of approval when a hand pushed through the dark wet silt to reach desperately for her, "…there are others that drown and gurgle beneath the weight of the river's mud which we will never even see..." Laura smirked as she turned to look back at Dracula. "Perhaps you should temper you anger lest you wish to wind up in this black river?" The girl teased as she backed away from the mud and the reaching hands.

Dracula narrowed his eyes at the child as she giggled and nodded her head for him to follow her. They walked along the river for a while, the wavering cries of the wrathful spirits echoing throughout the system of caves as they did. The vampires came to a natural bridge that crossed the river and started across it but the dark lord startled as a lost soul he had not even noticed grabbed onto him. He looked down at the dark shivering woman who looked nearly faded from existence itself, her body almost completely transparent. Dracula jerked his boot free from the grasping woman.

"The furies! The furies! You must beware the petrifying stare of the furies!" The woman shrieked madly, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and tearing it free as she cackled and cried in her torment. Dracula ignored the raving spirit and walked up to the waiting Laura, pushing past her to take the lead in their exploration of the grotto ahead. The vampire just started to round a corner into another twisted section of the system when he paused and straightened his back at a familiar flare of darkness that was engulfed in the shadows just a short ways away. Turning toward the writhing darkness Dracula was surprised when a familiar twitching reedy pale form drug itself from the shadows, the girl hissing at the scent of his blood. The vampire watched the lanky girl jerk awkwardly as she pressed herself to her feet and roll her head to look at him with pale eyes through her twisted weave of dark hair.

"Medusa…" Dracula acknowledged the shivering girl, watching as Stheno and Euryale crept from the darkness and crawled their way up Medusa's side, grasping at their sister as they pulled themselves up her body and to their feet. "…Stheno and Euryale. You live." Dracula simply stated, regarding the Old Gods as they twitched and looked at him in the eerie way they were so skilled at.

"Master…" Medusa purred, her head twisting nearly to an unnatural angle as she smiled widely at him, her white eyes widening in some twisted form of glee, "You live… so glad you live. But we… we do not live. We have been trapped within Hell since you killed us… rightfully killed us for challenging you." The gorgon admitted, looking away in shame knowing she had been the one that had been taken by the corruption of the blood first.

"We are sorry for what we tried to do to you, Master…" Stheno added, twisting her overly thin fingers into Medusa's hand to hold her sisters hand to try and comfort her, "We did not wish to do it but the blood. The blood… you understand?"

"We could not resist the blood, Prince of Darkness." Euryale added as she nuzzled into Medusa's neck and wrapped her arms around the somber girl, "It would not let us resist. But we are so sorry and wish to come back to you… We miss our pretty damned lair and we miss serving you…" The gorgon sister admitted in her raspy voice, dipping her head so that her tangled hair fell to cover her face from Dracula's piercing red eyes.

Dracula narrowed his eyes at the twitching gorgon sisters that hung tightly to one another, thinking over the girl's desire to come back to him from even the bowels of Hell. He was pleased to know their loyalty to him ran deep. It was this steadfast loyalty to him that had staid his hand from casting them out from their continued residence within his domain after his castle had dipped into the depths of the earth where these dark Old Gods had been skulking about for thousands of years among the rocks and magma away from the light of the sun. Their faithfulness and wisdom in the past had been an invaluable asset and it made his decision that much easier.

"I will receive you back with open arms." Dracula said to the girls, noting the twisted grins of bliss that pulled on the girl's faces as they looked up at him, "…but if you dare rise against me for any other reason I will throw you back into this river of Hell and ensure you stay buried within its mud out of my sights forever." The vampire lord chided darkly, narrowing his eyes at the girls who shook their heads wildly to send their tangled hair whipping around their bodies.

"No! Never! We will always be your devoted servants and we thank you from the deepest part of our dark hearts." The gorgons rasped in union, dropping to their knees as Dracula approached them. The vampire gave a thoughtful sound and carefully severed the invisible bonds that tethered the gorgons to this ring of Hell, finding some amusement when he could hear a far away snarl echo through the caverns that must have belonged to one of the Keepers who had taken his servants for their own. How foolish…. The demon could not take what was his to begin with and keep it as their pet.

Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale all gave raspy sounds of relief and smiled up at Dracula as he stepped away. "Thank you, Master…" Medusa hissed, bowing down until her head touched the floor. Her sisters did the same. "We will wait for your welcoming presence back at our eternal home…" Dracula watched the girls hair twist around them, the dark cocoons of hair dissolving into writhing darkness until nothing but the shadows of the cave remained where they once were.

"Former servants of yours?" Laura's childish voice asked. Dracula turned to face the child noticing the girl was leaning against the cave wall and looking at him expectantly. "Eternal servants." Dracula corrected approaching the girl as she pushed away from the wall. Laura chuckled and immediately danced through the darkness of the cave ahead of Dracula, not waiting for him to catch up. The vampire started to follow after her but paused when he glimpsed something white out of the corner of his eye.

Turning Dracula caught sight of something disappearing around a nearby corner. His brow furrowed at the unexpected sight and instead of following after his little sire he found himself going toward where the white tail had disappeared. As he rounded the corner he felt his body tense up at the sight of a white wolf – Alucard's white wolf form he'd followed into his dreams during the eternal night – standing regally in front of him. The wolf's yellow eyes regarded him calmly and its tongue lolled out of its mouth as it stared. The wolf yelped at him and turned and started to walk further into the caves, clearly wanting him to follow

Dracula's lips formed a tight line at the sight. Surely this was some form of trickery… Alucard could not be here. Could he? It could be a trap he realized but his child had been known of astral projection before… perhaps it was real. Still not entirely sure of what he was seeing Dracula's feet began to move toward where the white wolf was slowly walking as it waited for him to catch up. The wolf began to trot faster when it noticed him following, leading him further into the depths of the dank dripping cave system. Dracula did not know to where this visage of his son's inner wolf was leading him, or if it was even wise, but he would follow. If anything it was soothing to see some part of Alucard standing so close…

The white wolf led him out through a series of fiercely windblown paths that lay outside the caverns and the vampire took note of several packs of white wolves that weaved through the area, snarling and snapping at him. These wolves were unlike the one he followed though, their fur was much coarser and darker in shade and their eyes lacked the intelligence of his guide. The visage of Alucard's wolf snarled deeply at the other wolves causing them all to scatter into the shadows with fearful barks and they left them be.

Dracula watched the retreating wolves through his windswept hair for a moment before he began following the white wolf again. It ushered him back into another area of the caverns and he was surprised when they eventually came upon an area that opened up into a vast desert that lie somewhere in the middle of the caverns. Much like the hanging gardens back in the plant castle this pocket of another world did not seem to be a part of the caverns and opened up into its own bright blue sky. Fierce winds of an incoming storm were picking up the sands from the towering dunes and were blowing the yellowed grit violently around, making visibility next to naught. Squinting into the storm he could still just barely glimpse a slightly different phenomenon far out into the desert that took the form of a raging thunder storm and a winding cyclone circling somewhere in the far off sands.

Dracula frowned at the desert world where the wolf had led him to, wondering if his son had perhaps led him to where the other two Keepers lay waiting for him. The area was completely blocked off by a series of stalagmites that pulsed with a dark black liquid that barred him entrance. He started to approach to find a way to destroy the encrusted barrier but a bark from his guide stopped him and forced him to turn around and look at the wolf.

The beast sat at a near indiscernible doorway that was set into the cavern wall he had not noticed when he was led here, apparently having just walked by it. The wolf yelped at him again and stood up and walked into the room. Curious, Dracula followed after the wolf and stepped inside the room and was surprised to find a room comprised of nothing but mirrors all around; the ceiling, walls, and floor. The vampire walked to the center of the glittering room and twisted his neck around to look at the interesting but lovely room. What was this place used for and why was it here in this cavern?

The white wolf rubbing against his legs broke his thoughts and he looked down at the panting wolf, a thin smile pulling at his lips at the pleased looking apparition of his son's other half. He bent down and wrapped an arm around the large wolf as he patted its chest and scratched its ears. The beast absolutely purred with the attention, its long pink tongue flopping out of its mouth before it licked at Dracula's face. Dracula chuckled at the visage of his son's wolf, enjoying this moment as if he were patting the coat of his real son's wolf form.

"You wanted me to follow you here." He mused as he looked around the room. "Why would you want me to come here, boy?" The wolf cocked its head at him, its golden animal eyes betraying no answer. Dracula snorted and started to rub the wolf's choppy white fur but at once the wolf gave a terrified yelp and dashed out of the room. The vampire's eyebrows knit together at the odd reaction and he stood up with the intention of following but a panel of glass rose from the floor and locked him in the room of mirrors. Dracula narrowed his eyes at the new development and he wondered if one of the Keepers was behind his but he quickly found out that was not quite the case.

" _Gabriel… I'm so glad you could come."_

Dracula's lips twisted into a fierce snarl at the voice of Satan dancing through the air. He twisted wildly around in place but saw no sign of the fallen angel, just the feel of the dark aura the man put off and his laughter echoing around him.

" _Now, Now. Calm down. I brought you here because I wanted to show you something most wonderful… I know you'll enjoy it just as much as I…"_

One of the large mirrors suddenly flared to life, momentarily blinding Dracula and causing him to raise a hand to cover his eyes. When he lowered his hand his eyes widened at the mirror that now served as some sort of window that showed the person he was so desperate to have back in the safety of his arms. He rushed over to the mirror and crushed himself against the cool glass, beating harshly on it to try and get the attention of the other person just beyond the glass.

"Trevor!?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Daemonicus Mageddo is Latin for Demonic Megiddo. Kind of obvious though. How couldn't I find a way to incorporate Demonic Meggido into Dracula's repertoire of spells?
> 
> *The twin headed skeletal creature, the Angel Mummy, was the intended boss for the Plant Castle in Castlevania 2: Belmont's revenge, but apparently someone screwed up in the development and put it as the boss for the Cloud Castle instead. I wanted to reflect where it was meant to go, so in the Plant Castle it goes in this fic but who besides me would know any different? Anyways I wanted to somehow incorporate the original bosses from the castles in CV: Belmont's revenge into this fic's castles because, y'know, mad respect and all.
> 
> Haha oh yeah…I totally made a reference to the Lord of the Rings with the ring Laura picked up for Cullen. You can probably expect a few more… but if I recall Symphony of the Night's Ring of Varda was an allusion to it being the one ring, so in a way it's a reference to that game too. ;)
> 
> Listen…I liked the gorgon sisters and was totally sad that they had to die because of the corrupt blood but thank Dante's Inferno I was able to weave their twisted sister butts right back into Dracula's service. Freaking awesome.


	28. Temptation of the Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha... prepare to hate me. ;)

Alucard toed the line of the black glittering lake of Cocytus and leaned over to look into the ice that covered this portion of the endless winding river. He squinted his eyes as the snow storm that raged perpetually in Satan's ring of Hell kicked up more force, pelting him with frigid ice and snow as it blew his cloak and hair chaotically around him. Shaking his head and holding his hair back he tried to ignore the strong storm to try and look deeper into the nearly hypnotic frozen river. He could see little below the frozen river which prompted him to lean further down to the icy surface but he rose back quickly when a hand began to beat on the frozen river from the other side. Alucard watched with a sense of fearful awe as a familiar face screamed at him from beneath the ice, the water completely muffling anything and everything he was yelling.

The man beat clawed hands against his icy cage, his fingers bloody and nails torn from beating against it constantly to try and free himself. Alucard found he could not suffer the horrid sight of the scared man and started to slam his metal boot into the ice to try and aid the pitiful man in escaping his eternal torment but before he could _something_ reached up and ensnared the terrified man and yanked him back away from the ice cap. Alucard dropped to his knees and peered into the ice to try and see where the man had been taken but the darkness had taken over beneath the ice again and made visibility non-existent.

" _I see you found Mathias' prideful little soul."_

Alucard turned around to face the voice of Satan, frowning deeply at the demon lord of the inferno. "I don't understand how you could treat your own children with such hate, Lucifer. Mathias surely does not deserve this fate you forced on him." The vampire snapped at Satan as he rose to his feet with enough force to cause his cloak to shift around his legs, uncaring of the possible repercussions for his words. Nothing got under his skin more than a parent treating their own children with such disregard. It was unthinkable to him to even fathom it.

Even if he could care less about what happened to the Keepers of Hell or to Satan's acolytes on earth he still did not understand how Satan could treat them so cruelly. They were still his blood. "I could never have treated Simon with anything less than love because he was my _son_. Even father has always held love for me despite everything I ever did to him." Alucard either chose to omit the final cruelty of his father or forgot it entirely in his anger at Satan's treatment of his own seed. Satan smirked at Alucard, seemingly finding amusement in the brief flaring of the young man's anger at his treatment of his children.

" _Believe me, little one; my children are nothing like you or your son. They are monsters that I gave life to but they are abysmal creatures that deserve pity from no one, not even you. My half-human spawn are pathetic and only wish to be rewarded not loved. Do not get the two desires mixed up."_ Satan glanced down to the frozen river where Mathias had once been beating desperately against the ice then back up to Alucard.

" _Mathias deserves this fate. His egotistical view, of himself being better than I, sealed his fate. It did not matter that he offered his body up for my use because he did it to garner some form of grace from me, at least that is what he assumed. He had not thought I would use it the way I did and now he has learned a harsh lesson."_

Alucard stared unhappily at Satan for his cold words for a moment before he made an undignified sigh and walked away from the frozen water and back toward the throne room. Once entering from the frozen elements, he was careful as he crossed over the sea of black material that decorated the floor, throne and even up the walls. The vampire's lips pulled into a deep frown as his long ago damaged leg started to give him twitching fits.

He was loathe to find his once barely noticeable limp had become far more visible since suffering the cruelty of Satan and was more prone to deeper aches than previously. The very thought of this possibly being permanent and just that much more of a handicap in battle was beyond souring for Alucard as he worked his hand up to his hip to massage it.

Alucard rubbed at his aching leg with a grimace as he silently cursing Satan for everything he'd gone through, stopping and easing himself into the demon lord's throne to wait for the fit to end. The vampire unbuckled his heavy boots and slid them off to set them to the side of the throne in hopes the removal of the weight might help. Glowering at Satan as the man followed him into the looming black marble throne room, he tried to ignore the man but the fallen angel had no intentions of being ignored.

Alucard stiffened as the fallen angel lowered himself to his knees in front of him and began to stroke along his hip that led into his lame leg. "Don't touch me." Alucard warned, trying to push Satan's wandering hands away from his covered hip. Satan made an amused sound in his throat at the young man's defensive actions, flicking his dark eyes up to catch Alucard's. _"Does your father's injury still hurt?"_

"Your injury." Alucard corrected him in a low tone, narrowing his eyes. "It has only been made worse by you and what you have done to me." The vampire's voice dripped of venom, remembering clearly his exhausting journey through the dark unseelie forest and the subsequent horrific abuse brought on by Satan himself. The unabashed pleasured groans of the demon lord as he'd suffered and begged him to stop still haunted him, causing Alucard to pull his dark green cloak tighter around his frame unconsciously.

Satan made a pleased sigh as he continued to rub Alucard's thigh and upper leg through his black leggings, _"You make such lovely sounds when you are hurt, little one. I wish you could hear them as I do and know the beauty of pain and suffering."_

Alucard flinched at Satan's seemingly random dark words but realized the man must have heard what he had been thinking. He tried to push Satan's hands away again with a scowl but the man caught his claws in his hands and brought them to his lips to rub against them. _"Your pain is beautiful but I would much prefer to hear the sounds you make whenever you are enjoying yourself, little one. I've seen the subdued pleasures you gave to me as 'Mathias' and the way you wantonly cried out as your former lover took you in your dreams. I wish to see you in such a state of complete abandonment beneath me. "_

Alucard's mouth trembled at Satan's gall to want such a thing from him and he refused to even acknowledge it. Instead he pulled his hand back from Satan, deciding to start a new topic that he honestly wished to know about. "Has my father managed to kill any of your abysmal children yet?" Alucard noticed the way Satan's lip twitched at his question, an obvious sign that the angel wasn't pleased. He'd come to notice the little tic being so near him and this particular one typically meant one should run to avoid his wrath.

" _Unfortunately yes. In the man's unending tirade against me he has murdered that coward Abaddon and thick-headed Nephilim, though they were weak so I expected nothing less."_

Alucard couldn't help but laugh aloud at Satan's choice of words about Abaddon, though he hadn't seen enough of the demon before his death to know of his character or how true it was. Satan's insistence of calling him a "coward" was too amusing considering the fallen angel's own showing of it in the past against his father. "I suppose he had to have inherited it from somewhere now didn't he? Did he possess someone to keep from feeling the pain of father's fury like you did with me?" Alucard spat at Satan, his lip curling into a mocking grin.

Satan narrowed his eyes at Alucard, the dark veins that ran along them straining at the action, _"Careful, Trevor, you don't need to earn yourself my heavy hand again for saying such perfidious words…"_ The fallen angel's nails began to dig into Alucard's hip in a painful warning, the sharp nails digging through the fabric and into the skin beneath to cause the vampire to wince at the biting pricks.

"… _besides it was the best course of action in possessing you. I hadn't realized how wonderful of an idea it was until I filled your lifeless supple body with my darkness and was able to see what an exquisite host you were, inside and out. Not only did I gain a powerful form to use against your father but…"_

Satan smirked as he lifted one dark veined hand up to press against Alucard's sunken chest, rubbing against it lightly as the vampire flinched from the touch and tried to scoot away. _"…I also enlisted myself a new servant. You may think yourself so unwilling but you still gave into my influence easily. You were so tormented by your inner darkness that you offered yourself up to me to rid yourself of it by any means necessary. If your father still cared for you how do you think he would feel to know you still harbor feelings of malice for him? And what of all those dark thoughts that the darkness wishes you to do? Indeed Trevor, if not for your wavering will power, you would have long ago become just like Gabriel, perhaps even worse."_

Alucard grimaced at the reminder of his ultimate surrender to the fallen angel and the reason he did so. It was true. He still heard the sing of some inner darkness that must have come from his dark blood or his subdued anger, perhaps a combination of the two. He did not know. Whatever it was it had tried to sway him for as long as he could remember into becoming something he was not, to be like the cruel creatures that vampires were by nature. To give into his anger like his father before him had done…. But to Alucard the worst part of this darkness was that, despite the distance he had come in rebuilding his relationship with his father, in more than one way as it were, he still felt such anger at him for what he forced him to become.

Alucard had forgiven his father… but his darkness had not and never would. Alucard visibly shuddered at his thoughts, knowing that he'd been able to keep his darkness at bay thus far but feared he was slipping… what sort of beast would he become if he became ensnared by his misery like his father before him had? The thought alone terrified him completely.

Satan rubbed a slow line against Alucard's chest, noticing the conflict written all over the young man's face. _"Worry not; I know how to free you from it, little one. And I will offer it to you in the near future."_ Alucard looked untrustingly at Satan but his dark eyes still held a glint of curiosity of what the fallen angel meant by 'freeing' him of his darkness. He might have asked what he was offering but Satan spoke again to silence it.

" _But speaking of inner darkness… you should have seen the way Gabriel killed my children. From the cruel way he put them down I'd swear I was seeing the path of destruction from Gabriel of Millennia ago when he was the evil tyrant 'Dracul' who laid waste to all of humanity. I wonder… is his dark half emerging after a long dormancy?"_

Alucard's brow crinkled at Satan's words about his father's darkness. He remembered very well aiding the man to break free from it ages ago as he'd gently urged him to reclaim his tattered humanity. Alucard held little influence within the man's mind but Dracula had, seemingly, been able to pull himself from most of his inner demons, though he was still privy to his dark ways just not as severely so. Nothing like the monster born of despair he had been long before. But…was it possible that his father was falling back into old ways? Any other time he would have denied it but after the recent events he could not be so sure any longer… he could still feel the phantom fingers of his father's hand wrapped tightly and mercilessly around his throat.

Picking up on Alucard's thoughts Satan smiled a secret smile as he cast a glance to his oculus just to the side of the throne. He knew his plan beyond the rings of Hell was almost at its head so he needed to snatch this moment while he could in hopes of giving his soon to be audience member a grand show. _"Your father will always be damned to his dark fate Trevor, you cannot deny this. He is falling back into his ways of old that almost make me look like a saint."_ Alucard bristled and glared at Satan, curling his lip slightly at him. "You are wrong, Lucifer. My father will not revert back to what he was. I pulled him back from that and was able to ease it. He will not make my hard work for naught."

Satan chuckled darkly at the young man's words, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at him. _"That was before child. Gabriel did not desire to be tamed of his darkness and he only kept himself in check because of you alone… but now you have fallen out of his graces completely. This fluke of him showing his dark half is not without coincidence and it shows he no longer sees you as worthy of his attentions or worthy of fighting against his own blood for."_

The vampire flinched at Satan's stabbing words and shoved past the fallen angel and his seeking hands to traverse the sea of black toward Satan's fallen angel flanked oculus. He was careful not to get caught up in the piles of cloth by his gimp leg until he stopped in front of the cursed mirror and stared into the crimson glass, avoiding his completely inhuman state that had long before shriveled the brief vitality he had taken in. The overly pale and sunken body he currently reflected was now so much more painful for him to behold after being given a glimpse of his former humanity despite the high price it had cost him to see it. Alucard tried to forget the pitiful cries of the satanic worshipper as he'd killed her but he knew he could never forget it... his broken vow would weigh heavily on him forever more.

"You're wrong. I know you are. My father would not give in so easily to either his darkness or to abandoning me. You are mistaken." Alucard announced firmly, shaking his head against Satan's words. Satan snorted and rose up elegantly from where he had remained crouched, running a finger along the black stone before lifting the hand to snap his fingers, the sound echoing in the cavernous area. At once the oculus flared to life, revealing a wavering silent image of Dracula's bygone battles against Nephilim and Abaddon.

Alucard jerked in surprise at the welcome image of his father appearing in the crimson mirror and he felt a great sense of hope and happiness at seeing his father and Laura battled the titanic Nephilim. He silently cheered his father on in his struggle against the titan but his initial joy was quickly tempered when he witnessed the familiar darkness creep into his father's eyes as he tore the gold adorned Keeper of Gluttony's head in half at the jaws. The subsequent image of Dracula standing over a fear gripped Keeper of Limbo was just as sobering for him as he watched his father painfully twisted and tear the demon's arm from its body, the same malice and want to cause suffering all of rolling from the man's body.

Alucard had haughtily told the Keepers of Hell that he'd wished their demise to be cruel and bloody but he had not meant it at this cost, no matter if they deserved it or not. This image of his father in the midst of dispatching these demons was terrifying to him. He was bearing witness to a specter of the past that had been conquered by his father, or he had thought. This was not the man who had found a shred of his humanity and had kept it alive. This was the Dracul of old that delighted in causing only torment and misery. It was a foreboding discovery for Alucard and he did not know how to react to the numbness and dread it brought.

Satan watched Alucard's reflection; finding himself pleased at the pained look that pulled on the vampire's reflected face as the bloody images faded from sight. Noticing something beyond the mirror that Alucard could not, Satan smiled as the image of a white wolf leading Dracula into a room of mirrors wavered to life. The fallen angel was going to relish this moment as he forced the man to watch him break his son's resolve. Whispering his thoughts to the snarling man he turned his full attention back to Alucard who was completely unaware of his father uselessly beating on the other side of the glass to try and get his attention.

" _Are you so sure? Don't tell me you've forgotten the cruel way Gabriel treated you the last time you saw him. Would your caring father of old have done that to you? Would he have turned so completely on you and essentially told you to your face that he cared not what happened to you?"_

Alucard's eyebrows curved and his lips twisted at Satan's words that struck a chord so deep he didn't want to admit it. He had been unable to get the man's flashing eyes and snarling lips out of his head since their falling out, perhaps even more so than his defilement by Satan's hands. Satan had broken his body and cracked his virtues but his father had broken something so much deeper that they'd formed over the years even if it was tinged with an original desire for revenge on his end. Over time he'd come to care for his father in ways he'd never thought possible and to be treated so ruthlessly by him after it all and to see him falling into his darkness again… there were so many reasons why it was worse than Satan forcing himself on him.

" _Trevor…"_ Satan whispered coming up and turning the vampire to look at him, his gold eyes looking too kindly at him, _"Your father is not coming for you. He only wishes to see me dead and that is the only reason he comes at all. It allows him to unleash the evil he has always been and always will be. You play no part in that man's actions any longer."_ Satan flicked his eyes up to the oculus, mentally sneering at the heaving angry reflection of Dracula he could clearly see standing there but Alucard was completely ignorant of.

"No…" Alucard shook his head, his hopes that Dracula would not abandon him hanging on by the barest of threads in light of everything. His _hope_ alone kept him hanging on to it. He appreciated Yoko and Julius and their compassion with every fiber of his being, if they still cared at all, but it was still dim in comparison to what he achieved from his father. He'd come to accept and appreciate the small acts of kindness and even love the man was capable of showing him and he wished not to part from it.

Alucard had long moved on from being the wraith that clung to the shadows that only looked at the world around him and stayed clear of attachments. He'd done so after losing his family and Grant. It hurt too much to lose those he cared about but he'd finally found something almost accidently that would not leave him so easily… at least he had thought it would not. He was not sure he could survive losing this as well.

" _Yes…"_ Satan rebutted, lifting Alucard's face and drinking up the fragmenting hope reflecting there, _"You cannot change your father and you should not suffer by his hand. He has abandoned you but I promise despite my ability for cruelty I would never abandon you. I told you I do not forget crimes against me and they must be chastened in kind, but who doesn't wish to lash out when they are wronged? Surely even you have done the same. But once my punishment is dealt I move on. Have I not shown you kindness since Limbo? Was I not gentle the last time I explored your frightened body?"_

"But… I did not want that..." Alucard meekly whispered. Through his hazy memory of Satan claiming him the previous time he could mainly remember forced images of his times with Grant and little of the fallen angel. All he could recall was a brief memory of far more restrained touches by Satan that had been in a far contrast from their first horrid encounter. It had been like night and day and it was frightening… perhaps most frightening because some desperate part of him, bore from the idea of lost desired love, _almost_ enjoyed the fragmented memory of Satan's touch. God, it was horrifying to know that. The serpent was getting to him but he had to resist. He had to.

Satan chuckled lightly and lifted a hand to push some of Alucard's pale hair from his face before settling his hand on the young man's cool cheek, noticing the way he started to lean into the gentle touch but stopped himself. _"But was it not wonderful? Did you not enjoy me worshipping your body just as you should worship me as your God?"_

Alucard shook his head violently enough to whip his hair madly about his face as he snarled at the fallen angel's words. Knocking the man's dark veined hand away he glared at him. "It's not right and laughs in the face of everything I've ever represented! All the atrocities you've made against my family!" Alucard shot back, his accent cracking with his rebuttal. "I-I cannot cave to kindness that is false that comes from you of all people!" Alucard stepped back from Satan until his back was flush with the mirror, dropping his head as he shook it in denial. Satan reached forward to tilt Alucard's head back up, forcing the vampire to look at him through his curtain of hair.

" _I may have started my feud with your father when I sought out the God Mask but ultimately I did not force Zobek to form the plan that ended in your mother's death. He had many different possibilities of achieving the same result but that was the one he picked, not I."_ Satan rubbed his thumb against Alucard's dark quivering lips, tracing them slowly, _"And I assure you my kindness is not false, child. Even a fallen angel possesses some of its former compassion that used to fill its very being so completely."_

Alucard curled his back and covered his face as tears threatened to spill, not wanting to listen to the golden words any longer. What if Satan spoke the truth… what if he didn't? Whose fault was it all? Was it Zobek's? Was it Satan's? Was it Dracula's? Was it God's? Was it fate itself? God, he didn't know anymore. His mind was so conflicted and clouded… He no longer knew what to think being so near this fallen angel and his ridiculously soothing and thoughtful words in light of his father's turn back to darkness. Perhaps his father had truly abandoned him if he was reverting to such darkness. He'd tempered his ways when he'd stayed with him before so why would he up and renege on his promise to not be that monster any longer now? Maybe the man truly did not see him as worthy of his attentions any longer...

Alucard gave a strained sound as Satan's temptation crept up his spine, the carefully laid seed of no one caring blossoming into a void that caused him pain he'd never wished to feel again. "N-No. Please, don't… If I truly mean so little to those that lie outside the darkness of Hell then leave me to suffer that misery alone within the shadows. I don't need pity, especially yours!" Alucard hissed angrily through his claws at Satan, refusing to look at the man. He tried to move away to escape into the furthest corner of Hell to hide himself but the fallen angel's insistent but gentle grasp stilled him and brought him into Satan's welcoming arms. Alucard felt his body shaking in the hold as his tears finally fell from the creeping feeling that he was _alone_. He had never felt so lost, confused and _desperate_ and he hated himself for feeling such things.

Satan shushed the young man as he pet his hair, the creature crying gently against him as he tried again to push him away. The fallen angel glanced to Dracula behind the mirror and was delighted to see the misery and horror at seeing his son so hurt and being consoled by him of all people. How it pleased the fallen angel to see it there.

Alucard forced an unneeded breath from his lungs as Satan held him, his halfhearted attempts to push him away stopping altogether. "Why do you even care? You have nothing to gain by claiming me in this way if my father truly does not care." He whispered bitterly as he pulled back to look at Satan with exhausted eyes. "Your games are tiring and they wear on me horribly. Please stop torturing me, Lucifer. I beg of you, let me suffer my misery alone and enjoy that you've finally broken me into this weak miserable creature I am now. Even my father would be horrified to see it. Is that not enough for you?" Alucard pleaded his begging reaching his dull eyes as he tried again to push past the demon lord with as much success as before.

Satan smiled and nuzzled against Alucard's hair as he whispered into the covered ear there. _"I would not have you suffer alone. I know what it's like to be cast aside and forgotten. I know your pain. I may be the cruel lord of Hell but even I still have a heart and know a kindred spirit when I see one. I have only understanding and love to offer you."_

Alucard found his resolve collapsing against Satan's bewitching temptation. The serpent was offering him the forbidden fruit from the just as forbidden tree and he was so close to taking it, finding himself desperately wanting to have something in the absence of anything. The vampire warily watched Satan pull back from his hair, the man taking his chin in hand as he leaned forward until their lips were just touching. " _Give your God his desired adoration and he'll give you what grain of love he has left, little one."_

Alucard shut his eyes and tensed slightly as Satan pressed their lips together wanting terribly to fight against it. The perversity alone of giving in to this… this _man_. It went beyond the realm of wrong and straight into _absurdity_. There was little worse than this… or was there? What of his intentions with the man that was his flesh and blood father? Which of these two scenarios – lusting for one's father or giving into the master of the inferno - was the greater sin to behold?

Alucard knew he was not without immorality in the least so perhaps he should simply accept this fate… Accept Satan's horribly gentle offer of affection that came at the cost of being worshipped above all others. Without the hope of his father's affection he could no longer even seem to find the barest of strength to fight against it. He needed something to ground him in this singular time when he was so lost. Even _this_.

Giving in to the desire, Alucard allowed himself to melt into the welcoming affable action as the fallen angel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Sighing brokenly into the man's mouth he dug his nails into Satan's dark lined shoulders and returned the kiss unsurely before his want for affection kicked in and had him pushing desperately back against the fallen angel, opening his mouth wider against him to allow complete access.

Satan groaned his approval of the ferocious want of the other as he tasted his willing captive's mouth, taking a moment to enjoy his triumph over the still horrified Dracula at seeing his son cave into his arms and welcome him completely. The fallen angel wanted to chuckle as Dracula fell to his knees in defeat at what was happening. Satan finally got what he wanted and now he could reap the rewards of his careful labors.

Alucard allowed Satan to lead him away from the oculus and back toward the mess of dark material that all of encased Hell's throne until they were in the midst of it. The demon lord gave his willing servant's lips one final flick with his tongue before he lightly pushed the vampire to his knees before him, taking the time to admire the pale creature at his feet and the complete pleasure it brought to see it. Settled against the dark drapery and folds of his equally dark cloak, Alucard was completely at his beck and call. It was absolutely delectable to Satan and he would never tire of seeing this, let alone the horrors it would cause Dracula, and he would ensure he saw it often. The sight of Alucard's winced dark eyes that reflected his willingness but also his uncertainty of what he should do just made it so much better.

Alucard felt himself wanting to shy from the sharp stare of the other, always finding it beyond penetrating. It felt as if the man was looking not just at him but into him… which knowing Satan he was. Lowering his eyes from the silent unmoving man Alucard looked into the thick ever moving and shifting aura that encased the man, the darkness licking and chilling his skin from being so close. Perhaps Satan was simply waiting for him to do what he'd made clear he'd wanted from him in return for his love... Reaching his right red stained claw up into the darkness he started to blindly feel for the fallen angel's pelvis but he froze when Satan lightly grabbed the hand. He looked up in confusion at the other's action. He'd assumed he was supposed to…

" _No… there is no need for you to worship me this way. Not now at least."_ Satan replied to the unspoken question, rubbing his thumb along Alucard's wrist that bore his mark as he lowered himself down to his knees with the young man, his wings fluttering to disturb the material underfoot. _"I should like to see your needs met first."_ Alucard didn't object as Satan slid his hands over his shoulders and beneath the material of his cloak to brush it aside, pulling it away as he twisted his arms free from the gilded covering. Satan 'hmm'd appreciatively as he pulled the gold embroidered garment away and let it drop from his hands.

Satan stroked Alucard's bared red stained shoulders that ran into equally red stained arms and claws as he mused aloud. _"Your body is similarly marked to that of Legion… and I must say I enjoy this sight every time I see it. The stains of blood look wonderful against your pale skin."_ Alucard shifted uncomfortably beneath the compliment and brought one claw up to scratch at the stains he'd long ago received from the Reaver's blood in Dracula's castle. He startled as Satan reached over and grabbed the compulsively scratching hand and brought it up to stroke the overly slender claws there. _"Your claws are strong child, but still so delicate to behold. This 'Reaver' bestowed upon you a great gift."_

Alucard sighed at the reminder of his inhuman form and pulled his equally inhuman claws from Satan's grasp. "I don't consider them gifts." He started to shove his hand into the black cloth, not wishing to see the slender talons anymore than he wished to see his reflection, but Satan grasped the hand again and brought it to his lips to kiss along his knuckles. Having so much attention given to his twisted form of a hand Alucard felt embarrassment creep up his spine. Why did Satan have to make such a show of appreciating his faults where others had always, rightfully so, been so horrified?

" _You are too hard upon yourself… you have nothing to be ashamed of regarding your rebirth. From your place beneath me I will show you to welcome these changes that make you so much more beautiful than you ever were as a mortal, little one."_ Satan pushed aside some of Alucard's hair with a hand, settling it at the base of the vampire's neck to bring him in for another insistent kiss. Alucard pushed into it, returning it eagerly as he let the fallen angel's praise of his body sink in despite his differing of opinion, enjoying the idea of someone besides his father accepting his faults so completely. He might not view himself as a lovely creature but Satan's words fed into his desire for acceptance and brought him so much deeper into accepting the man's affections.

Satan pushed Alucard all the way back into the plush covered floor as he coaxed the other's tongue into his mouth to suck and nip gently at, relishing in the content sounds it earned him. Giving into the moment, Alucard slid his hand up to Satan's dark hair to thread his fingers through as he allowed the man to thoroughly claim his mouth as undefined sounds escaped his throat. He started to pull Satan closer but he tensed and choked on his moans when the man began to pull at his threaded trousers, the ripe memory of Limbo coming back full force at the feel of the man's hands pulling at them.

Breaking away from Satan, Alucard stared with pupils dominated by the dark of his eyes at him with his pleas on the tip of his tongue, fearful that his mysteriously replaced trousers would wind up like the first set. He started to utter his fears but the fallen angel pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

" _Shhh…"_ Satan soothed with a smile, _"This will not be like Limbo, little one. I promise, you will only know the pleasures I offer now and I will show them to you eagerly."_ Alucard shut his eyes with a shiver as he forced the events of Limbo from conscious thought while the fallen angel loosened his garment's ties and pulled them free of his body to leave him completely exposed. He did not notice the way Satan sneered at the oculus in triumph to his father that he did not realize was watching. Alucard gasped as Satan threaded a hand into his hair before he dove at him and sealed their lips in a forceful hungry kiss, the man's lips betraying his overwhelming lusts for the situation that he kept carefully hidden behind his otherwise calm demeanor.

The vampire returned the aggressive kiss as much as he was allowed, groaning against the man's lips. _"Why you think yourself so grotesque I'll never know, little one."_ Satan whispered against his lips, flicking his tongue along the vampire's bottom lip as he leaned back to regard him and trace a splinter of cracks that marred his ash colored cheek.

Alucard's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down, shaking his head at Satan's words that he did not agree with but welcomed all the same. "You speak often of my beauty but I will never see it, Lucifer. You surely have become too used to the beasts of Hell to know what true beauty is." He rebutted, his accent dripping of self-hate for what he had become. Satan gave a low chuckle and lifted Alucard's face back up so that their eyes were forced to meet again. _"Do you think that? Child, I may have fallen from my graces an eternity ago but I was once the most beautiful of my father's creations and in some ways still am. I was the King of the Angels and as such I think I would know something that is beauteous when I see it."_

Alucard shook his head and started to voice his countering opinion again but Satan would have no more of it having stated his word that was his unchallengeable command. _"Your opinion is as sufferable as you are lovely. Now, no more."_ Satan ordered him, silencing the rebuttal that was dancing on Alucard's lips. Once the vampire was silenced the fallen angel settled himself on top of the creature and pressed his lips to the raised scar in the shape of a jagged cross there. The ancient wound, still baring pain from the vicious strike that made it eons ago, caused Alucard to make a strangled sound beneath him and wrap his quivering arms around Satan to dig his claws into his back. "D-Don't." Alucard whispered as he wriggled beneath the man to break the contact, disliking his scar to be touched. "You can do whatever you wish with me but I would have you not touch that scar."

Satan chuckled darkly, flicking his eyes up to the wavering amber eyes of Alucard, _"You shall not tell me if I can or cannot touch it, little one. You are mine now. With my love comes my call for servitude for I am your God."_ Satan looked back to the scar and pressed his lips against it, his next words becoming slightly muffled, _"I am unsurprised this scar is a sensitive area for you… You have terrible memories tied to this eternal scar your father gave you when he murdered you, now allow me to give you new ones."_

Alucard made an indignant sound at having his request denied and flung his head back into the plush cloth beneath him. He bit his lip as Satan flicked his tongue out to trace the raised mark before sealing his lips around it to suck hard against the arresting flesh. Alucard winced at the sensation, bucking against the man and growling gently as Satan thoroughly marred the flesh over top the scar with his mouth and teeth. The pleasure of Satan's too skilled mouth clouded the sensation of stinging pain that was brought by touching this eternal remnant of intense pain caused by his combat cross impaling him in life to force his early death.

Satan sighed around his carefully made mark and laid his hands on Alucard's chest to lightly dig his sharp nails into. _"I should stab you through the heart and stake my claim over top of this scar."_ Satan possessively admitted as he nipped against the bruising and broken skin he had caused.

Alucard shivered at the disturbing wish of Satan, finding the man's desire to claim everything for his own ran very deep. Frightfully so. But the offhand remark was forgotten as the fallen angel dragged his nails down his chest as he sucked and licked along his recessed midsection. Alucard reacted intensely to the attentions, groaning and arching to the pleasing feeling of having his individual sensitive area so thoroughly ravished. From the way Satan was teasing the area he realized the man must have remembered it from when he'd bedded him as 'Mathias' or perhaps even from seeing his memories with Grant.

" _I told you I would not forget how you like this…"_ Satan mumbled against his skin, answering Alucard's mental monologue before nipping along his navel. Alucard purred his approval and pressed his back up off the ground to meet Satan's roving lips and tongue, enjoying the ministrations as he twisted a hand into the cloths around them. The fallen angel ravaged him for a while longer, nipping a final time at the top of Alucard's navel to break the skin and lick the bloody reward before weaving his way up to the vampire's neck to give the same attention. Alucard growled deep in his chest as Satan bit into his responsive skin there, twisting his head to give the man full access to suck at the stray blood that came to the surface. Arching as he made strangled pleased sounds, Alucard let himself become entangled in the pleasured sensations to a point of almost missing when the man asked him a demanding question.

" _Who is the only one that loves you, Trevor?"_

Alucard breathed harshly as he tried to collect his thoughts to answer. No one. Not anymore. No… not now. Satan was proving his answer to him wasn't he? Real love. False love. It did not matter. It was for him and he needed to respond in kind, feeling that now it must be true in some form or another. No man since Grant had worshipped his body to this extent… "L-Lucifer." He rasped beneath the fallen angel's mouth sucking on his neck too gently to be true. His thick accent forming Satan's name earned him a guttural groan from the other and elsewhere in the world it caused a room of mirrors to be shattered by his wrathful father.

Unknowing of Dracula's witnessing of his seduction by Satan, Alucard was equally in the dark of what spurred Satan to seize his mouth in a bloody dominating kiss that claimed him as some twisted part of his spoils of war. Gasping at the painful action that was similar to Limbo he forced himself not to retreat from it. Satan finally broke the severe kiss with a hiss, leaning up to observe the heaving form below him as he clicked his tongue. _"Such an enchanting creature you are, Trevor. Your father was a fool to throw you away."_

Alucard looked away at the mention of his father. He did not wish to think of him or speak of him…not any longer. Not after his apparent betrayal. As it where, if his father did not already despise him then he would thoroughly once he found out about his loss of value from being assaulted by Satan. His father could never see past that… or to his giving in completely to his enemy. There was no going back for him, one way or the other, was there? He had made his bed and now he must lie in it.

Alucard was unaware how much his inner conflict pleased Satan to hear it. The only thing he was aware of was when the fallen angel slid a hand down his body and started to press at his arousal. Alucard's thoughts scattered and he made a strangled sound as he pulled away from Satan's touch. Snaking one hand down he pulled Satan's hand away from his hips and shook his head at him, staring into Satan's dark eyes as the man lifted a curious eyebrow at him.

"There's no need Lucifer…" He trailed off momentarily, looking back and forth in quick succession as he settled on what he did want or what he used to want with Grant, though perhaps not as eagerly accepting of it. He was not the lusty young boy or young man he used to be or able to take the wear and tear of it so easily but he still felt the pangs for it just as much as his feral side wished for the carnal attentions it was receiving now. Clearing his throat Alucard voiced a phrase that mirrored his phrase from his dream of his final time with Grant. "...you know what I like."

Satan stared at him for a moment with an unreadable face. Alucard shifted under the unwavering look, wondering if perhaps he'd made an unwise decision to stop the man but the thought fled whenever Satan chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the center of his forehead. _"You are eager despite your trepidations of the act...I like that. Not to mention I find myself blessed with such a wonderful little servant that offers himself so humbly to me as I have tasked myself with worshipping his beautiful dark body for his pleasure alone. I accept your desire, little one."_ Satan leaned back and Alucard started to shift to his stomach but he was stopped by the other. Looking in mild puzzlement at Satan he was unsure why he had stopped him.

The fallen angel's lips pulled into a smirk at the whisps of thoughts he gleamed from the other and shook his head as he stared at Alucard with eyes that glowed bright in the darkness surrounding them. _"No, I wish to see your face so that I can enjoy the looks of ecstasy I know I will find there during this."_ Alucard allowed himself to be pushed back to the ground as Satan ripped one of the black drapes free from his throne, giving him a secret smile as he balled the material up in his hands. Alucard watched curiously as Satan lifted his hand to reveal the cloth was replaced by a black marble mortar, finding some amusement in the little trick. Satan settled it in a cluster of fabric and dipped his fingers within the slick contents of the bowel which Alucard briefly wondered if it were blood as he leaned up to try and see it. Considering the man in question it honestly would not surprise him.

Satan chuckled at Alucard's thoughts and smiled lightly at the curious man _. "Blood is messy, little one. As much as I like the contrast of the crimson against your pale flesh it does not serve as a good anointment for this particular purpose."_ Alucard chewed this bottom lip, his thoughts straying to Limbo and the "anointment" that was used there but he banished the memory of his punishment, refusing to think of it now. Satan had moved on from it… perhaps he should attempt to as well. Alucard settled himself back into the covered floor as Satan's slick coated fingers disappeared into the swirls of his darkness to prepare himself, prompting a rather random thought to plague Alucard's mind that forced his tongue to ask before he could stop it.

"Your darkness… do you not have the ability to banish it from your form?" Satan looked up and furrowed his brow at the thoughtful question he'd not been expecting from the other, his lip twitching lightly as he remembered a far distant memory. _"That is an interesting question… but to answer it, no, I do not. Even in my previous incarnation you faced atop Leviathan I possessed it, the darkness replaced the parts of my body that my children had ripped from me during their treachery. This aura of darkness is as much a part of me as your blood stained arms are a part of you now. It has been with me when I woke up from being cast out of the bowels of the Tree of Life and it will be forever more."_

A smile tugged at Satan's lips as he looked at the apparently overly curious Alucard. _"I never thought you to be quite this inquisitive, little one. I find it charming."_ The fallen angel purred at the vampire causing the young man to hunch slightly at the intense gold eyes of the man as he muttered a reply. "I was a curious man in life… it was tempered by my impulsiveness though. Perhaps if I had not given into impulse and focused on my curiosity I would not have ended up challenging…" Alucard cut off with a grimace at the sobering thought of his father, dropping the end of the sentence before he let it slip out, "…I'm not as impulsive as I once was."

" _Don't think about him. Think only of me."_ Satan chided mildly as he tasked himself with slicking Alucard's entrance with the salve, thoroughly enjoying the way Alucard arched lightly as he bit his bottom lip at the gentle touch that reminded the vampire too much of Grant. In some ways Alucard could almost pretend it was Grant touching him but it wasn't… at all. The man was dead and gone and he was currently about to engage in nefarious activities with the one person he'd never thought he would and certainly not willingly. Oh, how far he had fallen.

Would he regret this decision? Did he have it in him to bother with regretting it now? The overly soothing hands of Satan were lulling him further into his comfort and accepting of his desperate choice. It was pleasing to feel some sort of connection with someone when he knew he had none outside of here any longer. Those bonds were severed… Perhaps this was meant to be his penance for so many bad choices he'd made throughout his long life. For what he did to Grant and Sypha alone he deserved this. It had been cruel to make them both vie for his attentions as he sat torn between them; His charming lost love he had been so in love with? Or his wonderful wife and mother of his son?

Alucard's brooding stopped when Satan's fingers found the sensitive spot inside his body and he bucked and sighed brokenly at it being touched. Satan made an amused sound in his throat and teased it some more just so he could enjoy the reactions it garnered from Alucard before retracting his fingers to settle himself at the small opening. Satan groaned deeply and flapped his wings as he pushed inside Alucard's willing body, a little quicker than the vampire wished he would. He was definitely not used to this act as he was in life and for his part he tried to choke back his strangled sounds that were a mix of heavy pain with an ounce of pleasure. Alucard could not _see_ what Satan hid behind his curtain of darkness but it certainly did not _feel_ small in the least, especially somewhere so tender to begin with. No wonder Limbo had been so horrid he soberly realized.

Satan shushed his pained groans, rubbing a hand soothingly against his stomach to calm him as he entered him until he could no longer, staying still as Alucard tried to adjust to the pain. _"Do not worry, Trevor, under my experienced hands and unquenchable lusts you will become reacquainted with the act of love until you learn to take the pleasure and the pain eagerly."_ Alucard harshly breathed unneeded breaths as Satan started to move inside of him with more force than he was ever used to. Alucard took the pain it caused in silence, allowing Satan to move inside him for an indecipherable amount of time before the sought after pleasure finally made itself known, much to his relief. Alucard couldn't help but find bitter amusement that he was better at this with Grant at the young age of _fifteen_ than he was stuck forever at the age of twenty-seven with the addition of a couple of millennia on top of it.

" _So young…"_ Satan whispered as he shoved his hips flush against Alucard's chill skin, stroking a hand down the center of Alucard's trembling torse. _"To think of you as you are now with the face of a child is…. intriguing. Why did you seek out physical lusts so young?"_

Alucard startled but quickly recovered remembering Satan's knack for always seeming to scan his thoughts. The vampire started to answer but cut off with a low moan as Satan found his favorite enigmatic area within his body and arched off the floor and shoved back to meet the man's movements. Sighing and growling out his content Alucard soaked up the sensations before trying to gather his thoughts into a cohesive string of words. "I-I was a scorned child. I suppose I was doing then what I'm doing now. I was not bothered by engaging in intimacy at that age. Grant was very gentle with me anyways, he always was." Alucard closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered his past lover and his always gentle but insistent touch that could match even Sypha's wonderful touches.

Satan flicked his tongue out to run along his lips to wet them as Alucard continued to writhe against him, taking the time to lace his fingers around the young man's arousal. _"You have always wanted someone to care for you and love you then. You are wise to look for your want in me, little one, and you will not be disappointed. However, I must say it is amusing how you have not strayed from your original desire from one life to the other."_

The vampire made an agreeable sound as he closed his eyes and focused on bucking back against Satan's forceful movements and the man's hand stroking him with purpose until it was too much and he came with a choked growl. Alucard sighed raggedly as he tried to come from the twitching and trembling after affects of his release, his thoughts straying back to Satan's comment about his singular desire that had spanned his different lives. "There are _many_ amusing things about my life I'm discovering." He sourly replied before breaking off into a breathy growl as Satan pushed harshly back into him, still not finished with his own desires.

Satan hmm'd thoughtfully as he reached down and raised Alucard up into his lap without breaking their intimate contact, wiping his hand and Alucard's stomach clean from the white that stained them with one of the cloths as he brushed some of the vampire's hair from his face with the other. Alucard fluttered his eyes open to stare briefly into Satan's eerie eyes before shifting them to the ground. Satan chuckled and turned the young man's face back so he had to look him in the eyes again, _"My eyes bother you? I've noticed you look away from me when I stare."_

Alucard snorted as he settled his claws on Satan's shoulders, tracing the black veins with a sharp claw as he nodded at the question, "Yes… even if it is the pot calling the kettle black." Satan chuckled harder at Alucard's admission and rested one hand on the back of Alucard's head as he winced his eyes to observe Alucard's golden wolf-like eyes.

" _Perhaps that's why I like you, Trevor. I've never seen golden eyes so similar to my own."_ Alucard shifted under Satan's musings finding himself uncomfortable having a similarity drawn between them no matter his decision to lay with him and accept him as his master. _"…but if it makes you feel better your eyes are not influenced by pride but perhaps by the full moon you died under."_

Alucard furrowed his brow as he considered their current topic, his thoughts inexplicably straying to Satan's dream and the seraph he once was. The vampire stared at Satan's eyes, ignoring his desire to look away from them as he leaned a little closer. Without thought of how it would affect Satan, forgetting how the man had shied from his past before, he gave his musings voice. "I saw your eyes in your dream. Your eyes were without color." Alucard frowned as he reconsidered his words. No. That wasn't right. "No… not colorless. There was color but it was like…" Alucard trailed along one of the longer creeping black veins that ran down Satan's shoulder and into his chest with a claw as he tried to think of something to compare it to, his eyes jumped left to right to observe the glimmering golden irises of the demon lord. "…like glinting crystals. There were hints of many colors and I have to admit it was rather breathtaking."

Satan stiffened slightly as Alucard spoke but the vampire didn't seem to notice, caught in his musings about the man's former life that, unknowingly to him, was making the man unusually uncomfortable. Alucard loosely wrapped his legs around the fallen angel's body as he grabbed some of Satan's hair and twisted it around his claws before continuing. "I never would have known you truly had hair so golden or wings so white if not for your dream. You were magnificent in your former splendor. Perfect even. You glowed with your God given divinity that no shadow could begin to dim."

Alucard sighed in adoration of the virtuous creature he had seen and even felt a strong attraction to within the dream. "I read some of the elder scholar's writings about the seraphim and their ethereal beauty long ago as a God loving man. I didn't think much of it and after turning from the Brotherhood even disregarded their accounts of God's seraphim being so beautiful that any creature that encountered them would feel great desire for them or want to praise them as if they were the One God himself. I now know I was wrong to discount it. When I saw you, dream or not, I wanted to offer myself to you without thought. The beauty of a seraph is without competition." Hearing parts of his past spoke of so blatantly caused minute fractures to appear in Satan's otherwise solid demeanor, his lip twitching just barely. Alucard either didn't care or looked the warning tic over, not realizing the dangerous line he was treading, so caught up in his praising and musings.

The young man shifted lightly in Satan's lap to accommodate the intimate contact he and the fallen angel were still engaged in before reaching over to run a claw along Satan's quivering wing, catching one of the dark feathers between his claws to rub and separate the black barbs gently. Staring at it he could see a shimmer of many colors amidst the black as pitch color, like some dark version of a rainbow. He found it interesting to see it now when he'd only ever seen complete darkness before. Amazing the things one could pick up on when they paid close enough attention. "Your siblings were lovely as well, far more graceful than any creature on earth."

Alucard recalled the troupe of seraphim he'd seen in the glimpse of a past long gone. There was something off about them but even they were still desirable in form and stature. "They paled in comparison to your radiance but I suppose I would offer myself to them as well if I ever encountered them." Alucard startled when he heard a deep guttural growl, looking in surprise at Satan's fractured apathetic mask that now revealed complete hate twisting the fallen angel's face. Flinching back he gave a surprised sound as Satan shoved him roughly back to the ground and started to engage in their previous carnal act, taking him far more harshly than before.

The vampire yelped as Satan fisted a hand into his hair and pulled his head back painfully to force his chin up. _"Do not mention my siblings!"_ Alucard cried out as Satan kept forcing himself harshly in and out of his body, the fallen angel completely deaf to his cries and choked gasps at the unwanted abuse.

" _Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Jehudiel, Sealtiel, Barachiel and especially Gabriel. All of them!"_ The names of the angel's dripped with the fiercest malice that any being could ever possess, such was Satan's apparent hate for them, _"Those 'Archangels' are below me and were far more corrupt than I ever was! I was the 'King of the Angels' but still I fell because of them! You will not make a mockery of me by saying you would give yourself to any of those creatures in my presence!"_ Satan hissed at him, his eyes glowing brightly with an age old anger that Alucard had yet to see, let alone face from the man in any of his encounters with him. He quickly realized in baring witness to such anger that he had never truly seen Satan angry, not even during the eternal night with his father. Whatever he had seen before was nothing more than a shadow in comparison to _this_.

Alucard started to resist against the cruel treatment but he hissed painfully when Satan back handed him for trying. _"No little one. You brought this on yourself for your careless words and you will take it_." The fallen angel growled, continuing his thrusting into the vampire in a far from gentle way as Alucard trembled and shied from the man's forceful roaming hands. Alucard discovered he'd crossed a line and he sorely wished he had not as Satan used him for it. The gentle touches were completely replaced by Satan's rough and nearly cruel touches that were reminiscent of his rape but not to the same degree but close enough it terrified him.

Alucard grasped as Satan yanked him back into his lap without breaking their contact and viciously dug his teeth into his neck to draw an overflow of blood as he bucked up into him a few more times that ended with the fallen angel stiffening and shuddering violently to signal he'd finally sated his lusts. Alucard winced as Satan tore into his neck again with his sharp canines and incisors to widen the gash there, lapping up the over flow of blood for several long moments as he held him in a painful death grip that left Satan's nails dug painfully into Alucard's back.

Not wanting to antagonize or earn worse treatment from the fallen angel Alucard simply let the heaving man drink from him as if he were the vampire and not the reverse. Long after his body was covered in the dripping gore from the wound, Alucard began to worry when the demon lord did not stop drawing his blood, the man going so long to a point where he felt his vision trying to dim from being drained too much. Groaning, Alucard scratched weakly at Satan's stomach to try and get his attention, unable to let the man go much further, no matter what sort of reaction he may garner for interrupting. A vampire would die if drained dry and he did not wish to experience that sort of painful death.

"Stop… you're taking too much." He whispered, his accent wavering from the loss of blood. He broken sound of relief when Satan released his torn neck. The fallen angel leaned back to regard him with eyes that, thankfully, were only smoldering instead of burning with rage. The vampire flinched as Satan placed his hands on either side of his head and stared at him, causing him to feel uncomfortable and worry if there was to be more discipline in his near future. _"You know what punishment is, child, and you know that was nothing of the sort. Limbo taught you that. Consider this just a mere warning about treading around my past."_

Alucard tensed as Satan brought his head forward and kissed him as gently as before without a hint of the harshness he had just shown. The fallen angel coaxed him to return it which he timidly did until Satan broke it and moved to put his lips by Alucard's ear. _"There is nothing more I despise than my siblings, not even your damn father holds a candle to what I feel for them. You would do well to remember that before you say such things about offering yourself freely to them. You are mine alone and I would not have you taint yourself so thoroughly by letting you do so, understand?"_

Alucard nodded slowly, noticing that otherwise acidic words became a touch milder by the last sentence, as if Satan, despite making it clear who he belonged to in the same sentence, were truly trying to protect him from something he did not fully understand. He did not think he would ever understand. Despite his fear of Satan at the moment he found himself curious of what could have happened to cause such anger toward the Archangels of the One God.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Alucard winced when he realized the question he had intended to stay safely within the silence of his mind was spoken verbally. He quickly shut his eyes, fully expecting to feel the sting of Satan's nails digging into his face from where they remained along his cheeks but he was startled when the fallen angel simply laughed. _"Even you know there is a source to all evil in this world, Trevor."_

Alucard let his eyes slide back open so he could see Satan again, finding himself surprised by an uncharacteristic somber look on the man's face that he blamed on his weakened eye sight. Garnering some courage bore from being so drained of his needed blood to consider further, Alucard spoke the question that he wanted to know, "You _were_ the Morning Star, Lucifer. How can one so high fall so low?"

Satan snorted at the question, looking aside for a moment before turning back to the young man in his lap. The man let one of his thumbs stray to Alucard's lip to trace the crack that ran down into it, finding pleasure in the way the young man accepted the touch and leaned into it. _"You don't know the half of my past and you should never have even seen what you did. Your accursed family wasn't even in existence when the Morning Star fell. All you need to know is that the pure light of that star is long gone and I am the shadowy husk that remains."_

Alucard observed the man who had already fallen back into his stoic demeanor, the sullen look long gone or perhaps never there. He couldn't be sure anymore but he began to wonder if there was more to Satan than he knew of. There was seemingly something well hidden behind his cruel ways that he would never have dreamed exist in the man that was meant to be the embodiment of evil. He was still that. He never would be anything but the embodiment of evil. His ways were long set into the blackest of stone, but there was a source to it that went beyond what mankind had ever written about and Alucard was curious to know what it could have been.

"Your siblings led to your fall?" Satan glowered menacingly at the vampire, his eyes narrowing in a warning as he removed his hands from Alucard's face. _"Perhaps they did or maybe it truly was just my overwhelming pride to rise above my father. Whether you are touched by darkness or not, you are still just a child of mankind and I will not speak so freely to the likes of you. Do not antagonize the serpent unless you wish to feel his cruel fangs, little one."_

Alucard knew he was treading on the thinnest of ice when it came to Satan's past and he truly needed to stop before his curiosity earned him something most unwelcome. He would not willingly seek the answer to this enigma any longer lest he wish to suffer for it by the man's cruel hand. The fallen angel's ability to fall into bouts of anger was intimidating… but he had allowed himself to tread down this dark path hadn't he? He gave into Satan and he had to take what it offered. To lay with the serpent he must learn to take the man's cruelty with his kindness.

Alucard sighed tiredly, forgetting about Satan's fall from grace for the time as he let himself lean against the man's body, finding it hard to keep himself upright with the loss of vitality from Satan's want to spill so much of his blood. The copious amounts that had run down his body were beginning to thicken and it felt horrid against his bare skin. The man surely was a vampire in some way or the source of all blood lust. He had to be. Though he was certain the exhausting nature of Satan's carnal actions with him also played some part in his fatigue.

" _A pity this could not have as ended as pleasurably as it had began but I am privy to bouts of anger if you displease me as you did, but I will make it up to you, little one. I am not an unkind master if you serve me well."_ Satan sighed as he let one hand slide around the vampire's side to rub gently at his back. _"Perhaps I can now offer you what you wanted so much that led you to my arms to begin with."_

Alucard gave a tired sound against Satan's neck, not believing his words. "I do not believe you can truly rid me of my darkness, Lucifer. You create darkness not dispel it." Satan chuckled at the bold words but did not act insulted. " _You do not know my abilities or the things that I am capable of. I can do as I said and will do so if you wish it. It's the least I can do since you have welcomed your new God so completely."_

Alucard frowned, still not believing Satan could do as he claimed. How could anyone take something so physically intangible and make it disappear? It was too good to be true. _"Do you want me to take it?"_ Satan asked again, the tone of his voice suggesting perhaps this was not an offer he would make again.

Alucard lifted his head from where he had laid it on the other to look the fallen angel in the face, trying to blink away his fuzzy vision to see the man clearer. "I am still not so easily convinced, Lucifer. And what trick is there in allowing you to relieve me of my far from tangible inner darkness?" If it were possible Alucard did not believe it did not come without some twist to the offer. Maybe even something that would leave him in a far worse way. Alucard sighed, shaking his light head, deciding he definitely did not wish to make a decision when his head felt as if it would float away.

Satan chuckled at Alucard's trepidation, reaching up to one of the many alcoves in his throne to retrieve a jagged crystal and setting it down into the linens beside him without shifting the vampire from his lap. Alucard's lips formed a tight line when he saw the dim crystal, finding it looked vaguely familiar. Where had he seen something like this before?

" _You have my word that there is no twist to this, Trevor. Why would I trick you when I have finally been able to receive you so completely? You have given into me; there is no need for trickery any longer."_

Alucard eyed the slender crystal, dully noting he could still feel the large gash in his neck bleeding as he did. Lifting a fatigue shaky hand he pressed it to the wound that was either barely healing or not healing at all. "You took far too much blood. My body cannot heal the wound in this weak state." He pointed out with some annoyance, bringing his blood covered claws back to look at. He started to wipe the blood away on one of the many wrinkled cloths but Satan stopped him and lifted the covered hand back up.

" _Don't waste your blood, little one."_ Alucard figured the insatiable creature would clean his bloody digits for him but he realized that wasn't the case when Satan pushed his hand back toward him. Not even wanting to fight him on it Alucard licked his claws free of his blood noting how Satan seemed to shiver in pleasure at seeing him do it.

"I assume that crystal of yours plays a part in this. I'm curious how it works to destroy my darkness." Alucard flicked his tongue out to clean the final stain of his blood clean from his claws, finding some pleasure in finding something that he could use against the fallen angel who was absolutely enjoying the small show. He'd been a right tease in life he mind as well be one in death. It would make him feel somewhat better of his situation knowing he might have some upper hand against Satan.

Satan smirked at the young man, perhaps finding amusement in the vampires want to have him under his thumb in some fashion, as he plucked the crystal up and began to stroke it with his thumb, _"Do you know what sort of crystal this is, Trevor?"_

Alucard shook his head as he reached out to run a finger along the drab looking formation, feeling the rough edges of it for himself. It did not feel special but he could feel some form of shadow energy radiating from it. "No, I do not. It feels like it is made of pure shadow… What is it?" Alucard looked expectantly up at Satan as the fallen angel brought it up to observe in the dim light of the throne room.

" _These little crystals grow freely within the darkest parts of your world and in the bowels of the inferno as well. Wherever there is a high concentration of shadow energy you will find them."_ Alucard furrowed his brow at the explanation, knowing he remembered learning of something that fit that description at the Brotherhood of light. What was it? The vampire tried to sift through his memories but his fatigue was hindering him exponentially.

" _I believe your kind would call them Dark Crystals."_

Alucard's ears perked at the name, remembering them now. He could recall Victor Belmont was in possession of one and had used it to lay waste to many a dark creature with the powerful shadow Demoness that inhabited his particular crystal. He'd watched the man from afar as he'd used it to summon the frightful creature during his battles and had been in awe of its destructive power as the Demoness had torn his enemies apart. "The Dark Crystals that are the prison for ensnared demons." The vampire mused as he looked the dull crystal over that Satan held. It appeared this crystal had nothing tethered to it thus nothing would be summoned if it were shattered. How curious. "What good would an empty Dark Crystal do in relieving me of my darkness?"

Satan looked away from the empty crystal and back to Alucard, lifting a hand to settle over his blood covered chest where he bore his scar from battling Dracula in life. _"This type of crystal, bore from darkness itself, is ever hungry to possess something of darkness within it and it will not stop seeking it until it has been filled, little one. Perhaps you can offer it what it desperately wishes to receive?"_

Alucard's eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he understood what Satan was telling him. "That crystal can take my darkness?" Satan nodded at the vampire, smiling at seeing the understanding fill the young man. Alucard couldn't have stopped his rushed words even if he had wanted to. "How? How do I give it to the crystal? It can have it, I wish no longer to suffer from it."

Satan's eyes glimmered just a tad darker as he rubbed against Alucard's tender scar. _"It will not come without unimaginable pain, Trevor. I drained you so close to death for a reason. You must be weak in order for the crystal to be able to draw it out… Are you sure you want to suffer your death all over again just to rid yourself of it?"_

Alucard nodded his head feverishly, not understanding the foreboding statement of reliving his death and not caring about any pain he would have to go through in order to attain this one thing he'd always wished for. "I'd do anything to be rid of it. Do whatever it takes to free me." The fallen angel looked Alucard up and down for a moment before he nodded and gently pushed the vampire flat onto his back and broke their intimate contact completely. Alucard observed Satan lift the crystal and look at it in his dark veined hands for a moment as if he were considering something before a thought that he had not previously had came to mind. An important one at that. "Lucifer… how does this work?"

Satan looked away from the dull crystal and down to the hesitant young man below him. Leaning down he held a hand forcefully against Alucard's left breast to hold him still as he lifted the crystal up, causing Alucard to flinch at the action that would lead to being impaled. He started to question his decision at seeing it, his eyes widening at the sight.

" _In order to force it from your body the crystal must penetrate the area from which your darkness sprang."_

Now he understood what Satan had meant when he said 'relive his death'. Alucard started to take back his words of agreeing to this but he cut off with a pained gasp as the fallen angel lifted the jagged point of the crystal high above his head and brought it down with horrid force to pierce his death scar. Arching and screaming out at the pain that was a vivid reminder of his death at Dracula's hands, Alucard tried to kick and shove Satan back as he attempted to wrench the crystal free from his chest.

God, the pain! Feeling such pain he'd long forgot, he no longer wished to go through with this. Feeling his death all over again was more than he could take. It was too much. The vampire's chest heaved in quick succession as he ripped desperately at Satan's hand that held the crystal but the man was not giving. He started to scream at the man but he cut off in a far more piercing wail as Satan strained to painfully force the crystal's tip further into his chest until, at last, it impaled his heart.

Even if he'd wanted to the vampire could not contain his wheezed screams and pained bloody tears at having his heart savagely torn into again through the same old path. He fought and scratched at Satan for a moment before his body at once seized and he found himself unable to move from the searing pain that had completely enveloped his entire being.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he felt something shift and cry out in sync with him but he could not pay it any attention as wrapped in his agony as he was. Alucard stared at the unmoving Satan with blood lined black eyes that swallowed his dimly glowing irises, believing in that moment he truly was going to die. This must have been the demon lord's plan all along. Bait him, seduce him, and then kill him. He'd been a fool. He'd been such a-

Alucard wailed with difficulty as Satan ripped the penetrating crystal from his chest. Taking a deep unneeded breath to fill his dead lungs that did not need it, the vampire struggled out of Satan's hands and weakly and painfully crawled as far as to the doomed exit that led out of the throne room until his body seized again. Alucard, through his pain, could hear something bore of anger, hissing and screaming and begging him to take it back as it was drawn from the furthest corners of his being.

The vampire curled in on himself as he felt the worst sickness he'd ever experienced prickle his enflamed skin and began lurching violently, choking on a thick bile that his body was forcing from his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut he choked and gasped around it and the pained tremors that it brought as he violently wretched the sickness up to splatter to the ground. Alucard's body rocked and trembled as he coughed and heaved the mucus up for several antagonizing moments until finally it reached a point there was no more to heave up. Collapsing to the ground from being entirely spent, the vampire panted harshly as he tried to gather some shred of energy to rouse himself from the horrible experience he'd just been forced through. Gaining just enough, Alucard cracked his eyes open and balked at the floor just in front of him.

The frosty rock was covered in a far creeping mucus that was twisting and writhing as it tried to move back toward him with eerie muffled cries of sadness at being expelled from him. He could just make out differing voices calling out ' _mother_ ' or ' _father_ ' or even ' _dearest_ ' being hissed from the writhing puddle, causing him to shudder at the disturbing terms. He gave a horrified sound as an oozing tentacle of his tangible inner darkness tried to reach for his mouth, clearly wanting back in the way it came out. Alucard clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the disgusting appendage to force its way sickeningly back in. He was too drained to do little else. However the sound of something clinking against the icy ground and the sound of garbled wails caused Alucard to reopen his eyes to see the Dark Crystal standing straight up in the midst of the darkness, greedily sucking the vile oozing liquid up into its tip that was embedded in the filth.

Alucard was in complete shock and awe as the crystal drug all of it up into it until there was no more, and even then the crystal did not seem satisfied. The vampire warily watched the crystal that had now lost its dull luster and instead glowed with a vivid pulsing purple light as it hovered just over the floor. He started to try and push himself away from it, still expecting some tentacle of darkness to reach out to ensnare him from where it was contained, but a hand on his back startled him.

" _I told you it would not be pleasant to be freed of your darkness."_ Satan pointed out, plucking up the glowing crystal to observe as he rubbed Alucard's back in soothing circles while the vampire tried to recover. _"You held a very powerful darkness child, I am truly surprised you have not already caved beneath its dominating influence."_ Satan mused, turning the Dark Crystal by its tip as he observed the humming crystal and seemed to listen to some unheard whisper that did not reach Alucard's ears. _"..Galamoth. Interesting. It was not happy to be separated from you."_

"I-It called me beloved and mother and father…" Alucard wheezed, curling his body tighter as his body still gave him stings of deathly pain. Satan gave a thoughtful sound and looked back to the nearly dead vampire, _"I'm not surprised. Your darkness would view you as a lover of sorts or its creator so the terms would fit its view of you."_ Satan turned the lively crystal and admired the way it shone and twinkled now that it was filled with what it only ever wanted before he spoke again. _"You may not have had a womb for it to grow in but your body contained it and nurtured it just as a mother would her unborn child until you, in some form, gave birth to this darkness. It was pained to be pulled from your body and felt a sense of loss when it was."_ Satan tilted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly at the pulsing crystal, _"Its desire not to leave you was almost sad. Like a child crying out for its parent not to abandon it."_

Alucard shivered at the comparison Satan had made for his inner darkness. "You hate children." The vampire pointed out weakly, causing the fallen angel to laugh at his clever words before rising and disappearing back into his throne room, leaving the fading creature to himself for a moment. He knew this time it was not him passing out though, he was _dying_. Alucard struggled to keep consciousness and made no move of surprise or resist when he felt himself being picked up gently and carried back into the throne room.

" _You are on death's door, Trevor."_ Satan pointed out the obvious as he settled himself into his throne with Alucard cradled in his arms, folding his wings so that they were curtained by them. Adjusting the wavering man held against his chest Satan dug a sharp nail deep into an artery in his black veined wrist. _"You must feed."_ The fallen angel beckoned, lifting his blood dripping wrist up in front of Alucard as he settled to running the other along the vampire's stomach in soothing motions as he held him.

"… _unless you wish to die. If you chose to go that path then I will not stop you. This decision I will leave in your hands."_

Alucard blinked tiredly at the fuzzy image of Satan's bleeding wrist as he lifted a trembling hand toward it, wanting to immediately sink his fangs into it to abate the horrid internal pains of being without blood… but Satan had just offered him his key to escape. Something else he had not long before wished severely for. He remembered all too well wishing for death as Satan had plucked him from the gardens of his father's castle and during his wicked punishment in Limbo and even years before as he'd tried to adjust to the shell of a man he had become. He'd desperately wished for it… and now Satan was offering it to him freely. The man was doing nothing as he lie dying against him. He could escape. He could be free. He could be released from this corpse of a body and seek out those he'd lost in the welcoming boughs of the Tree of Life within the green covered fields of Elysium. He could see Sypha and Simon… and Grant. What did he have left now to keep him here?

Alucard's hand started to fall as he found himself tempted to give up his unwanted life but he paused in lowering it. He turned his head to look at Satan's swimming visage as he contemplated giving himself true death, finding the fallen angel's face set in an emotionless mask. "You said you'd never allow me to die." Alucard's accent was breaking with the pain he felt in his slow death, his tongue scarcely wanting to work for him.

Satan nodded at his statement, his hand settling from moving so that only his thumb rubbed around the vampire's indented navel. _"I did, but I can be a merciful God as much as I am a cruel God. I can sometimes be privy to acts of odd kindness from time to time."_ The fallen angel mused as he fluttered his wings lightly, the feathers brushing against and tickling Alucard's skin. Alucard considered the man's words before he turned back to Satan's healing wrist. His vision was nearly for naught and his body was convulsing in the worst pain it had ever been, reminding him again why he'd never wished to die in such a fashion. But it was almost over… he knew he was moments from succumbing to death.

Satan started to pull his wrist back but the man was mildly startled as Alucard's claws seized it and yanked it to his mouth, tearing the nearly healed wound back open as he drank the blood that ran from the severed artery. The fallen angel smirked as the vampire's want to feed became more ravenous at the taste of the blood, growling his approval and pleasure of drinking up every last bit of blood he could force from the fallen angel's corrupted veins. Satan chuckled his approval, in so many different ways, of the turn of events as he leaned down to nuzzle the back of Alucard's head. _"I'm glad you saw things as I, little one."_

Alucard sighed as he reveled in the life giving blood that filled his screaming body and saved it from the grasp of eternal release. He did not wish to give into the call for death any longer and beyond that he no longer saw a reason to escape Satan. The fallen angel, though severe in nature, had shown him just as much kindness as he had unimaginable pain. And most of all… Satan had gone through with his offer of ridding him of his inner darkness and freeing him of its suffocating bonds.

Even now Alucard could feel the difference. It truly was gone and he'd never felt more… at peace, if not a morose peace. It was better than the fiery wrath that once joined it. There was nothing to struggle against and it was beyond wonderful. That was something he thought would only ever be an unreachable dream that he could never grasp. That alone made him feel forever indebted to Satan, of all the creatures on earth. This man. This terribly cruel man. This king of Hell that should be his enemy. This dark creature that he found some bizarre yet welcoming kinship with… Perhaps Satan truly did understand his pain of lost of love. It gave him a reason to live for something in the least. He would live, as he always had, but now he would spend his life within the welcoming shadows of Satan's dark wings instead of his father's once welcoming arms, and do whatever he could to show his gratitude for Satan's acceptance. It was his sole purpose now, wasn't it?

" _Who is your God, Trevor?"_ Satan's voice purred in Alucard's ear, the bite of teeth softly teasing the shell of his ear. Alucard groaned at both the filling blood wetting his mouth and at Satan's husky words. Releasing the bloody wrist, Alucard turned to look at Satan with eye's that glowed anew from the return of vitality and dark lips dripping with the fallen angel's blood that answered the question. "You are my God."

Satan made a pleased purr as he brought his freed hand up to twist his fingers into Alucard's hair, pulling the receptive vampire in for a kiss that was as dark as his nature. Just before he claimed the young man's mouth for his own he whispered a reply to Alucard's welcoming words.

" _Your God is so glad to hear it, little one…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dark part of my soul giggled most giddily during this chapter. Damn you Alucard, you gave in! And apparently you are rather promiscuous but at least you are no longer hindered by that pesky inner darkness, yeah? That said I assure you there will be more Dracula/Alucard... at some point. :)
> 
> Warning: Rambling about vampires and the Vampire Killer
> 
> I'm gonna point out in this AU the Vampire Killer is the sole thing that can kill Dracula but everyone else is fair game for whatever ways a vampire can die. We'll assume for fic-verse the vampire killer shards can also be used to put vampire's to sleep, ala what happened to Alucard in the beginning of the fic as well as put ol Dracula himself to sleep as happened in LoS:2. The more I thought about the Vampire Killer the more I realized it's really just no fun if EVERY immortal creature can only die by the Vampire Killer. Except Satan. He's fucking Satan. It can't be as easy as stabbing him with the Vampire Killer. Not to mention if the Vampire Killer in canon is the only weapon to be able to kill immortal beings why the hell was Cornell and Zobek killed via broken hammer handle for the former and Void Sword for the latter? I'm pretty sure I remember that correctly.
> 
> But anyways that's neither here nor there. I'm just rambling because I'm just trying to figure out how to fill plot holes that original canon has forced upon me but isn't that what AU's are for?


	29. Act II: Wrait Castle of Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I missed some typos and ridiculous run on sentences... forgive me. Anyhow Ya'll are almost caught up to the chapter I'm currently writing. Oh and you should probably go and find Astarte's stage theme from Harmony of Despair 'Hail from the Past' and just put that on repeat for this chapter just because. It's a good catchy beat anways. :)

 

Dracula's bared his teeth angrily as he watched and heard Satan tempt his child somewhere in the depths of Hell, falsely claiming Alucard meant nothing to him any longer. The vampire's body began to tingle with the force of his rage that he wished to release as Satan weaved his words carefully in his seduction. Dracula was furious at Satan but he was even more so furious at himself for attacking Alucard back at the Order of Shadows. If he'd never given into his rage at mere words, no matter how cruel, then Alucard would not be given any sort of merit to believe the serpent whispering in his ear, but now because of that the child was being swayed. And the sight of it hurt more than any flesh wound ever could.

Dracula would never turn on his son. _Ever._ And he would prove it to the boy as soon as he got him back from the angel.

Dracula pushed away from the mirror and started to turn to find a way to escape the room but he found all the mirrors were reacting the same way, reflecting Satan and Alucard to him. He glowered at the scene finding it bitter sweet to see his son but being consoled by his most hated of foes. He started to shatter the mirrors but faltered with a violent shudder as he watched Satan take Alucard and seal his lips over his child's. The sight was horrifying but what was most horrifying was Alucard returning it, _desperately_ even.

Dracula fell to his knees in horror as he watched Satan begin to touch and fondle his child in ways that he now felt only _he_ should be allowed. The snake of an angel was touching _his_ child that was only _his_. Dracula snarled deep in his throat as the mirror reflected Satan sneering toward him after he undressed his quivering child, the look all of claiming _'I told you he was mine!'_.

Dracula couldn't help but flinch as the demon defiling his horribly too willing child in an act that should not have included the angel. Roaring angrily, Dracula lashed out with his shadow whip and shattered several of the mirrors but the scene was still playing out all around him; on the walls, on the ceiling, even on the damned floor. The snake praising his son's dark beauty and his desire to mark the boy over his death scar he had unwittingly given him so many years before. It made him beyond sick to see the man touching the blight and claiming he wished to run Alucard through to mark it anew.

Watching Satan make his son gasp and moan from his horrible hands and mouth was more than he could bear witness to and the sounds of Alucard's breathy gasps echoing in the room along with Satan's groans of pleasure were worse yet. Dracula shattered more of the mirrors from his place on the floor in his wrath but he froze his actions, his hand shaking violently, at the next exchange of quiet words that echoed horribly in the ghastly room of mirrors.

" _Who is the only one that loves you, Trevor?"_

"L-Lucifer…"

The broken accent of Alucard crying the demon's name ignited a fury that was born of a mix of his paternal instincts to stop the atrocity and his feral possessiveness that had already claimed his dark child as his and none others. The fury crackled from his flesh and refused to be contained any longer. Arching his back and clutching his hands into fists Dracula screamed his anger at Satan's treachery as a chaotic mass of dark swirling blood and flame erupting from his body and smashed into the remaining mirrors, melting and incinerating every last one as his angry cries echoed around him long after his attack had subsided. His wrathful screams finally died away to leave Dracula heaving in the center of the fragmented remains of the room of mirrors, his face twisted into such a hate filled emotion that it would have stopped the heart of any that saw it.

He remained on the floor for a period longer as he went over all the horrible tortures he was going to inflict on Satan for his crimes against him and Alucard but his internal visions were scattered at the sound of Laura's shrill voice coming up behind him, the child likely drawn to him from his recent bout of fury.

"I lost you… but I see you discovered our targets location." The girl simply said, eyeing the newly opened doorway that had lay behind one of the mirrors and led into the desert beyond. She flicked her eyes down at Dracula who she could very easily see was beyond enraged. She had to fight from blanching obviously at the horrible aura he was putting off. She did not know what had caused such a reaction from the vampire lord but she knew she was not going to ask, though she had a strong suspicion of a certain fallen angel that was likely behind it.

"We should go, Gabriel." Laura whispered gently as she walked past him and into the sandy storm that raged in the wasteland beyond, the winds whipping her long braids madly in the air as she disappeared into the rising storm.

Dracula took a deep unneeded breath and rose from the floor and walked after the girl into the sand storm, trying to forget the sounds of his son moaning and panting as Satan tempted him into his arms and turned him from him completely. It would take several hundred years in the _least_ to force it from conscious thought. The sight of Alucard welcoming Satan's vile hands was enough to send him into a blind fury… but he did not blame his child. The boy was caught in a serpents nest with nothing but the golden tongued serpent itself to twist everything. Satan was solely to blame and Dracula could not wait to find the angel and rip him apart slowly for what he had done to his son…for what he was _doing_ to his son in that very moment that he dared not think of lest it send him into some miserable wrath filled insanity that he did not know if he could come back from.

Dracula jerked when he walked into Laura who had halted in front of him. Frowning, he looked up into the dark air and was surprised to find the white wolf from before lying in a sand dune just ahead beside a fragment of the river Styx. He regarded the panting creature, still not knowing what to make of the creature. It had led him to that horrid room that had clearly been a trap…but why appear again after the deed was done to lead him again? Was it going to be _another_ trap? Was this beast friend or foe? It certainly wasn't Alucard as he now unfortunately knew. Dracula narrowed his eyes dangerously at the wolf, deciding to take the bait again and if anything tear the creature apart if it did anything he suspected was going to lead them astray or hurt their cause.

"What is that?" Laura mused at the sight of the giant white wolf rising from the sand and trotting into the blinding windstorm around them. "I don't know… but let us find out." Dracula said darkly, forcing his roaring wrath down as he walked after the white wolf into the blinding winds beyond without waiting for Laura. The little girl frowned but hurried after him, staying close to her companion. Dracula snorted as he felt one of Laura's hands fist itself into his cloak, obviously she did not wish to get separated from him.

The wolf once more served as guide for Dracula, leading him deeper into the sandstorm that otherwise would have blinded the two vampires who would have been fools to tread into it. Many man and beast had become lost to the elements of the sands, wandering forever lost in the golden hills of granules, and it could very well have happened to them too. No matter how strong or eternal a creature, not even they could save themselves from such a fate without help or some intervention.

Pushing through the forceful winds, Dracula kept his glowing eyes slit as he followed the blurry white form with Laura's death hold on his cloak. In time Dracula could glimpse a shadow in the distance and as they got closer he found it to be a looming cave through the grains of sands that stuck to his eyes. The wolf seemed to have disappeared again but he knew where he was meant to go and he picked up his pace through the sand storm until he managed to get himself and Laura to the safety of the inside of the towering cave.

Once inside Laura huffed and bent at the waist as she spit out a mouthful of sand, gagging. "Why did these Keepers see fit to include a damned desert in this abysmal place?" The girl wiped her gloved hands against her pale tongue as she continued her quest to ride her body of the crevice finding sand. Dracula wiped the encrusted sand from his lips and eyes and flung it to the sand covered rock at his feet. He knew the Keepers had orchestrated the raging storm outside to try and deter them and it may well have worked if not for the oddly helpful creature that wore his son's wolf skin. Perhaps it was not an enemy but merely a pawn… No matter what its purpose that it played in this plot he couldn't help but wonder what the beast truly was.

"What better barrier than a sand storm to confuse their prey and cause them to be lost in the sands?" He flatly stated to the girl as he started walking into the cave that seemed to only have one path that led him and Laura into a far reaching room that was completely drowned by the river Styx. The vampires walked slowly into the scream filled cavern, warily eyeing an aged ferry man that was seemingly waiting for them with his long boat.

"I am Phtegyas. The mistress of the ring of Ira wished for me to escort you across the river." The man announced loudly to try and be heard over the screams and cries of the fighting spirits that filled the water around him. Laura looked at the spirit with obvious distrust, curling her lip lightly at the man who didn't seem to take any offence from her reaction. If anything he was completely unaffected by either of their dominating presences. "I care not if you come with me or not but I have no desire to disobey the mistress of Ira and earn her grievous wrath so please come." The man tried again, sighing tiredly as he stepped onto his age weathered boat and took up his oar.

Dracula was the first to move, closing the distance quickly and stepping up into the boat and looking back at Laura, the child crossing her arms as she looked incredulously at the worn ship that she wasn't even sure could stay afloat. After a moment of glaring the girl gave a loud sigh and joined Dracula on the long boat, the ferryman immediately pushing off shore and steered his vessel into the depths of the cave. The boat sailed along the winding water passage, avoiding the screaming wrath filled souls that splashed and mutilated one another within its depths until, at last, the boat hit another shore and the vampire's jumped from the vessel. Dracula heard the man quietly mutter, "Good luck" as they walked away from the ferryman and down their final single path that he knew must lead to Kraken herself.

At the end of their path they both could glimpse a brightly lit opening and they carefully approached it and stepped into the oasis they found there which was exactly that, an oasis set inside the deepest parts of this sandy realm. A large rocky pool that comprised nearly the entirety of the cavern contained the clearest coolest looking water that would have tempted any mortal to drink it after seeing so much dry earth outside. But the vampires had no want of water and had not for millennia… but it did not stop at least one of them from being tempted.

"I can't believe it but I have a desire to taste this water after seeing so much sand and murky water around." Laura mused, approaching the pool as if she were enchanted by the sight. The child stopped at the edge and started to reach for the shimmering water but Dracula's hand caught her shoulder and yanked her back from it causing her to cry out at the surprising act of the other.

"Don't." Dracula warned her, eyeing the water distrustfully. Laura turned to him and raised one elegant dark eyebrow at him. "Its water not holy water you silly creature." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Dracula plucked one of her knives from her belt before she could refuse and tossed it into the innocent looking water. The little dagger immediately began to smoke as it was melted within the acidic waters.

Laura's mouth fell open at the realization that she'd almost been like her dagger and she mentally chastised herself for being so dense as not to see the most basic of traps. She glanced to Dracula who was smirking smugly at her, "I believe you've been cooped up in that dollhouse of yours for far too long… it's been a while since you've been faced with such dangers, Laura. So far you've made a few trip ups that I wouldn't think possible from an elder such as yourself." Laura gave an indignant sound but did not reply because she knew he was utterly right.

"What a shame… I was quite hopeful the little brat would fall into my pool." Came a chuckling female's voice, the low tone echoing in the cavern. Dracula and Laura looked up to see the air further out over the pool shift and melt away to reveal an amphibious female with four arms sitting upon a rock in the center of the oasis with a large blue serpent wrapped around her. The serpent lifted its head and looked at them showing it to have a more fish like head than serpent. It narrowed its red eyes that matched its masters and hissed at their arrival, several red tentacles around its mouth bristling as it did.

Laura curled her lip into a snarl at the Keeper of Hell, spitting viciously at the woman for daring to trick her. "And you must be Kraken, the ruler of the ring of Ira! So glad we found you so that we can put you down like your brothers before you!" Laura hissed at the unaffected Keeper, the woman finding her anger highly amusing as she ran one hand along her serpent as it purred its approval of her attentions.

Kraken scoffed and shook her mix of tentacle and fin-like hair at the mention of her siblings. "Nephilim and Abaddon were weak and pathetic. They were doomed to die and I'm happy they are gone." Kraken eased herself into her pool and disappeared beneath the surface before reemerging, flicking her 'hair' back as she smirked at the vampires glaring at her. "Let us not waste time … I am rather in a hurry to have the heart of Dracula to offer up to my most gracious father. Come at me, silly vampires so that you can suffer the wrath of the Kraken!" Kraken flicked her wrist and a giant wave of the acidic water flew toward Dracula and Laura, both of which avoided the dangerous acid before it made contact with their bodies to eat away at their skin.

"Edimmu, my lovely pet! Attack these pitiful creatures and put them out of their misery!" * Kraken cackled as she dipped below the surface of the water again, reemerging elsewhere to throw more waves of acid at Dracula and Laura as her pet uncoiled itself from the rock and slid into the water to join its master. The serpent weaved through the water and began lunging its long neck out of the water to snap at Dracula and Laura as it attempted to drag them down into the deadly water while its master hung back and simply threw wave after wave of the water to further make their unlife unpleasant.

Dodging another of the serpent's attempts to snare her, Laura snarled and threw an electrical bolt into the water, sneering happily as the water came to life with electricity and thoroughly shocked and burned the screaming Kraken and her wailing serpent. Once she recovered, the smoldering Kraken glared evilly at Laura, rising from the water until her webbed feet stood on top of it.

"Edimmu! Get that little bitch and bring her to me so that I can tear her flesh from her bone and devour her little black heart!" Kraken ordered, the serpent following her orders as it snapped at Laura renewed. The child dashed aside to avoid it but Kraken threw a wave of water that was the largest yet so that it touched the top of the large domed room that blocked Laura from dodging out of the path of Edimmu. Unable to escape the serpent the monster's teeth found the girl and snapped into her dress and leg to trip her to the ground.

Kraken cackled and busied herself with keeping a snarling Dracula at bay with her waves while Laura hissed and kicked at the hissing monster that held her. She attempted to electrocute it but it didn't seem to faze the beast this time and it continued to viciously shake her while it drug her back toward the acidic water. The little vampire's body was heaving as she fought to free herself, digging her claws into the ground as it drug her toward a painful watery grave, her nails leaving deep grooves in the stone floor as the snarling beast yanked her back.

The beast was moments from dragging her into the deadly water but the sound of a blade sinking into the serpent's neck reached Laura's ears and she turned in time to see Dracula severing the head of Edimmu with his icy Void Sword, pleasing her to no end that the other vampire had managed to get to her in time. She gave the vampire a thankful look with her shimmering crimson eyes and shoved herself to her feet, throwing fist full after fist full of electrical currents into the pool but Kraken didn't seem to care about the lightning that was scorching her feet black. She had only eyes for her bloody pet sliding headless back into the pool, its blood staining the clear pool a deep crimson that crept across the surface.

"Y-You!" Kraken screamed at Dracula, pointing one clawed hand at him while the others clenched into shaking fists except one of her upper arms that had remained lame and motionless the entire fight, "How dare you kill my lovely Edimmu! I raised him since he was a hatchling!" The Keeper of Wrath snarled, baring her natural wrathful ways at the death of her pet as she walked back a few steps on the top of the water, throwing a couple more half-hearted waves at the vampires to dodge. "You will be sorry, both of you." She hissed darkly at them, her body trembling in her rage before she jumped up and fell down, slipping beneath the water's surface.

Dracula and Laura took a couple steps back as the water began to bubble and sizzle chaotically, the blue water turning over into a black hissing sludge. After several moments Kraken erupted from the black slime, her massive demonic form causing the dark water to splash violently around the cave to eat into the rock walls.

The heaving creature before them was completely changed from what Kraken was before. Half of her nude body was settled into a writhing mass of far reaching tentacles and serpent heads, similar to the slain Edimmu. Where the demon's groin joined with the writhing mass below her a gaping twisted form of a fish head was seated inside the bulk, its mouth opening and closing with a hiss to reveal hundreds of teeth running down its throat. Kraken's upper half was just as changed as her lower half; two of her arms remained human but her upper main arms were now like the serpents that writhed and hissed from the black pool below. It appeared the demon's maimed arm carried over to her new form, the arm-serpent that had replaced it was just as deformed and dead and hung down into the sludge to float motionless on the black rippling surface.

"My poor serpents are starved, why don't you let them feed from your flesh!?" The demon roared in a deep voice as one of her tentacles erupted from the water to bat at the vampires. Other tentacles followed suit in rapid succession that forced Laura and Dracula to constantly dodge the lengthy tentacles, flipping and ducking away from the sickly green suckers that apparently held rows of teeth within their suckers. Kraken laughed manically at the dancing vampires, throwing her head back and jostling the hanging tentacles of her hair that writhed and clung against her naked form. "My serpents will feed from your corpses you filthy sons of man. Come closer!"

Dracula grunted as one of the tentacles latched onto him with its seeking teeth as he'd jumped to avoid another one. The slimy tentacle began to drag him toward the water's edge where the waiting serpents ducked in and out of the black water as they watched with fiery red eyes, their mouths brimming with saliva as he was brought closer to their hungry mouths. Growling Dracula tore at the tentacle, the rubbery appendage shredding beneath his sharp claws and bleeding a mix of black and red. Just as the vampire lord was at the cusp of being pulled into the gaping maw of a serpent, Laura dashed under a reaching tentacle to his side and grabbed hold of the slimy appendage and forced a shockwave of burning electricity into it that caused it to spasm and erupt in a gory mess from the onslaught.

Kraken shrieked her anger and more tentacles dashed out of the sludge to grab at them but Dracula's icy sword flared to life in his hand and he severed the tentacles as Laura caused several others to wither and explode from her spells much to the child's joy. Laura fixed her eyes on a few of the heads and immediately threw her devastating electrical attacks at them, severing a couple of the heads as she did. Seeing the corpses falling and floating on top of the sludge's surface the child saw a path to the defeating Kraken.

"Use the floating corpses to get across, Gabriel!" Laura cried at him, attacking Kraken's still advancing tentacles and heads in an effort to give him more floating steps of pulverized flesh and bloody rubber. Not needing to be told twice Dracula dashed to the edge and kicked out into the black water, landing on one of the heads and kicking off again to another as Kraken hissed and roared at his approach angrily.

She tried to slap at him with her remaining tentacles as the serpent's snapped at him but Dracula dodged her attacks and took out others with a well timed slash of the Void Sword to sever them as he jumped to another floating corpse step and then up onto one of her reaching tentacles. Dashing along it he reached Kraken and jumped from the tentacle to pounce on Kraken's writhing upper body as he banished his sword. Grabbing her head harshly, he summoned his Chaos Claws and punched her viciously in the face several times as she grabbed and slashed at him with her human hands.

"Bastard!" Krakens roared at him as she shoved her palm up to catch Dracula in the chin and knock him away from her, busting his mouth open to stream blood. Growling through his mouthful of blood, Dracula started to punch at her again but her one good serpent-arm rose up and twisted around him and began to squeeze its mass against his twitching body to trap him and crush him.

Kraken sneered at Dracula as he struggled with her arm, her eyes dancing with great mirth as he growled in pain while the serpent dug its teeth into his neck and ripped it open. "You will die here, Dracula! My father will be pleased when I offer him your heart!" Kraken cackled as she grabbed Dracula's hair and yanked him forward until she was inches from his face. Narrowing her eyes she coyly added, "You dared to release those gorgons from my chains….for that alone I will be sure to deal directly with that little brat of yours once I take my rightfully earned place by my father's side. I will cast the sniveling creature into the sinking mud of the river Styx where he will remain forever choking on it!"

At the woman's final statement, Dracula's eyes darkened considerably and he bared his blood dripping fangs at her. His inner darkness began to scream its wrath in his ears and urge him back into old cruel ways at the demon's thoughtless words. "You will not touch him!" He roared as he freed one hand and dug his claws into the writhing serpent that was twisting around him, setting the creature aflame from the inside out. The serpent and Kraken both shrieked at the burning pain, the demon woman releasing his hair and throwing him back as she grabbed at her ruined arm.

Dracula seized her once more and brutally punched the woman harshly a few times to stun her before kicking off from her to land out onto one of the serpents thrashing in the pool. Dracula tore deeply at the wound Kraken's arm-serpent had made on his neck, opening it further to bring forth a mass of running blood which he let stream down and onto the creatures head. The serpent below him immediately turned at the smell of fresh blood and snarled, its wide red eyes gleaming and mouth watering from the scent. Sneering, Dracula kicked back onto the writhing Kraken and seized her head and forced her to look at him as he rubbed a hand over his bloody neck and then smeared a large amount of it down her face, neck and chest.

"Your serpents are very hungry, Kraken." Dracula drew her frightened face closer by a fistful of her tentacle hair, the serpent he'd baited over lunging toward them. "Allow me to help them find something to feast upon!" He hissed in her face with a taunting smile before releasing her and shoving away just as the snarling serpent attacked, tearing into the throat of the vampire blood covered Kraken instead of its intended mark. Tasting the blood that gushed from the wailing demon the ravenous appendage continued to rip into her soft flesh, uncaring that she was its host at the taste of fresh meat and blood. The rest of the serpents sensed the overflow of blood and turned on the Keeper of Wrath and began to tear into her flesh as the shrieking Kraken tried to fight them off.

Dracula crossed the floating bits of tentacle and serpent heads and jumped gracefully onto the solid rocky edge of the oasis, turning to smile at the wailing Kraken as her flesh was torn away and her insides ripped out and devoured by her own serpent appendages. The creatures, it seemed, were slaves to their hunger and not her will at all.

Laura walked over to Dracula as the vampire banished his flaming claws and looked up at him with a small smirk. "You are truly a master at death, Gabriel. Remind me to never make you angry, I'd rather not face your unending wrath and power." Dracula rolled his eyes at the child as his flaring darkness began to recede again back to the corners of his conscious until it could once more slip free during the man's dark wrath. He leaned over the side of the pool to look within it, finding it had reverted back to clear water, albeit stained with the blood and gore of Kraken. Embedded in the bottom of the pool he could glimpse the oculus that was flanked by a black frame of twisting water serpents that belonged to Kraken, its glass dissolving into tendrils of blood at the demon's death.

"We are not done yet, little Laura. We have another Keeper to put down." Dracula said with a wag of his finger and a dark mirth dancing in his voice from his recent kill before turning away from the blood filled oasis and walking back toward the opening of the cave with the child behind him. Their ferryman was not in sight this time so the vampires abandoned their flesh to cross the waters of the river Styx and reclaimed it once they reached the other side and arrived back at the opening of the cave. Once there Dracula squinted out into the still raging sand storm, catching sight of the familiar white wolf he had been following all along. Once the beast saw him it immediately took off into the storm away from the oasis. Not wanting to lose the white wolf or Laura he picked the child up and set her on his shoulders, earning him a high pitched squeal of surprise from the girl before he dashed off into the storm with purpose.

Dracula followed the wolf, uncaring of the sandy winds that ripped at his body or eyes as he dashed into the storm after his target. He tailed the creature for a length of time until the sand storm eventually gave way to a heavy screaming thunderstorm that was dominated by torrential winds so strong even he was having a hard time staying on his feet. Laura for her part had her body and every appendage wrapped around him in an effort to not be torn from his shoulders. Still he pressed on after the wolf, noting the lost souls had reappeared in this section of the desert and were being blown mercilessly by the winds and screaming as they were ripped away into the raging cyclone that he could see weaving up ahead.

It was not long before a great ruined temple came into site and the wolf dashed inside of it, having no problem passing the swirling vortex that seemed to be swaying around the building. Narrowing his eyes Dracula observed the serpent like movements of the cyclone until he caught a subtle pattern that revealed a small opening for him to take to gain access. Tightening his hold on Laura, Dracula dashed forward as quickly as he could toward the doorway as the cyclone entered into its pattern. Laura gave a shrill shriek as the raging cyclone, seemingly sensing their approach, jerked and started to counter rotate to head back toward them as they reached the last few feet of the run.

Scowling at the sentient vortex, Dracula continued his intended run for the door and ignored the way he felt himself being pulled back and slowed considerably by the powerful suction of the approaching swirling winds. Step after slow step the vampire pushed his body on as the roar of the cyclone closed in too close for comfort. His cloak was pulling uncomfortably around him and Laura was near hysterical as the looming cyclone was encroaching within only mere feet of them.

With a strangled snarl Dracula shoved himself the last few steps and into the safety of the ruined temple as the cyclone's winds slammed into the temple and seemed to roar louder at the escape of the vampires. The dark lord heaved heavily from the draining exertion to pull free form the ripping winds and stayed bent at his waist as Laura remained permanently wrapped around his neck and shoulders from the frightful experience of having her body nearly ripped away into the horrible vortex. Eventually the girl managed to calm her nerves enough to get some of her anger back. "Damn Belmont! You almost got us killed!" The child hissed, untangling herself from Dracula and hoping to the floor.

Sighing loudly, Dracula straightened himself and looked nonplused at the seething girl. "I cannot die, remember? You might have though." The vampire offered with a smirk to the child who fumed worse at his words. The girl gave a loud strangled sound of anger as she clenched her fists at her sides and curled her lip at Dracula before stomping away from the man and his taunt.

Dracula followed after the girl, still smirking at her reaction as he caught up to her to weave through the dusty and sand filled temple together as the angry cyclone raged outside, following them as they did. Several reptilian monsters and sand wyrms emerged from the darkness as they explored but they fell in a bloody mess either by way of a bloody shadow whip or by demon dolls that ripped them apart with their enchanted needles. Eventually the creatures stopped coming out to meet them and fled knowing they would die just as cruelly as the rest of their fallen brood if they dared attack.

In time the vampires found a broken set of stairs that led to the top most level of the structure and they spirited themselves up to the ledge and continued their journey in silence as they explored the dusty upper section that was filled with Moroccan accents throughout. Draperies of purple and pink hung from the ceiling and the walls were carved into pleasing patterns and painted with a delicate artistic flare. As they pushed past all the hanging draperies Dracula sneered to himself, having an idea of the next Keeper of Hell they would find here and he could not wait. He had not forgotten about Astarte and he was going to make good on his promise to make her pay by his hand for perverting the image of his dead wife and for daring to use Alucard against him as she had done. The Keeper would know her great error and she would learn her painful lesson that would be dealt by his bloody hands.

The vampires emerged into a large domed area that was dank and covered in webs. Looking up Dracula could see the many scuttling arachne above that hissed and spit from their large nest above. Laura was horrified when she spotted them and shivered, "More insects? I abhor the things but nothing is worse than these arachnids!"

A couple of the female creatures slid down a thread of silk and touched down nearby, their many legs twitching as they dashed forward to ensnare the hapless creatures for daring to intrude on their lair. To these creatures this pair of vampires would be a fine dinner to weave into their web for their young to tear into once they had emerged from their pulsing dripping egg sacks that were nestled above.

Laura lashed out with a mammoth electrical storm that not only burnt the arachne's to ash but most of the web covered room as well. The child did not stop until she'd annihilated every last one of the spider creatures and their cocoons that were filled with their young. Snarling the child walked over to a fallen egg sack and began crushing the partially burned sack with her little feet until it was nothing but a flattened mess of blood and tiny arachnid parts squeezed out by her angry toes. Truly, Laura was not a fan of arachnids in the least. Dracula chuckled, realizing that not only did little Laura hate most insects but had a fear of spiders. He would have to remember this specific hate for the eight legged creatures for later when he might need to torment her. Be it to chase her away or simply torture her for his amusement.

Once the arachnid creatures were nothing but smoldering corpses or ash the vampires continued through the room and into a long hallway that was absolutely filled with pink drapery like they had been walking through thus far, though there were far more elaborate hanging drapes here. It was like journeying toward a princess's room with all the flare around them. Dracula sneered at it as he pushed past them. How so very like Astarte to make herself up to be the princess she thought she was.

Reaching the end of the hall, Dracula dashed back as some great armored beast with large swooping ears come out from behind a cascade of the drapery, slashing its giant sword at him with a hiss. Summoning his flaming claws Dracula jumped upon the creature and tore its blade away to hurl down the hall before turning to beat at its iron armor. The thick armor buckled against each hit until it shattered and fell away from the creature.

Without its heavy armor the monster was revealed to be soft and bony beneath and if not for the heavy vampire trapping it, it would have been quick and agile with its attacks. The monster roared at him just as Dracula smashed his fist into its face, the bone structure caving in completely beneath his forceful strike that forced a mess of blood and gore from the dead creatures ruined face and large ears.

"An Iron Doll? What a weak guardian this Keeper selected!"* Laura giggled from behind Dracula as the vampire lord rose up and stepped hard onto the creature's chest until his boot forced its chest to cave in. Once he'd done that he walked on with the child following after him, her feet dancing delicately around the large puddle of blood that was seeping from the brutally killed creature so as not to get any more blood on her boots.

Reaching a large set of swooping pink curtains Dracula and Laura pushed past them and into the inner sanctum of this temple and in the center of the room, with the red oculus flanked by twin gilded black falcons that made up its frame, was the white wolf. Dracula narrowed his eyes at the creature that bore his son's white wolf form as it sat panting and looking at them with its gold eyes. Laura looked around the room over before she settled her weary crimson eyes on the white wolf. "…where is the Kee-" Laura cut off as the wolf gave a loud pained yelp before falling to ground.

Dracula watched with great anger as the heaving visage of his son's wolf yelped and cried out as a mocha tanned hand ripped itself from within the wolf, tearing the skin and breaking the rib cage and bone structure apart. As the pitiful creature wailed its death throes Astarte ripped herself from its insides, the gory mess of intestines and organs pulling behind her as she crawled slowly out of the now mutilated wolf. Chuckling, she smiled wickedly through the blood that dripped from her covered body. Once completely free of her host, now revealed to be nothing more than one of mangy white wolves that inhabited this area and not Alucard's white wolf in the least, she pushed herself to her feet to address her audience.

"I am so pleased you could make it, Prince of Darkness." Astarte chuckled, her black rimmed eyes narrowing as she kicked the ruined mass of wolf off to the side. "And it was so good of you to follow me to my treacherous sister's oasis where you could do away with that fishy little bitch for me. You have my thanks." The Keeper bowed slightly toward him to show her appreciation with her hands held out to the side, her pink scarf twisting mildly in the action. Dracula growled deep in his throat at the Keeper of Lust, finding no amusement in her 'thanks'. His growl deepened when she rose back up and started to make great show of licking the dead wolf's blood from her skin, her eyes fluttering as she did.

"You can add degrading the image of my son to your list of crimes against me, Astarte, and you will suffer for not only that but everything else you have done against me. You will die _painfully_." Astarte chuckled darkly at Dracula as she walked toward him and Laura, her dark eyes dancing with malicious intent as she pulled a short golden staff from seemingly nowhere. "I thought it would be most appropriate to bait you with the form of your son… and then rip it apart in front of your eyes."

The demon laughed wickedly as she stopped her advancement to walk a short line in front of the vampires, her blood drenched pink shroud and lacey coverings dripping onto the ground as she did. "My father seemed to have approved of the idea as well. Oh, speaking of him…" Astarte looked pointedly at Dracula as she made a lewd show of stroking her golden staff, "…how was the _show_ he put on for you?"

Dracula snarled loudly at Astarte, now knowing _she_ was the one that led him there with purpose. He lunged forward but the infuriating blood soaked woman dashed out of his grasp and lashed out with her knife-like shroud. "Did you enjoy the sounds of your son screaming his name and wantonly begging for my father's grandeur to fill him? I'm sure your whore of a child puts on a grand show!"

Dracula rushed at Astarte and punched out at her with his flaming Chaos Claws but the demon disappeared in a flurry of her shroud and left him to strike the ground with earth shattering force where she once was. The vampire screamed in a mix of anger and pain as a whirlwind struck him and sent him to crash into a wall, fracturing the yellowed stone.

Laura snarled and rushed at Astarte but the Keeper of Hell twirled her golden staff and leapt back as she summoned a barrage of green crackling electricity that caught the girl, causing her to scream in pain and drop to her knees temporarily paralyzed. The sound of Dracula running at her again caused Astarte to giggle and throw another whirlwind at the intruding vampire, knocking him back again. "Oh Gabriel, is this all you have to offer me?" Astarte laughed, sauntering across the floor toward him and stopping just in front of him. Lowering her staff she put it under his chin and forced his head up to look at her, a lustful gleam shimmering in her eyes that he hated her for dared directed at him.

"No…there is more you can offer me. You truly are an exquisite creature, Gabriel. I could certainly use a man as handsome and powerful as you for many things…" Astarte forced the vampire to his feet with her staff, fluttering her eyes slightly. "I can forgive you for treating me so poorly..." The demon closed the small gap between her and Dracula and lifted a hand to wrap some of his dark hair around her fingers as she hid her staff behind her back, the metal melting and reformed into a dagger crowned with a pulsing red heart.

"Think of the power and the glorious love I could give you… your son could offer you none of the experiences that I have gained over the course of my long life." Astarte continued, wrapping one arm around the motionless vampire lord who only glared at her salacious attempts, "That child knows nothing of the art of sex. His inexperience is charming but it does not hold a candle to one who knows how to use their body to the fullest." Undeterred by Dracula's silence Astarte leaned up and pushed Dracula's hair from his ear so that she could whisper to him.

"Come hither, Gabriel…" Dracula started to snarl at the woman and dig his claws into her throat but he gasped when the woman impaled her heart tipped dagger in his chest to the hilt, his eyes widening at the quick action. He lifted a quivering hand up to remove it but a great red haze filled his vision and he could no longer see a reason to remove it. Dracula let the hand fall away from the enchanted dagger, causing Astarte to chuckle in absolute glee as she nuzzled against Dracula's stubble covered face. "That's right… you're mine now, my love." Dracula shook his head as his memories scattered and he found he could not remember much through the haze. He lifted his eyes to look up and found that Astarte was gone and was instead replaced by…

"Father." Alucard purred, lightly fluttering his golden eyes at his father as he lifted a hand to bury in Dracula's unruly hair to twist around his fingers. The vampire's breath caught at seeing his son through the red haze around him. He was safe? When did Alucard get here? Did it matter? He was here now...

"Trevor…" Dracula breathed, taking hold of his son and hugging the boy close to his body as he shut his eyes to enjoy the feel of him against his body again. The faint shouts of a child barely touched his ears but he ignored them in light of seeing his son again. "I thought you were gone from me forever, son." The vampire lord whispered into Alucard's hair, rubbing one hand along the back of the boy's head. The younger vampire chuckled and pulled back from his father to nuzzle wantonly against his neck. "Never… I am safe and with you again and I will never leave you."

Dracula groaned lightly as Alucard kissed against his skin and trailed up his neck and to his face where he seized his son's head and yanked him over so he could claim his lovely child's mouth for his own. The younger vampire purred his pleasure at the act and pressed harder against him as he wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer; groaning deeply as Dracula possessively deepened it further. "You're mine, son. Always." Dracula growled against his mouth, digging his claws into his son's back, earning him a chuckle from the boy.

"I will always be yours…" Alucard agreed, flicking a tongue against Dracula's lips before he turned in the vampire lord's hands until his back was flush with Dracula's chest. Sighing contently the younger vampire lifted an arm to pet into Dracula's hair as the vampire lord pushed his pale hair aside to nuzzle and kiss along his neck. Alucard made another agreeable moan as he stared wickedly over at the horrified Laura who had remained paralyzed on the floor but was seeing the scene for what it truly was. Dracula, on the other hand, was completely ignorant to it and only saw his desired son in his arms and not the true demon.

"But… there's something you have to do first before we can be together…" Dracula released Alucard's neck where he had been sucking lightly against it and nuzzled against the boy's ear. "What is it? I will take care of whatever it is that I need to." He growled against it, tightening his grip as if he thought someone was going to swoop in and yank the boy away from his arms again. Alucard sighed loudly and lifted one of his slender claws to point at Laura with a dispassionate frown. The child hissed and yelled loudly to try and get through the temptation that had ensnared Dracula, but it all was falling on deaf ears.

"That vampire. She would like to see me dead, father. You need to kill her before she sees to it that I am forever gone from your arms." Dracula lifted his red eyes for the first time to look at struggling Laura. He thought she seemed familiar… but it didn't matter. His son wanted her dead and he would have it. No one was going to come in between them again. Dracula started to pull away from Alucard but the boy twisted his head up and cooed into his ear before he was completely away from him, "Fight, my love…"

Dracula snarled and walked toward the terrified child that looked at him from the ground with wide black eyes that dwarfed her red irises, her head shaking back and forth quickly. "Gabriel!" Laura screamed as she forced her body to move from the paralyzing attack Astarte had given her before, crawling as far away from the approaching Dracula as she could. "Astarte has you enchanted you fool!"

Astarte snorted from her corner of the room and started to stalk around the perimeter of the walls to watch the show, "Temptation!" She chuckled out, winking at Laura and causing the girl to snarl at her. Dracula was unmoved by Laura's words as he stopped in front of her, looking blankly down at the child. Laura cowered and summoned a group of her dolls to try and stop him but Dracula incinerated them with ease. Giving a squeal she tried to crawl further way from him.

"You will not cause any harm to come to Trevor." He quietly warned, reaching down to snatch the child's foot and yank her back, ignoring her terrified yelp as he grabbed her throat and held her up into the air. Dracula snarled at the child that ripped at his hand, glancing over to where "Alucard" was leaning against the wall with a pleased look on his pale face. "Kill her father." He urged, flipping some of his hair out of his face.

Dracula flicked his eyes back to the girl and began to squeeze his hand tighter, summoning his Void Sword to his hand. He started to bring it back with the intention of impaling the flailing child through her black heart but the girl had other plans. "Goddamn Belmont!" She hissed angrily, narrowing her glowing eyes at him. "Leave it to me to save you!" On that note the child dug her sharp claws into his hands and released the largest jolt of electricity she could manage into the man, causing Dracula to momentarily seize up from the unexpected attack and drop her. Elsewhere in the room the vampire lord heard Alucard snarl angrily at the turn of events.

Taking the moment of Dracula being stunned, Laura picked herself up and dove at the vampire's chest to wrap her claws around the gleaming heart tipped dagger that had been impaled in the man's heart, knowing it was the source of the man's madness. Regaining his senses Dracula snarled angrily in his throat and roughly grabbed a hold of Laura's back and began wrenching her free of his chest, wincing when he felt _something_ being pulled from his body.

Ignoring the painful sensation he continued yanking at the feral child that was snarling at him until she was pulled free, the odd something becoming wrenched free with her. Dracula at once stilled, blinking his eyes as the red haze began to recede from his vision and the sound of Alucard's voice screaming out his rage twisted and formed back into Astarte's angry voice.

"Thank the dark gods!" Laura breathed as Dracula's hold on her loosened to allow her to fall to the floor. Turning around with a growl, Dracula glared at the scowling blood stained Astarte and bared his fangs at her for her latest treachery, "You… You dare to use my son against me again?! Your suffering will be far worse than before you filthy whore of Satan!"

Astarte snarled in return and began to stalk menacingly toward them with the intent of ripping Laura in two for foiling her plan, but Dracula seized the enchanted dagger that Laura still held and dashed at Astarte. The demon's eyes widened just as Dracula impaled her through the stomach with her dagger, her lips trembling as black blood began to seep from the wound. Dracula growled in his chest as he ripped the blade up her torso and did not stop until he reached her neck, taking great delight in watching the demon grasp desperately at her splitting body to hold it together. Wrenching the blade free, Dracula found little interest in it as it shifted and reverted back into the staff it once was. Glancing to the trembling Astarte, he raised her staff and shattered it in his hand on nothing more than a whim.

Astarte immediately wailed as the golden pieces fell to the floor with a loud clang. Dracula's face twisted into distaste as a gaping hole appeared in the woman's jaw that took up one half of her face, marring it completely of her beauty. "My staff!" Astarte shrieked, falling to the floor to gather the pieces as she struggled to keep her insides from falling out. Snarling in her throat Astarte glared up at Dracula.

"How could you!? Now I will be forced to look like _this_ forever!" The Keeper's black blood dripping hand flew up to her face to show her meaning but it did not affect Dracula in the least. If anything he found great amusement in finding he'd forced her to be as ugly on the outside as on the inside for eternity… but he would make sure she wouldn't have an eternity to look forward to.

"You will pay for that, Prince of Darkness! After I defeat you and drag your bloody and broken body back to my father's throne I will be sure to torture you filthy mongrel of a child!" The demon ground out, tossing her shroud at him in an effort to impale him but Dracula caught it and ripped it from her as well, the material bursting into flame in his hands. Dracula narrowed his eyes at Astarte and sneered down at her as he reached for her but he dashed back as a liquid tentacle erupted from her split body to rip at him.

"Don't think I will fall so easily! You will behold the demon of Luxuria in all her glory!" Astarte's voice lowered and became raspy as she forced her hands inside her split body and ripped it further open to allow a mass of writhing liquid tentacles and squirming organs to erupt out of her form to twist and creep around the demon until she was encased in a black pulsing cocoon.

Dracula watched the breathing mass as Laura joined him at his side, the child glaring down at Astarte's swaddle. "Please tell me you will kill her painfully." The girl hissed at his side, her red eyes pulsing with anger. Dracula stepped toward the quivering black mass that was growing larger as they watched, his dark blood whispered for him to teach the snake of a woman a lesson for rising against him. A torturous lesson.

"Stay out of this fight, Laura. She is _mine_." Laura looked up to Dracula but nodded and backed away to allow him his wish. The girl walked back to the doorway that lead to Astarte's oculus room and leaned against the wall to watch. She would not interfere in this battle that seemed to warrant some deeply personal justice to be dealt out by Dracula alone. She would simply enjoy the show.

Dracula's shadow whip flared to life in a splash of blood and he started to hurl it at Astarte's covering but he flipped away as the pulsing oozing liquid lashed out at him, forcing him back as the cocoon of darkness began to swell larger and larger until it split open and released a flood of black ooze to splatter across the floor. Dracula watched in minor amusement as the liquid twisted and stretched up as Astarte pulled herself from the creeping darkness, the liquid pulling away from her new form.

A monstrous trio of roars echoed in the room as an overly muscular chimera shook the darkness free of its coat and expansive webbed wings, the beast stepping toward the vampire. A leering mix of a bear and a lion's head was settled within the center of the beast and it glared at Dracula with solid red eyes as a ram's head shook its long neck from beside the central head, screaming and spitting as its nostrils flared wide beneath its red eyes. On the other side of central head a slithering red-eyed dragon's head screeched angrily, blowing a stream of flame which Dracula easily avoided.

The sound of Astarte chuckling drew Dracula's attention to where the woman was sunk into the monstrous creatures back, her flesh melded and fused with it so that only her upper body was left exposed and made it appear as if the woman were riding the beast by her precarious position. The women reached forward and pet the mane of the central head, cooing lovingly into its ear before moving on and stroking each of the different creatures heads. "What do you think of my form, now?" Astarte chuckled, shaking her long hair and arching her back as her serpent tail twisted up and around her body to lovingly flick its tongue against her cheek before hissing in Dracula's direction. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Dracula's response was to hold his arms out to either side of him in challenge as he sneered up at the demon. "Come Astarte, let us finish this." The demon narrowed her dark rimmed eyes at him before leaning up and digging her nails into the pulsing muscles of the conjoined necks of her form. "You heard the man, let's give him the death he so desperately deserves!"

On that proclamation the powerful chimera rushed at Dracula, the serpent and ram heads blowing fire at him as her tail struck out with its mouth wide open. Narrowing his eyes, Dracula jumped out of the way and summoned his shadow whip and thrashed it mercilessly at the beasts flexing body as he dodged its leaps and barking heads that wanted his blood. Astarte laughed wildly from her perch, leaning forward as she sneered down at the retreating Dracula. "Run little vampire! Run as fast as you can!"

Dracula gave a snarl as the beast pounced at him and knocked him to the floor and tried to hold him down as Astarte's laughter echoed around the room. The dragon head reared back to strike but the vampire freed his arm and summoned his Void Sword and jammed the blade deep into the chest of the beast and ripped it up causing the heads and Astarte to wail at the attack and release him. Rolling away, Dracula ran to the beast's side and sliced through the left wing to sever it before catching the striking writhing serpent tail. He clenched his hand and crushed the serpents head in his grasp, laughing deeply as it gave a satisfying 'pop' in his fist. Astarte shrieked angrily at him and tried to slash at him but her placement on the beast made it impossible for her to reach him.

Dashing around to the other side as the beast tried to turn Dracula severed the other webbed wing before jumping back from the roaring heads, banishing his sword and lashing out with his shadow whip when it rushed at him to take its revenge for its maimed body. Twisting out of the beast's angry reach he seized the chimera's back goat leg with his whip and dashed backward and to the side as he yanked it to break the beast's leg, earning another satisfying wail of pain from the beast as it tried to keep its bulk up on its three legs. Not done, Dracula dashed to the other side and wrapped his bloody whip around the other goat leg and pulled and wrenched on it till it gave a sickening crack and fell limp, causing the beast to fall heavily onto its remaining front legs.

"Y-You!" Astarte screamed, pushing herself up as far as her melded flesh would allow her, "How dare you! You will pay! You will pay for this!" The lame beast, despite the loss of its back legs was still able to crawl at a reasonably fast pace toward Dracula but the vampire effortlessly avoided the snapping heads and the flames it spewed with a dark chuckle, staring pointedly at the snarling Astarte. "I told you Astarte… you would pay and it's time to pay up."

The Keeper of Hell snarled angrily at him, forcing her massive body to throw itself at Dracula but this time the man did not bother to dodge. Ensnaring the writhing ram head he drug himself atop its body and leaned up to Astarte, grabbing the woman's hand as she tried to claw at his face. "This is for Marie." The vampire whispered in a low voice that was dripping with deadly intend before throwing her hand away and falling back down to the angry trio of heads. Grabbing the spitting ram head by one of the spiraling horns once more, he summoned his frozen Void Sword and rammed it through the black head until the hilt of his blade stopped at its blood dripping chin.

Astarte and the other heads screamed in variances of rage and pain as Dracula yanked his blade free of the dead head. Avoiding the vicious bite of the central head he ducked easily to the serpent head and grabbed the hissing dragon by its ribbed horn and drew the writhing neck down. Glaring up at Astarte's widening eyes the vampire quietly addressed her again, "This is for what you did to me within my dreams." Tightening his grip he brought the Void Sword down with enough force to cut into the scaled flesh and further yet into the muscle, tendon, and bone until it severed completely from the neck in a gush of blood.

Astarte screamed again but this time it was a shrieking cry of fear, realizing that she'd made a grave mistake and now sensed the tangible possibility if not certainty that her death was nigh. She forced her body to retreat lamely on its remaining legs as the ram's head and dragon's stump swayed limply. The mass amounts of blood that dripped from the dead heads caused the front feet of the chimera to slip in the overflow of the black liquid as it tried to escape Dracula's slow advance on it. Dracula narrowed his eyes and allowed a smile to split his lips as he soaked up the demon's fear. It was such a beautiful thing to bear witness to and it filled him with such bliss to see this demon trembling her whole body over at his mere approach as she finally realized that, little too late, his cruelty could match even her father's cruelty.

Walking up to the slipping beast Dracula seized the wild mane of the final screaming head and snarled up at Astarte who was shaking her head so viciously at him that her hair was flying around her naked form. "This is for daring to seduce me into your arms" Dracula hissed at the woman as he yanked the beast down by its mane, to embed the blade through the top of the central head's skull until he could no longer shove it through. Twisting the blade for good measure before wrenching it out, Dracula enjoyed the lovely song of Astarte's intense pain as it echoed loudly around him and served as kindling to the deepest darkest part of his soul that desired so much to hear it. Hoisting himself easily atop the chimera's back as it staggered and fell from its remaining front legs, Dracula banished his sword and stood over Astarte and looked down at her. He sneered in pleasure at the sight of the tears that were starting to run down her disfigured face.

"N-No! Please! I beg you, spare me!" Astarte begged through her tears as she tried to rip her fused body from the dead chimera that she was attached to, causing parts of her to tear and bleed from her anguished effort. "Mercy! Please give me mercy and I will serve you! I will abandon Lucifer and serve you eternally!" The demon begged in her desperation as Dracula knelt in front of her and roughly took hold of her chin to look her over in her lowest moment, enjoying the fruits of his cruel labors to reform this once smug demon into the crippled crying creature before him. It was… beautiful. Leaning forward Dracula brushed the woman's hair gently away from her ear and pressed his lips against it to hiss in such an anger filled tone the woman wailed. "…and this is for Trevor!"

Grabbing the woman's neck in a cruel grasp, Dracula wrenched his arm back as his arm flared to life in a whirl of flames and he released every bit of his anger on her by viciously smashing his flaming fist into her face over and over and over again. The vampire's forceful strikes caused it to fracture and cave beneath the assault. Even as her screams became choked and muffled by a mix of blood and shattered bone Dracula did not stop beating the woman's face, his smile growing and his dark heart swelling at her painful execution and the wheezed screams it earned him.

Dracula continued pulverizing the Keeper's face even as her body fell limp and her mirror's glass melted into a puddle of blood. He took out all his aggressions and anger for the entire situation on the corpse's face that was now nothing more than a gaping hole that oozed blood and gore. As he continued his unneeded assault on her ruined face he cursed her. He cursed her ilk. And most of all her cursed her wicked father for finding a way to hurt him so totally and daring to use it against him.

"Gabriel."

Dracula did not hear Laura's voice. He simply continued his assault on the bloody caved face beneath him. Dracula wanted others to hurt as badly as him. He wanted them to feel his fury and pain. And he was doing just that and he would not stop until the gaping hole in him that screamed for the blood of those that wronged him to be filled by their pain and blood. Dracula wrenched the unrecognizable demon up and tore into her throat and greedily drank the black blood that came from the gash as he sunk his teeth in to taste more. The delicious blood of his fallen enemy that had fallen to _him_. His fallen enemy that had begged _him_ for mercy. And it would not be the last. Never.

"Gabriel!"

The demon spawn of Satan would crumble beautifully beneath his cruel fingers, their blood staining his body and lips. He would paint the bowels of Hell with their blood when he went to find their father and when he did find him he would force his thumbs into Satan's eye sockets and enjoy the feel of those dark eyes popping beneath his fingers. He would tear the fallen angel's throat out and dine on his blood before he took his son, _HIS_ son, back and reclaimed what was rightfully his to begin with. No one took his son's body but him and he when he had the boy back in his arms he would be sure to mark his pale flesh so that everyone who looked upon him knew _who_ he belonged to.

"GABRIEL!"

Dracula finally startled from his dark thoughts at Laura's scream, jerking away from Astarte's corpse and letting it fall from his blood covered fingers. Heaving heavily he looked at his shaking bloodied hands as his previous thoughts danced behind his flaring eyes. Realizing what he'd been thinking Dracula closed his eyes as his dark blood absolutely sang its approval at the return of his darkly savage nature. Fisting his hands he dropped them, finding himself completely sobered by his final thoughts of Alucard.

No. No. No. His _son_ was not a piece of property to be owned and marked. How could he dare to even let himself think that? That was something Satan would do and had done and he did not want to be anything like that damned angel. He could not allow himself to be like him... not to that extent now that his son was in his life. Dracula shuddered as his frigid darkness wrapped itself around him with praise and tried to lull him back completely, whispering to him to rip his enemies apart and be the Dragon again... for his son. Be the Dragon to seek him out. Be the Dragon to murder his enemies. Be the Dragon to get him back. Be the Dragon and show him what it's like to be loved by _the Dragon_.  Be. The.  Dragon.

"We should go…" Dracula finally said, his voice hoarse and trembling from his internal conflict. He finally realized the entire temple was shaking, signaling the wraith castle was falling apart just as the previous one had now that the Keepers were both dead. Rising from Astarte's ruined body he walked from the corpse and shoved past the shocked Laura who was in awe and horror of his darkness so cruelly revealed before her eyes. Staring after him for a moment the girl finally followed after him as they made their way as quickly as possible out of the infernal wraith castle…the child keeping a considerable distance between herself and the trembling heaving man as they did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edimmu – aquatic enemy from CV: Order of Ecclesia
> 
> *The creature Dracula killed just before Astarte was the Iron Doll, the original boss from the Rock castle in CV2: Belmont's Revenge.
> 
> Oh snap… Dracula you're falling back into your inner darkness. Fight it! Oh God fight it! D: Well... at least Astarte suffered a bloody painful end. She kinda deserved it. Don't get between the Dragon and his boy.


	30. Journey into Eternal Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a suggestion but go and find FF4's 'Theme of Sorrow' on youtube. That sad little tune fits this forest in some way but more than anything I had that ridiculously appropriate tune on repeat specifically for the end of this chapter... :( Nope. This isn't an ominous authors note. Not at all.

Yoko squinted her eyes as her affectionately named mare 'Trantoul' ushered her through the windy night. She tightened her fingers around the dark reigns and gave the mare a gentle kick to urge the Nightmare to catch up to the two giant stallions that belonged to Cullen and Julius. Giving a shriek of a whinny the beast pulled ahead until it was in line with the others causing Cullen to turn and raise an eyebrow at the competitive beast and its rider. Yoko grinned and narrowed her eyes in challenge to him before she pushed her mare ahead of the others. The Order of Shadows commander snorted with a smirk but crouched low on his own Nightmare and gave a cry to urge it forward into a race to the looming forest of darkness ahead. Not about to be left behind in the dust Julius dug his heels into his steed and gave a loud 'hyah!' to speed it to enter the unofficial race.

Yoko glared daggers when Julius pulled ahead of her with his characteristic Belmont smirk and a wink. For most of the remainder of the journey Yoko and Julius remained in a tie for the imaginary finish line, but just as they reached it Cullen's Nightmare urged itself ahead of them both to snatch the win. Pulling his stallion to a halt he immediately hopped out of his saddle with a wide grin as he put his hands on his hips. "I won!"

Yoko chuckled as she pulled her Nightmare to a stop and dismounted her, shaking her head at the uncharacteristically excited young man. He'd been absolutely beaming since leaving the Puppet Theatre and not like the reserved man she had first met. It was a welcome change to see it. She didn't know the full story behind Cullen's background with the Toy Maker but she _knew_ she heard him call him 'Papa' when he'd been having the sweet moment with the old creator of toys. Her and Julius had had quite the time teasing him about it. Yoko rolled her eyes internally at the deepening of the mystery behind her newest not-son. And so the plot thickens.

Julius sighed indignantly as he slid from the high perch of his stallion's back and turned to gently pet the beasts head. "Damn. We lost Morris." Yoko raised a slender gold eyebrow at Julius and turned to face the Belmont as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh? You named yours already?" The sorceress said with a coy smile, throwing Julius' words back at him from long before. Julius looked at the sorceress and stuck his bottom lip out as he shrugged but continued to pat his Nightmare. "A fine beast like this needs a fine name." The former Brotherhood hunter turned to look to Cullen who was patting his own stallion affectionately. "Cullen, what's the name of your beast?"

Cullen made a thoughtful sound and nuzzled his face into the purring beast's mane as he pet the stallion's neck. "Mairon. Long ago I read an interesting novel series about elves, men, and dark lords…" Cullen leaned back and winced his eyes in thought, "...I forgot the name but the tomes were very thick and sometimes a struggle to get through but I enjoyed them. Mairon was the name of the second dark lord before his fall from grace. I liked the name and so does Mairon." As if to agree the Nightmare gave a sound of approval and stomped his hoof into the ground a few times.

Yoko chuckled at Cullen's whimsy with fantasy novels. She had a lot to learn about her newly inducted not-son. "Sounds a lot like our own world. Specifically the dark lord part." Yoko mused as she gave Trantoul another thorough pat before walking up to the rising forest before them. She'd heard some about this forest but not much. The only fact she knew of this wildwood was that if the world wasn't already cast into eternal night as it were, the forest would have shown that it lived up to its name. She wondered why the strange phenomenon plagued this place but knew it would likely remain a mystery until someone was brave enough to try and find out by exploring the vast woods. Yoko jerked when something flew out of the pitch black forest with a loud screech. The woman narrowed her eyes at the rather ominous forest deciding she wasn't so sure she liked the idea of going into it after all.

Finally finished giving his Nightmare a pleasant rub down, Cullen pulled away from the beast that made a sad sound at the loss of attention and joined Yoko at the forest entrance. The commander placed a hand on his hip as he looked into the dark woods that looked very reminiscent of something one would find in a children's fairy tale about the deep dark woods. He half expected they might stumble across a witch's house made of candy within its bowels… or at least the real life equivalent. "Long ago a witch by the name of Baba Yaga made this forest her home before she was chased out of the woods by the Crow Witch, Malphas. She moved on to the Woes Moor if I recall correctly."

Julius made a sound as he walked up and looked into the dark woods. "Baba Yaga… I know that name. I read she was a witch that many men sought counsel with because of her vast knowledge of the world and the future. She wasn't privy to answering questions though because she would age a year whenever she did." Cullen nodded at Julius correct recalling of the old witch. "Yes. But her advice was not free and those that asked their question had to retrieve a blue rose for her that supposedly fought off the effects of her aging. The quest was a very dangerous one and many men died seeking it out for their answers or were simply devoured by the witch for their troubles." Cullen tipped his head up and looked at the high up branches of the looming forest. "She's long dead but there were whispers throughout the land that the mad witch could, long before, be heard talking to herself in these woods. It seemed she was always rambling on to some 'King of the Angels' as she called it… though I highly suspect she was referring to or even talking to Lucifer himself."

Yoko looked over at Cullen, noting he looked about as excited about entering the forest as she was. "King of the Angels? Satan is many things but that he is not." The woman huffed out, narrowing her eyes in memory of the dark creature that had snatched Alucard for them not once, but twice. The man was as far from an angel as one could possibly get. Cullen smiled at Yoko's words and tilted his head at her. "You forget that Lucifer was once the archangel Luciel, Bearer of Light. He was the purest and most beautiful of the One God's seraphim and was indeed the King of the Angels. Not even the other noble archangels, the highest and most divine of the One God's seraphim, were above him."

Yoko pursed her lips at the information, remembering faintly of studying what was wrote about the fall of Satan and had once found it an interesting, yet unfinished tale. "I suppose you are right… If he were so virtuous I wonder why he suddenly started lusting after the One God's throne." Yoko paused and gave an aggravated sigh as she shook her head, unbelieving she'd just said that. "Oh wait. I know. The bastard got a little too caught up in believing himself so great. My bad."

Cullen chuckled at Yoko's heated words as he shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe there's far more to the tale than we truly know. You can't always take the 'word of God' that was written by _man_ as fact, Yoko. A little doubt is not necessarily a bad thing. If anything it is good food for thought." The young man chided, revealing a little of his views on religion as he broke away from the group and started to walk into the forest.

Yoko stared after the man, finding his words perversely provoking if not heretical. Consider that there was more behind Satan's fall than simply being a prideful bastard? She wasn't so sure she could even allow herself to entertain such a thought in light of everything he'd done. Mankind needed something to fear and he gave everyone enough reason to do that with his absolute dismissal of them as lower creatures and want to ruin the world. Monkeys? That's what he'd called them. Why consider the man further?

"Our Order of Shadows commander has some rather interesting views on religion, now doesn't he?" Julius said with amusement, smirking at Yoko as he started to walk after the young man. Yoko stared after him for a moment before she forced her legs to move into the wildwood and hurried after the men. She did not want to trail too far behind them as some innate fear of being plucked from the path by a wicked troll fell over her. The sorceress shivered, deciding she'd read far too many fairy tales as a child.

Yoko made sure to stay shoulder to shoulder with Julius and Cullen as they made their way along the dirt path that led into the forest for a while until Cullen halted them at a split in the path that held an ancient wooden sign, or rather a sign of a sort. A rather wicked looking scarecrow was embedded in the ground that had a large floppy brown hat that covered most of its face and had too much definition to be merely made of hay… the glimpse of rotting flesh through its tattered clothing only revealed the truth of what it truly was. Its mouth was not covered so the three could easily see the unnatural stitched grin on its face that made them question if they should trust the markers that the scarecrow held out to the side in its hand.

Julius frowned up at the almost leering scarecrow and took a step toward it to try and see what was painted upon the wooden placards as Yoko approached the edge of the path to peer into the forest. The sorceress was staring fairly mindlessly into the dark as Julius and Cullen talked in quiet voices about which way they should go when she caught a glimpse of something pale dashing through the trees. Frowning, Yoko narrowed her eyes to try and see what it was as it seemed to get closer to her. When it finally stopped not too far out, maybe several yards away, the sorceress gave a startled gasp.

"Alucard?" Yoko watched in shock as the vague image of the vampire waved at her, signaling for her to leave the path and come out into the woods. "Alucard?" Yoko said a little louder as she started to step out into the dark forest but she gave a startled cry as she was immediately yanked back onto the dirt path.

"Don't!" Yoko snapped her head to the side to see a very upset Cullen holding her and shaking his head, "Do not stray from the path, Yoko. Once a person does they will become lost forever to this forest." The young man looked over to the silent waving specter of Alucard that was still trying to tempt them into the forest. "That is nothing more than a spirit of one of the forests former victims trying to lure new life for the forest to feed from or perhaps even lure itself a companion to share its misery with. Who knows, but don't believe anything you see beyond the borders of this path. This forest can use our memories against us and we must be on guard against it." Cullen warned Yoko in a grievous tone that wavered slightly with his fear of the situation.

Yoko's clear blue eyes widened at the realization that she'd almost doomed herself to a fate most unwanted. Warily she turned away from Cullen and looked at the spirit that was masquerading as Alucard, the creature no longer waving but simply staring eerily at them from behind gold eyes that did not belong to it. "Perhaps you should have mentioned that before we came into this frightful place…" Yoko mumbled, backing away with Cullen from the path's edge. The young man winced and looked down at his boots as he kicked at the dirt in shame. "I'm sorry. I forgot about that particular, yet singularly important, piece of information."

Julius snuck up on the two grave and fearfully oblivious individuals and grabbed each of them with a snarl causing them both to jump with yelps. "Gotcha!" The Belmont chuckled, soaking up the twin looks of annoyance for his troubles. "So we are currently waist deep in dark woods that wants desperately to feast on our life force? So what? It clearly has no idea whom it is dealing with! I am Julius Belmont, latest of the Belmont blood line and one of its strongest members. I am not afraid of haunted woods so let it try and lure me away. " Yoko snorted at Julius and placed her hands on her hips as she looked the puffed up man over with a touch of irritation on her pretty face for his attitude. "Is that so? Well, by all means Julius, be my guest and teach the haunted woods a lesson. Go on. Prove your manliness."

Julius smiled a wide fang flashing grin as he nodded his head at the Belnades' challenge, "Okay, I will." The vampire started to approach the paths edge but Cullen gave a rather undignified sound and placed himself in between the Belmont and the creeping woods. "Nononono! Don't! Just calm down and listen to me. We stay on the path and don't separate." Julius stared down at the head shorter Cullen and lifted an eyebrow at the near panicked young man who gave an angry huff when he tried to push past him. "I see the reason Laura is so fond of the term 'Goddamn Belmont'!" Cullen hissed, pushing his hands against Julius' chest to try and keep him from leaving the path.

After a moment of the back and forth between an amused Julius and distressed Cullen the former finally let out a boisterous laugh and slapped Cullen on the back with enough force to nearly knock him from his feet. "You are alright in my book, Cullen. Trying to save me from myself. Fine. I won't break the code of not leaving the path." Chuckling, Julius walked back to the split of the path and looked both ways as Cullen let out a sigh of relief as he walked up to the unusual signpost now that he'd, thankfully, swayed his impulsive companion.

Yoko smirked at her companions as she joined them, quickly deciding that Cullen fit in perfectly with their rag tag little group. He could be the other voice of common sense that was needed when Julius decided to live up to the impulsive ways of the Belmont blood. They would have to invite him out for adventures more often when everything was over with and Satan was defeated. It would be a good alternative for Cullen than staying locked away in that clock tower as he usually was. Even someone like him needed to take some time and have fun and now that she'd officially adopted him, she intended on making that happen as often as possible. "Alright boys, so which way?"

Cullen squinted up at the weathered signs that were all of unreadable as he tried to decipher the worn away script but he gave a surprised yelp and fell to the dirt path as the scarecrow began to snicker and writhe on its post, its stitched mouth pulling until the seams tore away. "Travelers! Travelers! It's been many years since we've seen fresh blood." The scarecrow hissed, it's putrid breath forming a puff of mist and dust from a long time of disuse. The creature tilted its head and looked down at the wide eyed Cullen who had not expected the scarecrow to move let alone talk, "And you have such a pretty soul with you. Pretty, Preeeetty red hair. That is even more rare. Can we touch your hair, little boy? " The scarecrow all of sing-songed its infatuation as it threw a wooden sign away and tried to reach for Cullen's hair causing the young man to jump to his feet and back away from the laughing creature. The commander decided, very quickly, he wasn't fond of the way the thing was looking at him with its black sunken eyes.

Yoko narrowed her eyes at the creature as she made sure to put herself in front of Cullen who did not seem to mind her protectiveness at the moment. "Who are you?" She carefully asked, her fingers tingling with the first thoughts of a spell. The scarecrow rolled its head back and forth as if it were contemplating her question. "A spirit. A spirit. We are just a spirit. One of one. One of many. One of many!" The scarecrow cackled at its own words, throwing its head back as it did, "But we are the one that found this corpse to call our own. You can call us the _saint_ ooooor the _corpse_? Or Jack if you wish. We think that used to be our name. Maybe. We've been trapped here so long we can't remember anymore." Yoko's lips pulled into a frown at the bouncing scarecrow that was still trying to peek behind her at Cullen.

"Jack." Julius started as his fingers lightly grazed the purple weave that encircled the hilt of Dark Cimmerian. "We are searching for an Old God. I don't suppose you know if there is an Old God somewhere in this forest, do you?" The scarecrow's head snapped over to look at Julius with its beady black eyes. "Old God? Old God? You seek an Old God?" The scarecrow cackled madly, its post bouncing almost chaotically in the ground to cause the dirt to start cracking. "Silly people. Why do silly people come to this forest and look for Old Gods? Spirits and darkness, yeeeees! Old Gods maybe, but we've not seeeeen one! You may even find demons running amok this place, who knows?"

Yoko tugged on Julius' arm and nodded her head to the left most path as the possessed scarecrow continued to cackle. "Let's just go. We are getting nowhere with a long mad spirit." Julius narrowed his eyes at the scarecrow but followed after Yoko as she ushered Cullen in front of her as they left the scarecrow behind, the creature screaming after them to come back between its fits of laughter. "Leaving? Leeeeaving so soon? Noooooo! We don't want you to goooo! Bring the pretty ginger back! Please come back and we'll tell you about what happens to _heretics_!"

Ignoring the creature the trio continued quickly away from the insane creature, its mad laughter and screams echoing through the forest after them until the sounds finally died away into silence. Once they advanced a while down their winding chosen path they were forced to a stop when the darkness became too much for Yoko or Cullen to see through, though Julius for his part was unaffected and turned around to look at the two in minor amusement. He might have teased them but Yoko gave him a look that threatened a fate of burning electricity in his future if he did. Not wanting the darkness to impede them and have them accidentally walk off their safe path, Yoko started to call forth a spell of light but Cullen beat her to it with the snap of his fingers. Immediately a purple flame burst to life and lifted into the air before splitting apart into four different flames that hung a small perimeter around them to light their way in a spray of purple light.

Yoko gave an appreciative sound and turned to Cullen and gave him a smile, "Why, I'd almost forgotten that you were a sorcerer, Cullen. I've hardly seen you use any magic the entire time you've been in our company." The young man looked sheepishly to the side, "I don't use it as much as I should I suppose. I'm usually too busy leading and orchestrating the Order of Shadow's spies or entertaining dignitaries to focus on my magical prowess. Honestly, my title of 'Commander' is pretty misleading, that's more a title for a warrior anyways. I deal with the trade of secrets and monitoring of others for Laura so it would be far more fitting to call me a 'Spy Master' or 'Mouth of the Order' since I'm the one that represents our order publicly."

Yoko looked thoughtfully at Cullen as she considered his tasks and started to walk with him as Julius stayed a few paces in front of them to be their look out. "You got an awful lot of tasks to deal with. How do you manage?" Cullen shrugged and kicked a fallen branch from their path as they walked. "I have the most senior Bernhard sorcerers there to help delegate tasks, I just make sure to take the most pressing ones into my own hands to ensure it goes according to plan, or rather _Laura's_ plan. I've become quite used to it over the years, trust me."

Yoko never would have imagined the far reaching influence the Order of Shadows had but from just seeing the commander do his work at the Bernhard clock tower she had a feeling it went very deep into many different avenues of the world. Little Laura had her dainty claws were ensnared into almost every aspect of the world she was willing to bet. It would have horrified her to know such information before Satan's release, having seen the order as a dark and too secretive one, but she'd since changed her mind about them.

Laura was frightful and not a creature she would ever want to cross but the Bernhard's that made up the order and Cullen were little different than the average person. They were not the dark demon summoning occultist that the Brotherhood of Light liked to make them out to still be, that was for sure. Their family had a dark history but they'd made great strides in becoming decent human beings. Besides, it was not fair to judge an entire bloodline based on the actions of a select few but such was the way of life, wasn't it? It was the most wicked and horrid that was remembered and that fear always trickled down to other members of a family to taint a person's view on the family tree.

"Does the Bernhard family still dabble in the steel industry?" Yoko asked the young man, recalling the Bernhard owned industry as they hurried after Julius's coat tails to turn a rounded a steep turn of the path. Cullen nodded, "They do. Their hold on the steel industry is still very firm but I assure you the Order of Shadows has little influence there. Some other splinter sect of the far flung Bernhard family was the one to found that industry and it worked out well for them and they have flourished because of it. Though I have kept in contact with the Bernhard's that head the corporation through the years and have offered the order's aid to them when they needed it and them to us. The Bernhard's, believe it or not, are very loyal to their blood and will help out their family name."

Yoko clucked her tongue, "Interesting… I never would have known." The sorceress looked out into the forest and was disturbed to see the same specter of Alucard following still, though the disguise was no longer as perfect and was clearly flawed. It looked more like a true corpse now. The creature was not alone either she noted with some sense of dread. There were other indistinct shapes following them on their journey, proving how determined the forest was to try and sway them. Lucky for her she wasn't simple and wasn't planning to fall into that trap again. Shivering from the visage of the creeping specters stalking them, Yoko pulled Cullen along quicker as she looked away and picked up her pace to catch both of them up with Julius.

The trio walked their path for some time before they finally came to a stop at a large circle of dirt with a couple of felled trees in the midst but no other paths. It was an utter dead end for them. Julius stepped out into the dirt circle and looked around as he frowned deeply. "I'm beginning to wonder if there is even an Old God in these woods. So far I have seen no sign of an Old God but only wraiths and darkness." Julius motioned over to the stalking wraiths skulking about in the forest to further prove his point. "If one is here it does not wish to speak with us and all it means is we are wasting our time."

Yoko noticed the way Cullen's shoulders sagged at the admission by the Belmont hunter, clearly feeling some form of blame for their lack of luck in finding the Old God. She hated to see him blame himself. It was not his fault and their luck was simply ill-fated. Pursing her lips she glanced around the purple hued dirt circle as she considered what they should do next. Perhaps this elusive Old God was simply slow to show itself.

"How about we just rest here for a little while?" Yoko suggested as she walked a few paces to the center of the dirt. "Maybe we should give the Old God a chance to reveal itself before we make the quick decision to leave here. I know I have no desire to stay here any longer than we need to but…" Yoko turned to look back at Julius and Cullen before she finished. "…maybe we just need some patience." Yoko felt some sense of relief when Cullen didn't look quite so gloomy as before from her advice. Julius shrugged and walked around the borders of the path and began to gather up the branches and twigs that had fallen there. "Maybe you are right, Yoko. If that is what you suggest then we will wait for a while."

Yoko and Cullen watched the former Brotherhood hunter gather the wood and set it carefully up in the center of the open path near the broken trees, fixing the kindling in a desired way until the man gave a satisfied sound. Yoko chuckled and stepped forward to throw a spark into the gathered wood to cause it to burst into a large cozy fire. She settled herself around the fire to enjoy being able to get off her feet as Julius and Cullen did the same. Their journey had been rather tiring and her legs and calves were screaming their protest at such an exhausting journey. Perhaps she should retire wearing heels everywhere.

"You ever been camping, Cullen?" Julius suddenly asked the young man, apparently trying to get a conversation started to keep their minds from the wraiths of long dead people that seemed to creep ever closer to them. Cullen frowned at Julius and shook his head. "I've had to stop overnight at settlements when my business with the order took to me to faraway lands but I suspect that's not exactly what you mean." Julius chuckled and shook his head at Cullen as he settled his back against one of the broken trees to get himself comfortable. "No. Hardly. I'm talking man against the elements and not a cushy room in a tavern or inn. My family was very adamant about taking me and my brothers out into the wilderness to teach us about survival from my childhood on. It was tradition and we did it for many years. We'd find a good area and settle there for a while to hunt, fish, and just enjoy the outdoors." Julius recalled with obvious fondness for the old memories of sitting around a fire with his family.

Cullen folded his legs and leaned forward, taking interest in Julius' story of his bygone days as a youth. "I guess I was raised around too much luxury to enjoy the simpler things of life." The young man mused as he remembered his times within the Bernhard castle, "I was never introduced to such things." Julius chuckled at Cullen and fixed his eyes on him as the fire caused his crimson eyes to glitter from the flames. "I like you kid, so I'll have to take you fishing sometime and show you how to properly catch and clean one. Nothing is better than cooking a freshly caught fish over a fire." Julius waved a hand at the fire as Cullen's lips pulled into a tight line, not exactly understanding what the man meant. "Clean... a fish?" Julius chuckled harder, realizing just how unacquainted with the outdoors the young man truly was.

Yoko listened as Julius began to explain the in-depth process of field dressing fish, deer, and bears and all other sorts of game to the attentive Cullen, the young man's eyes widening at the rather tedious and gory process. She found herself highly amused at Julius' eagerness to impart all his worldly knowledge of the outdoors and the way he was thoroughly enjoying imparting it. Yoko narrowed her eyes at Julius, her smile growing as she watched.

Perhaps she was not the only one that wanted to have someone to call their not-son. Julius was like her. Childless. He'd never saw fit to seek himself out a wife and had left it to his brothers to carry on the family name while he'd focused entirely on becoming the strongest of their family line. He'd been at peace with his decision most of his life but Yoko could tell in the last few years it had begun to weigh on him as he'd broached turning sixty. Leave it to the cruelty of age to cause someone to consider the thought of 'what could have been'. Julius could come across as a gruff and intimidating individual but when the man wanted to he could be just as much of a 'father-hen' as Yoko could be a 'mother-hen'. He was simply better at hiding it than she was.

Yoko smiled tenderly as Julius shifted into a long drawn story about a beast that had once stumbled across his camp and the way he'd fought it off. She chuckled as the Belmont physically acted it out in his excitement of the memory while Cullen watched in wide eyed awe, clearly hanging onto the man's words. Julius was always good at telling a good tale. Since Julius had clearly taken a shine to their new ally perhaps Yoko could share custody of her not-son with him…

After Julius finally ran out of stories of excitement and peril the three fell into a comfortable silence and simply stared into the soothing crackling fire. At length Cullen finally broke the silence with an out of the blue statement. "I was the adopted child of Carmilla." Yoko was startled by the random comment and looked over to the slightly hunched young man, soaking up the telling piece of information. "I thought you felt old." She admitted, smirking at him to cause Cullen to shift nervously and laugh. "That is an understatement."

"An adoptee of the Lord of Shadow?"Julius mused, poking a stick into their dying fire, "That must have been interesting. How did you come to be adopted by that vile woman? The writings of her do not claim her to have been a very generous individual." Cullen snorted and nodded his head as he took to running his gloved finger into the dirt to draw a group of figures there. "She was not but she felt a need to not kill me after she took me from the Bernhard's that had formerly occupied her castle." Cullen paused as he carefully drew a pair of braids on one of the drawings in the dirt. "…before that I was adopted by Walter Bernhard's wife. Sara was her name I think."

Yoko's lips formed an 'o' at the extra information. She'd noticed the way Cullen had looked at the puppet reproduction of Walter back in the Puppet Theatre, and with good reason. The man had cursed the man he had considered his father. Why wouldn't he? What a strange twist of fate to have been adopted by the man that had caused he and his Toy Maker father such misery. "You've lived a rather strange life, Cullen. Being adopted by one form of evil and then taken in by a much greater one." Yoko mused, leaning over to try and see the figures the young man was making in the dirt. She could see the likeness of Carmilla and Laura in them and the third was likely his own but he hadn't bothered to put much detail in it. Perhaps he did not think he deserved any. How sad. "You turned out to be a very kind person despite it and it just proves your merit to survive it. Not to mention I understand why you call Laura your sister now."

Cullen chuckled and looked up from his drawing to look at Yoko, some form of relief reflecting there. It seemed he had expected far worse reactions from her or Julius for his revelation. "No, I suppose not but Laura is…" The young man trailed off as he tried to find a way to describe her. "… she is not completely evil. She is dark and twisted and her wrath can be terrifying but she is not like Carmilla. Though I can guarantee she would refute that with ever fiber of her being."

Julius snorted as he leaned his head back over the log he was laid against and closed his eyes. "I'm sure she would. That girl is a very terrifying creature and I don't understand how you have managed to survive her all these years. You must have a guardian angel who works for you tirelessly."

"What of the Toy Maker?" Yoko butted in to shift the conversation to something else she wondered, catching Cullen's attention again. "It's obvious you consider him to be your father but why?" Cullen frowned thoughtfully as he turned back to his drawing in the dirt and ran a hand over it to scatter the settlement before he started to draw anew in the blank canvas of grit. He was silent for a while as he simply ran his finger along another crude drawing and Yoko decided he would speak no more. She would not prod him about it further if it was this personal.

"I was not always a living breathing human." Cullen finally admitted, straightening up and leaning back against the log behind him. Yoko looked at the revealed picture in the dirt and saw it resembled the little wooden puppet son from the play they'd seen at the castle, realizing that the show had been a lot closer to home for the young man than she'd thought. "That puppet son from the show was you, wasn't it?" Yoko's question was more a statement than anything and she looked up to Cullen to see him nod. "It was… I was nothing more than a puppet before my papa gave me life."

Julius gave a startled sound and leaned up to look at Cullen, clearly not expecting that particular admission from the man. "You were the puppet? My, Cullen, you've lived a far more intriguing life than I imagined." Cullen shrugged and smiled over at the man. "I suppose I have… but I am beyond happy that I was able to reunite with my papa after so many years without him. As horrible as this entire plight of ours is I find I am thankful for it otherwise I never would have sought him out to begin with."

"Well, I'm happy you were able to find him." Yoko sighed, smiling widely at Cullen as she ran a hand through her long blond locks. "Tell me, why are you admitting this to us? You did not have to and we would not have forced you to tell us." The commander shrugged and tilted his head to look up into the gnarled branches of the black trees overhead as he contemplated the woman's words. "I guess after spending time with you and Julius I've come to regard you with great respect and thought it only right to admit my past to you. There should be no secrets between those you trust… Despite my rather secretive line of work." The man looked back down to look between Yoko and Julius, "Though I'm not so sure how you view myself I still consider you two to be friends. I hope that what I revealed does not affect your thoughts on me."

Yoko smiled and shook her head, "Of course it doesn't! You best get used to seeing me and Julius because you have been adopted all over again, but this time you got an overprotective Belnades and a fearsome Belmont as your parents." Yoko winked at Cullen who laughed and scratched awkwardly at his messy red hair at her strong declaration. "Well, like I said before, I would be a fool to reject the offer." The young man admitted, smiling at Yoko and Julius.

"Don't worry, Cullen. I'll make sure your 'mom' doesn't smother you too much. I know some great places to set up camp in the mountains where she'd never find us." Julius teased, tossing a branch at Yoko and earning him a warning glare from the woman. Settling into quietly conversing about anything and everything they could imagine, the group entertained each other for a longer while until they ran out of things to tell or ask.

"Well… I think we've waited long enough." Yoko sighed, turning her attention back to the dark wildwood around them. "If the Old God has not shown itself by now then we should probably go." The other men sighed and nodded their agreement as they pushed themselves to their feet. "I'm sorry, I had hoped the Toy Maker's advice would lead us to an Old God." Cullen sighed sadly as he walked with Yoko back toward the winding path that led back. Julius waved a hand at him as he kicked dirt onto the nearly dead fire to put it out, "Don't blame yourself. For all we know the Toy Maker was right and there is an Old God here but perhaps it simply does not wish to speak with us."

"Exactly." Yoko added, patting Cullen's shoulder to comfort him, "Don't worry. We'll figure something else out. But for now…" Yoko glanced around the dark world encircling them that was now only lit by Cullen's purple flames that had not ceased to burn, "…how about we leave this horrid place. I'd rather not spend any longer here." The Order of Shadows commander nodded, rubbing a hand down his face as he was want to do when he was flustered. "Yes, we should leave. We can speak with the Toy Maker or Shanoa again and see if we can't figure something else out."

The companions started to leave the large circular patch but they all startled and scattered when the mad scarecrow from the start of their journey, still very much attached to its post, crashed through the forest with a wheezy maniacal laugh. "We found you! We found you! We're so happy we found you, you silly humans!" Yoko watched the horrific creature bouncing gleefully on its uprooted post back and forth as it fixed its horrid sunken black eyes on them.

Growling Yoko grabbed for her grimoire with the intention of bashing the creature's face in before setting it aflame but Julius was a step ahead of her and had Dark Cimmerian pulled and already lashing the chain whip at the insane scarecrow. The creature cackled as the chain tore into its body and ripped a mix of hay and stale gore from it but it did not stop laughing. "You can't hurt us!" It teased, bouncing toward Julius as it pulled a hand scythe from a belt on its side and ripped it at the Belmont, narrowly missing the man as he ducked away.

Not intending to stay docile at the corner Yoko cried out "Sanctus Flamma" and hit the raving scarecrow with a bout of her holy flames, giving a mental cheer when she hit the creature dead on and it exploded into flames. Disturbingly the creature continued to cackle as it hopped around its burning post while its hay filled clothing burned away to reveal the eyeless grey corpse beneath, the flames charring most of its skin before it was able to put them out with some momentum from hopping on its pole.

"Silly girl!" The scarecrow cried, dashing far too quickly for a mere corpse on a stick at her and knocking her back with a cry, landing just shy of the border of the path to the cursed woods. Yoko scrambled away from the edge and snapped her head up just as the scarecrow hopped over to her. She blanched violently when the wicked creature reached down for her with a scorched hand as it smiled widely with a mouth that now had its lips burned away to reveal its gums and teeth.

The sorceress started to crawl backwards but a wave of dark based magic hit the creature and knocked it off kilter. Twisting on its confined pole the scarecrow looked over to Cullen and cackled far louder. "There's our favorite! There's the bloodhead! The ginger! Come to us! Come to the many!" Cullen tried to run away as the scarecrow all of flew at him but he wasn't quick enough and was snatched up in its twisted hands before he could so much as think of another spell. Lifting the struggling young man up the scarecrow leered at him. "We like you Cullen!" The scarecrow hissed as it brought the terrified young man close to its face, "You fancy the Old Gods. Your thoughts are heretical! Heretic! Heretic! You are a handsome Heretic! A pretty Heretic! You will enjoy the ring of Haeresis and we will take you there!"

A great dread trickled down the young man's spine at the monster mentioning the ring of Heresy and he began to think the creature was no spirit at all but a minion of the Keeper itself. The young man ripped uselessly at the creature's fingers that were twisted into his cloak, his actions causing the scorched flesh to tear away and reveal the cracked bone of its fingers. "W-Who are you!?" Cullen cried, trying to shove the creature away as its empty eye sockets started to burn with an unnatural inner fire.

"We are one. We are many. We. Are. **_LEGION_**!"

Cullen's eyes flew wide at the creature's horrific proclamation and he renewed his furious attempts at freeing himself from the demon he now realized it was. The young man gave a surprised gasp as Julius' chain chain wrapped around the scarecrow's reedy arm that held him and pulled back to snap the corpse's appendage away. Falling to the ground Cullen immediately wrenched the still clenched hand from his cloak and scrambled back away as Yoko and Julius stooped over to help him up while the scarecrow only laughed. The trio warily watched the creature, its laughter becoming far deeper as its body immediately bursting into a high reaching inferno that scorched the earth black and caught some of the trees overhead aflame. From the flames stepped a blood stained man with black scorched arms that none of them had seen before but knew must be the one of many himself.

"Pathetic children of men." Legion chuckled in a twisted voice of too many intermingled voices that caused Yoko and Cullen to jerk at the horrific otherworldly sound and Julius to give a complete look of disgust. It was almost as if they could hear the screams and cries of the souls lost to this demon and it was beyond ghastly. There was nothing more horrid to hear.

The Keeper of Heresy flicked his burning eyes over them as he stepped toward them, his black steel toed boot crunching against the flame blackened earth. "Cower before us and perhaps we will let you live." The thin faced man announced with a smile, his fiery eyes absolutely shimmering in malice. Julius barked a laugh at Legion, gripping Dark Cimmerian tighter in his hand. "We will not cower before a Keeper of Hell." Legion's lips twisted into an amused sneer, clearly feeling no threat from him, Yoko, or Cullen.

"Julius!" Yoko hissed, pulling the man close, "We cannot even hope to win a fight against a damn Keeper of Hell! We are out of our league and we must find a way to flee." The sorceress wisely pointed out to her haughty Belmont friend. Cullen nodded vigorously to show he agreed with Yoko's words as he warily watched Legion walk a small line. The demon watched them intently and his eyes strayed to Cullen more than he wanted to admit. "She's right, Julius. This is not something we need to tackle, we will be crushed utterly if we try and engage him." Julius frowned at his companions before looking back to the silent but intimidating Legion, finding he knew they were right. He could feel the powerful aura of the creature and it was beyond suffocating. "What do we do then? We can't exactly scatter into the woods for shelter, now can we? We have _one_ path to run and the odds of escaping on that _one_ path are not in our favor."

Yoko frowned and pushed her fingers to her temple at the headache of a situation they were in. One path and multiple ways for it to go wrong. Lost in the forest forever to die or be painfully burned to death by the Keeper of Heresy… and that would be the most merciful way the demon would kill them she was sure. Their options were not good and severely limited. They could not fight Legion. They would be fools to try but Julius was right that if they tried to run Legion would catch them on such a linear path or knock them into the woods for trying. How were they going to get out of this? Was there even a way out of this?

"Perhaps… it is a good day to die." Julius sighed, tightening his hold on his chain whip and digging his heels into the dirt. Yoko let out a shaky breath and nodded reluctantly as she let her hand rest on her family grimoire. Yes… maybe this was going to be their time to die. In the very least they would give this damned Keeper a vicious fight and die bravely together. It was the best they could have hoped for.

Julius and Yoko started to step forward with the intent of challenging Legion but Cullen stepped in front of them to stop them. The Belmont and Belnades gave curious looks to each other before looking back to the young man who clearly had no intention of letting them by. Yoko lifted an eyebrow at him, her mouth twisting in puzzlement. The young man smiled a small smile at her and Julius as something unknown gleamed in his copper eyes that Yoko couldn't quite read, finding his whisps of thought carefully concealed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Cullen said quietly, pushing them back lightly. Julius frowned at the young man, his brow furrowing severely. "What sort of 'desperate measures', Cullen?"

Mothering instincts went on high alert for Yoko and she immediately stepped forward and grabbed Cullen by his shoulders as she gave him a very unhappy mother-like look. She may have just officially decided to adopt Cullen but she felt as protective of him now as she did for Alucard and her 'mother's intuition' was screaming at her that he was going to say something she didn't want to hear. "Cullen. If you are thinking about doing something very stupid and very dangerous I suggest you stop right now. We stand together and we die together. That is our rule. No one is left behind if we can help it."

Cullen sighed and grabbed Yoko and hugged her tight for a moment before he pulled back with a wink to her that he must have picked up from her constant want to do the same thing. "I'll make sure you won't die, I promise you that." Yoko looked incredulously at the man, digging her hands into his shoulders tighter. Cullen looked over his shoulder at the still silent Legion who was simply hanging back and waiting for one of them to make the first move, a small smile pulling on his thin lips.

Cullen cleared his throat and coaxed Yoko to release him from her death grip so he could step back. The man nodded at her and Julius as he tugged at the front of his brown cloak and soothed down his green vest. "Yoko. Julius." The man nodded at each of them as he said their names, "It's been wonderful to meet you and befriend you but I think it's time we…" Cullen paused as he tried to think of a way to put it. "…part ways."

Yoko felt tears sting her eyes and she wholeheartedly shook her head at Cullen. "No! I told you we stick together!" Yoko tried to grab at Cullen but she gasped when the man knocked her and Julius back several feet from the dead end and back onto the winding path with a sucker punch of summoned wind spell. The Belnades sorceress shoved herself to her feet in a flash and looked at Cullen with wide blue eyes, her tears already starting to fall at what she knew the man was going to do. At the sacrifice he was intending to give. No. No. She couldn't let him sacrifice himself. She had lost Alucard she wasn't going to lose anyone else! "Cullen!? Don't!"

Cullen smiled sadly at her and stepped back a step before he crouched down to press a hand to the dirt, his hand glowing a deep shadow touched shade of blue. Beneath his hand the earth started to freeze over with a thick creeping frost. "You're good people. Both of you. I will miss you. Tell my sister I'll miss her… And tell Papa I'm sorry I couldn't come back to him."

Yoko dashed forward to try and reach Cullen but it was too late, the sorcerer released his spell causing an explosion of ice to shoot up from the ground around, the ice hissing as it spiraled around and far up overhead until it came together in a perfect encasement of thick glittering black ice. Yoko threw herself against the ice trap, banging her fists on the painfully cold chuck of ice that kept her from the young man on the other side that was stupidly throwing his life away from nothing. "Cullen! Cullen! Stop! Please!" Yoko shrieked, stepping back to pelt the block with handful after handful of scorching inferno but her flames didn't even begin to melt the infernal dark ice.

Choking on a sob, Yoko started to throw more spells but Julius grabbed her hand causing her to look at her Belmont friend with red rimmed eyes. "We have to go." Julius quietly told her, his face a mask of forced neutrality that didn't reach his eyes which showed the same sorrow that Yoko was bearing freely for the world to see. "N-No! We can't let him do this! We can help! There's got to be something we can do!" Yoko cried, trying to rip her hand from Julius' firm grasp, "We leave no one behind!"

Julius shook his head, glancing to the impenetrable black ice as a crackling of fire lit up the inside but did not melt it. The faint sound of Cullen's pained wails reached his sensitive ears and it made the man wince at the terrible screams. He found himself thankful that Yoko was unable to hear the horrible sound. "Let's not make his sacrifice in vain, Yoko." Julius forced his voice to be even as he heard more muffled pitiful cries come from the other side of the icy barrier, tugging forcefully on Yoko.

Yoko sobbed harshly at Julius' words as she allowed herself to be pulled away from where Cullen was suffering his fate by Legion's wicked hands. What could they do? Julius was right… his death would be fruitless if they did not escape like he'd wanted them to. Another life lost and for what? For nothing. Yoko paid no attention to where she and Julius were running, allowing the man to guide her as she remained lost in her internal anguish at having lost another not-son. This one she hadn't even been given a chance to get to know… but it still hurt just as much as if she had known him inside and out. He was still a good kid with a good heart and a bright smile when he actually wore it and he'd finally started to wear it freely...

Yoko startled when she felt herself being picked up by Julius and the world at once began to move much more quickly than before. It seemed Julius was not satisfied with their pace. Perhaps he thought Legion had finished with Cullen already and would be shattering the ice barrier and coming for them. Yoko was not so sure she cared in that moment. It had taken them hours to traverse the woods of Eternal Night before but it seemed to take no time at all for Julius to rush them out of the undercroft and back into the night air. The Nightmares startled from where they were grazing a short ways away and they whinnied at them, trotting up quickly to their masters.

Yoko sniffed as Julius set her down and gathered the nervously clicking Nightmares, the creatures noticing immediately that someone was missing. The sorceress looked up at the upset beasts and observed them before she looked over to Cullen's stallion, Mairon. Out of all the equine's it was the most upset and Julius was having a time getting the stallion to settle down. The Nightmare was smart and it knew something was wrong for its master to not come back with them.

Yoko walked over to Mairon and took him from Julius to pet and whisper to. It helped mildly but the beast was still agitated and would not be calmed out of its frenzy. Yoko realized he would not until his master came back unharmed. Cullen had told her and Julius as much when he'd first introduced them the Nightmares. They were loyal to the master of their choosing and would be inconsolable without that person. Yoko sighed and buried her face into Mairon's mane, feeling for the creature as much as she was feeling for herself. But she had to snap out of it... She would mourn for Cullen's loss later. They did not have time for it now, she bitterly realized. Muttering a quiet prayer for the lost but brave Order of Shadows commander, Yoko pulled away and faced Julius. "What do we do now?"

Julius's looked mournfully at Yoko and shook his head. "I don't know… we were unable to find the Old God and we lost Cullen for our troubles. I honestly don't know, Yoko." The Belmont sighed and shook his head as he turned and started to pat Morris, the Nightmare giving a pleased sound at the attention. "All I know is that I feel like we took two steps forward and four steps back." Yoko let out a sad sound, knowing all too well what Julius meant. What did they gain by coming here? Nothing. No. More than that. _Loss_. Plain and simple loss and that was far worse than nothing could ever be.

"Perhaps I can help?"

Yoko and Julius both startled and whipped around to see the familiar face of Saint Germain standing behind them, the man tipping his hat to them. He still wore the same kindly smile on his face as he'd had when they'd met him at Dracula's castle. Yoko stared at the man, still not sure if she trusted this mysterious man that seemed to know so much but right now she felt great anger at seeing him. How dare he show his face _now_.

"You!" Yoko hissed, pointing her finger at the man and advancing on him, "Did you know Cullen was going to die!? Did you allow us to go on this course of "fate" knowing he would die for no goddamn reason!?" Saint Germain held his gloved hands up as Yoko stalked up to him with her finger pointed at him and her eyes flashing in anger.

"My dear girl, I know everything. I saw everything that you would encounter and know how these things will unfurl. I am unable to reveal my knowledge because that would have interfered with the pendulum of fate." The gentleman admitted, seemingly taking no offense from the anger of the woman.

"What!? You knew!? You knew and you let it happen!?" Yoko shrieked, fisting her hands into Saint Germain's red suit and shaking him, "How could you!?" Despite having a very angry woman currently pushed well into his personal area and shaking him like he were a rag doll, the enigmatic man did not react as any other would. Instead Saint Germain laughed gently and took hold of Yoko's trembling hands and looked her straight in her tear reddened eyes.

"The hands of fate are turning my dear. They cannot be stopped and I am very sorry for the pain young Cullen went through, believe me I am, but he had his part to play just like the rest of you have your own." Yoko glared up at the tall gentleman for a few moments before she threw him back with a snarl and walked shaking back to Julius who immediately put his arm around her to try and calm her as she cried gently into his side.

"Saint Germain…" Julius spoke up, knowing Yoko was in no condition to be doing the speaking now. He was just as upset about the man apparently letting them foolishly walk into a trap that had left Cullen dead but he decided to humor the man and see what he might have to offer. "What help are you offering now?" Saint Germain smiled widely at Julius for asking. "I know you are still in shock from everything that has happened but I advise you to seek out the counsel of the Divine, Shanoa. She may have some advice to give you in this dark time." Julius narrowed his eyes at the man and frowned. "Shanoa?"

Saint Germain nodded, pulling out his golden watch to flip open, "Yes. Go to the Order of Ecclesia and speak with the Divine and see what fate holds in store for you there. Now, I'm sorry, but time is short and I really must be going. Farewell and best of luck." Just as before the mysterious Saint Germain disappeared in an explosion of gold dust and left Yoko and Julius alone to soak up what they had just heard.

"He let him die…" Yoko bitterly said, shaking her head. "He let Cullen die and he expects us to just go off and do what he tells us to?" Julius sighed and rubbed Yoko's arm in consolation. "We can sit here and talk about how Saint Germain let Cullen die until we turn blue in the face but it isn't going to change anything. As much as I don't want to listen to that man I can think of no other choice than to go speak with Shanoa. She may have insight for us. We will grieve for Cullen later, Yoko." Yoko pulled away and looked up incredulously at Julius, narrowing her eyes at him for a moment before she looked away.

"You're right… but let us hope _this_ journey won't end with one of us dead." The sorceress bitterly said, allowing Julius to lead her to Trantoul and help her mount the mare before mounting his own stallion. The Belmont led his steed over to Mairon and took hold of the Nightmare's reigns but the stallion bucked and pulled away, refusing to be led away without Cullen. Julius tried again but the stallion just yanked its reigns away much to the man's annoyance.

"Leave him." Yoko sighed, causing Julius to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Mairon will not leave here without Cullen. Let the beast mourn for his master until it dies from grief." Yoko gave Trantoul a light kick causing her mare to start galloping away, leaving Julius behind. Julius frowned after Yoko before turning back to look morosely at Cullen's clicking Nightmare that had moved to pace nervously in front of the entrance into Eternal Night.

"Poor creature…" Julius muttered as he kicked Morris in the haunches to encourage the stallion to start galloping after Yoko. He hated to leave the magnificent beast behind but it was a lost cause trying to lead it away. Its mind was set and there was no changing it. The Nightmare was going to remain behind, waiting and hoping to see its favorite tussled haired master appear from the darkness of that accursed forest until the day it dropped dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record Scarecrow!Legion totally made a reference to CV: Harmony of Dissonance when he says he can be called the Saint or the Corpse which is in reference to the two differing versions of Legion that you fight in that particular game, Legion Saint and Legion Corpse. :)
> 
> Yoko isn't the only one naming their Nightmare after previous CV characters. Who can forget the Morris clan? And yes… I am referencing the Lord of The Rings/Silmarillion with Cullen's Nightmare being named Mairon. Mairon was Sauron's name before he earned himself the name of 'Sauron'. Cullen's a fan of fantasy and dark lords apparently and I will load that boy up with more LoTR's references if I have a chance... wait. Cullen. :( Guess I can't now...
> 
> ...I fucking cried. :(


	31. Demesne of Somnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having fun weaving Greek mythos into this. Like damn. I could literally have a multitude of off shoot adventures for our cast of unfortunate characters by introducing all these infernal hints of Greek Mythos and realms that they rule over. Laura's adventures in the underworld. Artemis and Alucard bemoan to one another about the attentions of unwanted suitors. Dracula vs Hera, queen of the Olympians. Yup. The list could go on.

 

Cullen sighed sadly at the black ice that now separated him from Yoko and Julius, knowing Yoko was likely throwing herself against it to try and break through. It was impossible. This thick wall of ice was impenetrable and had been a spell that Carmilla herself had taught him millennia ago though he had never used it for the uses she did. She'd been fond of using it to torture her captive humans by ensnaring them within it with a starving dog to see what would happen… the outcome was about as pleasant as one would expect. Cullen hated to see Yoko upset beyond words and he did not wish to see her cry over him but this was the only way for her and Julius to have a chance to escape. He hoped she understood that. Best that he be the only one to suffer and not all of them.

"How altruistic of you to sacrifice yourself for the greater good."

Cullen stiffened at Legion's many voiced laughter and quickly shoved himself to his feet to turn and face the demon. He tried as best he could to try and mask his fear but his body was still trembling from terror and knowledge that his thread of life was about to be severed. He would not walk away from this monster alive… or worse, he would beg desperately for death. Cullen shivered at the thought, hoping that he would find some form of accidental quick death at the hands of Legion.

"We don't have to kill those others, not yet at least." Legion promised in his eerie voice, shaking his head to throw his hair over his shoulder. "We know the smell of a pretty heretic and we knew as soon as we saw you and caught the delectable scent of age old heresy..." Legion said darkly, walking slowly toward the shivering young man, "Your lot is our favorite of the sinners. Such a wonderful sin is it not? To have an opinion so profoundly at odds with the rest of the world?"

The demon halted just in front of Cullen and ran his eyes over the young man, finding himself terribly amused by the others palpable fear. " _We_ like you. You are a lovely boy with such wonderful red hair. That particular color of hair is so pleasing to see, the color of blood and fire, and hard to come by…" Cullen tried to avoid Legion's blackened hand as it pulled at his hair to stroke and tease it, "…and it pleases us to know we will be the one to wrench your soul from this frail body." Legion lightly flicked his charred fingertips at Cullen's shoulder to punctuate his words.

"You will undergo such torments at our hands and perhaps we will take our pleasures out on your broken and burning body as we see fit. Nothing is more pleasurable than seeing some pathetic soul writhing in its fiery torment and suffering. We find it hard not to enjoy that pain so intimately..." The demon mused as he pulled on several strands of the young man's ruffled hair but Cullen jerked back from the touch this time and scowled at him for his lewd words.

"I-I… may die by your hand, Legion, but I will not go down without a fight." The young man forced out, keeping his tone as even as possible as he sidestepped and backed several paces from the overly attentive demon. He had every intention of giving the demon a fight to the death. He would not simply fall over and give in. He was scared not a coward.

Legion smirked at him and sauntered back to the center of the dirt circle as he narrowed his orange glinting eyes at him. "We expect nothing less but it will be for naught. We will drag you kicking and screaming to Hell and you will remain within Haeresis as our pretty little burning slave forever. We will enjoy what your flesh has to offer us and the blood you spill will add to the blood of our many victims that stains our body. We will delight in bathing in it…" Legion promised with wicked intent, lifting his hands to his chest to dig his black nails deep into the flesh there. The fingers tore and wriggled disgustingly into his chest to a point where trails of dark blood flowed with abandonment as he, seemingly, began to mutilate his own body.

Cullen bit his lip and fought the want to pass into a dead faint at the sight of Legion forcing his fingers deep into the skin of his blood stained chest to, literally, start tearing his skin and muscle back. The young man fought the want to violently wretch the contents of his stomach up at the horrific sight and sound of the demon's flesh tearing as he forced his chest cavity open but he lost that battle at what was revealed inside.

Cullen spit out a mix of bile and saliva before wiping his mouth, staring horrified at the pulsing blood covered mass that was woven into Legions insides and bones. When a throng of gore and mucus dripping tentacles erupted from the internal core Cullen stepped back, gasping as a large eye fluttered open from the encasement of pink flesh to roll its red encircled pupil around before focusing on him.

Legion laughed at Cullen's fearful reaction and lifted his arms up as the lengthy tentacles whipped around his form with a low almost cicada like hissing sound emanating from within the appendages. "Come to us little boy so that we may bathe in your blood and misery before we introduce you to the unending pain of fire!" Cullen gave a strangled yell as one of the tentacles split open to spew a wide wave of fire at him, shoving himself from the bulk of the attack but still wailing loudly when the molten flame caught his side. Stumbling several paces he knocked the flames from his cloak and ignored the parts of his body that were pulsing painfully from the flames. He gathered his pain fragmented concentration with the intent of focusing entirely on ice based spells in light of Legion's fiery nature.

Deciding on a spell, Cullen summoned a hail of large ice spikes to throw at the demon as he carefully dashed out of the way of another breath of flames before throwing another bout of the icy shards at him. Legion chuckled deeply as he batted the slender ice crystals away with little more than a flick of a tentacle. "Clever use of that element but it will not save you from our flames."

Cullen growled and hurled several icy projectiles at Legion as he jumped away from one of the far reaching tentacles but cried out when another shot out and tripped him to the ground. He attempted to scramble up but he wasn't quick enough and gasped when one of the weaving tentacles opened up to reveal a white pulsing glow. The young man was just able to cover his face with his cloak before a stream of white tinted flame erupted to hit him full on, tearing a painful screech from him as it scorched and blistered his skin from the heat. Cullen twisted and rolled on the ground as he ripped his flaming cloak off to cast away before shoving himself up clumsily. Angrily he held a hand up as he muttered a quick incantation of 'Cocytus' before snapping his fingers to summon a contained ice storm to pelt Legion.

Cullen gave a mental cheer as Legion scowled beneath the flesh ripping frosty winds and penetrating ice that froze some of the demon's tentacles completely, stopping their fiery assault on him for the moment. Taking this brief chance he hurled several frigid ice needles at the frozen tentacles to shatter them, letting out a cry of delight as they broke apart. He broke away several of the other frozen tentacles with well placed projectile hits and found his hope for the situation beginning to rise marginally when he managed to break all of the vile appendages.

"Filthy human, you think that is going to stop us?!" Legion hissed with narrowed eyes through the pelting ice of the contained storm, clenching his hands into fists he growled deep in his throat. Cullen started to throw another frost based spell but fell back a step as more tentacles ruptured from the core with a deeper hissing sound than before. Cullen tried to force his heart beat to slow down as the horrible eye embedded in the gory mass focused on him anew and a whisper of many voices promised him pain untold as he was charred black in a flaming sepulcher. Forcing his fear away he hurled an exploding tear of ice at the demon, the drop exploding into far reaching points at the man's feet to impale him and earning Cullen a deep growl for his effort.

"Enough of these games…" Legion growled as he straightened his bleeding body and his floating appendages lifted up, each of them blooming to release a revolving storm of fire that dissipated Cullen's raging ice storm completely with its heat. Cullen gasped at the flames that erupted around him, their flames bouncing around the ice trap and rushing his way. He used every last bit of energy he had left in him to form an ice barrier to take the flames assault instead of his fragile body before they hit. The young man dug his heels into the ground as the force of the flames meeting his sole protection began to shove him backwards and he could feel the scorching flames just inches away from him. Cullen's body tensed and strained to force the barrier to stay alive, blinking his eyes from the sting of sweat that was pouring down his face and into his eyes at the unrelenting heat that must have been a dead ringer for the flames of Hell.

Legion laughed maliciously at his desperate act to save himself. "Accept this baptism of fire and join us in the flames of Hell, heretic!" The demon hissed as several of his flailing tentacles closed up and shivered horribly before opening back up to blow the stronger white hot flames to join in with the fire to pelt Cullen's splintering barrier. The young man gave a strangled sound as the barrier began to melt and form deep cracks against the raging inferno of Legion's flames. He tried to keep it up but his energy was dwindling against the onslaught and he knew it was going to give…

With a final triumphant roar from Legion the only thing between Cullen and the demon gave way and shattered. The poor man wailed and fell back as the fires burned him, ate his clothes and singed his hair. Screeching at the blistering fire he rolled desperately on the ground, slapping at the flames dancing through his hair and around his body in an effort to put his flame assaulted body out while Legion's muffled voice laughed at him. He did not pay attention to the demon in his singular desire to extinguish his clothing and hair, rolling and flopping on the ground until the flames finally receded before he was burned unrecognizably. But the damage was done and he was finished. Legion had won just as he knew he would and death was surely moments away.

Cullen lie twitching and heaving on the ground, finding he was unable to force himself to move let alone breathe with his burned lungs. As he struggled to remain conscious he was barely aware of the approach of Legion and only noticed him when the demon lord of Heresy was standing over his crumpled and burnt body. Fluttering his rust colored eyes up to the sneering demon he looked at him through pained tears and dimming vision, wondering if this was what it felt like to die. He'd once upon a time ago known the fear of dying but this must have been the actual feeling of it… and it was horrible. He wished it would happen much quicker than it was. The pain was ghastly. Almost as ghastly as the triumphant smirk on Legion's face. Cullen gave a breathy lamentation as Legion bent down and grabbed him by his blistered throat and lifted him up to stare at him.

"Well at least your pretty hair didn't burn away. Your handsome looks might have been diminished if our wrathful flames had eaten that away like it did most of your coverings." Legion chuckled as one of his twisting tentacles dug through Cullen's singed choppy hair and another prodded at his barely remaining scorched clothing. The young man gave a weak cry as Legion carried him back to the center of the black stained ice trap which he noted was slowly starting to melt from the hellish flames that had been beating upon its walls. He hoped Yoko and Julius had made good use of this small window of time for them to escape. Despite never truly wanting to die, let alone so horribly, he was at least happy his death meant others could live. It was the only good thing about this situation.

Cullen hissed his pain again as Legion tightened his grasp on his neck, bursting some of the quickly forming blisters, and twisted his face back and forth to look at him. The demon clearly enjoyed his hurt sounds and fire licked flesh. Legion made a thoughtful sound, narrowing his fire filled eyes at the young man as if he had just come up with an idea… an idea that Cullen did not wish to know.

"You proved yourself to be not as weak as we originally thought. With such fight in you we know a far more appropriate punishment for you than casting you into the flaming pits of the inferno..." Cullen feebly struggled as Legion rubbed his fingers against the pulsing crimson stone that was exposed through his tattered shirt. The demon pressed and dug his claws into the twisted form of flesh and wood, plucking a sharp nail at the stone to wrench it up from the skin and veins that were attached eternally to it, causing the young man to cry out. Legion hissed a laugh and pried the skin laced stone up more to enjoy the sounds of Cullen's yelps and cries at the growing pain of having the stone dislodged, lifting it to a point of nearly tearing it away and effectively killing Cullen. But the demon released it before that happened, the stone sinking back into its mesh of flesh and wood groove.

"Your strength could prove useful to us… we think we shall keep you close and claim your soul for ourselves. Tell us, our pretty little child of man, do you want to know what it is like to be of the many?" Cullen shook his head as Legion's tentacles started to wrap around him, not quite grasping what the demon was asking. He didn't understand the insinuation of the man and he did not want to know at all. He simply wished the monster would have mercy and put him out of his misery and end this torture. Every nerve and fiber of his body was lit up with pain and it was causing his body to twitch endlessly in its pulsing agony. He wanted to die. Why couldn't Legion just kill him already?

Legion sighed in his delectation of Cullen's agony and brought the trembling young man close, wrapping his arms around him to pull him completely against his body as he pet his head. Leaning close to Cullen's ear he whispered to him. "We will claim your soul and bring you into our body so that you will never be free of us or we you. You will enjoy your unending pain among the throngs of heretical souls that we have devoured through the ages to give us strength. _We_ will be one. _We_ will be many. _We_ _will be Legion_."

Cullen cried out at Legion's proclamation finally understanding what the demon was intending and renewed his pained struggle against the man, clawing and hitting at him desperately in an attempt to shove himself away but Legion's hold did not weaken. The young man gave a pitiful cry as the demon's writhing tentacles tightened around his body; his tattered clothes starting to be ate away under the tentacle's mucus that had seemingly turned acidic. But it didn't stop with his clothing. When the awful appendage's flesh touch met his skin and embedded themselves against it, Cullen felt the horrid burning pain of the slime forcing his flesh to break down and fuse with their own foul membrane.

Crying and screaming Cullen tried to rip the tentacles from his body but Legion chuckled at his weak attempts and crushed him tighter against his gaping chest as other of the serpent like appendages ensnared his arms to eat into them as well. "You'll only make it worse if you fight it. You should feel privileged we would take you into our form." Legion laughed, forcing Cullen's face down against his neck as he tightened his hold against his back to crush him further into his body. The young man tried to struggle and pull away but was horrified to find the demon's bare skin was reacting similarly to his tentacles. When he tried to pull his face from the man's skin he found his skin would not pull free and was already slowly trying to meld with it.

Legion was literally intending to ingest his body and soul into his form. It was awful and terrifying for Cullen to realize and his body shivered violently at the horrific epiphany. The demon was going to absorb him in this slow and painful fashion until there was nothing left of him. This was a worse fate than death… he was to be damned in a most cruel of fashion and would suffer an eternity of torment as one of the souls that fed into this monster. There was no escape for him…

Cullen cried freely as his body started to sink into and become a part of Legion, thinking about all the people he would be unable to see from this point on. The Bernhard's. Yoko. Julius. Laura. His father… he would never lay eyes on any of them again. He would be unable to lay eyes on _anyone_ ever again. Only darkness. He would wallow in unending desolation and torture that made Friedrich von Frankenstein's tortures pale in comparison. He would prefer to suffer a hundred times over to Frankenstein's torments than to _this_. He was damned. Beyond damned. He was to be _Legion_. At such a thought he found himself wishing to be unaware of it. He wished for something as mundane as _sleep_. He wanted to close his eyes and simply never wake up from this nightmare of his reality.

Cullen sobbed harder as his senses dimmed to the point of near nothing and Legion laughed at his sorrow. His body started to fuse to the point of inability to separate from the demon but he was somewhat aware of Legion snarling angrily when the sound of something shattering reached his ringing ears. He cried out at the painful sensation of his body being ripped away from Legion, the areas of flesh that had already melded and fused to the demon ripping sufferably with the force of being pulled free. He hit the ground heavily as the muted sounds of Legion roaring and hissing at someone reached his ears but Cullen didn't have the energy to look and see what or who it was. All he wanted to do was rest… Sleep would be so wonderful in this moment when everything was either numb or painful and he found he could not fight the aura of it even if he wanted to, so strong was the urge. Letting his eyes close Cullen was barely aware of a feathery touch or the feel of being ushered away from the angrily roaring Legion as he let himself find comfort in the welcoming embrace of torpor.

* * *

 

Cullen came to groggily, fluttering his eyes as he tried to regain his complete sense of self but found he still felt pained through the intense desire to fall back into sleep. As he lie still with the spikes of pain or numbness assaulted his senses he had to wonder… Was this it? Was this death? No, was this what it was like to be _Legion_? At the horrific realization Cullen curled in on himself with a quiet sob but startled violently when an arm circled him from behind and pulled him tight against a solid form that was settled against him that he'd not noticed before. He blinked at the soothing and ethereal masculine voice that followed, the command impossible to ignore.

"Slumber…"

Yawning, Cullen found the sense for immediate sleep was too much despite his curiosity of the pale green tinted arm that held him or the flutter of wings that were tickling his skin. Cullen sighed his exhaustion again and let his eyes slip shut so that he could be reclaimed by the sweet embrace of sleep, finding it's all he wanted at the moment. And for an undefined amount of time the young man was cradled within the pleasing darkness of his torpor, dreaming of pleasant days past; times when he'd been nothing more than a wooden puppet who laughed as his father presented him with toys or picked him up to hug him tightly, bygone days when the wicked Carmilla had soothed him and pet his hair after suffering from Frankenstein's tortures, or the ages he'd spent with little Laura and her fiery but welcome presence. Finally his calming dreams came to an end and Cullen began to rouse again, flicking his copper eyes open to the waking world.

Groaning woozily the young man fought back the pull of sleep that was still trying to pull him under, finding it was as if the air around him was pulsing with the temptation of sleep and demanding he fall back into it. But he could not give into it, not again. He would face whatever his fate held for him now that he'd been slain by Legion… It was time to see what he would face as a piece of the infernal demon. Sighing sadly, Cullen pulled himself up, noting dully that he did not feel the intense pain from being burned by Legion's flames any longer, and tried to view his dark surroundings but startled when he was pulled back.

"You refuse my embrace of sleep?"

Freezing at the nearly monotonous voice that was not the many tongued voice of Legion as he'd expected, the young man twisted his head to look at the person that was apparently lightly wrapped around him. Seeing the darkness shrouded man there he uttered a surprised sound and pulled away to turn fully to face him, furrowing his brows at the celestial appearing creature. The man watched him curiously with dark sleep fogged eyes, his unnaturally green tinted skin hidden from sight beneath a cloak that was made up of a weave of black feathers that was cinched together with a gleaming black stone at his neck. Certainly the most dominating feature of this man was the crown of dark feathers that adorned and twisted from his hair and the set of dark wings that rose out from the sides of his head, the wings fluttering gently in place.

Cullen stared in awe of the dark creature unsure what to make of him. It was certainly no human and he didn't give off the terrible aura of a demon. What was he? The young man struggled to get his bearings together and forced his dry tongue to form the words to find out. "W-who are you?" Cullen winced at his cracking voice, his broken tone sounding sleep clouded and stiff from a time of no use. How long had he been sleeping?

The wing garnished man tilted his head and stared at Cullen with a face that had not yielded from its look of dispassionate curiosity and the young man began to wonder if he would speak at all. Amusing… it seemed he was as silent as the Old God they were seeking out.

"Some call me the sandman others call me the kiss of Somnus." The being finally said, leaning up from his relaxed position to look unwaveringly at Cullen, "I am the call for dormancy that every man, beast, and even angels and demons must give into, I am the sweet embrace of slumber that coaxes you to yield to the serene darkness." The enigmatic creature's hair twisted wings rose up and splayed widely as the man finally finished. "I am Hypnos, lord of slumber and dreams."

Cullen's eyes widened at the beings words. Words that revealed that this was not just some random being but an Old God, the god of sleep no less. How… curious. "You are an Old God then?" Cullen timidly asked, receiving a nod from Hypnos. Frowning, the young man shifted on the soft cushy material he had apparently been laying on but noticed he was missing something. Something important in his opinion.

Giving an undignified yelp, Cullen brushed his hands along his entirely too naked form that showed too much of his twisted body than he ever wanted too. Blushing brightly, the pink tint reaching the flesh parts of his skin, Cullen grabbed at a dim orange sheet and wrapped it around his body. His actions seemed to marginally amuse Hypnos.

"Humans and their shame." Hypnos mused despite being fully clothed himself. He tilted his head to look at Cullen in a way the young man found far too piercing. Being so thoroughly stared at Cullen realized that the unnatural eyes were likely a trait that carried over to the rest of the man's ilk. "There is nothing wrong with being exposed. I remember in ages past when it was considered the norm for your kind to bare it freely and without scorn. Differing ancient cultures would display their bodies and even compete athletically with only oils covering their bare bodies." Hypnos explained as he reached a hand up that had another splay of feathers embedded in the skin of his wrist joint to start to tug at the cloth that Cullen had around him. Cullen's immediate reaction was to jerk back but the action sent him falling back over the edge of the bedding he was sitting on, gasping as he fell through loosely draped curtains to hit the floor with a cry.

Cullen wobbled his way up to his feet and shook his head at the lightly smiling Old God that remained lounged on his bedding that was set against a cavern wall. "No. I'm fine. I'd rather have my clothing, thank you." He refuted as respectfully as he could as Hypnos slid himself from the open edge of the luxurious yellow and orange bedding that was covered by the same colored drapery. "Your clothing was beyond destroyed by the demon's flames; it will do you no good any longer." Hypnos said as he walked up to Cullen and stopped with just enough distance between them that the young man didn't feel too terribly suffocated by the man's overwhelming aura of rest.

Cullen frowned at the mention of Legion and his apparent rescue that he'd not thought possible. Had Hypnos been the one to step in and to what end? Old Gods were not typical to interfere in matters of life and death, especially if it involved a powerful demon, let alone a Keeper of the rings of Hell. "Why did you save me from Legion?" Cullen asked, narrowing his eyes at Hypnos, "What reason would call you to save a human when you had not bothered to appear before when me and my comrades had been looking for you?"

Hypnos made a thoughtful sound at Cullen's question, his hair entangled wings shivering lightly before folding up to lay in rest. "I heard your silent desire for sleep echo through my sanctum. I do not ignore the weary that beg for the call of sleep and I came to give you what you wished. You are lucky that I was not lost within my own dreams else you would have been lost to Luciel's demon spawn and not even an Old God can save one from such a fate." Hypnos replied evenly as he walked past Cullen and further into the looming cave around them toward the wide mouth that led back into the cursed dark forest. The man turned and looked at Cullen as if he had remembered something, "Though you were saved from Legion I'm afraid I could not heal all your wounds from the demon's wrath. You will have to bear those scars."

Cullen frowned, pulling his drape back to look down at his body and noting several areas of jagged scars, which ranged from faint to rather obvious, that ran along the flesh of his midsection, arms and legs where Legion's tentacles had done the most damage. Reaching up he felt along his face and was relieved to find he felt no markings there. Cullen snorted and dropped his hand at his rather vain desire to have his face unmarked, but then again, what creature desired to have its skin spoiled so obviously? The body could be well hidden but the face was another matter altogether.

Drawing his attention from his battle wounded form the young man resettled his covering and ran his eyes along the ethereal cavern, finding awe in all the twinkling cave formations and pillars of shimmering deposit that rose up to the ceiling. He was more surprised by the swirling void of a night sky that was at the center of the ceiling which featured stars and even its own hanging moon. It was… wondrous.

Looking around he followed after Hypnos and joined him at the entrance that led back to the dark forest; his bare feet tickled by the overgrowth that grew thickly at the caverns mouth. There were red crowned poppies, white flowered chamomile, purple stalked skullcap, and bushels of white topped Valerian and so many more but those were all that Cullen could recognize. Toeing one of the yellowed centered chamomiles he deduced that all of the flowers had the same effect if used correctly; to induce sleep. How appropriate for it to grow so wildly and lush here at the resting place of the God of slumber.

Cullen glanced up at the Old God who was looking out into the wild growth of the forest beyond, clearly enjoying it and the echoing sound of crickets chirping. It made the young man not wish to break the soothing silence but he felt compelled to thank his odd savior, especially when he did not have to to begin with. "…thank you. For saving me when I'm sure you did not have to. You have no idea how relieved I am to not be a part of that… demon." Cullen quietly admitted with a shudder to Hypnos, the Old God turning away from his darkness enshrouded domain to regard him. Cullen couldn't help but squirm under the others otherworldly gaze.

"I could have, and should have, left you to your fate and simply offered you the tranquility of sleep." Hypnos said callously, the blunt phrase making Cullen sour at it. It seemed this Old God held little back and spared no creatures feelings. "It is not my place to save humanity and Chronos will likely be displeased by my interference." Hypnos bent down to pluck one of the dew covered poppies to hold up and twist between his fingers as he observed the lovely flower.

At the elusive wording the commander's lips twisted thoughtfully. So this Old God was in service to another deity? Chronos? He'd not heard of such an Old God, but then again it was hard to come across the writings of the Old Gods due to their dwindling influence in a world that was dominated by the desire to yield to the One God. It was a pity and he wondered if the Old Gods would eventually cease to exist because of it. "Why bother saving me when it would displease your master?"

Hypnos paused from observing the little poppy as he considered the young man's question before he turned and offered the little flower to Cullen. Cullen stared at the offering for a moment before he lifted the hand that did not bear the crimson stone's corruption and gently took it from the Old God's fingers to stare at, finding that the petals were unlike any he'd ever seen. It was like tiny obscured rubies were embedded into the delicate otherworldly growth and it was very beautiful to behold.

"Perhaps I thought you intriguing enough to care little for what Chronos wishes. Even Old Gods get lonesome and have been known to steal humans away from the worldly realm to keep by their side eternally." Hypnos stated, causing Cullen to choke and drop the red poppy as if it were the pomegranate seeds that had ensnared Persephone to Hades.

Hypnos chuckled at Cullen as a new splash of red came to life on the young man's cheeks. "There are so many tales of similar things but Apollo and Zeus were most want to snatch up mortal. I recall Apollo was fond of mortal maidens and was known to squabble with Zephyrus over the handsome youth Hyacinthus while Zeus became infatuated with _many_ maidens and even the lovely boy Ganymede. It is hardly unheard of in our ring for such things to happen."

"Anyways." Cullen drew out, really not wishing to talk about this rather embarrassing topic and finding himself hunch at Hypnos' amused laughter at his reaction. "You mentioned Chronos, your master. Who is this being?" Hypnos plucked the poppy up that Cullen had dropped in his startlement and, before the young man could even begin to refuse, settled it within his messy red hair and stepped back to appreciate his handiwork.

Cullen absolutely wanted to groan at the situation he had somehow managed to find himself in. From certain death and torture to Old God's infatuations. At least this creature wasn't promising him pain and he could find some comfort in that. "Chronos is eternity. He is the master of time and the one that cannot be escaped, much like his lost brother Fate. Most of your kind are damned to age and die beneath his hands of time and forever swinging pendulum." Hypnos tilted his head and added, "There are few exceptions to the rule 'death is certain, the hour is not'."

Cullen frowned as Hypnos walked out into the perpetually dark forest, his long dark cloak trailing behind him as he did. The young man ran his eyes over the foggy forest, jumping in surprise as a flock of crows cawed loudly and rushed from a large tree that rested near Hypnos' cavern. Recovering from the unexpected startlement, Cullen observed the deep darkness that hung over Hypnos' domain, realizing that the wildwood of Eternal Night was beyond perfect for the God of Slumber to have his domain. As if reading his thoughts Hypnos turned and looked over his shoulder as he recounted words that had ages upon ages ago been wrote of him.

"…And he lives in a cave, whose mansion does not see the rising, nor the setting sun, nor does it see the Lightsome noon. His dwelling had no door or gate so that he might not be awakened by the creaking of hinges…"

Cullen had to admit the Old God was oddly soothing in voice and in nature, been then again the lull of sleep was just as soothing. It made sense the lord of it would be the embodiment of such a thing. The young man watched uncertainly out into the dark wildwood, glancing around the shadows as he looked for the soul hungry specters that he knew still inhabited this forest. He had not forgotten he was lost in Eternal Night's bowels and it frightened him to know he was still within it… off the safety of the path. Such a thing meant certain death and the thought held him where he was, fearful that if he dared step out into the dewy grasses beyond he would be seized by the forest and his soul claimed by another monster of a sort. To be lost to these woods was no better of a fate than to have been taken into Legion's body.

As Cullen stared cautiously out of the safety of the cavern, Hypnos turned to beckon him out, knowing what it was that kept him there. "You need not fear the forest's hunger. It will not dare devour your soul if I tell it not to." Hypnos offered, his hidden body shifting beneath his dark feathered cloak to cause the plumage to shimmer in the spill of moonlight that trickled through the overhead trees. Cullen still eyed the forest dubiously but finally mustered the courage to step out into the wildwood and trail after his apparent host, catching up with the Old God to follow him to a gently bubbling stream.

"This stream runs through my caverns if you go deep enough in and feeds into the river Lethe which eventually flows into the realm of Hades himself." Hypnos casually informed Cullen as the young man leaned over to peer curiously into the crystalline waters. He was unsurprised to find a certain pull of rest and forgetfulness emanating from the stream and he was sure if he fell in he would immediately forget everything and remain submerged in it to rest forever.

"Interesting…" Cullen mumbled his tone genuine despite the simple response. He had long held an affinity and deep love for the Old God's and some part of him wanted to sit down with Hypnos and listen to all the old tales which the being could tell him but he knew he did not have the time. Despite being, regretfully, separated from Yoko and Julius, who he hoped with all his heart had escaped from Legion's grasp to safety, he still had their original objective to follow through with; find an Old God and ask if there was a way to destroy Satan. He found the Old God and now it was time to ask.

"Hypnos, I came to your domain with purpose of speaking with you." Cullen carefully said, trying his best to compose himself as nobly as he did as Laura's Commander of the Order of Shadows… though it certainly was hard in the presence of the elder God and with only a thin sheet as his covering. Hypnos watched Cullen curiously and settled his body against the trunk of a great black tree, his long cloak shifting with his movement. The Old God lifted an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And why did you come for my counsel?"

"Lucifer." Cullen sighed, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head, "Me and my comrades had come to ask if you knew of any way of destroying him for good." Hypnos made a deep thoughtful sound, narrowing his eyes at the fallen angel's name. "Luciel? Destroy him? That is a rather daunting and all around improbable feat. Many of us Old Gods are kin to that creature and just as many more would not aid anyone with the purpose of killing him. He is still a relation of sort and they remember the virtuous seraphim he once was despite what he has become." The young man sighed and slumped at the Old God's words. He'd assumed as much. There really was no way to truly defeat Satan… but at least there was still the option of resealing him again as Laura had done before. It was better than nothing.

"Pity what his brothers did to him." Hypnos sighed casually, running a hand through his feathery hair, "Nothing is more cruel than the betrayal of family… It is a crime all my kin has suspected and whispered about for ages but none have formally accused them of..." Hypnos trailed off as he considered something further, "…but then again it is a most grievous crime to call out the One God's high standing children when he still fosters such undying love for them. Those archangels would, and have, slain some of my distant kin whose lips were too loose."

Cullen startled at the information that Hypnos was speaking of and the divergent of everything he, and even Laura, had thought to be the absolute truth of Satan's fall. Satan did not simply challenge the One God over a blossoming of pride but had been betrayed? Now that truly was most curious… he'd always thought the old writings were vague and odd in nature. "Lucifer was duped by his brothers?" Cullen asked Hypnos, the Old God shrugging in response. "It is hearsay, however I'd rather not repeat it when the archangels have ears everywhere. I could earn myself their vicious wrath for daring to speak it. That is a tale for when I know I am well out of their sights and ears."

Knowing he would get no more of the intriguing information of Satan's fall from grace, Cullen dropped it. He would not force the Old God to speak and possibly endanger himself though he was deathly curious about it. What had these archangels done to Satan to ultimately corrupt him into the absolute source of evil he had long ago become? As it were he got the information he needed and that's all that mattered ultimately.

"Thank you, Hypnos." Cullen bowed lightly to the Old God, his little notion of respect amusing the man. "I suppose if there is nothing to help defeat Lucifer then I should go back…" Cullen trailed off, not exactly sure how he was going to get back outside the forest when he didn't even know where he was to begin with… or if the Old God would let him leave. Hypnos shrugged and smiled lightly at him, something dancing behind his eyes. "I said it was improbable to defeat Luciel not impossible. There is a way to sever his power." Cullen jerked at Hypnos' admission and he stepped toward him, his heart jumping into his chest at such unexpected news. "There is? How?"

Hypnos sighed sadly, his hair entwined wings unfurling to shiver before they flapped gently, "I do not wish to give out such well hidden information that could lead to Luciel's demise. I knew the man before his fall and mourn just as much as my kin for the loss of the bright Morning Star." The Old God paused before adding, "…despite my misgivings I could still be swayed."

Hypnos pushed himself from his tree perch to approach Cullen, stopping just in front of him. The close proximity and ever present aura of sleep that came from him caused Cullen to step back as he stared up at the rather tall figure of the Old God. He could not see what this scene looked like from the outside in but he was sure their differing statures were nearly comical in appearance. He probably looked as short as Laura to adults in comparison to this ethereal creature. "Swayed how?" Cullen finally urged himself to ask, almost dreading the answer.

Hypnos smiled lightly and lifted his feathered hand up to pluck the poppy from his hair and hold out to him again. "Many Old Gods are fond of gifts and can be inclined to give a person what they seek if they are given offerings in their honor." Cullen stared unamused up at the Old God, having an inkling of what offering he may want. "I suppose this 'offering' would be myself?" Cullen replied flatly, not forgetting that the Old God had rescued him without much provocation beyond that the creature finding him 'intriguing enough'. He found the idea of being some Old God's slave a far from appealing idea and he was sure Laura would absolutely throw a tantrum most foul if she knew about another wanting to take her devout servant from her, Old God or not. However the imagined fit the girl would throw made Cullen want to chuckle at his fierce little sister. He would miss her if he were to part with her. They had too deep of a history.

Though Cullen had to admit the enigmatic Old God in question had been somewhat kind thus far. What exactly did this being desire? Was the Old God looking for… well, a lover? Or something else? He hadn't been exactly forthright with his intent. Cullen had never been one to ever think of 'relations'. He never had and he figured he never would. His twisted form certainly only made that even less of a possibility considering how far his corruption of body had spread. He was still of flesh in a majority of his body but the corruption had all of made him… anatomically incorrect? Would that be the right way of putting that? How exactly does one even bring _that_ up in conversation? Besides, what did Cullen even consider attractive? He'd never lusted after another. Though he did have to admit the Old God's intriguing appearance was rather pleasing to the eyes…

Cullen immediately shook his head and ran a hand down his face in frustration, unbelieving of the thought he'd just had. Nope. Not going to even think of that. Hypnos laughed lightly at Cullen's flustered reaction and shrugged in response to the young man's inquiry. "Perhaps, but unlike some of my kin I do not take what is not offered first. I only wish to have someone to have some sort of companionship with. It is rather lonely to only be visited by spirits and my twin."

Cullen lifted an eyebrow at the word 'twin'. Dear gods, there was another one skulking about? "Twin? You have a twin?" Hypnos made a sound of agreement as he walked to the streams edge and looked down into the reflective surface, turning his head as he peered down at his dark reflection that surely would be a dead ringer for his twin's visage. "We are similar but very different, I assure you. He can be rather temperamental and harsh if you are unwise and fall from his graces but, nevertheless, he has a good heart, if not iron clad heart." Cullen gulped at the harsh sounding twin, not so sure he wished to meet this Old God's other half. He sounded most frightful… "He sounds rather terrifying then… I hope I do not have the ill luck to meet him."

Hypnos startled Cullen when he laughed boisterously at him, the only obvious emotion he'd seen the other admit thus far. Everything else up till then had been rather subdued as seemed to be this man's nature. "You will meet him; he never strays far from me nor I from him." Hypnos turned from the water and closed his eyes before running a hand roughly through his feathered hair for a moment before he cracked an eye open at Cullen with a small smirk on his face. "He is very adamant about us sharing in most of our endeavors." Cullen's mouth twisted into a horrified face, wondering if there was hidden message in the elusive words. Hypnos chuckled and dropped his hand from his head, waving it at the terrified young man. "Not necessarily in that way, child. Calm your heart; I can hear it beating from here."

Cullen let out a loud sigh of relief. He honestly did not wish to have two Old God's attentions to deal with. _One_ was enough. Settling his heart so that it no longer felt as if it would burst from his chest, Cullen asked about Hypnos' brother, curious of whom it may have been. "Who is your brother then? I'm sure he must reign over something, as most of your kind does."

"Thanatos, lord of the dead." Hypnos revealed which made Cullen realize why the other Old God was seemingly so much harsher of personality than his twin. Death was a cruel affair. "If you know any that have fallen into gentle passing then it was by my brother's hand, despite his dissonant nature he is not violent nor does he cause such deaths that would be the nature of the Ker. Thanatos ushers the dead to their rightful places, be it to the pleasant bowels of the Tree of Life or to Hell and sometimes to the dark waters of the underworld where Hades rules and Thanatos himself resides. That is his role just as mine is to lure your kind to slumber."

Cullen shifted his weight upon one leg, finding the bite of curiosity at the mention of the underworld and Hell being two different but likely linked entities. He wondered how the damned were separated and chosen for which place. "Does Hades not care that Lucifer has usurped his position as master of the damned?" Hypnos shook his head at the question, not breaking eye contact with Cullen.

"No. Hades never wanted to lead the dead in the first place but he was given no choice and there he remains till this day with his beloved Persephone, the only light of his life. You are mistaken by assuming the damned go there, the underworld is not a place solely intended for the "damned" merely a place where many dark creatures and some of the dead remain if they do not seek Elysium's fields. It is dark there not evil and has a beauty of its own. Were you ever to meet Hades and his queen you would find they are rather gentle souls. Especially Persephone. She is very gentle in contrast to Hade's daunting figure."

Okay, Cullen really wanted to sit down and pick Hypnos' brain. There was so much to the Old Gods than he'd ever imagined possible. He could sit here and allow this Old God to speak for hours and probably not even know a fraction of the lives and realms of the Old Gods. Cullen's inner intellectual and appreciator of Old Gods wanted to give into the idea of giving into this beings desire for a companion but he crushed the feelings down, refusing to even consider it now at the moment. There were other tasks to attend to first.

Cullen rubbed both his hands against his face as he tried to gather his thoughts, giving a strangled sound as his chosen adornment of a drape began to fall away, forcing him to grab madly for it as it halted at his hips where he was able to grab it. The Old God chuckled mildly but, thankfully, said nothing and instead took to staring at the flower in his hand.

"Okay, so to reiterate you say you will give me the information about defeating Lucifer if I… offer you companionship. What exactly do you mean by "companionship'? That could mean many things." Cullen sighed, frowning up at the Old God who was still holding the little ruby like poppy in his green hued fingers, twisting it back and forth as the man watched it. Hypnos did not look up from the dainty flower and nodded at him. "Companionship. There is no other way I can describe it." Apparently the Old God did not intend to elaborate on what 'companionship' meant.

Cullen wasn't so sure he could bring himself to offer such a seemingly high price for information… What exactly was he offering? His body? His soul? His servitude? His friendship? The Old God had not been very definite on what he meant by "companion" or if it meant he was to remain with him at all times or was simply meant to visit him. From Hypnos silence it seemed he was not going to reveal his terms either. It was going to be a blind gamble and despite how needed this was for the plight against Satan he wasn't really wanting to bet his life on it. What was he to do? What _should_ he do? He really wished to have some counsel on this…

"Hypnos…" Cullen started slowly, gathering the Old God's attention from the poppy; the man's perpetually sleep dulled dark eyes lifting to meet his. "This is not a decision for me to take lightly. If it is alright with you I would like to have some time to consider it before taking it one way or the other." Hypnos made a small sound and closed the distance between them to leaned down toward Cullen, a knowing look reflected there as if he had expected the young man to say what he had. "Very well. You may have the time you wish, I am not impatient and you know where to find me when you have decided."

Cullen startled when the Old God offered the poppy flower again and he looked warily at it, unsure what the flower played in this game of his life. "Take this. It is my blessing to you and it will keep the curse of this forest from harming you on your journey out." Cullen reached out and took the flower from the Old God, knowing that his blessing was essential to his survival. Hypnos leaned back up once the young man took his offering and moved back slightly before addressing Cullen again. "When you have made your choice to have the information of Luciel or to refuse it, seek me out and either return my most cherished of flowers to me or keep it. I'm sure you know what either of those options means in relation to your decision."

"Pretty sure I do…" Cullen murmured, automatically dropping the hand to put it into his pocket… but remembered his cloak and clothing were tossed out by Hypnos, though for good reason. They truly had been scorched beyond repair from what little he could remember of his battle with Legion but he needed something to wear. He really did not relish the thought of traversing this forest without a stitch of actual clothing on. Clearing his throat in mild embarrassment, Cullen looked up at the Old God as he sheepishly moved from foot to foot. "I don't suppose you have some garments lying around…"

Hypnos smirked and chuckled at Cullen's bashfulness as his hands shifted beneath his cloak before he lifted a hand from within the drapery, a black as pitch set of trousers, tunic, and robe in his hand which Cullen could already tell had crow feather adornments. How appropriate seeing as to how it was being offered up by this feather speckled Old God. "I'm not even going to ask how you did that." The young man sighed as he shook his head, taking the offered garments as he shuffled over behind a tree to change into the clothing. Cullen had no intentions of doing so in front of Hypnos and he was relieved when the Old God did not do something rude like pry as he started to change into the garments.

Once he'd finished pulling the silky coverings on he concealed the poppy in an inner pocket of the robe for safe keeping and stepped out and approached the river, not surprised to find a pair of equally black feather trimmed boots waiting for him. He quickly slipped them on, avoiding Hypnos' amused looks and stepped closer to the stream to get a look at the clothing, giving an appreciative 'hmm' at his reflected appearance in the dark clothing. The feather lined cloak and fitted tunic and trousers did look good he had to admit, it certainly made his hair look far fierier than he'd ever considered it. For better or worse it was basically a shinning beacon now.

"You wear my garments well." Hypnos mused, drawing Cullen's attention from the water and causing him to shuffle timidly at having the Old God give praise. "The more lovely the clothing the more it can do wonders for a person's appearance." Cullen pointed out but Hypnos chuckled at the not quite true statement, unclasping his feathery cloak to reveal more feather laced garments beneath that showed a little more of his unnaturally hued skin.

Hypnos moved over to Cullen and draped it around the young man's startled frame. "Take this. Consider it a gift." Cullen allowed the Old God to fasten the cloak around his neck, finding some interest when the being dislodged the glittering black stone but found far more interest in the way it made the crimson stone thrum within his chest, as if it were a kindred spirit of sorts.

"That stone… what is it?" Cullen asked as the Old God settled it into an opening in the center of a filigree style golden necklace that had previously been hidden from sight by the beings dark cloak. Hypnos fingered the newly reseated stone, rubbing one finger against the gleaming surface. "The ebony stone, it is what casts this forest into the eternal night and I prefer it that way. I have no want of sunlight near me so it suits me well enough... I suppose I was lucky to stumble across such a curious little trinket in ages past." Hypnos mused as he stared at the area of Cullen's chest where the crimson colored stone was embedded. He lifted a hand to press Cullen's tunic to the side to observe the source of the young man's corruption, studying it at such a great length of time that Cullen became uncomfortable at the scrutiny and gently knocked Hypnos hands aside and covered the red hued stone back up.

"I suppose whoever or whatever created these stones was one in the same." Hypnos offered with a shrug, "Though I cannot be sure. I think these curious stones were likely born of alchemy and may predate most of your kind and even us Old Gods so it is likely it will always remain a mystery." Hypnos stepped back and turned away from Cullen and started to walk back to his sunless home, leaving the young man to figure out his next course of action. Cullen still didn't know exactly where in the forest he was let alone where to go to escape it. He frowned harshly as he turned in place to try and get a sense of direction but it seemed he would not have to wonder for long.

"Head to the north, young Cullen. You will eventually find the entrance of this forest from whence you came. Your dark creature of a mount will be pleased to see you."

Cullen twirled around at the use of his name, finding Hypnos had not strayed far and was relaxed within the branches of a high up tree. How the man had gotten there or so quickly for that matter Cullen could not begin to rationalize. The Old God was looking at Cullen in mild amusement from his precarious position in the tree though it looked as if the man was at complete comfort laid back against the branch he was settled on. Cullen imagined the man would easily fall into slumber there. He started to ask him how he knew his name, knowing he'd not once told him it but let it drop.

Old God's were a mysterious lot and were nothing short of being oracles in their own right. Besides, he had a very long walk ahead of him and a further journey ahead of that. He should not tarry and possibly be pulled into another long conversation with this being. Cullen would need to seek out Yoko and Julius to make sure they were unharmed and perhaps he could speak with Shanoa about this odd turn of events with Hypnos… or even his father since he seemed to have met this particular creature before. Least he assumed it was this one.

"Thank you, Hypnos." Cullen shouted up to the Old God who looked as if he were about to fall into slumber again within the cradle of the trees branches. Despite the odd scenario Cullen felt genuine gratitude to the creature for both his life and even his odd offering of information, even if it apparently came at a price. Waving and bowing lightly to the Old God, Cullen turned and started to walk into the dark creeping woods as the Old God sleepily watched him leave from his high up perch.

Cullen pulled Hypnos' gifted cloak tighter around his body and lifted the hood up over his head to keep the frigid temperatures at bay that came with the mist shrouded wildwood. He was thankful for the Old God's thoughtful offering and found it oddly made him feel at ease, perhaps because the powerful being himself had worn it before him. He could not be sure.

When Cullen had traversed well out of Hypnos' eyesight and far from where the man called his home, the young man came to a stop as the beings hypnotic voice echoed through the forest to tickle his ears and give him pause.

" _Tell your papa I approve of the way he has used his gift I bestowed upon him so very long ago."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever see the old flick John Carpenters 'The Thing'? (Amazing horror movie with equally amazing special effects despite its age. watch it. It's glorious) Yeah… that's pretty much Legion in a nutshell. He can absorb your arse similarly like that horrid alien and take the form of any of his souls that comprise his flock of "many", and once his core is exposed he has that same terrifying cicada sound that ALWAYS accompanied the alien from 'The Thing' when it showed up in the movie. *shivers*
> 
> What? You thought I was honestly going to kill off Cullen? Nope. I can't, for all my want of writing such depression and angsty dribble, bring myself to introduce death. Not even to an OC of sorts. That's not my thing. Now, having him reluctantly offer himself up to the Greek's personification of sleep for information? ...I can do that. :P


	32. Trials and Tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta play catch up so you gotta wait for your chapters now people! :) Also... *ahem* lust and thrust ahead

Alucard walked slowly along the murky waters of the river Styx that twisted through the wildwood of the circle of Wrath, careful to keep distance between himself and the raving souls that clung to the water's edge. The vampire sidestepped as a hand reached out from the water in an effort grab him, a deep gurgling moan escaping from below the surface, prompting him to put more distance between he and the water altogether. He had no desire to be pulled under the water by some pitiful soul.

Turning, Alucard ran his eyes around the perpetually dim world around him and considered why he was here in the first place. Actually, he knew that reason. Curiosity, ultimately. He had decided that he should explore the bowels of Hell if he was to be kept here but found himself exceedingly frustrated in his attempts to do so. Satan himself had been more than willing, if not gleeful, to take it upon himself to give him an eye opening tour of his beloved Hell. Alucard found some dark amusement in the fact that the fallen angel had made good on his promise of 'regaling him with the wonders of his domain', just as he'd said to him ages before. At one time that had been beyond impossible and absurd to consider but here he was, wandering the rings of Hell in this moment. How strange life could sometimes be.

Satan, for the moment, was elsewhere. He had rather suddenly whisked himself away as soon as they had come to this ring of their journey with the promise of returning. The man had seemed rather… upset. The tell tale twitching lip and disturbing way the creatures veins would darken all of screamed as much and he found himself relieved that Satan had left before he could bear witness to what sort of wrath it might entail. Alucard could go a lifetime without ever seeing Satan's wrathful side again and be delighted. It was too much a horror to suffer…

The sound of a couple mad souls howling out angrily caused Alucard to startle and eye the nearby wrathful spirits that were settled along the water's bank he was walking. He watched the mud drenched women bicker and grab at an onyx stone that both of them seemed to want to claim before they rushed at one another and began to tear their nails into one another ruthlessly. Not wishing to be pulled into their tussle he slowed his steps and began to back up from them.

Of all the differing Circle's souls he'd seen thus far these were the most terrifying… these men and women that were damned here were nothing more than feral beasts that put even the most feral of monsters to shame. He would have never imagined such a thing possible but perhaps he did not have the greatest of imaginations. Mankind had proven itself over and over to be filled with hateful and spiteful people. Alucard continued to back away from the snarling women but straightened his back when he backed into a body, dread beginning to build in him at what he might have just found.

" _There you are little one."_

Alucard sighed in mild relief; though he still felt apprehension at finding Satan again… he hoped the man had calmed down since he'd left him before. The vampire relaxed and allowed the Satan to pull him back and nuzzle his face against the back of his head, sighing lightly at the gentle actions that should not be coming from such a dark creature. Whether it was simply a clever rouse or was actually this man's remnant nature as one of the One God's seraphim he couldn't begin to guess. All he did know was he welcomed this gentler side even if it still was underlined with a fierce and utterly possessive presence.

" _Enjoying the wiles of Kraken's slaves?"_ Satan asked him, his voice dripping of mirth as he gleefully watched the screeching women literally start to tear pieces of flesh from one another. Alucard for his part turned away from the bloody sight, no longer wishing to witness it. "I think I've seen enough of the wrathful." He admitted, wincing when he heard one of the women's cries become more pitched and painful. He truly did not want to know why she was in such pain.

Satan chuckled at Alucard's aversion to the wrath of man so obviously bared for all to see. _"Yes, I suppose you've suffered Gabriel's wrath long enough through the eons to not need to see this."_ The fallen angel flippantly mused, garnering an obvious flinch from the young man in his arms at the mention of his father.

" _I will have to show you where the river Styx runs into a lovely little secluded area where these wrathful spirits hardly visit. I'm sure you would enjoy the cave there and the unique crystalline growths that populate it."_ Alucard made a small sound, finding it did sound interesting. "I'm sure it is beautiful in its own dark way."

" _Much like you, child."_ Satan whispered, nibbling at Alucard's ear and causing the man to give a breathy sigh at the fallen angel's unyielding attentions to him. _"I shall love to take you there… in many ways."_ Alucard shuddered at the promising words and shook his head as he turned his neck to look at the dark haired man. "I cannot even begin to keep up with your desires. Are your lusts never sated, Lucifer?" Alucard's question was not mocking and was one of actual curiosity. He had yielded to the fallen angel _many_ times already since welcoming the man's affections and call for him to serve him, and as pleasurable, albeit volatile, as it could be to lay with Satan he found himself overly fatigued by the man's insatiable carnal appetite that wanted his flesh for its feast.

" _Never."_ Satan chuckled, dipping his head to suck at Alucard's sensitive neck, the skin still baring marks and sensitivity from their last bout of lusty wiles. The vampire sighed and let himself lean completely back against the demanding man to enjoy the sensations that the man's lips on his neck was causing, moaning gently at the ridiculously tender spot that was so appropriate for vampires. Tired or not it still felt pleasing.

"Keep it up and I will be unable to respond to your advances, let alone move." Alucard warned lightly but it did not seem to affect the man. _"I can still enjoy your body fully even if you cannot move_." Satan responded bluntly, flicking his tongue against Alucard's marred neck before pulling back to narrow glittering gilded eyes at him. Alucard lifted a pale eyebrow at Satan but let out a breathy sigh in defeat. He should have expected that response.

"Could I curb your appetites if I feign a headache then?" The vampire mildly jested as he broke away from Satan to walk sluggishly back in the direction where the oculus was nestled within the gnarled trees of the marshes of wrath. The walk would be long and he briefly wondered if he would reach it before the demon lord just decided to whisk him into the forests and strip him anew and take what he had made sure to let him know was his from the beginning. Satan was his God after all and he was one to constantly remind him of it in every way he could. The man's want to own ran deep and only proved how envious and possessive the corrupt creature was, though it was hardly a surprise. Such emotions seemed appropriate for the master of the inferno.

The vampire had scarcely walked several paces away when two snarling horned demons came crashing from the depths of the thick knotted forests, the monstrously sized pale creatures roaring and tearing at one another as they stumbled in his direction. Alucard pulled himself to the side just in time to avoid being trampled by the thickly muscled creatures but had to duck and weave his way between the chaotic beasts flailing arms, legs and tails that was trapping him within their duel.

Giving out a startled sound he tried to dash out of the way of one of the demon's fists that was coming his way but was tripped up by his gimp leg catching on the torn up grasses from this volatile battle of demons. Falling heavily to the ground, Alucard's eyes widened as he watched the mammoth fist approach and he steeled himself for what would be a painful hit but it never came and he flinched as the snarling demons were torn apart before his eyes. Legs, limbs, and gore scattered across the spongy marsh by a spray of cutting pitch darkness that ended their battle for dominance and their very lives.

Alucard watched the shredded creatures fall heavily to the ground as Satan walked up to him to admire his bloody kills. _"With Kraken dead these lesser demons will be vying to fill her empty spot as master of this ring of Hell. It won't be long before this area is swarming with them and their brutish battles for supremacy."_ Satan explained, smirking darkly as one of the severed arms of the fallen creature's spasmed violently in a pool of dark blood. _"Some of the other rings have already fallen into the same chaos without my children to rule them."_

Alucard warily eyed the demon's massive corpses, deciding he did not want to be anywhere near this ring of Hell if more of their kind were soon to arrive to start some sort of inner war among each other. "Kraken has fallen…" Alucard mumbled quietly, silently tallying up the Keepers that he knew were dead. Abaddon, Nephilim and now Kraken. Alucard still did not care about the fates of Satan's spawn but it was still somewhat startling to know another had fallen so quickly. These creatures must have been deadly and powerful to have gained their bragging right as being the Keeper of their individual Hell rings… It just solidified how frightfully powerful his father could be when he went on a rampage against Satan. Though even that paled in comparison to the frenzies Dracula had fallen into ages ago as the monster of a man he had been… had _become_ again.

" _Come, Trevor. We should leave these weak demons to their petty quarrels."_ Satan urged in a voice that dripped of his distaste for the minor demons.. The vampire started to push himself to his feet but made a sound of startlement when Satan simply plucked him up, apparently having no patience to allow him to do it himself. Before he could even begin to find annoyance in the action he was pulled against the fallen angel and a whirl of darkness enveloped them, followed by the distorting and painful pull of traveling quickly and intangibly through Hell's differing solid layers of rock. Alucard stumbled and nearly fell as the darkness finally retracted to reveal Satan's ring of Treachery.

" _Not fond of such forms of travel?"_ Satan teased as he balanced the vertigo suffering vampire; the man's eyes all of laughing at him for his reaction to the distorting affects of such magics. Alucard frowned at the fallen angel and attempted to shield his face from the fierce snow storm that endlessly raged in the deepest layer of Hell. He couldn't help but feel like his cloak would be ripped away from him as it was pulled and twisted by the violent winds. Feeling the same desire to avert his eyes from the amused man's piercing gaze Alucard settled for looking at the man's chest through his windswept hair.

"No, I am not. I never have been one to welcome the feel of a thousand needles pricking my skin as my thoughts are fragmented under that type of witchery." Satan lifted an eyebrow at Alucard, his lip curling into a smirk at the vampire's admission as he folding his wings around to help offer the vampire some cover from the icy shards that were pelting them. _"You get used to it eventually, little one. I suppose that is just another thing I should help acquaint you with. But for the moment…"_

When the demon lord reached forward and yanked him close to cover his lips with his own in a rather dominating way, Alucard eased into it despite his lack of energy. Allowing the man access into his mouth to do with as he saw fit, he lifted his claws to twist into Satan's coarse hair, the action pulling some of the long strands free from the swirling darkness that encased the fallen creature. The fallen angel made a pleasured purr at his willingness and started to back Alucard toward the looming black marble throne room that lay in the near distance.

Due to his waning energy Alucard stumbled at the backward advancement but tried to keep up with the insistent man's momentum and want for his attention. _"You are very alluring when you give into me despite your fatigue, Trevor."_ Satan mumbled against Alucard's lips, digging his nails into the vampire's hips where had his hands positioned. _"I am very pleased to have such subservience when it is demanded of you."_

Alucard's gimp leg twisted painfully when his foot hit a frozen rock and knocked him from Satan's hungry lips. He hissed as he attempted to balance himself finding the fallen angel was still not deterred from finding his mouth to continue their rather fierce lip-lock and agonizing backwards movement. "You still talk too much." Alucard breathed against the man's ice chilled lips. "Do you talk to your reflection in your infernal oculus when you have no other to speak with?" Alucard asked flatly, wincing when he nearly fell over again from the treacherous terrain they walked upon in an already awkward fashion.

Satan broke away from Alucard and gave him a warning look as his voice whispered in his mind that he needed to temper his attitude. The vampire averted his gaze at the silent chastising and gasped in surprise when Satan hoisted him up from the ground and forced him to wrap his legs around him to gain purchase. Letting his eyes slip shut, Alucard tightened his hold around Satan's shoulders as the fallen angel took to running his lips along his abused throat, causing him to groan lightly in a mix of annoyed pleasure at Satan's desire to abuse his neck so damned thoroughly.

Knowing he could not stop the man Alucard instead buried his face in Satan's neck to shield it from the elements as the man's lips trailed along his skin to tease him mercilessly. He couldn't help but feel some shame that Satan had disliked their pace enough to take to carrying him the rest of the way to his throne but his shame was outweighed by his relief. Being as drained as he was it was hard to do something as simple as walk any longer. He desired rest… but he would yield to Satan what he wanted and would take once they were back at his seat of power. It would be unwise to do anything less than that.

The vampire was vaguely aware as the fierce winds and biting snow eased letting him know he was back within the familiar marbled sanctum but he chose not to lift his head. He really did not want to now. He could already feel himself starting to drift off…

" _Poor child, have I truly worn you out to this degree?"_ Satan chuckled, rolling his body so that Alucard had to pull away from his neck with a lamentable sigh. Alucard looked back and forth in the high ceiling structure, glancing up at the murals on the split paned ceiling before looking back to Satan. "At this point I'm willing to tell you to do whatever you wish to my slumbering body." Alucard admitted, blinking his eyes to clear the tears of sleep from them.

Satan laughed louder at him, running his thumb along Alucard's eyes to catch the blood that was there. _"Perhaps I will take pity on you then."_ The man mused with a smirk, walking over to his oculus where a batch of the black drapery fell down the wall to pool there. He let Alucard slip gently from his hold and stabled him so he wouldn't fall. Alucard watched Satan settle himself down in the black fabric and beckon for him to join him. The man did not need to coax him. Alucard was on the brink of simply falling over and he eagerly dropped down with a huff to curl into the ridiculously soft material of the drapes beside the man. For material that looked so thin it felt as if it were the thickest softest cushion and it was immediately easing him into rest.

When Satan's hand found its way into his hair Alucard sighed quietly, allowing himself to enjoy the simple action that was further easing him into rest. How funny… he truly never thought Satan could be this gentle nor should he be. It didn't seem to fit into his nature but then again maybe it could in some twisted way; be the master that could treat his slave kindly when he got his way and abuse the slave if he revolted. Satan could be viciously cruel, as he'd thoroughly proven in Limbo, or he could be just as tender and it was… odd. Very odd. How could someone so evil, the heart of evil, be this way?

Perhaps the better question is why did he give into it… his mother would be so upset if she knew. Maybe she'd even disown him for caving to her murder… or was it Zobek alone that killed her? Satan could have lied or maybe there was some vein of truth but ultimately he would never know. He knew his father would disclaim him. Perhaps he was an orphan all over again but who could blame his parents if they did reject him now? Still… he didn't have the energy to care. He'd already thrown his lot in with Satan. There was no backing out now, was there?

" _Even on the brink of sleep your mind is running circles, little Trevor."_ Satan pointed out, obviously listening to Alucard's thoughts. The man took to massaging the vampire's scalp slowly, lightly scratching at it with his nails to draw a pleased purr from Alucard. _"Does your decision to serve me shame you?"_

Alucard snorted at Satan's question. "I feel shame for many things, Lucifer. I suppose it is my nature to feel it." The vampire arched his back as Satan's other hand raised his cloak to start rubbing up and down the outline of his spine in an enjoyable fashion. Alucard felt very much like some tame wolf soaking up the attentive hands of a human and he found some humor in it considering his tie with the very beast. "It is not farfetched that my willingness to give into you would bring me shame considering the bloody history between you and my immediate family."

Satan made an indistinct sound at Alucard's admission and started to pull at the vampire's cloak. Mentally sighing, Alucard allowed his arms to be pulled back so the leather covering could be pulled down them and then away completely. Perhaps Satan had decided he would renege on his half promise to leave him be after all.

" _Your shame is darling but unnecessary."_ Satan replied, turning the vampire's body partially so that Alucard was made to face him again. _"Forget those you left behind and whatever they may feel about you and only think of me. There is no need for regret when I am so willing to bring you against my breast and cherish you. I am all you need."_

Alucard stared at Satan through cracked eyes for a moment, finding interest in the way the oculus' glass cast a red hue over the fallen angel. It almost made him look as if he were drenched in blood. "I feel shame, Lucifer, not regret. For all the sins you have committed against me you still gave me the one thing I ever wanted. That alone stills my heart from regret." Alucard rubbed a hand against his scarred chest at the painful memory of being relieved of his agonizing darkness. He was free. It was gone. It was no trick and he had not had any after affects that he would have expected considering the man who had been the one to rid him of it.

Satan had kept his word and Alucard was the one that got to delight in no longer having to fight against the darkness of the savage monster that had always been with him since being turned from the light. There was no anger. No unending misery. No desire to even hate his father, despite his part he played in creating the beast or in his latest betrayal of scorning him. He couldn't say he didn't have some ill fillings for him but not to the extent that he would have if that horrid darkness still remained. He still suffered from a deep instilled sadness but that was merely the only emotion left after Pandora's Box had been opened. He would willingly bear that. It was much better to the former alternative.

Satan smiled down at Alucard, brushing aside the twisting pale hair that was endlessly falling across the left side of the young man's face. _"Typically what is said of bargaining with the devil is true but for you, little one, I felt a need to honor my word."_

"Why?" Alucard asked, twirking one grey eyebrow at the demon lord. "Why stray from your usual treachery? You could have offered me something that would have damned me further and I likely would have taken the deal. I see no reason for you to have followed through without strings attached." Satan narrowed his eyes in thought at Alucard's question, taking to rubbing his nails down the vampire's back again to garner a shiver from Alucard.

" _I've told you on occasion I can be privy to acts of kindness. Perhaps I simply felt pity for you once I possessed you atop Leviathan and saw how you suffered from it, or maybe I'm just that fond of you or it could be I just tired of hearing your bemoaning thoughts of anguish over suffering by it. Pick a reason, child, for there are many and any of them are a strong possibility."_

Alucard snorted at Satan's unrevealing words and closed his eyes as he curled back onto his side with the intent of trying to sleep again but a stray thought hit him. "What did you do with the crystal?" Alucard stiffened briefly as Satan settled himself behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back against him in a firm but genial way. _"It is somewhere safe, I assure you. Your darkness cannot reclaim you in the way it once held you despite how it craves for your presence."_

Alucard relaxed at Satan's welcoming words. He had wondered if his darkness could escape and possibly try to find him again. Perhaps he would always hold the innate fear of the horrible creeping liquid seeking him out as it called him anything from lover to mother. It would be his newest nightmare. But it was trapped and he was freed. He would ignore the fear and simply enjoy its absence. Satan could keep the monster that he bore and use it as he saw fit. He had no want of it or want to ever see it again. Let Satan or even some hunter, be it Belmont or otherwise, wield the crystal and use the ensnared demon as Victor had wielded the Demoness. So long as he was no where nearby to witness it he would be happy.

Alucard was back to the point of being embraced by slumber but sighed loudly as Satan's hands plucked at his trousers and the man began to run his mouth along his shoulders, reminding him anew of the demon lords unending appetite. "I will not escape your desires, will I?" The vampire's body bounced from the reverberation of Satan's deep laughter against his back, the man apparently overly amused by his question.

" _When I am left to my own devices with something as dark and lovely as you? Of course not."_ Alucard groaned deeply as the man slid a hand beneath his trousers to fondle him as the other hand teased his stomach. _"I am overly fond of the sounds you make and the way your body bends and shivers beneath mine."_

To further prove his words the fallen angel grasped Alucard's sex firmly in hand and started to work his fingers around it to gather a twitching rising response and the young man to bow his back. Satan chuckled at Alucard, sucking lightly against the back of his neck as he continued to draw out differing cries and growls from the young man. Deftly unwinding the strings that held Alucard's trousers together, Satan pulled the vampire's arousal free as he continued the pleasing ministrations.

Alucard wanted to feel vastly annoyed at being denied slumber but could not in wake of his body being assaulted by the spikes of pleasure the man's touch was causing. Panting at the frantic feel of Satan's hand palming him and stroking him, he lifted an arm and wrapped it around Satan's neck to grasp a fist full of the fallen angel's hair. Satan groaned and sucked harder against the skin that ran from Alucard's spine into his neck; stroking the man just a tad rougher until the vampire came with a breathy cry and arch of his back.

" _I will never tire of the delectable sounds I pull from you, Trevor."_ Satan whispered huskily into Alucard's ear as he pushed the vampire's hair away. _"The way you cry from my touch makes me want to pull even more from you…"_ Alucard made a tired sound and twitched as Satan ground his hips and obvious arousal for the situation against him. The vampire closed his eyes and retracted his hand from Satan's hair, finding his already tired body was made more so tired by Satan's want to draw the physical form of his lust from his body. If he could manage to stay lucid for the remainder of the demon lord's assault on his body it would be a miracle. Alucard waited for Satan to throw him on his back and finish what he started but was surprised when the man simply resettled himself behind him and folded his wings down around them.

" _Sleep, little one. I will refrain from going further with you. We shall continue this later."_

Finding relief in Satan's word's, despite the promise of continuing later, Alucard relaxed his body and nuzzled his face into the drapery beneath him. He was barely aware of the fallen angel cleaning his seed covered skin and replacing his flaccid sex back into his trousers before he fell into a deep and welcoming slumber.

"Trevor?"

Alucard startled as he opened his eyes to see Sypha's lovely face smiling at him from just inside their one time home, the fading light of the twilight lighting her beautiful form most heavenly. Finding such elation at seeing his once darling wife smirking at him from the doorway of their cottage he started to rush over to her but gave a loud 'oof!' as a ball of red hair tackled his knees from out of nowhere, nearly knocking him over.

"Dad! You're back!"

Alucard glanced down; his lips splitting into a wide happy grin at seeing Simon smirking back up at him. "Simon!" Quickly snatching up the spit-fire of a brat that was his son, he hoisted the boy up and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his face into the untamed red hair that the boy had inherited from his mother.

"Dad!" Simon groaned, squirming in his grasp with a look of distaste. "I'm no baby, put me down!" The boy all of growled at Alucard, pushing back from his father. Alucard leaned back and snorted at the boy but smiled all the same. Simon was always such a temperamental child. Between his sometimes impulsive ways and Sypha's fiery temper the boy didn't have a chance of not winding up as the gruff man he would one day grow into.

"Sorry son." Alucard apologized, setting Simon back down to watch the boy dash over and snatch up a wooden sword laid against the cottage before running up to a frowning Sypha. The woman halted her son and raised an eyebrow at him. "Simon, you know you aren't allowed to practice your fighting prowess inside."

Simon glowered at his mother and gave an indignant huff as he crossed his arms. "But mom! It's too dark to practice outside! How will I get to be as strong as dad if I don't practice all the time?" The boy refuted, sticking his bottom lip out further as he pouted. Sypha rolled her eyes and Alucard chuckled as his wife tried to dissuade their unrelenting child but ultimately gave up and let the boy pass with his little sword to continue his ceaseless 'fighting prowess'.

Sypha sighed loudly and gave Alucard a look that he remembered always meant he was to blame somehow. "Your son has grown into bad ways because a certain father is too lenient with him." She accused, narrowing her deep blue eyes at him in warning causing Alucard to wince and scratch nervously at the back of his head. He couldn't bring his tongue to offer an excuse and instead settled for shifting uncomfortably under Sypha's intense look. Eventually the woman snorted and stepped out and walked over to him and threw her arms around him in a hug which he eagerly returned. Sypha. Oh how long it had been…

Sypha leaned back so she could brush her lips against his, which he eagerly returned, before she pulled back completely. "I'll let it slide this time Belmont." The former Belnades wagged her finger at him with a smirk before pressing a kiss to his cheek to prove he was indeed forgiven. Alucard chuckled and shrugged. He could live with a warning.

"Oh, while you were away something came for you." Alucard's ears perked at Sypha's words, finding the phrase sounded familiar as if he remembered her saying the same thing to him once upon a time ago. When Sypha pulled a carefully folded piece of vellum from inside her robe the man's heart sank.

As he stared at the note, the note that revealed to him his lineage, he remembered… this was the day the Brotherhood so kindly decided to reveal his damning heredity which would promptly lead him to his ill fated death at his father's hands. Alucard stared warily at the note, not wishing to touch it but Sypha was insistent and waved it at him. "Trevor? Hello?"

Alucard shook his head and offered a small smile to his wife and finally took the note from her hands. As soon as his fingers touched the paper the dream started to shift and jump forward in time of that night and he found himself no longer at his one time home with his family but walking out in the night air. Alucard paused and looked around before he remembered this part of the memory. His wife wasn't the only person he'd told that night… He had gone to speak with Grant before he'd rashly gone and thrown his life away.

Alucard sighed and looked up into the twinkling night sky, looking for some sort of solace from them. He might have remained that way but he gave a startled sound as he was grabbed from behind and started to reach for the combat cross but the familiar voice of Grant chuckling at him stilled his hand. Alucard pulled back to face his lover and smiled at the smirking man who immediately pulled him into a kiss that he returned with as much fervor as he had with Sypha.

"Little late for a midnight walk isn't it?" Grant asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you're not careful you might wind up the mighty Dracula's next feast." Alucard wanted to snort at the man's question and return the jest but his dream took over from this part and he found himself thrown from his body to merely be a spectator to the scene that had happened millennia ago. Alucard winced as his human half become enraged at the mention of Dracula and shoved harshly at Grant, the man becoming horribly startled and confused by his sudden action.

"Don't say that man's name to me!" Trevor snarled angrily, shaking his head viciously enough to whip his dark hair wildly around his shoulders. "T-That man. He… He… God, no… Why?" Trevor slid heavily to the ground as the gravity of the just newly revealed situation hit him again. Grant immediately fell to the ground and grabbed Trevor's shoulders and shook him gently, his eyes reflecting his pain at seeing his lover in such a state he'd never seen before.

"Trevor? What is it? Has Dracula attacked the Brotherhood again?" Trevor wiped the tears of anger and sorrow from his face harshly, the tears he'd refused to let fall in front of Sypha or Simon but was giving into with Grant's presence. "God, Grant. My father. He… He is.." Trevor shook his head and looked away from Grant, unable to bring himself to say it yet. "No wonder I was scorned as a child."

Grant pursed his lips, still not understanding what was happening. Placing a hand on Trevor's cheek he forced the young man to turn and look at him, frowning deeply at the red blotched face that he saw that he never wanted to see there. "Tell me plainly what is wrong, Trevor." The Brotherhood knight laughed mirthlessly at Grant's words as he wiped at his tears again, shifting his eyes from the other man's. "T-That bastard. He's my father, Grant. My father is Dracula."

Grant's eyes widened considerably and his mouth fell open at Trevor's shocking admission. "What? That can't… _How_?" The former pirate shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts. "How do you know this?" Trevor reached inside his green cloak and pulled out the note he'd received and handed it to Grant who snatched it away and opened it to read it. The man's hands began to shake horribly at the information the further he read until he gave a loud growl and pulled Trevor in for a tight suffocating hug. "God, Trevor, I'm so sorry."

"He killed my mother." Trevor whispered, digging his hands into the back of Grant's tunic as he pulled the man tighter against him, soaking up the protective nature of Grant. Trevor felt himself Sypha's protector but Grant was his and always was. Grant buried his face into Trevor's dark hair and tried to shush the young man but found him near inconsolable. Not that he could blame him. The young man had just been dealt a heavy blow and it wasn't one he knew if Trevor could ever recover from. "It's not enough I'm his vile spawn but the bastard murdered my mother!"

"You are not vile." Grant sternly said, jerking away and narrowing his dark eyes at Trevor. "Just because he is your father it does not mean you are anything like him. You are a wonderful person and always have been. That man holds no sway over you and he never will, you hear me?" The Brotherhood knight shook his head at Grant, unable to let the man's words sooth him. Pulling away from Grant, Trevor shoved himself to his feet with a snarl and pushed past the former pirate with purpose, surprising the other anew. Grant started running after his lover, grabbing his arm to turn him around, "Trevor!?"

"No!" Trevor snarled angrily, yanking his arm away from Grant. "S-Stop. I-I have to go. I'm going to challenge and kill that man for what he's done to me, for what he did to my mother. He is going to pay and I'm going to be the one to do it!" Grant flinched from the horrible wrath he saw reflected in Trevor's blue eyes. He'd never seen the young man so angry and it was terrifying but not near as terrifying as his all of suicidal intentions with Dracula.

"Trevor! Stop!" Grant begged, grabbing the young man again and pulling him back, unwilling to let the man throw his life away. "That's a fool's errand! It's too dangerous for you to go challenge him! He is too strong to face alone!" Trevor narrowed his eyes at Grant and set his jaw as he pulled his arm from Grant's grasp again. "You can't stop me, Grant. He will suffer for his crimes."

Refusing to let Trevor go, Grant pulled him back to face him, his eyes hard with his determination to not let him go or at least not alone. "Fine. Then I'm coming with you." Trevor jerked and began viciously shaking his head, putting his hands against Grant's chest to hold him in place. "No, Grant. This is my battle and I do not want you to be in danger because of it."

The pirate barked a laugh at Trevor's words, grabbing the Brotherhood Knight's hands and holding them tightly as he looked at him with pained sorrow. "Me in danger? What of you? Damnit Trevor, if anything were to happen to you… I…I…" Grant cut off and shook his head at the horrid thought of Trevor being killed before he released the Brotherhood knight's hands and grabbed his face in a firm but gentle grasp. "I would suffer pain untold if you died, Trevor. Please don't do that to me. I lost you once I do not want to lose you again." The pirate begged, the start of tears glistening in his dark eyes that made Trevor wince at seeing them and at him being their cause.

Trevor wrapped his arms around Grant's shoulders and dove at him to catch the man's lips in a feverish kiss that reflected his sorrow and anger over the entire situation. The former pirate returned it desperately, deepening it to tasting the young man's mouth as if he'd never get to do it again... At length Trevor finally pulled back from Grant and grabbed his head as he rested his forehead against the former pirate's, the other man mirroring his actions.

"I have to do this, Grant. This is my fate and my personal vendetta. I swear I will return to you just as you returned to me and we will celebrate the fall of Dracula together when I do, this I promise you."

Alucard felt the awful pangs of sorrow at hearing his final words to Grant before he'd left him alone on that dark path with only the bright moon as his companion. He left him there to wait for him. He left him there to wait for him after he'd promised to return. It was just another broken promise to the man he'd loved just as deeply as Sypha. He'd promised him his eternal love in his youth and then he turned around and promised him his life. Oh, how well both of those promises had turned out. Funny he had mentioned fate... Fate always did seem to have far different plans for him, didn't it?

Alucard sighed heavily as the world around him began to twist and distort and he hoped severely whatever came next was not as heart wrenching as what he just had to endure. He especially hoped he would not have to suffer seeing his death at his father's hands again… that would be too much.

The darkness of the star filled night began to brighten exponentially and Alucard found himself having to cover his eyes to shield them from the overwhelming light. Eventually his eyes adjusted to it and he lowered his hand to find himself, surprisingly, back in the gleaming structure set into the Tree of Life. The vampire twisted his head and observed the same glittering inner sanctum that he'd last found himself in. He pursed his lips and looked up, observing the beautifully carved statues of lesser angels and cherubs that were carved all along the towering walls of the room, giving it an already ethereal feel on top of being wide open to the mammoth Tree of Life high above.

Returning his gaze to ground level Alucard was not surprised to find that the archangels he'd glimpsed before each had carved effigies set into niches in this sanctum. Walking along the circular room he observed the ivy covered statues, running a slender clawed hand along the pristine marble as he made appreciative sounds at the ridiculously detailed statues. Truly, it was like staring at the very seraphim themselves. He could almost swear these were not lifeless statues but the creatures themselves and it made him shiver to look into the sculpted life-like eyes.

Alucard paused at the lovely statue that he thought he recognized as 'Gabriel' but could not be sure. He'd only seen a glimpse of the beautiful creature and his brothers before. Leaning down Alucard brushed a growth of lush ivy from the statue to reveal the name of 'Gabriel' carved into the pedestal, proving he was right. Leaning back, Alucard walked to the back center wall where he found Satan's own statue in his pre-fallen glory.

He ran his eyes along it, finding it to be the very same regal carving he'd saw in Limbo during Satan's horrid game of 'hide and seek'. Alucard shivered at the ghastly memory of what the statue had bore witness to and quickly pushed it away, refusing to think about it. His torture at Satan's hands had been awful, and he would carry the scars of it forever, but he had to move on. Especially now that he'd given into the same man who had carried out that punishment…

Turning from the many winged seraph effigy Alucard walked slowly toward the exit of the inner sanctum, rubbing at his violently prickling skin that hinted to him that his corrupt blood was still just as unwelcome as before. Stepping into the expansive hall Alucard looked back and forth in the white marbled area that held a multitude of angelic statues and carvings. As the vampire's gilded eyes took in the wondrous place he realized that if he was indeed back in the Tree of Life's bowels than me must have accidently been pulled into the dreams of-

" _Luciel!"_

Alucard jerked at the shout and approaching foot falls and panicked. If he had fallen back into Satan's dreams he did not wish to be spotted by the fallen angel that was surely nearby. Satan had warned him twice now not to probe into his past and he'd been severely reprimanded when he foolishly spoke freely of it before. He didn't know how he got pulled into this dream but he didn't want to test Satan's leniency.

Cursing to himself, Alucard ducked back into the inner sanctum and slid behind one of the tree growth columns and flattened himself against it. He hoped whoever was coming his direction would pass by so he could focus on finding a place to hide until this dream came to an end. Preferably as far away from the holy city as possible. It was where he was most likely to run into Satan's dream counterpart which was exactly what he did not wish to do. Alucard couldn't help but find some humor that last time in Satan's dream he'd wanted nothing but to see the seraph that had piqued his curiosity but now his sole desire was to be as far from him as possible.

Alucard strained his ears as the bare foot falls closed in on the inner sanctum and had he still breathed he would have been holding his breath at that moment. The vampire peeked out from behind his hiding spot and silently cursed a string of obscenities as two, unsurprisingly nude, seraphs entered into the inner sanctum, naturally one of which was Satan - no, not yet - this was Lucifer. Either way, Alucard truly could not believe his penchant for ill luck that had spanned his life times. He began to wonder if a dark witch had come to his mother at his birth and placed a hex on him that could lead to such bad luck. At this point in his unlife he would not be surprised.

" _Luciel, please heed my warning."_

Alucard narrowed his eyes as he observed the archangel Gabriel trailing after Lucifer into the room, clearly wanting to speak with him. How curious. Luciel? That must have been Satan's name before his fall.

" _Gabriel, please…"_

Alucard leaned a little further out to observe the quiet meeting, finding interest in the sound of Lucifer's voice that, while still the same as Satan's, was so different in resonance. It was the voice of a being that held no ill will and fierce loyalty to his purpose as a virtuous being. He never would have thought he would hear such a voice coming from the man but here he was hearing it for himself from a fragmented remnant memory of a bygone time. If this creature was so sound in morals at one point in time how could he have fallen into corruption? What could have caused such a thing?

Gabriel frowned severely at Lucifer and narrowed his crystalline eyes at him as he straightened up to his full height. _"I'm telling you, Luciel, father has gone too far with creating those creatures. Those men."_ The archangel twisted his face into scorn and his voice dripped of such distaste that it surprised Alucard. He had thought Satan had been the one to dislike humans not the archangels… this was unexpected. _"They are a brutish power hungry lot and they are no better than apes. We have waited long enough to see if they would prove themselves worthy of life and they have failed terribly in our eyes."_

Lucifer stopped his advancement into the inner sanctum and turned to narrow his eyes warningly at Gabriel through the curls of golden hair that had fallen into his face. _"Brother, what you say is blasphemy. I do not especially care for the humans or how father dotes on them but we are not in any place to judge. If father wishes to let them thrive then so be it. We shall simply suffer through."_ Gabriel did not back down from the elder seraph's stern gaze and his wings trembled in his annoyance at Lucifer's refusal to back down on the issue.

" _Luciel, I insist you join us. Join your brothers and refuse to stand for this crime of nature. You know they don't deserve the life our father so humbly gave them. Do you not find it wrong that our father's love for us has waned since he created his petty little humans?"_ The archangel narrowed his eyes as he made his next jab. _"You of all of us have felt the loss of father's love."_

Lucifer visibly flinched at Gabriel's cruel taunt, his many wings twitching near violently. Alucard could tell it cut the man deep to hear it but he did not bear it on his face though his eyes darkened and swirled with his dissonance. Gabriel smiled gently as he walked up to Lucifer and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders before he continued to speak, _"You were once father's favorite among every creature he ever created. You were his perfect morning star but now…"_ Gabriel leaned up to Lucifer's ear and brushed the man's shimmering gold curls to the side, dropping his tone as he whispered to him _. "…even you pale in comparison to those low creatures. Is that not tragic? That the brightest of us all be ignored in favor of such dull creatures?"_

Alucard jumped as Lucifer growled deep in his throat and shoved Gabriel away roughly. The man snarled at Gabriel viciously as his wings flapped chaotically in his anger. Seeing Lucifer's sudden outburst of anger Alucard could not help but see a comparison between him and his fallen counterpart in this moment. _"Brother, I no longer wish to hear you speak of this. What I feel does not matter and it should not matter to you either. Why do you and the others constantly hound me about this?"_ Lucifer huffed as he ran a hand through his thick curls of hair and walked over to the empty wooden throne where the currently absent One God surely ruled from.

Alucard's dark lips twisted at Lucifer's revelation that apparently this was not the first time that Gabriel or the other archangels had spoke to him of this treachery. It seemed they were adamant about getting through to their elder sibling. Was it possible that he was witnessing what would eventually lead to Lucifer's ultimate fall? Had the archangel's goaded him into it? If so, why weren't they punished as well? Something insidious had seemingly been played out in this long past time and Alucard found himself annoyed that he was only coming up with more questions than answers from this little glimpse of it.

" _Besides…"_ Lucifer began, taking a deep breath to get his anger back in check before he turned from the throne to regard his sibling again, _"You and the others are far from fond of me. You never have been and I see no reason for you to have anything but the desire to see me fall."_ Gabriel chuckled lightly at Lucifer, earning him a far from amused look from the elder seraph. _"Oh, Luciel all siblings bicker. That is simply the nature of family. Ultimately, though, we have nothing but our collective best interest at heart and that includes you as well. You are our elder brother and we respect you as such."_

" _I'm pretty sure Michael does not share this so called collective view you have of me. He would delight in seeing me cast from the Tree of Life, of that I am certain."_ Lucifer haughtily returned, crossing his arms across his broad chest, _"And that is exactly what would happen if I stood with you all in waging war on father. I do not want to earn the disfavor of father anymore than I have. He clearly dislikes my darker creations despite their lack of wicked intent…"_ Lucifer trailed off as he looked off to the side to consider his desire to even out the world of light.

" _Even dark creatures have a place in this world that needs equilibrium. Father tasked me with being the pillar of balance in his world thus I find it my responsibility to make it happen, even if this is not the way he envisioned it. Perhaps he will one day understand the need of such duality…"_ The seraph haughtily defended with a deep frown, dropping his eyes to look at the floor as he thought over the One God's overzealous dislike of anything dark occupying his world of light.

Gabriel smiled too kindly at Lucifer, tilting his head to the side so that his long blond hair shifted and cascaded down the front of his chest. _"No need to defend your desires to me, dear brother. I can partially understand your affinity for harmonizing light and shadow though I do not fully grasp the want to create such creatures but I can still respect it. Father, however does not."_

" _Yes, well, who are the ones who keep running and tattling to father about everything I create?"_ Lucifer snapped, his anger flaring up a bit again to darken his otherwise crystalline eyes. _"You are rather fond of running and telling father about my affairs, Gabriel, do not try and pretend you are not just like the rest of the archangels."_

Gabriel sighed heavily, taking large strides until he was in front of Lucifer. Lifting his hands he cupped Lucifer's face, smiling gently at his sibling as he stared him in the eyes. _"Dear brother, I will not pretend I have not struck out at you from time to time but you do not have to suffer our father constantly throwing it in your face that you are next to nothing compared to another. I forget my place and for that I am sorry. I lash out but you know you have done the same to the rest of our brothers and even myself in the past."_

Gabriel took to threading his fingers through Lucifer's curled hair to gently brush it, not bothered by his siblings silence at his defense for his ill treatment of him. _"…though I forget, you do know this feeling now, don't you? You have to suffer it every time our father ignores you to feel such pride for his silly little humans. We are lucky that evil has not manifested itself yet but if our world suffered from a source of true evil and you slew it he would not care. He finds it far more interesting that his dirty little creatures discovered fire."_ Lucifer was once more obviously hurt by the reminder, this time though it was obviously shown on his face. The man's lips pulled into a thin line and his lip twitched fiercely at Gabriel's words.

If not for the severity of this conversation or the consequences that would eventually come Alucard might have laughed at Satan having had his little tic since his time as a seraph but instead he frowned. He disliked this secret meeting in totality. This truly must have been the moment when the seed of revolting against the One God and giving into the idea that he had been cast aside by his father had been planted within Lucifer's heart to corrupt it. It was a rather sad affair and Alucard wanted nothing more than to rush out and yell to Lucifer it was just a rouse, if anything it would spare his family their dark fate. But this was merely a dream, wasn't it? This had long played out and there was nothing anyone could have done to stop it.

Lucifer chose not to respond to Gabriel's cutting words and instead sighed sadly in some form of agreement. Gabriel smiled a little wider in his triumph of swaying his brother's thoughts and moved his hands to rest just below Lucifer's face, something not virtuous shimmering in his crystal eyes but it seemed to have been unnoticed by his elder brother. _"Remember all I have done for you and how I have stood by you through the eons, dear brother. Do not let petty quarrels come between us. I truly have your best interest at heart and would like to see you rise to your high deserved spot once more. All of us."_ Gabriel pulled Lucifer's head down and placed a gentle kiss upon his brow, _"You are my favorite of my siblings, do not forget this, Luciel."_ The archangel added, pressing a chaste kiss to either side of Lucifer's face before placing one on the seraph's lips in some form of respect.

Alucard watched Gabriel release the seemingly torn Lucifer and turned to walk back toward the large hall. Just as Gabriel reached it the handsome creature turned and looked at Lucifer again to leave him with an ominous parting message. _"Stand with us Luciel. Lead us in a revolt against our father to show him we will not be ignored. It is the only way to make him see reason. Whatever the outcome is we will suffer it together as is only proper, but I know we will succeed if the King of the Angels joins us."_ Not waiting for an answer Gabriel slipped out of the inner sanctum leaving Lucifer to himself to consider his words and the seed to sprout that would effectively doom only one seraph in the outcome of it all.

Alucard watched the conflicted Lucifer for a moment, feeling honest pity for him. It seemed Lucifer had not been a bad seed at the start of this whole ordeal but merely swayed by the false sweet words of a brother who was likely playing him for a fool. All of the archangels likely had and it was cruel to know. They effectively set into effect the corruption and fall of their brother that would lead into the creation of unimaginable evil. It was beyond sad to know Lucifer had fallen by his own brother's mechanizations. Alucard found some bitter irony that fate had claimed Lucifer long before it had even claimed he or his father before him. None were to be spared by fate, not even the one that was supposed to be the brightest and most perfect of all creatures.

Sighing a little louder than he had intended, Alucard winced and ducked back behind his hiding place. The vampire leaned against the tree pillar as he waited, hoping he had not just given himself away to eavesdropping in Satan's coveted dreams. He especially did not want to be caught having witnessed such a personal memory. The fallen angel was very adamant about his past remaining elusive and he dare not imagine what would happen to him if he was caught having seen this singular vision of the past.

Alucard strained his ears and listened, finding great relief when Lucifer's bare footsteps headed toward the hall and away from him, showing that Satan was thankfully ignorant of his presence. The seraph left silently, slipping back into the sanctuary to contemplate and choose his side in the fated battle. Alucard didn't have to follow him to know his decision. He was living a part of the chosen path outside the confines of this dream in this very moment.

Peeking back around the pillar Alucard was greeted with the empty inner sanctum which he silently walked out into. He slipped over to the open doorway but did not go out; wanting to wait a fair amount of time to be sure Satan would be long gone before he made his escape. After several peacefully minutes that were only broken by the singing of birds or the wind tussling the far up leaves of the Tree of Life to cause a scatter of sunlight across the marble floor, Alucard ventured out into the hall. Looking back and forth for a moment to ensure the statue decorated corridor was deserted; Alucard picked an arbitrary direction and started to move that way but froze when he heard the barest whisp of a wing flap.

" _Still you insist upon prying, I see."_

Alucard flinched at hearing the voice and turned slowly to face it, finding the visage of Satan's former angelic glory looking pointed at him from beside a towering statue of a random seraph. The man must have been hiding there the entire time waiting for him to reveal himself... The vampire gulped visibly and started to back away, ignoring the latent draw of the seraph's otherworldly beauty.

" _I might not have ever known you were here if you hadn't sighed so loudly, little one."_ Satan chastised, taking a step toward the frightened young man. Fearful of what Satan would do to him and not wanting to know either, Alucard forced himself to turn away from the ethereal sight and dashed away from the fallen angel to duck into another corridor. The vampire did not bother with looking behind him to see if the other was following and instead focused entirely on putting as much distance between he and Satan, alternating between weaving himself through the white marble citadel and spiriting himself along the outside areas he could reach in his misty bat form.

Alucard did not know how long he ran but eventually he came to a stairwell and ducked up it without a second thought, following the pristine steps until he found himself in a large ornate room that seemed to be some form of living quarters. To whom he didn't know but it was lavish and had a section of the Tree of Life's gravity defying stream that gushed into it to form a sort of natural pool. If the vampire had not been in such a rush to save himself from the unknown punishment he knew was coming he might have stayed to appreciate the little wonder.

Glancing over his shoulder Alucard found some relief in not seeing or hearing Satan there and walked briskly through the room and out an opening that led to an effective dead end for him. All that lay beyond this room was a simple garden section that was set into the Tree of Life. The tree and its interlocking branches completely blocked this bowled area in and were covered in more of the gnarled trees that lined the perimeter of the area. Alucard glanced around uncertainly, wincing when a large crack above in the twisting branches let in a spill of sunlight to speckle the moss and vine covered bark he stood on. Instinct alone made him jump back from the light but he quickly surmised that it did not burn like the true sun would in reality and he forced himself to shy from the instinct to avoid it.

Feeling the burn of his exhaustive journey Alucard hurried over to one of the large trees and set himself down behind it to shield him as if he thought it might help hide him. He hoped he had managed to lose Satan… but then again to what end? If he did avoid him within his dream then he would simply be reprimanded back in reality where he knew he was clutched within Satan's grasp. Maybe the fallen angel was already disciplining him beyond this dream and he was simply not aware yet. What horror would he awake to?

Alucard sighed heavily at his undesirable situation he found himself in that he had not even wanted to begin with. Finding his lame leg was beginning to ache terribly the vampire stretched it out and began to massage the tense muscles of his thigh and hip. It seemed no matter what world he was in, be it reality or one of dreams, he would suffer from this long set in trauma and Alucard couldn't help but find annoyance in that. He should not have to suffer such a real world pain in a world where reality was not set. Alucard increased his pressure on the twitching muscles and sighed when they finally began to loosen and relax under the ministrations.

" _You cannot hope to hide from me within my own dream, little one."_

Alucard gave a choked cry at Satan's quiet voice breathed into his ear and he scrambled forward on his knees to get away before he turned around to face the crouched seraph that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. The vampire continued to crawl backward from the bizarrely desirable yet horrible sight of 'Luciel'. Even in this terrible situation where Alucard wanted nothing more than to flee he still felt the draw of Satan's seraph form that held the natural pull of adoration. It was beyond weird to feel such fear and want to worship a being in the same moment.

Satan narrowed his luminous eyes at the retreating Alucard and rose back to his feet to start sauntering closer to the terrified vampire. He did not utter another word as he did and the young man felt disturbed by the uncharacteristic silence; dread building in him of just how angered Satan may be. But it wasn't his fault. Alucard hadn't asked for this. All he wanted to do was sleep not witness his sometimes kind and other times cruel captor's past.

"Lucifer, please." Alucard begged the quietly approaching angel, "I-I did not want to see your dreams." Alucard defended in a trembling voice as he continued to shove himself back across the moss covered ground to keep distance between he and Satan. "I had no desire to see this part of your fall and no want to go against your order not to pry. Please, I-" Alucard gave a surprised sound as he backed hard into the end of the garden, hitting the spongy bark of the Tree of Life. With nowhere else to go he hunched his shoulders and warily watched the eerily silent Satan approach, the man's multitude of shimmering white wings twitching and fluttering gently in the light breeze that blew through the gaps of the twisted branches that comprised this little pocket of the holy city.

Alucard pushed harder against the moss softened bark behind him as Satan stopped directly in front of him, the fallen angel looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his otherwise heavenly face. The vampire did not think he wanted to know what was behind the man's eyes and he jerked when Satan finally spoke again.

" _Tell me, child, what did you think of this little piece of my past that revealed my ultimate fall? Are you surprised to know that I was tricked into my pride and desire to usurp my father by my treacherous siblings?"_

Alucard stared uncertainly up at Satan, unsure if he should answer. The man may not have desired him to answer… but the vampire found himself answering anyways. "Gabriel was the one that convinced you to finally give in. You despise him most of all because of that don't you?" Alucard slid down the tree at the flaring ire that all of burned in Satan's eyes at his question and the mention of Gabriel. He wished he hadn't spoken now and squeezed his eyes shut when Satan leaned forward and reached toward him, fully expecting to suffer the man's wrath for being foolish enough to ask his question.

" _I do."_ Alucard tensed as Satan's fingers brushed at the tuft of hair that fell along his left cheek. _"I trusted him completely and I let his sly gentle words convince me that my father had cast us aside - had cast me aside - to love you and your kind alone."_ Alucard cracked his eyes back open at the gentle feel of Satan toying with his hair, having not expected it. He looked up at Satan and caught the shadow of a once deep set sorrow reflected on the fallen angel's face but it was gone in mere moments to be reclaimed by his cool detachment and inner hate for every living creature that had eons before swallowed the weak emotion after falling from God's grace.

" _I would rather you have not seen this, Trevor."_ Satan warned, narrowing his eyes at the young man as he twisted his smooth fingers deeper into Alucard's hair to pull at it in a mildly painful way. _"No matter how the morning star fell I am still the evil that will forever plague your world. I have long accepted my fate; to be the balance of dark that challenges the light."_ Alucard bit his lip to cut off a hiss of pain as Satan coaxed him up by his hair so that he was on his knees in front of the fallen angel. Satan looked down dispassionately at him, his lip twitching slightly as he did.

"It is still a sad thing to know how you were betrayed, Lucifer. If your siblings had not done what they did then my family would have had a far different fate." Alucardsighed looking away from the alluring seraph form that held such a dark and cruel presence within. He wondered what could have been if the original corruption had not been set and the tragedies not been played fully out.

Perhaps Gabriel Belmont would not have murdered his wife or his son unwittingly and he could have had the family he'd never known but had always yearned for. Alucard would not have been the scorned orphan and could have had a loving family to thrive with and grow into. He could have known his mother that he'd never got the chance to meet.

And what of his father? He'd never known him as Gabriel but he knew his father would have been a wonderful and loving man. Would Gabriel have stolen him away from an overprotective Marie by day to secretly train him with the combat cross to follow in his footsteps one day and at night tuck him into his bed with a loving kiss on his forehead? Tragically, Alucard would never know. Despite what had transpired between he and his father as of late the man had always proven himself to be the loving father Alucard had always wanted. It just made his heart ache just that much more.

Satan tilted his head at Alucard's lamentations of the twist of fate that had claimed many lives, releasing the vampire's hair and settled to brushing his fingers against Alucard's face as he surmised the truth of their fates. _"Tragedy is a part of life, Trevor. You will never get to know how your life would have played out within a loving family and I will never again get to relish in being the brightest of my father's children. You are the creation of darkness bore from your father's blood and I am the source of evil created through treachery. Accept it and move on. I did long ago."_

Alucard startled as Satan tipped his head up so he was forced to look at him again, remembering that the fallen angel still had yet to reprimand him for seeing what he'd seen. Whatever it was he hoped it would be quick. Perhaps he could take solace in seeing the welcoming and lovely seraph that plagued his senses. Maybe he could focus on that and not feel the pain that was sure to come.

" _You will not feel the fangs of the serpent, little one. Despite my command that you not seek out the truth of my past you did not do this intentionally and I find no reason to punish you for something you did not intend. I am a cruel God not an unreasonable one."_ Satan mused, brushing his fingers across the speckles of cracks that littered Alucard's face. " _My presence is clearly too great for you and I should have shielded you from slipping into my dreams so easily."_

Alucard couldn't help but let out a shaky breath of relief, leaning heavily and thankfully into the soft touch of Satan that, at least in this moment, did not promise pain. It was beyond welcoming to hear. Now knowing he had no reason to fear the other Alucard let his eyes wander over Satan's one time pristine form to carefully observe it up close, appreciating it in totality. The creature he had become still held his former ethereal appeal and handsome features but his darkness had muted that one time beauty. His whole countenance was darkened by it; from his hair and black misty body to the way his veins bared his dark corruption freely to all that viewed him. It was intriguing to see him without it… and the pull to adore such an uncanny child of the One God was very hard to ignore.

The vampire reached up and brushed his fingers across the swirl of alabaster wings and feathers that lay over Satan's hips, finding the quivering layers of feathers soft as a babe's hair. Delighted in the feel of them Alucard took great care in touching them, finding an intense but silly desire to simply bury his face in the soft downy wings to enjoy them tickling his face. He was moments from doing just that but Satan's deep laughter broke his draw to the sets of wings and Alucard jerked back, feeling some embarrassment.

" _Do not stop, little one. I take just as much pleasure from you worshipping me in my former glory as I do in my fallen grandeur. Does this form please you? I do seem to remember you mentioned having a strong desire for this body…"_

"All seraphim induce such desire..." Alucard repeated, lifting his claws to twist into the cluster of wings to enjoy their softness again, "…I did find an intense attraction to this body but I dare say no one could resist it if they saw it. Surely you must have taken many lovers as 'Luciel'." The vampire mused, gently pulling the throng of feathers from Satan's loins to reveal the delicate area beneath. He found some amusement in actually getting to see the man's genitals where he could never see them before because of his eternal blanket of shadow. Alucard would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of what he saw. A seraph's loins, while no different from a human's, still seemed… flawless? Perfect? It was hard to explain, but a human's just seemed flawed and dull in comparison and likely were. Humanity had been a flawed creation, hadn't it?

" _From time to time I suppose I did take one."_ Satan sighed, massaging Alucard's head through his hair. _"Not often though. I was not as lustful then as I am now and I certainly never chose to lay with a son of man such as yourself..."_ Satan paused and observed the creature on his knees before him, _"…though perhaps I was too picky then. I would have missed out on quite the delightful lover to have ignored you over mere vanity."_ The fallen angel mused as he watched the vampire peer curiously at his revealed sex, observing it like it was the most intriguing thing he'd ever seen. And perhaps it was.

" _It will neither bite nor will it shatter if you touch it."_ Satan chuckled, causing Alucard to flush at being caught staring so intensely at such a private area. He immediately retracted his claws so that the feathers could fall back into place to recover Satan's body, earning him a louder laugh. The young man started to lean back but Satan's hand found his chin and tipped his head up to look at him. Alucard could not help but sigh at the sight of Satan's swirls of blond hair swaying gently in the breeze, a string of them falling into the man's pure crystal eyes. When Alucard squinted his eyes just enough he swore he could almost see a halo of light around the man's head...

" _No Trevor, there is no shame in admiring my body, not even this particular part of it that your kind is so want to keep covered and insist is shameful to bare. Enjoy it…"_

Staring up into the amused angel's glittering eyes for a moment that all of told him what he wanted, Alucard looked back at Satan's hips before he gingerly pushed a claw inside the cluster of feathers. Finding the concealed arousal he carefully threaded his fingers around it, the action earning him a low groan and the trembling of the wings that covered his hand. Alucard blindly fondled and stroked Satan as he remained diligently careful to avoid nicking the man with his claws, finding pleasure in the low groans and moans he was eliciting from the seraph version of Satan. He smiled lightly as Satan's tuft of wings jerked and opened up to expose the man fully from his pleasurable touch.

Not completely satisfied it seemed, Satan dug his hands deep into Alucard's hair to pull him forward in a silent command. Taking the hint, Alucard circled the man's excited arousal with his claws before he dove forward and wrapped his mouth around the tip of the thrumming piece of flesh to assail it. Satan growled deep in his chest as he teased and licked along it and Alucard winced mildly as the man yanked harshly at his hair when one of his sharp incisor slipped in his eagerness to nick the tender area. He quickly licked along the maimed flesh as a form of apology and made indistinct sounds around Satan's sex to apologize further, knowing the reverberations would tickle the sensitive part of the man's body.

" _I-I've noticed you're very good at this, little one."_ Satan gruffly admitted above him, bucking forward and reaching down to untangle Alucard's fingers from his arousal, _"However this time I want you to take me fully in your enchanting little mouth."_

Alucard looked hesitantly up at Satan, seeing the thick fog of lust that was clouding the otherwise crystalline eyes. He frowned mildly at the man's desire, remembering trying to do the same with Grant but the results had never turned out well in his favor and usually only led to him choking and gagging harshly. Despite his trepidation of trying again Alucard yielded to Satan's desire, carefully taking the man's arousal into his mouth in an attempt to take the man's girth fully. He was bemoaned to find he was just as sensitive of mouth now as he had been as a living man.

Alucard gagged and wheezed as Satan forced his head down to fully seat himself in his mouth but he suffered through the horrid sensation and continued to give his through attention to the man's flesh, finding some satisfaction in the frenzied growls and guttural moans he was drawing from Satan. For several long moments he continued to draw out Satan's pleasured cries until the man grabbed his head harshly and forced himself deeply into his mouth, tensing as he came with a loud drawn out groan of ecstasy.

Alucard pulled back and furrowed his brow at the salty thick substance that was causing his throat to instinctually seize in the desire to wretch. He leaned over to spit it out but Satan stopped him and forced his head back up to look at him. _"No, Trevor. You are not allowed to waste the seed I have so graciously given you."_ Satan chided through lidded eyes, the man's body still heaving gently and his wings twitching from his orgasm. _"You should enjoy the fruits of your labors just as I have enjoyed giving them to you."_

Alucard wanted desperately to challenge Satan on this but the slight narrowing of Satan's eyes told him it would be unwise. Knowing he could not win this battle the young man forced himself to swallow the man's seed, wincing and choking at the horrible texture as Satan chuckled in amusement above him at his reaction. _"Any man's seed is an… acquired taste. I'm surprised you have not become acquainted with it considering your experiences with men."_

"I knew of few women that liked the taste either." Alucard grumbled as he twisted his lips in distaste. In his former life he'd over heard more women complain over their husbands desire to have them swallow their seed than women who eagerly praised it. Whenever Sypha and he had engaged in such activities he'd never made her do it knowing how thoroughly he despised it himself.

Satan chuckled at Alucard's disgust and settled himself down in front of the vampire to pull the young man's cloak off. _"Perhaps you should get used to it_." The fallen angel pointed out as he neatly laid Alucard's green garment to the side, all of promising in his simple phrase that Alucard would have to from this point on. The vampire became soured by the thought and he frowned severely at it while Satan deftly unhinged his metal boots and threw them aside. When Satan began to pull at his trousers in an effort to remove the garment that was in his way, Alucard wriggled and lifted his hips to aid the man in getting his wish. Once those too were discarded to join the rest of his attire, Satan pushed him back into the spongy moss that covered the Tree of Life.

" _Now… I think we can continue what we started earlier but had to stop because of your weariness."_ Satan whispered as he eased Alucard's legs apart so he could slide between them, his arousal already returned for another carnal bout with the young man. The vampire snorted at the reminder of his previous exhaustion and the reason he was here in the confines of Satan's dream to begin with.

"Well I suppose I can't refuse your advances this time." Alucard sighed as he trailed his claws up and down Satan's well defined chest and stomach, watching the all of glowing skin twitch from the dig of his sharp nails running along it. "Perhaps your libido will not be so insatiable in this form." Alucard added as he dropped his claws from teasing Satan's midsection and instead settled them in the man's curled golden hair to twist around his slender digits. He made an appreciative sound at the soft strands that differed from the coarse nature of Satan's dark hair and leaned forward to nuzzle into it. It felt heavenly against his face and he sighed happily at the sensation.

" _Is that what you think?"_ Satan chuckled at Alucard's musings, finding it far too amusing and something he was going to have to prove otherwise. Grabbing the vampire's waist he pulled the young man's hips forward and started to press himself forcefully into Alucard's body without much preparation beyond the saliva coating that was left on his arousal from the vampire's previous attentions to it. Alucard gasped at the surprise intrusion and bit back his pained cries that were underlined with a hint of pleasure. "G-Goddamn you, Lucifer…" Alucard hissed out, linking his hands behind the fallen angel as he gave another pained yelp as Satan bucked into him the rest of the way.

" _I assure you that my unquenchable lusts remain fully intact, child."_ Satan chuckled before he arched with a pleased groan when Alucard dug his nails into his back in some form of revenge for his painful intrusion. _"Tear into me all you wish, I enjoy the pain just as much as the pleasure."_ The fallen angel groaned as he started to move inside Alucard's body, pulling the young man forward for a sloppy aggressive kiss.

Alucard growled against the man's lips as his body trembled from his attempts to get used to Satan's girth moving inside of him. "You are a cruel creature who only wants to prove your dominance." He breathed, breaking away from the other's mouth to arch stiffly with a low groan when Satan hit just the right area in his body to take the rest of his words away from him. The fallen angel laughed at Alucard's accusation and nuzzled his face into the young man's chest.

" _I am and while you may not wish to admit it I know you enjoy it. You no longer have your inner darkness but you still have a feral side, child, and that feral side absolutely calls for you to find someone to bow down to."_

Satan pulled Alucard flush against him and sucked harshly at the part of the young man's chest that joined into his sunken neck, drawing out hitched moans from Alucard with his lips and his stout thrusts into his body. Groaning so deeply it sounded absolutely animalistic and nothing like the sound that should come from an elegant seraph, Satan grabbed one of Alucard's hands and shoved it between their bodies and coaxed the young man's fingers around his sorely ignored arousal.

"I-Is that what you think?" Alucard bitterly asked between his heavy panting as Satan forced his trembling hand to work around his thrumming sex, "That I want only to turn over on my back and be the submissive whore? I don't agree." The vampire growled, the sound deepening as Satan's hand worked his hand quicker over his arousal to match the fallen angel's vigorous thrusts in his body. He stifled a cry and arched severely as Satan rammed his hips flush against him to hit the deepest part of his insides that he could, the mix of pleasure and pain sending the young man over the edge to release harshly in his hand.

Alucard's eyes fluttered and he slumped from the release of his pent up desires as Satan stopped his thrusts to remain completely encased in his body. Lifting Alucard's seed sticky hand he pushed it toward the vampire with a smirk curling at his perfect lips. _"You do not have to verbally agree with it but you know it's the truth, little one. There is no shame in enjoying submitting to another."_

Alucard curled his lips in distaste as Satan coaxed him to clean his white dripping claws, disliking the idea more than swallowing Satan's seed or any other man's for that matter. He glowered at the sight but the fallen angel would not relent, clearly wanting to see him do it. _"Lick away the evidence of your lusts, Trevor. It would please your God if you did…"_ Satan purred at him, narrowing his crystal eyes as his multitude of wings shivered in delight, the alabaster feathers catching upon a stray beam of sunlight to scatter it around the mossy ground beautifully.

Alucard looked at the thick liquid that slid along his claws for several moments more before Satan bucked harshly into his body in warning. Sighing in defeat the vampire did as the man wanted, flicking his tongue out to clean the dirty salty substance up as quick as he could so as not to suffer the taste for long. Alucard's face screwed up rancorously at the awful taste as Satan groaned deeply at the sight.

" _Truly child you have no idea how beautiful you are when you cave to the will of another… perhaps the nature of your beast to submit is the reason you have such an infatuation with your father. Besides myself there is no other as aggressive and want to mark his territory as Gabriel."_

At the mention of his father Alucard froze and jerked away from his partially cleaned hand to look away. Satan chuckled at his reaction and grabbed his twitching claw, bringing it over so he could flick his tongue out at it. Alucard shivered as the man ran his tongue pleasantly along his palm and between his claws to finish what he could not. As Satan assaulted his hand the vampire thought over the man's degrading words.

Perhaps there was some merit of truth in Satan's words… Maybe he did always fell such a need or desire to give into someone to gain getting his needs met. Alucard had given into Sypha to have his want of love met and Grant… he'd given into him because he fed off the protection and love he felt with him. Could his base desire for love and want of someone to protect him have fed and blended into his feral side so that it sought out the same thing on a darker level? Alucard sobered at the realization and he couldn't help but think, had things turned out differently, his father would have fulfilled every need he ever wanted despite the perversity of it.

" _Don't think of Gabriel."_ Satan sternly warned Alucard at hearing the whisps of his thoughts. He dove at the vampire's neck and latched his mouth around it as he started to renew his thrusts into the young man's body, pushing him back against the malleable mossy bark of the Tree of Life. Alucard panted and arched as the fallen angel sucked and dug his teeth into his neck. _"You belong to me, Trevor. I will not have you thinking of another when I am all you need."_ Satan growled against Alucard's skin as he forcibly pushed in and out of his body in such a way it proved his covetous nature.

"S-Sorry." Alucard apologized, remembering he'd accepted Satan as his god and he was a very jealous one. His ultimate goal was to avoid displeasing this dark creature knowing all too well the pain that it could bring. He would do whatever it took to stay within this man's good graces. This was all he had now.

"I will not think of him anymore. It was just a stray thought." The vampire amended, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders to pull himself closer as Satan continued his feverish thrusts to reach his consummate end. Alucard squirmed and groaned loudly as Satan made sure to force himself deep inside his body with every thrust, a silent message that he was claiming ownership of him and he wanted Alucard to know it.

Nuzzling against Satan's golden hair the vampire sought out the man's ear and sucked gently on his lobe, granting him a pleased sound and fiercer bucks into his body for his ministration. Releasing the flesh he placed his lips beside it and made sure to thicken his accent to try and appease the man. "I have every intention of showing you my gratitude for the odd kindness you have shown me, Lucifer. I've accepted you as my God and you are allowed to do with me as you wish. I am yours."

Satan growled deeply at the welcoming words as he pushed the vampire back down, continuing his quick momentum as he demanded something that he once demanded back in Limbo in a very different situation. _"Say my name, little one. Say it for me."_ Alucard arched with a twisted and broken groan as he gathered his wits to give into Satan's egotistical want to hear him say his name and he did. He sighed it, moaned it, breathed it, growled it. Any way he could he uttered it knowing it would absolutely delight Satan. Perhaps having been gifted with what he wanted Satan gave a final guttural groan and shoved himself back into Alucard's trembling body to finally release inside of him, his hands grabbing the vampire's face and seeking out his lips to crush them together as he did.

Alucard pushed eagerly into the harsh kiss, widening his mouth so Satan could thoroughly explore it as he tightened his hold around the man's neck. Groaning as the man coaxed his tongue over into his mouth so Satan could suck and nip at it, Alucard twisted his hands deep into Satan's blond curls while he enjoyed the delightful way the man caressed his tongue with his own.

" _I love the way your delightful accent forms my name, little one…"_ Satan mumbled against Alucard's lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip before he caught the vampire's lips again to continue their fierce kiss. Satan wrapped his arms around the young man to dig his hands into his pale hair and settled him in his lap as he continued their pleasing lip-lock but the sound of someone chuckling caused them both to jump from the unexpected sound.

" _Luciel…"_

Alucard gave a startled cry as Satan growled beastly at the familiar voice. The vampire pulled away from Satan's lips in fear of the sound as the fallen angel shifted him gently from his lap much to his surprise despite the palpable anger he could all of feel coming from the man. Alucard watched Satan shove himself to his feet and turn to face the voice.

" _Gabriel!"_ Satan hissed, narrowing his eyes and sneering widely at his sibling in an odd fashion which surprised Alucard. The young man found himself very confused as he turned from Satan to look at the archangel Gabriel standing at the entrance of the garden… but he was not alone. Another of the seraphim was with him, the only one that possessed dark hair and whose body was more muscular and battle hardened. How curious… what part of Satan's past was this?

" _And Michael! What a treat it is to see you, dear brothers. Have you come to taunt your superior again?"_ Satan spat as his wings trembled and flapped with enough force that Alucard had to duck from being hit by the many wings. _"How fond you are of trying to get a rise out of me but I have told you many times it is useless."_ Satan informed as he lifted his arms widely to his brothers. _"There is nothing else you treacherous snakes can take from me."_

Alucard frowned as he looked between Satan and the visage of his siblings. What was going on? This did not seem like it was a part of a far flung memory but rather happening in the moment. It seemed Satan, not Luciel, was speaking to these archangels… that were not possible was it?

"Lucifer… if this is another memory I'd rather not witness it." Alucard whispered warily as he considered reaching for his clothing, feeling an intense desire to no longer be so exposed with the other seraph's dream halves here. He did not know if he could be seen by the fragments of a memory and thus far the seraphs had not seemed to notice him so he took some solace in that.

Satan made an undefined sound in his throat as he looked over his shoulder at Alucard. _"This is no memory, Trevor."_ Alucard's brow creased deeply at the man's odd response. "What do you-" The vampire was cut off when Gabriel spoke again.

" _You are so egotistical it is absolutely darling, Luciel. Your new personal fits you so well and I am so honored I could have been the one to help guide you to become this corrupt creature that you are. You should thank me for aiding you in your one time singular desire of balance by giving rise to true evil."_ The archangel taunted with a cruel twist of his lips that cracked away the heavenly allure of the man. Satan's lip twitched horribly from the cruel words and he started to snarl at him for it but Michael cut him off.

" _You deserved your fate, brother."_ Michael added with distaste, narrowing his eyes and curling his lip to reflect it. The archangel straightened up so that he could look down his nose at Satan, clearly feeling far superior to him. _"You were not worthy of father's affections even when you had them. The dark pits of Hell are a far more fitting place for you to dwell and wallow in your hate."_

Satan laughed darkly at Michael's venomous words, finding great amusement in his brother's hate for him. _"Like you deserve father's love any more than I? Don't make me laugh, Michael! You are as corrupt as I but at least I am forthright about it in light of your deceit against me. I know I am no longer the seraph I once was and I embrace it. You snakes hide behind your false pretense of virtue and pretty perfect masks."_ Satan's lips pulled into a wide toothy grin that seemed so wrong to be shown on the face of such a pure appearing seraph. The other seraphs glowered at him for his views on them, no matter how true they may well be. _"Out of all of us I am the only one that is honest which is such an interesting twist considering I am known as the 'father of lies'!"_

Alucard felt horribly uncomfortable as he bore witness to Satan, apparently, being reunited with his siblings. It seemed perhaps these seraphim made a point of intruding in the fallen angel's dreams to taunt him often but the vampire wished they hadn't chose this time to do it. He had no desire to see Satan's wrath with the actual archangels themselves present but thus far the man was tempering himself to simply words. Alucard found some relief in that.

Gabriel glared harshly at Satan as he brushed his long golden hair from his face. _"Poor little Luciel, your harsh exterior does not fool me. Beneath all that hate and corruption you are just a scared little child that is desperate for father's love."_ Satan growled low in his chest at Gabriel's taunt and he stepped toward him with an even louder one, his muscles twitching with his overwhelming desire to tear him limb from limb. _"You don't know me that well if that is what you think, little brother."_

Gabriel chuckled darkly at Satan as he walked forward until he was inches from the fallen angel's face, enjoying the way his brother's lip twitched violently as he did. _"Oh? Then why do you constantly lash out and make a point to make your presence known? I could care less what you do to mankind, the more you kill the better, but it's obviously your way of trying to get father's attention. However I am here to tell you he is neither listening nor watching. Where once you were his favorite you are now nothing to him and he cares not for your tantrums."_

Alucard wanted to groan as he watched the bizarre scene play out in front of him, wincing as Satan grabbed the archangel's face and all of hissed in his face though Gabriel did not seem to care about his brother's cruel grasp let alone his anger. _"I will not listen to your wicked tongue any longer, Gabriel! I would love nothing more than to have you truly in my grasp and not this mere wraith of you so I could sink you so far into a darkness – my darkness! – that you could never hope to escape it! You and the others deserve to be in Hell with me where you should have fallen to begin with!"_ Satan growled, fisting a hand cruelly into Gabriel's long hair and shoving him back several steps as he pointed meaningfully at him. _"I tire of your presence, leave my dreams and leave me to myself."_

" _Yourself?"_ Michael chuckled, his eyes straying from Satan and falling on Alucard for the first time to reveal that the vampire was very much able to be seen by them. The young man hunched at the piercing crystalline gaze and snatched up his cloak to hold up to his form to hide it. _"You are hardly alone here… we saw what you were doing to that disgusting creature over there."_

Alucard groaned loudly at being drug into this and he wanted to use several colorful obscenities when Gabriel's gaze drifted his way after Michael was so kind to bring attention to him. He had no desire to be pulled into this. He had no more desire to be pulled into this than he was with making a point to the Keepers of Hell. Why couldn't he just be ignored for once?

" _Ahhh, yes. You put on quite the show with that little son of man, it was quite charming_." Gabriel cooed at Satan as he side stepped a few paces to look at Alucard who was alternating between sulking and feeling dread. _"We've been paying attention to your little actions against God's chosen and we've not been disappointed. Taking the man's son and turning him into your whore? I must admit that's very creative and something I would expect from you."_ Gabriel chuckled as he leered over at Alucard, causing the vampire to scoot back until he was flush with the wall of bark behind him.

Satan glared at Gabriel and Michael as he flared his wings angrily, walking over to block Gabriel's view of Alucard much to the vampire's relief. _"Stay out of my affairs and focus on whatever petty matters you archangels waste your time with. What I do in my realm is none of your concern."_ The fallen angel warned causing both the archangels to chuckle.

Gabriel pursed his lips at Satan as he leaned over to look at the wary Alucard again. _"Now, now Luciel. No need to be uptight. I find your desires to bed a son of man intriguing especially one so…"_ Gabriel trailed off as narrowed his eyes at the vampire, _"…dead? Half dead? It does not surprise me you would find attraction to such a twisted wraith of humanity."_ Gabriel finished as he flicked his eyes back to Satan and smirked at him, enjoying the deathly glare he received.

Alucard wondered how much longer this exchange would go on before the archangels would take their leave. He had long decided he was over the situation and he dared not think of the dark mood the lord of Hell would be in once they did finally leave. But the longer this drug on the fouler Satan's mood would become, of this he was sure. Unfortunately he would be the one left with the fallen angel to witness the fall out and he was not looking forward to it… at all.

" _You, creature!"_ Alucard startled when Gabriel's voice addressed him and he glowered at the man for his use of the term 'creature'. While he might have thought of himself as such a being he did not appreciate being rudely addressed as such. _"What is your name, child?"_

" _Gabriel…"_ Satan warned, walking forward and shoving the amused archangel backward, _"You can come and torment me all you like but do not think I'll allow you to do the same to my servant. If anyone is going to do so it will be me. Leave him out of this."_ The fallen angel's voice was icy and dripped of pure hate for the man he was speaking to.

Michael barked a laugh at Satan's want to defend Alucard and fixed his elder sibling with a look of distaste. " _Dear brother, you have truly fallen far deeper than I ever imagined you would. But to actually lower yourself further by lying with these inferior humans?"_ The archangel shuddered visibly such was his dislike of mankind it seemed. _"Of anything you've ever done that is the worst in my eyes, Luciel."_

Satan laughed loudly at Michael's repugnance for his far from picky ways of suffering through human lovers. A wide grin twisted the fallen angel's lips up as he rolled his back and held his hands out to the side. _"Honestly Michael I have disliked most of the humans I have taken into my arms but there are a few gems if you have the patience to sift through them._ " Satan narrowed his eyes to slits at Michael before adding, _"If you are so want to judge perhaps you should try bedding a few yourself before you decide to cast your unwanted judgment on me. You just might find that you like it."_ Alucard found himself disliking this conversation most of all, probably because somewhere in the midst of it he was at its source and it made him want to groan.

While Michael frowned deeply at Satan's jab a wide smile broke out on Gabriel's face, the archangel snapping his fingers as he pointed at his elder brother. _"Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea, dear brother. You don't mind do you?"_ The angel coyly asked Satan, causing the fallen angel's lips to pull into a thin line at Gabriel's indistinct question.

Alucard narrowed his eyes when Gabriel looked over to him with his intense luminous eyes, a secret smile on his face. Disliking being so thoroughly stared at he started to look away but felt a great distorting sensation pulling at him that caused him to blink his eyes to try and rid himself of the sense of vertigo. Squeezing his eyes shut he lifted his claws to press at his thrumming temples, finding himself confused where this was coming from and why he felt like he was floating and being pulled somewhere when he wasn't moving to begin with.

Dropping his hands away the vampire fluttered his eyes open and gave a startled sound when he found himself no longer in the position he one was on the sidelines but right in the middle of the opposing quarreling siblings. Jerking violently he started to rush back to his little safe haven but Gabriel grabbed his arm and yanked him back with a chuckle. _"Silly child, don't be afraid…"_ The archangel soothed as he trailed his eyes up and down him before adding, _"I simply wish to see the one that my brother has become so infatuated with to work so tirelessly to break into submission."_

" _Gabriel, he is mine."_ Satan growled possessively, walking forward to reclaim Alucard but hissing angrily when Michael stalked up to him and shoved him back with an apathetic face, the archangel's wings flaring as he did. Satan snarled and threw himself at Michael who caught his hands and linked their fingers to enter in a shoving match between an enraged Satan and an emotionless Michael.

" _You hold no power here in this dream, dear brother, not even that of your former glory."_ Michael gloated as he dropped his elbow to catch Satan hard in his ribs just before jamming his knee in the fallen angel's stomach, causing Satan to gasp painfully and hunch at the low blow. Before Satan could recover Michael slung his thickly muscled arms around Satan's neck to pull him into a crushing choke hold. Michael chuckled at the snarling Satan he held thoroughly detained, finding the way his brother viciously struggled and ripped at his arms to free himself a wonderful sight. _"How does it feel to be as weak as those pathetic humans here?"_

Alucard watched the ominous sight of the angrily roaring Satan being easily detained by Michael with apprehension. Satan was not one who could be bested easily. He was the King of Hell. He was the source of evil and held unimaginable power that Alucard had witnessed personally and even his father had struggled against this man… but here he was being held by the archangel as if he were nothing. This sight was wrong for so many reasons… but Michael had said something about being powerless in this particular dream. Perhaps they held some influence here because of their presence. Then again he did not know what sort of strength one of the One God's seraphim might possess and maybe it truly could match Satan's if they ever faced off. The vampire might have continued to stare at the foreboding scene but a hand grabbing his chin broke him from it as he was forced to look back at a thoroughly amused Gabriel.

" _Ignore them, child. Now tell me what your name is."_

Alucard wanted to step back and break the angel's hold on him but with the man's full attention on him he found himself drawn to the seraph just as he was to Satan's seraph form. He couldn't bring himself to move away from the enchanting creature and some part of his mind screamed at him for it. He didn't want to tell this man his name but his temporary enchantment utterly compelled him to answer the seraph truthfully. "Trevor…"

Gabriel smiled and tilted his head at him as he raised a hand to brush gently through Alucard's hair, making a small sound in his throat as he observed his face. The archangel flicked his eyes over to Satan and absolutely relished in the choking man's suffocating rage at his gall to touch what Satan had already claimed for his own. _"Trevor…"_ Gabriel clucked, brushing his fingers over Alucard's eyes so that the young man had to close them as the man stroked a finger along his blackened lids. _"I believe that name has its origins between the Gaelic and Welsh but from your accent I think you originally hail from the Scottish lowlands..."_ Gabriel mused as he pulled his hand away from Alucard's eyes and rested it along the underside of his cheek. _"Say something, anything."_

The vampire blinked his eyes open and stared in mild confusion at the angel, not understanding what he meant. "What am I supposed to say?" Alucard flinched as Gabriel laughed and patted it the side of his neck as one might a dog. _"Yes, you definitely come from the lowlands with that accent. I must admit for a lowly wraith of humanity your voice is rather pleasing to hear."_ Alucard was marginally aware of Satan's voice snarling at Michael but he couldn't begin to focus on it with Gabriel drawing his entire attention. The vampire flinched when Gabriel reached forward to rub a hand down his chest and along his recessed stomach and he immediately tried to wriggle away from the touch. The archangel found amusement in his desire not to be touched and ensnared Alucard's chin again to force him to look into his luminescent eyes.

" _You are certainly an odd creature, Trevor. Caught somewhere between life and death…"_ Gabriel admitted, leaning forward as he forced Alucard's face back and forth to observe the man's pale flesh, dark eyes and cracked skin, _"…but I suppose there is something alluring about you. I don't care for humans or such corruption but I might be able to understand why my brother has a penchant for laying with you."_ Gabriel stared a moment longer before he strayed into another vein of thought.

" _Tell me child, what do you think of the perfection of the seraphim that your kind can never hope to possess?"_ Gabriel asked, standing back and lifting his hands to gesture toward his pristine nude form as his alabaster wings spread out wide behind him in his presentation. _"Are we not the most beautiful beings you have ever laid eyes on? Tell me, I would love to know the answer."_

"You are… radiant. Lovely. Sublime. There are many words but they could not begin to describe your kind or your beauty. No other creature can compare." Alucard admitted truthfully, feeling a need to hide his dull form away from the perfect creature he found himself standing near. Even if he were still a mortal man he would have wished to and the want to do so in his current twisted state made him want to do it just that much more.

Gabriel gave a deep appreciative 'hmm' at his answer, clearly approving of it. _"At least you know your rightful place in our magnificent shadow."_ The angel smugly replied with a smirk, lifting his hands to Alucard's face as he leaned forward until their lips were just brushing. _"Would you enjoy it if I showed you what it was like to have the attentions of a true seraph and not the lackluster ones of a mere shadow of one? Believe me, what Luciel gives you is nothing in comparison to what you would get from me and you would never wish to return to him once you did."_

Alucard thought he heard Michael grunting and yelling angrily nearby but all he had ears or eyes for was the ridiculously soothing man in front of him. He wanted to resist him. He did. Gabriel was nothing short of a deceitful manipulator and the ultimate reason that so many lives had been destroyed. This horribly "noble" creature was supposed to be the purest being in existence but it was nothing but a rouse that apparently even the One God was not aware of. And worse yet Alucard did not want to be unfairly tempted by the one person that Satan loathed with such a rightful furor. Especially with the fallen angel himself watching only a few feet away. The result would surely cost him dearly in some way, he knew it would.

Gabriel chuckled at the young man's desperate attempt to resist him and threaded his fingers into Alucard's hair. _"I am not fond of your kind, child, and I never have been, but considering Luciel's special interest in you I will make an exception…"_

Alucard shivered when Gabriel pressed his lips softly against his and coaxed him to return the seemingly sweet gesture. He made a final last ditch effort to refuse but the seraph's insistence and otherworldly magnetism was too much to resist and he found himself returning it with more ardor than he wanted. The archangel deepened the kiss as Alucard lightly settled his hands against the man's firm chest, finding the feel of the beings skin to be softer than words could describe. The vampire would have allowed Gabriel to take his intentions in whatever direction he wished but another ferocious snarl erupted from behind. Alucard felt himself being yanked painfully back from the chuckling archangel and crushed against Satan's heaving chest, the fallen angel apparently having freed himself from Michael's hold finally.

" _Don't you dare try and take what is not yours, Gabriel! You have taken enough from me!"_ Satan growled deeply enough that Alucard wanted to run from the man and the palpable anger that was all of suffocating him by being so close. The young man warily watched Gabriel as Michael rejoined him, biting back a hiss at the way Satan's hands were digging deep into his skin but he refused to utter a word let alone fight the painful grasp. He was no fool. He honestly just hoped Satan would forget he even existed so he would not have to face the man's wrath for Gabriel's cruel taunts that the damned angel had used him for.

Gabriel flicked his hair over his shoulder and sneered at Satan as the fallen angel nearly crushed Alucard in his anger shaking hands. _"Never, Luciel. I will take from you everything I can just because I can and wish it. You deserve nothing but your fate of eternal solitude in the shadows of the damned."_ The archangel flicked an elegant hand forward toward Alucard which caused the vampire to hunch at being brought into this battle again, _"Even that corrupt son of man. I think you might actually be fond of him or as fond of him as once such as yourself can possibly be. That is enough incentive for me to consider plucking the little whelp from your grasp someday."_

Alucard was marginally surprised when Satan actually flinched at his brother's words. It seemed the man did not like Gabriel threat, though whether it was because of his possessive nature or some bizarre 'fondness' that he had for him, Alucard could not truly say. The whole situation was making his head ache terribly and he hoped it would end sooner rather than later. He was long over this family reunion and he wanted nothing more than to wake up just as he'd once wanted nothing more than to sleep.

It seemed that Alucard would get his wish. The vampire felt immense relief when the brightly lit world began to dim to signal, finally, the horrid dream was coming to an end. Perhaps Satan himself had become weary of the sight of his brothers and had banished it. Alucard wasn't sure but what he was positive of was the slow process of fluttering his eyes open back to reality, a final parting message from Gabriel to Satan echoing in his ears as he did.

" _It was so wonderful to see you again, my most favored of my siblings…"_

Alucard flicked his eyes open and started the process of trying to blink away the fog of sleep but he gave a surprised sound when he felt his trousers all of ripped off of him before he was thrown onto his back. The vampire curled his back at the sight of Satan's flashing eyes, the man's face completely screwed up into hate and his dark veins pulsing darker yet after being forced to suffer his brother's taunts and perhaps even for what Alucard had unwittingly did. Beyond horrified Alucard tried to crawl away from the man but he was jerked back and held down so that he could not escape. "L-Lucifer." Alucard feebly rasped, his mind racing on what his cruel captor was going to do to him as the man began to roughly run his hands along his body.

" _He dared to touch you, little one. He touched you and you responded… you know you are not allowed any others affections, especially_ _ **his**_ _."_

Alucard flinched visibly at the way Satan's tone dipped into something all around not human when he referred to Gabriel. The vampire shook his head viciously at the man's accusation, his eyes widening so that his irises where completely engulfed by his dark eyes. "N-No! I didn't want that. Please Lucifer!" He begged, shivering violently when Satan grabbed his thighs and yanked him back against his darkness enshrouded groin, the action all of screaming the man's intent. Making a strangled sound as Satan forced his legs apart so he could position himself at his entrance, he yelped and bucked away to break the contact when the man started to enter him without any preparation.

"Damn it, Lucifer!" Alucard yelled, reaching up with a snarl and grabbing a fist full of Satan's hair to pull the hissing man down to his face, "You know why I returned it, you bastard! I am only human and I reacted as any human would, just as I did when faced with you! I could not help it and I did not want it!" The vampire shifted his body constantly to try and dissuade the anger deafened fallen angel's advancements to all of force himself on him again as he did in Limbo. Alucard yelped when he Satan dug a hand into his hair to force his head back.

" _Gabriel has thoroughly tainted you and I must emend this. I will not stand for him trying to take you from me!"_ Satan hissed darkly in his madness, finding Alucard's unwilling entrance again to begin forcing his way back in. Crying out at the painful act and the awful memories it was giving way to, the vampire managed to wrench his hair from Satan's grasp and dove up to seize the fallen angel's hair, twisting his claws into it harshly as he screamed desperately in his face.

"LUCIEL!"

At once Satan froze at hearing the name and Alucard took his chance to yank his hips away from the fallen angel's to break the painful contact and did the only other thing he could think to try to divert the man's original intent. Falling back to the ground heavily with Satan the vampire crushed his mouth against the fallen angels and set himself to enticing and cajoling the other to return it. Alucard wanted to give a cry of relief when Satan did. The man slid his hands behind the vampire's body to sink his nails into the skin there, momentarily abandoning his desire to force his body on him in light of attacking his mouth with a breath taking fervor.

Alucard squeezed his legs tightly around the fallen angel's waist, and made every wanton sound and breathy cry imaginable against the man's lips to try and appeal to Satan's desire to be the thorough aggressor. He knew what the man liked. He knew that he wanted nothing more than to be completely in charge and to let others know the same. Satan wanted to be a god and to prove who owned who. If that is what he wanted then Alucard had every intention of using that to his advantage if it would save him from suffering at his hands.

" _You are very clever, little one."_ Satan finally sighed against Alucard's lips having possibly heard some of the vampire's thoughts as he slid his face down to lick and bite along his throat, _"I suppose you do know me well enough to sway me."_

"I-I don't deserve to suffer for something I couldn't help." Alucard refuted, arching and hissing when Satan moved over to his shoulder and bit deep into it to draw beads of blood to the surface that blended into the crimson stain of Alucard's skin. "If you wish to prove to Gabriel or yourself that I'm still your property then at least let me be willing."

Satan made a thoughtful sound at Alucard's words and pulled back to look down at the lightly panting and still fearful creature, narrowing his eyes as he mulled them over. Alucard squirmed beneath the fallen angel's penetrating stare for several tense moments and he couldn't help but shy away when the man's lip twitched just before he reached down to brush his pale tangled hair from his face that had fallen there from the previous struggle.

" _I suppose my cruel ways are long set in…"_ Satan mused, tilting his head as he leaned down closer to Alucard so that his long dark hair brushed along the vampire's face. _"I find it very easy to lose myself in my anger especially considering the source of it this time. However I will temper myself for you, Trevor. You are right, you do not deserve to be punished for this; you were merely a pawn for Gabriel's game and he is the only one that I shall blame."_

The fallen angel ducked down and pressed his lips to Alucard's in a gentle nearly apologetic way before breaking away. _"I am sorry, little one. I will make it up to you later but at this moment every nerve my whole body over is on fire from my siblings want to antagonize me. I am beyond weary from their needling ways and I need to ease this suffering."_

When the still anger twitching Satan moved away and rose to his feet Alucard found himself surprised. He had expected… well, something else. When the man had been thoroughly infuriated by his children at their little 'conclave of the inferno' Satan had been more than willing to take it out on him. Alucard was no fool, Gabriel and Michael's appearance had thoroughly infuriated Satan, perhaps more than he could ever imagine. Satan was truly the most corrupt and wicked of beings and his corrupt ways were long set... but Alucard could not help but feel true pity for him knowing about the reason of his fall and the treachery that was behind it.

Satan had hurt Alucard in unimaginable ways. Ghastly ways. Horrific ways. He'd hurt him in ways that none other ever could and he played a large part in damning him to his fate of becoming the creature he was. He should still thoroughly hate him as he always had before… But hate was exhausting. Perhaps he'd simply run out of the energy it took to hate - even Satan - and that energy had waned considerably more since Satan had relieved him of his inner darkness. Something he was thankful to the man for.

Alucard watched Satan's retreating form and the way the man's black as pitch wings and creeping miasma shuddered violently to further hint at the wrath he carried. When the fallen angel's foot had just stepped out of the doorway the young man called out to him. "Lucifer."

The fallen angel paused and turned back to him, watching in a mix of annoyance and curiosity as Alucard shifted one of the loose dark drapes around his frame and rose from the floor to slowly approach him. The lord of the inferno watched Alucard until he came to a halt just before him, observing the way the young man stared at him and mildly shifted in discomfort and trepidation. The vampire finally found himself unable to hold eye contact with Satan and glanced away from him. "Where are you going?"

Satan frowned at Alucard's question and narrowed his eyes. _"Away, little one. I told you already, I need to calm myself. Do not ask such foolish questions unless you wish for me to take them out on you as I already tried."_

Alucard gulped at the promise in Satan's words but he refused to back down from his intent. Reaching over the vampire grasped one of the fallen angel's wrists and lifted it and brushed his lips against the back of Satan's hand as he closed his eyes. "Don't. Allow me to aid you with calming yourself." The vampire suggested, flicking his golden eyes open to look at Satan who simply stared blankly at him in silence for a few moments before he finally broke it.

" _I have a tendency to get carried away when I am seized by such wrath, Trevor. You may wish to reconsider what you are offering."_

"No." Alucard challenged, as he trailed a faint line of kisses along Satan's knuckles in some form of praise, "So long as I am willing then I will take what you offer. I accepted you as my God and I would be a terrible disciple if I allowed you to leave in such a state. I have much more gratitude to give you for accepting me so completely and keeping your long given word about freeing me of my demons…" The young man eased Satan's fingers up so he could nip at the tips of them before he closed his mouth around two of them to suck upon, earning himself a gravelly groan for his troubles.

" _Very well, little one…"_ Satan whispered, sliding his saliva dripping fingers from Alucard's mouth as he settled the other hand at the base of the young man's head to pull him forward so their lips were just brushing. _"I will not lie and say I will be gentle but I will try to mitigate myself. Consider this part of your trials and tribulations to serve your most appreciative God."_

"I will do whatever is needed of me." Alucard breathed back, letting the black drape fall from his body as he pressed his lips fully against Satan's to initiate his so called "trial". The vampire linked his hands around the fallen angel's waist when was forced backwards as he tried to keep up with Satan's ferocious mouth moving against his hungrily in a hint of what was to come. But Alucard, despite some trepidation, was not ill at ease. He was sure there would be pain but he was no stranger to it and eventually there would come pleasure. There always was.

This was now his task. His calling. His role. He would do what he could to please Satan because that is what one did for their God. They offered what they could even if the offering was their own flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was ever a game where I got to play as Satan and journey to heaven to beat the HELL out of my siblings for causing my fall, I'd play it. I'd play the hell out of it... but only if they had Satan's awesome character design from LoS. :( I love his design. I never felt so much dread going into a fight... with a naked guy. How does that even happen? Oh, right. Satan. But I digress...
> 
> So now we know what led to Satan's fall, speckled hilariously throughout lust and thrust. I swear, only I would do that. Anyways. Archangels are baaaaad, mmmk? And for the record Satan is still Satan. I intend to keep him the same prideful bastard that he was presented to be and he has no desire to be anything other than a glorious evil bastard. In this AU he just so happens to have a trigger that put him on his path that is kind of sad. He could have been a good guy. :( I'd be a dick too if I had been bamboozled like that.
> 
> Also I promise you Dracula/Alucard folks are gonna get yours. I haven't forgotten about it (hello, Dracula/Alucard fangirl right here) but I gotta give some love to Satan/Alucard because it doesn't exist and that is just a crime. A crime I tells ya! :(


	33. Corruption of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... now you really have to wait for your chapters. I felt pity for the Dracula/Alucard fans (that includes me too ya know). After digging uselessly the net over I cannot find a single goddamn fanart of this pairing and the fics are just as scarce. This truly blows my mind. Rule 34 damnit. :( Anyone have a goddamn archive of Dracula/Alucard that I can raid because I need the inspiration! D:

Dracula stood still in the windy dark night looking out across the vast field of gently blowing grasses. He narrowed his red pulsing eyes at the looming crystal fortress that was within the high reaching snow topped mountain, corrupting and growing out from the thick rock with its creeping crystal growths. The quiet towering citadel sat quietly, glittering ominously in the moonlight that basked the world in its white glow.

Dracula frowned at the taunting structure as a great wind started to blow stoutly across the landscape, the long grasses whipping wildly at the force and tree leaves trembling harshly at the winds that signaled a coming storm. Where any other may have blanched from the strong winds this man did not. Dracula stood strong against the unnaturally fierce currents as his hair waved wildly around his shoulders and his heavy leather cloak kicked up around his body. He would not be moved as he kept his silent vigil over the damned castle and the silent Keepers of Hell that were hiding inside.

Dracula wished desperately to enter into this 'Crystal Castle' that was hiding its dark core behind its shimmering pure exterior. Little would have pleased him more than to delve into this mountain of crystal to find the twisted creatures that called this holding their lair but he and Laura were barred entrance. They had explored the high rising structure's exterior crust thoroughly but they found neither an entrance nor were they able to shatter the deceivingly thin appearing glass walls that comprised its shell. It was seemingly hopeless and it wore on Dracula's already thin patience making it near to non-existent at times.

Laura had been distant from him since they'd escaped the anointed 'Rock Castle' and she had bore witness to his cruel execution of Astarte. The girl had been raining praises upon him for how ruthlessly he had killed the other Keepers but it seemed little Laura had never seen him sunk so deeply into his darkness nor witnessed the true savagery he could deal out. It must have been a far different thing to witness so up close and in person than from the safety of her little dollhouse. For all the child's bravado he could tell his little sire was scared of him. No. Terrified. He could see it in her eyes and from the way her little face strained ever so slightly at her lips when she looked at him now. If he himself did not feel so dreadful of this return of his inner darkness, of his _Inner Dracula_ , then he would have found great pleasure in finding the girl so scared.

For all the times he had ever snapped at Alucard for constantly prodding at him about his return of humanity the boy had been right... He had thought himself no different than he ever was but that was not true. He had regained some part of his former sense of self as 'Gabriel' during the eternal night of long ago and he had simply refused to believe it. He was still a far cry from the righteous man he once was but he had tempered his aggressions severely. The evanescent thought of his family that could have been had eased it; a loving and beautiful wife and a sweet child playing in the trees outside a simple cottage. But that had been an intangible form of temperance in light of the fate others had chosen for him so it had been something else entirely that had subdued him at the end of that unending night. The only untainted emotion left in his abysmal dark soul that had been able to ease his ire and his darkness had only ever been his love for Alucard.

But now, without him, he was sinking back into the darkness that had plagued him his entire unlife. He had once welcomed it with open arms and had fed from the wrath and misery and become the monster that lurked in the shadows. The monster mother's would warn their children would come get them if they did not listen to her words or do their chores. The monster that had laid waste to the men and women who had dared challenge him. The monster that despised God and Fate in totality and cast the world in the shadow of 'The Dragon'...

Dracula would never be the altruistic man he once was. He would always find great pleasure in feeding off of humanities fear of him and challenge any foolish enough to get close enough for him to tear their throats out. He could not change that and did not wish to. He was still 'Dracul' but he did not wish to be the dark wrath filled man he used to be. He did not long for such darkness any longer. He only wanted his son. His dark child that he'd spent so long pining over, desperately wanting to have a normal father son relationship with once he knew of his existence.

Despite their tumultuous history he had always wished to have him in his arms as any father would… but now such a desire held a dual far more perverse purpose in light of Alucard's want of something so wrong but wonderful. Perhaps he'd originally given into his child's infatuation with him for the sole reason that it would please him… but after he'd tasted the boy in such a way and witnessed how bewitching he was in his absolute desire to give into him he found it too easy to fall for him. His own son.

Surely some twisted Old God or even the One God himself was laughing madly at the turn of events in his dark joke of his life. But then again, he loved Marie in totality and Alucard was the last piece of her he had left to him. Was it so strange he would covet that as he did her and take it into his arms to have and hold forever more? Marie would have a different view on it he was sure and he hoped that, in light of his decision, he never had to see her beautiful specter so as not witness the despair and horror at her son and husband's insidious decision to seek solace within one another. As much as he loved Marie she just would not understand…

"Gabriel."

Dracula did not turn at the sound of Laura's voice, the tone strong but still holding some residual underline fear. The vampire stared out at the gleaming castle beyond for several long moments, soaking up the savagely blowing wind that was bringing with it a great thundering storm that would be upon them soon, before finally turning to face the child. He stared at the girl, waiting for her to speak but it seemed she was momentarily tongue tied. She looked away from his eyes, her lips set in a half frown as her long braids, long vest, and red dress blew wildly around her small form. At length the child finally got her nerve back and turned to speak but did not look him directly in the eyes and Dracula couldn't help but wonder if she ever would again.

"I have been unable to discover a way into this infernal castle." The child spat, clearly upset at the turn of events. It had taken them longer to reach this particular wraith castle than the others and it was a slap to the face at the thought of being forced to leave it to seek out another and suffer a vast amount of lost time. Neither she nor Dracula wanted to do that. "I scoured the entire outer walls until I thought I would lose my mind but there is no trick door or area that can be destroyed." She admitted, finally shifting her eyes to meet Dracula's eyes directly. "I am at a loss, Gabriel."

Dracula held the child's gaze for a moment before he started to walk toward and then past her. "Then we shall simply have to seek out the other castle." He muttered over his shoulder, heading back to the abandoned water mill that they had been staying in. Reaching the dilapidated, but enchanting wooden and stone cottage that was attached to the mill, he pushed past the door that barely hung on its hinges, Laura on his heels. "I do not want to abandon this castle, not yet." Laura refuted, sweeping herself in front of Dracula to frown harshly, "We've put so much time into this and we'll lose so much more by abandoning it."

"If we do not have the key to opening our way into this Keeper's tower then we have nothing, Laura. We will have to deal with the loss and move on to the next one and hope that that we are not kept from entering it as we are this one." Dracula sighed down at the girl, understanding her feelings of the situation completely. He did not wish to leave but it was the only option. They would just have to return to this castle after they had put Satan's remaining mongrel children down.

Laura gave a sound of annoyance and started to refuse once more but she cut off as a large crow flew in through one of the broken windows, cawing loudly as it did. The girl frowned up at the hovering bird before she lifted her little hand to give it a perch to land on. When it took the offering and settled there the girl gave a dark chuckle before she slid the carefully concealed note from the ethereal crow's long leg and flicked the creature off again. The crow immediately flapped its large black as pitch wings and exited out the cottage to return to its roost at the Order of Shadows. "I guess Cullen has found something of use to send one of these Crow Witch brood to find me."

Dracula watched the smirking girl unfurl the velum and flick her eyes over the yellowed paper but he was surprised when her smirk fell away completely, her black eyes widening far wider than he'd seen yet in some silent horror. The vampire furrowed his brow at the girl and her odd reaction finding himself curious what could have possibly warranted such a reaction from her. "What has Cullen sent?"

Laura looked up startled from the note, shaking her head hard enough to twist her braids. "N-Nothing. Cullen… sent me nothing. It is one of the other Bernhard agents that s-sent this. Apparently he passed that Belmont man and Belnades woman on his travels." Dracula's brow creased deeper at the odd crack in Laura's childish voice. Something was wrong. Apparently very wrong for her to react this way. Perhaps one of the Keepers of Hell had made it to the Order of Shadows sanctuary. "What is it then?"

Laura looked to the side, her bottom lip quivering ever so lightly at his question. Dracula started to ask again in a far more demanding tone but the girl threw the note down and rushed for the door, clearly intending to leave off somewhere. Not about to let her, Dracula dropped his tangible form and whisked himself in front of her to retake his flesh, grabbing her delicate wrist to stop her. "Laura." He said sternly, staring the girl in the eyes and finding great surprise to see bloody tears glistening in them.

"Cullen is dead."

Dracula startled at the simple phrase, remembering Laura had claimed him as her brother back at her clock tower. He'd not bothered to ask much beyond that but from this turn of events it seemed he had not realized how much the girl had thought of the Commander of her Order of Shadows. Perhaps not even she had not realized it. "What happened?" Dracula asked the girl slowly; careful to keep his tone even and without the gruffness he could sometimes be privy to.

Laura shook her head and wiped her little hand at her eyes, refusing to let her tears spill. "Apparently my brother went with that Belmont and Belnades to try and find a way to kill Lucifer to try and aid us. They journeyed into the forest of Eternal Night and encountered Legion within its bowels…" Laura laughed bitterly and tore her hand free from Dracula's before straightening her back to stare at him, "It seems my servant sacrificed himself to save those two whelps. Bastard. Doesn't he realize that only I can give him the order to sacrifice himself?" Dracula frowned at the girl's obvious attempt to conceal her pain over the loss.

Laura sniffed lightly, rubbing at her eyes with an angry growl. "I will dispatch that infernal Legion myself for this personal attack. No one kills _my_ servant and lives to regret it!" She hissed, her tear swimming eyes glowing with her hate as she kicked a nearby table that was on its last legs, the wooden piece of furniture flying against the wall to break into pieces. "He will pay! I promise you he will pay!"

"I swear he will pay for your loss, Laura." Dracula agreed, feeling some twinge of remorse for his upset sire. He had little of it left to give to another being but he could for Laura. He and she had a history and he was somewhat fond of her and her childish wickedness. He was not pleased to see her so hurt, especially by the vile spawn of Satan. Laura was, in some twisted way through blood, his family and an attack on her was just as much an attack on him. The Keeper of Heresy would suffer for his misguided murder of Laura's brother just as he would suffer for his father's crimes against him and his son.

Laura pushed past Dracula and lifted a hand to him to stop him from pursing her. "P-Please Gabriel, leave me. I need to be by myself for a little while. I will return shortly I just need to… think." Laura said in a small voice that was absolutely begging for him to allow her this moment of mourning. Dracula sighed and nodded, knowing all too well the importance of having time to oneself in the face of loss. Laura was immediately gone in a whirl of darkness and blood, gone to he knew not where just as the thunderstorm that had been building let out a loud booming sound of thunder that echoed across the landscape.

The dark lord stared after her for a moment as the torrent of rain started to beat down before he sighed heavily and turned back into the water mill and walked back in. On a whim he plucked the forgotten note up and folded it up and slipped it inside one of his interior pockets. Laura may wish to have it once she calmed down.

Avoiding tricking water that came in through weak spots in the roof Dracula walked over to a wooden pillar that served as one of the main forms of support for the cottage and eased himself down onto the floor, letting his head fall back against the rising beam. He hoped Laura was far better at recovering from loss than he had shown himself to be in the past. The longer they waited the longer he was kept from Alucard and the more likely he was to possibly lose himself in this journey… Sighing tiredly Dracula let his eyes flutter shut, the whispers of his darkness lulling him into an unwanted deep sleep.

" _My prince…"_

When Dracula opened his eyes at the intermingling of male and female voices he found he was no longer within the water mill but back within the walls of his own castle. Frowning at the witchery he leaned away from the wall that seemed to be whispering his name and pushed himself to his feet from the carpet that ran along the floor. Turning he looked around the darkness of the great hall he found himself in, finding that it seemed far darker than usual. The hushed dark whispers that surrounded him whispered sweet nothings to him and coaxed him to enter their dark halls… clearly he was within the inner sanctum of his mind. His castle always had a way of speaking with him in some form or another but it was never this definite and certainly not this loud.

Dracula walked slowly forward and made sure to keep a cautious eye on all the creeping shadows around. If he were back in this dream then he was positive his inner darkness and its corruption were skulking about as well. Hopefully this time it was contained inside this dream and did not influence the reality beyond. He did not look forward to the idea of being forced to put down any of his loyal servants a second time. He had just retrieved the gorgon sisters and he'd rather not lose them again to the corrupt blood.

" _My prince… welcome home…"_

Dracula paused and looked around as the garbled voice whispered to him from the very walls of the castle. He glanced around the hall but could see nothing that looked out of place and no sign of this darkness around so he continued on but was unsure where he was even going. He was simply walking through this endless corridor that did not seem to have any adjoining halls. What was the meaning of it? The vampire paused at the sound of something splashing behind him and turned to see what it was, jerking at the sight of the corrupt blood spilling from the high rising ceiling. The red blood was glinting in the flickering lamp light as it trickled down but the vaulted ceiling gave way and allowed for a torrent of blood to gush in.

" _Come to us master. See the fruits of your darkness…"_

Dracula scowled as the blood filled up the hall behind him nearly to the high ceiling but did not rush forward as it should have, instead it was held back by some invisible field, otherwise he would have been completely overcome with it. The blood shook and splashed violently and the vampire stepped back as Abaddon emerged momentarily from the disrupted liquid, his monstrous demonic plated mantis arms tearing out from the wall of red as his headless body made a loud gurgling sound that was meant to be a wail. The demon tried to escape but the blood pulled him back in and he was lost to the blood once more just as the titanic Nephilim's fist wrenched free followed by his head. The blood dripping lower jaw swayed disgustingly to and fro from no longer being joined to his top jaw and the demon gave a hiss instead of a loud roar from his ruined mouth before the wide eyed demon was sucked back in just as Abaddon was.

" _Isn't it beautiful? Their pain?"_

Despite the dread of seeing the corrupt blood again the vampire found great pleasure in seeing the demon's he'd killed trapped within its midst. It was a fitting punishment for them and his dark heart swelled to see it which the corrupt blood seemed to sense. The vampire stepped back as the blood started to pour forward and claim more of the hall, feeding from its master's delight of witnessing his fallen foes.

Another of the Keepers, Kraken this time, erupted from the blood and hit the hall with a loud sick sound of blubber hitting stone. Dracula smirked at the nearly unrecognizable woman as she shrieked so loud it was nearly ear piercing, her neck lying gaping open and her neck broke so that she was unable to keep her head up. She tried to hold her torn body together and organs inside of her uselessly as her serpents and tentacles slithered closer to him in an attempt to snare him but Dracula avoided the seeking appendages with ease and a laugh. Kraken wailed louder at him, her eyes widening as she tried to force her girth forward but all she got for her attempt was to lose all her bowels on the floor which her serpents greedily devoured just as they had done at her death. The vampire narrowed his eyes as the blood fell forward and reclaimed the wraith of the demon as she and her serpents fought against it.

Dracula crossed his arms in wait for the last of the Keepers to appear, desiring to see this one most of all trapped within the suffocating blood of his own creation and he was not disappointed. When the blood separated and Astarte's crippled body began to pull itself out from the liquid Dracula sneered widely at it and his eyes widening in his delight. The ruined chimera heads made bemoaning and pained hissing cries as it drug its broken body forward and on its back the demon herself lie hunched forward with her blood drenched hair covering her face that he knew no longer remained.

Dracula laughed darkly at the twitching beast, the sound of it echoing in the towering hall and alerting the demon to his presence. Astarte's body tensed from its eternal place embedded into her ruined chimera and she snapped her head up to snarl at him… but all that came out of her destroyed and oozing hole of a face was a garbled breath and one of her eyes falling from its socket to sway in front of her from the little bit of flesh that was still connected to it. The demon tore her arms toward him as she forced her chimera's front legs forward to advance on him but it only made him laugh harder.

He allowed the beast to come right up to him and he leaned forward so that Astarte could grasp at him in a tease. The Keeper gave a garbled wail and twisted one of her hands into his cloak and pulled him close to her caved and gore oozing face, her eyeball swaying wildly as she shuddered and thrashed in her anger. Chuckling at the forever disfigured woman Dracula grabbed her trembling hand and wrenched it free of his cloak before punching her not quite there anymore face to induce further damage. He was rewarded with a higher pitched garbled sound and he smashed his fist into the side of her head to send a spray of blood and gore splattering across the floor.

" _Yes, my prince… yeeessss."_

Ignoring the intermingled voices Dracula alternated between ramming his fists into either the left or the right of the cowering demon's head, sending clotted blood and more of her face to splatter on his clothing and the ground with his hits. He continued the assault and soaked up the garbled lamentations of the faceless demon before he tired of that and instead summoned his Void Sword, twisting it in his hand before he shoved it through Astarte's stomach and ripping it out harshly. The woman gave a definite cry from somewhere in her ruined mouth and hunched over to try and protect herself but Dracula was not done.

Chuckling in his immense satisfaction Dracula shoved his Void Sword into the woman's violently shivering body, twisting it and yanking it out before he repeated it over and over again. Dracula would have continued but he froze when he heard his own dark laughter echoing in the hall, the sound causing his blood to freeze at the icy sound of it filled with such…malevolence. Dracula immediately banished his sword and walked several steps back from the ruined Astarte, shaking his head. "No. I do not want this…" He whispered as he continued to back away as the blood wall began advancing until it swallowed the heaving and wheezing Astarte back into its bloody embrace.

" _You want this… you relish in their pain now_ _bathe in the blood of your enemies and enjoy the feel of it against your glorious skin…"_

Dracula gave a strangled sound deep in his throat as the blood wall suddenly fell forward, no longer held back by the barrier that had kept it in place, and started to rushing toward him. Twisting on his heel he dashed down the hall to escape the violently splashing blood as it smashed into the walls of the castle and caused them to quake and crack. He glanced over his shoulder and was horrified to find the blood was closing in, each of the differing Keepers emerging from the blood to try and grab at him to bring him within it. Shuddering at the sight, Dracula forced his feet to move faster down the inescapable hall, twisting his head back and forth as he ran his eyes all around in an effort to find something to use to escape the wave of corrupt blood.

" _Do not run, my prince… This is by your wonderful hand. Does their pain not please you? We know it does… give in. Give in completely to us…"_

Dracula grunted as he felt something nearly snag the tails of his cloak and quickly kicked away and pushed himself harder to escape the wave of blood that was literally just a few feet behind. He narrowly dodged a massive gold covered fist smashing through the blood to grab at him or the throng of tentacles or snapping serpents that erupted afterwards. Heaving heavily he glanced up and spied a far flung balcony ahead and narrowed his eyes at it. Giving himself an extra kick to his run he leapt up to catch a rotted beam that was hanging low enough for him to catch and then gave himself a shove upwards before it broke to catch the edge of the balcony just as the wailing blood was almost upon him. Quickly he pulled himself up and dashed into the opening just as the wall of blood rushed through where he once was hanging.

" _No master! Come back!"_

Ignoring the lamentable cry of the corrupt blood he rushed forward into the new dark wing, refusing to stop his attempt of fleeing it until he could no longer keep up the pace. Leaning against the wall to rest his weary body he listened to the area around him, straining his ears to listen as far as he could hear. He was relieved when he heard nothing. Sighing loudly he pushed himself from the wall and started to walk down the new path and taking some relief that there were adjoining halls in this one that he could use should the corrupt blood show itself again.

Dracula continued on the same path he was on, ignoring the other doorways until he finally emerged into a section of his castle that he recognized. Stepping into the grand room, the vampire's boot kicked away a stray book that went bouncing far ahead of him to kick up dust. Dracula looked around the dimly lit library that was located in the south wing of the castle, his memories of encountering Carmilla and Marie here during the eternal night flashing before his eyes. Frowning at the odd twist of fate that brought him here Dracula walked cautiously forward into the fog covered room, watching the ground at his feet to ensure there were no blood puddles there that would regurgitate a corrupted creature for him to defend himself from.

Stepping up to the large open gate that led further in, Dracula peered into the book filled enclosure that contained the door which featured a depiction of the Brotherhood founder, Carmilla, facing a demon. As he stared he wondered if the woman was about to smite the monster or if it was meant to be her fallen counterpart bargaining with a demon… Either was a valid option. Dracula ran his eyes up along the twin snake figures that served as part of the foundation of the elaborate door and started to walk forward but the sound of something writhing through the heaps of books to his left caused him to snap his head that way just in time to catch something slipping into the shadows and fog.

Narrowing his eyes Dracula started to advance in that thickly fog drenched direction as his blood born whip flared to life on his arm but a deep hissing laugh followed by another lumbering sound of something dashing through the obscured fallen books on the other side of the room caused him to stop and look in that direction. Frowning deeply at the elusive creature that was toying with him, Dracula turned and advanced toward where the newest sound had come from as the hissing laughter echoed around him. Whatever this creature was he would be sure to teach it that he was not fond of games.

Dracula just passed through the whisps of cloudy mist in front of the gateway and gave a startled gasp as a torrent of blood erupted beneath his feet, the bloody tentacles wrapping around his ankles. The vampire lord gave a gruff sound as he was knocked over and his body drug halfway into the blood.

"Come to me! I told you we will be as one!"

Dracula dug his claws into the ground and tried to drag himself away from the grasping blood, kicking violently back as he did. The hissing of his own voice chuckled at his attempt to free himself and wrenched him back harder, causing Dracula to give a pained cry and attempt to dig his nails into the floor deeper. He strained against the powerful hold but he was unable to get a good grip and his nails were only digging deep grooves across the stone floor as he was pulled back. One of his waists was yanked down into the bubbling blood as a thick hand from below dug into his cloak and pulled him further yet until only his chest was barely above ground.

The vampire snarled and kicked uselessly at the monster that was his inner darkness and tried desperately to keep himself from being pulled under but found it was useless. The corrupt part of his soul had him ensnared completely and was on the cusp of pulling him the rest of the way down into the darkness. It seemed there was no escape from his inner darkness getting its wish…

"Father!"

Dracula snapped his head up and gave a cry of relief as Alucard rushed from the thick mists of the hall with Crissaegrim clutched tightly in his hand. He tried to reach for his son but the monster with his voice gave a guttural growl and jerked him down harder.

"No! He will not interfere again! Ignore your damned humanity and give into me!"

Dracula strained horribly against the too strong pull of his darkness but his strength was giving and he could hold on no longer. The vampire gave a cry as his hands lost perch and he started to be pulled completely under the blood but he gasped in surprise when Alucard threw his sword away and jumped to slide up to him just in time to catch his one free flailing hand in a strong grasp. The young man gave a loud strangled sound as he pulled on him with all his might, digging a taloned hand deep into the stone to get purchase to wrench him back from the monster. Dracula could feel the creature's grip loosening on him as it gave an angry roar.

"Don't listen to him father! Fight it! Don't give in!" Alucard cried at him desperately, his eyes shimmering with the same desire as he continued to pull him up.

Giving a low growl as he was able to free his other hand from the confinement of the blood Dracula quickly grasped Alucard's forearm to have a better hold. His son pulled relentlessly on him, refusing to let him fall as his entire body quaked from the exertion to free him from the darkness and blood below the surface. Dracula's inner darkness gave an enraged wail as the last of the vampire's body was pulled from his grasp and the puddle exploded in a shower of blood, the man flying against his son to send them crashing into one another as they fell against the floor. Dracula remained heaving on top of his child as he breathed harsh unneeded breaths while his body trembled from the forceful exertion he had used to uselessly free himself from his corrupt self. If it had not been for Alucard he would have-

"Father." Dracula lifted his head at the tired voice, seeing his son smiling a small smile at him. "I knew you wouldn't give into it." Alucard sighed in a pleased voice, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he tried to get back the strength to move from the stressful situation that had just been encountered.

Dracula wrapped his arms tightly around his gently trembling son, having renewed energy at seeing him again. It had been so long. It had been too long since he had been able to wrap his arms around his son and to _feel_ him. "Trevor…" He sighed, nuzzling his face into the younger vampire's chest and enjoying the sensation of the cool flesh against his cheek.

Alucard laughed gently and placed a hand into his hair to pet and tease at the tangled strands as Dracula soaked up the feeling of having his son so close. Even though this son was only a part of his dreams he took as much pleasure from it as if this were happening back in reality. It was all he had. It was the only thing grounding him now and he was happy the boy was allowing him to enjoy this. For a period of time Dracula remained tightly clung to Alucard before he was bemoaned when the younger began to shift his body beneath his.

"Father, you are not as light weight as you would like to think yourself." The younger vampire teased, smirking at Dracula as the man lifted an eyebrow and frowned at him but he couldn't keep it from turning into a smirk. Pulling away from his son he pushed himself to his feet and offered a hand down to the younger man and pulled him to his feet when he took it. He watched Alucard retrieve his previously cast aside sword and walk toward the misty gated enclosure that led to Carmilla's door, frowning when he noticed his son's dream equivalent carried the same limp that he did beyond the walls of the dream. It seemed the scar he'd given his son would carry over no matter where he might appear.

Quietly he followed after Alucard, reaching him just as he took perch against the book case that rose from the floor, leaning heavily against it. "I'm glad I found you before it was too late." Alucard breathed, looking at Dracula with his glittering eyes that seemed to glitter far more in the pale lantern light that encircled them. "I was afraid I would fail…" Alucard trailed off, a frown pulling at his dark lips as he settled his sword against the wooden case.

"You are nowhere near as please as I am that you came when you did." Dracula admitted, rubbing a hand along his still stressed twitching neck as he looked at the floor and the way his son's feet shuffled lightly on the ground. He was beyond elated the boy had come. If not for Alucard he would have been completely ensnared by his inner darkness and he dared not consider what that would have meant for him outside the confines of his dreams. Looking back up at the form of his son Dracula forced himself to ask what he'd never asked this specter before.

"Who are you? You cannot be my son…" Alucard startled mildly before he leaned back against the sturdy book stand and smiled wider at his father. "I am your son here just as I am beyond the fog of your consciousness. I suppose I am more like the intangible love you have for me…" Alucard trailed off before adding, "…I am what bit of humanity you were able to reclaim from the dark of your soul, formed in that moment when you mortally wounded me and discovered who I was."

Dracula grimaced at the reminder of his part he'd played in killing his son. It seemed as if he would always be reminded of it… every time he looked at his son he was reminded of it and he always would be. It was his lifelong burden to bear. How ironic though that Alucard could, in a sense, exist within his dreams and beyond. He knew he loved his son but he had not fathomed his love could create a phantasm of it as well, this 'humanity' as it were. It was rather appropriate that it would be represented by his son. He wondered… could the child side of Trevor and Alucard be one in the same?

"I suppose that means you were also the child version of Trevor that I encountered before?" His son nodded slightly as he pushed some of his fallen pale hair from his face. "Yes. My child side suited the purpose to save myself from being completely absorbed by your darkness long before. It had been a losing battle until I chose to appear in such a form to you…" Alucard looked momentarily sad as if he was lost in his thoughts of being nearly encased in Dracula's suffocating darkness. "It was frightening to almost lose myself in it…"

Dracula sighed at the fact that he could cause as much pain to this Alucard as he could to his tangible son beyond his dreams. It seems he was cursed to pain any incarnation of his beloved child… "I suppose I will never cease hurting you." He mused sadly. Alucard immediately snapped his head up, his dark eyes wide as he shook his head. "Father, no. Stop blaming yourself. It is hard to keep oneself from falling into such despair when faced with so much torment as you have suffered."

Dracula couldn't help but chuckle at Alucard's vehement want to defend him. This truly was a dead ringer of his son standing before him, right down to his desire to spare his feelings on something that was his fault. If this specter had in some form always existed within him then surely this was the very part of himself that Alucard had sprang from when he'd united with his lovely Marie to create their son.

Sighing deeply Dracula stepped forward and snatched Alucard into his arms, crushing the startled young man against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into the hair that had fallen to cover Alucard's neck and let himself enjoy the feeling of having him back in his arms after going too long without. "I miss you so much Trevor…" He whispered, tightening his hold whenever Alucard relaxed into his arms and returned the hug eagerly. "I know… you'll get me back. I know you will. I cannot stray from you for very long." Alucard admitted, twisting a hand into Dracula's hair along his back, "I never have been able to."

Dracula held his son tight for several long moments before he pulled back to rest his hands along the sides of Alucard's neck, lightly grasping the back of the boy's head so he could tilt it forward and lean his forehead against his son's as they closed their eyes. "I promise I will get you back. I love you more than you know, son, and I will do _anything_ to have you back at my side."

"No. Not anything, father." Alucard breathed as he twisted his claws into Dracula's cloak to pull gently on the leather, "It's why I came for you. To stop you from falling any further back than you already have. You cannot sink into your madness again. If you do I'm not so sure I can pull you back this time…"

Dracula sighed as he pulled slightly back and opened his eyes to view his son's serene face, finding it to cause such a want in him that was quickly over ruling his chaste feelings for the boy that he'd had up to this point. The desire only grew when Alucard's eyes fluttered open to look at him with such sadness that he wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go. The world could fall down around him and he would not care. He only wanted his child.

"I will do all that I can to not become lost to my darkness, I promise Trevor." When the sad twinkle faded from his son's eyes and a gentle smile pulled at his dark lips from his declaration, Dracula found he could not fight the urge to lean forward and press his lips against the boy's. As soon as his lips brushed against Alucard's and it was far too late to stop, Dracula had the fleeting thought of what this Alucard's reaction would be. Would he shove him away or would he accept it as the flesh and blood version of him had? He did not have to consider it for very long before he got his answer.

Dracula gave a pleased purr when Alucard returned it, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer while he opened his mouth just a bit wider for him in a silent invitation for him to take it further. Groaning deep in his chest at the boy's acquiescent reaction he deepened it so he could taste the inside of Alucard's mouth, finding it was the very same as it had been back at the clock tower. Dracula groaned in bliss at the discovery, falling heavily forward against his son so that they stumbled against the book stand with enough force to knock several aged tomes to the dusty ground and upset Crissaegrim from its perch to clatter to the ground with a loud echo in the expansive room.

Refusing to break the contact of their lips Dracula sought out Alucard's armored arm and began to seek out the buckles that held it to together, undoing them so he could pull the covering away to drop to the floor with a loud clank. Alucard groaned delightfully into his mouth and dug his newly exposed claws into Dracula's cloak to pull at it and the wide armored belt that lay around his father's waist. Dracula chuckled as he freed Alucard's other arm and tossed the metal covering to the floor to join the other to be forgotten. He batted his son's claws from his clothing and teased Alucard's lips with his tongue, earning himself an annoyed growl when he blocked the other from returning the gesture.

Dracula chuckled as Alucard pushed hard against him, digging his claws into the shoulders of his cloak as he shoved him harshly backwards without breaking their lip lock. Clumsily they stumbled back several paces until Dracula's back hit the iron fence, the metal giving a loud screech at the rough impact. Wriggling his back against the violently shuddering bars, the elder vampire refused to give up the upper hand and broke away from Alucard, enjoying the strangled lamentation of the young man from the loss of his lips. Ignoring the grasping hands that sought to bring him back for more Dracula grabbed a hold of Alucard and twisted their positions and shoved the panting creature against the bars.

Not giving Alucard the chance to retaliate Dracula dove into the crook of the young man's neck to kiss a messy line up the pale fluttering flesh, ignoring the veins that all of begged he sink his teeth into them. For the moment he refused the strong urge and simply settled himself upon enjoying the young man's cool flesh beneath his lips and the broken sighs and cruel claws in his back it earned him.

When his son extended his neck to give him complete access he could not contain the pleased growl that escaped his throat. Taking advantage of it Dracula nipped gently along the skin and enjoyed the agreeable groans that touched his ears while he slipped his hands under Alucard's cloak to push it off his shoulders and arms. Dracula chuckled against Alucard's neck when the boy made a low annoyed growl as the material bunched up at his elbows, forcing him to wriggle his arms to free the covering to fall in a heap at their feet.

Delighted to have the uwanted cloak no longer shielding his son's frame from his eyes Dracula moved from the bruising abused flesh of Alucard's neck and started to trail his lips gently along the exposed red stained skin. He worked his way along the flexing curve of the young man's shoulder that led into just as crimson stained arms, all of worshipping the dark creature that was so completely his in so many ways. Taking hold of Alucard's hand that had dug its way into his cloak he pulled it away and lifted it up so he could continue the line of kisses down the arm and to the tip of the young man's claws, pausing to brush his lips along each of the slender digits in his adoration.

Alucard leaned up to nuzzle and sigh against Dracula's neck at the thorough attention to such a banal part of him. "Father, you give me too much attention." The boy whispered against his neck before he started to lightly suck against the flesh there in some form of return of the affections he was receiving. Dracula chuckled at Alucard's words, pressing his lips against the boy's knuckles a final time before he linked their differing claws together.

"No. I don't give you enough attention." Dracula repealed as he admired the contrast of white against pale pink, "It should be a crime that I do not take care of you or your needs so intensely. I will whole heartedly correct this error." Dracula whispered, lifting Alucard's face so he could take his lips in a gentle but urgent kiss again, relishing in the quiet moan that the other breathed against his lips.

"I will prove how much you mean to me from here to eternity, child." Dracula whispered against Alucard's lips, releasing the boy's hand and swiftly lifting him up against the bars they were rested against, garnering a strangled gasp from Alucard. "I will show you…" Dracula repeated as he held his gently heaving son in place with his hips, lifting the younger vampire's legs so that he could unclasp the hinges that held his armored boots together so that they both fell to the stone floor loudly.

Now all that remained between he and his son was the dark material that covered his hips and legs but apparently his child disliked the unbalance of their clothing. Alucard made an annoyed sound and started to feel blindly around Dracula's crimson and gold adorned skull belt to try and remove it from his father as he'd tried to earlier, finally succeeding in his desire to roughly pull it away to join everything else on the stone floor.

The vampire laughed lightly at Alucard and started to remove his own cloak but his son stopped him, grabbing his hands to lift to his lips to rub against. The tickle of Alucard's long pale hair against his fingers caused Dracula to shudder in pleasure, the far away memory emerging of engaging in similar activities with Marie and how he'd enjoyed her hair unbound to trail over his bare skin... In light of his current behavior with his son he banished the thought quickly and the shame that came with it.

"Don't. Leave it on." Alucard insisted, digging a fang into Dracula's forefinger just enough to bring a shimmering bead of blood to the surface which he promptly licked away. "I want you like this. I want…" Alucard trailed off, licking more blood from the knick before he tilted his head up just enough to stare at his father through the curtain of his hair. Despite the hair that was masking most of his face Dracula could still glimpse the gilded eyes through the white strands that glowed with what he could only describe as complete aphrodisia.

Dracula shivered at the sight and at Alucard's return of attention to the healing knick, the boy's lips and tongue against his fingers feeding into the beast of his desire, waking it after such a long dormancy that had only gotten a brief chance to reemerge the last time with Alucard. He was having a hard enough time keeping himself from casting aside his control as it were, but his child's want to be so damned desirable, be it innocent or intentional, was making it that much worse. His overwhelmingly beastly nature was lying just beneath the surface and in this moment it wanted to escape his wavering hold to rip away what little clothing remained on the boy and taking his son far more aggressively than he wanted. Forcing the most aggressive part of the roaring desire down with effort, Dracula seized Alucard's neck in his hands to pull him in for a harsh kiss before he broke it to whisper in a gravelly voice against the boy's entirely too tempting mouth. "What you want you shall get."

Reclaiming Alucard's seeking mouth again Dracula shoved the young man deeper into the shuddering bars behind him and devoured every moan and growl that was breathed into his mouth. Growling deep in his throat he dug his claws into Alucard's hair and forced their mouths together near painfully, soaking up the wonderfully responsive boy's pleasured sounds and the way he wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. It was music to his ears to hear such lovely sounds coming from his son. Sounds he was pulling from him that none other could. Sounds that no other was allowed to draw from him. No. Only he should be allowed to drag these wonderful sighs and moans from his son's lips.

Without breaking the kiss that was claiming his son for himself he started to rip at the binding leggings that were keeping him from everything his son had to offer, the material fraying from his careless claws tearing into them. Alucard uttered a mix of a moan and snarl against his mouth and unwound his hands from his crimson cloak to tightly grasp the bars above him to give him purchase so Dracula could use both hands to pull on the dark trousers, his child groaning in loss when he was forced to pull back to drag the material down his hips and legs. No longer hindered from viewing his son so completely, Dracula took a moment to appreciate the sight, running his glowing red eyes up and down the curves and angles of the pale figure of his squirming child.

He'd seen him as such once before. It had been long ago and by accident when he'd sought the boy out for some reason he could no longer even begin to remember. He had journeyed into Scylla's subterranean domain, a place Alucard would frequent having become rather found of the Old God cursed woman and the stories she would tell him. He ended up stumbling upon Alucard not with the soothing voiced beast but bathing himself in one of the rivers that was nestled beside a waterfall and promptly terrified the child when he had appeared from the darkness.

He had found great amusement in Alucard's embarrassment that had been so great his cold body had blushed at being caught without a stitch of his clothing. It was only now he wished he'd actually looked and _seen_ how the purple light that shone from the stalactites and stalagmites that filled those caverns had stained the boy's body… he was sure it had been beautiful.

Dracula settled himself back against Alucard to hold him in place against the bars as he continued to stare, lifting a hand to brush lightly against the pale skin of Alucard's side and on over his hip and thigh. To see him now when he was actually _looking_ at him… He was perfect. There was no other creature that possessed such a lovely body… "Beautiful…" Dracula breathed, stroking his fingers along Alucard's quivering stomach to enjoy the feel of the lightly cracked skin and the way it sunk and clung to the boy's form there.

Alucard hunched lightly against the bars and looked to the side at his father's words, reacting in much the same embarrassed way the Alucard beyond his dreams would have. Dracula couldn't help but find great amusement in that. He never would change, would he?

"This form is many things but that is not a word I would call it." Alucard sighed, releasing the bars behind him before he resettled them for a better grasp on the fencing, wrapping his legs around Dracula's waist again.

Dracula made a thoughtful sound as he reached up and turned his son's face back so that he had to look at him again, his glowing crimson eyes peering unwaveringly into his son's glinting gold ones. "You are as pleasing to behold now as a creature of darkness as you were in life, Trevor." The vampire leaned forward and nuzzled his lips against Alucard's ear, earning himself a delectable shiver from the boy before he whispered. "There is no other creature more beautiful than my own flesh and blood. You are nothing less than perfect."

Alucard sighed and may have been about to rebut him again but Dracula did not allow him to verbalize it, taking his mouth with his own as he reached down and pulled at the laces of his own trousers that were still very much in the way until they pulled free to release his growing excitement for the situation. Alucard made an undefined sound when he felt his arousal and pushed down against him to cause Dracula to bite back a deep growl at the tease of an action. He kept their lip lock up for several more moments so he could return the tease, running his tongue along his son's responsive lips and mouth before he broke away roughly to nip and kiss a trail down Alucard's chest.  He found himself pleased by the way the boy's hands twisted along the fence and he arched against him with deep groans, the reactions he was garnering were beyond satisfying and down right enticing to behold.

Dracula found he could no longer keep to such simple teasing any longer. His body was absolutely quaking with his desire to take his panting and moaning child completely. Pulling back Dracula looked around desperately trying to figure out what he could use to make this carnal process easier but snarled in annoyance of having nothing on hand. Why would he? He was not privy to engaging in such situations often… Alucard, picking up on what was aggravating Dracula, leaned up and caught his father's lips in a brief wanton kiss before he pulled back and released one of his hands from the bars to make great show of licking his palm and claws to completely coat it in his saliva.

Groaning low in his chest at the sight of Alucard's attempts to cover his hand in the stringy saliva, Dracula reached down and gently took hold of his son's gently trembling sex, delighting in the way it caused Alucard to gasp and stop his actions. "Keep going." Dracula huskily encouraged with a strong subtext of a command in the words. Alucard let out a breathy groan as his father began to slowly run his calloused thumb along the tip of his arousal but did as he was told and renewed his efforts of slicking his hand up with his saliva.  Dracula gave a far deeper guttural moan at the sight; stroking the boy's sex slowly before he began to quicken his actions to enjoy the strangled sounds and cries Alucard made as he tried to continue licking his hand but, at length, it came to be too much for the boy and he came hard with a mix of a growl and a pitched cry, falling gracelessly against the shivering bars behind him to breathe harsh unneeded breaths as he tried to recover from the effect of too much pleasure.

Chuckling at his spent child Dracula wiped his seed covered hand against his loosened trousers, uncaring about staining them. Reaching up he grabbed Alucard's saliva dripping hand and pulled it down to coax the slick talons to circle his throbbing arousal, groaning deeply when Alucard took over and started to stroke and fondle him with care so as not to nick the sensitive area with his sharp claws. Panting from the pleasing feel of Alucard touching him so intimately, Dracula leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of the young man's pale nipples to suck hard against it as his squirming boy continued to coat his exited sex in an entirely too pleasurable way.

When Alucard began to repeatedly tease his tip Dracula growled warningly at him and dug his teeth into the boy's chest to cause Alucard to cry out and bow his back at the rough action. Having enough of the tantalizing ministrations the vampire grabbed his son's hand away from his lower extremities and grabbed one of Alucard's legs that were still around his waist to sling over his arm gracelessly to completely support the young man's body weight. "Hold on to me." Dracula murmured, hoisting Alucard up further on his body to get a better hold on his son's back. Sighing brokenly, Alucard wrapped his arms around Dracula's neck and pulled himself closer, tilting his head back when his father nuzzled his whiskers against his throat.

Forgoing any preparation by hand due to the fact that the bite of his sharp claws would only tear the tender area and cause unnecessary pain to Alucard, Dracula positioned himself against the boy's entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into Alucard's shuddering body, pulling his child's weight down just as slowly to try and make it as painless as possible. Hearing the strangled pain laced sound Alucard made at the intrusion he gently sank his fangs into the boy's neck to try and distract him. His reward was a low blissful moan at the pleasurable exchange of his blood that helped drown at the pain until he was fully seated inside Alucard's body where he stayed still for him to adjust.  Dracula was still for a period of time that was near agonizing for him but he quelled his body's screams to take out his ferocious lusts immediately. He refused to hurt Alucard with being too aggressive. His feral lusts would simply have to learn to be patient. Licking a long line against the pricks his fangs had made in Alucard's neck, Dracula pulled back to look at the gently panting creature in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked in earnest, wanting his son to feel as much pleasure as he was in this wonderful yet terribly insidious connection. Alucard arched lightly and nodded before tilting his head back down to look Dracula in the eyes, the elder vampire pleased to see the golden irises clouded in obvious lust. "Y-Yes. It will be fine. Don't feel a need to temper your desire. The pain will go away, it always does." His son implored, wriggling his hips to encourage him to move.

Dracula chuckled and lifted a hand to twist into Alucard's hair before pressing his lips gently against his sons. "It does not hurt me to wait. I do not wish to hurt you, Trevor." He whispered against him, catching his son's lips again for a long drawn out kiss as dropped his hands to gently grab Alucard's hips. "I will go slowly."

Carefully and slowly he lifted Alucard up and let him slide back onto him, continuing the process as the young man made hitched moans that eventually turned into deep growls once he'd become used to the awkward intimacy. Dracula made a pleased guttural sound when Alucard tightened his hold around his shoulders, burying his face into his wild dark hair as he started to thrust down to meet him so that he could focus entirely on shoving up to meet the eager child in his arms.

With Alucard no longer suffering the pain of their carnal actions Dracula retracted some of his hold on his inner beast and started to move up into his child with a bit more force, smiling at the pants and deep moans he knocked from the boy with the rougher action. Sighing loudly he took the greatest bliss as Alucard moved frantically against his body, noting the child's arousal had long since come back to be crushed between their bodies. He started to unwind an arm to squeeze his hand between their bodies to aid him with it but it seemed their feverish movements and his rough thrusts was all it took before Alucard came with a strangled cry to coat their stomachs with his seed.

Groaning his pleasure out gutturally, Dracula hugged Alucard's body tighter and picked up his pace, taking over lifting and dropping Alucard's exhausted form by his strength alone to try and reach his much desired end. He was close. He couldn't keep himself going for long… not with his dark child in his arms. His beautiful dark child he never would have imagined he could have such dark desires for that was as dark as their very nature.

Dracula's moans and groans switched over to purely animalistic sounds as he bucked his hips up to meet Alucard's body, unaware of the dark puddle of blood that began to blossom at his feet. He was too caught up in his desires and Alucard was clinging to Dracula with his head buried against his father's neck so that he could not see it. Both were oblivious of the lurking shade.

Dracula moaned deeply as Alucard dug his claws into his hair and gained enough energy to start sucking and nipping at his neck. He started to pull the boy back with one of his hands to find his lips but gave a startled gasp and jerked as the unseen blood at his feet rushed upward and swirled around his body, the tendrils of bloody darkness seeping into his skin before Alucard even noticed. Dracula stood shaking as it sank deep into his body, his wide red eyes darkening as it wriggled its way to his heart and embedded itself there. Alucard, noticing that his father had frozen completely, pulled back sluggishly to blink curiously at his father. "Father?" Dracula blinked at Alucard's husky accent, shifting his momentarily unseeing eyes to stare at his son's flushed face. His son's face… His son's body... His… All his… No one elses. _ONLY_ his…

' _Show him who he belongs to and make it so everyone knows who owns this servant! You made him and he is yours!'_

At the dark twisted voice that mirrored his own bouncing around in his head Dracula reached up and twisted a hand into Alucard's hair and yanked him down with enough force it caused the young man to cry out painfully. Crushing their mouths together he swallowed the pained and surprised yelps and renewed his vigorous thrusts into Alucard, uncaring of how violent he was getting with him or the pain he might be causing. He had only one thing in mind. This boy was his child and his servant and he could treat him as such.

"F-Father!" Alucard gasped as he broke away from Dracula's demanding mouth, his face straining from the nearly painful way the man was forcing himself in and out of his body. "What is-" Alucard cut off with a cry, the sound muffled as Dracula pulled him back for another bruising kiss. "You are mine, son." Dracula darkly whispered against his lips causing the boy to balk and pull back harshly to look horrified at him, shaking his head.

"No… how?" Alucard lamented, trying to pull away but unable to escape Dracula's strong grasp. He tried to struggle but was all of powerless against his father's brute strength. He found himself pulled back down harshly, crying out as his father sunk his fangs cruelly into his neck and dug his claws deep into his back as he fed from him with complete abandonment.

Dracula groaned deeply as he devoured the overflow of blood his son had to offer him, the delectable taste of the child's blood sending him over the edge of his lustful desires. Thrusting up a final time he released into his struggling child, falling heavily against Alucard to shove them into the fence behind them and breaking their intimate contact. Heaving heavily and quaking violently from the exertion Dracula pulled back from Alucard and pulled his trousers back up and reset their strings. Wiping his stomach of Alucard's seed as he eyed the terrified boy, he crouched down to the floor and grasped his son's chin. "You are mine and mine alone, child. Do not forget that."

' _Show him. Show him! Mark the damned brat and remind him!'_

Responding to his twisted inner voice, Dracula dropped completely to his knees and held one hand roughly against Alucard's shoulder and brought a claw up to the faint scar that marred his chest, the mark he had given him. The mark that needed to be reopened. It needed to be more obvious, larger. He started to dig his nails into the arrested flesh of the struggling boy, ignoring his pained cries as he did.

"Father!" Alucard screeched at him, slashing violently at Dracula to get him to stop tearing into his skin. "Fight it! Fight him, father!" He pleaded desperately. "This isn't y-" Alucard cut off in a painful scream as Dracula's nail's shoved deeply into his chest to tear it. Growling deep in his chest, Alucard ignored the horrible pain and shoved himself forward enough to upset Dracula's balance and hold on him so he could knock his father back. Scrambling on top of the snarling man he held the thrashing man's arms down as he all of screamed in Dracula's hissing face. "Damnit, Gabriel! I'm your _son_ not your property!"

Dracula startled at Alucard's desperation filled voice and use of his name he hardly ever heard him use. The boy's words finally sunk in and registered in his brain. …What had he been doing? Oh God, what had he done. Seeing the gaping wound in Alucard's chest Dracula made a pained snarl and pulled his hands free and twisted himself from his son to crawl away. No. No. No. How could he? How could he hurt his son? He didn't want this. He didn't want this! Dracula pulled himself to his knees and slammed a fist into the ground with a loud growl. Alucard meant more to him than his desire to conquer and control everything. This darkness was not him!

Dracula was aware of a hissing laughter and winced in pain as the corrupt blood ripped itself out of his body to swirl and dance before his eyes, the horrible dark laugh still taunting him. He pulled himself away from the vile blood, startling when he felt himself being pulled back into a tight grasp. Looking up he found Alucard behind him, glaring at the twisting and hissing blood. Dracula was marginally aware his son had apparently had time to redress himself and reclaim his sword in what seemed like only a mere few moments. "It has no power over you father." Alucard firmly stated, narrowing his dark eyes at the blood, "So long as you don't give it a way to infect you. You must remember who you are, who you _were_."

"Don't I have the power though?"

Dracula watched in great distaste as the thick blood dropped to the floor, the puddle trembling chaotically before it exploded up in a wide creeping spray that revealed the writhing grotesque hulking monstrosity that he remembered facing and defeating so long ago to keep what bit of humanity he had managed to reclaim through his son. His inner darkness. His inner Dracula.

"Leave my father be, demon!" Alucard snarled at the swaying bulky creature, twisting his claws deeper into Dracula's leather cloak. "You cannot have him!" The blood born creature laughed at Alucard's fierce words, the center of the blood dripping mass splitting so that the serpentine core could lean out and leer at him with Dracula's twisted face.

"I don't need him." The blood covered creature spat, its lips pulling into a horrible smile that caused Alucard to flinch. "I set the trap and what I want comes to me…" Dracula narrowed his eyes at the pulsing monstrosity as he tried to decipher its almost cryptic phrase. Didn't need him? Trap? Why would this monster need to set a trap when it could lure him out with ease? What was its game? What would it need to lure out...  Dracula's eyes widened as the secret intent of his inner darkness all of slapped him in the face. He understood what this monster had intended all along. It didn't want him, it wanted what was left of his humanity and it always did. It wanted… Turning he grabbed Alucard's cloak and pulled his startled son close to all of shout in his face.

"Run, Trevor! It's not me he came for!" Alucard jerked, his own eyes widening so that his gold irises were completely dwarfed by the shadows of his eyes as the realization set in for him as well. As the creature started to lumber forward Alucard's body seemed to freeze as the young man locked eyes with the sneering blood drenched face that weaved on its serpentine muscles.

"Damnit boy, run!" Dracula screamed, shoving the boy away to break the dark monsters mesmerizing hold on him as he leapt to his feet and charged at the thing, summoning and slashing his shadow whip ruthlessly at the hissing thing. Alucard gave a strangled sound and stumbled back a few steps as he watched Dracula rush and tear into the angrily roaring creature. After a few moments of watching the awe inspiring scene he came back to his senses and rushed toward the iron doorway that led back toward the castle with the intent of hiding himself away from the creeping darkness once more as he always had.

Dracula leapt up and slashed at the laughing monster's face that mirrored his own but gave a pained cry as one of the creatures massive arms knocked him away to hit the other side of the caged room. He quickly shoved himself up to his feet and looked up just in time to see the monster leap up and crash down in front of Alucard to knock him to the stone floor from the heavy force, effectively cutting off his escape back into the castle from the main entrance. The panicked young man struggled to his feet and twisted around to run back toward Dracula but a torrent of writhing tentacles erupted from the beast's trunk to ensnare Alucard's body, a loud fearful cry escaping him as it did. "Father!"

"No!" Dracula roared, dashing forward to try and catch Alucard's flailing hand but snarled as the laughing monster leapt back with his son. The monster was doing it all over again. He had seized the child Trevor and now he was doing the same thing to him here and now with Alucard. "Damnit, don't you touch him again!" Dracula snarled as he started to follow the monster but gave a cry as the heavy gated doorway slammed together in his face to knock him back. Recovering he charged the gate and tried to shove it open but found it refused no matter how hard he pushed or pulled. "God, no! Leave him alone and take me!" Dracula wailed, watching the monster draw his violently struggling son up into its body as it sneered widely at him.

"I don't need you when all I need is to have him. All I need to extinguish this pathetic piece of your humanity is its source!" The monster roared at him, its cataract covered eyes widening disgustingly as the tentacles pulled his struggling son deep into its pulsing core.

"Father!" Alucard all of sobbed, shaking his head as the monster's body started to twist around his body and close in around him, "Don't give in! Please! I still exist for you! Remember who you are! Remember what I mean to you! Reme-" Alucard's voice and terrified face was completely engulfed by the pulsing core's tentacles and gore before he could finish his heartfelt cries, causing Dracula to wail and pull wildly at the caged door as the monstrosity's flaps of dripping muscle closed in tightly around Alucard's still writhing outline.

Dracula roared angrily, tightly grasping the bars and wrenching with all his might until the doors finally gave a screech of twisting metal as it caved under the horrible force until it broke from its hinges. Hurling the door to the side with a snarl, the metal tearing and making a horrible echoing squeal as it hit the floor and knocked books and their pages up, Dracula stalked toward the monster with the intent of ripping Alucard out of its vile body.

"Give him back, you bastard!" He snarled, rushing forward and jumping up toward the hissing creature with his shadow whip flaring wildly around his arm. Landing roughly on the monster's shoulders he grabbed hold of his corrupt leering face and slammed his fist into the laughing monsters head several times before he dug his claws into its muscle and bone lined neck to draw it close to his face. "Give. Me. My. Son. NOW!"

His inner darkness only laughed harder at him. Snarling, Dracula wrenched his fist back as he summoned his Chaos Claws with the intent of completely destroying the taunting visage of his face but he gave an angry cry as the beast ensnared him with its writhing tentacle hair. He struggled in the creatures hold as it pulled him close to its face, close enough where it could whisper in his ear.

"You still have your son. You don't need this part of him. You only need to go out and reclaim him from that angel and mutilate those demons in the process." Dracula's body shivered at the quiet words, finding there to be such a horrible truth to them. He did still have his son… beyond this dreams he remained. Waiting. Waiting for him.

"It is too late… You've already given into me so what's the use of this shadow of a specter to you when your flesh and blood son remains? You don't need love, it is weak. Remember _our_ anger. Remember who has wronged _us_. Remember who _we_ are! Feed from _our_ wrath and Be. The. Dragon!"

Dracula gasped as his inner darkness hurled him back and he fell. And fell. And fell. Deeper and deeper into darkness until he could not escape it and all he could feel was the warm welcoming embrace of anger and its twin misery. Two of his oldest friends that he'd not seen so fully in ages and felt himself welcoming completely…

He was… Dracul. He was… The Dragon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W.T.F...
> 
> Well I hope this chapter sort of appeased the want of Dracula/Alucard. For the moment it is the best I can do but there will be more a coming I promise. ;)


	34. Wrath of a Woman Scorned

A solitary female figure walked out onto the balcony of her crystalline fortress, waving a hand at the crusted crystal there to force it to pull away to reveal the world beyond the safety of the barrier. She looked out into the raging storm that hung heavy across the sky, the dark clouds crackling ominously with its unnatural energy. The woman sighed in delight as her long strawberry blond hair and the sash around her waist billowed around her lithe form.

The woman couldn't help but smile when a great flash of booming lightning ripped through the air to make contact with the earth, the electrical current mercilessly reducing trees to ash and burning away the lush grasses far below. Chuckling darkly she narrowed her red stained hazel eyes as more bolts of lightning struck at the world around her to blacken and char the earth, one of which tore through a dilapidated water mill and set fire to the abode. Sadly the two vampires had long ago abandoned the mill to try to gain access to her citadel again. Pity. She would have loved to have seen them burn.

"Lilith."

The Keeper of the ring of Fraud perked at hearing her name muttered in a multitude of intermingled voices of agony and turned to face her guest with a wider smile splitting her pretty lips. The woman fluttered her eyes at the sight of her sibling, noting he seemed a tad upset. How strange.

"Legion, I was beginning to think you would not come." Lilith quipped, crossing her arms across her chest to settle along the tuft of white lace that lined the neck of her dress. She watched her brother approach her, his face an emotionless mask and his flame like eyes burning brighter than the gleaming light that the fortress naturally gave off. She lifted an eyebrow when she noticed there was a deep gash that ran along his face and his heaving chest was split slightly apart to reveal a glimpse of his corrupt core, the sight suggesting he had just recently been in a battle. What had her little brother been up to? The woman found herself curious.

"You look a mess, brother." Lilith pointed out bluntly, screwing her lips into grimace when the man's chest cavity pulled apart a little further and a horrible sound of cicadas assaulted her ears. Disgusting. "What have you been up to since being left to your own devices?"

Legion looked harshly at his sister through his windswept hair, disliking her want to pry into his affairs but ultimately not caring. "Unlike some of you who have grown lazy and fearful since Dracula has shown his unwelcome face, we have remained steadfast on antagonizing humanity. We almost had ourselves a new pretty soul but some damned Old God snatched him from us." Legion growled and curled his lip at the memory of the Old God ripping the heretic from his grasp just before the boy was almost his. But it was no matter… he would simply have to track the heretic down again and the Old God too after Dracula was defeated.

Lilith snorted at Legion, shaking her head and pushing the hair from her face that was getting blown there by the winds of the merciless storm that was raging around them. "You mistake fear for cunning, dear brother. Now enough of this useless talk. Did you bring what I wanted?" Legion rolled his eyes at his sisters impatience, his chest cavity trembling as a tentacle wriggled out to taste the water drenched air before slipping back inside. "We did."

Lilith's lips split into a grin so large it nearly reached ear to ear. She hadn't thought Legion would honestly let her use it but it appeared he was honoring his word after all. "Wonderful, please hand it over then so that you don't have to waste anymore of my time and I don't have to waste anymore of yours." Lilith titled her head and waited for Legion to give it up, blinking at the man as he stared at her with such a burning ferocity in his eyes it made her want to shudder but she ignored that feeling. She refused to be scared by this petty many tongued creature.

Legion ran a charred hand along his split open chest, coaxing one of the hissing tentacles to poke through so he could stroke the pulsing appendage as he narrowed his eyes at Lilith. "Tell us, sister, why do you want what only we can offer? Surely you must have some sort of plan in mind…" Legion asked distrustfully, rubbing his thumb along the pulsing tentacle's head as it wrapped lovingly along his arm.

Lilith laughed at Legion's question, a large crackling of lightning lighting up the sky to cast the world into a momentary explosion of light as she did. "Why else would I want it? To use against Dracula." The woman dropped her arms from her across her bosom and walked closer to Legion as she brushed down her short green dress that was becoming jostled from the ripping winds that was nearly blowing it up indecently. Legion, for his part, did not seem to care for the lewd peep show and frowned harshly at the woman.

"We see…" Legion said simply as he wrapped the hand he'd been stroking his tentacle with tight around the squirming appendage. The mucus covered thing gave a pained shriek at the cruel hold and tried to pull back into his body but Legion refused to release it, lifting his other hand to bury his nails into. Without a second thought the demon ripped the head of the tentacle from its body, allowing the remainder of the maimed wailing appendage to slip back into his chest. Snorting at Lilith, Legion tossed the still writhing head of the tentacle to land at her golden booted feet. "There."

Lilith stared down at the squirming hissing thing, screwing her lips up in her distaste of the nasty thing. What was she supposed to do with this? "Do I look a fool to you, Legion? If this is a joke then it is a far from amusing one." The woman said in a deathly voice, glaring at her brother as the man smirked at her and ran a hand through his viciously blown hair to try and settle it. "We are not playing you to be a fool, Lilith. You do a well enough job of that yourself."

Lilith snarled loudly at Legion's insult earning her his laughter first before he enigmatically revealed the nature of the piece of his body he had gifted her. "Give that living scrap of our flesh some particle that came from another's flesh and blood body and you will get the thing you wish. As a part of our body it possesses our same abilities to an extent." Legion revealed vaguely but it was all Lilith needed to hear and her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O' at the clever witchery.

"Thank you, dear brother." The Keeper of Fraud purred, bowing toward her brother who did not seem to give two damns about her overly fake show of respect. He was not simple despite what his sister seemed to think of him and he hoped it was her overconfidence that did her in just as it had already done to some of their less fortunate siblings. Just as much as she would love to see him dead he wanted to see her die just as much. The more painful the better.

"Save your false flatteries." Legion warned as he slowly wagged a finger at her, "We have not forgotten who it was that allowed father to escape our collective attempt to overthrow him in the past, sister. It is because of you the rest of us were made to suffer." The man's many voices were absolutely dripping with acid as he revealed her sin against her own siblings to gain the favor of her desperately desired father.

Lilith did not react to Legion's biting voice and simply crouched down to poke at the still shivering piece of Legion's body. "Master would have escaped eventually, you fool. We are strong but he is vastly stronger. I simply saw an opportunity to redeem myself before he did and it worked out in my favor now didn't it?"

Legion barked at laugh at Lilith's words, curling his back as he placed his hands on his hips to curl his upper lip at her. "Perhaps you are right, sister. Perhaps father would have eventually escaped our collective wrath to usurp him from his throne, but tell us, how well did it really work out for you?" Legion's lip pulled higher on his face as Lilith snapped her head up to glare daggers at him but he was far from deterred. "The only thing you bartered for yourself was to not suffer his wrath to the extent that the rest of us did. You may not bare a lasting scar but you did not gain what you ultimately wanted; the praise and love of father which you were so willing to betray your siblings to get."

"Master simply does not realize how much he loves me." Lilith refuted in a low voice, snatching the shriveling clump of wailing flesh in her hand before she rose back up. Narrowing her eyes she snapped her head up so she could look down her nose at Legion, feeling he was so completely beneath her that he should be ground deep into the ground so that he knew his place.

"I may not have proven it to him when I aided him to escape you and the others treachery but I know I am close. Master is simply too entwined with this Prince of Darkness fiasco but once the man has been defeated he will understand my love and he will receive me as his dark queen. I know he will." The woman haughtily sneered at a very amused and not convinced Legion who had every intention of putting his sister into her place.

"Dear sister…" Legion purred, leaning forward slightly as he rubbed a hand down along his eternally blood stained front and licked his dark lips. "…the only thing father is entwined with is that son of man whom he's taken to keeping himself thoroughly buried in. If you were not so dense or deaf you could take a listen and hear that child's groans and cries echoing through every layer of Hell. Even I find the sound pleasant and can understand father's desire to draw them from the creature."

Legion's fiery eyes widened in delight as Lilith's face twisted into one of complete wrath at his cutting but true words. "Father has found himself a new pretty whore and we are sure he will not be tiring of this one anytime soon, perhaps not ever." Turning on his heel Legion walked away from the trembling Lilith to leave her to her heartbroken wrath, his steel toed boots echoing against the crystal as he went. As the man just stepped through the doorway that led from the balcony into the glowing crystalline citadel Legion paused and turned to look dispassionately at his sister, intending to offer her some advice and a harsh lesson.

"We all have taken our turn to try and ensnare Lucifer's affections for different reasons but each of us learned from his scorn and moved on. Your unhealthy obsession with father is beyond disturbing, Lilith. We suggest you give up on your flights of fancy to woo father because we are here to tell you it is an endless pipedream. Father has never welcomed your advances and he never will." With that final statement Legion disappeared into the castle to leave through Lilith's oculus to return to his own lair.

Now alone Lilith glared harshly at where Legion had disappeared to, her body twitching wildly and her lips pulled into a fierce snarl to reveal her sharp incisors. How dare Legion say such things to her! The many tongued whelp knew nothing of her love for their father or the man's for her! Her father loved her. She knew he did. And when she was the one to defeat Dracula he would have to love her. That's all there was to it. She would have her father for herself and there was no one that would get in the way of that… except that filthy son of man.

Lilith growled in a deep beastly fashion as she looked at the writhing piece of Legion's body that was grasped tightly in her sharp nailed hand. That little dirty mongrel was still in the way. So long as he was around she would not have a chance with her father and that would not do… but she knew how to correct this injustice and not be suspected of causing it. Perhaps even blame Legion for it… Twisting in place to face the raging storm, Lilith screamed her servant's name into the air to summon him.

"Dark Side!"

A section of the swirling black clouds far over head shuddered and started to draw down into a lightning filled spinning vortex toward the balcony that Lilith stood upon. It just almost reached the crystalline structure but the clouds stopped their momentum and pulled back as a spinning crystal orb erupted from them, flying chaotically down and around its demon mistress. Lilith watched the glinting black crystal circle the balcony before it froze just in front of her and melted into the wraith of a dark sorcerer that she knew he truly was. All this creature had of form was an empty tattered black robe that twisted wildly in the winds of his created storm.

"Mistress…" The dark robbed figure hissed as he tightened a not quite there hand around his black staff, bowing lightly to her in respect and reverence. Lilith made an indistinct sound in her throat and flicked her fingers at the wraith to rise. She had no time for this. "Dark Side, I will be leaving for a short while but I need you to keep your eyes and ears open for those two vampires and keep them at bay if they should return to try and gain entry again. I do not trust Rahab to do it because he is very likely caught up in himself and enjoying his gluttonous wiles."

The wraith nodded its robbed head toward her, "Of course mistress. So long as I live neither of them will ever gain entrance into your acropolis, this I promise you." The creature rasped in a nearly cryptic message of what needed to be done for the crystal palace to be entered. Sadly no one that needed to know this information was there to hear it other than Lilith and the raging storm and neither of them would tell.

"I am counting on that, Dark Side." Lilith warned the wraith in a deathly tone but honestly she did not care if her servant or the barrier fell. At some point Dracula and his little cohort could enter the fortress but preferably after she had everything lined up.

Careful to slide the completely shriveled but still very much squirming part of Legion's body into one of her inner pockets the woman turned to walk with purpose back toward her oculus room as the crystal crust began reforming over the balcony to complete the impenetrable barrier again. For the moment she would need to go and pay a visit to her father's whore…

 

* * *

 

Alucard stared dubiously down at the section of the winding frozen waterway of Cocytus he had recently stumbled across. This particular area of the river was shallow and was conveniently nestled into a small alcove that was shielded from the torrential elements and the icecap had been broken and melted away to reveal the shimmering waters beneath. He was unsure why the ice was melted here so thoroughly in this realm of pure ice and snow and he couldn't begin to grasp it.

As Alucard observed the lightly quivering liquid he thought carefully over his desire to be submerged in water and if it was worth taking a chance to enter it. He was no stranger to cold water though this water might actually be too frigid for even his chilled body… and what of the multitude of dark creatures he'd glimpsed dashing through differing areas of this treacherous river? Alucard was almost positive he had seen some of the monstrous spawn of the Leviathan skulking through these waters…

Was he desperate enough for this one little pleasure of his to take the chance? God was he desperate. His body was overdue for a good soak, especially in light of his last overly volatile carnal session with Satan. It had been… beyond exhausting. Trials and Tribulations indeed. Alucard had known how enraged Satan was but if what he'd given into was the man _tempering_ himself then he was afraid of what it would have been like taking the man's anger fed lusts full force. He was not sure if even an inhuman creature such as himself could withstand that sort of onslaught even willingly and not suffer some sort of damage.

" _What are you thinking about, little one?"_

Alucard made a small sound as Satan slid up behind him, finding himself rather surprised when the man did not immediately grab him and pull him back. The fallen angel was fond of sneaking up on him and yanking him into his arms. "I'm thinking I don't want to witness your tiring wrath fueled desires again for a long time." Alucard admitted as he stepped forward to look into the frigid waters to try and see if he could see anything lying in its depths that might be waiting for someone foolish enough to enter them.

The sound of Satan chuckling touched Alucard's ears and then the familiar sensation of the man draping himself along his back which was followed by the man's black wings bending forward to surround them. _"I warned you it would be quite the daunting task to take myself into your arms when I was gripped by such anger, I was not jesting, but I promise I kept myself in check so as not to harm you anymore than I did. I do not desire to hurt one who is so lovely and eager to ease his master's pain."_

"It was worth it if it helped calm you." Alucard sighed, lifting a hand to drag his nails through Satan's hair while the man nuzzled into his before he added, "I can survive being sore." The fallen angel chuckled as he lightly teased Alucard's stomach to enjoy the way the young man flinched from his fingers tickling his skin. _"It helped more than you know, little one. And I have not forgotten my promise to make up for my rather cruel treatment of you from before that."_

Alucard chewed his lip lightly as he remembered the terrifying return to reality from Satan's ill fated dream and the undesired presence of the archangels. He would certainly not forget the horrid look of hate of Satan's face and the fear that he was going to be as violently assaulted in that moment as he was back in Limbo…

The vampire startled from his thoughts and crossed his golden eyes when a familiar crucifix dropped in front of his nose to dangle there, the sight completely scattering his prior inner monologue. Gasping at the sight Alucard immediately reached up and cupped his mother's heirloom in his hands to stare delightfully at the trinket that he'd thought was lost to him.

" _I remember this held some meaning to you and I distinctly remember feeling your sense of loss when you discovered it was gone. Despite my distaste for such a foul symbol I thought perhaps I could offer this to you to see if it might please you."_ Satan whispered as he leaned forward to peer at Alucard as the young man looked gleefully at the rosary.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to have my mother's rosary back." Alucard sighed as Satan pulled the necklace out of his palm and pulled the vampire's cloak sleeve back so that he could twist the trinket back around his right wrist where it had been before the fallen angel had long before cast it off as 'Mathias'. "Thank you…" The vampire said, turning to look at Satan as he rubbed his fingers along the beads of his returned heirloom.

Satan tilted his head and looked at the vampire for a few moments before he smiled at him. _"You are welcome, child. I'm pleased to know my servant is content with its return."_

"More than you know." Alucard whispered with a hint of a smile on his dark lips before he reached forward and pulled the fallen angel forward for an appreciative kiss, earning him Satan's laughter and tongue against his lips. He sighed into the man's mouth and pushed against him, fully expecting the man to accept his subtle invite to show him his full gratitude but he was surprised when Satan pulled back to grin at him.

" _I would love nothing more than to give into your alluring beckon, little one, but I have responsibilities to attend to first."_ Satan sighed, petting Alucard's hair back and enjoying the way the young man's lips pulled into a frown at not being able to follow through on his intentions. To have the creature that had once been so vehement to refuse his affections now want to blindly give them to him pleased the demon lord to no end. His original intent could not have turned out more perfect and what he'd gained absolutely filled him with pleasure. Dracula was hurting from his absent child and he was thriving with the boy in so many ways...

" _But I promise I will return and accept it then."_ Satan amended, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alucard's forehead. "Very well. I was considering going for a little soak, I shall simply do that to ease my stiff muscles until you return." Alucard turned to look at the water, sliding his cloak from his shoulders to let it carefully drop as he did, "I prefer safer environments and hotter water but I think I am willing to chance it." The vampire jerked mildly as a shadowy orange glow came to life deep down in the river and the water started to bubble from an intense heat.

" _This particular area of Cocytus is linked with Legion's ring of Hell and from time to time the flaming geysers break through to this shallow area to heat the water. I myself have enjoyed this little pleasant oddity on occasion."_ Satan revealed in amusement of Alucard's ironic find as he walked up to the bubbling water, _"And you have no need to worry about any dangers. None of the beasts that populate this frozen lake stray here, they thrive in the icy depths and flee from the barest hint of heat."_

Alucard now understood why the ice was melted here. Letting out a pleased sigh at the turn of events the vampire started to remove the remained of his clothing but Satan walked up to him and pulled him in for another brief assault on his mouth. Moaning gently into the pleasant feel of Satan's experienced lips, Alucard pressed closer to deepen it but let out a bemoaned sound when the fallen angel pulled away much too quickly.

" _I will return. Enjoy the water while you can, little one."_ The man insisted, pressing a kiss to Alucard's temple before he disappeared in a splash of liquid shadow. Alucard sighed in minor annoyance of the unusual twist of having _his_ desires refused but he brushed it aside and quickly removed his armored boots and trousers. Stepping up to the water he pressed the tips of his toes into it and smiled widely at the hot temperature. _Perfect_.

Alucard eased himself into the bubbling shallow waters as he pulled his hair up to keep it from getting wet while he settled himself against the rock of the bank. He relaxed at the delightful sensation of the nearly scalding water and gave a pleased purr as his tense muscles eased from the wonderful assault of heat on his body that caused his otherwise eternally chilled body to warm up. Alucard decided he would have to visit this little hot spring of a sort more often now that he knew it existed. This was absolutely heavenly.

Letting his eyes slip shut Alucard laid near completely submerged in water for a long period of time that he couldn't begin to recount as he soaked up the pleasant heat. He would have remained for longer yet but the vampire became startled and winced when he felt the unpleasant feel of his hair being yanked from behind rather suddenly. Curious of what it may have been and wondering if some stray beast had crept up on him, Alucard twisted his neck to look behind him.

"Fond of heat are we?"

Alucard narrowed his eyes at the sight of Lilith crouched behind him, the woman appearing all of humble if not pleasant toward him, much to his surprise. This particular Keeper of Hell was not so keen on him last time. He would doubt she would suddenly up and start liking him considering he was still being showered with Satan's attentions. Attentions she clearly wanted for herself. What was this demon up to…

"Lilith." Alucard addressed the woman evenly, setting up so he could turn around to face her completely as if he feared she might stab him in the back. Which considering who it was and her nature the vampire may very well have had a valid fear of such a thing.

The demon chuckled at Alucard's distrustful stare and waved a brown gloved hand at him. "Please. There is no need to be wary of me, child. I have long gotten over my initial dislike of you. You need not fear me." Lilith assured as she raised to her feet and genially offered him a black linen, from where she got it the vampire did not know. He would not be surprised if there was glass embedded in it.

Alucard warily eyed Lilith, unsure if he should truly trust this woman's word. Every part of his being was screaming at him not to. The woman appeared to be genuine on the outside but he could not help but have extreme caution with her and her change of treatment toward him.

Lilith noticed his continued distrust and sighed as her face pulled into one of genuine appearing regret, the emotion touching the unnatural color of her eyes. "I am truly sorry for the way I treated you before…Trevor, was it?" Lilith waited until Alucard nodded to show she had remembered correctly before she continued. "I was wrong to take my ire out on you over my master's refusal to accept my adoration for him. I know you cannot help his desires for you anymore than I can help that he will never have the desires for me that I have for him. I may be a demon but even I have a conscious, child. Please, forgive my childish actions toward you." The woman amended, offering Alucard the cloth again as she gave him a morose and sheepish look.

The vampire frowned at Lilith's apparent regret over her previous treatment of him. It seemed like it was too good to be true… but he could not sense any ill will from her in this moment. She was acting truly remorseful for her actions. Perhaps this Keeper of Fraud had finally come to understand reason and realized how little he had to do with garnering her father's attentions. He'd certainly not asked nor wished to accept them in the beginning though things had changed from then… he wondered if she knew of his recent acceptance of Satan and the man's lusts? How would that affect her desire to reconcile?

"I am pleased you finally understand my side of things." Alucard admitted, leaning forward to take the offered cloth but refusing to rise from the water with another's eyes on him. Lilith smiled in a wide kind way at Alucard's acceptance of her apology. "Wonderful, I was hoping you would. I would like to get off on a better start with you, perhaps even befriend you since you will likely be remaining with us. If anything it would be nice to have someone other than my insufferable siblings to speak with." Lilith admitted with a chuckle, "You have no idea how horrid it is to spend eternity among their lot."

"I'm sure I can imagine…" Alucard snorted, shaking his head at the memory of the other Keepers of Hell. Honestly he did not want to imagine what it was like but he expected it was far from pleasant... However, what was unexpected was Lilith's want to befriend him. Alucard wasn't so sure he should believe her but thus far she had been reacting in a far different fashion than what he'd glimpsed before. Perhaps she had inherited Satan's flippant way of shifting between personalities. She was his offspring after all. Could it be so farfetched for her to have such a staggering change of heart and mind in light of the extremes of Satan's temperament Alucard had bared witness to? Maybe not. Not to mention he'd known _many_ women, his once time wife included, that were privy to staggering shifts of temperament. Surely Lilith was no different, demon or not.

Lilith stared down expectantly at Alucard and the vampire stared back, shifting in mild embarrassment beneath her gentle but penetrating stare. At last the woman picked up on his desire to dry himself without an audience and she uttered a quiet sound. "Oh, forgive me." Lilith chuckled lightly as she raised a hand to her mouth, smiling good humouredly at Alucard's bashfulness to not be seen, "I forget you humans are privy to shame over your nudity. Such an odd frame of mind considering how beautiful the nude form is." Lilith mused as she turned around and started walking away. Before she got too far out of earshot the woman turned to hollered over her shoulder at Alucard. "Once you are finished please join me at Master's seat of power, I wish to speak with you."

Watching the woman's retreating form until she slipped out of sight into the gleaming black structure in the distance, Alucard finally rose from the water and stepped out onto the embankment. Quickly he dried his body and pulled his clothing and boots on before slowly walking after Lilith into the snow and icy rain. What a very curious turn of events… Why did Lilith seek him out and why did she wish to speak with him?

Frowning, Alucard picked up his pace to cross the icy landscape, careful not to slip or catch his gimp leg on any of the uneven parts of the frozen wasteland. Eventually he reached Satan's throne room, crossing into the entrance of the single room structure to find Lilith standing in front of Satan's red hued oculus. The woman had her hands clasped behind her back as she observed the rather lovely carved depictions of fallen angels that flanked the mirror to hold it together.

The vampire slowly approached the woman and stopped just a short ways behind her to silently watch Lilith. The only sound that broke the silence was the sound of the hissing winds of the ice storm that was beating against the black walls of the marble architecture around them. At length Lilith finally spoke up to reveal her reasons for finding Alucard but she did not turn around to face him, instead settling to stare at his reflection to gauge his reaction. "I'm sure you are aware that your father has once more become the dreaded wrath filled beast he used to be."

Alucard's shoulders twitched at the reminder of his father and his return to darkness absolute. He did not wish to think of it and had refused to thus far. The thought was far too painful to entertain and would only darken his mood. The vampire sighed at Lilith's words but he did not respond. When he did not speak Lilith turned from the mirror to look at Alucard and he was surprised to see a true sense of fear on her lovely face. Her slender eyebrows were knit together and her pink lips were pulled into a grave and fear laced frown. "That cruel man has already murdered four of my siblings in ghastly fashion, Trevor. The way he tore them apart was nothing less than animalistic and I fear what else he may be capable of."

Alucard snorted at Lilith's words as he placed one hand on his hip to regard her dispassionately. "Lilith, forgive me, but I do not care what happens to your lot considering the untold horrors you are bringing to the world of above. I see no reason to mourn the loss. If you are truly repentant for your actions against me then I pray, in the least, your eventual demise is quick and painless." Alucard found himself unsure why Lilith was trying to appeal to him on this.

Lilith sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head at Alucard, choosing to ignore his callousness toward her and the other Keepers. "Child… do you not understand? Do you not see the ominous path this could go?" She asked, flicking her eyes open to look unwaveringly at Alucard. The vampire lifted an eyebrow at the woman's words and waited for her to continue.

"Let's say your father succeeds in killing all of us Keepers. What then?" Lilith started walking slowly toward Alucard, her golden short boots clicking on the exposed sections of the floor through the drapery that trailed the room. "His next objective would be to challenge and try to kill my father and your master. That is something neither of us should desire to see…" Lilith pointed out as she came to stop just in front of the vampire, tilting her head at Alucard and watching as the young man frowned at the possibility and fingered the beaded rosary around his wrist as if he were torn on the implication of Satan falling.

Smiling a secret smile Lilith continued, "Honestly though we have no reason to fear Master's demise. He is as eternal as the moon that now hangs in the sky and not even Dracula can truly kill him so worry not about that. Me and my siblings can fall and it will effect little. Master can beget himself more children to replace us or simply allow some lesser demon to take our seat." The woman mused as she ran a hand through her hair to try and untangle the thick locks, "However… all that means is that your father and Master will enter into an eternal power struggle and who is left to suffer for that?"

The vampire immediately straightened at the implication, his golden eyes darting back and forth as he digested the information that he hadn't even considered before. Who was left? Humanity. Humanity was left and his father would not take kindly to their continued existence anymore than Satan did. That was one desire both men shared in totality and neither would care if mankind suffered between them. If both men continued on this path of beating down the other it would only mean that the entire world would be held between them to suffer the consequences of not one but _two_ great evils.

Alucard startled as Lilith lifted her hands and lightly grasped his neck as she bent forward to stare him in the eyes, some sort of challenge reflected in her red veined eyes. "This world cannot possibly endure the wrath of both Master and Dracula, child. I will not pretend I do not enjoy the suffering of humans but honestly I tire of this petty war and would love nothing more than to return to my ring of Hell and torment my lovely souls there instead of in the realm of mankind. They should come to me not the other way around." Lilith sighed wistfully, looking up and fluttering her eyes as if she were hearing the pained wails of her damned slaves before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Locking eyes with Alucard again Lilith hinted of what she wanted of him.

"I have a way for us to end this otherwise endless war of horrific evils. There is no way to stop Master nor would I ever try. I came to you because I wish to have your aid against Dracula. I have a plan but it won't work unless I have your assistance." Lilith quietly whispered to Alucard, finding interest in the way the skin around his dark eyes strained and his dark lips twitched at the idea of seeing his father again.

"Why not enlist one of your siblings to help you? I am surely far weaker than any of them and I don't see how I could possibly be any better for it." Alucard pointed out, shaking his head slightly at the woman's odd wish for his aid in her plan, "It is possible for me to hold my own against father but it has been eons since I have had to do so and even then I am sure I escaped unscathed because he held back… I do not think he would temper his strength against me now considering my betrayal to him." The vampire fought not to shiver at the recent memory of his father's fiery eyes looking at him with such apathy and hate. He could only imagine how he might feel knowing he'd chosen to lie so willingly with his enemy. He truly did not wish to know.

Lilith 'tsked' Alucard, not willing to accept his refusal. "Child, I do not ask my siblings for their assistance because I know they would only betray me in hopes that I die. I am no fool. The only person I have to turn to is you in hopes of saving Master… and I am sure he would be absolutely thrilled if you rose against your father on his behalf. He would surely reward you handsomely, perhaps even call off this damned war on humanity if we play our cards right."

Alucard's lips twisted in thought, carefully considering Lilith's proposal for his help over her siblings. He could understand her desire not to enlist them; it truly did appear each of them was out to betray the other. There was no love between any of them, of that he was certain. In some way he could feel pity for her having to suffer through them. Who knew what ghastly attempts had been made on her life. However… he was still torn on his decision. He did not wish to go against Satan but to help with defeating his father? That was… asking a lot of him.

"…What exactly is your plan Lilith?" Alucard finally sighed, at least willing to hear her out. The woman smiled widely at the vampire and dropped her hands from his face to pull her long hair in front of her so that she could twist the strands together idly. "Ultimately your father cannot be killed. I know that and you know that. Only the man's one time wielded combat cross has that ability but it has long since been destroyed and well hidden from us. Dracula was wise in that decision." Lilith sighed as she looped her hair together and pulled it out front to appreciate before returning to braiding it. "But I do have an alternative way to defeat him and take him out of the picture so that no one will ever have to suffer by his hands again."

Alucard's brow furrowed at Lilith's revelation that she had a way to defeat his father without the use of the combat cross. That seemed too good to be true… "What is your plan and what part do you intend for me to play, Lilith?" Alucard questioned as he tilted his head slightly at the woman's revelation.

"If we can kill his current physical body I have a way to seal his soul eternally within Hell." Lilith casually answered as she continued to weave her hair together, garnering a surprised reaction from Alucard at her revelation. "I will not waste your time on the specifics of it because it is rather complicated and my part to play, not yours. What I need of you is to challenge the man in my place." Lilith flicked her hazel eyes up to Alucard to look at him again as she made the jab she knew would hurt the young man.

"I am sorry to tell you that your father holds no love for you now because of your betrayal but I still think some unconscious part of that man will be unable to bring himself to kill his flesh and blood, no matter his ire against you. You would have a far better chance against him than I, a creature he only wants dead." Lilith took the utmost delight in the way Alucard's body sagged and his face strained at the false words of his father's hate for him. It was worth it to her to corroborate Satan's initial lie that Dracula had turned his back on Alucard to see the pain it caused him.

"So you want me to fight my father in an attempt to use some shadow of his former love for me against him? I am not so sure that would work if he cares so little for me. What happens if you are wrong?" Alucard countered, his voice laced with his sadness over the situation. "All that will lead to is my death at his hands yet again, Lilith. I do not wish to suffer that fate a second time."

Lilith shook her head at Alucard, releasing her braided hair so she could wag a finger at him. "Do not be so sure, child. I am confident if anyone can take down the Dragon then it is you and if you need aid I will be there to lend it in the event that your father is able to overcome you. I will make sure nothing happens to you, child. My father would not stand for it and I would never do anything to bring his ire against me. I am no fool. But if you truly do not wish to help me I will not force you. I know that I am asking a lot of you and I will understand if you refuse." The demon admitted with a gentle smile, tilting her head just slightly at Alucard as she waited for his decision on whether he would play his part in her plan.

Alucard frowned deeply at Lilith as he considered her plan and what she wanted of him. Challenge his father? Despite everything he was not sure he could muster the energy or the hate to do such a feat no matter how far his father had fallen… But ultimately Lilith was correct. The only thing that was for certain was that a power struggle between Satan and Dracula would only cast the world in a far worse darkness than if it only suffered the destructive nature of one evil.

No matter how Alucard felt about his father this was a chance to allow the world to escape his wrath. He had been unable to do that himself in the past and perhaps if he had followed through with his original intent of killing the man or finding some way to stop him he could have saved humanity this horrid fate of being at Dracula's mercy yet again. He did not wish to kill his father or aid in it but what choice did he have?

There would likely be no way to ever ease Dracula from giving into his demons now. His father had only done so before because of how he felt for him but that was unlikely to stop him now that he thought so little of him. No. _Hated_ him. That alone severed any ties he had with the man…. All Alucard could hope for was to rid the world of the man's presence and not allow his former love for his father to get in the way of that… He had to rise up against his father. Again.

"…very well, Lilith. I will challenge my father in your place." Alucard finally assented quietly as he turned away from her, running one clawed hand through his hair as he let out a heavy breath at the burden he was about to undergo.

Lilith's eyes narrowed her eyes dangerously and her lips curled into a dishonorable sneer at the unaware vampire but she quickly banished the all around wicked expression when Alucard lifted his head to look at her. "You have no idea how thankful I am to hear that, Trevor. Truly." The woman sighed in relief before she broke away from the vampire and walked back over to Satan's oculus to stand just beside it. She lifted one hand and gently stroked a hand along one of the carved angels.

"Master will be pleased as well, I assure you. But for now we must move ahead with my plan before it's too late." Lilith turned to the oculus and waved her hand at the gem encased between the fallen angels's wings at the top, the crimson stone immediately flaring to life and the mirror's surface shifting until it revealed the crystal tower where her own oculus was tied to.

"Come." Lilith said as she gestured toward the mirror and stepped through the shivering liquid to appear on the other side. The vampire eyed the gateway warily but forced his feet forward and entered after the demon, shivering at the bizarre tingling sensation that the gateway caused. He would never get used to such gateways.

Once through Alucard looked around the glittering crystal tower he was now in, his eyes taking in the awe inspiring place of beauty. The structure was completely made of the purest crystal that glinted beautifully and glowed so brightly the place was perpetually alit despite the eternal darkness that lie beyond the structure. How strange for something so lovely to contain such evil.

"Welcome to my acropolis." Lilith announced as she walked out into the center of the shimmering floor, holding her hands to her side as she whirled in place to cause her sash to twist with her. "Enjoy the sight, child. Few have ever witnessed this beautiful fortress in person or at least none that were not damned to Hell." The woman chuckled as she glanced back to the awe struck young man.

"I must now make myself scarce so as not to foil my own plans. This may not work if Dracula were to see me. That might cause him to enter into an untamable wrath that will leave us both dead for our efforts." Lilith sighed, walking toward the great diamond door that led out into the area beyond her tower. The doors swung open to receive her into the long stairwell but she paused before entering and turned back to Alucard, "You will not see me but I promise I will not be far, Trevor. Dracula's approach is on us and you must ready yourself for the challenge."

Alucard frowned at Lilith as his hand instinctively reached for his belt to feel for his weapon but remembered he was just as unarmed now as he had been since being abducted. He started to protest to the Keeper about his unfair disadvantage but he startled when Dark Pain hit the glowing floor at his feet with an echoing clank. Blinking down at the weapon that he'd figured was left at Dracula's castle, Alucard bent over and picked the black chain whip up before looking curiously at Lilith, the question of how she possessed it dancing on his lips.

"I stumbled across it in Master's throng of trinkets and oddities. You will also find all your abilities that Master once ensnared have been returned. I broke that enchantment… You will be needing them for this." The woman tilted her head at Alucard as she gave him her final assurance for his part to play. "Face your father and pierce his heart Trevor. Kill him so that no one will have to suffer from his darkness and wrath again."

Not waiting for an answer Lilith walked out of her tower to leave Alucard to consider what was to come in his near future. To consider that he was about to take up arms against his father in a way he had not for millennia and he had to wonder… what did fate have in store for them this time?

Quickly, Lilith hurried down the long shimmering stairwell and some distance away before she paused, looking around her to make sure she was alone. Smirking, Lilith reached into her dress and pulled out the pulsing piece of Legion from one pocket and something else from another. "Silly boy." Lilith sighed, teasing the lightly hissing piece of flesh with what was in her other hand. She jumped when the flesh seized it from her fingers and dropped the writhing flesh in her surprise.

Lilith backed away and watched in rapt interest as the little chunk of tissue began to twist and grow until it took the general shape of some disgusting amniotic sac, the vein lined grey membrane trembling and jumping as something inside of it clawed and shoved at its encasement that was giving it life anew.

Lilith made an appreciative sound as a taloned hand pressing against the sac finally ruptured it, sending a rush of thick mucus and liquid to cover the crystal floor. As the mucus dripping creature pulled itself shivering from the destroyed sac and rolled itself onto its knees, Lilith approached it and came to a halt beside the quivering creature.

"My… I shall have to thank Legion for following through with his word." Lilith mused as she pulled at the wet pale hair that clung to the equally pale and lightly cracked skin it possessed. Dropping her hand to seized the creature's chin she forced him to look up, a grin splitting her lips ear to ear when she saw the dark encased golden wolf-like eyes.

"You are a perfect little doppelganger, aren't you?" She chuckled at the flawless replication of Alucard which simply stared up at her without uttering a word. Lilith made a sound in her throat at the creature's silence, deducing that apparently it was utterly without voice. It seemed that Legion's body could create these doppelgangers, just as Legion himself could take on any form from the countless souls he devoured, but these creatures similar abilities were flawed in some way. It was a perfect replication albeit a mute one. No matter. It would still serve her intended purpose.

"Listen, my pretty little doppelganger…" Lilith cooed, leaning down and turning her face back and forth as she admired the mirror image of Alucard, "I am your mistress and I have a job for you, do you understand?" The doppelganger looked blankly up at Lilith but nodded its understanding. The sign of cognizance made the woman smile wider and her eyes widen in her mirth.

How beautifully perfect… now she could further progress her want to rid herself of the filthy child of man who had so graciously donated his form for her use. The poor child just had no idea… Dracula had no idea… Before all was said and done _both_ of them would come to realize how horrific it was to suffer the wrath of a woman scorned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello SotN's Doppelganger nod. And hello sinister plans! D:
> 
> And Dark Side was the original boss from CV: Belmont's Revenge crystal castle. The bastard controlled a damn thunderstorm to electrocute your ass and was invulnerable in his sorcerer form… but thankfully very much vulnerable as his crystal form. :)


	35. Repeat of Erstwhile Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you are all officially caught up to my current standing. Ahem... enjoy D:

Laura warily watched the completely sopping wet figure of Dracula walking in front of her through the ferocious storm that was pelting them with blinding rain and nearly hurricane like winds. The girl hated to be so thoroughly soaked but the damned winds were the worst and she was loathe to admit they were giving her small body quite the work out. She had nearly been blown off the crystalline mountain more than a few times on their ascension up it as it were and she was beyond aggravated at the idea that she - Laura, daughter of the great Carmilla - was possibly losing to a damned wind storm. Inconceivable!

Laura tried to keep up with Dracula's long strides and quick pace but she was struggling through the jagged terrain. He was not waiting and was thoroughly lacking the patience that he had marginally been showing before this particular wraith castle. The child snarled to herself in her aggravation as she climbed carefully through a throng of crystal growths to the other side. She started after Dracula's retreating form but hissed in fright and jumped to the side as a scream of a lightning bolt hit the ground mere feet from her.

The blinding light of the electricity faded away into a deep hissing laughter to leave the pure crystal scorched where it had hit. Clearly it was some form of a warning. Laura turned to look at Dracula and found the man glaring at the spot where the bolt of lightning had just struck but he quickly turned and started forward into the storm again despite the threat. He had no intentions of being deterred it seemed. The child frowned but hurried after Dracula to try and keep up.

Dracula was silent... Honestly that was not out of the ordinary for him and he'd only spoken up marginally throughout their mission of killing the Keepers of Hell but the man's silence felt different now. He felt different. He felt darker, _much_ darker. Laura knew she should feel elated at the darkness that was all of radiating off the man but she found herself cowering against it. _This_ wrathful darkness was horrifying to her. Truly she had never witnessed Dracula's anger and despair fueled tirades up close and now she understood why. It had been very easy to sit back and watch the man completely destroy an army of Brotherhood Knights or lay waste to countless villages ages before. She had been safe then and assumed she always would be. Now she was not so sure.

After witnessing Dracula's vastly horrific slaughter of Astarte she could sense this turn to darkness or really more of conflict. But after she had recently left him and then returned she found him in this gloomy state. There had been no more conflict. The man's crimson eyes absolutely glowed with his darkness and Laura had found herself startled and disturbed by it. Not only did she have to suffer the loss of Dracula back into something that would likely leave the world burning at his feet – her and other creatures of darkness included if they did not serve him – but she had to suffer the news of Cullen's death. That… that was especially unwelcome. Laura's hand strayed to the inside of her long vest to prod unconsciously at the little golden "one" ring she had picked up to give her servant.

How curious… She had made it perfectly clear to her brother, and anyone else for that matter that paid attention, that his place was as her servant but she had never considered he would ever not be there. He had been with her since her turn into a vampire by Carmilla. He had saved her from certain death despite her ire toward him for daring to resurrect her. She had wanted death and the little fool had stopped that from happening, effectively barring her release from what she had one time considered an empty existence… but she had gotten over that eventually and Cullen had stayed with her faithfully despite her harsh treatment of him. He had always been there. He was supposed to always be there… why did it hurt that now he wasn't? Perhaps the little bastard had been right in those times when he'd teased her about having some shadow of emotions. Apparently even creatures that delight in cruelty could feel the pangs of remorse when something they were fond of was taken from them.

Laura startled from her inner anguish with a surprised gasp when she walked into Dracula, the man having apparently stopped walking. Backing up the child looked curiously around him to see why he had stopped. The sight of something hovering over the gnarled growths of crystal several paces ahead caused the girl to realize why. Narrowing her crimson eyes at the black glittering orb Laura tried to figure out what it was but her wonder was broken when Dracula began stalking toward the unusual crystal which at once caused it to shoot away from them with Dracula on its tail.

Sighing in mild annoyance, Laura followed after the rushing Dracula as he chased the crystal, an unusual hissing laughter seeming to emanate from it. The mysterious thing led them up through the crystalline mountain, switching direction and herding them in obvious circles as it taunted them which frayed Laura's nerves greatly. She could only imagine how angered it was making Dracula and it was for that reason she made sure to keep some safe distance between them.

As the two vampires dashed into a hollowed out section of the bluffs the infuriating crystal finally came to a stop and floated up into the air. Laura watched with interest as the glittering black crystal orb melted into the form of a robed figure, the creatures black overly tattered cloak billowing widely in the fierce winds. What an interesting creature… but she'd much rather the infuriating thing die. She had no patience for its aggravating games.

"Foolish creatures…" The wraith chuckled in its hissing voice as it twirled a twisted black staff in its hands, "You will not gain entrance into this fortress! I, Dark Side, will ensure you never will and you will die for trying! My mistress will be pleased when my storm has scorched your flesh from your bones!"

Laura bared her teeth at the creature and threw a wave of her inherent electrical energy at the creature but it only passed through the being, proving to her that it was without heft or lift and could not be harmed. However that did not stop Dracula from rushing at the laughing creature in an attempt to ensnare it and utterly destroy the thing but he had as much luck as she. The only thing he earned them was wave after wave of lightning to be rained down on them as Dark Side simply hovered above and laughed at them.

Laura gave a choked cry as one of the stray bolts caught her arm, catching her clothing aflame. She quickly waved her arm to kill the flame and dodged through the raining electricity to catch Dracula, yanking him out of the way of another bolt of lightning. "Gabriel, he cannot be harmed in this form. There must be another way." The child wisely advised as the man looked down at her with an eerily emotionless face. She wanted to flinch at the ominous lack of emotion but she forced herself not to, straightening her back to her full height to try and give the appearance of fearlessness despite how unnerved she was truly feeling.

The girl and Dracula had to split away to dodge out of the way of several more seeking electrical bolts, dashing across the crystal ground for an insurmountable amount of time before the lightening finally lessened. Rejoining Dracula as she rubbed at her sizzling flesh from where she had been hit a few times, Laura flicked her eyes up to the hovering wraith. She noted the lightning storm that had waned had now fizzled out completely and the wraith seemed to lose energy with it, forcing it to melt back into the black orb. Narrowing her eyes at Dark Side as the creature's disembodied chuckle taunted them, Laura had an idea that caused her red pupils to burn brightly in the darkness.

Perhaps if the being could not be harmed in his prior form that brought with it the cruel storm then it could be while reduced to its crystal one. "Gabriel… I may have an idea." In the blink of an eye the child flicked a heavy line of electricity at the crystal and smiled widely as the being's laughter cut off into pained agony. Turning to her companion she nodded toward the crystal. "We must attack him now before he regains his energy or escapes. He is vulnerable in this state!"

Just as Laura had envisioned Dark Side, realizing his weakness had been uncovered, began to shoot away to save himself. The girl jerked as Dracula shoved past her, her eyes widening as the vampire leapt up into the air and threw a flaming projectile at the fleeing dark orb to knock it off course. Hitting the ground hard, Dracula slung an icy projectile at it that caused Dark Side's crystal to form a thick crust of frost which weighed the once erratic crystal down so that it became overly sluggish and unable to move so freely. Taking the moment, Dracula rushed at a high rising crystal spire and kicked off of it to reach the far up area in which Dark side was sagging in mid air, firmly catching the frozen crystal in his hands to drop back down with it.

Laura gave a snort of approval as the screeching ice fogged crystal vibrated violently in Dracula's grasp, smirking when the man forced his palms together around the orb to cause a spray of cracks to form in its surface. Unable to resist the vampire's brute strength the screaming black orb cracked totally and then exploded into jagged fragments that Laura had to shield her face from.

"Nicely done, Gabriel." Laura praised, as she was so want to do when she watched the man outmatch another. She may be terrified of him but she would still sing his praises so long as he did not try to harm _her_.

Dracula flung the remnant pieces of Dark Side's crystal to the ground at his feet and crushed it beneath his boot before he started to leave the area in which they had encountered the now dead wraith. He did not get far before the titanic crystal fortress that loomed over them began to shudder violently causing him to stop and look up at it.

Laura's eyes widened and her lips made a circle as she watched the pristine outer crust of the crystal castle being to split and crack, large chunks of it breaking away and falling as it did. She and Dracula abandoned their physical forms and escaped into the safety of the air to observe what was happening. In time all the outer crust had fallen away and the multitude of open areas that would allow access to the inside of the citadel was finally revealed to them. Laura mentally chuckled, realizing that it was Dark Side who had allowed for the impervious outer shell of the castle to remain intact but with him dead the barrier had ruptured much like the wraith's orb had within Dracula's hands. How ironically fitting.

'The way has been opened, Gabriel. Let us go.' Laura whispered in Dracula's mind, flying quickly over to the closest shimmering balcony to reclaim bodily form with the man not far behind. Once of flesh the vampires walked into the crystal palace and explored the glowing wonder of a citadel. Laura could not help but be held enrapt by the odd crystalline growth filled palace. No matter where she looked it glinted and shinned and she found it hard to believe that such a beautiful thing could be the host of two of the Keepers of Hell. But then again many wicked beings hid behind a mask of beauty, now didn't they? Perhaps it was appropriate. As expected the souls of the damned began to show up to darken the beauty and to further prove that the castle's lovely façade hid great agony behind its glittering mask.

Eventually the two vampires came upon a grand hall that held ten different doorways that seemed to link with other far flung areas of the monstrous citadel. Laura pursed her lips and looked into one and smirked when she caught sight of wailing souls being whipped by demons that appeared to have been ripped straight out of a nightmare. Panderers and seducers being driven by demons as once they had drove others with their words… how fitting.

Turning Laura noticed that Dracula had also gone to peer into a doorway and she hurried over to join him, clucking her tongue at the sight of men and women being driven into a boiling lake of pitch by a swarm of winged Malebranche demons that cackled and hissed at the damned. "I recognize a few of those souls… this must be were the corrupt smooth talking politicians and diplomats are to dwell." Laura surmised, giggling when one of the screaming men tried to escape the lake, only to be ran through with the tail of one of the devils and hurled back in.

Dracula did not make a comment and walked on to another of the doorways with Laura on his heel to peer into the pocket of Hell, this time finding the ghastly sight of men and women being dismembered and cut apart by a monstrous demon. The souls, unable to die since they were no longer of the living, were left to bear whatever mark was given to them. Laura leaned in to observe a man that was walking along with his entrails ripped out and dragging beneath his feet as he lamented quietly about his sins of life. Laura was surprised when he took notice of them and looked up with tear filled eyes, hollering to her and Dracula in a voice that was muffled by the far distance between them.

"Do not be a sower of discord! Do not seek to cause conflict or you shall suffer my fate of eternally healing only to be torn open anew!"

Finding nothing of interest there that would help their cause, Laura and Dracula out of morbid curiosity observed the fates of the other damned to find a twisted lot of suffering; flatters writhing in excrement to represent the words they were so fond of using in life, simoners who were shoved into broken rocky chasms head first and their feet burned by fiery coals for daring to sell the holy seats of religion, false prophets whose heads were twisted around so they were forced to walk backwards to prove how little they truly knew, hypocrites who were forced to wear gilded lead cloaks to represent their falsity that would forever weigh down their souls from salvation, thieves which were chased by horrifying many eyed and many limbed creatures that caught them and stole their identities by melting the damned's bodies so they would meld with the foul creature, fraudulent advisors and counselors encased in cocoons of flames to teach them the distaste of their wicked lot, and falsifiers who were sluggishly crawling around as they were assaulted by diseases which boiled their skin and ate away at their flesh much as they had ate away at society with their own diseased words.

"Well the Keepers of Hell certainly know how to torture the damned." Laura mused appreciatively as she and Dracula moved past the final door of the diseased infected falsifiers. Dracula made a small indistinct sound, whether it was in agreement or disagreement she could not be sure and she would not ask.

Laura was a few paces behind the man and she hurried to catch up to Dracula as he stepped through a doorway that led further into the citadel but she gave a pained cry as a blade was thrust though her body from behind. She gave another cry as it was wrenched out, causing her to stumbled forward at the painful and unexpected attack into Dracula's hands who steadied her. Both the vampires looked up to see what creature had crawled out of the fortress to attack them and gave sounds of startlement of who they saw.

"Trevor?" Dracula asked, narrowing his eyes at the visage of Alucard that he remembered as the man flicked his sword at the ground to throw off Laura's blood. Alucard tilted his head at them as he ran a claw along the remnants of Laura's blood that clung to Crissaegrim before lifting it to lick the blood off with a purr. Laura narrowed her eyes at the sight of Alucard as he absolutely shuddered in delight of tasting her blood, his golden eyes fluttering at the taste.

"No, Gabriel. That cannot be your son." Laura whispered as she shook her head, "Feel his blood. Only you would know if that is Trevor or not but I know I am correct." The child insisted to Dracula, the man doing as she suggested to feel through his blood bond with his son only to find Laura had been correct. The blood was not right. "It is not him…" Dracula growled lowly, narrowing his eyes at the smirking specter that was wearing his son's face and typical attire to perfection, right down to his armor and weapon.

Laura made a thoughtful sound and leaned up to pop her back as her flesh wound healed completely to relieve her of the pain of the false Alucard's attack. "Apparently one of the Keepers here is using a doppelganger in some effort to cut cruelly at your heart much like Astarte did with your child's wolf form. Perhaps this one wishes to try and sway you from attacking this creature so that it can kill you instead. Do not give into such cheap trickery. That is nothing more than a monster hiding behind your son's skin." Laura wisely ascertained, knowing full well of the existence of doppelgangers and the many poor souls that had fallen to the allure of seeing a loved one only to be cut down by the false faced creature.

The girl's fingers strained and twitched as they danced with her electrical magic while the doppelganger narrowed his eyes and crouched into a battle stance, his intent to attack clear. Before Laura could begin to let her spell fly Dracula rushed forward with a guttural growl, slashing his shadow whip ruthlessly at the false Alucard who blocked the hits with his blade and arched his sword up and then down at the vampire in retaliation. Laura winced when the blade made contact with Dracula's side, cutting deeply into the man and spilling too much blood for a simple flesh wound. Apparently the apparition held the boy's fighting abilities and not simply his face.

The girl threw a wave of electricity at the false faced monster, careful not to catch Dracula as she did, and found herself rewarded with a silent snarl from the beast. Laura dashed out of the way narrowly as the doppelganger jumped and threw himself down at her with the intent of slicing her in two, throwing another shocking electrical spell for the creatures troubles. The snarling creature's golden eyes widened angrily at her and he started to chase her back with his seeking sword but the creature was yanked back by a heaving Dracula who had ensnared its cloak. The false Alucard grunted painfully as Dracula's fiery fist smashed into his head, knocking it into a crystal wall, a fine spray of cracks erupting from impact.

Laura jerked when the doppelganger was back on its feet and rushing at Dracula, dodging the vampire's blood born shadow whip as it slashed and hacked mercilessly at the man in an effort to cut him apart. Dracula snarled at his false son and struck out with a fist to catch the creature in its chin, busting its lip open and knocking it back as he summoned his Void Sword and attempted to return the favor. The vampire's sword was caught and deflected before by the doppelganger's blade as it lit up with the blue glow to hint it had summoned the cursed rapier Glaciem to match Dracula's own vitality sucking blade.

As Dracula and the Doppelganger entered into a revolving sword fight Laura dashed around the perimeter to try and catch a point where she could attack from afar herself but the chaotically moving men made it near impossible to not hit both of them. Growling deeply to herself Laura rushed at the men brazenly despite the slashing swords and jumped at the doppelganger's feet, digging her claws into his metal covered boots and twisting her body violently so that he was knocked off balance.

As the doppelganger fell Dracula immediately dug a hand into the creature's pale hair and wrenched it back up, forcing his icy sword through the creature's chest, earning him the rather disturbing appearance of his son screaming in silent pain. Dracula tempered the part of him that was horrified at seeing his son's face twisted in agony and pulled the blade free with the intent of impaling the flailing doppelganger through the heart this time. Before Dracula could do so the false Alucard melted into a swarm of misty bats and immediately fled through the doorway that led further into the citadel, clearly intending to escape its demise for the moment at Dracula's hands.

Laura shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet and stepped up to Dracula who was staring after the specter of his son. "It appears the creature felt it wise to flee from us for the moment." Laura sighed as she put her hands on her hips and frowned, "I fear that creature will taunt us throughout our journey into this wraith castle. We need to be on guard now in light of that." Dracula did not respond to Laura's judicious words but he knew that she was correct. Once the being had a chance to heal itself it would surely return to challenge them again, of that one could be sure.

"Let us go and take the challenge then." Dracula gravely muttered as he hurried through the doorway that the creature had escaped through, his tone of voice dripping with his anger at the Keeper and the creature that dare use such another visage of his son against him.

Laura elegantly rushed after the man's crimson cloak tails as they progressed forward, walking through great halls and expansive crystal rooms and ascending lovely shimmering stairwells. They were met with little resistance for some time but, as expected, the phantasm of Alucard reappeared to challenge them many times throughout the journey, slipping silently from behind diamond pillars or rushing from a near invisible cloud of mist or dropping from a high up perch to try and catch them off guard.

Each time they met it with electrical spells and Dracula angrily screaming at the false faced monster as he dealt out the fiery or icy fury of a father scorned until the creature would retreat again, knowing it was bested. After several more sneak attacks from the doppelganger the mute creature finally retreated and did not return, though both of the vampire's knew it eventually would. They would be fools to think otherwise.

At length Dracula and Laura reached a stairwell and ascended it to emerge into a section of the citadel that split off into two differing paths. Laura frowned as she walked into the great domed room, her little boots clinking against the crystal floor. Stopping in the center of the room she looked back and forth between the two arched paths that would take them to two differing realms.

One archway was flanked by a twisting water serpent and the other was flanked by snake tailed woman that curled around the doorway. Laura mulled over what the latter creature might have been called. Naga or perhaps lamia would be an appropriate name for the creature, depending upon who one asked. She knew who the water serpent doorway led to but she wasn't too sure about the snake tailed woman's doorway… which Keeper would chose such a depiction?

"It appears we have a decision to make, Gabriel." Laura announced, continuing to look between the doorways as Dracula walked further in to slowly turn a circle that caused his cloak to shift around his form. "Ultimately it does not matter which path we take because we will be facing off against both of the Keepers so both paths must be traversed. However it comes down to which Keeper we wish to take on first." Laura pointed out, looking over to the serpentine woman's doorway and finding appreciation for the lovely sculpture before adding. "Rahab is surely lurking behind the water serpent's path but I know not who would choose the depiction of a serpentine woman."

Dracula started to reply but both of the vampires gave twin growls when the doppelganger appeared in the doorway flanked by the serpent tailed woman, a smirk pulling at its dark lips as it beckoned them to follow with one of its taloned fingers. Enraged by the sight Dracula immediately rushed toward the mocking creature as it disappeared in a flurry of bats to flee. Laura gave a loud annoyed huff at the reemergence of the doppelganger and dashed after Dracula in an attempt to catch up with the man that was on the hunt but the chase was short. By the time she reached Dracula she found, irritatingly, the elusive creature had up and vanished once more.

Laura frowned at the fuming Dracula, careful to stay a safe distance away from the far from pleased man. The appearance of the creature wearing his son's skin had been a slap in the face to Dracula. _Another_ one. Astarte had used the same tactic in a different form to torment him before ripping it apart in front of his eyes and now another Keeper was being led by the same cruel example. However this Keeper was taunting him with a far more personal visage and this one was clearly having a far worse effect on Dracula.

Laura desperately hoped they could catch up to the creature and kill it before its insulting existence sent Dracula into a horrifying rage which, from the way the man's body was twitching and his nostrils were flaring, she knew was not far off and not something she wished to witness. Not when she was in the war path at least.

When her companion had finally managed to subdue his dark ire the man once more led their seemingly endless journey to find this path's Keeper, the doppelganger remaining quiet and out of sight for the time. Eventually the two vampires came upon a room that held only one exit other than the doorway they had entered through. The room held little of interest thus Dracula moved quickly on through the space but as Laura was about to step through the doorway after him something fluttering caught her attention from the corner of her eye which caused her to turn to see what it was.

Laura gave a small sound of delight, her shadow filled eyes widening as she caught sight of a wall of fluttering moths, the large insects wriggling their lovely wings as they soaked up the moonlight that strayed in through the clear crystal. Laura was not fond of insects in general but moths were something else altogether. She had been fond of the nocturnal creatures since her turn by Carmilla and she had spent many a pleasant night sitting in the moonlight covered by them as she watched the creatures flutter in the dancing pale light. There was something soothing about them and she delighted in their presence.

Sighing wistfully Laura walked over to the cluster of moths and bent forward to observe the dark swirled wings of one of the largest ones. The child smiled at the sight and lifted a finger to brush gently against the quivering brown wings and furry antennas, finding wonder in the way the moth shifted and crawled onto her finger. Laura chuckled at that. As beguiled as she was of these insects they too had always held an affinity for her as if her very existence acted like some sort of false moonlight that they would always flock to. It was strangely fitting. Perhaps that is why there was such a large population of moths back at the clock tower.

The child observed the lovely moth for a moment more before she gently coaxed the creature off her finger and back onto the wall, careful not to harm it. Once the moth was safely back in place amongst the swarm of its kin she took a minute more to admire them before she turned with the intent to catch up to Dracula. The man would be far ahead of her by now and she would need to catch up to him quickly if she didn't want to lose him.

Humming gently to herself that hinted at how pleased she was over the discovery of the moths, Laura approached the doorway but jerked when the visage of the false Alucard appeared in the doorway with a smirk. The child's red irises became engulfed in the shadows of her eyes as the doppelganger lifted a finger to its pursed lips as if to silence her and backed away with gently narrowed eyes. Before she could so much as react a thick crystal pane of glass fell from the doorway to bar her further entrance and left Dracula alone for the remainder of his journey.

Laura rushed to the blocked off doorway and beat her fists and her body against it but found, despite its delicate appearance, it would not shatter easily. Screaming her rage the child hurled her electrical magic at the block and continued to lash out wildly at the crystalline barrier. After several agonizing moments of this she was pleased to see minute cracks appearing in it but it did not make her feel as pleased as it should. This was going to take far longer than she wished to spend on tearing it down. It would take time to break this that neither she nor Dracula had. Time that would allow that creature to carry through on whatever dark plan it had or was following.

The child felt a great sense of dread creep throughout her body at the turn of events. Flicking her eyes back and forth she quickly digested everything that had transpired with the doppelganger, realizing that each time the thing had appeared after its initial appearance it had been at certain areas… areas that had many courses they could take. It would show up and then coax them in a certain direction… wait. Was that it? Had the creature been leading them? To what end? What sort of trap was Dracula walking into? Honestly, she feared to know. Whatever it was Laura hoped desperately she could shatter this barrier in time to stop it from unfurling because whatever the intended outcome was to be she knew it would be anything but _good_.

* * *

Dracula hurried through the interlocking areas of the crystal castle as he flicked his eyes restlessly back and forth along the multiple doorways he passed. He knew the creature was there… the creature that dared to wear his son's face. There was no greater sin one could commit against him and it was a sin that this _doppelganger_ would suffer severely for. Perhaps more so than the damned Keeper of Hell that was using it against him. The Keeper would undergo great pain naturally… but first he would reply in kind to the wretched identity thief and he would gladly make an example of it. When the loathsome taunting creature finally stopped its cowardly fashion of fleeing he would teach it a harsh lesson for its transgressions. He _would_ rip the damned thing's black heart out.

Growling deep in his throat as his eyes glinted darkly with his wrath; Dracula took longer strides to cover more distance until he came to a split section and began to bear right. On nothing more than a whim he stopped and looked behind him to look at his insistent and brave little companion but was surprised to find Laura was not there. Dracula frowned deeply at her lack of presence. That was unlike her. The demanding child was resolute on staying with him despite her fear of him, something he couldn't help but delight to see and hoped to continue to see from her. Despite that fear she had not strayed from him their entire journey unless something came between them… Something was not right.

An object smashing heavily against the crystal floor behind him caused Dracula to jerk, whirling around to stare hard at the source of the sound. The vampire narrowed his eyes at the sight of one of the doppelganger's red tinged armored gloves lying in the left passageway he had started to bypass. The vampire stared at it for a moment longer before his feet started to move toward the left path, walking up to the seemingly innocent metal covering. Dracula startled as the glove began to shift and wilt into something else altogether and in short order it was nothing more than a writhing mass of pink toned flesh.

Dracula stared dispassionately down at the bizarre hunk of living flesh as a single slimy stalk pushed through its pink membrane, the tip pulling back to reveal a cataract covered eyeball. The vampire raised a single eyebrow as throbbing segmented legs broke through the thing's flesh with a disgusting slurping sound, the joints immediately moving so that it could scuttle away from him with a whirling gasping sound.

"You have got to be kidding…" Dracula hissed, finding absolutely no humor in the vile thing. Hurling a flaming ball of darkness at the dismal monster as he walked, the vampire smirked to himself as it erupted into flames and started to screech and throw its flame covered body against the walls to try and put itself out. Dracula left the wailing thing far behind as it finally burned into little more than ash and embers. Now if only he could find the creature that belonged to the glove from which that beast was born...

The vampire cautiously continued on the path that he was being led down, uncaring of whatever trap was clearly being set up. He had been separated from Laura with purpose but he found no reason to fear being separated from the child. Let the doppelganger lead him and trap him. He had no fear of whatever it had in store for him either and he would gladly welcome it with open arms. It did not matter where it took him it would still die by his hands. There was no escape from its fate.

Dracula weaved further through the depths of the glowing crystal castle until he came into a vast room that featured a mammoth sculpture carved into an entire wall of the same serpentine woman from the original archway he had been led through. This area held no other exits for him except for a balcony that was set into the very top of the statue's hair, an open doorway just barely visible beyond the hanging structure.

As the vampire ran his crimson eyes along the crystal carving he could not help but be reminded of the great statue of the many winged woman in the Clockwork Tower of his own castle, the thought causing the pangs of desire for him to return to the very place. It was home. It would always be his home and would always call for him to return, like some age old lover that beckoned and cried for his presence whose call he gladly answered to.

As the darkness of his blood sighed at the memory of their beloved castle Dracula leapt up onto a ledge that led up to many more and continued to agilely jump and kick off the numerous crystal platforms until he reached a ledge that hung near the top of the large statue and its balcony. Getting a running start for the last jump, Dracula sailed easily across the large drop off and landed soundlessly upon the balcony that was set into the swirled hair of the carved woman and hurried through the doorway and continued on his quest.

As he advanced Dracula found his mouth all of watering at the intense desire that the doppelganger show itself so that he could end this damned charade. At this moment it was the only thing he wished for. He wished it more than the death of the Keeper it belonged to or even the damned angel that started this whole horrid affair.

After another lackluster part of his journey Dracula once again came into a hall that held four differing pathways but before he could so much as randomly pick one to traverse the vampire tensed at the sight of the doppelganger appearing in one of them. Dracula curled his lips into a frightful snarl as the false faced creature's black lips twisted into a teasing smirk as it tossed its remaining rust colored gauntlet to the ground, the metal already beginning to shift into the same type of writhing flesh as the other one had.

Without thought Dracula rushed forward with the intent of ripping into the doppelganger's neck but it quickly disappeared into its chosen doorway with Dracula on its heels, the vampire crushing the squealing hunk of living flesh beneath his boot as he passed. Dracula followed after the creature as fast as his feet could move him, his steps hardly even touching the ground so fast was he moving. However the taunting creature somehow remained ahead of him and avoided his hurled flames, leading him some distance before it ducked into a room and out of his immediate sight.

Dracula growled low in his throat and threw himself around the corner and rushed into the room but found the creature was gone… but he knew where it must have gone. The vampire narrowed his eyes at the single doorway that led into a steep rising stairwell. From what he could tell it seemed to lead to the highest tower of this infernal wraith castle.

Clenching his fists tightly, Dracula walked forward toward the stairwell and began to ascend it slowly. He did not rush because there was no need to. The creature that wore his son's face had wished him to follow and follow he had but who was the one that was falling into a trap? He or it? No matter what foolish mechanizations this creature thought it was enacting it would discover that it was a fool's errand. There would be no escape for this creature and it would not leave this tower alive. He had not forgotten about his wish to hold its beating heart in his hand before he ripped it out completely…

Dracula's eyes absolutely glistened with his cruel intent, shivering in his twisted desire as his mouth filled with saliva at the thought of a bloody battle that would surely sate his hunger... for the moment. Despite his overwhelming urge to meet his foe as quickly as possible Dracula continued his slow steps, his foot falls echoing in the long stairwell as he approached the pinnacle of his destination.

Soaking up his envisioned ways of dispatching the foul doppelganger, Dracula's boot finally hit the final step and he shoved his hands hard against the looming diamond doors to send them flying open wildly, the doors smashing back with the echoing sound of the wall shattering behind them. The vampire walked just as slowly into the tower, running his eyes along the crystalline area to discover an oculus set into one of the walls. Intriguing… apparently he had been led to one of the Keepers themselves. What a pity. He had hoped he would-

"Father."

Dracula's body tensed at the sound of Alucard's accent addressing him, the soothing sound causing him to yearn desperately for the return of his son. _His_ son. Not some fraud with his face. The authentic boy that was his flesh and blood and the only fragment he had left of his onetime wife. Marie. Marie. His beautiful but forever lost Marie. But she was gone and Alucard was left. The boy was all he had left to him in a world that was bleak. He was the only bright spot in his otherwise dark world…

Dracula let out a heavy unneeded breath as he pinned over his lost child, turning slowly to meet the voice, a voice the creature hadn't bothered to use up to this point… perhaps it had waited to use that on him last knowing how deeply it would cut to hear it. Dracula's jaw tightened at the sight of Alucard, no, the doppelganger. Not his lovely lost child. The creature stared at him with its false golden eyes and its dark lips pulled into an almost sad frown. How funny… the creature had not bothered to show anything more than smirks and sneers before.

The vampire's eyes trailed to his son's hand and found surprise that he was no longer wielding a copy of Crissaegrim but a replica of Dark Pain… so the creature wished to act out another lost memory by arming itself with that dark chain whip. How appropriate… his child had fought him with that weapon for the first time after the boy had awakened as a vampire. How terribly fitting in a cruel twisted way. Let the monster reenact that memory if it wished. If it thought he would be tempering his attacks as he had so many millennia ago in that fight then it would find itself gravely mistaken… This thing was _not_ his child and it would die for its very existence.

Dracula sneered darkly at the creature, narrowing his eyes as he held his hands out to the side before he gave challenge to the horrible monster that thought his son's face would save it.

"Come my _son_ … let us embrace."

* * *

Alucard fought the overwhelming desire to flinch at the phrase his father had all of snarled out, the phrase that one should intend to say with tenderness instead dripping with utter malice. It was… harder to face his father than he'd thought possible. It was true. Any and all former love his father had once held for him was gone, devoured by the empty void of the man's overwhelming darkness and anger. Satan and Lilith were correct.

Alucard steeled himself as he faced the dark creature that his father had fallen back into, the palpable strength, wrath and wicked intent rolling off his form to such a magnitude it was suffocating. If Alucard still breathed he was sure it would have been taken from him in this moment faced with such a horror. It made Alucard want to retreat. He knew he should.

The likelihood of surviving a battle against the full strength of Dracula was minute at best. Lilith may well have been wrong in her assumptions and he hoped desperately that the demon would make good on her word and step in should this battle turn out of his favor. Seeing his father like this only solidified his resolution that he must be stopped. He _must_ be killed. If he wasn't, there would only be more suffering and it truly was best that the world only suffer one great evil instead of two.

As he observed his father Alucard wriggled his right wrist, finding some comfort from the lightly clinking rosary that was wrapped around it beneath his cloak sleeve. He randomly wondered if his mother's "fools protection", as his father had put it ages before, would offer him any in this moment… The vampire shook his dismal thoughts aside and instead flicked Dark Pain harshly at his side, the chain whip looping up before slamming into the floor to shatter it as he glared at his father.

He would not bother to reason with him. The time of words was over and it was time to finish this as he tried to do eons ago. It was time Alucard redeem himself… He would challenge this man, this monster, just as he did as 'Trevor Belmont' but hopefully this time his fate would differ from that of his mortal counterpart. Hopefully it would be Dracula who was run through with his weapon and not the other way around.

For a moment father and son stared each other down, neither moving nor speaking, as they gauged one another from their positions across the room from one another. Finally, unable to take the tense silence, Alucard lunged forward with a snarl as he threw the barbed chain at his father, the other barely ducking to the side to miss it. Not giving Dracula a chance to retaliate he tore his wrist back to send the dark chain flying into the man's body, the whip's barbs digging deeply into his chest before Alucard wrenched his hand back to drag chunks of bloody flesh with it and a pained cry from Dracula as well. He started to land another attack but Dracula rushed at him with a snarl, jamming his knee harshly into Alucard's stomach so that he doubled over with a hiss and then grabbed his hair to wrench his head back up.

Alucard screamed angrily at the sneering Dracula and grabbed the man's face to dig his taloned fingers deep into the skin there as his father continued to wrench his head back, the Void Sword flaring to life in his hand. The young man twisted his nails deeper into Dracula's face and lashed out with the sharp adornments that his chain whip was seated in just as his father was about to run him through with the weapon. Digging the jagged points deep into Dracula's side he twisted and yanked the weapon to tear a large blood gushing gash, earning himself the corporeal sword to melt away as his father's anger and pain laced scream bounced off the towers walls.

Shoving harshly at his father to break their contact Alucard dashed backwards, wincing lightly as his lame leg tried to give on him but he regained his balance and slashed mercilessly at his father with the chain whip. His father ducked and dodged away from the quickly coming assault and dashed to the side as he returned the young man's onslaught by way of wave after wave of flames that forced Alucard to give up on his offensive skill and concentrate on trying to avoid the persisting heat that sought out his body. The young man hissed as his gimp leg buckled again as he was in the midst of dashing aside to avoid another set of flames. He cursed the unfortunate timing of his age old wound and tried to recover but was not quick enough to avoid the hit, crying and stumbling back as his exposed flesh was burned, giving Dracula the opening he wanted.

Kicking to the side to put distance between them, Dracula summoned his shadow whip and began to beat the blood born whip just as mercilessly against the staggering Alucard as the young man had beat his own whip against him previously. The elder vampire smirked as Alucard cried and growled in pain as the blood whip tore into his flesh just as cruelly as Dark Pain's barbs had tore into Dracula's. When Alucard was forced back several steps Dracula changed tactics and started to pelt him with a mix of flaming and icy projectiles, the fire and ice searing and singing Alucard's flesh from the hits that landed and eliciting further pained hisses from the young man.

Biting back another pained sound Alucard twisted out of the way of another frosty shard and threw himself forward to roll out of the way of the others that followed, flipping up and ripping his whip at Dracula anew. When the whip wrapped fully around Dracula's wrist Alucard immediately yanked with all his strength to throw the surprised man forward and dashed at him to punch the man square across the face, the forceful strike knocking Dracula back several steps.

Avoiding a retaliation of flames that flew from his father's hands, Alucard kicked forward and dug his claws deep into the man's chest and ripped them down to tear the skin painfully apart before elbowing Dracula harshly in the side. Avoiding the growling Dracula's hands, Alucard ducked and wriggled from the grasping claws as he dove up and caught his father's neck, tearing his claws deep into the skin and the veins there to cause more damage.

Alucard hissed as Dracula's hand found his throat and seized it in a harsh grasp which he struggled and tore vainly at before the man hurled him across the room with a growl. The young man gave a breathy cry as he hit a wall, the force of Dracula's throw and his body weight causing the structure to cave completely beneath it. Recovering best he could, Alucard drug himself slowly from the shattered wall and large shards of crystal that had fall on him and struggled to his feet, ignoring the way his lame leg was twitching horribly from the horrific assault he was being forced through. At the sound of Dracula's dark laughter Alucard glared through his battle tangled hair as his lips twitched into a snarl at the taunting sound.

"You are _not_ my son."

Alucard flinched horribly at the cruel statement, the pangs of regret and sorrow from the damning words stabbing his heart far deeply than the combat cross that had killed him ever did. Screaming angrily at Dracula, Alucard rushed forward as he whipped madly at the other, his anger rising with each taunting laugh or chuckle the man made as he dodged his attacks. He started to bring the chain whip back for another hit but he gasped as the harbinger of one of Dracula's most devastating attacks began, evident by the twisting blood that pulled from his skin to arch upwards. Pulling backwards he tried to dash away to avoid the attack but it was too late.

Alucard gave a pained howl as the torrential shockwave of blood tinged shadow exploded out from his father's body, catching him completely in its destructive path to scald him thoroughly and knock him back and off his feet. Hitting the ground heavily enough it knocked his weapon from his hand to slide across the blackened crystal floor, Alucard immediately tried to shove himself to his feet but gave a sound of shocked startlement as Dracula's looming form appeared over him and hoisted him up by his neck.  The young man tore ruthlessly at his father's squeezing hand, kicking and squirming wildly to try and escape the brutal grip as he glared into Dracula's terrible crimson eyes that were fogged with his darkness and pleasure of getting the upper hand. "B-Bastard!" Alucard hissed, kicking desperately at Dracula's legs to try and knock him off balance. The only thing he earned himself was a wicked laugh and his father to bare his fangs fully to him.

"You are pathetic, creature." Dracula sneered at Alucard, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he summoned his Void Sword and shoved the weapon through the wailing younger vampire's stomach to the hilt. Alucard screeched and cried horribly as Dracula, slowly and painfully, twisted the weapon inside his body to rip the muscle apart in ghastly fashion. The younger vampire panted in agony of the secondary pain, feeling his necessary vitality pulled from his body to feed into the cursed blade to heal any and all of its master's wounds he'd sustained thus far. When his vision began to dim and his hearing dulled from the soul sucking effect Alucard began to think his end was nigh but before he succumbed completely Dracula yanked the icy blade out, temporarily saving him the cruel death.

Alucard growled at Dracula as the man pulled the blade back with the intent of repeating his actions but he found some of his scattered wits and shed his solid form to spirit himself around his growling father in a flurry of mist and bats to escape the intended attack that may well have ended him then and there.  He weaved his form erratically around the room before he found his fallen chain whip and dove down to reclaim the flesh and his weapon. Grasping the obsidian whip by the red leather weave that covered its hilt, Alucard twisted on his heel to face Dracula but found the man was already behind him and grabbing for him with his crimson eyes all of burning with his wrath.

Not backing down Alucard dove at the man, knocking his palm into the man's chin to knock his head back before throwing his full weight against the man to knock them both to the ground. Twisting one claw into Dracula's red cloak as he tightened his legs around the man's body to try and hold the savagely bucking creature, Alucard snarled viciously down at his father as the man snarled just as viciously back. Ignoring the man's claws digging painfully into his chest Alucard squeezed his weapon tightly, lifting it up as he bared his saliva coated fangs completely at Dracula's strained heaving face.

"You _must_ die!"

Before Dracula could buck him off or shove him away, Alucard brought the stake end of his weapon down and forcefully penetrating his father's chest, earning him a deep guttural howl that dipped deeper the further he pushed it in.  The pained sounds were accompanied by the man's nails tearing anywhere they could gain purchase on Alucard's body as the young man strained and grunted with his attempts to force the stake down through his father's thickly muscled chest to impale his heart and end their bloody battle, giving Lilith what she had asked of him.  Despite the horrible creature his father had clearly become again Alucard found himself overtaken with overwhelming regret for his actions against his flesh and blood father, the emotion impaling his heart just as deeply as he was his father's in that moment. Wrenching Dracula up by his cloak the young man gravelly screamed his remorse in the man's pain wrinkled face. "I am sorry but you must die, father!"

Alucard tried to shove his weapon the last few inches to reach its intended target but he startled severely when Dracula's hand seized his forearm in a tight grasp, the man's nails embedding deep into his cloak and further into his skin. The young man blanched obviously as Dracula's dark laughter all of filled the room while the man glared at him with eyes that were darkening ominously. He tried to shove the stake down but Dracula's hand halted the progress and instead forced the weapon slowly out of his chest. "No…" Dracula hissed back at Alucard as he reached up and grabbed a fistful of the young man's hair, twisting his fingers painfully into the pale strands.

Alucard struggled as he tried to resist Dracula's steady grip that was reversing the weapon's one time forward momentum but found he could not stop it. As he stared at his father, the chain whip slowly pulling free from the man's chest that he could not stop any longer, a creeping fear began to turn his blood cold, the horrible chill scattering any of his sadness tinged anger he had held before. Alucard's golden irises shrank against the dark of his eyes as his father yanked him down by his hair so that their faces were only mere inches apart, forcing him to bear witness to Dracula's wrathful eyes up close.  He had seen the anger coming from his father their entire battle… but not this intimately. To have it thrown in his face in such a way he could see nothing but pure hate swirling in Dracula's blood like eyes and he found the greatest of terror in seeing it. This hate was bared to him and _for_ him. This was the exact same hate he'd had directed at him when he'd foolish gone and challenged Dracula as a mortal man and apparently he had foolishly done so again.

" _You_ …" Dracula started in a deadly whisper without breaking eye contact, grunting as he pulled Dark Pain completely free of his chest to twist around and press into Alucard's chest above the arrested scar there. "…will die!"  Alucard gave a startled cry as he tried to move away from Dracula and his threat but his father shoved up and against him, Dark Pain's stake sliding cleanly into his chest to just narrowly miss impaling his heart. Giving a breathy pained scream at the ghastly sensation, Alucard's hands flew to his father's hand that held Dark Pain and attempted to pull it back out.  Dracula chuckled at his feeble attempts to remove the weapon and twisted it cruelly before he shoved him back and to the floor to reverse their positions. As he held the writhing and panicked young man down he bared his fangs at him, thick strands of saliva dripping from them as his eyes widened in his delight of causing Alucard his pain. "Pathetic creature! You thought wearing my son's skin was going to save you?!"

Through the pain Alucard was able to just barely catch his father's words. Wear his son's skin? What sort of madness was his father falling into now? How far had he fallen into his darkness? And where was Lilith!? She said she would come if he needed her aid. Alucard wailed and tried desperately to buck his father's heavy body away as he continued to rip uselessly at the obsidian whip that was being twisted and forced, beyond even the stake attachment, deep into his chest to crush his ribs and rip through organs and muscle in painful fashion. "I am you son!" Alucard tried to scream at the heaving Dracula but his voice was little over a wheeze from being ran through so thoroughly.  He gasped and choked on his own blood that was beginning to fill his throat as he winced up through his pained bloody tears that were stinging his eyes at the unforgiving man that was killing him. _Again_.

The young man thrashed and kicked as his eyes darted wildly around the tower for any inkling that Lilith was coming but he arched and cried out when Dracula yanked Dark Pain from his body. Panting harshly at the pain Alucard fearfully watched his father lightly toss the weapon up before catching it, his horrible fang filled sneer having not yet left his face. "It is time I rip that black heart from your chest, creature. You will need it no longer."

Alucard's eyes widened at the promise, shaking his head vigorously at his father as the man lifted the dark whip above his head. "Fath-" The young man cut off into a piercing scream as Dracula brought the stake end down again into his chest and immediately started to drag the razor sharp point down it to tear the already bloodied skin and muscle apart, releasing a large flood of blood from the wide gash. Alucard's body seized and he arched with a gravelly gasp when his father yanked the whip out and forced his hand inside the wound. He tried to scream but his pain laced words were choked back by his blood as Dracula shoved his clawed fingers through his muscle and shattered ribs to grasp his lightly beating heart.

As soon as Dracula started to squeeze the organ Alucard's body spasmed violently and his fighting stopped altogether at the horrific pain that came with it. He was only able to stare up at his father through blood tinged vision that was dimming as the man leered wickedly back at him, his intent to literally rip his heart out clear as the crystal that comprised this very tower. Alucard's bloody lips trembled as the realization that his father was truly going to kill him embraced him fully. His father was going to kill him all over again but in a far more cruel way than he'd ever imagined he would suffer at his hand…

Alucard's eyes trailed away from the frightful sight of his heaving father, landing on Lilith's oculus to reveal the demon woman herself glaring and smiling widely at him from behind the glass, tucked safely in the bowels of Hell somewhere. She had apparently decided to forgo her false humanity to reveal the serpent of a woman she truly was, her body lounging against the winding serpent body that stretched from her hips to coil around her form. What an appropriate form… It seemed Lilith had wished to gift him with the sight in his final moments to taunt him and prove that she had only ever intended for him to be killed by his father and not the other way around. A laughably cruel twist of fate for father and son.

Alucard breathily gasped as Dracula's claws dug into his heart and he slowly and agonizingly started to rip his heart free of what connected it to his insides. His eyes fluttered and his vision dimmed to near nothing as he felt something tear partially inside him and he let his dulling eyes drift away from the cruel faced Lilith to look at something else…

Alucard's brow furrowed at the glowing specter of a dark haired woman standing behind his father, the lovely woman's blue eyes shimmering with sadness and tears at seeing the cruel scene that was being played out. The young man stared at the silent wraith in rapt interest despite the pain of his soon to be death, hazy visions of this same woman fluttering behind his eyes that caused him to feel as if he knew her… as if he remembered seeing her – hugging her – during the eternal night of ages past. Where had he seen her? Why couldn't he remember…

Who was this woman that had lovely blue eyes that looked so similar to the ones he used to possess before they'd darkened and changed into what they were now? Was she… was this _her_? Was this… his mother? He'd never seen her… never had the chance to see her. This was so curious… Was he hallucinating because of the stress of death? Perhaps his mind was concocting this vision of his mother for him from the many faces of kindly and maternal women he'd witnessed through the ages. Who wouldn't want to see their mother when they were dying so cruelly by their father's hand… Hallucination or not, she was so lovely and she truly made him feel at such peace to see her…

Despite the lack of energy that was caused by his creeping death, Alucard lifted his right hand toward the solemn specter, his cloak sleeve pulling back to reveal the dangling rosary that had at one point been Marie's. "M-Mother?" The young man rasped at the woman, her face screwing up into great sorrow as she reached a hand toward him as well to lightly shift her white dress.

At hearing Alucard's weak voice say 'mother' Dracula's hand stilled inside the young man's chest, the man's once wrathful face falling into one of confusion at hearing such an odd phrase to be uttered. Looking over to the shivering hand that was already beginning to fall back the elder vampire immediately gasped at the sight of Marie's trinket wrapped around it. Reaching over he rubbed it between his fingers, feeling the familiar beads and crucifix that he knew was no mere illusion but the true thing.

' _Gabriel…'_

Dracula startled at Marie's voice that was little over a whisper and looked to the side just in time to see his lovely former wife looking morosely at him with phantom tears in her eyes, her spirit already waning into nothing to signal her brief moment on earth was over. Before she disappeared completely the vampire felt something shatter, some sort of wicked enchantment, followed by the reemergence of his blood bond with his son that had formerly been blocked from him. Without it in place Dracula could now _feel_ his child's blood… the blood he was currently drenched in.

The sound of Alucard choking on his own blood in the throes of imminent death drew the vampire lord's attention back to the young man's bloodied and dying form, the slit golden eyes dimming just as they had eons ago when they'd been the same blue as his mothers. Dracula's eyes widened as he realized, little too late, that this was not the cruel creature that had used Alucard's face to bait him and enrage him through the castle but… Oh God, this was his son!

Wrenching his hand free from Alucard's chest with a despairing cry, Dracula pulled the listless boy up into his lap as he gently shook him. "Trevor!? Answer me! Oh God, Trevor!?" Dracula screamed, his blood turning ice cold as his son's horribly dull eyes fluttered shut and his body went utterly limp. Snarling the vampire ripped his wrist wide open with his teeth and forced Alucard's slack mouth open in hopes that his blood could help reverse the horrific damage. It had to. It had to. Things could not end this way. Not again! Oh God, how? Why? WHY?!

Dracula cried streams of bloody tears as he cradled his too still child, switching up wrists when the blood stopped flowing from the other. He was desperate to get a sign from the pitiful creature - something, anything - which would show there was life in him yet but he could feel the boy's life was still trying to dwindle away and pull from his grasp. Letting out a piercing wail Dracula crushed Alucard's body against his, the man's entire body shivering violently at what he had done.

He had searched the world over and delved into fragments of Hell itself to kill those responsible for his abduction but, in the end, his endless wrath and despair, fueled by his unending darkness, had driven him to this horrific outcome. If he hadn't given in so completely to that darkness and his blinding rage he might have been able to see through this cruel rouse for what was, but instead he'd chose his sole desire to destroy everything that got in his way. Including his flesh and blood child.

Dracula was completely ignorant of the world around him as he squeezed Alucard's cold body against his, feeling as if it felt even colder than it should be and finding it terrifying to feel. He started to force the blood from his wrist that was wanting to cease but a female laughing caused him to snap his head up to see a woman – the same serpentine female figure that he'd encountered in sculpted form – leering at him from behind the oculus that was serving as a window to another realm.

"Poor little Dracula…" She cooed as she fluttered her eyes and pushed herself up from her coiled snake tail, "…how does it feel to know you killed your son again?" The demon narrowed her eyes and pressed her body against the glass and writhed pleasurably against it as her eyes widened in absolute bliss and ecstasy at the bloody sight. "How does it feel to know Lilith, of the ring of Dolus, was able to, not only rid this world of that unwanted mongrel who stole my father's love from me, but also tore your heart out in the process? It must hurt…"

Dracula snarled viciously at the woman as he squeezed his son's blood drenched and slack body as close to his as he could but he did not move from where he was in his refusal to leave Alucard alone as his life was dwindling to naught. He couldn't bear to leave him like he was not even to throw himself at the horrid woman's visage to cease her vile words.  His inaction caused the woman to chuckle and push back from the glass she was previously flush against. "It was so easy to use your overwhelming hatred against you. All I had to do was bait you and make sure to weave a spell within this tower so that you could not feel the little mongrel's blood as being your own." Lilith sneered and narrowed her eyes as her doppelganger emerged silently from the tower's exit but the mourning Dracula was completely ignorant of its approach.

"But worry not… you will see your pathetic excuse of a son again." Lilith sweetly hissed as she watched the doppelganger pull the copy of Crissaegrim back with the intent of impaling Dracula. The creature started to run Dracula through but the mute creature seized up as its body was completely engulfed in a burning electrical current that forced it to drop its sword.  Lilith hissed angrily as Alucard's doppelganger twitched and its skin smoked from the relentless attack until a tiny clawed fist erupted from its chest with the creature's pulsing core clutched in it. Lilith glared as the fist pulled back out the other side and her minion fell away to reveal a snarling Laura behind it, the child crushing the corrupt bloody mass of flesh in her hand as the doppelganger's body melted into a faceless pulp of flesh.

"Well… I guess all plans don't go completely smoothly." Lilith sighed as she crossed her arms and smiled widely, "But your death, Dracula, was merely a secondary point to me. All I wanted was that filthy child to die and you have my eternal thanks for doing it for me. Now wallowing in the fact that you were the one that killed him a _second_ time!" The demon woman cackled wildly as she pulled away from the oculus and the mirror at once shifted back into the crimson toned glass to leave her taunting laughter behind.

"Gabriel!" Laura gasped, rushing up to the man and wincing at the sight of the bloodied man cradling his far more bloodied son. "W-What happened?" The child asked as she uncertainly reached forward but was unsurprised when the man jerked away and all of flew to his feet.

Dracula shook his head at Laura and instead focused on Alucard, brushing some of his child's blood stained hair from his face. The boy was barely clinging to life. _Barely_. If he didn't do something the boy would die. He would die again and this time there would be no resurrecting him. He refused to let that happen. He needed to get him out of this abysmal place quickly and to the only sanctuary that he could possibly think of…

Laura started to address Dracula again but gave a startled gasp as the man's body began to dispel into a black as pitch fog, the growing darkness beginning to take on a more massive shape which the tower could not even begin to hold. The child cursed to herself and all of threw herself down the far flung stairwell to escape the destruction that she knew was coming, crying out as the stairs rumbled violently to trip her up and down the stairs a ways. Recovering Laura snapped her head up and watched in absolute awe as she caught sight of only a portion of a black misty wing that was followed by a horrific roar, the sound echoing down the shattering stairway. From above she could hear the upper tower tearing and breaking away as the newly formed Dracula tore through it.

Pushing herself to her feet, Laura carefully hopped back up the splintering and destroyed stairs and back into the empty tower that was nothing more than a chunk of floor with a single wall left intact. Ironic it was the wall that held Lilith's oculus… perhaps it could not be broken away from the room or maybe it had simply escaped Dracula's wrath.

The echoing roar of Dracula's unleashed beast tickled Laura's ears and she turned to look out into the night sky, narrowing her eyes at the mammoth fire and mist pulsing dragon that was already miles away from the crystal wraith castle. She could tell from Dracula's want to unleash his far more powerful beastly half that he desired to move quickly and without interruption. In such a form he would cross hundreds of miles in the blink of an eye. It only solidified his dire purpose to try and save his son.

Walking over to the blood stained obsidian chain whip Laura plucked it up, thinking it wise to do so before abandoning her flesh and reforming herself into the monstrosity that was bore from her own dark blood. Rushing at the broken edge of the tower Laura jumped out into the air and beat her lengthy webbed wings to propel herself after him. If Dracula saw fit to unleash his inner demon then so too would she. Roaring loudly, the child's gargoyalesque form tore through the night sky with unearthly speed as she followed after the waning shadow trail that Dracula's dragon left in its wake.

As she followed after the terrifying screaming dragon Laura considered their ultimate destination. The answer was obvious… Where else would the man wish to go with his son teetering on death's door? He would surely head back to the place where all vampires could find sanctuary and soak up the healing effects of Dracula's blood that had drenched its walls that had become forever soaked in its stone over the eons. It gave the castle life and it gave life in return if the master of it so wished it. It was overly clear to Laura that Dracula was returning to his castle. The Bernhard Castle. Carmilla's one time lair. Or what else was it called… Castlevania wasn't it? Human's and their odd names they were so want to give things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: D: D: D:
> 
> Whyyyyy? Goddamnit. *throws hands up* I'm done. Game over. I hate myself and I need to just stop writing. The feels! The feels! D: It has to get better! It has to! I can't take this damn roller coaster anymore... and I'm writing it!
> 
> Random facts:
> 
> \+ Dark side, as I mentioned before, was the Crystal Castle's boss in CV: Belmont's revenge and you could only kill him in crystal form. When in his sorcerer form he'd shock the hell out of you with a storm.
> 
> \+ Was it Harmony of Despair only when Dracula addressed Alucard with 'Come my son, let us embrace'? Probably was, i don't remember the line from any of the other titles but it has been a while since I've played any. Either way I cackle like the twisted Dracula/Alucard fangirl I am every time I hear it. Clearly my mind is permanently set into far left field. Also I'm certain LoS:2 used a slightly askew version of that same phrase before the Dracula vs Satan battle.
> 
> \+ One of Laura's concept/final illustrations from LoS has her surrounded by moths and I loved the picture so I decided to make her a moth appreciator despite her hate of bugs in general within the fic. :)
> 
> \+ Dracula's reaction to the Doppelganger's gauntlet turning into some fleshy horror was ripped straight out of 'The Thing' though the original phrase was "You have got to be fucking kidding." but I could not imagine Dracula dropping the F-bomb. Seriously one of my favorite black comedy moments from 'The thing' because of how natural of a reaction that would be to seeing a goddamn human head grow eyes and legs and start to walk away. I know I would say that. So I had to pay homage since I'm literally borrowing inspiration from that alien for Legion.


	36. Melancholia of Bliss

Dracula stood motionless in the flickering candlelight, the gentle flame casting a spray of light orange across his body and distorting his shadow that fell across the stone floor and wall. His face was unusually pale and his eyes were distorted with dark circles and remnant residue of bloody tears that had still plagued him even recently. Sighing tiredly he lifted a hand and stroked a finger gently along Alucard's cool cheek, soaking up the bitter sweet moment of being reunited with his son. He finally had him back… but had the price he'd paid to get him been worth it, no matter how much he'd yearned for it? Looking at his son now it hardly did.

The vampire brushed the cluster of blood stained hair from the left side of Alucard's face, morosely observing the sorry state his child was in as he lie dead to the world. It was so disturbing to see the boy like this. He looked so frail - too frail - lying against the sheets of a bed that Dracula had half heartedly called his own but rarely used. Sleep was not something he had often partaken of through his unlife and if he did it had been in his throne where he fell into a temporary reverie which one couldn't truly consider sleep.  More like... rest.  Before recent times he could not remember the last time he'd let his eyes shut fully and be welcomed by sleep. 

In the least most of the his son's flesh wounds had healed but Alucard was still thoroughly battered and stained with his blood that had at one time so completely drenched him. He wanted to wash the awful stains away but was utterly frightened to touch him, fearing if he did the boy might just shatter. He'd done enough damage to his child and he was not sure he could ever forgive himself for it.  Trailing his eyes over Alucard's bare torso, Dracula winced when his eyes fell on the lengthy healing gash that ran down the entirety of his son's chest, a gash he had put there in a horrific fashion. That wound would take a long time to heal completely, in more than one way, and Dracula couldn't help but wonder if it would scar to join the other one he had caused. If it did he wasn't sure he could look his child in the face again after causing him yet another scar to bear. How many was he going to give him? Was he forever damned to maim or attempt to murder this child no matter how much love he felt for him? In the boy's life he'd unwittingly pierced his heart with his own combat cross and in unlife he'd tried to just rip it out completely. How was this remotely fair? Why did _God_ let him suffer such things? Why?

Growling deep in his throat at the misery that plagued him, Dracula jerked his hand away from Alucard as his age old anger for God flared dangerously to darken his already dismal mood. He might have fallen further into his vengeance woven dark thoughts but the sound of the door to the secluded room opening knocked him out of it, though he did not turn to face her. He knew it was Laura. Little Laura his apparent constant companion who was wise beyond her years. Perhaps if the girl had not been separated from him, and he had had the mind to retrieve her, she could have seen through the charade that he had been too blind to because of his just as blinding rage…

"How is he?" The girl whispered as she slid up next to Dracula, the child turning her head lightly as she stared down at the still Alucard with curious blood dotted eyes. The vampire lord found that the child's tone was not the flippant and uncaring one she could be privy to using, much like himself. There was true curiosity in her voice.

"He is weak but lives…" Dracula whispered back, his voice gruff and cracking with disuse, "…if I had not gotten him back here when I did he surely would have…" The vampire trailed off with a shudder at the grisly thought of what could have been and the almost horror of living in this God forsaken world without his child with him. If such a thing had come to fruition he would have immediately tracked down the shattered Vampire Killer and thrown himself on his infernal combat cross. What would have been the use in living eternally without his son and only the burden of his death on his hands? Once had been bad enough but to have done it a second time…

Noticing the way Dracula's dark thoughts were twisting at his heart, Laura gingerly grasped the man's arm in what was meant to be a reassuring way. "He lives, Gabriel. He lives and you have him back. That's the important thing and should be what you are focused on." She consoled, lightly patting Dracula's arm as she looked up at the man. Dracula snorted at Laura's words, lightly shaking his head at them. "No thanks to me, Laura. I was the one that did this to him. I was the one that almost killed him just like I did to Mar-"

"He _lives_ , Belmont." Laura lightly chided to cut Dracula's self hating remark off, the tell tale signs of her childish quick temper reemerging. "Stop wasting time on your perpetually gloomy thoughts and enjoy having Trevor back." The child pointed out before she approached a table set against a wall and retrieved two weapons that hung from her hip, setting them both down on the aged wooden piece of furniture. Turning from them Laura looked to Dracula's back and flicked one of her dainty hands at the sword and obsidian whip despite the man being unable to see the gesture, "I thought perhaps you might like to have these two weapons back."

Dracula turned and looked at the table and had to fight the desire to flinch at seeing Dark Pain and the Alucard Sword, two weapons he had, in some way, hurt his son with. He disliked being faced with either of them but, still, he found some twisted form of comfort from seeing his child's weapons. He hoped the boy would be able to wield them soon.

"Gabriel…" Laura addressed him, walking back up to the man to serve as the voice of caution and undeterred resolve. "Lucifer and his Keepers still remain beyond the walls of this castle. Do not forget that in your misery over Trevor's fate. I have been keeping an eye on them since we have returned and thus far there has been no retaliation from any of them in light of your retrieval of your son." Laura flicked her shadow filled eyes over to Alucard's motionless form and frowned at him. "We are in no immediate danger but we should still proceed with caution. I will remain vigilant of their actions and seek you out should anything pressing arise, which I imagine will happen at some point."

Dracula snorted at Laura's wise advice. Forget the damned angel or his vile children? Never. He could never forget them nor would he forgive any of them. Especially the one that had used him as the unwitting pawn to kill his own son. No, she would suffer for her plot. She would die and it would be beyond painful and he could not wait to have her screaming and begging for her life beneath his hands.

The vampire lord's eyes darkened as his darkness sang to him of its dark desires but he immediately banished the horrid voices that were just as responsible for his son's state as the vile Keeper of Dolus. He would not give into that again. After bearing witness to the horribly familiar sight of his bloodied and dying son in his arms he had dispelled every bit of wrath and wicked intent that was bore of his inner darkness. He could still feel it just beneath the surface but he refused to give in so totally again… He couldn't. It had cost him just as dearly this time as it had when he'd murdered his son as a mortal.

"After what happened I will not rush you from your son to return to seeking out Lucifer and his spawn. I have taken precautions and have Cullen's spies watching the remaining wraith castles for us..." The child's voice trailed off, her eyes momentarily swirling at the memory of her own loss but she quickly shook it away. She refused to think of it right now when at least one of them needed a level head. "I will be leaving for a short while to attend to these matters but I will return." Laura turned and walked back toward the door, turning back just before she could leave. "I will handle everything for the time. I implore you take all the time you need to be with your son."

Dracula stared after the child, watching as she slipped back into the shadows of the castle to leave him to heal alone as she knew he would prefer. He felt genuine appreciation for the girl's rare show of patience and mercy which seemed something she spared for him alone. Perhaps it was because of their eternal link as sire and fledgling. Despite her nature she was fully capable of such things. He'd witnessed it within this very castle millennia ago as a man whose quest was to slay her mother. Such a curious girl who held the nature of a true monster beneath her false mask of childlike innocence... Dracula was beyond pleased that Laura had not died when he'd tried to do what she'd asked of him. She was wise and a valuable asset to have and further yet… it was nice to have someone to consider an old friend even if he had yet to call her such a thing verbally. Perhaps he never would and let it simply be his little secret.

Left alone with the deeply slumbering Alucard again, Dracula took to keeping his vigil over the boy as he had for what he could only assume had been days or even weeks. It was impossible to tell with the moon hanging eternally in the sky and he did not care enough to try and figure it out. Time was relative anyways and what did it truly matter to him? Time no longer touched him as it did the mortal man and it never would again.

Dracula startled when Alucard began to twitch lightly on the bed, his muscles seizing beneath the pale cracked flesh as a string of breathy incoherent words fell from his dark lips. The vampire lord sighed as the young man's movements became more pronounced and he at once sat down on the downy surface and began to lightly stroke his son's face and hair to try and soothe him from the fit. This was not the first time the child had done this and Dracula doubted it would be the last.

It might have been part of the healing process or maybe it was something else, either way he hated it when these convulsions came on. It was awful to witness the boy suffering through them and being unable to do anything for him. It reminded him horribly of the time when Alucard had been wasting away beneath Satan's subtle influence, a time when he had been just as powerless as he was now to truly help his son and it hurt to go through again.

Unable to simply watch Alucard's body twitch and spasm any longer Dracula lay down in the bed and gently brought his son's body against his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he eased Alucard's face against his neck. He kept his hold soft but firm in an attempt to keep his child from thrashing around and possibly hurting himself. Truthfully Dracula's nature was not one to soothe another but for his son he would always try by using his wonderful former wife as his inspiration. Her ability to calm him during his darkest days had left a lasting impression on him and he wished to pass it along as best he could. He felt he was nothing more than a mere shadow compared to his lovely Marie but he could at least try to give Alucard some sort of glimpse of what the mother he had never known had been like. It was the least he could do.

Dracula gently stroked his son's hair as he suffered through the spasms with him in a sense, whispering soothing words of Latin into the boy's ear in hopes it would ease him somehow. He remembered how Marie had been fond of whisperings of Latin perhaps his son would be too. After several tense moments Dracula was relieved when the fit began to wane into nothing, far sooner than the previous ones he'd had to witness. Perhaps his dark blood that had bore the boy into what he now was or even his presence being so close to him somehow helped his child despite being the one to cause his condition in the first place.

Sighing tiredly to himself, Dracula buried his face into Alucard's hair and took the moment to inhale the scent and take solace in it. He'd never done so before and now he could not fathom why. The boy's essence was peculiar… like the air of the mountains that he - or rather 'Gabriel' - had grown up in the shadow of and loved so dearly. It was very likely where the boy himself had grown up. However the mountainous aroma his child possessed was diluted and musty but not unpleasantly so. Considering they were nothing less than living corpses it was only expected that their individual scents be plagued by such a stale trait, but it did not affect him and he absolutely delighted in his son's scent, filling his dead lungs with it as he nuzzled further into Alucard's slipshod hair.

When Alucard's twitching body finally stilled completely and eased against his, Dracula pulled the boy closer and settled him more comfortably in his arms to cradle him protectively in his embrace. He had no intentions of releasing his child, fearful if he did then he might up and disappear again. Dracula could not allow that to happen. Ever again. He finally had Alucard back and he would fight viciously to keep him. Satan would not take him again…

Dracula's eye's narrowed at the thought of the infernal angel that had ultimately led to everything and his lips twitched into a snarl as a low growl reverberated from deep inside his chest. He might have continued his show of quiet anger but Alucard began to shy from him, apparently sensing his ire despite being deep within his healing sleep, causing him to banished the thought of Satan and started to soothe his child again. Dracula would not think of that man nor of his Keepers now. He did not want to and would not for a long period of time until Alucard was completely healed, inside and out. For all he cared the world could crumble around his castle and he would not be affected. He had only one desire to concern himself with and it was currently in his arms where it belonged.

The vampire lord pressed a gentle kiss to the shell of Alucard's ear before he resettled his son in his hold and draped himself along the boy in an effort to encase him completely within his body. Content in the moment Dracula let his eyes slip shut, finding he was understandably weary from all the recent events. He could allow himself to sleep for a short while now… the worst was over. Alucard was no longer a breath away from true death and was slowly healing by way of the blood he'd forced down his throat and his castle's singular ability to help amplify those effects. There was no need to watch him so closely out of fear he would suddenly slip from his fingers forever with no way to get him back. He could simply sleep and finally enjoy having his son in his arms…

Drifting quickly into sleep to join his son Dracula fell through the darkness of slumber only to awake in the same room he'd fallen asleep in but from the haze that surrounded him and the intermingled voices that called to him he knew he was back in the sanctum of his mind. The vampire was slightly startled to find he still had the slumbering Alucard in his arms but the child was no longer humanistic but instead the white wolf that had played a large part in aiding him in finding his humanity in days long past. It seemed this specter of Alucard's wolf was allowed entrance into the otherwise intangible world of his mind, but who brought whom to this place? Did he accidently pull his son into this domain or was it the reverse? He could not be sure.

Dracula gently stroked the alabaster fur of the curled form of the wolf that was so bright compared to the dark room around, finding the smooth and silky fur felt wonderful along his finger tips. He continued to comb his fingers and nails through the fur for several moments, finding himself completely enrapt in his son's wolf side but the sound of a faint far off hissing laughter caused his hand to still.

" _I can't see you, but I know you are here…"_

Turning from the unaware Alucard at his own voice echoing throughout the castle, Dracula narrowed his blazing eyes at the room's door as it squeaked open slowly in invitation of a game. The vampire's lips pulled into a deep frown as he looked back to Alucard's utterly defenseless form, finding he was beyond unnerved at the thought of leaving his son in such a state with his corrupt darkness lurking about. He was not sure it could truly harm Alucard or, worse yet, _corrupt_ him as it had with his servants. The thought of the corrupt blood finding his child and twisting him into something that was _not_ his son caused Dracula's skin to crawl. He could not live with himself anymore with that than he could with killing his son.

His inner darkness's twisted laughter seemed to draw ever closer as Dracula considered what he should do. He did not want to leave Alucard but it might be just as dangerous to try and escape with him into this pocket world of his castle. Surely the corrupt blood was lurking about and he might end up giving the blood the chance to get to the boy. Maybe his son was safe and had escaped detection by his inner sanctums inhabitants' altogether and it was only aware of its master's return.

" _I can feel your son… our son. I think I'd like to embrace our child…"_

Dracula's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach when his inner darkness revealed it was all too aware of Alucard's presence. He could not leave his son now. The monstrosity would be looking for Alucard, likely already _was_ looking for him just so it could take him away as well. He could not allow his son to be taken by his darkness just as his humanity before him had been… Dracula winced at the memory of the specter that bore his child's visage looking absolutely terrified as it was engulfed in the monsters body. No. He could not allow this dark monstrosity to do the same to his flesh and blood son. He _refused_ to. He would have to hide his son away somewhere until this nightmare ended.

" _Here little wolf, little wolf, little wolf…"_

Dracula clenched his teeth at the voice sounding much closer than before and quickly slid out of the bed. Carefully he hoisted his son's wolf form into his arms and over his shoulder before dashing out into the darkness of the castle, ignoring the closing in hissing laughter that echoed after him. Dracula moved silently through the shadows and fog of the quiet castle as he bore his son away from the corrupt part of him that was seeking them out. He did not know where he could seek sanctuary here but he was determined to find it for the sake of his child.

" _I can smell your fear… You cannot save him from your blood…"_

Picking up his pace at the taunt, Dracula came to a spiraling stairwell and rushed up with his charge, turning into a corridor that was lined with massive elaborate stain glass windows that showered the room in twinkling moonlight. Moving deftly through the reflected light of the windows the vampire came to a broken section of the walkway. Grasping Alucard tighter he ran and jumped across the large gap in the broken masonry, landing as softly as he could so as not to jostle his sleeping child. It was unlikely Alucard could be awoken from his healing sleep so he need not fear that but he still did not wish to handle him roughly.

" _Where are you? I know you are close…"_

Dracula inwardly cursed at the too close voice and continued running along the walkway, jumping the areas that were broken away until he could reach another stairway that led to the base level which he quickly descended. He started to head toward the exit of the space but gasped when a large puddle of corrupt blood splashed to life at his feet, a flurry of blood born hands and tentacles reaching for Alucard in an effort to tear him from his grasp. Growing at the blood as one of the hands managed to grasp Alucard and yank him nearly out of his hands, Dracula ripped away from it. Freeing a hand, he hurled a ball of flames at the blood as he ducked past the screeching puddle and it's seeking bloody appendages to escape back into the endless castle.

" _Almost had him…"_

The vampire weaved in and out of differing fog filled areas of his castle, escaping more of the insistent puddles of blood that tried to ensnare Alucard as a hissing laughter emanated from their depths. His infernal dark side was teasing him ruthlessly and it was both frightening and maddening to him. As Dracula came upon another area he carefully thought over which sections of his castle he was venturing through, though he was positive he had just entered into the old Bernhard Wing. The overly ornate decorations and the familiar masonry attested to that.

Slowing his pace as he entered into a space with a high up caved ceiling that revealed the moon and towering carved columns, Dracula paused to strain his ears to listen for his pursuer. He found he could not hear anything and took some solace in that though he would be a fool to think it meant he and Alucard were safe. The vampire let one of his hands stroke his son's fur as he approached a broken away staircase that led to a high above doorway, eyeing the area to try and gauge how to approach it before he finally found several areas he could manage to ascend to reach the doorway.

Dracula eased Alucard into one arm and started to jump up to the wooden platform to start his progress up but cried out in surprise when a blood formed hand grabbed his son and yanked him away. The vampire turned, his crimson irises shrinking in horror as he watched Alucard's limp body be pulled toward a large blood puddle that was quivering and splashing wildly almost in some twisted form of delight.

" _Got him!"_

"No!" Dracula cried as he rushing forward to try and grab his son's body before it was too late. He jumped and slid along the ground to grab hold of the upper half of his son's body as he pulled on Alucard to try and free the hand that was around one of his child's lower haunches. "You cannot have him!" Dracula all of roared at the laughing blood puddle, wrenching Alucard backward until the hand lost purchase and retreated with an annoyed gurgling hiss.

Scrambling backwards with Alucard, Dracula threw fist fulls of ice at the corrupt blood until it became coagulated slush and then froze up entirely but the surface was already splintering hinting it was only temporary. The vampire threw himself to his feet and rushed toward the way he had come to escape the blood but gave a horrified shout when the corrupt blood's icy bonds shattered before he could pass and a monstrous pulpy fist erupted from it to ram into Dracula, the force knowing him back and Alucard from the safety of his hands. Hitting the ground several paces away from his oblivious son, Dracula shoved himself toward his child but cried out angrily as his dark half's fist ensnared him before he could and yanked him toward the already shrinking puddle.

" _He's mine now!"_

"Damn you!" Dracula roared, grabbing desperately for his son as the fist slid back into the blood puddle with Alucard. He dove at the blood in an attempt to follow the foul creature but the blood ebbed away into nothing just as he hit the stone where the corrupt blood had formerly been. Screaming out his rage over the turn of events he slammed his fists against the stone, shattering it as the disembodied voice of his inner darkness chuckled at him. Not again… not again. How many times must he suffer losing his child to another!?

" _Such a lovely son we have… He should be worshipped in the light of a shrine's candles."_

Dracula snarled deep in his throat at his corrupt darkness, gleaming a subtle hint from the creature's taunt on where it may have taken him. Shoving himself to his feet, the vampire all of flew through the castle as he headed toward the area he knew the monster must have taken him. He met no resistance of the blood as he crossed the distance of the Bernhard wing until he came to the familiar broken walkway that led to the old chapel of his castle. Crossing the dilapidated area he shoved through the iron gate and entered into the quaint candle filled room that was meant to be used for the worship of God. He had never bothered to use the area and had no desire to ever use it. God was all of meaningless to him and he would not pray to such a silent deity ever again. Not after what he had allowed him to go through… still allowed him to go through.

Dracula stepped further into the area as he ran his eyes along the walls that were only lit by the flickering light of the candles which literally filled the entirety of the space. Where was the infernal creature and where was his son? The sound of a gate scratching across the stone floor caused Dracula to whirl around toward the back area of the chapel, his eyes widening when he did. He gave a shout of relief at the sight of Alucard – not his wolf form – but the dark child he was most familiar with lying upon the ground at the base of an angel statue whose hands held blue flames. The light from the oddly hued flames cast a gentle blue tint upon his son's form and clothing and if not for the dire situation Dracula might have taken the moment to appreciate the lovely sight of his son bathed in the luminous light.

"Trevor!" Dracula whispered, rushing toward the fenced in area that held the slumbering young man to reclaim him but just as he reached him a torrent of the corrupt blood fell from the air, causing him to dash backwards to avoid it. He glared darkly at the writhing blood as the monstrosity that represented his inner darkness pulled itself from the blood to block him access to his son. "Your dedication to our son is amusing." The creature chuckled, the muscle flaps pulling away so the core that possessed his twisted face could slither out to leer at him.

"He is not _your_ son!" Dracula hissed venomously as his shadow whip erupted around his forearm in a spray of blood, "He is _my_ son and you have no right to take _my_ son!"

The vampire's dark half chuckled darkly at his words, clearly finding great amusement in them. "Yes, that is exactly how you should feel about him. He is your son and no one else's… Remember that!" The creature teased with a pleased sneer, enjoying the dark possessiveness that Dracula could be privy to, "But he is just as much mine as he is yours and you should not covet it for yourself alone. It was my darkness – your darkness - that created him and infected his body to begin with. I have just as much a claim on his birth as you! We're both fathers to this child…"

Dracula jerked at the creature's proclamation of Alucard's revival as a vampire being caused by both their hands. In a sense the thing was right. He had unwittingly killed him and had been the one to turn him but it was the corruption of his blood, bore of this darkness, which had corrupted his son into what he now was… It was by both of them that it had come to pass… but this monstrosity still held no right to claim his child, no matter what part it played in his creation. Alucard was neither its child nor its property. He would not allow it to claim him as such. Ever.

"I'm glad you came, Dracul…" Dracula's dark half purred as it twisted its serpentine neck to look down at the sleeping Alucard, "...I want you to witness this. You need to witness this. Our child does not need to cling to that humanity he has anymore than you do. I will destroy it and turn him into something far more beautiful; an obedient dark creature that delights in the wonders of causing others to suffer..."

The creature's bulk bent over Alucard as the core leaned further over him so that its tentacle hair could turn the sleeping man's face up and gently pull his mouth open. It made an appreciative sound before the core of the dark monstrosity turned to sneer at the trembling and snarling Dracula, its throat beginning to writhe in a tell tale fashion that hinted it was intending to wretch up its tainted blood on Alucard to corrupt him as it was promising. "Once he is made in the image of our darkness I cannot wait to experience our son's body and adorations to his master. It is fitting considering we are _one_ , Dracula!"

Dracula growled loudly at the dark creature's vile intent and threw himself toward it when the monster leaned back over his son and started the process of retching its blood up. Throwing his shadow whip he ensnared the violently heaving neck and wrenched it back to throw the monster off balance and to fall away just as it started to expel its blood on his son's face. Dracula gave a sound of relief in time with the creature's sound of anger as the regurgitated blood hit the floor instead of its intended mark.

The hulking creature snarled angrily at him and shoved itself toward Dracula for intervening, throwing its fist into him to knock him back. The vampire snarled in return as he balanced himself and rushed forward, ripping his blood born whip repeatedly at the grotesque mirror of his soul as the core retreated back inside its body. Dracula continuously assaulted the lumbering monster as he dodged its fists and the dark blood it threw at him until the vulnerable core that bore his face reemerged. Once it was revealed, Dracula shoved himself forward and dodged another attempt by the creature to grab him before he jumped up onto the bulk of the monster as he summoned his Void Sword.

Catching hold of the monster's writhing hair he shoved the sword deep into its neck, taking great satisfaction as the twisted form of his face hissed and snarled in pain. Dracula twisted the sword and yanked it out before he shoved it through the neck again and pulled it to the side to partially sever the serpentine muscle and bone laced neck. He started to lift the sword to try and finish severing the monster's head but snarled as one of the fists circled his body and yanked him away before hurling him into the floor to crush him beneath its bulky excuse of a foot.

"You cannot defeat me!" His dark half screamed at him, its crimson eyes widening in its wrath before it retreated inside the safety of its fleshy barrier again. Dracula grunted and cried out as the monster's foot twisted on top of him, crushing him further into the caving floor as it did. Grabbing the pulsing knotted flesh the vampire shoved the appendage up and rolled out from underneath it and scrambled away from the roaring thing. Jumping to his feet he lashed out with his whip at the encroaching mass of flesh, avoiding its flailing arms as he circled behind the monster and summoned his Chaos Claws. Clenching his flaming hand into a fist he rushed forward and threw it at one of the creature's legs, grunting in satisfaction as the appendage erupted into a gory pulp of blood and bone under the cruel hit.

Avoiding the creature as it staggered on its one good leg, Dracula dashed to its front and threw his fist against its chest to knock it to the ground as it screeched and roared its pain. Not giving it a chance to recover he hurled a tirade of icy projectiles at its arms to freeze them up and to keep them out of his way before he pounced onto its body to force his hands into its muscle flaps, pulling against one of them until finally it pried it up. Digging his claws in deeper Dracula ripped the piece of flesh back until it tore away completely which caused the partially revealed core to hiss and roar at him as he grabbed the other flap and twisted and tore at it. The thick piece of quivering flesh ripped back like the other in a spray of blood and fell limp to the side, making it all of unusable for its intended purpose of protecting the core.

The now exposed core's face screamed angrily at the vampire as it tried to force its frozen arms to move but Dracula seized it by its writhing hair with a deep growl and summoned his Void Sword, tearing through the muscle and bone of the neck with the blade until it severed completely from its bulky mass. Lifting the still hissing face to his own, Dracula bared his fangs completely to the monster that represented everything about him that he did not wish to be any longer.

"I will never give into you again and you cannot and will not touch my son again!" Dracula roared into the twisted replica of his face before he hurled it into the stone floor beside its twitching outer corpse. The vampire took some satisfaction in the sickening sound of skull shattering as the head hit the floor and he stepped off the corpse to approach the writhing face that had started to chuckle darkly at him.

"No matter how many times you defeat me you can never escape me. I am as eternal as you and so long as you carry your cursed blood I will live!" The severed head sneered delightfully up at Dracula as the man flinched from the damning truth of their horrid blood bond. The vampire glared down at the laughing creature and started to crush it beneath his boot but it began to melt and sink back into the floor as it had done millennia before, escaping back into his castle. Escaping into his very veins where it would always be waiting… The creature finally shrank into nothing and left Dracula with a final promise that turned his heart cold to hear.

" _You will fall one day, Dracul, and when you do I will be there to catch you. Once we are united into the cruel monster we were always meant to be I will take our son into our arms and we will remake him in your image … he will be our faithful servant and whore and there will be no love and only the desire to own what is rightfully ours as we delight in inflicting our bottomless rage and despair on this wretched world…"_

Dracula stared at the spot on the floor where his twisted version of a face had once been for a long time, its frightful parting message to him bouncing around in his mind. The very idea of no longer loving his child and only viewing him as an expendable piece of property that would be used and abused without care was… awful. Terrifying. His newest nightmare… He did not ever wish to view his son that way and he did not want Alucard twisted into… him. The boy did not deserve to have his corruption and unending hate passed onto him. So long as Dracula _lived_ he would ensure none of this dark creature's vile desires come to pass. Ever.

The faint sound of movement reached Dracula's ears and scattered his dreadful thoughts. The vampire turned to look at the monstrosity's slowly melting corpse and was startled to see something moving beneath its exposed inner muscles. Remembering his 'humanity', tangible form of love for his son, or whatever it was, the vampire rushed over to the bouncing flesh and quickly tore his claws into it to free what he knew was there. Dracula gave a sound of relief when he caught sight of fingers trying to force themselves through and he ripped the rest of the muscle away to reveal something he wasn't expecting.

"Trevor?" Dracula huffed as his child's younger version pulled out of the bloody mass; the little face smiling widely at him before throwing himself into the man's waiting arms. "Father!" Dracula sighed and hugged his child tight for a moment before stepping away with him from the nearly disintegrated corpse and set him down. The boy beamed up at him causing the vampire to smile at the little boy before reaching forward to ruffle his tussled hair affectionately.

"I knew you would fight it." Trevor sighed happily as he tilted his head up at him. Dracula snorted and started to disagree but stopped when he remembered Alucard. Turning from his son's younger self he looked to the place where Alucard had once been and let out a cry of fright when he no longer saw him there. He started to rush over to the empty space but a little hand catching his crimson cloak stopped him and forced him to look back down at Trevor.

"He's safe. We're safe." Trevor soothed as he tugged on Dracula's cloak to pull him back. "You will find him right where you left him outside of here." The boy reassured Dracula causing the man to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. The nightmare was over. Finally.

Trevor nodded his head and lifted his left hand to point to a wall as he held Dracula's gaze evenly. "You should go back to him now." Dracula frowned at his son's younger self before he looked to where the boy was pointing and found himself mildly surprised to find a gateway similar to the one Alucard's wolf form had led him through during the eternal night when he had first faced off against his corrupt blood and inner darkness.

Dracula looked back to the child who was smiling lop sided at him and he found himself unable to stop himself from grabbing the boy up in his arms to hug him tight again. He could never keep himself from doing this with the child version of his son staring at him, a reminder of all the hugs he had missed out on as he'd been left unaware of having a son. He'd missed the wonderful experience of watching his son grow up…

"Father!" The child laughed as returned the hug as he wriggled in Dracula's grasp, "You act as if you will never see me again." The vampire made an indistinct sound in his throat and pulled away to look at Trevor before he spoke the truth of the matter, "Not like this I won't."

The little boy laughed harder before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his father's cheek. "I will always be here waiting for you just as I am outside of here." He reassured, wriggling his body more in silent show that he wanted down which Dracula finally, but unwillingly did, not wishing to break the contact from his little boy. Once Trevor hit the floor he pointed to the gateway again, clearly wanting Dracula to not waste his time within the confines of his mind. "Now go, the part of me that lies beyond here needs you more than I. I'm safe now."

Dracula smiled kindly at the little boy before he forced himself to turn away and walk toward the dark gateway. He just started to pass through the threshold but the sound of Trevor calling him stopped him and he turned to find the boy behind him. Dracula looked curiously at the boy as he held something out to him, something sparkling in his dark blue eyes. The vampire lifted a hand which the boy promptly took and put the object in before he closed his fingers around it.

"Always remember your family." Trevor whispered to him before he dashed off into the depths of the castle again where he would surely be waiting should Dracula return to his inner sanctum. Dracula stared after the boy a moment before turning away and entering into the dark corridor, walking the shadowy path just as he'd remembered doing long ago and in time he found his eyes felt heavy, too heavy, to keep open any longer. Sighing tiredly he allowed himself to give into the want to let his eyes slip shut but remembered Trevor's gift to him and tried to open his eyes again to see it only to find the desire for rest kept him from doing so.

Dracula simply passed back into the empty void of nothingness which gave way when he cracked his eyes open again to reveal the wall of his chambers back in his castle, proving he was no longer within the inner sanctum of his mind. He started to let his eyes slip shut again but remembered Alucard, his body jerking as he grasped for his son only to find he was still within the safety of his arms. "Thank Go-" The vampire cut off before he let the insulting phrase slip, instead settling for hugging Alucard's slumbering form closer to nuzzle his face into his son's hair in silent show of his appreciation.

Dracula was not sure how many more of these horrifying scenarios that involved losing Alucard in some way he could take. But it was over… the boy was safe and his inner darkness was hurled back to the edges of his being where it deserved to be. He would not be giving into it. He now had far too much riding on guarding what shred of humanity he had reclaimed. Before he only had to worry about losing his son's love but now he had to worry about not only losing his love for his son and simply seeing him as nothing more than a servant but also causing his son to lose himself and become the monster he never wanted to be... Those two horrific scenarios alone gave him complete determination to never let his darkness regain complete control of him ever again.

Shivering at the possibility, Dracula started to comb his hand through Alucard's hair but frowned when he realized he had something in his hand. Pulling the hand up the vampire unfurled his fingers to reveal what it was and laughed lightly at what he saw. "Remember your family…" Dracula mused as he held up the detailed wooden carving of Alucard he had made for Trevor within the confines of his prison of eternal dreams. He had thought it destroyed when Astarte had come to taunt him with Alucard… he knew it had been. How odd… then again was that anymore odd than awaking to find he had brought something from his dreams back to reality?

Carefully Dracula placed the little doll within one of the inner pockets of his cloak, deciding he knew what he wished to do with it. He eased himself back into the bed comfortably as he curled himself along Alucard's body, intending to refrain from sleep. He had no desire to possibly fall back into his inner sanctum and he would prefer he didn't for a long while, whole heartedly welcoming the return of empty darkness that was broken by the occasional dream or even nightmare. At least those were nothing but illusions and had no effect on reality. Either way, for now he would simply stay close to Alucard and enjoy that in lieu of rest, finding it a better alternative by far in his opinion.

Smiling gently at the return thought of finally being able to enjoy his son's presence, Dracula looked down to view his son's peaceful sleeping face but startled mildly when he found two shrunken golden eyes filled with more fear than he ever wished to be there staring up at him. When his son's body began to shiver violently and retreat from his hold Dracula tried desperately to figure out something to say to calm him but found he could only think of one thing to say.

"Trevor…"

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of Dracula saying his name caused Alucard to shrink from his father's arms despite the lack of malice or overwhelming hate he could still vividly remember being directed toward him. The pain he had endured at this man's hand. The way he had ruthlessly attacked him with complete abandonment as he'd said he was _not_ his son. The agony of this man forcing his hand inside his chest so he could painfully rip his heart out...

Alucard made a strangled sound when Dracula tried to pull him close again and shoved himself away from his father's arms, scrambling and all of tripping off the bed to fly against the far wall to stare wide eyed at him. The young man shook his head viciously in some silent form of demanding he stay away despite the overly pained look that crossed his father's face at his fearful reaction.

Alucard didn't know why he wasn't dead. He remembered dying or being in the throes of it. It was… _excruciating._ Unimaginably so. It made his first death absolutely pale in comparison to such agony. Why had the man not killed him? Did he decide to save him from death just so he could end him back at his castle? He recognized the scent and aura of the Bernhard castle that was unlike any other structure he'd ever come across. He was well acquainted with this castle and the very walls that he had traversed in both his lives. That would be appropriate wouldn't it? Some sort of twisted form of poetic justice; kill him in the place where he'd originally killed him and revived him.

When Dracula slid from the bed and started to walk around it Alucard flattened himself against the wall as he threw a hand up to halt the man. "D-Don't! Don't come near me!" The young man's accent cracked horribly from a mix of fear and lack of use, coming out as little more than a breathy whisper but one would have thought it had been screamed by the way Dracula froze at the command. "Y-You… you want only to kill me, Dracul. Stay _away_ from me." Alucard stressed to the man, finding it almost curious the way his father's face strained at hearing him call him by the name of 'Dracul'. It almost looked like a real reaction of despair… but it had to be a trick.

"Trevor… please. Calm down." Dracula whispered slowly to his son, his eyes begging the terrified and near insane young man just as much as his words were. "I am not going to harm you. What happened… that was nothing but another's plot to have me kill you without knowing what I was truly doing. I would never hurt you willingly." When the elder vampire started to approach with his hands held out loosely to the side in some effort of showing he was unarmed Alucard hissed and slid along the wall in an effort to put space between them.

"You lie! I know you despise me; why else would you have fallen back into old ways and abandoned me to my fate at Lucifer's hands?" Alucard retaliated, shaking his head at his utterly hurt father before adding near callously, "I-I was right in giving in to him. Lucifer may have used my body but he was honest about what I was to him. I was always reminded of my place and he did not pretend to love me like you are now!"

"No, Trevor. Satan lied to you!" Dracula's lip tried to twist into a hateful snarl at the thought of Satan _touching_ his son but he refused to let it show knowing it would likely only scare Alucard more if he gave into that show of emotion. "He coaxed you into believing his lies about me abandoning you so he could sway you to his will. You mean too much to me to cast you away like that." Dracula pleaded as he took in the dismaying sight of Alucard showing him so much fear and clearly being instilled with lies by Satan's golden tongue. The vampire eased a little closer to Alucard wanting nothing more than to show him how wrong he was and to just hold him again. "I would and will _never_ abandon you. I care for you too much to do that."

"What loving father tries to rip their child's heart out!?" Alucard all of screamed at his father, his eyes wide with the horror of the recent memory as he inched his way toward the door in want to escape away from the other. Dracula's body jerked horribly at the accusation and he tried to come up with anything he could say to remedy the situation but found his tongue would not work in wake of such a fear filled and ghastly true statement being flung at him. Even if it was only a half truth and he'd never intended to hurt his flesh and blood child it still hurt to hear.

Taking Dracula's silence as his admission, Alucard clumsily rushed at the door to escape the man, not wanting to allow his father the chance to try and finish what he'd started at Lilith's tower. He would have to try and hide himself or even escape back to the safety of Hell and Satan where this wicked _creature_ could not get to him again. It was the only place where he could possibly be safe and he would welcome Satan's twisted affections gladly knowing he would be protected. In the least the fallen angel despised his father enough to do so.

Alucard's sleep numb feet and aching lame leg tripped him up as he ran which nearly caused him to fall but he regained his footing enough to throw himself the last couple feet to the door. He tried to grab the handle with his trembling claws to open it to safety but gave a horrified yelp when he felt himself pulled back from it.

"Trevor!"

"Release me!" Alucard cried as his father twisted him around, slashing at the man to try and deter him and free himself but his strikes were easily knocked away. He scratched at Dracula's face but his wrist was grabbed to impede its attack and his other was just as easily snatched up to completely halt his weak attempts at defending himself. Alucard stared up terrified at his father's dejected face that was twisted completely with the emotion but all he could see was the wrath and darkness that had once been there. Alucard could never forget such a horrific sight. He thought he would never fear death or his father, let alone both being so tightly interwoven with one another, but he decided he had been gravely wrong on both accounts. Death at the cruel hands of Dracula was something to be feared absolute.

Alucard tried to resist Dracula's hold but found himself dizzy from his recent awakening and his strength severely weakened from his still healing body. It horrified him to know he was faced with the wrath of his father yet again in such an enfeebled state. He could not protect himself or hope to attack him in return. He was at the complete mercy of his father and there was nothing he could do to stop his horrible fate…

"Either kill me or release me, father… I-I tire of this game you are playing!" Alucard begged Dracula, halting his fighting that was doing him no good other than tiring his already fatigued and battered body further. He could not escape his father… he would just have to accept his fate to die by him. It seemed it was his sole fate from one life to the next.

"I will do neither, son." Dracula refused in a determined tone, crushing the young man against his chest to knock a breathy cry from Alucard at impact. "I will never let you go." The young man quailed as his father's arms tightened around his body, the action all of keeping him detained in place against the man's strong and unmovable body.

Not understanding why his father was tormenting him with such an untrue sense of security that an embrace was supposed to mean, Alucard pushed half heartedly at him in his desire to not be taunted so cruelly by false love. That was just as bad as knowing his demise was inevitable. But… it felt _right_ to be held by his father again and he wanted so desperately to give into it but it wasn't true… not anymore. Alucard could accept his death but he could not accept this fictitious show of emotion that was tearing at his heart just as harshly as his father's hand had before it.

"You are cruel…" Alucard whispered against his father's chest, the sound muffled by Dracula's skin against his trembling lips, "…you insist upon tormenting me with what I never should have allowed myself to feel for you. I was a fool to give into the want to have a father or the twisted desires for you that this cursed existence gave me." He lamented quietly, his body trembling in his father's just as trembling embrace. Alucard startled when his father hand gently grabbed his chin and forced his head up so he had to look him in the face, the sight of Dracula's tear stained face and eyes swimming with intense sorrow startling him far more. The prior memory of the man's horrific wrath completely scattered in light of seeing such intense pain reflected on his father's face.

"Trevor, I admit I fell too far into my darkness. My weakness to cave to my vengeance allowed me to be fooled into that trap that almost had me kill my own child _again,_ but no matter how far I fall I will never stop caring for you. I can no more stop loving you than I can stop loving your mother. You are all I care about and I will do anything to gain your forgiveness, even if it means I must find my damned combat cross and throw myself on it to gain it."

Alucard's brow furrowed as he stared at his father, his eyes darting across Dracula's eternally youthful appearance that was twisted with deep wrinkles which were bore of genuine sadness and want of forgiveness. He let his eyes settle on Dracula's smoldering crimson eyes and observed the true desire of his words reflected there, their glowing depths completely swirling with his regret and distress and even the age old glint of tenderness that the man had only ever directed at him.

Was his father only trying to fool him…? No… This did not feel like a charade nor look like one. These were the same eyes that his father had after the eternal night of eons past… His father wasn't lying, was he? This was genuine remorse. Dracula had never truly cast him away like he'd been led to believe… Allowing himself to believe what he was finally able to see without the taint of another's false words or his prior overwhelming fear of finding death at his father's hands, a name tumbled from Alucard's lips before he could even begin to stop it knowing how his father hated it. "G-Gabriel?"

Dracula immediately gave a strangled sound of delight and relief as he dug his hands into Alucard's hair and pulled his head against his neck. "If that is what you want to call me, then yes!" The man practically sobbed burrowing his face into Alucard's hair as he enjoyed his son's singular phrase that all of told him he recognized him as his father and not as a monster that wanted to kill him.

Alucard was surprised by the heavy sobs that wracked his father's frame in earnest now, the man's body absolutely quaking with them as he held him close. He had not thought his father capable of such show of emotion… He'd never witnessed his father crying _this_ freely in all the time he'd spent with him and it only made him truly realize that Dracula was not lying or playing him for a fool… The man would never fake tears, let alone breaking down as he was, for anyone. He had not intended to kill him nor had he ever strayed from his love for him…

"Damnit, father…" Alucard sighed brokenly, easing completely into the welcoming feel of his father's hold as he wrapped his arms around the man to return it eagerly. "I-I am… forgive me." He whispered against Dracula's quivering neck, his own voice becoming broken with the start of his own pent up tears. His father shook his head at his words of forgiveness as he pressed a kiss to his temple. "No. I am the one that should be asking you for your forgiveness, son, not the other way around. You have no idea how sorry I am for what happened and how much I hate myself for allowing it..."

"We can both be sorry for the parts we played…" Alucard pointed out quietly, knowing full well they both had some blame in the matter. His father had given into his wrathful tendencies and reacted brashly – an all around Belmont trait – and he himself had allowed himself to not only be swayed by false words but had been fooled into Lilith's obvious trap. Glaringly obvious for that matter. Why had he given into such deceit from someone who was so clearly a snake in the grass? Truly his judgment of character was severely skewed these days… perhaps that was just another flaw of the Belmont blood to trust others too easily. He should have known better but he had been completely blind to the truth of everything. Alucard found himself far and away sorry for it knowing how he'd only managed to hurt his father for it.

Alucard, for once, tried awkwardly to console his father as the man clutched desperately to him through his harsh sobs and continuous pleads for his forgiveness. Alucard winced when Dracula kept repeating the phrase 'Just like Marie…', knowing all too well he was comparing his unwitting attempt on his life to the cruel way he'd been controlled to kill his mother. It was beyond odd but Alucard got over the initial awkwardness and shoved aside his waning strength to attempt to alleviate Dracula's overwhelming hurt and self hate for his part he played in nearly killing him. The young man gently pet his father's dark tussled hair and set himself upon whispering in the man's ear to counter all the things he was saying about himself that were not true. His father might not be the most virtuous of men and would always have a savage and utterly cruel streak in him that would forever have him toeing the line of 'Good and Evil' but he still did not deserve to feel this much self hate. Especially considering it was unwarranted in this scenario.

Despite being the one that had suffered the most physical trauma it was his father that suffered the worst of the two of them. It was horrible to nearly die but to play the unknowing pawn in some others insidious plot for a second time? Indeed, his father suffered far more than he. Alucard could not imagine how it felt to be swayed into not only killing ones wife but also a son, twice as it were. Perhaps Alucard's initial idea that he had been cursed with ill luck had been presumptuous. It was glaringly obvious that his father was the one that held that title and he must have simply inherited it from him. There was honestly no other he could think of that had such bad fortune as Dracula and maybe there never would be. His father – Dracul - was merely the horrific product of merciless bad fortune and ill luck thrown in his face repeatedly; he finally figured that out ages ago. It made Alucard regret having ever hated the man and feel great shame for it.

Alucard soothed and held his father tight through his own sobs of relief and sadness for a long amount of time until Dracula's tears were finally seemingly quenched. Not wanting to stop easing his father's pain he started to resituate himself against the man to continue but his already aching lame leg buckled in conjunction with his still utterly sore body, causing him to fall off kilter with a gasp. Alucard twisted his claws into his father's cloak to try and steady himself but the man saved him the trouble and deftly hoisted him up into his arms to alleviate his stiff and achy muscles.

"You need to rest, boy." Dracula sighed in a tear cracked voice, deciding it would be best to end his momentary pity party, no longer wishing his son to waste his energy on easing him. "We can speak about what happened later, preferably not now. I will recover from my emotional wounds. I have had many years to perfect that." The man assented as he walked Alucard back to the bed and gently laid him back into the plush ornately patterned material. The young man honored his father's wish about not speaking about the painful events that had recently transpired and instead tried to lighten the mood, even if it was only marginal. "So long as you don't decide to burn down a village…" Alucard lifted a grey eyebrow at his father, pleased when the man's tear stained face pulled into a small smile.

"What about the Brotherhood of Light then?" Dracula questioned with a smirk, giving into the jesting match with his son to earn himself the boy's quiet laughter that he wanted to hear moreso than Alucard wanted to hear his. "As much as I'd like to say yes I have to refrain." Alucard let his head fall back on the bump of the pillow beneath the comforter, shaking his head against the material to skew his tangled hair with the action. "If it can be avoided I prefer to avoid bloodshed."

"Clearly you've forgotten who your father is." Dracula snorted in a mix of good humor and seriousness that caused Alucard to sigh. Yes. He could never forget that. Dracula would never shy away from a bloody battle or from the desire to strike fear into the hearts of humanity… so long as the man did not actively go out and seek a war, as he'd proved himself capable of before, then Alucard would accept it and stand by him. His father was not going to change, no matter what little piece of his former self he had regained. The man's tragedies had forever changed him and there was no escaping that fact. He would always be Dracul…

Alucard blinked tiredly at his father when the man turned with the intention of settling himself against the wall, clearly motivated to remain as his silent vigil. He found himself disliking that idea or the distance it would put between them, no matter if it was only several paces away. His father was still hurting… he himself was still hurting. Alucard's instincts alone demanded he remain close to the one that had sired him while some other far more chaste part of him simply wanted to be close to his father. What a silly and childish desire.

His father had just stepped to a point of being out of reach when Alucard caught his father's cloak tail and lightly tugged on it to get the man's attention. Dracula turned and lifted a single dark eyebrow at him and his eyes reflected his curiosity of wanting to know why he'd stopped him. Alucard opened his mouth but found he didn't know quite how to phrase his want without sounding like a complete fool or child. He considered his words as his father continued to stare, clearly waiting for him to speak. Sighing at his apparent lack of speech, Alucard pushed himself up in the bed and held his arms out to the side as he motioned with his slender claws for his father to join him. "Come here, Gabriel." He whispered, intentionally calling his father by name in some effort to get his point across he was not done consoling him.

Dracula's brow furrowed momentarily and his eyes took on a far away look as if he were drawn back to a past memory of being beckoned by his onetime wife in a similar circumstance when she'd wanted to calm him out of his dark moods as only she could at that time. The memory was fleeting though and the man slowly approached the bed and started to join Alucard, shrugging his cloak off to throw to the end of the bed and unlatching his belt to join it.

Alucard sighed and wrapped his arms around his father as the man settled himself on top of his body with his head laid against his chest and ear pressed against his scarred heart. The young man fought not to twitch away from his father's weight on the painful area of his chest but he suffered through it. He had no intention of asking his father to move when it felt right to begin with. Getting somewhat used to the stabbing sensation, Alucard tasked himself with combing his claws through Dracula's overly tangled hair to try and separate the strands as best he could, finding the simple act helped distract from his tender chest. After a short while of lying as they were Alucard decided his father was likely listening to his barely there heart beat that proved he was still very much alive. The idea that the man was listening so intensely to his heart gave rise to another random thought, something that used to go hand in hand with the beating of a heart.

Curious of how Dracula might react, Alucard started to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling with his defunct lungs to find amusement in the way his father sighed wistfully when he did. It was not hard to force respiration and was little different from when he used to breath as a mortal man though it had been necessary and completely involuntary then whereas it was utterly unneeded now. Ironically he knew he had caught himself breathing many times during his time as a vampire. Perhaps it was like some remnant piece of human behavior that plagued vampires from time to time and refused to leave despite being unnecessary.

Alucard did find himself slightly bemoaned to find the simple action actually caused him pain from his healing internal injuries but ignored it to take some delight in the way his father reacted to his attempts to breathe. Chuckling against his rising and falling chest, Dracula shifted his head to the other side of Alucard's body in some effort to try and alleviate the pain his weight was causing. "You are forcing yourself to breathe." He stated the obvious in a mumbled voice that was filled with a mix of amusement and satisfaction over the rather mundane act.

"Maybe… have you ever caught yourself breathing?" The younger vampire asked as he twisted his claws into a rather large knot in his father's hair to slowly detangle, "I've caught myself doing it more than once despite not needing the air. It's very… curious." Alucard admitted as he managed to unknot some of the bothersome tangle he was working on. Dracula made a deep sound in his throat at Alucard's affirmation, shifting his head to look up at his son without breaking from his chest so he could still enjoy the sensation of feeling the boy breathe for him. "I suppose I have on occasion. I guess, despite being corpses, we still carry over a lot of our former behaviors whether they are needed or not."

Alucard gave a small indistinct sound of agreement with his father's accurate views though there was one part he had shifted his views on. "I admit… I no longer view vampires as mere reanimated corpses. At one point I would have but not after having lived as one for so long. We still must feed, we have a heartbeat, we sometimes blush faintly – moreso after feeding - and we move, speak, and need sleep and can even… well, you said it long ago; 'vampires are as much sexual creatures as they are creatures of darkness'."

"You mean vampire's have the ability to react to sexual stimulus." Dracula bluntly pointed out with a smirk that caused Alucard to prove one of his listed characteristics as a faint dark splash of grey touched his cheeks. The sight caused his father to laugh lightly and trail a finger along Alucard's stomach that gently quivered at the touch. "I suppose you are right. I never thought much about it myself. I suppose it's a sort of metamorphosis to become a vampire. It leaves most of our living tissue that is no longer needed or necessary to wither away while we gain different strengths and weaknesses in its place. Where once we would drown submerged in water we no longer but whereas we could walk freely in the light of the sun as mortals we will now simply turn to ash."

Dracula stilled his finger as he stared at his son with a new appreciation for the young man's curiosity of their kind that he had at one time thoroughly despised and never would have considered so profoundly. "I must say I'm surprised you've considered this so deeply. You've never seen vampires as anything more than monsters that deserved to be put down." Alucard snorted at his father's musings and shook his head at him. "I still consider our lot an all around vile one and I still hold little love for what I am and likely never will, but I can still find interest in what we are and how we function."

Dracula made a sound in his chest as he slid a hand behind Alucard's back to lightly rub at the small of it with his knuckles. "You can hate vampires all you like but I'd prefer if you would refrain from hating yourself. You don't deserve hate, not even your own." The man pointed out with an unconscious hint of authority that was so want to lace his words, the sound causing his son's blood to cave to the call and for the young man to shudder lightly.

"I don't know if it could be called hate any longer… more like a deep set melancholia." Alucard sighed as he _finally_ untangled the knot in his father's hair that he had been working on. He decided a brush had never seen his father's hair once in the man's life and he might have to amend that. "Your hair is ridiculous, father."

At his son's lightly annoyed statement the elder vampire laughed and pulled the hand that was buried in his hair down so he could brush his lips along Alucard's knuckles. "Your mother said that more than once to me." Dracula pressed a kiss to the knuckles before he turned back up to look at his son, staring for such a long period that it caused Alucard to wonder if something was wrong. "What is it?" Dracula sighed as he pulled away from Alucard's chest to sit up and look at him with his smoldering crimson eyes that reflected something that the young man couldn't quite figure out.

"Beyond your shared desire to try and tame my hair you are so very much like _her_ in this moment when you are trying to pacify me by talking about the most mundane of things as you hold me and breathe for me." Dracula reached a forward and gently ran his knuckles against Alucard's cheek as the young man blinked curiously at him, "I see a lot of her features in you as well… You are a lot more like your mother than I realized, Trevor. I wish you could have known her…"

Alucard blinked at the mention of his mother, dropping his gaze as he shifted his eyes in memory of the woman he had seen when he'd been dying in Lilith's tower. He lightly twisted his wrist to feel the cool ancient beads twist against the skin as he decided to ask his father about her. "I…I saw someone when I was dying. A woman, I think."  Alucard winced as he tried to grasp the hazy memory that made the lovely wraith little more than a blur to him now, "She was in white and had dark hair maybe but I remember her eyes most vividly.  They were a lovely shade of blue and I felt like I should know her but I can't explain why…" Dracula's hand that had been stroking his face stilled at Alucard's musings and the young man looked back up at his father, taking note of the way the man's face strained lightly at his mentioning of her and likely the memory of his son reaching out for his mother as he called for her. "...was that mother?"

Dracula was silent for a moment before he nodded slowly. "That was her… I'm sure her spirit came to try and stop what was happening… what I was doing." The man sighed sadly, pulling his hand back from Alucard's face as he shuddered at the horrific memory of attempting to murder his son so ruthlessly. Refusing to let his father fall back into his desolate thoughts, Alucard pulled at Dracula's hand to coax him back down and found relief when the man allowed himself to be pulled back into his arms. He was not surprised when his father settled his ear back over his heart to soak up the faint beat that he could hear there, a sign to him that he was not truly dead or killed by his hand.

"I fear I might not have stopped if your mother had not come to break that spell that hid your blood from my senses. The sight alone of this might not have stopped me…" Dracula reached over and stroked his fingers along Alucard's right wrist to indicate the rosary that was attached to it. "I will forever have nightmares about what might have happened…"

"I live." Alucard breathed quietly, mirroring Laura's own simple statement to Dracula from earlier, "I live and I am back where I want to be. Do not dwell on the past for it is not something that can be changed no matter how much we want to change it. We both know that and you should stop this self-loathing over it. It is not something that suits the great 'Dracul'." Alucard pointed out but startled as his father suddenly pressed himself up to level their faces, his eyes reflecting an intensity that made him want to cower at it. "Do not call me that name, son. I want every other soul this damned world over to call me that but not you, never _you_. Call me father, Dracula, even Gabriel or Goddamn stupid Belmont if it suits you, but please not that."

Alucard opened his mouth to respond but found his tongue would not form words so instead he nodded at the request that was both an order and a heartfelt plea from his father. When Dracula steadied himself so he could gently take his face in his hands, Alucard closed his eyes as the man pulled him forward to press a tender kiss against his forehead before sliding down to do the same to both his eyelids, "Call me anything but Dracul, son." His father whispered against his cheek bone as he softly rubbed his head against his. "You are the one person not meant to suffer that name or the vengeance that comes with it."

Despite the _mostly_ chaste moment that they had been sharing Alucard found himself gently pulling his father's face down to press a just as gentle, albeit not as chaste, kiss against the man's lips. He sighed as his father returned it and threaded a hand into his hair to pull him closer but still managed to refrain from deepening it into something meant for far more pleasurable purposes. Alucard kept the kiss as light as possible but broke away when he sensed his father's body tensing in his unconscious desire to take it further, which frankly, he was starting to desire just as much. Both of them could easily give into instinct and fall hard into the heat of the moment but Alucard didn't want to. Not yet. This was not meant to be that sort of moment and he was still too sore and even tired to consider anything beyond mere touches, let alone full blown sexual aggressions.

"You should rest, son." Dracula whispered in a gravelly voice that betrayed what Alucard already knew their brief kiss would cause. He nodded his agreement, feeling the want to sleep tugging at his consciousness as he let his father curl his body around his and bring him into his body to cradle him. Alucard found amusement in the fact that his father had effectively switched their roles from what it had been before, now being the one to offer him the affections of consolation even if it was a silent one. The young man nuzzled against Dracula's neck as his father eased him toward deep sleep by stroking his back and whispered to him in Latin which he hadn't known his father knew fluently. How peculiar… there were many things he did not know about his father, wasn't there?

"Ubi idem et maximus et honestissimus amor est, aliquando praestat morte jungi quam vita distrahi"

Alucard's ears perked at the phrase his father whispered and he tried to pick out the words he knew but could only understand 'Greatest', 'Love' and 'Death' and he quickly decided he wanted to know at least that phrase, finding himself curious. "I fear I'm not as fluent in Latin as you, father. What was that last phrase?" He asked, his accent already slightly slurred from his near succumb to sleep. Dracula 'hmm'd thoughtfully as he trailed a hand up Alucard's spine that garnered a shiver and a breathy sigh of contentment from the young man, "The Brotherhood didn't teach you Latin? You couldn't begin to _hope_ to be a knight if you didn't speak it fluently in my day, boy."

Alucard snorted at his father's accusatory remark and returned the minor insult. "Obviously they decided it was best to focus on melee tactics verses romantic ones by the time I became a knight." Dracula chuckled at his clever reply and trailed his hand up to scratch lightly at the back of Alucard's head, earning a pleased purr from his son at the simple action that must have fed from his far more feral side. Deciding his father would keep the phrase a secret due to his neglect of never learning the dated language, Alucard started to drift off when his father finally revealed what he had said.

"Where there exists the greatest and most genuine love, it is sometimes better to be united in death than separated in life."

Alucard chuckled at the all around romantically inclined phrase that held an ironic dual meaning for he and his father. His father certainly would think the phrase appropriate, after all, the man had brought him back from death with his blood in hopes of one day reuniting in 'death'… though the desire had been far more chaste at that time. Life and unlife was beyond interesting… and who knew his father could be such a closet romantic at heart. Perhaps that was how this moody man had wooed his mother to begin with.

Breathing his content, Alucard whispered something quietly against Dracula's neck that he had not really intended for the man to hear before he finally drifted off into a deep and calm sleep that he had not entered into in what felt like ages. Long after he did Dracula continued to whisper and pacify him in the dead language due to overhearing the mumbled phrase of "I never was fond of learning Latin but the way you speak it makes me wish I had been".

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...why do I love the idea that a) Alucard would do something as mundane as forcing respiration to please his father and b) Dracula would speak Latin to satisfy Alucard's, apparent, enjoyment of it?
> 
> Finally, FINALLY, father and son are reunited. It is about damn time. I'm damn near tempted to dedicate about six chapters to nothing but pure PWP lust and thrust and fluff just so, y'know, this pairing can get some serious representation. The internet needs moar of it. That's my stance and I'm sticking to it. :)


	37. Flower of Flesh and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stared at this chapter til I cannot stare anymore. I will likely look at this damn thing tomorrow and become horrified and enter into 'must edit!' mode.

 

Legion stroked a hand lightly down his chest, watching in marginal interest as his oculus reflected to him the already played out cruel twist of fate that had befallen Alucard and Dracula. He lifted an eyebrow as the enraged and grieving Dracula melted into a ghastly and terrifying creature that he could not even begin to see the entirety of, such was the position of the oculus in light of something so mammoth. He thought it appeared to be a dragon and was loathed to admit the sight of the unleashed might of Dracula gave even him pause but he banished the feeling quickly just as he banished the reflection.

Foolish foolish Lilith… he had warned her about her singular desire to gain their father's love. The silly girl had gone too far this time. Using him to fuel her silly misguided little plan? That was a mistake on her part, a grave one. Legion wouldn't doubt if the little bitch had some intention of trying to throw this over on him and have him take the blame for it. It was bad enough his body born doppelganger had played a part in it which all of made it certain he would take some form of ire from their father for it. Growling to himself as he narrowed his fiery eyes, Legion waved a hand at the gem in his mirror so he could gain access to the area of Hell he wished to go.

He was no stranger to pain. He suffered endlessly from the agony of his souls that made up his form and he would accept whatever sort of pain he was fated to suffer for his sister's insidious plan… but he would not be suffering alone. Lilith had apparently thought she would not be caught but she had underestimated his cautious nature and want to know what his gift to her was being used for. He should have done so immediately but his foolishness of trusting Lilith could not be changed now. Lilith would discover her mistake but first he needed to have a word with father…

Stepping through the oculus Legion emerged into the black marbled structure of Satan's throne room and walked slowly out into it. Casting a glance at his father's throne he found it empty. Perhaps his father had already discovered something of importance to him was gone… Walking out of the space into the frozen elements the demon looked around the wasteland to try and see if he could glimpse the demon lord within his beloved icy domain. He started to slip further out but the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and an overwhelming feeling of absolute darkness assaulted his senses.

" _Legion…"_

Legion tilted his head at the sound of Satan's deathly quiet voice and turned around to peer back into the throne room, finding his father now standing in front of his throne with his black staff firmly in hand. For a moment he couldn't help but wonder if his father would beat his skull in with it but he shoved the thought aside. Legion regarded his temperamental father for a moment before he walked back into the structure and up to Satan.

"Lucifer." Legion replied in kind as he eyed the gleaming staff before looking back into his father's flashing gold eyes, finding a smoldering anger there that all of revealed to him that Satan was aware that Alucard was gone.

" _Tell me child…"_ Satan whispered, narrowing his eyes at his many tongued child, _"…do you have any idea why I return to Hell only to find my favorite little servant missing?"_ The fallen angel's eyes darkened considerably as he added, _"…or why I can barely feel his thread of life?"_

Legion tilted his head at Satan and marginally lifted his eyebrows. "We came to you to speak about this, incidentally. Our vicious little Lilith is the one that is at the source of your missing son of man." The demon calmly replied to cause Satan to growl deep in his throat at his revelation, the fallen angel's wings flaring widely in a hint of his rising anger. "Lilith came to us in want of a doppelganger to use against Dracula. We relented. Sadly the little snake used it in a purpose that we had not fathomed nor thought she would." Legion coolly replied, lifting one charred hand to point toward Satan's oculus to have the reflective surface reveal Lilith's treachery.

Legion calmly watched as Satan frowned and turned to look at his oculus to see what his child wanted him to see. The many tongued demon unconsciously backed away from his father as the fallen angel bore witness to everything that transpired, right down to Alucard's near demise at his father's hand that had been set into effect by Lilith's hand. Legion frowned deeply as Satan began to growl at what he was seeing, the sound starting quiet and then rising in volume and deepening into something that made even his skin crawl to hear it.

As expected his father was displeased and downright infuriated… though that word might not be quite right. Whatever sort of ire Satan was feeling Legion decided there was no word that could even begin to describe it. He could easily see a similarity to this wrath and the wrath of ages past when the demon lord had escaped from the treachery of he and his siblings trying to usurp his throne.

" _Your doppelganger caused this, child…"_ Satan hissed quietly as he turned to narrow his eyes menacingly at Legion, his lip twitching viciously in his silent wrath. Legion stood firm against the accusatory and hateful gaze of his father, refusing to back down in light of it. The Keeper of Haeresis was not one to cave to another. Not now. Not ever. "We don't entertain the thought of escaping punishment but it was Lilith that formed the plan and fooled that son of man into foolishly challenging his father. We simply wished for you to know who the instigator of it was." Legion replied, watching Satan's all of quaking body walk over to his throne to settle himself into the drapery slung structure. After a moment of looking over Satan's all of pulsing veins and wildly swirling miasma Legion adding as an afterthought. "We will take whatever torment you give us but we hope our sister will suffer the worst of your wrath."

Satan glared harshly at Legion, his lip twitching again at the mention of Lilith. _"You sister… where is she?"_

Legion shrugged as he ran a hand through his long blond hair, pulling the strands forward to observe in disinterest. "Skulking about her ring of Hell soaking up the fruits of her treachery we imagine." The demon observed his father; the man entering into a dark silence as he stared ahead, looking at seemingly nothing. The silence drug on for a long while which Legion didn't quite know what to make of but eventually it was broken by a single malice filled sentence.

" _I will be summoning you and your remaining siblings soon but for now go and find your sister and tell her to come see her father."_

Legion nodded, realizing he was to escape Satan's cruel hand… at least for the moment. "Very well, father." The demon replied as he turned to exit Satan's throne room to journey through the pits of Hell to find Lilith and deliver the message. As the many tongued demon stepped out into the torrential ice storm he halt when his father addressed him again.

" _If you mention a single word of why she is coming to see me you will suffer far worse torments than the one I gave you for betraying me, Legion."_

Legion smirked at Satan's icy threat. Tell Lilith that she has been caught? Why would he go and do something foolish like that… he wished his sister to suffer for this and for her betrayal against he and their siblings before that. Lilith had once escaped unscathed then but now poor little love-sick Lilith would finally reap the rewards of her treachery and he would gladly suffer his unwilling part of this ill conceived plot just so he could see what happens to her.

* * *

 

Satan lounged casually in his throne, narrowing his eyes at the far away sound of clicking heels approaching him through the screaming ice storm that was far more vicious than usual as if it were attuned to its master and his moods. Eventually Lilith's familiar form appeared from the elements, shaking her head to disrupt the ice that had become entangled there from her journey, and quickly sauntered up to Satan's throne where she immediately humbled herself at his feet. Typically Satan felt the greatest of pleasure to see another bowed at his feet and so subservient but not this particular overly attentive daughter. Her desire to all of throw herself at his feet just to garner his attention was… tiring.

Satan lightly narrowed his eyes at Lilith as the woman leaned forward and looked wantonly up at him, her hands straying within the confines of his ever present miasma to tease the flesh of his legs. Satan had to fight the instinct to rip the woman's hand away from him and out of its socket but he kept himself from so much as flinching. Not yet… He had to temper himself for the moment. Only for the moment.

" _Lilith…"_ Satan cooed at his daughter, leaning up from the throne so that he could thread one of his hands into the woman's strawberry blond locks to gently pet. The woman immediately nuzzled into the touch to soak up the rare show of affection. _"…I summoned you to me because I need your aid which only you can possibly offer me now."_

Satan observed Lilith as she tilted her head and pursed her lips in thought of what he could possible mean but he had no intention of leaving her in the dark… at least not the complete dark. _"It seems Trevor has found a way to escape me and you know how such a betrayal of my love makes me feel, don't you?"_

Lilith's eyes widened in false shock and she at once grabbed hold of Satan's legs to hoist herself up, "The child escaped? Oh master, I am most troubled to hear this news. Surely the boy ran back to his father though who knows what that beast of a man will do to him when he does…" Lilith trailed off with a sneer lying just behind her mask of sorrow that she thought would go unnoticed.

Satan had to fight the urge to give into his immediate want to rip his daughters skin from her muscles as she made her pathetic attempt to hide her delight over the turn of events. Foolish Lilith… did she really think she could hide her coy looks and treacherous feelings from him? The absolute master of wicked intent? He was the one creature that knew such things so intimately – the original source of such debase feelings - and he knew how to spot them in another. Perhaps in light of her apparent thought that he would be too ignorant to notice he should rip Lilith's pretty long locks from her scalp until it was nothing but a bloody mess…

" _I'm sure he has but it is of no consequence. I tired of that dull creature long ago and find myself not sorry for the loss."_ Satan sighed as he played Lilith's game of false words, leaning back in his throne to slide further down it as he waited for his words to settle within Lilith's pretty little head. He inwardly smirked as the woman perked up at his admittance that Alucard had fallen from his graces and she at once agreed with him whole heartedly. Of course she would…

"Yes, Master. That filthy son of man was unworthy of your attentions! He deserves a fate worse than death for refusing you." Lilith pointed out as her hands began to stray further up along Satan's thighs, "He was a child of man and their lot is horrid and utterly beneath you, Master. You should give your affections to one that deserves them in totality." Lilith whispered as her eyes lightly fluttered to back her subtle hint of who deserved them.

Satan smiled down at Lilith as he dropped his hand to cup the woman's cheek, the eager creature immediately leaning into his hold to soak it up in totality, _"Indeed child. That brings me back to why I summoned you to me… I find myself lonesome and want of your company."_ Satan mentally sneered at the delight that fell across Lilith's face as her hands all of grasped at his loins in a way he had to force himself not to pull away from.

"Anything for _you,_ Master…" Lilith whispered huskily up to Satan as she leaned forward to follow the path that her hands had taken into the swirling whisps of inky darkness. Satan frowned at the feel of the woman licking along his flesh, his hand unconsciously digging deep into her hair with the intent of pulling her away but he stopped himself. Usually he was not one to refuse sexual delights of any sort but, then again, it was he who initiated it… or forced it upon another. Whichever, it did not matter. But even he had standards and this was far below them to a point he _almost_ felt shame. Almost. More than anything it would be disgust he felt but he would suffer this. Only until Lilith was lulled into a false sense of security… even if it meant he had to suffer her clumsy lips and tongue in an area that she did not deserve to be to begin with.

Satan found himself disliking Lilith more the longer he humored her desire for this. The woman thoroughly lacked experience and she was too caught up in trying to appear alluring instead of actually _being_ alluring. She could be considered attractive but it was vastly diminished by her overwhelming and smothering attentions to garner his love, something that irked him thoroughly. Lilith clearly knew nothing of natural charm which his lost little servant was so unconsciously well versed in. Delightfully so.

Now that he was suffering through Lilith's overeager attentions he found himself sorely missing Alucard and his delightful mix of fear and adorations that he'd worked so hard to get in the first place… but he would get him back. Even if it meant he had to defeat his abysmal father first before reclaiming the boy. Perhaps once he had triumphed over the damned Prince of Darkness he could carry through on forcing him to watch as he took his child… the man had missed a terribly wonderful show the last time when he'd destroyed the mirrors at Kraken and Astarte's domain. He would certainly have to remedy that.

Satan relished the absolutely gratifying mental image of taking Alucard back beneath his wings where he would draw out all those pleasure and pain filled moans that he was completely capable of making when handled in just the right way… the look of horror that would be on his father's face when he witnessed it just made it that much better. Caught up in his overly pleasing thoughts Satan's body responded to the delectable images and he found great amusement when Lilith made some sort of appreciative moan, thinking it had been because of her.

With the woman's full attention still on her want to please him, Satan carefully reached into one of the inner alcoves of his throne and slid out a crystal that glowed brightly in the dim light of the throne room. Carefully he wrapped his fingers around it as he tugged lightly on Lilith's hair to pull her away from her sloppy attentions. The woman leaned back and blinked curiously at Satan before her eyes fell on the purple crystal in his hand, her lip pulling into a frown at the odd thing.

"What is that Master?" Lilith questioned, eyeing the pulsing crystal and noting the agonizing whispers that she could hear from inside of it. The woman startled as Satan's hand dug cruelly into her hair, causing her to give a surprised sound as the fallen angel leaned down to her with narrowed eyes and a gentle but dark smile.

" _This, my treacherous little child, is someone I think would love to meet the one that attempted to murder its beloved former host."_ Satan's lips pulling into a small smile as the first showing of fear started to fall over the woman's face at being called out on her attempt on Alucard's life.

Lilith gasped and started to pull away from Satan but the fallen angel momentarily dropped the crystal and wrenched her up to grab her head within his hands, digging his sharp nails into her horrified face. Growling quietly at the woman in a brief show of his anger that did not yet touch his face, he soaked up her rightfully felt fear as he leaned forward until their lips were just brushing,

" _Dear little child… did you think I would not know it was you who took my lovely little Trevor from me? Who I worked so tirelessly to acquire in the first place I might add… Apparently you are far more simple of mind than I thought."_

Satan rubbed his thumbs along the woman's cheeks gently as he shushed her attempts to defend herself and blame Legion solely. He would not tolerate such drivel or cowardly attempts to twist herself into the damsel that was an unwitting pawn in the plot. Satan knew his daughter. He knew her very well. She was a master at using her sweet face and sweet words to sway others and her jealousy had been apparent from the beginning. Even if Legion had not shown him what Lilith had conceived he would have discovered the truth in very short order.

" _I was kind to you in the past when I did not even give you so much as a slap on the wrist for aiding your siblings in your spiteful desire to overthrow me."_ Satan tsk'd his cowering daughter as he gently pet her hair and enjoyed the tears that were forming in her eyes. It pleased him endlessly to see that fear…

" _I am no fool Lilith… you desired my throne just as much as the rest of them but your disgusting infatuation for me swayed you to release me from your collective torments in hopes I would reward you with being my - what did you call it? – dark queen. Silly child… I will never share my throne with anyone. That is my right alone."_

Satan tilted his head at Lilith as his ire flared up dangerously to darken his corrupt veins, the splintered and creeping black veins pulsing obviously against his skin to finally hint to his daughter just how deep his anger ran in that moment. It caused the woman to tremble violently and cry quietly in her rising horror and she vainly tried to pull from his deceptively gentle grasp but she cried out when he dug his nails into her face in a silent command to be still. Fearing that it would earn her more of his wrath Lilith immediately stilled and settled for simply staring at her eerily emotionless father in complete and utter dread through her tears.

" _Clearly I made a mistake of not reprimanding you in the past, otherwise you may have been deterred from going against my word that Trevor was off limits…"_ Satan pointed out in a low voice that only caused Lilith to tremble more at the promise that was hidden somewhere in the subtext of the sentence. Her tear distorted and reddened face twisted in her fear as she shook her head at Satan, her pupils shrinking into mere specs as she witnessed her father's veiled quiet wrath. Satan took the utmost delight in that and shuddered in his appreciation of such glorious terror.

" _I do not make the same mistake twice…"_ Satan whispered almost sweetly as he pressed his lips against hers in the shadow of a true kiss before pulling back to stare at her with flaring golden eyes that finally betrayed the rage that his face did not obviously show. The sight caused Lilith to blanch severely and sob openly as she begged for her life in a cracking hoarse voice but it only fell on deaf ears. Satan lifted his thumbs to Lilith's eyes, forcing her to close them against the prodding touch as he leaned close to her ear, finding pleasure in the way she trembled and cried for him. Such a beautiful sound. _"…it is time you learn the true cruelty of your master, dear daughter."_

Before Lilith could get out so much as a breathy cry at his threat, Satan forced his thumbs down into her eye sockets. The woman screeched as her eyeballs crushed beneath the pressure until they finally imploded in a mix of blood and oozing liquid that leaked out from her ruined sockets. Soaking up her pain, Satan could not help but moan in euphoria at Lilith's pained wails and violent thrashing as he continued to shove her destroyed eyeballs deeper into her skull. When he finally could push them no further in he removed his bloodied thumbs and grabbed one of Lilith's flailing hands and shoved it between his legs to show her just how pleased he truly was by her pain and agony.

" _Dear Lilith, you finally got your wish. This was caused by you for once."_ Satan hissed before he kicked the wailing woman back to slide across the ground, watching in amusement as Lilith covered her destroyed eyes with her trembling hands. He gave a throaty appreciative sound at the sight of the murky blood oozing between her fingers as she cowered and screamed with such agony that saliva dripped from her lips. Pure beauty to his eyes and ears. Satan could easily enjoy this sight forever.

Sighing in content, Satan lifted one of his bloodied thumbs and licked at the delicious substance with a purr of absolute delectation. Nothing was better than the blood of the suffering. Cleaning the blood completely from his finger, Satan plucked the once forgotten Dark Crystal back up to twist in his fingers. He tilted his ear toward it and listened to the dark whispers and wrathful cries that emanated from it, the voices either calling forlornly for their lost soul mate or demanding pain and suffering without care of who received it in its despair. Who was he to not give into such pitiful cries that called for blood? Satan whispered to the trapped demon about the unfortunate fate that had befallen Alucard, taking great interest in the way all the voices screeched in an intermingled wrath while its crystal prison quivered violently within his hands.

" _That was only one of your punishments, Lilith. You still have another_ …" Satan casually admitted to the sobbing woman as he wrapped his fingers around the Dark Crystal tight enough to cause small hairline cracks to form in its surface. _"…and I think you may just discover that my punishment was nothing compared to what Galamoth will do to you."_ On that proclamation Satan shattered the pulsing crystal as Lilith screamed and crawled desperately away from him and his enigmatic dark promise to her.

Satan ran his eyes along his throne room in interest as it darkened significantly and the already frigid temperature dropped far lower to a point he could see his breath obviously in front of his face. The sound of a deep demonic growl fluttered through the space and he watched curiously as the demon bore of Alucard's inner darkness appeared in a whirl of black mists overhead of the cowering Lilith. Satan observed the interesting creature that hovered in the air, having found himself curious of what form the vampire's darkness would take… he was not disappointed.

Settling himself in his throne comfortably to watch what was to come; Satan smirked at the reptilian like form before him that reminded him very much of the Demoness in general build though he was not surprised by that. All these crystal demons seemed to possess similar body types but whereas the Demoness held more of a feathery appeal this creature was more serpentine. It held a bulky scaled mass of a body that had thickly muscled arms sprouting from its sides which were covered in golden gauntlets and trinkets down to its claws. This upper girth tapered off into an indistinct gold veined tail that whipped wildly through the air that spit sparks of electricity from time to time.

Satan let his eyes trail back up to the pale heaving muscular figure that was embedded into the scaled mass of the upper half, its sinewy arms twitching as it ran a taloned hand along its scaled lower girth in a near loving way. He couldn't help but find amusement in the creatures want to try to mimic Alucard's features to some extent, considering their original bond it seemed fitting. The mimicry, though similar, was not complete and the being held a distinct look all its own. This creature's tangled hair was a deep shade of black, its pale body was far sicklier in color and thicker in its musculature, and there were cracks that broke deep into the creature's body in almost runic patterns which were not usual for these type of crystal ensnared demons. A twisted batch of black horns sprouted from its head and ran down its back, each horn covered in golden rings that matched the adornments of the oversized arms that hung heavily at its side.

The crystal born creature stared menacingly down at the sobbing woman who, despite her lack of sight, could still feet the monster's presence causing her to shove herself blindly across the cold floor to try and escape it. Satan chuckled at Lilith's fear before he addressed the lightly growing demon that watched the woman intently.

" _Galamoth… this is pathetic woman I told you about who tried to kill the one you consider to be your mother, your father, your soul mate. The person that you yearn for but can never be united with as…"_ Satan paused to consider how to put the former bond before he settled on a word that was close enough. _"…intimately as you once were."_ The demon lifted its vivid green eyes to look at Satan from behind a tangled mess of its dark hair that obscured its face before dropping its eyes back to the retreating Lilith. _"Do with her as you want."_ Satan said as he flicked his hand uncaringly toward his cowering daughter, _"Just be sure to make it painful. She made Trevor's near demise agonizing and she deserves to be treated in kind."_

Satan's eyes narrowed to slits as the creature, now knowing who to aim its anger at, gave a deep roar that coincided with a scream from Lilith, one of its thickly muscled lower claws seizing the sobbing woman to wrench her up to the pale demon's hissing face. Satan chuckled darkly as the human form grabbed one of Lilith's arms and ripped it clean from the socket with frightful ease and started to do the same with the other but stopped. The demon seemed to decide on a new tactic and began to slowly - painfully so - mutilate, dismember and disembowel the shrieking Lilith.

Apparently the demon was most annoyed by his daughters ceaseless screeching because the first thing it did was break her bottom jaw and tear it away to effectively silence her, tossing the part of Lilith's face toward Satan which he caught to admire. Bit by bit, piece by piece the creature tore into his silently gurgling daughter, meticulously flaying her skin back from her muscles, strip by bloody strip.

Once Galamoth was satisfied with that it pried her muscles up to dig through her organs and pulled them out as it started to break and twist her body within its hands, forcing her into another form altogether which Satan could only describe as a metamorphosis of a sort. It was almost like his treacherous little daughter was being reformed into a lovely little flower… but this flower of agony and blood was far more beautiful than any mere flower could ever hope to be.

Satan found himself beyond gratified to be able to witness this masterful creature's artistic flare of torture and pain as it all of devoured Lilith's fear and agony whilst it sculpted her bleeding pulp of a body. He couldn't help but wonder if Alucard knew just how horrific his darkness was. Likely not. That child had refused it had constrained it completely in his desire to be as close to human as possible. He'd locked this delightful part of himself away and refused to give into its dark embrace… what a pity.

Alucard would have been such a lovely monster if not for his want to cling to his humanity, but then again a creature of darkness that refuses its very nature was such a rare find. Alucard was the only creature he'd ever come across that fought so hard against his dark blood which was so laughably ironic considering who his father was; a man that had embraced his own darkness with absolute ease. Perhaps that was why he humored the boy's desire to be free of such darkness; to preserve the somber little wraith of humanity that could be as lovely as a true monster. Sorrow was just as enchanting as despair or anger after all. Not to mention he finally gave the child's darkness a chance to flourish outside its pretty little cage. It was truly the best of both worlds.

Satan's ears twitched as he heard Lilith gurgle when her tongue was finally ripped out, the only sound she could make in lieu of a scream. Chuckling to himself, Satan squeezed gently at the torn jaw that he held in his hand, running his finger along the bloody teeth and bits of tendon hanging from it. Poor Lilith. She had thought his tortures were cruel but she had not considered the tortures of an insane creature that held such a twisted love for its one time host, proving that love could lead to some of the worst pain imaginable. This was something she was getting to experience firsthand now.

Galamoth's time of freedom from his crystal prison would not last, but in that little bit of time he would ensure Lilith knew that sometimes it is not the wrath of a woman scorned that should be feared but the wrath of someone's _inner darkness_. Lilith would never forget this lesson. Ever. Since it would be an absolute waste of Galamoth's heartfelt work, which was as much a testament of its affection for Alucard as it was its masterpiece of torment, Satan would make sure his little daughter survived. Death would be too… merciful. It would be far more fitting for Lilith to remain in her constant state of agony as she was forever doomed to her new and far better form of a flower of flesh and blood, surely created to be given to the very person she had tried to kill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there were more than one demon per Dark Crystal then my mind canon just likes the idea that all the Dark Crystal demons have similar traits. Similar body structure at least. I liked the Demoness and her overall design so I wanted Galamoth's form to slightly mirror it but with some characteristics of Galamoth's SotN's equivalent.
> 
> Short, sweet, and to the point kind of chapter. Lilith had to get what was coming to her and I don't push this kinda vengeance off. I KNOW you are sad that Dracula was not the one to get his bloody revenge but I had Lilith's fate planned like this from the beginning.


	38. Grace by Sapphire and Mauve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a bit. I have a long week ahead of me and will have no time to write. :( Had a reviewer point out some things which gave me pause since he/she is right. I do so apologize for lacking good solid in depth writing skills to give an appropriately written story and I do have guilt for that and hope the few of you reading are able to suffer through that. I am not a writer... at all. Certainly not a good one. I will never claim to be nor will I ever be. It certainly makes me rethink what the heck I'm doing. In the least I should do an overhaul of this thing and at worst throw it aside. Goddamn me. :/

Alucard thoughtfully observed Dracula as the man lie in his deep slumber. He had been doing so for quite a long while now – hours actually - but he had been unable to bring himself to move and possibly disturb his peacefully sleeping father. He had never known of him to sleep so it seemed like some great crime to disturb Dracula in his unusual desire to rest, and he refused to be the one to do it, especially since it was not hurting him to remain in his father's arms. If anything it was rather dulcifying to remain as he were, viewing Dracula in a way he never had and finding the greatest of interest in doing so. The man's face was placid and without any hint of pain which was so unlike him, he always carried some sort of inner anguish. It was Dracula's nature to do so. His father always seemed intense when he was awake, reflected in the way he moved with purpose, even if there was none, or in the way his deep set worry lines pulled at his mostly blemish free features.

Gently wriggling a hand free from where it was trapped between his and his father's bodies, Alucard lifted it to ghost across some of the wrinkles of age and turmoil that cracked Dracula's skin. The man, though youthful in appearance, still carried these deep set wrinkles he had gained from a life filled with the stress of battles against creatures most foul, the far more unexpected and awful loss of his wife and every other event leading up to his turn from light. Alucard was not surprised to find such wrinkles that would attest to a former life that had been filled with strife and sorrow, each one like a little scar that would tell a story if one was willing to read into them.

Alucard brushed his claws along the little scars of life – life that once burned bright only to be snuffed out by overwhelming darkness - until he reached the lines that cracked along and out from Dracula's twitching eyes where they were most apparent and generally where most people's age blemishes would show first. Alucard wasn't sure if he possessed any, he had only been just shy of thirty at his death. He couldn't recall anymore and he'd not looked hard enough at his reflection in the oculus in Hell to remind himself. All he remembered were how black his eyes were around his golden irises and how _wrong_ it looked.

When Dracula sighed and leaned into his barely there touch, Alucard smiled lightly and let his hand touch his face completely to enjoy the way his father rubbed into it, the breathy name of 'Marie' escaping his lips. The young man let out a small breath at his father's adoration filled utterance of his mother's name, a momentary sadness and complete sense of shame settling over him for what he felt for his father, for his mother's husband. It was beyond damning to seek out his insidious want of his father's affections when the man clearly loved his mother with such a fervor that attested to his well of love for her… it was a vicious slap in the woman's face to essentially steal the man's love. And she was his _mother_.

He was tempting his lovely mother's husband and that just seemed to be the greatest of sins and probably was. What son did that to their mother? Alucard knew it all of made him a terrible excuse for one and he could not imagine how his mother might have felt. Now that he'd seen his mother's beautiful specter - although he could only remember her vaguely and even then it was only her eyes - it made him feel that much worse. Maybe the wraith of his mother had been crying, not because of the sight of Dracula killing him, but because of his vile want of her husband.

Alucard startled from his confliction over his mother when Dracula began to spasm, his once calm breathy words becoming laced with some sort of inner horror. He frowned when his father's face twisted and his brow furrowed deeply, the man's hands twitching so that Alucard jumped when his nails scratched at his back. Alucard's ears twitched when his father started to call out Marie's name in a way that suggested it was far from a pleasant dream any longer, the sound causing him to sigh sadly. It seemed his father never would escape the tragedy that started everything. Not even in dreams.

Shifting within his father's hold, Alucard wrapped his arms around the violently twitching Dracula in an effort to calm him from his internal torment, not wishing to see the man suffer through his past. The reality of it was bad enough. "Father." He gently whispered in an attempt to rouse the man but it went unheeded by the deeply dreaming Dracula who likely only heard the screams of his murdered wife.

"Father." Alucard tried again but was met with the same resistance, Dracula only starting to thrash a bit more roughly in the throes of the nightmare. Realizing trying to gently wake the man would not work; Alucard tried to move himself from his father's arms to get in a better position to wake his father, but gave a choked sound of startlement when Dracula yanked him back down.

"Marie… Don't go…"

The young man blinked up at Dracula but found he was still fully under the sway of his dreams. Sighing heavily at the heartfelt plea, Alucard wriggled his way up to his father's ear and placed his lips next to it as he switched tactics and whispered in a firm and stressing fashion, " _Gabriel_." This time his attempt broke through the nightmare and Dracula's thrashing ceased and he eased back into the bed in a harbinger that the horrible nightmare had finally ended.

Leaning back from his father's still grasping hands that pulled at him, he saw Dracula's eyes flutter open, the crimson irises clouded with his sleep and a deep inset sadness that was left over from his somber phantasm of the past. Alucard pushed himself slowly into a sitting position so he could look down on his ruffled and upset father, the man slowly blinking himself back to the waking world. He could feel his father's mood was murky at best in wake of such a dream but without considering he asked what perhaps shouldn't have been. "You were dreaming of mother?"

Alucard regretted his words as soon as the phrase left his mouth and he jumped when Dracula's already dark mood turned far darker at the simple question, the man jerking himself roughly from the bed. He wanted to grab at him and pull him back so he could attempt to soothe him from the ill effects of the nightmare but his instincts told him this was not something brought on by the dream alone. The dream had been the final push to knock his father into a very dark frame of mind and it felt unwise to so much as _touch_ Dracula at the moment.

Alucard watched Dracula snatch his cloak and armored belt up from where he had thrown them earlier and walk to the door of the room, flinching when the man all of threw the door open to smash into the wall in his silent wrath of so many injustices suffered. Alucard pushed himself forward on the bed as his father stepped out into the hall, caught between not wanting to let the man go and wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "Father!"

Dracula's shoulders hunched at hearing his son's despondent and distressed voice calling after him and he paused, turning to look at Alucard. As soon as he did, Alucard wanted to cower from the intensity of his father's pulsing eyes, the crimson color absolutely pulsing with the man's ageless despair and want of wrathful vengeance. He recognized what state of mind his father had seemingly slipped into and he found himself inching back from it, that action seeming to irritate Dracula's mood far more at causing Alucard his anxiety.

"Please don't be scared, son. You know this isn't about you." Dracula stressed in a gravelly voice as he turned from his child, "I need to be a lone for a while… you know I've never liked being around you during these spells." Dracula disappeared into the shadows of the castle beyond, the sound of the man's heavy footsteps echoing after him as he went to find some way to ease his ageless despair.

Alucard knew the man would likely go to the deepest part of the castle, the forbidden wing, and take out his dire emotions there. His father was always privy to gloomy moods but he remembered the man being plagued by periods of near madness from time to time in the past and apparently he had fallen into another one. The trigger this time had likely been a compilation of all the various stressors and horrors his father had recently had to suffer through. The nightmare about his mother had simply pushed him to his breaking point.

These dark fits could last anywhere from hours to weeks but Alucard rarely witnessed them personally as Dracula had been adamant about locking himself away. His father's want to keep distance between them during his darker moods had initially given him minor annoyance in those days, feeling he could face the madness of his father. However, the sight of the twisted and bloody remains of Dracula's less fortunate servants that had crossed his path during them had given him enough pause to think twice about seeking the man out when he entered into them.

Alucard stared out the door where his father had disappeared for a while, considering if he should seek his father out but ultimately decided against it. There was no way to calm his father during these anguish fed fits, this much he knew. The man was nothing short of an animal when gripped by them but Dracula had his own way of dealing and Alucard was sure he would eventually hear the echoes of the castle's foundation being torn apart from deep in its depths.

Alucard eased himself from the bed, rubbing gingerly along his aching ribs as he shuffled around the room to try and locate his cloak. He decided it had not been the wisest of ideas to let his father lie so completely on his chest. His bones may no longer be broken as they thoroughly had been but they were sore and now they were moreso than before… but on the other hand it had been worth it to allow his father the desire to listen to his heart and to feel him breathe. Those two things seemed to thoroughly please the man and he would have to allow Dracula the guilty pleasure again if he so wished it.

Finally locating his dark green cloak folded neatly and lying on a table, Alucard picked the apparently laundered garment up, lightly stroking the aged leather before he slipped it on to offer himself some form of familiar comfort. The gilded cloak was well worn, cracking and fraying in areas but considering it was as old as he, it was far from a surprise. The little garment had been with him since he'd awakened as a vampire and was essentially the burial garments which had been placed on him by his grieving father… perhaps that was why he had never thrown it out, no matter how worn it had become over the years. There was a lot of heart put into this mere little piece of clothing and he could not bring himself to part from it.

Tugging at the cloak and pulling it aside to look at himself, Alucard frowned at his blood stained body, deciding he needed to clean himself up. He disliked the idea of wearing the brand of his battle with his father any longer and it would give him something to do while Dracula was hiding himself away. There were several washrooms that littered the castle but he would forgo those in lieu of a different and far more appealing idea. It had been a long time since he'd visited Scylla's lair after all.

Alucard pulled his boots on and slipped out of his father's chambers, casting a final look at it before he slipped away to journey through the castle's flickering lanterns as he sought out the entrance to the subterranean levels of Dracula's castle. The waterway and crystal filled caverns seemed to run far deeper into the earth than even the molten undercroft of the castle though Alucard knew he had come across a section that joined the two vastly differing areas together at some point. But most of this castle was like that if one had the patience to explore it, however those junctions tended to disappear and reappear randomly so it was sometimes rare to catch such crossings. Alucard hoped he could find the entrance to Scylla's subterranean lair due to the castle's tendency to shift and change its formation, there had been many times he had been barred access because of that very reason.

Coming to the section he recognized to hold the entrance to the caverns, Alucard hurried through the area until he came to the familiar intricate filigreed metal grate that was nestled against a large carving of the lair's mistress. Walking up to the entrance, he ran his eyes along the lovely alabaster sculpture that depicted Scylla, a beautiful and serene woman with long flowing hair whose body was joined with a monstrous lower half of snarling wolf heads and hissing serpents. The sight of this Old God cursed woman, while terrifying, was a sad one for him.

Despite the woman's unfortunate form she was a rather placid creature that enjoyed to converse and tell tales that covered a vast array of topics that ran from long dead civilizations to Old Gods and ethereal beings to even her unfortunate fate at the hands of a jealous Old God – or rather an Old Goddess - who had loved an Old God that had loved Scylla instead. Alucard felt immense pity for the poor woman that was doomed over nothing more than loving another, a cruel ploy that she was not the only victim of nor would she be the last.

Slipping through the grate, Alucard carefully traversed the rocky cavern downward for a long while until it opened up into one of the larger parts of the grotto that featured several of the many waterfalls that the area was populated with. Despite having seen this area many times in the past Alucard couldn't help but stare in awe of the cavern that was covered in shimmering stalactites and stalagmites, some of which were so long they nearly touched the ground, or in the case of the stalagmites they rose up from the ground so far to almost touch the ceiling. Those formations very nearly created columns of glittering stone deposit. Aside from the columns of sorts, the underground cave was filled with glowing crystal growths that seemed to flourish in the dark dank area and grew on every surface of the area, from the ground all the way up to the ceiling.

Glancing at the waterfalls that gushed from fissures that cracked the caverns walls, Alucard proceeded further into the glowing caverns that were cast in various hues of purple and blue that pulsed from the glowing crystals and dripstones. He headed toward the area he was most fond of which held the largest waterfall and was the source of most of the streams that filled the subterranean area. It was secluded and was brimming with the largest cluster of the growing crystals that seemed to grow far larger than anywhere else in the caverns. It was its own little pocket of wonders and Alucard had enjoyed tucking himself away there over the ages to think, enjoy the sight, or simply bathe in the cool crystal like waters. Sometimes he'd pretend there was a large moon hanging overhead, the only thing the lovely place was missing that would have made the experience that much more perfect.

Even though it had been a millennium since he'd walked the area, Alucard still remembered the old path across the streams, violently gushing rapids, and sometimes treacherous rocky terrain and in time he emerged into the vast area that held the mammoth waterfall he sought. Alucard smiled in absolute bliss at seeing the high rising cascading blue water that rose as tall as to the near tip top of the caverns ceiling. He had stood under its crushing waters many times before and he found he had missed it quite intensely now that he was seeing it again.

His body practically trembled in delight and the vampire had to roll his eyes at his overzealous reaction, realizing he might just possess a severe if not disturbing infatuation with water. Was he as fascinated with water as a mortal as he was a vampire? He honestly could not remember. The fog of time had obscured most of his former life and the memories attached to it and it was probably for the best, though he would not be surprised if he had enjoyed this simple pleasure as 'Trevor Belmont'. There were still many residual pieces of his former self, whether he wanted them or not, that had been passed onto him in his new existence and this was likely just another one of them.

Alucard walked quickly along the narrow rock isthmus that was flanked by large basins that severed as the fount that bled out into the rest of the caverns. He headed toward the waterfall's pool but paused when the sound of a quiet laugh touched his ears. Turning, the young man smiled lightly at the sight of Scylla wading in one of the reservoirs, the woman smiling kindly at him as she ran a hand through her soaked blond locks that clung to her body to conceal most of her otherwise nude body.

"Young master." Scylla addressed him in her soothing ghostly accent, her brown eyes crinkling with her delight of seeing him, "It's been a thousand years since I've seen you. I thought you had forgotten about me." The woman teased lightly as she gently pet along the wolf heads that circled just below her waist, garnering pleased purrs from them from her attentions. This seemed to prompt one of the water submerged serpents to slip up through the water's surface in want to be given the same amount of adoration from her.

"Scylla, you know I could never forget you." Alucard pointed out with a chuckle, placing one hand on his hip while he regarded his old friend of a sort as she gave into the insistent serpent that was nudging harshly against her stomach to get her affections like some neglected toddler. "I have… simply been very busy this past millennium."

The woman made a thoughtful sound at his vague reason as she scratched along the scales that lined her purring serpent's nose though she did not press Alucard for more information. It was not her place to and she was well aware of Dracula's intention to force his son to sleep ages prior. Most of Dracula's servants that resided within his castle had eventually discovered their master's decision, if not by the lack of his son's presence then it was by the dark mood Dracula had fallen into after the fact.

"Well whatever has kept you from enjoying the wonders of my domain I am glad it is over so you can return. I remember very well how you like to swim in my streams or bathe in these waters." Scylla pointed out with a small smirk that caused Alucard to chuckle and scratch at the back of his head. "You remember me too well." The vampire replied to the woman as she gently pushed her needy serpent away before closing her eyes to disappear completely beneath the surface of the pool, reemerging to flick her long hair back with a deep sigh that coincided with annoyed growls from the wolves that were now thoroughly soaked.

Fluttering her eyes open, Scylla stared at Alucard for a moment as the water droplets rained down her face, noting his overly disheveled appearance and blood stained hair and skin. "Young master, you look rather… abused." The woman said with a deep frown, the skin around her lips wrinkling at the rather ruffled appearance of Alucard that she knew was not characteristic of him.

Alucard winced at Scylla's accurate assessment of his current standing. The woman was beyond right and he wanted nothing more than to wash himself so he could at least physically appear not so roughed up. The internal damage he could do little about beyond letting his body heal itself but he could do something about the external appearance at least.

Scylla seemed to since Alucard's unease and smiled at him as she began to sink down again, her wolves annoyed whines becoming muffled beneath the water. "I'm sure you came to bathe within the waters of your favorite waterfall…" The woman's eyes darted elsewhere in the cavern and an odd almost demure look came upon her face as if she was witnessing something that gave her pause. She bowed lightly, the little action causing Alucard's brow to furrow at the odd reaction that he'd long ago told her not to do for him. Usually she didn't pay her respects to him in such a way because of that, so why would she start now?

"Do not let me keep you, little master. I felt your blood enter my domain and I simply wished to come see you and make sure you were well." Before Alucard could so much as say a word in reply the Old God cursed woman slipped fully beneath the waters but this time she did not return, leaving the vampire to himself to do as he intended. Alucard frowned lightly at her hasty retreat and odd behavior that was not entirely like her but he brushed it aside and continued the rest of the way to the rocky bank that bordered his 'favorite waterfall' as Scylla had called it, though she was right. It was his favorite. Of any of the falls here this was the one he used to frequent the most and had every intention of starting to frequent again.

Alucard took a moment to enjoy the sight of the glittering waterfall and the way the crystals behind it shone through the wave of raining water to give it a glowing affect, but he knocked himself from his want to appreciate the view. Gingerly, the vampire shrugged his cloak off and folded it to set on a flat rock which was quickly joined by his armor lined boots and his trousers. Alucard ran his toes along the crystal clear waters to enjoy the simple act but the nearly undetectable sound of something shifting caught his attention and he turned to look around.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and feeling nothing, Alucard shrugged it off as the sound of one of the creatures that called the cavern home and stepped out into the shallow waters. He waded through the pool, the waters rising only as high as his thighs at its deepest parts or as low as his shins at its lowest, to the mist shrouded cascade of water. Stepping beneath the raining water Alucard let out a deep pleased sound at the feel of the cool water rushing over his body and flattening his hair against his skin.

Alucard took the greatest of care in rubbing his arms, legs and body down with his claws to ease the stains of blood from his skin and any other grime or dirt that might have clung to him. The process was slow and he had to take gentle care with his chest and the tender gash so as not to aggravate the sore area but it did not bother him to take his time. He had never been one to rush through these times when he gave his body his full attention to clean it, finding it an all around soothing process and it was one he would always enjoy partaking of.

Eventually all the blood and grime washed away from Alucard's flesh and he turned his attentions to his knotted and just as stained hair, pulling the bulk of it forward so he could separate the clumped strands with his claws. It was a bit tedious but he managed to untangle a majority of it before he settled for bending over to throw his hair forward for better access. He combed his claws through it and continued to break away the blood fused knots and tangles until finally he could run his hand though his soaked hair without catching on any more.

Once his hair was smooth again Alucard leaned back up and flicked his hair back so he could focus on washing it out in earnest. Letting his eyes flutter shut he titled his head up as he massaged his scalp and twisted and squeezed his claws through the strands to draw out the stains. Knowing how stubborn his thick hair could sometimes be, Alucard took the utmost care with the process to be sure he got all the grime out, not wanting to leave a single speck of blood behind. After several long moments of attending to it Alucard felt he had done a well enough job to stop and instead opted for simply standing beneath the waterfall to enjoy the feel of it.

Alucard sighed and curled his toes in his delight of being engulfed by the beating waters, the force of it almost staggering, but he managed to keep upright against it in his singular desire to simply _enjoy_ it. As he stood soaking up his guilty pleasure there came a creeping thought that pulled to the surface of his mind which he had refused to even think about thus far. It chased away his feelings of pleasure that the water had previous given him and made him shudder horribly as he felt a great amount of self-loathing.

Satan… God, he had truly given into him. He'd given in without so much as a fight after the fallen angel's initial violation of him and, looking back on it, he felt the greatest of shame at that. He rolled over and believed the man's words to be the absolute truth despite knowing _who_ he was. What he was. What he had done… What kind of a person gives into such an evil creature? Especially after suffering such horrific abuse at the man's hand, no matter what sort of odd kindness the same man could show. What did that say about Alucard's character? Easily swayed but that was the nicest thing he could think of.

Alucard lifted one of his claws to scratch lightly at his red stained arm that bore Satan's mark as he thought over everything that he had done, that he had allowed to happen, that he had welcomed. He was ashamed and felt himself thoroughly tainted. He was utterly spoiled from the first encounter that Satan had forced on him in 'punishment' of his clever plot that led to the creature's fall but he was just as spoiled by every other succedent encounter. Especially the ones he'd welcomed with open arms and had allowed himself to enjoy…

What would his father think once he found out? Did he already know about the severity of his betrayal? No, it was impossible for him to have that knowledge though he likely already knew what Satan did with him and that was bad enough. While he had been trapped in Hell allowing Satan everything he wanted – including his body – his father had been traversing the world over to kill the Keepers in his single desire to get him back. And how did he reward his father's dedication? By caving into the man's greatest and most hated of enemies and worshipping him as his God and his master. What a devoted son he had been…

Perhaps it would have been best if his father had killed him in Lilith's domain after all. He certainly deserved it for what he did with Satan and for his foolish and all around cruel attempt at killing Dracula. That sort of treason within Dracula's realm would lead to certain death by the man's hand. Not even his son should be exempt from that… Alucard made a weary sound as he rubbed at the bunched enflamed flesh that engulfed his death scar and ran the length of where Dracula had torn Dark Pain through his body, finding a new sense of morbid justice to the mark now.

Alucard shuddered visibly at his thoughts and started to step out of the torrent of water that he no longer felt he deserved to experience, but gave a startled sound when he felt himself pulled back through the other side of the rushing fall. Any air that had been in his dead lungs was completely expelled when Alucard's back come into contact with a solid form and he momentarily thought about struggling against the intruder but halted when he felt the familiar blood and engulfing aura that belonged to Dracula. "Father." Alucard sighed in relief when his father's arms circled loosely around his stomach and he rubbed his face against his soaked hair. How long had he been there?

Not caring enough to consider his questions further, Alucard let out a heavy breath as he relaxed against the far too comforting hold of his flesh and blood father, noting that Dracula's mood felt calmer now. It seemed the man had managed to take out his aggressions on the castle whilst he was traversing to the subterranean caverns. He couldn't begin to recall the passage of time but it had likely been hours since he'd left his father's chamber to seek out this part of the subterranean realm.

Alucard started to give a quiet and pleased sound when his father's lips and facial hair began to tease against his upper back but he hunched as the shame of his deplorable acts he'd done with Satan returned full force. Alucard pulled from his father's loose hold and turned to be greeted by the sight of a thoroughly ruffled Dracula, the man clearly bearing the signs of his previous aggressions in the Forbidden Wing. It was evident through his more so than usual disheveled hair and wrinkled cloak. His father still held an intense look to him but his eyes were far calmer than before, only smoldering where once they had absolutely burned.

"Father…" Alucard started, automatically covering his exposed body with his hands, not entirely comfortable with being seen so completely by his father, who was overly amused by his self-conscious actions. How exactly was he supposed to confess this? More than anything he did not want to confess it. It was deplorable and nothing short of treason but his damned conscious screamed at him to tell his father. It was only right. "…perhaps you should rethink your ability to welcome someone back that has betrayed you."

"You did not betray me." Dracula asserted, refusing to hear his son feel any remorse for something that was beyond his control. The vampire lord reached toward him but Alucard stepped back through the shallow pool and stopped just under the edge of the waterfall as he looked away in some form of embarrassment. "No, father. I did. I allowed Lucifer to seduce me into believing you had given up on me. I foolishly believed his false words and allowed him everything I could offer… _everything_." Alucard bitterly stressed, unable to vocalize what 'everything' meant because of the shame of it but he knew his father understood his meaning by the way the man shut his eyes and sighed.

The young man squinted through the rain of water that was running down his face and shivered at the thought of what he had done before he looked up at his father with dark eyes that were filled with his shame over the events. "What I gave your enemy was damning enough but then I turn around and believe the just as sly words of one of his children and allow her to goad me into trying to kill you. You cannot stand there and tell me you are not disappointed in me for this."

Dracula closed the small distance between them and grabbed Alucard by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes with a piercing look. "Trevor, stop. You were at the mercy of that damned angel and he is the one I blame for this. All of it. I am not disappointed in you. The only one I am disappointed in is myself. If I had not allowed myself to become angered over mere words that were flung in the heat of an argument, one I never should have picked with you to begin with, Satan would not have had anything to bait you with."

"But I do have blame and you just don't want to see it. Your own son allowed the unthinkable." Alucard sighed, his face twisting with his regret over the situation, "I allowed everything knowing who Lucifer was and what he was capable of. That was an oversight that, of all people, I should not have made." Dracula shook his head and placed a hand to rest against the side of Alucard's neck, giving it gentle squeeze as he tried to make his point to his son.

"You were trapped with a creature that knows how to bend people to his will. Not even I was able to escape Satan's influence when I was a man and possibly even during the eternal night when I should have ordered you not to come with me to battle him on Leviathan. I was a fool to think he would not use you against me." Alucard started to rebut his father but before he could even begin to Dracula moved his hand and placed it over his mouth to silence him. "Be silent, child. I will no longer listen to you speak about this nor will I allow you to feel any shame for what happened. Consider yourself forgiven of whatever you think you did wrong and let us move on."

Whatever further counter points Alucard had balancing on his tongue for his wrongdoings were immediately silenced by the thick command that filled his father's accent. After a moment of staring at Dracula who clearly was not going to back down on the issue, Alucard relented with a deep sigh as he lightly grasped the hand over his mouth and pulled it away. He blinked at his father through the rain of water that was running down his face from being so close to the waterfall, gauging the now silent man until he broke the silence with a quiet question. "How can you not be disappointed in me?"

Dracula smiled lightly at Alucard's question, grabbing his son's head and pulling him forward to press a kiss to the young man's brow before whispering against it. "I told you ages ago, boy; I can never be disappointed in the one _good_ thing I created, no matter what troubles you seem to find yourself mixed up in as of late. You can do no wrong in my eyes." Alucard sighed at his father's, apparent, unending well of love he held for him and lifted his claws to twist into the man's damp and partially wet cloak. "Even though I understand your feelings of paternal love from experience I still think your own far outweighs mine by far. If my son had ever acted anything like I have toward you I am not so sure I could have taken it with your grace."

Dracula chuckled and leaned back from Alucard to smirk at him. "We both know I took your rebellious tendencies far from gracefully in the past but you had your reasons and I learned over time how to deal…. And I'm more than certain you would have taken any rebellion from your son with complete charity." Alucard snorted at his father's certainty but he knew he was correct. To be a parent required a great amount of patience, something Dracula was well versed in despite never having to raise him and suffer through the more trying times of parenthood. Alucard had loved Simon with all his heart but the boy had been a nightmare at times, many times actually. Still, he wondered how his father had managed to acquire his knack for patience with no prior experience, let alone acquiring it during his life of darkness. It seemed such an odd thing to develop when one had only lived among the shadows without love.

"I still believe you forgive me too easily for what I did." Alucard dropped his head and stepped back a step to be further in the showering fall. Absentmindedly he began to trace the pattern that ran down the edges of the opening of the crimson leather cloak he held in his hands as he concentrated on the soothing water that was beating on his skin. When Dracula tilted his face up and stepped forward into the raining water with him, Alucard did not resist when he brought their lips together in a kiss that spoke to him more than mere words could have. It was assertive and weaved with a complex nuance of complete affection and total claim on him which Alucard melted into, enjoying the rather simple act that was a physical show of everything his father felt for him.

For several moments, bathed in the cascading waterfall, Alucard enjoyed the pleasing show of Dracula's forgiveness in tune with the wonderful sensation of being eclipsed in the cold water that fell from above. He briefly thought about his father's clothing getting completely soaked but it was entirely forgotten when Dracula broke away from the kiss and placed his mouth by his ear to whisper huskily into. "I never understood your fascination with water, Trevor, but I must admit after watching you enjoy bathing yourself beneath this fall I have a much deeper appreciation for it."

Despite the cold water, Alucard could feel the phantom sensation of ablush spreading through his body at the realization his father had been _watching_ him bathe. He could not help but be mortified that Dracula had seen him during what he'd thought was a private moment of respite and felt himself abashed to be caught in such a vulnerable state by the man. Flesh and blood relation or no, he still wasn't keen or yet comfortable with being seen this way by his father. Alucard might have pointed that out but whatever words he had in mind were scattered when Dracula grabbed his wrists and pulled him back into the hidden spring and away from the waterfall.

Knowing the time of remorse fed words was over, Alucard indulged his father's soft but insistent pull into the glowing space until the man released him to step back a few steps. Taking note of how Dracula stared obviously at his bared body, Alucard squirmed and couldn't help but move his claws in front of his hips to offer himself some sort of cover as he had before. Dracula chuckled lightly and started to disrobe without care, perhaps to try and level their unbalance of clothing.

Alucard watched in rapt interest as Dracula pulled away his coverings and armor in the faint blue and purple glow that the crystal growths emanated, finding the stain of colors a curious contrast to his father's skin. He had hardly seen Dracula without his characteristic cloak and he'd certainly never seen him without _any_ clothing but it was obvious that Dracula held no shame exposing his form to another. But then again, why would he? The man's physique was as toned and battle hardened as it had been when he was still the virtuous 'Gabriel Belmont'. Alucard doubted his father's body had changed much since his initial turn from the light, his mere presence serving as some sort of captured moment of time that would never be lost nor changed. The form one had when they died was what they would keep forever so long as they maintained it by feeding properly.

Alucard couldn't help but feel some jealousy for his father's ability to retain his human form so pristinely while his own had withered into the state it always had been… But he knew there was only one way to gain that and he would not give into the lust for human blood, not again. His original vow was cracked but not shattered. The poor woman that had been forced on him and died to gift him with his fleeting moment of vitality would be the last. No matter how disgustingly _delicious_ her blood had been he could not bear to suffer that burden. Once was bad enough and it was not worth the shame of extinguishing a life to ease his shriveled body back to what it was…back to what he wished it could be.

"Trevor."

Becoming startled by his father's voice, Alucard blinked the fog of thought from his eyes and was surprised to find Dracula had long ago finished what he had started, all the man's clothing and armor piled on a dry rock that rose from the glittering water they stood in. The young man flicked his eyes over his father's exposed frame to fully take in the lines and curves of the musculature that clung to it. When his eyes dropped lower to fall on Dracula's hips he immediately shied his sight from there, feeling embarrassment at seeing his father in a state that he was not meant to see. Despite the tug of shame Alucard still found Dracula's body to be as pleasing to the eyes as he'd long known it to be.

Noticing the way his child had become flustered; Dracula chuckled and smirked knowingly which caused Alucard to look away completely but still cast quick glances. After a few moments Alucard finally decided to feed into the ego he knew his father possessed. "You have a pleasing… form." Alucard admitted, almost sheepishly due to the person who he was complimenting and, as expected, he saw the look of pure confidence come over his father's face. Honestly, to Alucard, his choice of phrase was too vague. There were other far more appropriate words that would describe Dracula's body – healthy, powerful, attractive, awe inspiring, _desirable_ \- but he could neither grasp them nor bring himself to say them. Perhaps his shame had locked his tongue down from saying any of them.

Dracula lifted an eyebrow at Alucard and smirked coyly at him as he stepped back until he was in front of a sandbank in a shallower part of the spring and lowered himself down into the quivering water, the water engulfing his body to just above his navel when he finally settled down completely in it. The vampire beckoned Alucard join him which the young man did near instinctually, walking slowly over and allowing Dracula to pull him down so that he was resting in his father's lap with his legs straddling the man's waist. Alucard couldn't help but notice the difference in their skin colors that was now so very obvious with them stripped of all clothing and flush to one another, even in the off colored light it was obvious. His ashen skin looked far paler next to Dracula's flesh which seemed permanently stained a faded hue of pink. The younger vampire felt the weak pang of jealousy again briefly but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Despite the low opinion you have of yourself and my want for you to stop starving yourself, I still find myself very fond of your body, child." Dracula murmured, as he started to scratch his nails along the base of Alucard's spine before working up the protruding vertebrae. Alucard bowed his back and breathed a pleased sound as Dracula took in the sight of his son's water dripping body and fluttering eyes that was caused by his pleasing touch. Sighing at both the feel of his father's hands and the man's statement, Alucard straightened his body to frown down at Dracula. "I see no reason for you to be fond of my body. Of all vampires I would be the most… disfigured."

"Unique." Dracula corrected almost sternly, leaning forward to brush his lips against Alucard's sunken collarbone, garnering a sigh from the other. Knowing his father would not hear him out on his distaste for his sickly form, Alucard settled for enjoying Dracula's hands running down his spine and his lips ghosting across his chest, tilting his head back when the man kissed up to his throat to allow him complete access. When one of Dracula's hands slid around to push and prod against his marred chest to evaluate it, Alucard had to bite his lip at the sting of pain that eventually followed.

"You are not completely healed…" Dracula sighed against his son's neck, feeling the way Alucard's body twinged at his appraising touch, "Perhaps I should not-." Dracula cut off into a pleased groan when Alucard rocked hips against his in a silent show that he did not want to stop. Once recovered, Dracula smiled against his child's skin as he pressed a kiss against the cool flesh. "Very well… But I shall ensure this does not cause you unwanted pain, Trevor."

As much as he desired this, part of Alucard was relieved to hear his father's assurance that whatever was to come would not be as raucous as he was sure it could be. He could manage through the pain to sate his lusts but it was not something that he wished to do when he wanted this moment not to be filled with discomfort but only comfort and pleasure. Alucard desired calmer unions just as much as his feral side desired complete abandonment with its lusts. Both were enjoyable to him and he could not begin to remember the last time he had taken part in the latter, not that he'd exactly sought it out or thought he ever would again after his mortal death.

Alucard lifted his arms and rested them around Dracula's shoulders, pulling the man closer with a quiet groan when his father began to draw the tender flesh of his neck into his mouth. The younger vampire vocalized his approval of the unusually light effort of Dracula that did not even hold a hint of his fangs grazing the skin, the subtle message that he had no intention of feeding from him all of obvious with his delicate attentions. Alucard wondered how hard it was for his father not to give into the urge to simply sink his teeth in and drink what was his blood, in more than one way as it were. He would not mind it if the man did… his body absolutely trembled with the desire for him to simply bite down and devour his blood. It was such a pleasing image…

As Dracula moved along the entirety of his neck, kissing and sucking wherever his lips fell, Alucard could feel the response it was causing in his body, his skin becoming heated and prickled. Closing his eyes Alucard gave a breathy sound as his father's claws began to graze in circles along his back to go in conjunction with his slow attentions that finally began to trail down to his chest to give it just as much attention as his neck. He jerked when Dracula lovingly tended to his newest flesh wound, kissing gently against the irritated but fading scar in silent show of remorse. Alucard sighed brokenly at the twist of discomfort and tenderness that was being paid for the pain he suffered. If he had not already long forgiven his father for what happened at Lilith's tower he would have immediately in that moment for the care he was giving him.

Why did this feel… _perfect_? Why when it was at the hands of someone he never should have looked for such things with? It was such a twisted affair but he could not care any longer, not entirely. He had never intended to yearn for his fatheronly _'Dracula',_ the creature that created him, whose blood sang to him to pay some form of offering for his life… but that was nothing more than a paradox. Dracula was his father. He always would be and that could not be changed. Alucard's blood would always desire its sire and he, finally accepted this for what it was… but he himself – the part that was not the beast of his blood – had come to want something else. Surely his mind had suffered through his feral nature's twisted want of his father and become corrupt by it because now whereas his darkness yearned for Dracula he yearned for…

Alucard rolled his shoulders and dropped his hands to push against Dracula's chest to ease him back so he could look him over, running his golden gaze all along the man's chiseled features as his father watched him with curious glowing crimson eyes. Alucard wondered… what had this man looked like then? What did this man look like when he was living? Still the same as now but ultimately so very different… Alucard tilted his head and lifted a hand to ghost across Dracula's angled cheek and down further to brush a thumb over his stubbled jaw before it trailed over to his pale lips. What did his father look like when blessed with the _true_ warmth of life and not just a façade gifted by the blood of the living? He must have been very handsome if this shadow of his former luster was as pleasing to behold…

"What are you thinking, son?" Dracula mumbled, lifting a hand to take gently grab Alucard's before he turned to kiss against the palm and stroke the slender claws. "You're right in front of me but your eyes are very far away in this moment."

"I was thinking about you." Alucard leaned forward and looked his father in the eyes, curious of what color they were before they were stained forever the color of blood, "Once, I desired you as 'Dracula'. Sometimes I was able to justify my yearnings for you by separating you into different personas; the man that is my father and the man that is 'The Dragon' that sired me into this life I have now."

"Either way I am still your father." Dracula pointed out, pressing his free hand against Alucard's chest, just over the death scar that was etched into the young man's skin as an eternal reminder of so much pain to father and son and a bond always shared. "You carry my blood from one life to the next." Alucard nodded, knowing very well how true that statement was. "I know… but it is easy to twist scenarios for one's own purpose when they are faced with such perverse thoughts that it requires some semblance of justification... that was mine. That I lusted for you because of my tie to you through the blood you revived me with."

Dracula shook his head at his son and his ability to not get over other's judgment. "You have no reason to be ashamed of what you feel but if it makes you feel better…" The elder vampire smirked enough to reveal one of his fangs to Alucard as he nuzzled into his son's hand, "…you can still tell yourself your little lies and see me as the Prince of Darkness if it helps."

Alucard laughed lightly, shifting lightly from the prickling sensation his father's hand was causing over his scarred flesh, the water that encased their lower bodies rippling with the movement. "No… I will no longer give into lies. You are my father, no matter what form you take, but I still have fragmented desires that yearn for differing parts of you. My vampire nature wants to have the one that created it but I…" Alucard trailed off as his hands fell from Dracula, looking away to stare at one of the dripstones that pulsed brightly as he contemplated the rest of his sentence but his father turned his face back so he had to look at him again.

"Tell me, son…" Dracula started, brushing a knuckled against a speckle of cracks that ran down his child's pale cheek, "…what is it that _you_ want?" Alucard sighed at the light touch of his father, leaning into it as he held his father's gaze for a few moments before he spoke. "I want the person that is just as much my father as Dracula is. I want the person I never knew. I want…" Lifting his hands to circle around the back of Dracula's neck, Alucard let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned forward to press a feathery soft kiss against his father's as a quiet sound of content escaped into the man's mouth when it was returned. After enjoying the feel of Dracula's lips moving against his and the light burn of his coarse stubble on his upper lip Alucard broke the kiss, not opening his eyes just yet, to breath what he wanted against his father's mouth. "I want Gabriel."

Dracula's body tensed lightly at his admission but it was brief, briefer than the mere blink of an eye, and then it was gone. Pulling back from Alucard he watched his son's eyes flutter back open, his desire reflecting within their golden depths to give credence to his words. Giving a thoughtful sound, Dracula lay back against the rising sandbank behind him and lifted a hand up to Alucard's face as he stared at the young man that was staring back with curious eyes.

"Gabriel is dead and gone to the world…" Dracula started, the way Alucard's shoulders hunched not going unnoticed by him. He stroked Alucard's cheek before sliding the hand behind his head to draw him down to lie on top of him, their faces inches apart. "But for you, son, I will be as much 'Gabriel' as I am 'Dracula'." Alucard shuddered at the pleasing admission that absolutely filled him with such a debased form of avidity that was far more twisted than his blood's want of its sire. He allowed his father to join their lips again to initiate another kiss as he let out a breathy sigh of pleasure when Dracula pushed his tongue past his lips to taunt him.

Breaking away, Alucard nuzzled into his father's neck and began to leave a flurry of hungry kisses down the flesh, stopping to nip or suck at various areas as he went. Taking delight in the groans he was garnering, Alucard forced himself away from the tempting veins that pulsed beneath the skin and slid to Dracula's chest to latch his lips around one of the man's nipples to tease with his tongue. He smiled around it as his father's arms circled his back and pulled him closer with a groan that ended in a growl. For an amount of time he mercilessly assaulted the little nub before moving over to the other and doing the same to it to elicit further pleasure filled sounds from Dracula that was absolute music to his ears. It was a sound he'd wanted to hear for so long.

Only when he was satisfied did Alucard finally leave the saliva coated nipple and move down to burrow his face against his father's stomach to feel the way the man's muscles quivered against his face. He brushed his lips in the pattern of the hard sinew that lined Dracula's abdomen as his father breathed deep unneeded breaths above him at his meticulous attentions. Alucard sucked gently at the differing muscles as Dracula drug his nails down his back and spine in such a way that he could not help but moan at the feel of nails biting into his skin to leave their mark. After several moments of his own personal praise paid to his father's body, Alucard pulled back into a sitting position to grab one of Dracula arms, pulling it around so he could crack the hand open and latch his lips onto the palm.

Alucard pressed his other hand against Dracula's chest to hold him back and to feel the deep guttural sounds that were rumbling from deep within, focusing on his lip and tongue based adorations to his father to draw more intense sounds from the man. He knew Dracula would probably not take such teasing for much longer. He could feel his father's body tensing and retracting harshly beneath him and the way his free hand was digging into his hip in his attempt to keep himself under control.

Alucard kissed and nipped against his father's fingers as he looked down at the delightful sight of Dracula forcing himself to keep himself still to allow him his desire to treat him to such pleasures. Catching his father's lust clouded eyes, Alucard smiled lightly at him as he grazed Dracula's forefinger and middle finger with the point of his fang before taking them into his mouth to tease similarly.

The deep sound that escaped Dracula's throat at his tantalizing actions caused Alucard to shiver and suck just a bit harder at the twitching fingers, careful not to catch his tongue on Dracula's nails. When his father tried to lean up Alucard pushed his hand harder against his chest to try and stop him so he could continue but the other was not willing to comply. The young man gave a lamentable groan when Dracula pulled his saliva stringed fingers free from his mouth and leaned up to move along the top of his chest to return the pleasing conduct. Alucard gave a deep groan as he wrapped his arms and thighs around his father, leaning his head back to stretch his body to allow the man further access that he wanted him to have.

"I did not realize I had such a desirable tease for a child." Dracula breathed against Alucard's chest, trailing a sloppy set of kisses down the middle of it to give his child the attention he obviously wanted. Alucard couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned back a little further, the sound cutting off into a groan when his father moved his mouth over to his sensitive death scar to kiss gently and apologetically against. "Grant could have told you many stories about my endless ability to be a complete wanton tease if I so wished it." Alucard sighed, closing his eyes to block the sight of the glittering cavern ceiling as he momentarily fell back into a long since vanished time when he'd loved another and had tempted him so thoroughly it drove the man crazy at times. How often had Grant threaten to leave back to the sea never to return when he'd worked him up only to leave him high and dry? More times than he could begin to remember.

Dracula's ears perked at a name he did not recognize, let alone a name that suggest a male who had been involved with his son. Pressing another loving kiss against Alucard's eternal scar Dracula leaned back to regard his child as the young man gave a sigh of loss before leaning forward again to look down at him. "Grant?" Dracula inquired with a raised eyebrow, his accent filled with curiosity and a touch of jealousy at knowing someone else had been with his child.

Alucard's dark eyes widened marginally as he realized that he'd revealed a part of his past that his father would not have known about. Knowing he could not cover it up he smiled lightly at his father and looked to the side. "Grant was a man I loved dearly in life, just as much as I loved Sypha." Alucard sighed at the memory of his former lover, the phantom pangs of remorse over his loss pulling at his heart. "…He was my charismatic pirate whom I secretly wanted to sweep me out to his beloved sea and away from the Brotherhood of Light…"

Dracula made a small sound in his throat as he turned Alucard's face back to stare him in the eyes as he stated the obvious. "You had a wife and son." Alucard nodded as he lifted his claws to press against Dracula's chest, scratching lightly against the skin with his fingers. "And I had a lover too. I was not as chaste as you were with mother…" Alucard trailed off as he remembered his shame about what he was doing to his mother but he shook it away, at least for the moment. "…but there is a long sad story that goes with my affair with Grant Dănești; the man that survived death only to return to find his lover had moved on."

The young man dropped his head at the painful memory but found it tipped back up again by his father who held a look of interest. "There are many things I apparently do not know about you, Trevor. I find myself intrigued." Alucard smiled wryly at Dracula and his apparent curiosity about his past. "There are just as many things I no longer know about myself…but perhaps I will tell you about what I remember some other time. But not now… the past has no bearing on this moment."

Blinking at his son and his wise words that spoke great truth, Dracula made a sound in his throat before he reached up and pulled Alucard forward to initiate a brief tender kiss before he whispered against the young man's mouth. "Allow me to help you forget the past then, Trevor." Alucard sighed against Dracula's lips, digging his claws a little deeper into the man's chest as he ground his hips down against his father's who bucked up to meet him. "Make me forget then… _Gabriel_." Dracula groaned at the use of his name that should have enraged him to hear but not when it came from his son. It stirred a great vein of pleasure in his core to hear it coming from him, especially in this moment.

Alucard gave a loud sound that was mixed with pleasure and pain when Dracula found his death scar and sucked against it, starting gently and then becoming more forceful the longer he stayed attached to it. The young man's body shivered and he panted unevenly at the assault on the singular spot, his toes curling as he rocked his body against Dracula's at the intense reaction. Alucard could not decide if it was twisted or appropriate for the one that had caused the mark to be marking it so thoroughly and turning him into a writhing bundle of nerves for it. Twisted justice or appropriate crime? Either way it felt _right_.

When Dracula pulled away far too soon for his liking, Alucard groaned his loss loudly but it was engulfed by his father's mouth in an aggressive and dominating kiss that betrayed every bit of lustful desire the man was feeling and working to keep tempered. Caving into Dracula's tantalizing show of superiority that filled the man's entire being, Alucard dug his claws into the man's chaotic dark hair and pulled him closer to taste every moan and growl that he could as he met each one with his own. As their harsh lip lock progressed Alucard found himself no longer satisfied with their foreplay, no matter how pleasing it was, and rocked harshly against his father's arousal that was hidden beneath the surface of the water in show that he wanted things to progress.

"I-I… more. I need _more_." Alucard breathed in a cracking voice, trying to get his point clearly across in his vague words. He could think of a rather vulgar word that would have been more appropriate for his want, a secret favorite obscenity by Julius, but it was not one Alucard typically used. He felt guilty using such a term, despite Yoko's claims that it sounded "heavenly" because of his accent, so he usually left it to the latest of the Belmont lineage to use.

Dracula was able to decipher his vague words, quite evident by the throaty chuckle he gave before leaning back to narrow his pulsing eyes at his eager child. Becoming impatient, Alucard rocked his hips again, more precisely this time, and took some delight in the way his father groaned and tensed from his taunting action. He dropped a hand into the water to grab the man's arousal and started to stroke it so he could further coax him toward what he wanted, finding enjoyment when Dracula arched and grunted at his surprising action. Enjoying having his father melting under his touch, Alucard continued to rub and stroke Dracula's water encased sex until the man would have no more of it and pulled his hand away with gravelly groan.

"You are not one I would have thought impatient." Dracula mused in a throaty voice, urging Alucard's hips up to get in a better position while the young man wrapped an arm around his neck to stable himself. "Typically I'm not…" Alucard admitted as he slid a claw into the water to help position and guide his father to the right spot before he lowered himself very slowly, his eyes fluttering at the now familiar, yet still painful, sensation of being gradually filled… but it was different this time. He'd never got to feel what Dracula felt like pushing into and against his insides and he wanted to. Badly. "…But I _need_ this."

Alucard panted mildly as he wrapped his other arm around Dracula to pull him closer while the man held him in a supporting grip but did not move to force his gradual movement any. Dracula was letting him move at his own pace which Alucard was thankful for. It took several long moments for Alucard to take Dracula into his body, not used to the position or being the one to seat another inside himself. It was different having the control of the act in a sense, controlling how much pain he could take at a time instead of having it forced far too quickly. Eventually Alucard was able to lower himself completely until he was flush against his father's hips, giving a loud shaky breath as he tried to get used to Dracula inside of him. Alucard dropped his head and nuzzled into his father's dark hair as the man stroked his back in an attempt to soothe him into his adjustment, enjoying the little comfort for what it was.

"Sorry…" Alucard mumbled against Dracula's neck, feeling guilty for making his father wait when he'd been the one to get impatient to begin with. He could only imagine what sort of beastly lusts the man contained knowing how his own were rather savage at times, even now his were crying at him to release them fully. But he kept them at bay not wanting simple mindless sex. That was… too empty.

"Don't be." Dracula sighed, lifting one hand to scratch at Alucard's soaked head and drag his dark nails through the water stringy pale strands. "I have no desire to hurt you, Trevor, so you are allowed to take as long as you need. I can be very patient." Alucard snorted at his father's words but found comfort in them. "You have the patience of a saint, father."

"Perhaps anyone that lived my life would." Dracula pointed out, his tone fringed in the pain the man had endured over his centuries spanning lifetime. Sensing his shifting mood, Alucard immediately tried to make him forget it by pushing Dracula's hair away so he could suck against the skin of the man's neck as he rocked his hips back and forth. He was rewarded with a low pleased groan and his father bucking back. Finding no more reason to rush now that he got the intimate connection he'd desired, Alucard continued to roll his hips against Dracula's as he sought out the man's lips again to taste his mouth and tongue that held such a unique flavor. The flavor of, what he now knew, was human blood mixed with a multitude of differing things he could not begin to describe but it was delicious and he wanted to taste it often.

Enjoying his father's eager lips and tongue pressing his exploring tongue back into his mouth to do the same, Alucard moaned his bliss into Dracula's mouth as he threaded his claws deep into the ruffled dark mane his father called 'hair'. After several long moments of taking delight in the simple pleasure Alucard found his body wanted to move, his desire no longer satisfied by simply rocking. Lifting himself up with his knees, Alucard eased back down with a breathy groan of satisfaction as his father mirrored the sound.

Alucard made a strangled sound of loss when his father leaned completely away and back down against the sandbank, his pulsing eyes glowing just a bit brighter with his lusts. He reached down to pull the man back but Dracula shook his head at him and grabbed his claws and placed them on his chest, wrapping his fingers around Alucard's wrists to stroke lightly. Alucard frowned at his father's want to deny him, leaning up so he could stare down at the content man who was soaking up the sight of him thoroughly. After a few moments of taking in Alucard's body cast in the shades of the blue and purple light that filtered through the cavern Dracula lifted a hand and cupped Alucard's cheek as he spoke. "Pulchra es filius. Quid sum sine te?"*

Alucard furrowed his brow at the Latin phrase but his father did not translate it for him, choosing to leave it as his own little soliloquy that Alucard would never know. He was going to have to teach himself Latin if his father kept speaking it to him. Leaning into Dracula's touch, Alucard settled into lifting and dropping his body as his father rocked up to meet his momentum. Letting his eyes slip shut the young man continued their slow pace as he panted above his father who heaved and groaned in tune with him as they enjoyed their pleasurable dark union.

At length, Dracula no longer seemed content to stay so disconnected and leaned up to latch onto Alucard's death scar again, tearing a loud moan from his son as he thrust up a bit more roughly to give him extra incentive to cry out for him. Alucard breathed harshly as Dracula continued to move his lips and tongue over the arrested flesh in such a way it was making it hard to focus on his task at hand. He tried to keep his body moving but found his concentration slipping, prompting Dracula to grab his hips and aid him by taking over a majority of the effort for him without breaking from his ministrations on his chest.

Moaning brokenly, Alucard arched and grabbed Dracula's twitching shoulders as the man upped the tempo of his movements in his body which he tried desperately to meet. Eventually the overflow of sensational pleasure caused Alucard nerves to fray and his latent beast to demand to finally be heeded and satisfied. Alucard's muscles tensed and twitched with the same want and he found himself needing some sort of _release_ that had been building in him since this twisted union of blood relation had started. Crying out when Dracula thrust up to make his vision swim, Alucard grabbed his father's head and pulled the man up to his neck knowing what he wanted from him.

"Bite me." Alucard begged in a lust gravelly voice, startling Dracula enough to falter his movements. When his father did not respond immediately, Alucard gave a low growl before he pleaded again in a far more broken accent that betrayed his absolute frenzy for the simple request. " _Bite me_!" Alucard gave a cry of pain and delight when his father pulled his head to the side and sank his fangs deep into his neck as he renewed bucking up into his body. He panted harshly and moaned in his pure ecstasy of being drained, wrapping an arm around his father's back as a hand buried in the man's hair to press him closer to his twitching neck.

Differing pleased cries and growls fell from Alucard's lips, his body clenching violently at being assaulted with the pleasure of Dracula's firm thrusts and ravenous hunger that drew his blood from his body. The building sensations finally became too overwhelming for him and Alucard screamed out his father's given name as he tensed up and fell over the edge of his desire to achieve his wanted physical release. He had little time to recover before his father tore away from his bleeding neck and crushed their lips together which the younger vampire tried to return as feverishly, taking perverse delight in licking and sucking his blood from Dracula's lips and mouth. Never had blood tasted so delicious to him than it did in that moment and he relished it, pulling his father as close as their bodies would allow as he tried to lick it all away. Unable to withstand Alucard's near hysterical bliss or his intensely clenching muscles that encased him, Dracula gave a guttural groan that dipped into a deep growl as he finally released into his all of writhing child before falling back into the sand mound with a heaving Alucard sprawled across his chest.

For an immeasurable amount of time Alucard laid painting against Dracula's chest as he struggled to come down from his ecstasy delirium to regain his wits. It took a long while for him to do so and it was only when he realized his father was stroking a finger along his back. Lifting his head, Alucard blinked lazily up at his father with hazy golden eyes that still betrayed his waning lusts. Dracula gave a wistful sigh and buried his hand in Alucard's soaked hair as he looked down at his child with similarly fogged eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, Trevor."

Alucard snorted quietly, crossing his arms to lay his chin on so he no longer had to hold his floating head up any longer. "Didn't know you had a whore for a son?" He languidly asked, trying to blink back the exhaustion that came in the aftermath of his carnal affair with his father. Dracula frowned at his question, running his knuckles against Alucard's smooth cheek. "You are many things, Trevor, which range from skilled warrior to morally sound and further yet to alluring, but that is not one of them. You are no whore."

Alucard chuckled quietly at his father's defense of his virtues and smirked up at him with a blood stained mouth. "I suppose you are right… I don't make money off of my services." He chuckled a little harder at the stern look he earned himself. "Intoleranda puer."* Alucard lifted an eyebrow at Dracula, tilting his head as he stared up at him, "As much as I enjoy hearing you speak Latin it's not exactly fair that you get to hide secrets in it."

"Vita non est aequi ponderis." Dracula shot back with a large fang filled smirk that caused Alucard to sigh and bury his face in his arms, shaking his head back and forth at his father's insufferable ability to taunt him. The elder vampire nudged his son's face back up, running his thumb along the crack in Alucard's lip which smeared the blood that still remained on his lips as he repeated his last statement to appease him, "Life is not fair." Alucard snorted at the simple but poignant statement. That would be the understatement of the millennium and every other future millennium that there ever was. Life really wasn't fair. Something he and his father were well aware of.

"I'm going to learn Latin, mark my words, father." Alucard threatened, laying his cheek against his arms as he let his eyes flutter shut to enjoy the soothing feel of his father stroking his back and cheek, the two easing him toward sleep much to his annoyance. "I accept your challenge, boy." Dracula chuckled, earning him a tired grunt from Alucard who was fighting to keep himself from passing out.

Alucard was beyond tired of being _tired_ but he, yet again, could easily fall back into another deep slumber. Would he ever sate his need for sleep? Clearly he must be making up for lost sleep he'd suffered through the past millennium. He used to be able to remain awake for a few days or so, though that was at most and he did suffer terribly for it and became nothing short of one of his father's zombies because of it. Dracula could remain awake for ridiculous periods of time and function perfectly. How he could was beyond Alucard's comprehension… could he even remember a time when he actually saw the man sleep? No, he'd caught him sitting in his throne in trances a few times but never saw him with his eyes completely shut. When he'd awoken in his father's chambers earlier had been the only time he'd ever witnessed him truly sleeping.

"Father, do you ever sleep?" Alucard inquired, giving his internal musings voice as he opened his eyes to look back up at Dracula, noting the way the man's lips twisted and the wrinkles around his eyes creased deeper at the question. "Barring the past century I can often recall never witnessing you sleep. Even now when I am close to passing out you do not seem tired. Weary, maybe, but not tired."

Dracula considered his son's question, stroking his fingers to brush several stringy strands of Alucard's hair out of his face where they had fallen. "Rarely." He finally admitted, "I never have liked facing my nightmares or the cold darkness that comes with sleep." Alucard frowned at his father's admission that did not seem a healthy habit to indulge. How long had his father been refusing himself sleep? "Before Julius and I…" The young man trailed off, unable to bring himself to finish his statement about his part he'd played in killing his father, "…before then when was the last time you did?" Dracula did not answer immediately, instead looking off to the side with his eyes glazed as if in deep thought. Alucard couldn't help but notice the way his blood still stained the man's chin and lips and he found himself drawn to the idea of leaning up and licking it away.

"After I put you to sleep and razed the city within my castle to the ground." Dracula finally answered, causing Alucard to wince at the ghastly implications of the sentence that reminded him all too well of who his father truly was. "Once I had my castle back and none of the humans remained I took to my throne and closed my eyes of my own volition for the first time in ages to truly sleep." Dracula's blinked the memory away and looked back down at Alucard, the remnant anger and sorrow of the time swirling in his crimson irises. "Such a bitter-sweet victory weighed on me enough to indulge the call for sleep."

Alucard frowned at his father but he did not voice his vehement disagreement of Dracula's decision. He was positive the man did not simply ask the citizens of the onetime city to leave… There was likely blood and a lot of it. Alucard could almost imagine the screams of the terrified denizens as they were slaughtered by his father's minions once they flooded into the streets to reclaim the lost territory for their master. The thought was… horrific.

"I see…" Alucard quietly mumbled, lowering his eyes and shifting them to stare at the cavern wall as his father continued to ghost his hand along his face and head. "I suppose it is my turn to ask if you are disappointed in me." Dracula mused, his voice not betraying much remorse for his actions. The man's hand slid down and forced Alucard to look up at him, clearly wanting an answer.

The younger vampire looked at his father for a few moments before he sighed wearily, "You know I dislike for innocent people to suffer." Alucard could already hear his father's retort of 'I sent them somewhere much better' but he continued before the man had a chance to throw it at him, "…however the morals I held as a man and the ones I hold now are very different. I still feel the pangs to be the altruistic man who takes up arms against evil but the desire has waned…considerably." Alucard trailed off, his golden eyes unfocusing and becoming clouded as he retreated back into the distant past and the lifetimes he'd lived through before pulling back into the present. "I still wholeheartedly disagree with your cruel ways but more than anything… I am the creature that keeps to the shadows, detached from the world, always watching but never leaving the comfort of the dark."

"You are the white wolf whom humans have revered and looked to for guidance and protection for thousands of years, never seen but believed in." Dracula amended, brushing his fingers through the center of Alucard's hair to push it all back as he stared into his son's golden eyes that were like that of a wolf. Alucard quirked his lips at his father's remembrance of humans and their want to worship of him as their savior. He'd never understood it. Never liked it. Especially the cult like gatherings they had taken to every full moon at Dracula's castle. He'd helped humans on occasion but most had been lost travelers that had lucked out and become lost where he lurked. Humans had treated him as if he stalked the world over and saved them but that was as far from the truth as one could get.

"I have aided humans in differing ways, and I still will, but it has never been directly. I have callously allowed mortals their cruel fates just as often as I have helped, father." Alucard confessed, looking steadily at Dracula who returned the even stare. "You took up arms against me to try and put me down forever." Alucard snorted and shook his head, disrupting his father's hand from his hair, "For revenge, father. Not to help humans. The siege by the Brotherhood of Light that the paladin Ronald de Ronceval led against you was not the first time I watched you slaughter good men and women from the shadows. I admit I felt great remorse for their wasted lives but I still did nothing to help." The young man sighed at the grisly scenes of so much lost life… "I only challenged you for my selfish desire to gain vengeance over you turning me into the thing I had hated the most and destroying my life as I saw it…"

And there it was. The truth of the matter. He was not the brave knight come to save the innocent damsels or their courts but only a somber wraith that watched and planed his moves according to his own design… a design that included skewed morals. After his turn from the light he had never desired to be the protector of the world or mankind. The kindest thing he'd done for humanity was to abstain from feeding from them.

Alucard looked back up at his father who held a perfect mask that lacked any emotion in light of his mention of their joined past. "I hated you. I had never hated another so much and I all I wanted was to kill you for what you did to me, to those I loved…" The young man shook his head at the vengeance driven creature he used to be. It had taken… a long time to come to terms with himself. With everything. With the truth. Only then was he able to finally open his eyes and look past the want of revenge against his father and see things in a different light. Alucard startled when he felt his face being tilted up by Dracula so they were staring at one another, his father still wearing a face of apathy that betrayed nothing. "Do you still feel hate for me?"

"No." Alucard quickly admitted, lightly shaking his head, "I got over those feelings long ago, you know that." The young man squeezed a hand between his and Dracula's bodies to touch lightly at his death scar, the memory of Satan using the Dark Crystal to expel his inner darkness coming back. It caused him to shudder in a mix of relief and horror. …He had not hated his father before but there had still been some part of him that still did – that vile darkness which would always blame Dracula for his part in the tragedy of his life. But it was gone. Finally. And it felt so nice to feel so… light, even if it was a sorrowful lightness.

Dracula's emotionless mask finally fell and Alucard was shown the great relief that was so obviously shinning in the man's eyes. It seemed his father still worried that he felt some sort of ill will toward him but that was impossible. Especially now. He could feel nothing other than… love. Only love. He did not want to ever leave his father's side again… even if he had to turn the blind eye toward the occasional dark flare up that Dracula could be privy to. Like the denizens of the city that once lived within the foundation of this very castle… He would just have to hope his returned presence could keep him from falling back all the way and focus on keeping his wrath away from innocents.

"To answer your question, father, no. I am not disappointed but I am remorseful about what happened… you are Dracula." Alucard tilted his face as he observed his father – Dracula – the monster that was so feared by all and for good reason. "You will always be this creature of darkness but I hope I can ease your pain like I did before." Not waiting for Dracula to reply, Alucard settled himself back on the man's chest and let his eyes become slightly obscured by his lids, giving a pleased sound when his father began to pet his head again.

Nuzzling against his arms, the young man made sure to point out his ultimate stance. "I told you, the night you put me to sleep, that I was conflicted. That I could not imagine rising against you with the intent to slay you… I still feel that way, father. I… I do not think I could do it. Not anymore. But I hope that it never comes to such a point. Every life you meaninglessly take in bloody war is just that much more I feel the burden of your blood and I much prefer you as you are now; a man that gained something of his onetime humanity back who I consider to be both my father and Gabriel Belmont. I do not wish to lose that…"

Silence stretched between father and son for several moments within the twinkling lights of the pulsing crystals, the quiet only disturbed by the roaring waterfall that fed into the little spring. Finally Dracula spoke, his voice just over a whisper but it still packed the impact as if he were speaking clearly in a normal tone. "I promise you will neither feel the burden of my blood nor will you lose your father, Trevor." A smile tugged at Alucard's dark lips to hear his father's comforting words, beyond pleased to hear him say it. "I am glad to know that… _Gabriel_."

Alucard startled as his father pulled him up to brush their lips together in a tender kiss that he returned gladly until Dracula broke it to whisper against his lips, "Sed stultum ignorare pueri dolor…" The younger vampire sighed at the pleasing but utterly foreign phrase as his father pressed another kiss to the bridge of his nose. "You're tired. You should take the chance to sleep, son." Alucard wanted to groan at the infernal reminder that the tug of sleep was hovering just behind his eyes.

"I grow weary of the need for sleep." Alucard bemoaned, closing his eyes as Dracula brushed his lips along his dark lids before easing him back down to his chest. "When the body wants rest it will get it, no matter what you want. It will aid your body with mending itself, now sleep." Dracula ordered his child, an authoritative hint slipping into his tone that all of promised he would ensure he slept one way or the other. The young man sighed gently as Dracula's hands found their way to his back to rub pacifying circular patterns along his skin, the action helping drive him back toward the blissful ignorance of rest. "Will you sleep?" Alucard mumbled, shifting his shoulders as he hunkered down and worked himself into a comfortable position.

"No, not this time. I will enjoy watching you sleep for me." Dracula smiled fondly down at his child that was curled contently against his chest with a too entrancing expression on his relaxed features, hinting he had already fallen into slumber despite his want to fight it. Dracula couldn't help but be reminded of the eternal night when he'd first seen such a calm look bless Alucard's face, even if a rather trying and far from pleasant battle had preceded such a lovely look. However Dracula much preferred this version of serenity that graced Alucard's face, knowing that it was caused by a far more pleasing herald that he was able to enjoy with his son.

"Bene dormire, mea tragicum princeps." Dracula whispered, shifting his body gently so as not to disturb his child but not moving from the trembling crystal waters that blanketed him and Alucard's bodies. He intended to remain as he was, at least for a time, to enjoy the sight of the blue and purple tint that bathed his son's body beautifully. Just as he'd thought it would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …no more… no more lust and thrust scenes. D: They are too hard to write. I enjoy reading them not writing the damn things.
> 
> For some reason I got the impression from LoS that Alucard served more as an utterly morose lone wolf who would view the world from the outside in, only watching and rarely acting. He watched an entire goddamn army get decimated by Dracula before showing himself… that does not exactly scream "guardian of humanity" to me. Surely he despised for humanity to suffer and offered some sort of aid but more than anything he seemed only to want some sort of revenge for his fate while humans jumped onto the idea of him being their protector. That said that was only my view and there are always many sides to a scenario.
> 
> Note: Latin is tricky to work with since you can't have an exact translation so I had to come up with phrases as close to what I wanted Dracula to say that would actually translate somewhat accurately. Granted I was using google translate so…. Yeah. Sorry if you are fluent in Latin and I managed to screw it up.
> 
> *Pulchra es filius. Quid sum sine te? - You are beautiful son. What am I without you? ("You are beautiful… what would I be if not for you?")
> 
> * Intoleranda puer – Insufferable child
> 
> *Sed stultum ignorare pueri dolor – It would be foolish to ignore the pain of the child ( "I would be a fool to ignore your pain")
> 
> *Bene dormire, mea tragicum princeps. – Sleep well, my tragic prince (Corny. Pure unadulterated corniness.)


	39. Guidance of Divinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I forgot how to write in my brief absence, I gotta get back into the groove again. :0 I could seriously whip my self for daring to let this thing get so loooong. I'm better set for one-shots or under 10 chapters. Ridiculous. Just ridiculous I swear. Literally just finished this so I am afeared that there are typos so I apologize but I gotta get this bad boy rolling again. A week was too long to let it sit!

 

Cullen crouched low on his Nightmare as the winding stone wall that protected the Order of Ecclesia grew closer. He had yet to arrive at the Order of Shadows clock tower to check on matters there but he felt it wholly unnecessary. The most senior of the Bernhard sorcerers were fully capable of standing in while he or Laura was absent. The commander needed to manage his tasks carefully and at the moment it was far more pressing to seek out Shanoa. The Order of Shadows could wait when the Divine's counsel was necessary. As far as Yoko and Julius… he had no idea where his companions had gone and no way to know. All he could do was hope they had escaped unharmed and that they had gone back to the clock tower where he could reunite with them. At least they would be safe there.

Upon arriving to the torch lit stone gateway that led up to the Order of Ecclesia's sanctuary Cullen gave a low whistle, jerking on his stallion's reigns. The beast's pace immediately dropped off into a slow trot and then stopped completely; allowing Cullen to observe the aged stonework that was engraved with obvious depictions of Pan as well as other Old Gods. He recognized this threshold from previous visits to the area. Ahead there was a guarded drawbridge he would need to cross in order to gain access to the place many people who held onto the old ways and their Old Gods could call their haven. Within Shanoa's realm they could freely worship whichever deity they wished and not have to suffer persecution for it. For that reason Cullen always had a soft spot for this place and enjoyed the times he was called to Ecclesia for business.

Ignoring the tug of fatigue from the long ride, Cullen nudged Mairon's haunches to start forward through the entrance but was taken aback at the all around unique scream of a whiny that could only come from the sort of beast he rode upon. Looking to the side, Cullen gave a sound of joy at seeing Yoko's and Julius' Nightmares trotting up from the dark into the dimly cast halo of light the torches set into the wall put out. He couldn't help but find such a turn of events unexpected but beyond favorable. It meant the Belmont and Belnades were safe and he would be able to rejoin them, something he was eager to do. Cullen had rather missed their company and was sure it would please them to know his fate was not as finite as they all had assumed it would be.

Cullen smiled at the Nightmares as they nudged against him and Mairon, clicking loudly as if asking about his previous absence. The creatures may not have bonded with him as Mairon had but they were clever, sometimes too clever, as the stable master at the Order of Shadows would tell anyone who had the ears to listen. Cullen had heard the man complaining more than a few times about the stalls being constantly unlatched and the bags of sugar cubes being raided.

Quieting the creatures, the young man eased himself from his stallion's back and patted them fondly as they continued to butt their heads against him. Cullen gave them their wanted attention before he gently pushed them away and was about to leave the trio of Nightmares to rub affectionately at one another after being separated but had a random inclination. He didn't know why but he had an odd feeling that if he left them outside the walls of Ecclesia's sanctum _something_ would happen to them. What that 'something' was Cullen could not begin to say. It was an all around silly idea though, the Nightmares were not a creature that could be felled easily and they were as fierce a war horse as any could hope for… but still.

Pulling each of the Nightmare's heads down he whispered a command into their ears before slapping each on the hindquarters to send them off in the direction he bid them go. Cullen watched the black coated beasts rush off out of the small area of light and become swallowed by the darkness, knowing they would be welcomed by the Bernhard's at the clock tower where they would be safe. In the least the creature's had earned this relief of duty. When he, Julius, or Yoko wished to leave Shanoa would likely be more than willing to lend them a few of their horses or perhaps a gateway could be used. Cullen briefly reached out with his energy in search for the vein of power one could use to open a gateway but could find none. It seemed a gateway may not be possible at Ecclesia.

Hurrying through the entrance Cullen approached the draw bridge and waved up to the guard atop the stone wall to request access. He was not surprised when it was lowered immediately. The man probably thought he was just another refugee seeking out their domain for protection from the evils that were ravaging the world even in that moment. Shanoa had likely ordered no one be turned away. Frowning at the thought Cullen crossed the bridge and into the township that circled the cathedral where Shanoa herself ruled from with a kind but firm heart.

Cullen flipped his hood up out of habit of concealing his identity when not on formal assignment and walked through the area toward the inner sanctum that contained the cathedral. Along the way he could see that the Order of Ecclesia had taken in a mass amount of the refugees, the people practically packed shoulder to shoulder within the little safe haven. Men, Women, Children, the elderly. Anyone and everyone was camped out in little make shift areas, each wearing dirtied faces and strained expressions that betrayed the fear they all felt about the horrors that were taking place outside Ecclesia's walls. The sight of such terror only reminded Cullen just how important it was that the wickedness beyond be stopped and he hoped Laura and Dracula were succeeding in their endeavor against the Keepers of Hell.

Weaving through the throngs of refugees and priests and priestesses that were attending to the needy, Cullen passed through another stone archway that led to Ecclesia's cathedral. The young man was slightly surprised to spy a troop of Brotherhood knights and mages gathered in the area. It seemed the Brotherhood of Light had saw fit to station some of their men and women at Ecclesia. Cullen moved by the murmuring men and women to head on toward his destination.

"…attacked the Brotherhood settlement to the North."

Cullen's ears perked at the broken section of conversation and he paused discreetly nearby to listen to the quiet conversation the group was having amongst one another to try and hear more.

"Aye. I heard about that. That's… fifth one... All our fallen brethren, their families and refugees. So many innocents dying… take solace knowing God has welcomed each..."

"…Geoffrey said... laid siege to the Brotherhood's main holding just… thankfully, our brothers were able to repel that damned demon dragon before it was... only barely. Our strongest knights and mages are at that sanctuary and even they were scarcely… fight that monster off… God have mercy..."

Cullen tuned out of the fragmented conversation, mulling over the information he just overheard. Some of the Brotherhood's settlements had not only been attacked but the heart of their order as well… this did not bode well. At all. It only meant the Keepers were getting more brazen. For all the issues that the Brotherhood could sometimes be privy to, their order held some of the strongest and most dedicated warriors and to know they were having issues with keeping themselves protected it worried Cullen. Who would be next? The Order of Shadows? The Order of Ecclesia? It was only a matter of time. Frowning deeply at the ominous thought, Cullen quickly made his way up to the cathedral with the intent of going in but fell back a step when a Brotherhood knight who had been standing nearby stepped in front of him, barring him entrance.

"Who are you that wishes to enter this sanctuary of the great Divine?" The knight asked, narrowing his brown eyes suspiciously at Cullen as his hand fell toward his combat cross.

Cullen recognizing the holy knight. Henry Oldrey was the man's name and he was a holy knight within the Brotherhood order and an all around devout and kind hearted person. Cullen had interacted with the man numerous times before when he'd made his visits to the Brotherhood of Light's main holding and had never had issues with him. If anything he was one of his more favorite of knights to encounter and they had gotten along rather well. Henry and his group of knights and mages were without a doubt some of the best and most virtuous the Brotherhood had to offer and Cullen suspected that was why Julius and Yoko had yet to run them off. Any others and he doubted they would have remained within these walls.

"Henry." Cullen pulled his hood back slightly to reveal himself and smiled pleasantly at the knight who immediately returned the smile and relaxed at seeing the familiar face. "Cullen! Is that you? I heard you had perished at the hands of one of the demons from Yoko!" Cullen shrugged and resettled his hood back down to obscure himself again. "I almost did and I would have if not for the intervention – of all beings – an Old God." Henry's eyes widened at the revelation. "Truly? An Old God? My, you are a lucky man indeed."

"You have no idea…" Cullen decided to leave his apparent saving at that and switched topics. "Tell me, what are you and your regiment doing here, Henry? I was surprised to find the Brotherhood had sent you." The holy knight sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair as he shook his head. "The heart of our order was attacked some days before by a hoard of demons. A lot of good men and women died but our fortress still stands… It was awful Cullen. I don't think I'll ever forget the sounds of my comrade's screams as those hell beasts tore them apart…" Cullen gave Henry a sympathetic look. He could only imagine what such a horror was like… though perhaps he could now after suffering through Legion.

"After the attack the elders ordered the paladins to remain on guard and sent out factions of knights to help protect other settlements after having suffered such a blow. I can only assume they think the demons will be turning their wicked eyes elsewhere now." Henry frowned, his brow crinkling with the severe emotion. "My regiment and myself were sent here and we will fight to the death if necessary to protect Shanoa and these refugees but I fear it will not be enough, Cullen. Not if it is anything like what befell the Brotherhood…"

Cullen couldn't help but feel the same way as Henry. Ecclesia was far from defenseless with their trained glyph mages but the might of a Keeper and an army of demons was not something to take lightly. He decided to keep the dismal thought to himself and instead be a bit more optimistic. "Don't worry about it Henry. Worrying never helps matters nor does it change them. Let us hope that nothing like that happens again and just know that Lucifer and his Keepers of Hell will be stopped. This I promise you." Cullen encouraged, "Now if you don't mind, may I pass so that I can speak with Shanoa?"

Henry smirked at Cullen and nodded his head toward the door. "Very well. It really does do us no good to speak doom and gloom does it? Follow me; I'll take you to the Divine."

Pushing the doors open, Henry led Cullen inside the cathedral and across the ornately decorated rotunda to a set of doors which he opened to reveal Shanoa conversing with Yoko and Julius in a small internal garden. All three were gathered around a pedestal at the room's center as they talked in hushed voices. At the back of room set into the wall were two ivy covered statues, one of the God Pan and the other his brother Agreus. Cullen noted the interesting phenomenon that the greenery was lush and lively on the half of the room where Pan's statue was situated but on the opposite side the plants were wilted and without blooms to show a duality between the brothers.

Henry seemed to pause at the sight of Julius, flicking his eyes over the Brotherhood hunter turned vampire before sighing almost sadly. Cullen knew it likely caused a lot of conflicting emotions for Henry. The holy knight and Julius had been comrades at one point and Cullen had to wonder what would happen now. Would Henry one day, after everything was over, seek Julius out to slay him as was the code of the Brotherhood? Or would he skew the lines and make an exception for his former comrade that was still the same man as he always was but with the guise of a creature of darkness. It was none of Cullen's business but he hoped it would be the latter option. Just because one was a vampire did not necessarily make them wicked. Julius was an excellent example of such a thing.

"Lady Divine." Henry called over, gathering the attention of the three individuals. Shanoa slightly turned around to face Henry and look him and the shrouded Cullen over for a moment before her lips pulled into a thin line that subtly betrayed her dislike of being interrupted. Placing a hand on her hip Shanoa addressed them. "Henry, you know I do not turn away guests but I'm afraid I am in the middle of something rather pressing."

Shanoa's blue eyes trailed over to Cullen and her frown lifted into a genial smile, "I am sorry, traveler, but I do not have the time to entertain a guest now. You may stay within my sanctum as long as you wish and seek me out later. I will have Henry find you when I am finished so we may speak then." Henry started to address Shanoa again as the woman turned back to Yoko and Julius but Cullen beat him to it. "Lady Divine, I really must speak with you."

Cullen pulled his hood back as the three turned to face him, each of their faces reflecting the shock and elation of seeing an apparent ghost standing before them. For a moment no one said anything as if they were trying to figure out if he was an illusion. Cullen began to feel a bit nervous being stared at so intently but the silence was broken by Yoko when she cried out her happiness. "Cullen!?"

In moments she crossed the distance between them and nearly knocked him over as she grabbed him in a bear of a hug that took Cullen's breath away. "Yoko!" Cullen laughed as the woman's already tight hug became tight enough to strain his lungs and cut off his air, "I barely survived Legion but if you don't let me breathe I might just die anyways!" He wheezed which caused Yoko to reluctantly pull away to beam at her apparently death defying not-son before she ruffled his hair affectionately, "God, Cullen. We thought you were dead!"

"So did I." Cullen offered back as Yoko ushered him over to the pleased looking Julius and Shanoa. "Cullen, you have no idea how glad I am to see you in one piece." Julius said as he reached up and grabbed hold of the young man's shoulder to give it a squeeze in a subtle show of his own delight of the turn of events. "How did you escape or were you able to defeat that monster?"

Cullen snorted at Julius' words and shuddered at the memory of his almost demise at Legion's hands. "Defeat? Hardly. You don't even want to know what I went through at the hands of Legion. Just know I barely survived it." Julius and Yoko frowned at the vague phrase while Shanoa waved Henry off to return to his duties outside, the holy knight bowing in respect before leaving the three to themselves.

"How did you manage to escape?" Shanoa questioned, her low voice filled with the curiosity that all of them had about the subject. Cullen ran a hand through his short hair and smiled at Shanoa before answering. "It seemed all one needed to do to meet the Old God that inhabits Eternal Night was by merely wishing for sleep… he sought me out when I wanted nothing but the emptiness of unconsciousness when Legion started to…" Cullen trailed off, deciding to forgo the details of his near demise.

"The God of Slumber and Dreams? So it is Hypnos that calls Eternal Night his domain. I should have known." Shanoa mused, flicking her long dark hair so that it swirled around her body. "Hypnos is a rather mysterious Old God and not one to seek out others due to his rather lonesome nature. How fortunate you were to appeal to him." Shanoa looked Cullen up and down as she took in his new attire that had been given to him by the Old God. "…it seems you must have intrigued him considering you stand before us not only living but bearing the dark feathers of Somnus." Cullen wanted to snort at Shanoa's words. She had no idea how much he had _intrigued_ Hypnos.

Julius waved a hand at Shanoa and flashed a fang filled smile, "Who cares? So long as Cullen lives I don't. I'm glad this Old God saw fit to save him and spare us the loss of a good man." Yoko nodded her agreement with Julius. "Yes, same here. I am beyond pleased he stepped in and did what we could not and I will be sure to spare a prayer to this Old God from here on out for it." Cullen, for the moment, said nothing of his complete encounter with Hypnos. He would speak with Shanoa in private about it a little later. He truly did not want to let either of them know about Hypnos' bargain… he wasn't even sure he wanted to know about it.

"I have to agree with you both. Praise be to the Gods that Cullen was returned to us." Shanoa sighed, clasping her hands and bringing them to rest against her forehead as she whispered a quiet prayer which Cullen caught the name of 'Pan' within, hinting at the Old God from whom she sought her guidance from.

"Enough about me." Cullen waved off, no longer wishing to speak about Eternal Night, "What has happened since I have been away?" He looked between the three faces that each pulled into differing expressions of worry as they each shifted uncomfortably, "I spoke with Henry and he mentioned the Brotherhood of Light was attacked and damn near demolished by one of the Keepers."

Shanoa sighed loudly and nodded, her face straining from her obvious worry about the situation. "Yes, he is right. The Keepers have been ravaging differing Brotherhood and Ecclesia settlements around Europe since this eternal night began but it seems they have finally taken notice of our respected sanctuaries. Tiamat and an army of demons attacked the Brotherhood's main fortress recently and I fear that we may be next. I have my glyph mages ready in the event of such a thing happening but I fear for the civilians here. In battle there is always loss of life, especially that which cannot protect itself."

Julius made a gruff sound in agreement with Shanoa. "We have been trying to come up with a plan in the event that happens." Julius glanced out the door to where Henry was standing and speaking with another of his knights, "I can't believe I'm admitting it but Yoko and myself have been working with those Brotherhood knights and mages to try and form a strategy."

Yoko rolled her eyes at Julius and slapped him in the arm, "Oh hush, Julius. You know you and Henry were always friends and you never had issues with him. He's a good kid and always has been. We lucked out that of all the regiments to send here the Brotherhood sent Henry and his people. If there were more men and women like them at the Brotherhood then maybe things wouldn't have become as corrupt as they now are."

Julius shrugged at Yoko's true words. "You are right… but it's clear they distrust me and disapprove of what I have become. It's easy to see in the way they look at me."

"You must not let what others feel bother you, Julius." Shanoa sagely answered the former Brotherhood hunter, "The Brotherhood has instilled in their knights and mages that everything dark is evil, even you know this having once been one of them. You must simply prove them wrong on their views that all vampires are a wicked lot."

Julius considered Shanoa's words a moment before he nodded, remembering all too well the propaganda that was drilled within him during his long allegiance to the order. Darkness is evil. Smite the evil to save the world even if the evil was created by a terrible happenstance of cruel fate. A fate that was only aided by the God loving men of light. "You are right Divine... but the day will come when their order will need to answer for their past injustices. They will know me as their enemy then but I will be sure to find a way to ensure these brave and just men and women are not among the casualties. They will be needed to build up the Brotherhood of Light to what it once was." Julius paused before adding, "Henry would make a fine leader of their order."

Yoko made a quiet sound as she crossed her arms around her midriff, "Yes… One day it will come down to it but that is a matter for another day. For the time we must think only of the Keepers and a way to defeat them."

"Speaking of that…" Cullen started, looking between the three, "…has anyone received word about Laura and Gabriel's progress against them?" Shanoa smiled at the question, her eyes twinkling with her elation. "Yes, two of the four wraith castles – the Plant and Rock castles – have crumbled into dust which can only mean your little sister and Dracula have slain some of the Keepers. Among all the darkness that is the one bright point and it gives me hope that this time of evil will recede to allow for the morning sun to vanquish this horrible…" Shanoa paused and chuckled quietly, catching herself before she repeated her phrase from another time and for a far different purpose. The irony was not lost to her that the man she had fought to save the world from then was now the one the world was counting on to save it. How the wheel of fate spins would never stop surprising her.

"That is a welcome thing to hear." Cullen sighed, turning when he heard a toddler begin to cry and a mother trying to sooth the child outside the room. "It is, but they still have more work ahead of them and I still worry for the state of the people that are suffering in the meantime. I believe some of the attacks on us are in retaliation for Dracula's successes against them." Shanoa mused as she adjusted one of her gloves, pulling the material down on her hand to cover the faint red markings there, "I was just speaking with Julius and Yoko about this. An onslaught is imminent on our sanctuary. We would be fools to assume we are safe and it is for that reason I have decided to move everyone to the underground tunnels beneath Ecclesia."

Underground tunnels? Cullen looked down and lightly kicked at the stone floor, wondering how deep the tunnels ran. So apparently the whispers his agents had heard of an underground city beneath Ecclesia were true. What a clever form of protection in the event of an attack. Shanoa had apparently had the foresight to have such a thing constructed and Cullen found himself impressed by her ingenuity.

"The sooner we begin this the better." Julius said as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown coat, "There are thousands of people within your walls and it will take time to get them underground. I say we begin now." Shanoa nodded her consent with Julius, "I agree. You and Yoko go and tell Henry we start the evacuation now. He can show you all the hidden entrances to the tunnels and you can help him and my mages to direct everyone to them."

Yoko hugged Cullen and pressed a quick peck on his cheek, startling him slightly as the sorceress whispered a loving yet terrifying threat to him about _never_ doing anything stupid like throwing his life away again before she brushed past him. Julius chuckled and ruffled Cullen's hair as he winked at him, "I never got to warn you that your mother hen can be rather ferocious. You'd do well to take her warning serious." With that Julius patted him on the back and followed after Yoko to do as Shanoa asked.

Cullen started to go with them to aid in the evacuation but Shanoa caught his arm in a gentle but firm grasp to stop him. "No. I think we should speak, Cullen." Cullen turned back to Shanoa as she released his arm and walked over to the statues of Pan and Agreus, her blue dress swaying as she did. The young man joined her and watched as the Divine rubbed at the stone monument of Pan affectionately, brushing the climbing ivy from the faun's face. It was obvious Shanoa held a great amount of respect for Pan from the way she was attending to his effigy and Cullen gave voice to what he had come to suspect.

"You have a very strong inclination toward Pan I can tell. I assume he is your chosen deity." Shanoa made a quiet sound and turned to look at Cullen with a smile pulling at her lips, "He is. I have always been fascinated by Pan and his darker half, Agreus." Shanoa gestured toward Agreus' statue to accentuate her statement. "The duality of Pan's light nature and Agreus' dark nature was intriguing as well as their devotion to one another despite it."

"They were both killed by Gabriel; one because he knew he need to be a sacrifice for the greater good and the other because he could not live with the pain of his brother's death at the hands of another." Cullen bluntly admitted, walking up to wilted ivy encrusted statue of Agreus' to observe the little details etched into the creature's depicted wooden skin. "I suppose you are saddened by their deaths."

Shanoa chuckled at Cullen, surprising him mildly. "Death is a beginning not simply an end, child. Just because their physical bodies were destroyed it does not mean they are truly gone or unable to offer some sort of wisdom from beyond. Within the very earth these two Gods still survive and if you take the time to do so, you can still feel their presence and hear their voices within the rustling of leaves or grasses that fill the woodlands." Shanoa sighed, tilting her head as she looked into the stone face of Pan. "I have been guided through my life by Pan's prophetic words and Agreus' fierce nature. On some of my most trying days I have found solace in these two Gods."

Cullen turned to look at Shanoa, wondering if he should take her words for truth or only mere words of a devout follower that was in denial of the Old Gods being bound to suffer true death no matter of their immortality. "I will simply have to trust your wisdom on that, Divine."

Shanoa laughed and turned from Pan's effigy to look pointedly at Cullen, her blue eyes burning with an inner certainty. "If not for Pan's guidance I would never have discovered Barlowe's treachery and without Agreus' wrath I would never have gathered the courage to strike out against those that wronged me and my brother Albus."

Cullen's brow furrowed at Shanoa's mentioning of a brother. He'd not known she had one. "I had no idea you had a brother… what became of him?" A wistful and pained look crossed Shanoa's face that Cullen had never thought her capable of and he found himself sorry he had asked. It seemed this 'brother' of hers was something of a soft spot that should not be antagonized. "Forgive me, Divine. I meant no disrespect." He quickly amended to try and placate the woman but she only waved a hand to calm him.

"No need to apologize. To answer your question Albus is by Pan and Agreus' side in the afterlife where the pain of mortality can no longer reach him." Shanoa sighed deeply, pulling at the ivy on the wall until a clump of leaves tore off into her delicate hands, "Albus was a good man and a wonderful brother to me who only ever had my best interest at heart. I looked up to him and without him I surely would have died by Barlowe's wicked schemes." The tenderness that filled Shanoa's words was palpable and touching to hear. Cullen found himself curious of this Albus that could have instilled such feeling in the Divine and had clearly helped form Shanoa into the strong and compassionate woman she had become. He wondered if she had watched him grow old and die. Cullen's unvoiced question was answered immediately, as if Shanoa had read his thoughts.

"Albus… was killed. I killed him. I will never forget the way he screamed my name when I delivered the killing blow to him…" Shanoa gave Cullen a heart wrenching look, her eyes becoming glazed with her inner turmoil over what she had done. The young man offered an apologetic look. He was unsure how to respond to such a horrible revelation.

Shanoa sighed deeply, turning to look back into Pan's face as if she were looking for some sort of strength from the silent effigy. "I was coerced to kill him under the pretenses that he had turned against our order and the desire to kill Dracula… Naturally that was not the case and I was too young and foolish to realize he was only protecting me. I did not know until it was too late."

Cullen could see Shanoa's eyes become wet with tears as she remembered her past and he began to wonder if she might actually cry. It was an emotion he felt was not befitting such a regal woman. "I regret what I was fooled into doing and I curse Barlowe's name forever more because of it." Shanoa looked at the stern and ominous statue of Agreus and narrowed her eyes dangerously as her lip twitched lightly. "I pray Agreus found his decrepit spirit and showed him the true meaning of torment for the lives he destroyed."

Cullen couldn't help but step back at the stern and daunting look that crossed Shanoa's lovely face, her fists clenching tightly at her side as she remembered the man that caused her the eternal pain of living with killing her own brother. The first signs of tears he had previously seen were no longer shinning in her eyes but instead were replaced by only an age old anger that was meant for a long dead man. Cullen was positive this must have been a glimpse of the warrior that had been able to defeat Dracula eons ago.

Shanoa dropped the now crushed ivy leaves so she could run her hand through her long hair as she stepped closer to Cullen, "My past is not why I wished to speak with you however and I apologize for getting us off track."

"Perhaps you can tell me why you know so much about me?" Cullen asked half jokingly half not, causing Shanoa to chuckle lightly at him. "It is not rare for followers of Pan to become seers in their own right, Cullen." Shanoa looked down and reached for Cullen's wooden hand causing the young man to jerk mildly. He had forgotten he had not covered it up. He wanted to pull the hand away from the Divine but she was insistent and gently grabbed it to lift up, looking at it curiously. Cullen couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"Once, long ago, I dreamt of a little red headed puppet who was half flesh and half wooden. He had a heart made of crimson stone and was controlled by a puppet master who was a girl that bore the mark of darkness." Shanoa lightly ran a slender finger along the joints of Cullen's hand, the action tickling him slightly. He found it strange that his hand that was wooden could still feel touch so keenly but, then again, it was still a part of his body. Wooden or not. It was likely a meld of flesh, nerves and wood and not the simple hollow wood he always figured it to be. "The true meaning of the vision escaped me until the day came when you first stepped foot within my cathedral as the mouthpiece for the Order of Shadows requesting our orders to ally with one another. The way you always kept this hand covered spoke volumes to me and I knew my dream had been literal and not simply figurative."

Cullen eyebrows rose toward his hairline at the explanation that conveyed his and Laura's relationship very accurately. Laura had always been his little puppet master of a sort. "I suppose that means you were not only aware of Laura's existence but also knew of her intent to spy upon your order then." Shanoa's smile did not falter as she nodded, "I know Laura is a force to be reckoned with and I would not challenge her first unless she threw the gauntlet, however, I felt no fear from your little master of a sister." Shanoa paused and narrowed her eyes that were filled with some secret, "… nor did I take insult from your desire to smuggle spies within my walls."

Cullen winced at the last part and gave Shanoa a rueful look but it only caused her to chuckle. "I said I was not insulted and you are allowed to continue to keep your spy network weaved within my circle. It does not bother me but you can come to me and get a straight answer instead of relying on word of mouth. I think we have come to a point where we can now do that." The Divine offered with a smirk, taking some amusement in the way Cullen scratched nervously at his head at being called out. "It seems I underestimated your ability to see through a smoke screen." He mumbled shyly, not used to actually being discovered for what he was a part of.

Shanoa tilted her head and gave Cullen an appraising look over. "Perhaps after this is all over with you and I can discuss a true allegiance to one another." Shanoa gestured toward the cathedral, "It is never a bad idea to have a true ally to fall back on and I find myself very impressed with your ability to infiltrate into others affairs without being caught. I admit it took me quite a while to figure it out but I am positive I am the only one that has done so. I could certainly use your skills and knowledge of such underground dealings within my own order, Cullen. I'm sure we could learn much from one another, perhaps I can offer a trade of teaching your sorcerers glyph magic for it."

Cullen gave an approving nod. To trade some of his spies to Ecclesia for the knowledge of glyph magic was very tempting deal. Forming a true allegiance with Ecclesia had far more advantages than disadvantages in his opinion and he would have to seriously consider Shanoa's offer… However he couldn't help but laugh and jest lightly at Shanoa's want to have spies in such an up and up order. Spies seemed far more fitting for the secretive Order of Shadows. "The Order of Ecclesia looking for their own spymaster? What is this world coming to?"

Shanoa smiled wider and shrugged, "It is not unwise to have one's eyes and ears open so that they know what is going on in the world around them. A well ran order should always take advantage of using spies but we will have to discuss this later. For the moment I would like to speak about Hypnos. I am sure there is more to your story about him than you revealed earlier." Shanoa gave Cullen an unwavering look as she crossed her arms across her leather breastplate causing the young man to hunch slightly at her rather piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, ironically I came to Ecclesia to speak to you about him but I did not wish to do so in front of Julius or Yoko. It's a bit more of a… private affair that I feel only you could help shed some light on." Cullen shifted beneath Shanoa's eyes for several moments before the woman saw fit to reveal her thoughts.

"I can tell you this, Cullen. The Old Gods do not typically fall into the category that Pan fell into. Pan aided humanity and did not shy away from giving them guidance but others are not as forthcoming as he. You truly have no idea how extraordinary it is for an Old God to save the life of a mortal. They tend to watch the world not interact with it." Shanoa reached forward and drug her slender fingers along Cullen's feathery cloak, the faintly glowing red marks etched into her hands burning bright against the dark plumage from beneath her blue gloves. "This is the cloak of Somnus and it was weaved by the Goddess Nyx, the Goddess of the Night and mother of Hypnos and Thanatos." Shanoa informed Cullen, studying the cloak with rapt interest as she pulled lightly at the black feathers that comprised it.

Cullen had little knowledge of Nyx but he knew that she had been a very powerful deity that fell within the dark Gods and had been feared by many for her dark ways and extreme power. The idea that such a being had been Hypnos' mother was not the most comforting of news.

"If I recall the ancient writings correctly it was supposedly created from a part of her very own shroud of darkness and she wrapped her twins within its comforting folds at their birth." Cullen wrinkled his nose at the odd mental image of freshly born babes wrapped within the cloak, the random thought striking that he hoped the cloak had been washed thoroughly. Noticing his look Shanoa laughed lightly, "That's only just a story Cullen and likely just a fanciful imaging of this cloaks origin but it is without a doubt a creation of Nyx. I know the feeling of her dark power and it absolutely resonates from this lovely piece of cloth and feathers." Shanoa rubbed the black as night feathers between her fingers before adding with a hint of humor, "I am surprised that Hypnos would part with such a gift he received from his beloved mother. You must have left quite the impression upon this Old God for him to just hand it over."

At Shanoa's almost teasing words Cullen wanted to groan. This was going to be a very interesting conversation he just knew. "Actually that probably plays a large part in this, Shanoa." Cullen sighed, rubbing at his face. "I'll spare some of the details but I did ask Hypnos about a way to defeat Lucifer and he said he knew how to sever his power. But…" The young man trailed off as he tried to figure out a way to put it. The only thing he managed was to become flustered at the memory of Hypnos' vague proposal. He didn't even know how to begin to put it.

Shanoa's hand dropped from where it had been teasing the soft feathers of the cloak, her slender dark eyebrows raising as she tried to gently goad him into continuing, "But?"

After a few moments Cullen finally managed to get his wits back from being thoroughly scattered from his embarrassment. "…but he would only give me the information if I gave him 'companionship'. He did not tell me what it meant and I'm not even sure if he knows what exactly he wants. He just mentioned being lonely." The young man looked imploring at Shanoa, hoping the woman could possibly shed some light on what exactly the Old God was wanting. "I don't suppose you know anything about this Hypnos that would help me understand what he wants?"

Shanoa's lips pulled into a thoughtful line as she squinted her eyes, thinking over Cullen's question. "What an odd request… especially coming from one such as Hypnos. I mentioned he was a rather isolated type and I've never known of him to seek out any sort of companionship with any being before. Not like some of the other Old Gods who have been well known to seek out mortals for whatever their needs may well be. He has always been satisfied with only his brother Thanatos for company or his mother Nyx."

Cullen frowned at Shanoa's apparent befuddlement of the situation. It seemed not even she had anymore idea what the Old God wanted than he and that was not what he wanted to hear. "I find myself stuck between a rock and a hard place if you don't know what he wants." Cullen sighed, leaning against the statue of Agreus. "Do you think he would lie about having the information he claims to have?"

Shanoa shook her head at the question and replied quickly and certainly. "No. Hypnos is not a malevolent creature and not of the dark lot of the Old Gods as his mother and brother is. He is just and truthful and would not try to sway you with false words. If he says he knows a way to stop Satan then he is telling you the truth."

"Well…" Cullen rubbed a hand down his face before reaching inside his inner pocket to pull out the sparkling poppy, twisting Hypnos' favor within his fingers, "…perhaps I should take my chances and give Hypnos what he asked if it means that the world can be saved from Lucifer…" Cullen paused then added, "…The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." The young man startled when Shanoa reached forward and gently grabbed the poppy, coaxing it out of his fingers so she could take it in hand and look at, giving a pleased sound at the sight of the lovely flower.

"You have a very good heart to think that way, Cullen." Shanoa twisted the flower so that the torch light caused the flower to glitter and cast a red hue on the wall before she handed it back toward Cullen. When the young man grabbed the stem Shanoa lifted her other hand and covered his with it. Cullen looked up to meet Shanoa's gave, furrowing his brow at her curious action.

"If you want my counsel on this decision then I will tell you this." Shanoa started slowly, her eyes glowing in the light of the torches, "When an Old God makes a bargain you must realize that whatever it is it is _forever_. There is no going back or revoking your decision, trust me. You must be careful when you bargain with their lot, Cullen."

Cullen frowned at Shanoa's words. The Old Gods abided by a rule set of their own and whatever he chose it was not temporary and he had to choose accordingly. On whole he felt the need to do what was necessary to stop Satan but another part of him was terrified of what he was giving up to gain it. Was it worth giving up his life for? He was still unsure…

"That said…" Shanoa continued, giving Cullen's hand a small squeeze as she smiled brightly at him, "I do believe Hypnos would do nothing ill to you and his interests with you are likely as pure as one could get when it comes to the Old Gods. He is likely only curious of humanity and wishes to experience it through you on some level. But this is your decision to make. I, nor anyone else, should judge you one way or the other because this is your life and it will influence only you from here on out. If you don't think it worth the outcome then it is not."

The Divine gave Cullen's hand a final squeeze before she loosened her grip on him and pulled her hand away to reveal the poppy again. The young man stared at the little flower for a time as he thought over Shanoa's words. Finally he asked her a question, looking up to catch Shanoa's eyes again. "Would you do it? Would you bargain with an Old God if you thought it was necessary to save the world?"

Shanoa chuckled at his question, lifting her hands and gesturing toward herself. "I am living proof of such a bargain, Cullen. I made my decision ages ago and I have been left with the consequences that I had not necessarily thought of when I was just a young naïve woman. Perhaps if I had I may not have taken such a bargain."

Cullen's eyes widened at Shanoa's rather foreboding words and her revelation, the subtle message within her words revealing that perhaps she had not truly wished for the immortality she was gifted with or more likely she had finally come to see the dark side of it. He could certainly sympathize with her on that… it was not easy to constantly watch people you cared about grow old and die while you were unable to join them or at least not without a great deal of pain. Cullen was certain that Shanoa's immortality was similar to his own; time would never touch you but the blade of a sword within your heart could.

"Does that mean you regret it?" Cullen asked in a quiet voice, frowning at Shanoa and the thought she might secretly be wallowing in her own inner turmoil over her choice to gain immortality. The woman considered for a moment before shaking her head, "No… I don't. I have my dark days when I seriously question why I took the pledge I did but overall I find it hard to regret something that has led to so much good." Shanoa turned and lifted her hand to trace along Pan's sculpted horns as she admitted her achievements. "I have raised Ecclesia from the corrupt roots it once had and created something wonderful in the name of my Gods and in the goal of fighting the evils of this world." Shanoa paused and looked to the side as she considered something else before turning back around to face Cullen, "…and I will always get to see my descendants and see the lives they live. That is a treasure that few will ever get to know even if it is two-fold in that I will always watch them die but the fact I get to see them _live_ makes it worth it."

Cullen smiled at Shanoa's view on herself and on her own decision that she made, happy that she did not hold any ill feelings for it. She did not deserve to carry such a burden and he could not help but take some inspiration from her and her own choice that was ultimately for the greater good. If Shanoa had been able to do so then perhaps so could he…

"Thank you, Divine." Cullen sighed, dropping his eyes back to the little poppy in his fingers, "You have no idea how much you have helped me with your advice. I think I know what I will do…" The young man slid the flower back into his pocket and gave it a gentle pat. Shanoa tilted her head at him, a question glinting in her eyes. "I am pleased to hear it… but if you don't mind my asking what is your deci-"

Shanoa cut off with a startled cry when the cathedral began to rumble, she and Cullen stumbling against the wall to keep themselves from falling from the violent tremors. Shanoa looked wildly around as panicked screams began to fill the cathedral, the Divine shoving away from the wall to run out into the rotunda with Cullen on her heels.

"What is going on!?" Shanoa cried, looking at the beginnings of mass chaos as people began to rush into the cathedral with teary faces and looks of terror. No one seemed to have an answer for Shanoa's question prompting Cullen to rush to the doorway through the throngs of people to trying to enter to see what they were running from. As soon as he reached the outside his heart fell into the pit of his stomach at the sight of a multi headed dragon flying overhead, the differing heads letting out a multitude of roars as it crashed down within the township below to crush the houses.

Shanoa finally was able to join Cullen and let out a horrified gasp at the sight of Tiamat ripping through the lower town. "Oh, Pan!" The woman cried, lifting a hand to her mouth as one of the heads threw a screaming person up into the air before it and another head snapped at the individual and ripped the unfortunate person apart. The creature seemed to laugh as the blue scaled head breathed a volley of electrical based flames that lit up the streets with its currents.

"Goddamnit!" Cullen hissed, deciding this was about as bad as things could get. There was little worse than Tiamat deciding to lay siege to the sanctuary of Ecclesia. Shanoa started to rush out into the courtyard but he grabbed her and pulled her back, shaking his head vigorously at her, "No! We cannot fight Tiamat." Cullen winced when Tiamat threw her body against the outer wall to break it away, allowing hoards of demons to rush in through the destroyed stone barrier as her white scaled head breathed icy fire that froze up and ripped apart a line of buildings. "I don't care how powerful you are it would only be suicide for you to rush down there, Divine. Take my word as someone that has had to face one of the Keepers one on one and barely survived to tell the tale." He pleaded to the fighting woman, refusing to let her go.

"But the people!" Shanoa cried in exasperation, pulling at Cullen's tight grip. "How can I sit here and let them die!? The civilians my mages! They need our help!" The young man rounded in front of Shanoa and grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes with a grave look. "Shanoa. There is nothing we can do and it will do no one any good if you die too. We must find a way to get the people here out and save ourselves so we can live to continue this fight." Finally Shanoa stopped struggling and sighed in defeat, seeing Cullen's reasoning.

"Shanoa!"

Cullen and Shanoa turned to see Henry with Yoko and Julius rushing up, each of them baring the bloody marks of recent battle. "Shanoa!" Henry cried, "We must leave. Now!"

"Most of the refugees were led into the underground." Yoko panted, wiping her sweaty brow as she leaned over and grabbed at her side, "We were starting to lead another group in when the demon dropped on top of us. We tried to save them but…" Yoko trailed off, looking away with a look of guilt on her face at their failure that revealed all too well what the outcome was and the fate of the people.

"Henry is right, Divine. We must leave now." Julius implored, turning to look in time to see the metal grate be lowered to bar the screaming demons entrance into the inner sanctum where Ecclesia's cathedral lay. "That gate will not hold for long. Is there another entrance into the underground tunnels up here we can use?"

Shanoa finally shook herself from the horror of the situation and nodded, her body trembling lightly. "Y-Yes. Follow me." The Divine turned on her heel and ran back into the cathedral with everyone with her, crying out her orders to the remaining Ecclesia priests and priestesses to open the tunnels and flee into them. Shanoa grabbed one of her priestesses and ushered her and a group of terrified people that had escaped from Tiamat's initial attack into the inner garden, rushing up to the statues of Pan and Agreus. Shanoa pressed on the wall until one of the stones pushed in and the wall swung inwards to reveal a secret passage, gesturing to the priestess to take the lead.

The priestess immediately grabbed a torch entered first to lead the crying and murmuring people within the passage, their footfalls echoing as they filed into and disappeared into the darkness. Cullen kept throwing concerned looks out the doorway as the rumbling and vicious snarls and howls of the demons grew louder. It would not be long before the creatures were able to breach the inner sanctum. He knew it. Everyone knew it. Would they be able to get everyone out before it gave?

Just as the last person entered into the tunnel the sound of a terrified scream pierced the air, followed by the loud and thunderous sound of caving stonework in the distance that let everyone know they were out of time. Cullen threw a worried look over to Julius and Yoko who returned it as the thunderous sounds of the wailing demons could be heard quickly approaching. Henry rushed to the door and screamed for the few Priests and Priestesses left outside, the frightened people rushing over just as the demons entered the cathedral. The holy knight slammed the door and threw his sturdy body against it just as one of the demons charged the door in an effort to break it down to get to them as more joined its effort.

Cullen started toward Henry but the holy knight shook his head, grunting as the door nearly gave against the onslaught of the demons that lay beyond. "No! I'll hold them off for as long as I can, you all go now!" Knowing it would do no good to fight with the hard headed knight, Cullen turned and pushed the reluctant Julius and Yoko toward the passageway. "Come, Divine." He whispered to Shanoa, coaxing her in front of him as she cast an unhappy look behind her at the straining Henry who was fighting a losing battle against the strength of the monsters that lie beyond the door.

She started to led them into the underground but faltered when the sounds of horrified screams began to echo from within the passage, the sound growing in number and switching to howls of pain that were joined with monstrous roars. Her eyes widened at the horrific sound, the unwelcome realization that the demons had found a way into the underground turning her blood ice cold.

"Oh God…" Yoko whimpered, blinking away tears as the screams all began to die away to leave the snarling sounds of the demons becoming closer, "They made it into the tunnels… all those people. We led them to their doom, didn't we?" The sorceress backed up a step as Julius growled his frustration and kicked at the wall in his frustration. "Damnit all to Hell!" He hissed, rushing over to the door to help the tiring Henry to try and hold the caving door up. "What do we do now?" Yoko asked, looking between Shanoa and Cullen, "What can we do? We are surrounded."

Cullen chewed his lip nervously as his eyes darted around the garden, trying to come up with a plan. Any plan. There was no escape and they were trapped within the tiny space with demons encroaching from both sides. If only he could open a gateway… Narrowing his eyes Cullen reached out with his senses again in desperation to try and find some sort of tendril of the energy necessary. The glyph mages were not known to use gateways for travel and it was unlikely one had been opened by them but maybe at some point a mage had done traveled here and left behind an opening. It was all he would need if he could find that remnant energy…

Just as the wails of the demons became too close for anyone's comfort Cullen gave a sound of relief when he found it. It was faint but it was enough to open a way for them to escape. "Got it!" He cried, startling everyone. Cullen shook his head at their confusion. "A gateway. I can open a portal out of here. It will take me a moment to get it open though with such a weak energy signal and I will have to concentrate on solely on that. I won't be able to protect myself."

Julius growled as the door bowed inward, shoving his shoulder hard against the splintering wood while Henry threw his back against it with a gruff cry. "You do that and we will keep the demons away from you!"

"Dracula's castle." Shanoa ordered as she punched her fist into the stone to close the passage off from the demons that were just within sight. The stone would not hold them off for long but it was better than simply allowing them entrance into the garden.

Cullen gave Shanoa an incredulous look, his lips pulling into a confused frown. "The castle? That is impossible. Lucifer's presence from his escape dampened the energy at the structure, barring a gateway from being created."

"Do it." Shanoa chided mildly to Cullen before turning away from him and walking forward, her slender fingers flexing in preparation for battle. The Divine threw her hand to the side as she called over to Julius and Henry, "Get away from the door, both of you!"

The men immediately threw themselves away from the door at Shanoa's stern command, rolling out of the way just as the wood broke apart to allow the horned pale monstrosities to fall in. The first demon roared at Shanoa, its gold eyes widening at the scent of fresh blood as its bloody mouth snapped at her.

Henry cursed loudly and grabbed his combat cross with the intent of diverting the monsters attention but he fell back a step when Shanoa gave a loud scream of anger, rushing forward as the demon rushed at her. She threw an arm forward, the red marks on her shoulders pulsing as a misty white furred head of a beast rushed forward and tore through the creature and froze its splitting body. The woman's face screwed into one of determination as she threw her hands forward with a revolving cycle of a white ice spitting beast or a black flame breathing beast that were pulled from the glyphs which were etched into her body to allow for such witchery. The summoned beasts ripped and knocked the wave of demons back or apart as she unleashed her fury on them.

Cullen and the others watched in awe as Shanoa obliterated the demons with her magic before they were able to shake themselves from the reverence to join the battle, Julius and Henry lashing out with their respected chain whips while Yoko held back. She positioned herself near Cullen with the intent of serving as his protector, eyeing the rumbling wall behind them where the demons where trying to break through.

Closing his eyes Cullen began to pull and weave the faint energy vein he had found. It was tiring to do and far harder to concentrate with all the commotion going on around him but he tuned it out best he could and used all his energy to tug the fraying vein apart. Ignoring the sound of the stone caving nearby and Yoko crying out as she struck out with her magic, Cullen snagged the vein and just started to pull it to life when the sound of claws scratching the ground closed in. He gave a shout of pain as he was knocked over, breaking his connection with the energy. Snapping his eyes open he flinched at the sight of wide gold eyes and a snarling maw dripping with crimson stained saliva. Cullen gasped as a mouth in the creature's chest pulled apart and it raised a claw to bring down into his chest but an angry scream of "Fulgur!" followed by the beast being engulfed in crackling electricity caused it to seize up. The tip of a combat cross immediately ripped through the creature and pulled the howling beast away.

Cullen rolled onto his elbows and shot a thankful look over to Shanoa and Henry before scrambling back onto his feet. Quickly he reached back for the waning gateway, catching it just before all his progress was lost. Within moments he was able to separate the vein, giving a cry of relief when the gateway flared to life, the pulsing blue halo a welcome sight to his eyes. "It's open! Everyone in! Now!" He cried, lowering himself to his knees as he felt the terrible strain the process had caused him. Shanoa and Yoko dashed over and disappeared within the portal, not wasting any time.

Julius gave a snarl and impaled Dark Cimmerian through a demon's chest, kicking the hissing creature away. Seeing a demon about to lunge at Henry he threw his dark whip out, the tip penetrating through the monsters chest before he wrenched his arm back to rip it in half. He rushed over and grabbed Henry and shoved him toward the gateway. "Go! Now!"

Henry gave Julius a curt nod and hurried over to the portal, stabbing a demon with his combat cross as he did before throwing himself into the rift. Julius dodged a roaring demon's lunge and lashed out with his chain whip to knock a demon back that had just reached Cullen. Dashing forward he grabbed the tired young man and propelled them both into the gateway, the portal exploding into glowing residue once they were in and leaving the angry demons to cry after them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Oldrey is a character from Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness and was a holy knight. It seemed fitting to make him part of the Brotherhood of Light since he was already a knight in CV canon.


End file.
